Doce meses
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Tras Navidad, Sora y Yamato continúan con su relación pero un año es muy largo y está lleno de diferentes sentimientos, ¿seguirán juntos después de estos doce meses?... Como su predecesor, este fic es un SORATO, muy sweet... ¡Feliz día del SORATO!
1. Enero, Ilusión

¿Os gusta la acción?, ¿la aventura?, ¿el suspense?, ¿la fantasía?, ¿las tramas imposibles?…. Si habéis respondido que SI a estas preguntas deciros que os habéis equivocado de fic, puesto que en este fic no vais a encontrar nada de eso. Este fic es romance, sorato, y más sorato y más romance, (una shojada increíble jaja)… hecho por una sorato fan, dirigido a sorato fans (y a cualquiera que desee leerlo claro, pero aviso desde ya que todo gira en torno a Sora, Yamato y su relación).

Es el primer fic que subo a capítulos, cosa que me trauma bastante porque aún no lo he terminado y no me gustaría dejarlo a medias, pero como va a tener 12 capítulos, uno por cada mes, me pareció divertido ir subiéndolos a cada mes, tengo la mitad del fic escrito y el resto pensado, de modo que muy mal se me tendría que dar para no cumplir los plazos jeje… además así me pongo fecha de finalización, que sino no lo iba a terminar nunca. Solo decir que cada capítulo me quedo largo (son como dos capítulos, o tres, pero bueno, es que si tengo que contar lo que pasa en un mes, un mes da mucho de si…) me emociono mucho con el sorato, no puedo evitarlo (no quiero evitarlo).

Se supone que es la continuación de mi fic _Nochebuena digimon: la otra historia_, aunque si no lo habéis leído no pasa nada, no influye demasiado a la historia. (leerlo, leerlo, leerlo, leerlo, leerlo, leerlo, leerlo…)

* * *

_**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen… y Sora y Yamato tampoco, aunque yo creo que por pelma me los podrían regalar ya ¿no?….**_

**DOCE MESES**

**Enero, Ilusión**

En medio de un gran revuelo, Enero y con el un nuevo año llegaron a Odaiba, todo hacia indicar que este año estaría plagado de cambios. Con la derrota de MalonMyotismon, los digimons dejaron de ser sólo fantasías de niños y muñecos que debían de ser escondidos de los adultos, el planeta entero fue entonces consciente de la existencia del mundo digital y de estos maravillosos seres y con ello el incremento de niños con un compañero digital fue inevitable.

Por eso, a simple vista este mes se presentaba como un mes bastante diferente para los digielegidos, pero los cambios no son malos y casi siempre vienen acompañados de un sentimiento muy especial, la ilusión. Esa misma ilusión seria la que sentirían Sora y Yamato puesto que ellos también habían decidido hacer un cambio en sus vidas y empezar a compartirla el uno con el otro.

La mañana siguiente de la derrota de MalonMyotismon, era el día de año nuevo, como es costumbre miles de personas iban al templo para pedir sus deseos al año que empezaba, entre ellas se encontraba la joven Sora Takenouchi, pero no iría sola, todos los digielegidos iban a ir juntos, pero antes de encontrarse con ellos la portadora del amor había quedado con otro digielegido muy especial para ella. Cuando se encontraron ninguno de los dos sabia como saludarse, esta relación era nueva para ambos y por eso a pesar de ser buenos amigos y conocerse desde hace tiempo, ninguno de los chicos podía evitar sonrojarse cuando sus vistas se cruzaban. Yamato al ver lo nerviosa que se mostraba Sora en su presencia decidió llevar la iniciativa.

-Hola Sora y feliz año.- dijo el chico con timidez mientras se acercaba a la joven.

-Gracias Yamato, feliz año a ti también.- contestó la chica con amabilidad.

-Sora estas… estas muy guapa.- dijo el rubio mirando de arriba abajo el kimono que lucía Takenouchi para esta ocasión especial.

Ese comentario hizo que Sora se ruborizase pero con un gran esfuerzo consiguió tartamudear un gracias, mientras Yamato no dejaba de contemplarla maravillado. Yamato, al darse cuenta de la vergüenza que su acompañante estaba pasando le propuso comenzaran el camino hacia el templo, donde les esperaban el resto de sus amigos.

-Sora… ¿Qué tal has dormido?, con todo lo que paso ayer….- empezó el chico mientras caminaban.

-Bien, muy bien y me alegro de que ya todo haya terminado, aunque me hubiese gustado que Piyomon hubiese venido conmigo.- contestó la joven con cierto tono de tristeza.

-Bueno, ya oíste lo que dijo Gennai es mejor que de momento se queden en el Digimundo, por lo menos hasta que recupere la normalidad, además la gente tardara mucho tiempo en acostumbrarse a los digimons por lo que aún no es tan fácil pasear con ellos por este mundo… pero alégrate, ahora podemos estar con ellos siempre que queramos.- decía Yamato intentando animar a la muchacha.

-¡Tienes razón Yamato!, aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer tanto en el digimundo como en nuestro mundo, pero ya nunca más nos vamos a tener que separar de ellos, es genial.- exclamó la portadora del amor con una sonrisa.

Yamato al ver sonreír a Sora se sintió de nuevo feliz y gustosamente le devolvió la sonrisa mientras con delicadeza rodeaba su cintura con el brazo, lo que hizo que la chica volviese a sonrojarse de nuevo. Los jóvenes siguieron caminando y en pocos minutos llegaron a su destino donde se encontraron con una parte del grupo, ya que aún faltaban por llegar los Yagami y Daisuke, tampoco estaba con ellos Iori, que se encontraba demasiado afectado por el fatal desenlace de Yuki Oikawa y había preferido ir con su familia, ni tampoco Mimi, que había regresado a New York. Tras saludar y felicitar el año a los que se encontraban presentes, los jóvenes empezaron a hablar de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-¡No puedo creer que todo haya terminado!, ¿creéis que ahora que el Digimundo es conocido seremos famosos?.- preguntó Miyako con emoción.

-Si quieres seguro que si, pero si quieres que tu vida no cambie y siga igual que hasta ahora, no cambiara.- contestó Yamato dirigiendo una tímida mirada hacia Sora.

-Yamato-san, no he entendido muy bien lo que has dicho.- habló de nuevo Miyako un poco confusa.

-Te recomiendo que hagas caso a mi hermano, que entiende de esto, como el ya es famoso.- comentaba Takeru con una divertida sonrisa.

-¡Yo no soy famoso!, solo canto en una banda juvenil, ¿crees que fuera de Odaiba alguien me reconocería?.- preguntó Yamato con cierto tono de enfado.

-¡¡Mirad!!, ¿no es ese el de los Teen-Age Wolves?.- gritó la voz de una chica.

-¡¡Si!!, es verdad es Yamato Ishida.- gritaba otra joven mientras se acercaban hacia Yamato entusiasmadas.

-Yamato-san, cantas muy bien, ¿puedes darme un autógrafo?

-Si y a mi otro, es genial que te hayamos encontrado, vamos a ser la envidia de todas las chicas de Nerima...

-Bueno Yamato, parece ser que ya has traspasado la barrera de Odaiba, de aquí a la portada de Rolling Stones hay solo un paso.- comentó Jyou haciendo que todos riesen.

Yamato, que lo último que quería el día de hoy era tener que tratar con locas fans, tuvo la tentación de mandarlas al diablo, pero no lo hizo y una vez más optó por poner esa sonrisa fingida que siempre reservaba para sus fans y muy amablemente accedió a firmarles esos autógrafos y hasta sacarse fotos con ellas. Sora contemplaba todo esto con una divertida sonrisa pero interiormente se sentía mal, ella era consciente de que Yamato siempre ha tenido gran popularidad con las chicas y sobre todo desde que formo su grupo, pero a veces desearía que no fuese así, desearía que ninguna otra chica se fijase en Ishida, que ella fuese la única que pudiese sacarse fotos con él y la única que pudiese escuchar su maravillosa voz, pero sabía de sobra que eso no era así y que probablemente nunca sería así, por lo que trataba de tomarse la situación con el mayor humor posible.

Tras esta pequeña interrupción por parte de estas chicas de Nerima, los amigos prosiguieron con sus propios asuntos y una vez más, Miyako fue la que más entusiasmada se mostró.

-Chicos, ¿Qué le vais a pedir al año nuevo?

Todos los jóvenes intentaron hacerse los despistados, puesto que es una pregunta que resulta bastante incomoda, ya que nunca es fácil expresar tus más ansiados deseos delante de los demás, aunque sean tus amigos.

-¡Venga chicos!, ¡no seáis tímidos!.- continuaba la portadora del digiegg del amor y la pureza.

-Miyako-chan, ¿no has oído nunca eso de que si lo dices en voz alta no se cumple?.- comentó Sora, que lo último que quería era tener que decir su deseo delante de todos sus amigos.

-¡Oh, vamos!, eso es una leyenda, empezare yo… eh mi deseo es…

-Que pueda repetir postre.- interrumpió una voz de chico, imitando a la de Miyako.

-¡Si!, eso es… y… ¡no!, yo….¡Daisuke!, ¿es que eres tonto?.- gritó la joven Inoue al goggle-boy, que acababa de llegar junto con los hermanos Yagami.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿me vas a decir que ese no es tu deseo?… bueno igual tienes otro y no me he dado cuenta.- dijo con descaro el joven mientras dirigía la mirada a Ken.

-¡Maldita sea Daisuke!, ¡te voy a matar!.- gritaba la peli-lila mientras le subían los colores al rostro, por el contrario Ken permanecía callado ya que por lo visto aún no se había enterado muy bien de que iba el tema.

-Vale chicos, basta ya.- cortó con autoridad Yamato.- voy a decir cual es mi deseo.

Todos le miraron expectantes y extrañados, especialmente Sora, porque no era muy normal que Yamato hablase de si mismo delante de los demás. El corazón de la pelirroja cada vez latía más deprisa a la espera de cada palabra que pronunciase Yamato y si ella se encontraba en ese deseo.

-Mi deseo para este año es…… que ¡¡¡¡Taichi se compre un despertador y llega puntual a una cita alguna vez en su vida!!!.- gritó Yamato al oído del moreno.

Tras ese comentario la mayoría de los presentes no pudieron retener las carcajadas, hasta Sora, que al oír esto suspiro de alivio. Pero Taichi no lo veía de esa forma y pronto respondió a su compañero.

-Muy bien Yamato, pero yo también tengo un deseo para este año y es que mi querido amigo Yamato, que esta aquí presente y que como todos sabréis tiene un grupo de música….. ¡¡¡Que aprenda a cantar!!!.- gritó también el moreno al oído de su rubio amigo.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso Taichi… pues tu deberías …. ¡¡¡aprender a jugar al futbol!!!.- volvió a gritar Yamato, cuyo orgullo había sido herido.

A consecuencia de estos gritos, todo los presentes comenzaron a murmurar entre si, puesto que se veía como inevitable una discusión de los dos amigos, que como siempre empezaba con una tontería.

-Deberíamos pararlos, ¿no creéis?.- preguntó Hikari, mientras veía como el ambiente cada vez se iba haciendo más tenso.

-¿Tu te atreves a meterte entre estos dos?, porque yo no.- dijo Koushiro, que también era consciente de que hacía rato que la discusión había dejado de ser una broma.

Y así es, como pronostico Koushiro, los dos amigos empezaron a discutir ante la desesperante mirada de todos los demás y la sorpresa de Ken, que nunca había estado presente en un enfrentamiento Yagami-Ishida.

-¡¡Que dejéis de discutir ya!!.- gritó un poderosa voz que hizo que los dos chicos se detuviesen de inmediato al ver que procedía de Sora Takenouchi.- bueno, parece ser que Miyako tenía razón, aunque lo digas en voz alta tu deseo se cumple.- comentaba una ya más calmada Sora, haciendo que tanto Yamato como Taichi riesen a carcajadas.

Después de este pequeño momento de lucha verbal entre los portadores del valor y la amistad, los chicos, más relajados tras la intervención una vez más de Sora, se dispusieron a ir al templo y ahí pedir sus deseos, pero esta vez en la más absoluta intimidad.

Tras los tradicionales rituales de año nuevo, Daisuke decidió mostrar cual era su más profundo deseo en ese momento.

-¡Tengo hambre!.- dijo el chico mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

-¿Que raro?, el pelma de Daisuke siempre dando la nota.- le respondió Miyako que aún seguía molesta con su amigo.

-La verdad es que yo también estoy un poco hambriento.- dijo Ken con timidez.

-¡Pues vamos a comer chicos!.- gritó Miyako con gran entusiasmo mientras se acercaba a Ken.

-¿Y él no es un pelma?.- preguntó Daisuke con enojo ante este trato discriminatorio, pero Miyako ya no le prestaba ninguna atención, estaba ocupada charlando amigablemente con el joven Ichijouji.

-Venga chaval, no te enfades que vamos a comer, además Yamato ha dicho que nos invitaba.- anunció Taichi mientras pegaba una palmada en la espalda a Daisuke y miraba de reojo a Ishida.

-¿Cómo que invito yo?, ¿de donde te has sacado eso?.- habló el joven rubio molesto.

-Yo invito.- apresuró a decir Takenouchi, para evitar una nueva pelea absurda de sus dos mejores amigos.

-¿Qué?, ¡Ni hablar!, no voy a permitir que invites tu.- dijo Yamato con seriedad.- … que invite Jyou.

-¿Eh?.- preguntó Jyou, que había oído su nombre, pero no sabía muy bien de que hablaban.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Yamato.- contestó rápidamente Takenouchi, ya que su cartera no habría aguantado invitar a comer a diez personas, entre las que están Taichi y Daisuke que contaban como otras diez.

-Si, esta bien.- afirmó Taichi.

-Yo con tal de que me inviten estoy de acuerdo.- comentaba Daisuke.

-Si, tienen razón, eres el mayor, es buena idea que invites tu.- dijo Koushiro al joven Kido.

-A mi sabes que no me gusta llevar la contraria a mi hermano, por lo que estoy de acuerdo con ellos.- se apuntó también Takeru con una sonrisa.

-¡Un momento chicos!, pero…. Hikari-chan, haz que entren en razón, por favor.- suplicaba un desesperado Jyou.

-Lo siento Jyou-senpai, pero es que yo dependo de una paga muy pequeña y de un hermano muy tragón.- explicó la joven Hikari, dejando a Kido en la más absoluta desolación.

Una vez que la comida de año nuevo de los digielegidos hubiese finalizado, los chicos regresaron de nuevo a sus hogares y Yamato se ofreció a acompañar a Sora a su casa dando un dulce paseo, permanecieron callados durante todo el rato y lo poco que hablaron no fueron mas que asuntos triviales y sin importancia, pero no les importaba, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y eso al fin y al cabo era la única finalidad del paseo. En seguida llegaron a su destino, y los chicos tuvieron que despedirse.

-Bueno, Sora… ya hemos llegado…

-Si, gracias por acompañarme… adiós.- dijo la chica mientras abría la puerta con rapidez.

-¡Espera!.- se apresuró a decir Yamato tomando la mano de la pelirroja, acción que hizo que el rubor llegase a las mejillas de la joven.- ahí una cosa que no hemos hecho este año y me apetece mucho hacerla.

Yamato acercó su rostro al de su amada, dispuesto a probar esos adictivos labios por primera vez en este año, pero un grito desde dentro de la vivienda hizo que se retirase de inmediato y que Sora se soltase de su mano.

-¡Sora!… ¡Oh, hola!.- saludó amablemente la Sr. Takenouchi al salir y ver a Yamato, este le respondió educadamente y Sora comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa.

-¡Mama!, ya entro… es que Yamato me ha acompañado a casa, pero ya se va.- dijo la joven con cierto nerviosismo.

-Puedes despedirte de tu amigo, pero no tardes en entrar que ha venido tu abuela y esta deseando verte.

Tras la interrupción, la madre de Sora se adentró de nuevo en su vivienda dejando a los chicos nuevamente solos.

-Yamato, tengo que entrar ya, nos vemos.

Es lo que dijo Sora mientras se apresuraba a entrar en el interior de su hogar, y dejando a su acompañante prácticamente con la palabra en la boca. El rubio, extrañado por la actitud de esta, opto por volver también a su hogar y tras disfrutar de un relajante baño en el que le dio tiempo a pensar en todo lo sucedido, decidió llamar de nuevo a la pelirroja.

-¿Sora?, soy yo, ¿Qué tal estas?.- saludó el joven educadamente.

-¡Ah!, hola Yamato, que sorpresa.- respondió Sora con nerviosismo.

Pero a Yamato no se le escapaba ningún detalle en cuanto a Sora se refiere, y no tardó en notar su nerviosismo y mostrarle su preocupación.

-Sora, ¿te encuentras bien?, te noto nerviosa.

-Yo no, estoy bien… solo que… bueno es por lo de antes, lo de la puerta de mi casa…

-Es… porque intente besarte, ¿te sentó mal?…- preguntó el joven con tristeza.

-¡No!, no es eso, bueno y si… es que, me sentí un poco incomoda y mi madre casi nos ve… - proseguía la muchacha con cierta preocupación.

-Entiendo… lo siento no quería ponerte en esa situación

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien.- tranquilizó la chica con dulzura al escuchar el triste tono de voz de la persona que ama.-… pero es que por el momento prefiero que mis padres no sepan nada, vamos que crean que tu sigues siendo simplemente un amigo.

-Como quieras….- asintió Yamato, aunque interiormente no podía evitar estar triste por este comportamiento de la chica de la que esta enamorado.

Fueron transcurriendo los días, Sora y Yamato no tenían muchas oportunidades de verse pero hablaban por teléfono todos los días, hasta que dieron comienzo a las clases y ahí pudieron empezar a coincidir. Fue en el instituto donde Yamato le propuso a Sora su primera cita, ya que aunque habían estado medio saliendo desde Navidad, a causa de sus compromisos y todos los sucesos en el Digimundo, los chicos aún no habían tenido una cita de verdad.

Cuando llegó el día de la cita, Sora estaba extremadamente nerviosa, tanto que se vistió como unas siete veces ya que nada le convencía… "estos pantalones no me quedan bien con el jersey", "ahora es el jersey el que no me queda bien con la falda…." pensaba la chica completamente apurada al ver como se acercaba la hora de partida y no se sentía cómoda con ninguna de sus prendas. Finalmente se decidió, sin ningún convencimiento, por una minifalda azul cielo y un jersey amarillo de cuello alto, y su abrigo azul el mismo que llevaba cuando se declaro a Yamato, al fin y al cabo, Ishida siempre le decía lo mucho que le gustaba su naturalidad, por lo que prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto, bastante tenía con el nudo en el estómago, los sudores fríos y las ganas de vomitar que le provocaban los nervios del inminente encuentro, aunque a pesar de todos estos nervios y miedos el sentimiento que dominaba dentro de ella era el de la ilusión, ilusión por ver que le depararía su primera cita con Yamato.

Habían quedado en el centro comercial, iban a ir al cine, un lugar perfecto para una primera cita, Sora pensando que ya llegaba tarde no dudo prácticamente en ir corriendo ya que lo último que deseaba era hacer esperar a su chico en el día de hoy, pero la sorpresa se la llevo cuando llego y aún no había nadie esperándola. La portadora del amor intentó tranquilizarse, ya que solo pasaban poco más de cinco minutos de la hora que habían quedado, no era necesario ponerse alarmista, por lo que pacientemente tomo asiento en un banco y espero, y espero….

-Ha pasado mas de media hora y este no llega.- hablaba para si misma mientras ojeaba el reloj.

La joven intentaba mantener la calma, mientras no paraba de mirar a cada minuto su móvil y se preguntaba porque Yamato no llegaba y puesto que si llegaba tarde lo normal habría sido que llamase a su celular para advertirla y tal llamada no se había producido, un sentimiento empezó a desbancar su ilusión, y no era otro que el sentimiento de abandono. Yamato le había dado plantón en su primera cita, este fue el pensamiento que invadió su mente, y a causa de ello, las lagrimas no tardaron en empezar a resbalar por sus mejillas. En el momento en que fue consciente de la situación, Sora decidió que no quería permanecer más en ese lugar, sus piernas se pusieron en marcha lejos de ahí, pero en ese mismo instante una acelerada respiración detrás suya hizo que se detuviera por completo.

-Lo siento… siento llegar tarde.- dijo de forma acelerada el joven que acababa de llegar.

Pero la joven Takenouchi ni se inmutó ante esta aparición y continuó dándole la espalda, puesto que no deseaba que Yamato supiese que había estado llorando por él, el rubio no se daba cuenta de ese detalle, y no dudó en acercarse a ella y buscarle la cara, pero esta se las apañó para seguir dándole la espalda.

-Sora… lo siento mucho, no fue culpa mía de verdad… el ensayo y… por favor no te enfades….

-Podrías haberme llamado.- dijo secamente aún sin volverse.

-¡Lo hice!, te envíe un mensaje al D-terminal, ¿no lo has recibido?.- preguntó el compañero de Gabumon que ya había desistido el intentar ponerse delante de ella, para poder verle el rostro.

-Lo tengo en casa… no pensé que me haría falta.

Por la sequedad y la cierta ironía de las palabras de la pelirroja, el portador de la amistad entendió perfectamente que estaba enfadada, pero eso no seria un inconveniente para él e intentó por todo los medios que la joven le perdonase, pero esta ya no estaba dispuesta a escuchar una palabra más del rubio y no dudo en dejar por zanjado el tema.

-Ya se me ha quitado las ganas de ir al cine, me voy a casa.

Conforme pronunciaba estas palabras, se alejaba del lugar, pero no pudo ir muy lejos porque enseguida Yamato la retuvo del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!.- ordenaba la joven intentando liberarse de su amigo.

-No espera, ¡escúchame, por favor!.- dijo el rubio mientras volvía a la chica, haciendo que por primera vez quedasen el uno en frente del otro y entonces es cuando Yamato, al ver los ojos humedecidos de Sora, fue consciente de que había estado llorando, e interiormente se maldijo por ser el responsable de ello.

-¡Suéltame, Yamato!, ¡quiero irme a casa!…- gritó Takenouchi al mismo tiempo en que nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Pero Yamato no estaba dispuesto a ceder y finalmente consiguió que Sora quedase delante suya mientras le retenía fuertemente de las manos e intentando mirar los rubíes que Sora tiene por ojos, cosa imposible ya que ella no despegaba la vista del suelo, preguntó con una ternura infinita.

-Sora, lo siento… ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?

Aún sin despegar la mirada del suelo, la joven con tristeza por pensar que un simple ensayo es más prioritario para Yamato que una cita con ella, susurró:

-¿Podrías decirme porque has llegado tarde?, ¿ha sido por el ensayo?, ¿tan importante es?

-¡No!… es por Akira, rompió una cuerda de la guitarra y no sabe cambiarla y me pidió a mi que se la cambiase… y luego insistió en que tocásemos algún tema para ver si estaba bien puesta… y cuando al fin salí de ahí era muy tarde… y vengo corriendo pero…

Pero al escuchar esta particular historia, Sora, sintiendo que Yamato le tomaba el pelo, se apresuró a interrumpir y levantando la mirada por primera vez en la cita preguntó incrédula.

-¿Me estas diciendo que el guitarrista de tu grupo no sabe cambiar una cuerda?… Yamato, esta es la peor excusa de la historia.

-¡Es verdad!, tienes que creerme, llama a Akira si quieres.- se excusó el joven desesperado mientras sacaba su teléfono y se lo ofrecía a la pelirroja.

Y al ver el convencimiento del rubio, Sora comenzó a creerse esta original excusa y no pudo evitar reírse de forma descontrolada ante la estupefacta mirada de Yamato.

-¿Me estas diciendo que el guitarrista de tu grupo no sabe cambiar una cuerda?.- volvió a preguntar Takenouchi pero esta vez entre carcajadas.- con razón sonabais tan mal.

En estos momentos, Yamato estaba realmente confuso, no sabia muy bien lo que estaba pasando y porque Sora había cambiado de repente de actitud, pero al verla tan feliz, en seguida se contagió de las risas de su acompañante, y con una mezcla de expectación y temor preguntó:

-Sora… entonces ¿todo bien?.

No recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de Takenouchi que continuaba con su descontrolado ataque de risa. Finalmente la joven consiguió calmarse y con una fingida seriedad contesto al estupefacto Yamato.

-No, todo no esta bien.

Este, le miró con temor porque aún no sabía muy bien si su chica le había perdonado o seguía enfadada, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Sora continuó hablando.

-Tu antes has dicho que me compensarías….

-Si, claro… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¡Yo elijo la película!.- se apresuró a decir Takenouchi.

Y sonriendo de alegría, Yamato accedió a esta simple petición.

-Por supuesto.

Sora sonrío también, pero al contrario que la sonrisa de Yamato, la suya era maliciosa, su chico había cedido muy rápidamente, pero lo que este no sabía es que su particular venganza la haría con la película que había decidido ver, que era recomendación de Mimi. Los dos jóvenes al fin pudieron pasear juntos en dirección a las taquillas, hasta que Yamato recordó algo de lo que Sora había dicho en su mini ataque de risa y no tardó en hacérselo saber.

-Sora…. ¿Qué ha sido eso que has dicho de que mi grupo suena mal?

-¿Eh?… yo… no…¡hemos llegado!.- se apresuró a decir la joven al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba a las taquillas y sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a hablar con la taquillera, en un claro intento de no tener que responder a la comprometedora pregunta de su chico.

Al llegar a las taquillas, Yamato le preguntó amablemente sobre su elección cinematográfica, mientras su mente estaba inmersa en un frustrado pensamiento, el cual era "¿en serio sonamos tan mal?".

-_Es la mañana llena de tempestad en el corazón del verano_.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a su acompañante y contemplaba divertida la cara de desesperación que se le había puesto a este.

-¿Esa?, pero si tiene pintas de ser un rollo.- dijo el chico, que lo último que quería ver era un dramón de los que no puedes evitar sacar el pañuelo.

Pero Sora le recordó la compensación que le había prometido Yamato y cruzándose de brazos, repitió sus mismas palabras.

-Dijiste que yo elegía la película, pues bien ya he elegido.

-Pero… ¡mira!, ¿no prefieres ver _Kill Bill_?, me han dicho que hay una escena impresionante cuando Uma se carga a una banda entera de yakuza…- hablaba el joven emocionado mientras contemplaba el cartel de la película en la que Uma Thurman salía con ese mono amarillo un tanto ajustado, acción que no pasó desapercibida para su chica.

-¿Uma?…..menudas confianzas tienes.- preguntó la chica con cierto tono celoso.

-¿Eh?.- dijo Ishida tratando de hacerse el despistado.

-Dijiste que yo elegía y no quiero ver una sangrienta batalla de yakuza, vemos _En la mañana llena de tempestad en el corazón del verano_.- repitió Takenouchi con convencimiento.

A Yamato no le quedó más remedio que ceder, ya que su peor pesadilla sería volver a enfadar a Sora y aunque sabía perfectamente que la chica solamente había elegido esa película para torturarle por su tardanza, el joven sacó la cartera sonriente.

-Dos para _Es la mañana llena de tempestad en el corazón del invierno… digo verano_.- pidió Ishida a la taquillera mientras le entregaba un billete.

-No quedan entradas para _Es la mañana llena de tempestad en el corazón del verano_.- contesto la taquillera secamente.

-¡Genial!… digo no, quiero decir que ahora podemos ver a Uma... digo _Kill Bill_.- empezó Yamato completamente nervioso ante la inquisidora mirada de Sora, que no estaba dispuesta a que se saliese con la suya, pero Yamato adivinando las intenciones de la pelirroja rápidamente hizo el pedido a la taquillera.

-¡Dos para _Kill Bill_!

-Yamato, yo no quiero ver eso.- dijo estupefacta por el atrevimiento del chico.

-No te preocupes joven, no hay entradas para _Kill Bill_.- contestó la taquillera secamente.

A lo que Sora no tardó en responder con malicia.

-¡Bien!

En cambio Yamato, no pudo reprimir su enfado con la seca taquillera, y los gritos se hicieron dueños del lugar.

-¡¡Y llevamos aquí diez minutos discutiendo sobre cual vemos…!! ¡¿nos podrías haber dicho desde el principio que no había entradas y nos ahorramos este paripé?!

Por lo visto, los gritos desquiciados no hicieron que la taquillera se alterase en absoluto y con una arrogante sonrisa se explicó.

-Habérmelo preguntado.

-Maldita…. ¡amargada!.- gritaba el rubio, que ya había perdido la paciencia, ante la atónita mirada de Sora que enseguida intentó hacer que se tranquilizase y entrase en razón.

Tras amenazas por parte de la pelirroja, Yamato una vez que se hubo calmado un poco, accedió a disculparse con la taquillera y pudieron continuar eligiendo la película que iban a presenciar en su primera cita.

-Y que tal…. ¿_Otra terapia peligrosa_?.- propuso la portadora del amor mirando los títulos de la cartelera.

-Bien.- accedió Yamato, que le parecería bien cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que permanecer por un minuto mas en esa dichosa taquilla.- ¡Dos para _Otra terapia peligrosa_!

-No hay entradas para _Otra terapia peligrosa_.- dijo la taquillera mientras observaba a Yamato con una sonrisa maligna, acción que no pasó desapercibida para el rubio, haciendo que le hierba la sangre.

-¿Y… _El último samurai_?.- preguntó la joven con desconfianza.

Yamato asintió de nuevo entre dientes, y una vez más hizo el pedido a su particular enemiga.

-Bien…. ¡Dos para _El último samurai_!

Y en un tono en el que se percibía gozo extremo, la taquillera contestó:

-No hay entradas para _El último samurai_.

-¿Y para _The ring_?.- preguntó una vez más Sora temerosa porque ya creía conocer la respuesta.

-No, ha-y, en-tra-das, pa-ra, _The, ring_.- contestaba la taquillera vocalizando al máximo cada sílaba, para provocar más si puede la ira del rubio.

-Y… para…

Pero Takenouchi no pudo hacer su nuevo pedido puesto que fue cortada bruscamente por un grito de furia de Yamato.

-¡Para lo que sea!, ¡nos da igual!, ¡cualquier cosa será mejor que aguantarla un minuto más!.- gritó el rubio con ira, mientras golpeaba el cristal de la taquilla.

Y como un nazi miraría a un judío en un campo de concentración, la taquillera les estregó las entradas que creyó convenientes.

-Bien, tomen que lo disfruten.

Yamato recogió las dichosas entradas violentamente y sin ni siquiera mirarlas se apresuró a entrar a la zona de las salas, seguido por Sora que estaba un poco confusa y temerosa por el enfado que llevaba su chico.

Tras pedir un gran saco de palomitas y un par de refrescos, que por supuesto pago Yamato, los jóvenes entraron en la sala, Yamato parecía que ya se había calmado de su particular lucha con la taquillera, y es que el joven se había propuesto que a partir de ahora la cita transcurriría de una manera idílica. Cuando tomaron asiento se dieron cuenta de que la película que iban a contemplar no era demasiado popular ya que en la sala solo se encontraban otras tres personas más y contando que dos de ellas eran una pareja que parecía que sus intereses estaban a años luz de la película, los chicos se hallaban prácticamente solos.

-No parece que esta película tenga mucho éxito.- comentaba Takenouchi mientras tomaba asiento.- ¿Cómo se titula?

-A ver… viene aquí en las entradas…. eh… es palito para arrriba, asterisco… ¡no!…. Mmm… ¿sabes árabe?.- preguntó el muchacho confuso al sentirse incapaz de leer el titulo.

-¡Se lee, _Agnesif gatfag nameghino_!.- gritó de repente un joven, con unas enormes gafas de culo de vaso, raya a un lado engominada y pintas terribles de "empollón" mientras asomaba la cabeza por detrás de los asientos.

Aún sorprendida por esta inesperada aparición, la portadora del amor contestó amablemente, pero lo que no sabía es que este chico estaba deseoso de compartir opinión sobre la película con alguien, y con ciertas sospechas pregunto:

-¿Pero vosotros vendréis a ver la película, no?, no como esos dos que están ahí.- señalando a la pareja que estaba en el rincón comiéndose a besos.

Al ver a la pareja, Sora no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al pensar que ella también podría hacer eso con Yamato, pero rápidamente se apresuró a desmentirlo.

-Si claro, venimos a ver la película.

-¡Genial!, es una historia fascinante de un reconocido director afgano, trata sobre la existencialidad de la seres y el universo a través de las rocas con una visión mística y…

-¡Creo que empieza!.- interrumpió el rubio, que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar una palabra más.

-Y lo mejor es que esta en versión original… pero no es preocupéis si no sabéis afgano… que esta subtitulado en árabe shami…- continuaba el joven.

-¡Gracias por la información Milhouse!, pero hemos venido a ver la peli, no a escucharte a ti.- volvió a interrumpir Yamato que estaba al borde de perder la paciencia de nuevo.

-Lo siento es que el cine afgano me emociona enormemente….- dijo "Milhouse", que demostrando que no conoce a Yamato enfadado, volvió a preguntar entusiasmado.- ¿Queréis que cuando finalice el visionado cinematográfico hagamos un coloquio?.

-Si, ya si eso después, ahora mejor veámosla.- se apresuró a contestar la pelirroja, que veía como la cara de Yamato cambiaba por momentos debido a la furia que estaba reteniendo.

Con el comienzo de las primeras imágenes, los chicos se tranquilizaron, "Milhouse" empezó a tomar apuntes y Sora y Yamato pudieron por fin disfrutar de algo de tranquilidad.

Sora estaba de los nervios, aunque nada de su cita trascurría como lo había planeado, seguía siendo su primera cita con Yamato y por ello se sentía tremendamente nerviosa. Estaba a la expectativa de cada movimiento que hiciese el chico, porque prácticamente estaban solos en el cine y como aunque prestasen atención a la película, no la iban a entender, se imaginaba que seria si ahora Yamato empezase a besarle, como la otra pareja que había presente, pero nada de eso ocurría, el músico en ningún momento hizo amago de querer tener contacto físico con ella, el único momento en el que sentía su piel era con los continuos roces de manos que tenían en el cubo de las palomitas. Cada vez que sentía su mano, Sora pensaba que le iba a estallar el corazón, y el pensamiento de que lo hiciese adrede recorría su mente, deseaba que lo hiciese adrede, hasta que en un roce, el chico le tomo la mano con fuerza.

Al sentir como Yamato agarraba su mano, la compañera de Piyomon empezó a ponerse más nerviosa aún y poco a poco logró girar la cabeza hacia el lado de Yamato, encontrándose así con los profundos zafiros de este, que le miraban fijamente. Sin dejar de mirarla, Yamato fue acercando su rostro al de ella, esta ya sentía su respiración, en ese momento, pensó que le besaría, desde Navidad, aún no se habían besado y pensó que este era el momento por lo que cerrando los ojos se preparo para recibir ese ansiado beso, pero no lo recibió. Al abrir los ojos observó que Yamato había llevado los labios a su oreja y que le susurraba:

-Tengo que ir al baño… ¿quieres que te compre algo más de comer?

Incrédula ante semejante pregunta e intentando disimular el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, la muchacha, contestó como pudo.

-¿Eh?… eh… no …con las palomitas ya tengo suficiente.

-Vale, ¡ahora vuelvo!.- dijo el joven con alegría al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba y se iba dejando a su acompañante completamente desconcertada.

A la vuelta de Yamato, la cita continuo de forma similar, definitivamente Sora y Yamato no iban a acabar como esa otra pareja con la que compartían sala, pero como la película era bastante larga tampoco había que descartar posibilidades. Sora se encontraba contando las veces que salía la roca nº 1 en la película, hasta que de repente sintió que algo se apoyaba en su hombro, noto calor y percibió una respiración que venia del lado donde estaba Yamato, por lo que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo, lentamente giro la cabeza hacia su derecha esperando encontrarse otra vez con esos profundos zafiros que Yamato tiene por ojos, pero no los encontró, ya que los ojos del rubio estaban completamente cerrados, su boca en cambio permanecía bien abierta mientras un hilillo de baba colgaba de ella, que poco a poco iba empapando el brazo de la chica, ¡Yamato se había quedado profundamente dormido!

Y una vez más, la comprensiva muchacha empezó a desesperarse de nuevo, no sabia si despertarle o ponerle el cuenco de las palomitas debajo de la boca para que no le empapara con su baba, finalmente con la mayor suavidad posible, le cerró la boca, pero el joven, al sentir el contacto de los dedos de Sora pasando por sus labios, cambio de posición haciéndose un ovillo hacia el otro lado, sin que se hubiese despertado lo más mínimo.

Contemplando esta escena, Sora fue consciente de que esa tarde iba a ser extremadamente larga, por lo que tras tapar a su acompañante con la chaqueta, dirigió de nuevo la mirada a la gran pantalla de cine, mientras sus manos ya estaban sumergidas en el enorme cuenco de palomitas.

Finalmente la tortura visual a la que les había sometido la "encantadora" taquillera, finalizo y cuando se encendieron las luces de la sala, la tenista se dispuso a despertar a su dormido amigo, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, el cuerpo no le respondió, se quedo completamente paralizada, observándolo, estudiando cada rasgo de su rostro, aún dormido se seguía viendo realmente bello, y como por instinto acercó su rostro al de él, dispuesta a probar los labios del dormido rubio, puesto que si estuviese despierto nunca se atrevería a hacer semejante acción. Y en el momento en que sus labios rozaban los de Yamato, unos escandalosos aplausos y vítores hizo que se detuviese en el acto.

-¡¡¡Bravo, magnífico!!!, ¡¡¡que maravilla de película!!!, ¡¡¡que mensaje!!.- gritaba sin poder controlar las lagrimas el particular "Milhouse", lo que hizo que Yamato despertase de golpe encontrándose con la cara de Sora a menos de 1 cm de él.

-Ya… ¿ya ha acabado?, que entretenida.- dijo somnoliento el rubio intentando desviar la vista del rostro de la chica, que se estaba poniendo más colorado por momentos.

Esta, tratando de disimular cuales eran sus intenciones, recogió el abrigo con rapidez y se dirigió a la salida tan deprisa como pudo, mientras trataba de contestar lo mejor que podía a su amigo.

-Si… parece… que… ¿nos vamos?

La atlética joven evitaba mirar a Yamato a la cara, estaba completamente avergonzada, él tampoco decía nada, aún estaba bastante somnoliento y no sabía muy bien lo que había sucedido, la pareja caminaba en dirección a la salida hasta que de nuevo fueron interceptados por el chico de la fila de atrás.

-¡Eh!, ¿A dónde vais compañeros?, ahora tenemos que comentar la película.

Para Yamato ese comentario fue la gota que colmo el vaso e hizo que, como es natural, perdiese por completo los nervios y girándose hacia el muchacho empezó a gritar como un histérico.

-¡A ver pesado!, ¿quieres dejarnos en paz?, ya hemos perdido 3 horas de nuestra vida con esta basura….

-En realidad duraba casi 6.…- se atrevió interrumpir "Milhouse".

-¡Pues 6!, ¡me da igual!, el caso es que no vamos a perder ni un minuto mas comentando esto, así que ¡¡vete a la mierda "Milhouse"!!.- gritó el rubio alejándose y dejando al chico atemorizado y a Sora aún más, puesto que ella debía continuar su cita con él.

Volviéndose a la pelirroja, el aterrado muchacho se atrevió a preguntar.

-Se… se….señorita… usted… pa….pa… parece mas equilibrada mental… que ….que su compañero… ¿podría decirme por que me llama "Milhouse"?

Y mientras Sora caminaba en busca de Yamato, la única respuesta que le dio fue.

-Bonitas gafas.

-Gra… gra… gracias… ¿pero por que me llama "Milhouse"?

Viendo la película, ya se les paso toda la tarde, por lo que en vez de continuar la cita decidieron volver casa, para decepción de Sora, y también de Yamato, ya que ambos habían puesto mucha ilusión en esta desastrosa cita. Fueron todo el camino prácticamente sin hablarse, Yamato parecía que aún seguía enfadado y lo último que Sora deseaba era provocarle más, hasta que de repente el rubio rodeó a Sora con el brazo y dulcemente le susurro:

-Lo siento…

Al escucharle, la tenista fue consciente de que el enfado de Yamato se había diluido por completo, por lo que girándose hacia el le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, la película no estaba tan mal… de hecho hubo un momento con la roca nº 3 en el que casi se me saltan las lagrimas, creo que este año le nominaran al oscar… que pena que te lo perdieses porque estabas dormido.

Yamato sonrío, una vez más la pelirroja había conseguido que cambiase su expresión seria por una sonrisa y sintiéndose afortunado por eso le miró con ternura.

-Sora…. va en serio, siento haber estado tan borde y tan irritable, es que yo… bueno estaba… un poco nervioso.

-¿Nervioso?, ¿y por que?.- preguntó Sora haciendo como si ella no hubiese estado toda la cita de los nervios.

-Bueno, es que no se si te has dado cuenta, pero esta ha sido nuestra primera cita.- comentó el joven sonrojándose.

Y haciendo como si se acabase de dar cuenta ahora de esa información, Sora asintió con una sonrisa, se sintió bien al ver que ella no había sido la única histérica en esta cita, sino que para Yamato también había sido de gran importancia.

En seguida llegaron al edificio donde residía la chica, y una vez más sus caminos se separaron ahí.

-Oye Yamato, que te parece si hacemos como si esta cita no hubiese pasado y quedamos otro día para una primera cita de verdad.- propuso la joven con entusiasmo.

Apoyando las manos en la cintura de ella, Yamato la miro con una traviesa sonrisa y le dijo:

-¿Es necesario?, yo creo que tampoco ha sido tan mala cita.

-Yamato, ha sido bastante desastrosa….- dijo la chica intentando sonar amable, mientras dejaba que Yamato la acercase más a él.

-¿Qué ha sido tan malo?.- preguntó el joven mientras llevaba una de sus manos al rostro de su amada y le recogía un mechón rebelde tras la oreja.-… que llegase más de media hora tarde, que me pusiese como el increíble Hulk con esa taquillera, que me durmiese en la peli, por no hablar del esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para contenerme y no romperle la cara a ese "Milhouse" del cine…

Enumerando las particulares maravillas que habían sucedido en su cita, Ishida aprovechaba la ocasión para acercar su rostro más al de joven que envolvía entre sus brazos, ante el total enrojecimiento de esta, que con una nerviosa sonrisa decidió seguirle el juego a su compañero.

-Visto de esa forma… supongo que ha sido una nueva experiencia, además hasta hemos aprendido algo de árabe…

-Vale, ha sido horrible…..- interrumpió Yamato echando la cabeza hacia atrás.-… pero creo que se como podemos mejorarla.

Y mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, Yamato ya había acercado sus labios a los de la joven, y en el momento que cerro los ojos, Sora sintió como unos calidos labios se posaban en los suyos, por primera vez en este año volvió a sentir todo el calor de Yamato, volvió a sentir esa ternura característica de sus besos, que permanece por mucho que el beso gane pasión, cosa que no tardo en suceder. La pelirroja poso sus manos en el rostro del joven acariciándolo con dulzura, lo que hizo que Yamato intensificara, más si puede, el ansiado beso, mientras sus brazos la envolvían por completo, pero inevitablemente el intercambio de fluidos finalizó, y ambos enamorados tuvieron que separarse.

-Si… ha… mejorado bastante.- dijo Sora con la respiración entrecortada tanto por la falta de aire como por el sofocante calor que en un minuto se había adueñado de ella, y la respuesta de Yamato no se hizo esperar, en forma de un nuevo y delicioso beso.

A medida que los días fueron pasando, Yamato y Sora se encontraban cada vez más a gusto con su relación, de tal forma que el joven pensó en compensarle al fin de la desastrosa película que tuvieron que contemplar en su primera cita. Estaba completamente ilusionado, y decidió darle la sorpresa a Sora en su practica de tenis.

-¡Hola!.- dijo el joven asomándose por detrás de la chica.

-¡Yamato!, que susto me has dado… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a verte… y… a ¡darte esto!

El bajista de los Teen-age wolves sacó del bolsillo dos entradas de cine y se las colocó a Sora en la cara.

-Entradas… para… _Es la mañana llena de tempestad en el corazón del verano_.- leyó la chica sorprendida.

-¡Si!, son para este sábado… aunque no son para el cine del centro comercial, la taquillera ha puesto un cartel de "no vender entradas a este chico" con mi foto, así que tendremos que ir a un cine un poco más alejado, aunque si tomamos el metro y hacemos un par de transbordos, solo se queda en 2 horas de viaje… ¡no es genial!.- dijo el rubio entusiasmado.

-Si… claro, es fantástico.- respondió sin ningún convencimiento y con una fingida sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida para Yamato.

-¿Qué pasa?, si quieres puedo convencer a mi padre para que nos lleve en su furgoneta.

Cada vez más apurada por ver el entusiasmo de su compañero, la portadora del amor decidió ser sincera con él.

-No, si no es eso… es que yo… ya la he visto.

-¿Cuándo?.- preguntó él extrañado.

-Fui este martes…- contestó la joven bajando la mirada.

Lo que hizo que Yamato se extrañase aún mas y le volviese a preguntar.

-¿Sola?

La muchacha apurada comenzó a tartamudear mientras su mirada continuaba fija en el suelo.

-No… con… con… con Taichi.

-¿Con Taichi?

Levantando la vista para poder visualizar la expresión de Yamato al conocer tal información, Sora se apresuró a darle una conveniente explicación.

-Si… pero tiene una explicación… es que Hikari quería ir a verla y su madre le obligo a Taichi a acompañarle y para no aburrirse Taichi, me pidió, más bien me suplico, que le acompañase.

-De acuerdo, no pasa nada, no te preocupes.- comentó el chico aparentando normalidad, aunque interiormente no le hiciese ninguna gracia escuchar el nombre de Taichi.

-Pero… si quieres podemos ir y la vemos juntos.

-No, es igual, si ya la has visto, no vas a ir a ver la misma peli dos veces en una semana, sería una tontería.- dijo Ishida con una fingida sonrisa.

Al ver la cara de decepción de Yamato, Takenouchi se sintió verdaderamente mal, parecía que Ishida había preparado esta sorpresa con mucha ilusión, y con tristeza por haberla estropeado se disculpo.

-Lo siento, debería habértelo dicho.

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien, ahora tengo que irme, no te entretengo más con tu entrenamiento.- dijo él, alejandose.

Pero antes de que se fuese del todo, Sora aún conservaba la esperanza de que realmente Yamato no se hubiese enfadado y por eso preguntó:

-¡¡Yamato!!, ¿nos vemos luego?.

Volviéndose lo justo, el joven le respondió con la mayor amabilidad posible.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, pero te llamo ¿vale?

Con esto, el compañero de Gabumon se alejó del lugar pero su mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Sora le había revelado, porque aunque Taichi fuese su mejor amigo y tuviese plena confianza en él, a veces deseaba que no tuviese tan buena relación con su Sora, de forma egoísta quería que Sora solo fuese para él. Por no hablar de sus enfermizos celos, aunque Sora le había confesado que nunca tuvo sentimientos por Yagami, más que de amistad, la idea de que algún día le dejaría a él por Taichi corría muy a menudo por su cabeza y estas situaciones no hacían mas que provocar más si puede el monstruo de los celos. Mientras cruzaba el instituto con todos estos dilemas devorando su mente, uno de sus amigos consiguió llamarle la atención y devolverle a la realidad.

-Yamato… ¡por fin te encuentro!.- dijo un pelirrojo sofocado.

-Eres tu Koushiro… ahora no tengo tiempo ni humor, así que déjame tranquilo.- contestó secamente el rubio.

-Yamato, pero es que tenemos que ensayar ese nuevo sonido que me dijiste para tu próximo concierto y…

-Toma.- interrumpió Yamato mientras le hacia entrega de las entradas de cine.-… ahora no tengo tiempo, pero para compensarte te invito al cine.

-Pero Yamato, si no hacemos las pruebas ahora, luego no dará tiempo….- comentó Koushiro extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

-Que te diviertas en el cine.- decía el joven rubio mientras se iba, dejando a Koushiro completamente perplejo.

-Pero Yamato ¿y la prueba de sonido?, luego cuando en el concierto los instrumentos no suenen bien seguro que me echa la culpa a mi.- se decía para si mismo un frustrado Koushiro.- y además…. ¿con quien voy yo ahora al cine?

Yamato fue directamente a casa, realmente no tenia nada que hacer, pero no quería estar con nadie, necesitaba la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba la soledad para poder pensar sobre su relación con Sora y como iba a afrontar este tipo de situaciones.

La semana pasó, y en ella Yamato no se mostró para nada enfadado ni molesto con su chica. Había decidido que no debía amargarse por este tipo de cosas, por el contrario la pelirroja no entendía muy bien la actitud de Yamato, estaba casi segura de que la noticia de que fue al cine con Taichi le había sentado mal, pero al ver que este se mostraba igual de cariñoso y atento que siempre, tampoco le dio importancia. Hasta que al comenzar la siguiente semana, Sora creyó que encajaba las piezas de este complejo puzzle que es la cabeza de Ishida, para desgracia de ella.

Todo empezó en el instituto, ese día estaba más ilusionada que nunca, ya que el viernes de esa misma semana seria un día muy especial para ella, y creyó que para Yamato también lo seria, hasta que habló con el y fue consciente de la realidad.

-Hi, Yamato!.- saludo Sora, con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Sora!, que contenta estas para ser un lunes.- respondió él sorprendido por la vitalidad de su amiga.

-Es que esta semana estoy contenta, ¿tu no?.- preguntó la joven mientras jugueteaba con los dedos como una niña pequeña.

-No se, supongo que como siempre.- dijo con naturalidad.- ¿Qué tiene de especial esta semana?

Sora con más ilusión por momentos y creyendo que Yamato se estaba haciendo el despistado contesto con una enérgica voz.

-Pues que va a ser ¡el viernes!, ¿Qué vamos hacer este viernes Yamato?

-Pues tu no se, pero yo tengo un concierto.

Al escuchar eso, Sora enmudeció un momento, pero tratando de conservar el optimismo que le caracterizaba preguntó:

-¡Ah!, no lo sabia, y ¿que vas a hacer después?

-Pues irme a casa, que para cuando llegue será de madrugada, es fuera de Odaiba.- explicó el chico con desgana aún sin entender a que venían tantas preguntas.

Y esta vez, si que la desilusión se adueño de ella y con miedo a la repuesta volvió a preguntar:

-Oh… entonces, ¿no vamos a quedar?

-Ya quedaremos el sábado… que mas da.- dijo el muchacho con tranquilidad.-… este viernes tampoco tiene nada de especial, ¿no?

-Pero… Yamato, es que este viernes es… es 24.- dijo al fin la joven esperando que entonces su chico cayese en la cuenta de lo especial que resultaba ese día.

-¿Y?…- volvió a preguntar el rubio, como si esa fecha no significase nada para el.

Conforme iba transcurriendo la conversación, Sora cada vez había ido perdiendo más la ilusión, pero se sintió realmente estúpida cuando escucho esa ultima pregunta de Yamato… "¿Y?"… ¿será verdad que para Yamato no significase nada ese día?, intentando aparentar normalidad, para que este no se diese cuenta de que acababa de hacerle mucho daño con esa declaración, Sora trato de salir de ahí lo más rápidamente posible, inventándose alguna tonta excusa que le permita desaparecer de ese lugar.

-No, nada… que yo… pues tenía un partido, pero si no puedes venir no pasa nada, nos vemos otro día, adiós.

Y tras este primer encuentro, la compañera de Piyomon se dio cuenta que esa semana que tanta ilusión le hacia ya no significaba nada para ella, puesto que para Yamato tampoco significaba nada.

A la tarde, la joven pelirroja paseaba por los alrededores del instituto dándole vueltas a la cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado esa mañana, en como Yamato se había olvidado por completo de la fecha donde cumplían un mes juntos, o peor que lo habría hecho adrede para vengarse de que fuese al cine con Taichi. Ya no sabía lo que pensar, en estos momentos todas las posibilidades eran validas en su cabeza, y la idea de que ella no significase nada para Yamato le invadió por completo, hasta que su mejor amigo le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

-¡Eh!, Sora… ¡no me haces caso!, ¿estas aquí o en el Digimundo?.- preguntaba Taichi mientras se acercaba a ella, ya que por lo visto llevaba un buen rato intentando llamar su atención.

-Tai-kun, hola, no te había visto.- contestó la pelirroja, mientras todos sus pensamientos aún continuaban en Yamato y su comportamiento.

-Sora es algo urgente, necesito hablar contigo…..- empezó el moreno apurado, luego se percató de la cara de concentración de su amiga y empezando a enfadase le gritó.- ¡Sora!, ¿me escuchas?

Con es pequeño grito el moreno consiguió llamar la atención de la chica y este pudo empezar al fin con sus explicaciones.

-Veras, es algo que me paso este fin de semana… ¿a que no sabes quien me invito al cine?….. ¡Koushiro!… al principio pensé, ¡que bien, igual me lleva a ver la de _Kill Bill_!, pero no, me llevo a ver un dramón… el mismo que fui a ver contigo y mi hermana… que por cierto, no puedo creer que haya visto esa mierda de película dos veces en una semana… bueno el caso es que estoy un poco preocupado porque Koushiro nunca me había invitado a ese tipo de cosas y… no se… ¿tu crees que… puede tener un interés especial por mi?…

-Claro… te dirá que tu eres especial, que no te ve como una simple amiga, te invitara al cine, a pasear, al parque de atracciones, te llamara todas las noches y luego cuando llegue vuestro aniversario o menstresario… ¡o como se diga! y tu estés con una ilusión tremenda por pasar el día con él, no podrás porque para el ese día solo es un día de otro concierto… y cuando le digas, pero Yamato es 24, el sólo te dirá… "¿Y?…..".- contaba la pelirroja con mezcla de frustración y enfado, y demostrando que no estaba haciendo ningún caso a los problemas de su amigo.

El joven Yagami que estuvo escuchando todos los lamentos de su amiga… al principio con temor por el hecho de que Sora pensase que hacía buena pareja con Koushiro, luego con enfado cuando comprobó que su amiga iba a su bola y no le había prestado la más minima atención a el y sus problemas, luego con extrañeza cuando escucho la palabra "menstresario" y finalmente con atención al ver que la chica estaba completamente frustrada, intento aconsejarle lo mejor que pudo.

-Esto… Sora…¿menstresario?… no sería ¿menstruación?…

-¿Qué?.- preguntó la pelirroja atónita por la única preocupación de su amigo.

-Si, así puedes ir a Yamato y decirle… ¡feliz menstruación!, jejeje.- dijo el moreno haciendo gala de su sentido del humor, lastima que en esos momentos no hubiese nadie para apreciarlo, ya que la única persona que tenia delante le miraba con auténtica cara de asesina en serie.

Antes de que su vida corriese peligro de verdad, Taichi decidió rectificarse.

-Vale, entendido… dejémoslo en aniversario...- y poniéndose serio demostró a Sora que si sabe escuchar.-… por lo que he podido entender es que… Yamato se ha olvidado de vuestro aniversario de un mes, ¿no?

-Si.- contestó la portadora del amor con tristeza.

-Pero... una pregunta… vosotros ¿empezasteis a salir el 24?.- preguntó el moreno extrañado.

Esa pregunta pillo completamente por sorpresa a Sora, e intentando hacer memoria de lo que paso hace un mes, trato de responder lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Eh?…pues no se… nosotros con toda la que se armo… pues esos días son muy confusos… pero se supone que si… o por lo menos yo lo cuento desde ahí…

-¿Y Yamato lo sabe?

-¿Eh?…

-¿Qué si Yamato sabe que se cuenta desde ese día?

-Pues no lo se… nunca hemos hablado del tema y como es nuestro primer mes… no tenemos ninguna referencia.- explicó la chica un tanto confusa por tantas preguntas de su amigo.

-Vale, Sora… tal vez el lo cuente desde que te pidió ser su novia… ¿cuando fue?, ¿el 24?.- preguntó Taichi, demostrando que realmente si había madurado.

-¿Eh?…. Pues no…

-¿el 25?…

-No….

-¿el 26?….

-Eh… realmente no….

-¿en año nuevo?

-No…

-¡Pues cuando!, ¡¡¿hoy?!!.- preguntaba Yagami a limpio grito, ya que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-La verdad es que… nunca… salimos juntos pero nunca me ha pedido que sea su novia.- dijo la chica pensativa, ya que en todo este mes no se había dado cuenta de este detalle.

Taichi se sorprendió por esa revelación pero demostrando sus conocimientos sobre Ishida, le pudo dar una buena explicación a su amiga.

-¿Qué?… bueno da igual, todos sabemos como es Yamato, su mejor cualidad no es la de expresarse precisamente.

-Supongo…- dijo la joven que por si no fuera poco con todas sus preocupaciones, ahora se le añadía una nueva.

-Pues igual eso es lo que pasa, que Yamato no es que se haya olvidado de la menstru… digo aniversario jeje… lo que pasa que igual no sabe que día es.

Sora, cuya ilusión había vuelta a su rostro debido a esas palabras preguntó:

-¿Tu crees?

-Seguro, tienes que decírselo.- dijo el moreno sintiéndose feliz por haber devuelto la alegría a su pelirroja amiga.

-¡Si!, tienes razón… pero tiene un concierto…. ¡ya se!, iré a su concierto y le daré una sorpresa… ¡gracias Taichi!.- dijo la joven mientras daba una amistosa palmada a su amigo en el hombro.

-De nada… para eso están los amigos.

Pero antes de irse, la chica aun tenia una cosa que hacer y con profundo interés preguntó:

-Por cierto… ¿Koushiro te invito a las palomitas?

-Pues no…- contestó el portador del valor sorprendido.

-¡Ah!, entonces no tienes nada que temer solo quiere ser tu amigo, aunque es una pena, haríais una bonita pareja.- dijo Takenouchi con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Ja, ja… que graciosa… pero para que lo sepas seguro que él ¡¡no se olvidaría de mi menstruación!!.- gritó Taichi, en lo que parecía un intento de enfado, lo que hizo que todos los estudiantes que paseaban por ahí se le quedasen mirando mientras Sora reía a carcajadas, y al escucharla, el moreno paso del color rojo de su cara a acompañar a su amiga con sonoras risas.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Yamato se encontraba en un lugar muy especial para todos los digielegidos, el Digimundo, había ido junto con su hermano, ya que era frecuente que los nuevos digielegidos fuesen al mundo digital para ayudar con su reconstrucción y cuando podían, los antiguos elegidos les echaban una mano.

-Me pitan los oídos.- dijo Yamato molesto.

-Eso que alguien esta hablando de ti, Yamato es que eres tan popular.- comento Takeru con una burlona sonrisa.

-Si alguien esta hablando de Yamato, seguro que es una chica.- dijo Gabumon con convencimiento.

-¡¡Seguro que Sora-san!!.- grito Takeru con entusiasmo.

-Vale, basta ya… como no os calléis, me voy y os las apañáis solos.- amenazó Yamato, que ya estaba cansado de tantos comentarios.

-Lo dice como si estuviese haciendo algo.- comentaba Pegasusmon, que realmente era el único que estaba trabajando mientras los demás cotilleaban, como era el caso de Takeru y Gabumon, o descansaban desde que llegaron, como era el caso de Yamato.

-Vale, me callo hermano, aunque no se porque no te gusta que hable de Sora.- dijo el portador de la esperanza con decepción.

A lo que le respondió Gabumon, con la encantadora naturalidad que caracteriza a un digimon.

-Es porque le resulta incomodo, es como si a ti te estuviésemos todo el día hablando de Hikari.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! de que hablas… yo no tengo ninguna relación con Hikari..- se apresuró a desmentir el rubio, mientras sus mejillas cambiaban de color por momentos.

Yamato, que vio en el sonrojado rostro de su hermano la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle pasar un poquito de vergüenza, exclamó:

-¡Oh, hermanito!… eres tan evidente….

Pero Takeru no estaba por la labor de continuar esa conversación, y rápidamente consiguió cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué vas a hacer este viernes?

-¿Eh?… tengo un concierto en Nakano, ya te lo dije…- respondió Yamato, que poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de lo hábil que es su hermano para desviar las conversaciones que no le interesan.

-¿Y que hay de Sora?, ¿va a ir contigo?.- volvió a preguntar el inquieto Takeru.

-Pues no… - contestó Yamato que aún no era consciente de cómo la conversación había regresado a Sora y él.

-Entonces… ¿no vais a pasar juntos el viernes?.- preguntó el joven rubio extrañado.

-¡Pero que manía os ha entrado a todos con este viernes!, ¡no se que tiene tan especial!.- gritó Yamato empezando a enfurecerse.

-Yamato, que es 24...- dijo el amigable Gabumon.

-¿Y…?…¡y!… ¡ay dios, que es 24!… .- parece ser que Yamato, al fin se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba el día 24, y entonces recordó lo ilusionada que se mostraba Sora el día de hoy y el poco tacto que tuvo con ella.- ¡Mierda!… ahora entiendo la actitud de Sora esta mañana y yo como un estúpido no me di cuenta… claro, es como nuestro aniversario…

-¿Aniversario?, en realidad no seria ¿mensversario? ¿o mesniversario?… o….

-¡¡Cállate Takeru!!.- gritó el portador de la amistad, que ya había perdido la poca paciencia que le caracteriza.

-Vale ¿y que vas a hacer?.- preguntó con curiosidad y temor Takaishi.

Yamato abatido dejo caer los brazos sin saber que pensar.

-Yo… yo… no lo se…

-¡Venga anímate, Yamato!, seguro que se te ocurre algo.- intentaba animar el digimon de la amistad.

-¡Ya se!… ¡puedes llevártela al concierto! y así pasáis el día juntos.- propuso Takeru con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué?, ¡ni hablar!, no voy a hacer que en la celebración de nuestro primer mes juntos Sora tenga que aguantar a esas niñatas histéricas que no hacen más que hacer y decir tonterías… si pudiese hacer que al concierto solo fuese ella…- comentaba Ishida con desilusión.

-¡Ya esta!, ¡ya lo tengo, es perfecto!.- gritó Takeru como si hubiese tenido una revelación divina.- tu confía en mi, yo me ocupo de todo.

-¿Qué?, ¿te has vuelto loco?, ¿yo confiar en ti?… claro y luego le pediré a Al capone que haga mi declaración de hacienda.- dijo Yamato con ironía, mientras Gabumon le miraba con cara de "¿Quién es Al capone?"

-Hermano relájate, yo me ocupo de todo, de verdad, tu solo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga.- dijo el joven con una sonrisa y mientras se alejaba iba murmurando.- mmm… tengo que llamar a Hikari, voy necesitar su ayuda.

Gabumon al ver que Yamato estaba mas abatido por momentos intento animarle, sin ningún éxito.

-No te reocupes Yamato, tu hermano es muy listo, seguro que ha tenido una excelente idea.

-Si eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa….- murmuraba el rubio empezando a caminar junto con su compañero.

Poco después apareció por ahí Patamon, completamente incrédulo por todo lo que esa tarde había sucedido.

-No trabajan, se largan sin avisar… ¿pero se puede saber para que han venido?

Tras ese día, Yamato, con más temor que esperanza, dejo todo en manos de su querido hermano y este empezó a llevar a cabo su magnifico plan de la celebración de aniversario de sus amigos. Mientras tanto en el instituto tenía que disimular frente a Sora y hacer como si aún no se había dado cuenta del aniversario de un mes, al mismo tiempo la joven también tenía que disimular sobre la sorpresa que tenía intención de darle a su chico presentándose en su concierto. Y con disimulos y reuniones secretas, el esperado viernes al fin llego y para variar nada fue como Sora lo había planeado.

Yamato no había dado señales de vida en todo el día, la chica supuso que sería porque estaba fuera de la ciudad, por lo que siguió convencida en su plan de ir a verle actuar, pero finalmente, por alguna razón, la joven se quedo en Odaiba y por ello, el ansiado día 24, lo pasaba deprimida en su habitación.

Se encontraba sentada en la cama, con la cabeza entre las piernas, mientras daba vueltas con los dedos al colgante que Yamato le regalo hace casi un mes. La pelirroja empezó a pensar en todo lo que este mes les había deparado y por primera vez se preguntó si el hecho de hacer esas galletas para Yamato había sido tan buena idea, porque todo era diferente entre ellos desde aquel día y ya siempre seria diferente, quieran o no, habían traspasado la barrera de la amistad y ya nunca podrían volver a echarse atrás. Sora se mostraba francamente confundida, echaba de menos a su amigo Yamato y la simple relación de amistad que había tenido con él en todos estos años, pero a la vez, en su interior era consciente de que nunca lo había podido ver como un simple amigo y que antes de que ambos confesasen sus sentimientos, cuando su relación no era más que de amistad, lo que ella más deseaba en el mundo era poder llegar a establecer una relación más profunda con él, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo había pensado. La pelirroja estaba sumergida en todos estos contradictorios pensamientos hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta de su habitación y le hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Se puede?.- preguntó con timidez un moreno mientras abría lentamente la puerta.

La joven levantó la cabeza para ver a su amigo y con desanimo le saludo lo mejor que pudo.

-¡Oh, Taichi!, claro entra.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí, dime… ¿no se supone que ibas a ir a un concierto?.- preguntó con dulzura el chico, al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a su amiga.

-Cambio de planes…- respondió la chica con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada… es que… a Yamato no le pareció una buena idea que fuese a su concierto.- explicaba la pelirroja con tristeza.

-¿Pero no se supone que era una sorpresa?, ¿Por qué se lo has dicho?.- preguntó el moreno extrañado.

-¿Eh?… bueno no iba a decírselo… pero es que toca fuera de la ciudad y yo no recordaba en que sitio de modo que se lo pregunte… bueno primero llame a Koushiro… pero lo único que me dijo fueron histéricos gritos sobre el sonido, los instrumentos y que le dijese a Yamato que le llamase, después llame a Miyako… pero no conseguí entenderle muy bien lo que decía, creo que estaba en clase de química… y cuando corte la llamada se oyó una explosión… por cierto no he vuelto a saber nada de ella… luego llamé a Takeru, pero no lo sabía… le pregunte también a Hikari que estaba en su casa en ese momento… pero tamp….

-¡Un momento!.- interrumpió Yagami alterado.- ¿se puede saber que hacia mi hermanita en casa de Takeru?

-No lo se, creo que hacían un trabajo… algo sobre "Operación lobo-pájaro"…

-¡Oh, si!, jeje jeje… algo me comento Hikari.- dijo Taichi con muy poco disimulo.

-Bueno el caso es que como nadie sabía donde daba ese dichoso concierto, le llame y me dijo que no era buena idea que fuese…- finalizó su historia con tristeza.

Pero Taichi, que le estuvo escuchando atentamente, encontró un pequeño detalle que le hizo enfurecer.

-Sora… y… ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mi?

-¿Tu sabes donde toca?.- preguntó la chica con escepticismo.

-No… pero me siento discriminado.- dijo Taichi mientras hacia pucheros.

Pero Sora, ya estaba harta de tantas explicaciones y tumbándose en la cama mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos dio un clamoroso grito.

-¡Este es el peor aniversario de mi vida!

-Sora, es el primero de tu vida, no tienes mucho con que comparar.- puntualizó el moreno.

-¡Me da igual!, el caso es que debía ser perfecto…- dijo la pelirroja, mientras se sumergía de nuevo en sus pensamientos.-… igual, todo esto fue un error… tal vez nunca debí decirle a Yamato lo que sentía… puede que el no sienta lo mismo por mi…

Y ante esos desafortunados pensamientos, Sora no puedo contener unas rebeldes lagrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas, acción que no paso desapercibida para Taichi, por lo que rápidamente se incorporo en frente de donde descansaba su amiga y con entusiasmo le dijo:

-¡Venga, levanta!, no vas a estar el día de tu aniversario lloriqueando en la cama. ¡tu te vienes conmigo ahora mismo!

-¿Qué?, no, ni hablar, no me apetece ir a ningún sitio yo me quedo aquí.- contestó la chica tapándose por completo con la manta.

Yagami, que conoce mejor que nadie a Sora y sabe que de vez en cuando necesita que alguien le de un pequeño empujón, le arrebató por completo la manta y tirando de su brazo trato de incorporarla, ante la resistencia de ella, que no tenia ninguna intención de moverse.

-¡Oh, vamos!, yo soy una excelente compañía, soy más divertido que Yamato, más guapo y canto mil veces mejor.- dijo el portador del valor con una sonrisa, haciendo que a Takenouchi se le dibujase también una pequeña sonrisa.

-Taichi… la última vez que estuvimos en un karaoke, te echaron porque se quedaban sin clientela ya que todos se largaron para no escucharte.- respondió Sora, ya sentada en la cama.

-Es que no saben apreciar mi arte.- dijo el moreno con naturalidad, luego chasqueando los dedos exclamó con alegría.- ¡Venga! cámbiate y ponte guapa, que te voy a llevar a un sitio genial.

Y a consecuencia de esa declaración, la chica, sorprendida, se levantó de la cama con los brazos en jarra y con un fingido tono de enfado preguntó:

-¿Qué me ponga guapa?, que insinúas Yagami ¿que ahora no estoy guapa?

Taichi, rojo por momentos, porque una vez más había quedado en evidencia su poco tacto, intentaba salir de esa comprometida situación lo más dignamente posible.

-Si claro que si, pero es que creo que si vas en pijama a la calle, la gente se te quedara mirando….

-¿Eh?…. - sorprendida, al darse cuenta de que realmente estaba en pijama.- Espérame, ya me cambio.

Taichi con una gran sonrisa triunfal, puesto que su técnica de persuasión había resultado más que exitosa, salio a fuera de la casa a esperar a su amiga y un buen rato después, (un par de minutos según Sora, más de 3 horas según Taichi) la chica apareció, al verla, Yagami se quedo completamente maravillado, verdaderamente el pijama no le hacia justicia. Contemplándola, con ese sencillo vestido que lucia, cayo en la cuenta de que esa mujer que tenía delante poco tenia que ver con esa niña que jugaba a revolcarse en el barro con él, hace no demasiados años. La joven sonreía con diversión al ver a su amigo completamente boquiabierto y solamente le dijo:

-Taichi, cierra la boca que se te van a meter moscas.

Eso hizo que Yagami volviese de su trance y acercándose a su amiga le dijo con una seriedad desconocida.

-Sora, tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Si?.- preguntó la joven rebuscando las llaves en el bolso para poder cerrar la puerta.

Taichi sin pensárselo dos veces llevo su mano al rostro de ella, ante la total sorpresa de esta y con una ligera caricia le dijo.

-¿Es barro?.- preguntó extrañado mientras estudiaba entre sus dedos la muestra que había obtenido de la cara de ella.

-¿Eh?.- se pregunto la pelirroja atónita por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Que tienes barro en la cara…- repitió el chico con total naturalidad, haciendo que la escena perdiese cualquier rastro de romanticismo.

Sora rápidamente se frotó la mano por la cara con fuerza mientras murmuraba:

-La última vez que juego a tirarme barro con mi vecino de 6 años…

Entonces es cuando Taichi se dio cuenta de que tal vez estuviese equivocado y que aunque exteriormente, Sora fuese cada día más femenina, en el interior no dejaba de ser esa niña incansable, dispuesta a jugar en todo momento.

Los dos juntos salieron por fin del edificio, en dirección al sitio genial que Taichi había propuesto.

-¿Tu casa?… ¿este es el sitio tan genial?… ¡tu casa!… - preguntaba la pelirroja con enfado al ver que su amigo le había traído a su hogar.

-¡Cállate y entra!.- dijo el moreno mientras empujaba a su indecisa amiga al interior, de la misma forma que lo hizo hace un mes.

-¡Taichi! me estoy empezando a hartar de tus empujones.- gritó la chica con cierto enfado.

Al entrar en el interior del hogar, les recibió una alegre muchacha y señalando hacia su habitación preguntó:

-¡Sora-san!, por fin has venido ¿nos vamos?.

-¡Ah!, ya entiendo, teníamos que recoger a tu hermana.- supuso la portadora del amor que no entendía nada de lo que los Yagami habían preparado para ella.

-La necesitamos para que abra la puerta.- explicaba Yagami al mismo tiempo que se adentraba en la habitación, luego murmurando solo para Hikari añadió.- además es una cotilla y no quería perderse nada….

-¿La puerta?… entonces ¿vamos al Digimundo?… ¡¡Taichi, al Digimundo puedo ir en pijama perfectamente!!.- gritó la chica frustrada por haberse arreglado tanto solo para ir a visitar a Piyomon.

-¡¡Puerta digital abierta!!, ¡¡adelante niños elegidos!!

Los tres chicos fueron absorbidos por la computadora y fueron transportados una vez más, al maravilloso mundo digital que tanto querían. Cayeron en un lugar un poco boscoso y como era de noche, no pudieron vislumbrar gran cosa, cuando Sora se levanto, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a sus compañeros, y pronto llegó a la conclusión de que en ese lugar no había rastro de los Yagami.

-¿Taichi?, ¿Hikari?… ¿Dónde estáis?… ¡eh Taichi, no tiene gracia!

Sora comenzó a dar vueltas conforme su desesperación iba en aumento, mientras maldecía a los hermanos Yagami, hasta que de repente, sus oídos comenzaron a escuchar los primeros acordes de una guitarra. La pelirroja extrañada camino siguiendo ese dulce sonido que le condujo hasta un hermoso claro, en medio, una mesita con unas velas iluminaban lo que parecía una cena a punto de servirse y entonces es cuando comenzó a escuchar detrás suya una voz demasiado familiar, la joven se giro lentamente encontrándose con el dueño de esa maravillosa voz, que no era otro que su Yamato. Sentado en una gran rama en el suelo, tocaba con entusiasmo la guitarra, mientras cantaba solo para ella. La portadora del amor no sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer, sin duda, esto era lo último que se habría esperado que ocurriese en el día de hoy, intentando contener la emoción que sentía, lo único que pudo hacer es quedarse maravillada escuchando la dulce canción con la que el chico que ama le estaba obsequiando.

Tras finalizar el exclusivo concierto, el joven Ishida se acerco hacia la sorprendida Takenouchi, estaba completamente ruborizado, cuando llegó hasta su compañera le pregunto con timidez.

-Te… ¿te ha gustado?

Sora no respondió, había quedado totalmente paralizada y sin palabras, el corazón latía a mil por hora, sin duda, este era un momento que recordaría toda la vida, Yamato al ver que la chica no reaccionaba continuó hablando.

-La he compuesto para ti… se llama _Tobira_, es mi regalo de aniversario…

Ante esas tímidas palabras de Ishida, Sora con un hilillo de voz acertó a decir.

-Es… ha … sido… precioso… muchas gracias…

Sonriendo, el joven tomo la mano de su compañera entre las suyas y con ternura le dijo:

-Espero, que esto te compense por haberme olvidado de lo especial que es este día, te prometo que nunca más volverá a pasar.

En momentos como este, Sora no puede ser más feliz, porque ¿cuantas chicas tienen la suerte de que un chico como Yamato Ishida les regale un concierto exclusivo? Ante este regalo, fue consciente de que todas sus dudas respecto a su relación habían sido completamente infundadas, y más que nunca tuvo claro, que el hacer esas galletas para Yamato había sido una de las mejores decisiones de su corta vida. Pero entonces cayo en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle, ¡el concierto de Yamato!, llevaba una semana preparándolo y estaba segura de que era para el día de hoy y por eso le preguntó extrañada.

-Pero Yamato… ¿y el concierto?

-Ya he dado un concierto… exclusivo para ti… ¿es que quieres un bis?.- preguntó el joven con una sonrisa.

-¡Yamato!, me refiero al concierto que tenías fuera de la ciudad, por cierto tienes que llamar a Koushiro…

-¡Oh, ese concierto!…- interrumpió Ishida haciéndose el loco.- si, bueno digamos que oficialmente estoy en la cama con 40 de fiebre.

-¿Has suspendido un concierto tan importante por mi?.- preguntó la chica emocionada.

-Claro, tu para mi eres mucho mas importante que cualquier concierto.- contestó el joven con absoluta naturalidad.

Al escuchar eso, Sora no puedo retener su emoción por más tiempo y nuevas lagrimas se adueñaron de sus ojos, pero al intentar quitarlas con las manos, Yamato se le adelantó y con una sonrisa en la cara, suavemente le volvió a limpiar esas lagrimas de felicidad. Y ante esta atmósfera de romanticismo, ambos chicos coincidieron en que eran el momento perfecto para volver a besarse, pero para su desgracia había alguien presente que no se percató de eso, e interrumpió con un estruendoso grito.

-¡Eh!, yo me apresuraría en cenar porque sino Gabumon no va tardar en comérselo todo.- gritó Piyomon, que estaba haciendo labores de camarero junto con su amigo Gabumon.

-¡Lo dices como si tu no estuvieses todo el rato llenando el pico!.- se defendía el amigable digimon.

Apenas que escucharon ese grito, los chicos se separaron con velocidad, quedándose con las ganas de probarse una vez más el uno al otro, pero con una sonrisa en la cara, Sora se acerco hasta sus amigos digitales preguntando:

-¡Piyomon!, ¿así que tu también estabas metida en esto?.

-¡Yo no!, a mi me han contado sus planes hace diez minutos, dijeron que soy una bocazas y si lo sabía de antes te lo habría contado.- explicó la digimon rosa con frustración.

-Piyomon, de hecho te hemos tenido que atar para que no fueses a casa de Sora cuando te lo hemos contado.- dijo Gabumon.

-¡Bueno es igual!, no discutáis, vamos a cenar que tiene un aspecto delicioso, no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto.- dijo la chica mientras contemplaba ilusionada la íntima mesita donde iba a cenar en compañía de Ishida.

-Realmente fue idea de mi hermano…- explicaba Yamato a la vez que caminaba hacia la mesa.

-¿De Takeru?.- preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida mientras dejaba, que Yamato tomase su mano guiándola a la mesa.

-Si… el te tiene mucho cariño.

-Yo también a él. Takeru es adorable.- respondió la muchacha sonriendo con ternura, puesto que ese sentimiento es más que reciproco, ya que en cuanto conoció a Takeru, no dudo en adoptarlo como su hermanito postizo.

Mientras, en los arbustos de al lado, tres jóvenes escondidos presenciaban como se estaba llevando a cabo la cita sin perder el más mínimo detalle.

-Vaya, Takeru tienes a Sora encantada contigo.- dijo Hikari en tono de reproche.

A lo que Takeru respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué le voy a hacer?, tengo el don de ser encantador.

-¡Vale chicos!, vámonos a casa, ya no pintamos nada aquí.- dijo Taichi interponiéndose en medio de los dos chicos, ya que como buen hermano mayor ultra protector, no le gusta que nadie sea encantador con su hermanita.

Pero la pequeña Yagami, que estaba encantada de poder presenciar una película romántica en directo, no estaba dispuesta a irse tan pronto de ahí, y de esa forma se lo hizo saber a su hermano.

-Espera hermano, ¿no podemos quedarnos un poco más? Se ven tan tiernos.

-Si, hacen una pareja tan bonita.- comentó Takeru mientras miraba de reojo a Hikari, acción que no pasó desapercibida para Taichi y echando una amenazante mirada al rubio dijo:

-¡Si, lo hacen!, pero eso no quiere decir que entre los digielegidos haya alguna otra pareja que quede bien… no se si me entiendes….

-¿Lo dices por lo tuyo con Koushiro?.- preguntó el joven con inocencia.

-Hermano… ¿lo vuestro va en serio?.- preguntó también Hikari extrañada a la par que asustada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡por supuesto que no!, ¡solo me invito al cine!, ¡ni siquiera a las palomitas!.- se apresuró a desmentir un apurado Taichi.

-¡Oh, mira que mono es Yamato!, le acerca la silla para que se siente…. ¡ah, no!… es que había una caca… wow y que pedazo de caca… creo que los Numemons han pasado por aquí….- retransmitía Hikari, que otra vez estaba sumergida en su particular telenovela.

Pero Taichi no estaba dispuesto a continuar ahí, helándose de frío como un pasmarote, y con autoridad le dio una contundente orden a su hermanita.

-¡Venga Hikari!, que luego no duermes, ¡¡vámonos ya!!.

-Si voy… - dijo Hikari aún sin perder detalle de la función.- …auch… ¡maldito resfriado!

Pero ese estornudo, fue demasiado para la pareja de enamorados, que desde el principio eran conscientes de que no estaban solos, pero habían estado haciéndose los sordos para ver si sus amigos se iban ya, pero al darse cuenta que seguían ahí cotilleando con descaro, decidieron hacerles una visitilla.

-Toma Hikari-chan.- dijo Yamato mientras se asomaba a los arbustos y le ofrecía un pañuelo a la portadora de la luz.

-Gra… gracias.- contestó la pequeña ruborizada al ver que les habían descubierto.

-Ahora a ver como os digo esto sin sonar desagradable… yo os agradezco mucho todo lo que habéis hecho… pero ¡podéis largaros ya!.- gritó Yamato que finalmente había perdido la paciencia.

Pero Takeru, ignoro por completó a su hermano y para hacerle de rabiar un poquito, se dirigió a Sora y con una sonrisa le preguntó:

-Sora-san, ¿en serio crees que soy adorable?

-Yo… pues… en estos momentos no.- dijo la chica, que lo único que deseaba era poder pasar el día a solas con su chico, lo que hizo que Takeru hiciese pucheros.

Viendo que la escena estaba siendo más extravagante por momentos, el portador del valor decidió poner orden.

-Vale, Yamato tranquilo, nosotros ya nos íbamos lo que pasa que mi hermana es una cotilla y tu hermanito tampoco se queda atrás y….- Taichi alzó la vista y la nariz hacia la sabrosa cena que estaba servida y que en estos momentos estaba siendo devorada por Gabumon y Piyomon.- …y… y… que buena pinta tiene eso….

-Chicos, ¿habéis cenado?.- preguntó Takenouchi al ver como a Taichi le colgaba una baba.

-No… como hemos estado tan ocupados preparándoos esta sorpresa.- explicó Takeru, en un claro intento de dar lastima.

Y en una demostración de que Sora es incapaz de decir que no a la cara de lastima de su cuñado preguntó:

-¿Queréis cenar con nosotros?

-¡¡¿Qué?!!.- gritó Yamato alarmado.

-¡Oh, no!, no podemos hacer eso, es vuestra cena y vuestro aniversa… ¿eso es sushi?.- hablaba Taichi mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

-¡¡Esta riquísimo!!, ¿quieres Hikari?

Takeru que hace rato que había aceptado la invitación de su cuñada, ofreció un poco de esa rica cena a Hikari..

-Pero Takeru es la cena de… (ruido de tripas hambrientas)… pero solo un poco ¿eh?.- dijo Hikari mientras tomaba el trozo que le ofrecía su amigo.

En pocos minutos, la romántica e intima cena de Yamato y Sora, se convirtió en un buffet libre para todos sus amigos y el chico, al ver que se iba a quedar sin probar ese delicioso sushi, decidió llevarse a Sora de ahí.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?.- preguntó ofreciendo la mano a su amiga, esta la aceptó encantada y juntos empezaron a caminar bajo el estrellado cielo del Digimundo.

-¿Tienes hambre?.- preguntó el rubio con amabilidad, haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado los rugidos de las tripas de su amiga.

Sora intentando disimular el constante ruido que realizaban sus tripas se apresuró a contestar.

-Un poco,… ¿Vamos al restaurante de Digitamamon?, esta por aquí cerca.

-Preferiría ir a otro sitio.- respondió Yamato, que no guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar.

-De acuerdo… - dijo las chicas mientras se le escapaba una ligera sonrisa por el comentario de su amigo.

Los jóvenes prosiguieron su romántico paseo hasta que una vez más comprobaron que el Digimundo es una auténtica caja de sorpresas.

-¿Qué es eso?, ¿un frigorífico?.- dijo la joven extrañada al ver un frigorífico en medio del bosque.

-¡Genial!, ¡¡¡igual tiene huevos!!!, ¿te acuerdas?.- dijo el rubio entusiasmado mientras corría hacia la nevera.

-¿Qué si me acuerdo?, cuando volví a casa estuve casi un año sin comer huevos, menudo empacho.- comentó Sora con nostalgia.

-Tenemos suerte.- dijo el rubio con la cabeza metida en el frigorífico.

-¿Huevos?.- preguntó Takenouchi temerosa.

-¡No!, ¡manzanas!.- dijo el joven ofreciendo una manzana a su amiga.

Sora la aceptó y rápidamente comenzó a devorarla como si hiciese siglos que no comía, Yamato, por el contrario, se quedó contemplándola divertido y al ver el espectáculo que estaba dando, la pelirroja comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Es… esta muy buena.- dijo Takenouchi, que ahora ya comía la manzana como una persona normal.

-Sora… me alegro de haber pasado este mes contigo… ha sido el mes más feliz de mi vida.- dijo de repente Yamato con seriedad pillando a Sora completamente por sorpresa.

-Yo… yo me alegro de que te gustasen las galletas… - respondió la chica sin pensar, haciendo que Yamato volviese a reír divertido.- … ¿eh?… no lo que quiero decir es que… no me arrepiento de nada, creo ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida… y…. ¡Dios mío, el momento más romántico de mi vida y empiezo a decir tonterías!

-Sora, tu nunca dices tonterías…. - dijo el chico con dulzura mientras acariciaba el rostro de Sora y lentamente se fundió con ella, en un largo y apasionado beso.

Tras la celebración del aniversario de un mes, Enero no tardó en marcharse. Había sido un mes muy extraño para todos, lleno de cambios y de cosas nuevas, pero para Sora y Yamato este mes había sido el mes de la ilusión, la ilusión de empezar algo nuevo, de no saber lo que les deparará el futuro, pero si saber que sea lo que sea lo vivirán juntos.

* * *

N/A: ¿algún aficionado a la poesía en la sala?… es por si a alguien le ha resultado familiar el título de la peli que quería ver Sora, _Es la mañana llena de tempestad en el corazón del verano_, si lo reconozco es el primer verso de un poema de Neruda, se supone que es el típico melodrama con el que acaba llorando hasta Rambo, y como no soy muy imaginativa para estas cosas agarre el libro de poesía y lo primero que leí, jajaja… es decir, que la peli no existe en realidad, bueno y el documental afgano creo que tampoco, por existir no existen ni las palabras del título jaja y si existiese segurísimo que no me enteraría.

Y respecto a la relación de Sora y Yama, si alguien ha leído el fic predecesor de este, Yamato nunca le pidió a Sora que fuese su novia con esas palabras, por eso están saliendo juntos pero de una forma no oficial por así decirlo, por lo menos eso es lo que se cree Sora… lo que piensa Yamato ya lo veréis más adelante….

También aclarar antes de que haya alarmismos que no va a ver yaoi entre Koushiro y Taichi ¡¡¡son solo amigos!!!, ¡¡no le invito a las palomitas!!

Solo una pregunta más de trivial, ¿alguien sabe como se le llama al aniversario de un mes?… ¡es una de esas preguntas que me quita el sueño!, en realidad no, pero bueno intento dar un poco de pena jaja, por favor si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga, aunque creo que el que más se acerco fue Takeru que para algo es el futuro escritor, tiene que saber vocabulario, jeje. (lo de Taichi mejor no lo comentamos)

Me callo, que al final las aclaraciones van a ser mas largas que el capítulo en si… jeje…. **¡¡Hasta Febrero!!**

**Arigato!!  
**


	2. Febrero, Amor

Voy a aprovechar para agradecer a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior, en especial como siempre, a los que me dejaron sus reviews, ¡mil gracias!

Y para que veáis que leo las cosas jeje… a este capítulo le he añadido una frase especialmente dedicada a MissCullen9 ¡a ver si la adivinas!

* * *

.

**Febrero, Amor**

El mes del amor por excelencia había llegado a Odaiba y con él traería este maravilloso sentimiento, la mejor sensación que se puede experimentar, pero también se puede transformar en la más absoluta agonía si ese sentimiento no es correspondido. De todas formas, a pesar de su corta duración, Febrero daría mucho de si para dos jóvenes enamorados que recién habían empezado su relación.

En el instituto de Odaiba era donde se encontraban Sora y Yamato, las clases ya habían finalizado y ellos aprovechaban sus momentos libres para estar juntos y hacer planes para el futuro.

-Este fin de semana estoy libre, si tu no tienes nada que hacer podríamos quedar.- empezó Yamato tomando asiento al lado de la pelirroja.

Sora alzó la cabeza dejando que la fría brisa invernal juguetease con sus cabellos y miró a Yamato con una sonrisa de ilusión.

-Yo también estoy libre, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-Mmmmm… no se…

-¡Y si vamos a patinar!.- propuso la chica levantándose de golpe e interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio.

-Eh… eh… ¿patinar?.- preguntó Ishida sobresaltado por la inesperada proposición de su amiga.

-Si, unas compañeras de tenis estuvieron el fin de semana pasado y se lo pasaron genial, será divertido.- dijo Sora imaginándose lo romántico que podía resultar patinar de la mano de Yamato.

-Eh… patinar… pero te refieres ¿sobre hielo?… ¿con patines y todo?.- preguntó Yamato con temor haciendo que a Sora se le dibujase una tierna sonrisa.

-Esa es la idea Yamato, pero si no quieres no pasa nada.

-¡No!, yo quiero, es que…- empezó a excusarse el rubio.

-¿No sabes patinar?.- interrumpió Sora con inocencia.

-¡¡Claro que se patinar!!.- se apresuró a responder Ishida dispuesto a seguir conservando su orgullo intacto.

-¿Entonces?…- preguntó la joven, no encontraba ningún motivo por el cual no se pudiese negar.

-Iremos…- accedió al fin el chico sin ningún convencimiento.

Realmente lo último que quería Yamato era ir a pegarse costalazos contra el hielo, pero la cara de ilusión de Sora cuando escuchó el "sí" hizo que se le olvidase por completo el hecho de que no tenía la menor idea sobre patinar.

Esa misma tarde, el rubio empezó la búsqueda de un profesor digno que le enseñase a patinar en menos de dos días, que era el tiempo que tenía antes de su cita con Sora, finalmente el elegido no fue otro que…

-¡Hermano!.- saludó amablemente Takeru, nada mas entrar en casa de su hermano.- ¡que ilusión que me hayas llamado!, se me ha ocurrido que podemos hacer un montón de cosas juntos como…

-¿Sabes patinar?.- interrumpió Yamato el largo saludo de su hermanito.

-Eh… ¿sobre hielo?.- preguntó el chico un tanto sorprendido por esta repentina pregunta.

-Si…

-¿Con patines y todo?.- volvió a preguntar el rubio con inocencia.

-Si….

-Mmmmmmm… no.- respondió el joven con naturalidad.

-¿Y para eso me haces tantas preguntas?, ¡¡largo!!.- gritó Yamato un tanto alterado por el tiempo que le había hecho perder su hermanito. El joven Ishida empujó a Takeru hacia la salida pero este no se dejó echar tan fácilmente y amarrándose al marco de la puerta empezó a suplicar:

-¡¡Espera, Yamato!!

Yamato, al ver el espectáculo que estaba montando decidió tranquilizarse y aceptar que su hermano entrase en casa, al fin y al cabo puede que le resultase de alguna ayuda.

-Y encima se come mi merienda.- murmuraba al ver como estaba en un error y su hermanito no solo no le resultaba de ninguna ayuda sino que le ponía mas trabajo.

-Ygaf… ¿a ñam… vienffe estagaf afición mmm que rico patinar?.- logró articular Takeru cuya boca no podía contener mas comida en ese momento.

-¡Takeru no hables con la boca llena!, pareces Taichi, o peor aún ¡¡Daisuke!!.- recriminó el rubio con enfado.

-Vale, perdona… pero ¿Por qué quieres patinar?, si siempre has dicho que era de nenazas.- dijo el rubio menor, que sabe que Yamato siempre decía eso porque es incapaz de aguantar mas de dos segundos sobre los patines.

-Yo no he dicho que quiera patinar…- se defendió el chico con enfado.

-Vale, ¿me pasas la mermelada?.- pidió el rubio ignorando a Yamato a sabiendas de que estaba a minutos de perder la paciencia.

Viendo que su hermano no iba a insistir más en el tema, Yamato se confesó dando un clamoroso grito.

-¡¡Vale!!, si quiero patinar, ¿me puedes ayudar o no?

-¿Es por Sora?.- preguntó Takeru emocionado mientras pensaba "el truco de ignorar a Yamato sigue funcionando a la perfección".

-Eh… yo… no… eso no es de tu incumbencia.- sentenció Yamato con molestia.

-Vale, ¿me pasas la tostada?.- volvió a pedir Takeru con una adorable sonrisa.

-¡¡¡Vale!!!, si es por Sora… quiere ir a patinar.- gritó Yamato que de nuevo había caído en la trampa de su hermano.

-¿Y por que no le pides que te enseñe?, sería romántico.- propuso Takaishi con una pícara sonrisa.- cogidos de la mano, sobre el hielo, cayendo accidentalmente uno encima del otro…

-¡Basta ya!.- cortó Yamato las ensoñaciones de su hermano, mientras un ligero rubor se adueñaba de sus mejillas.-… eso no puede ser porque… es que yo… le he dicho que se patinar.

-¿Y por que le has dicho eso?.- preguntó el más joven de los hermanos mientras se untaba una nueva tostada.

-Pues… ¡por que si!… ¡y no tengo que darte explicaciones!.- dijo finalmente Yamato con brusquedad a la vez que arrebataba la tostada que Takeru estaba a punto de meterse en la boca.-… y ahora ¿vas a ayudarme?, porque sino te largas, ¡y deja de comerte mi comida!

-Pero hermano, ya te he dicho que yo no se patinar, no puedo enseñarte.- se excusó Takaishi mientras intentaba adueñarse de la tostada que le ha sido arrebatada.

-Ya, ya… mmm, ¿y quien puede saber?.- decía Yamato pensativo mientras pegaba un bocado a la tostada de su hermano.-…. Mmm agh, esta asquerosa, Takeru siempre te pasas con el dulce.

El músico soltó la tostada y Takeru conteniéndose por ese sacrilegio de su hermano consiguió recuperarla al primer bote y metérsela entera en la boca.

-¿Y Hikari-chan?

-¿mmmm?

Yamato sacó su D-terminal emocionado mientras trataba de explicarse al tragón de su hermano.

-Hikari, ella seguro que sabe, voy a mandarle un mensaje.

El bajista de los Teen-age Wolves comenzó a escribir el mensaje a su joven amiga, ante la atónita mirada de su hermano, que al verlo preguntó con inquietud.

-¡Yamato!, vas… vas… ¿vas a quedar con Hikari?

-Si… ¿algún problema?, ya esta, ¡¡mañana sabre patinar!!.- anunciaba Ishida con una sonrisa justo después de enviar el mensaje a la pequeña Yagami.

-Y… y… y ¿vais a estar solos?.- volvió a preguntar el portador de la esperanza con cierta preocupación.

-Takeru, porque te conozco sino diría que estas… ¿celoso?.- preguntó Yamato con una divertida sonrisa ya que en momentos como este podía vengarse de todas las veces que Takeru le molestaba por su relación con Sora.

-¿Yo?… jajajaja… que tontería Yamato… ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?, ¿eh?, dime ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?....- intentaba defenderse el pequeño Takaishi con nerviosismo.

-¿Quieres venir?

-Si, por favor.- suplicó Takeru perdiendo cualquier rastro de sutileza.

-De acuerdo, de todas formas le he enviado el mensaje poniendo tu nombre, así que ella piensa que le has pedido una cita.- comentó Ishida con naturalidad.

Y al escuchar eso, el pánico y la preocupación se adueñaron de Takeru.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

-Tranquilo hermanito, será muy romántico… los dos cogidos de la mano, patinando juntitos mientras caéis el uno sobre el otro.- empezó Ishida con burla imitando a su hermanito, mientras este se volvía rojo por momentos.

Al día siguiente, todo estaba listo para que los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi aprendiesen a patinar. Estos, se apresuraron a ir cuanto antes a la pista de hielo donde se encontrarían con su profesora particular.

-¡No son de mi talla!.- se quejaba Ishida, viéndose incapaz de abrocharse el patín.

-Yamato es que te lo estas poniendo en el pie contrario y…

Pero antes de que Takeru continuase hablando vio algo que hizo que no pudiese contener la risa estallando así a carcajadas, ante la sorpresa de Yamato, que no tardó en mostrar su preocupación por tan repentino ataque de su hermano.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Llevas calcetines de Shin-chan?, jajajajajaja…- reía Takeru atónito por este desconocido gusto de su hermano mayor.

-Eh… ¡son un regalo, vale!.- gritó Yamato poniéndose con velocidad los patines a la vez que intentaba esconder su avergonzado rostro.

Rápidamente, Yamato saltó a la pista de hielo, ya que no deseaba seguir escuchando las sonoras risas de su hermano ni un minuto más. Su hermano en cambio continuo con su vital alegría hasta que un comentario de su compañero hizo que se callase.

-Toma Takeru, por si acaso.- dijo Patamon trayendo consigo el casco de la bici de su compañero.

-¡Patamon, te he dicho que no necesito eso!, patinar no debe ser tan complicado.- protestaba Takeru a la vez que salía a la pista de hielo a acompañar a su hermano.

-Pues díselo a Yamato….- murmuró el pequeño digimon.

Y es que el pobre Yamato estaba agarrado a la barandilla con todas sus fuerzas mientras intentaba no caerse, ya que los pies se le deslizaban solos, finalmente tras un duro enfrentamiento consigo mismo, Yamato sintió la dureza del frío hielo en sus nalgas, lo que provoco las descaradas risas de Takeru y Patamon.

-¡¡Callaos!!.- gritó Ishida en un vago intento por seguir conservando su dignidad, mientras trataba, inútilmente, de levantarse.

-Oye, creo que le voy a dar el casco a tu hermano.- anunció Patamon con una sonrisa.

-¡¡Cállate!.- gritó Yamato, que al fin había conseguido levantarse, volviéndose a agarrar a la barandilla como un poseso.- ¿se puede saber para que has traído a este pesado?

-Es que, estaba en casa y le pareció divertido venir a ver como nos damos costalazos.- explicó Takeru, soltándose de la barandilla y para sorpresa de todos continuando en pie sobre el hielo.

Antes de que Yamato cayese al suelo por décimo quinta vez y su hermano se riese de él puesto que su trasero aún no había probado el suelo, Hikari al fin apareció, pero para sorpresa de todos y desconcierto de Takeru no vino sola.

-¡Hikari!.- llamó Takeru emocionado patinando hacia su amiga.

-¡Gatomon!.- llamó Patamon emocionado volando hacia su amiga.

-Hola chicos.- saludó amablemente Hikari, luego dirigiéndose hacia su compañera preguntó con desconfianza.- ¿estas segura de que sabes como usarla?

-Que si Hikari, tranquila.- dijo Gatomon tomando la cámara de fotos de su amiga mientras iba hacia la barandilla con Patamon.

-Gatomon… ¿sabes usarla?.- preguntó el pequeño digimon con desconfianza.

-No debe ser tan difícil, ¿no?.- contestó Gatomon examinando la cámara digital, y demostrando que la desconfianza de Hikari era más que justificada.

Takeru, que al ver a Hikari se le dibujo la sonrisa en el acto, no tardó en desplegar sus encantos con la joven castaña.

-Vaya, así tendremos fotos de nuestras caídas ¿no?

-Se empeño en venir, yo creo que para reírse de nosotros…- explicó la castaña, que no se fiaba ni un pelo de las buenas intenciones de fotógrafa de Gatomon.

-Entonces como Patamon…

Hikari, bajo la mirada para que Takeru no pudiese ver su sonrojado rostro, y pasándose la mano sobre su fino pelo dijo con nerviosismo.

-Takeru, tengo que decir que tu mensaje me sorprendió un poco..

-Eh… yo… eh…

El chico se encontraba completamente nervioso ante semejante declaración, no sabía como responder, pero su hermano sin quererlo, salió a su rescate.

-¡Mierda!.- se oyó a lo lejos a un desquiciado Yamato, que acababa de tener una nueva caída.

Ese grito le pillo por sorpresa a Hikari, ya que se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de la voz de Yamato, por eso alzando la cabeza empezó a buscarlo con la mirada, hasta que dio con él arrastrándose por el suelo y señalándolo gritó:

-¿Eh?, ese de ahí, ¡es tu hermano!

-No, no lo es.- dijo Takaishi, que por un momento se había olvidado de Yamato y le gustaba esto de estar a solas con Hikari.

-Si, claro que lo es.- confirmó la muchacha mientras patinaba hacia él, Takeru la siguió con desesperación.- menos mal que lo has traído, por un momento pensé que se trataba de una cita…

Confesó la joven haciendo como si se sintiera aliviada, aunque interiormente le invadía una gran decepción, al igual que a Takeru, que intentando disimular comenzó a reír de nuevo.

-Jajajajaja… una cita… ¡claro que no!

Ambos jóvenes patinaron hasta donde se encontraba el mayor de ellos, que seguía sintiéndose incapaz de mantenerse sobre las cuchillas.

-Hola Yamato-san.- saludó la castaña con alegría.

-Mierda de patines.- es lo único que dijo el joven, que al fin había conseguido levantarse.- ah, hola Hikari-chan…

Pero ese momento fue interrumpido por un joven que patinaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos, para él le era imposible parar, hasta que finalmente chocó contra la barandilla tragándosela por completo y haciendo un esfuerzo para no ser volteado por el aire y caer por el otro lado. Obviamente los chicos quedaron atónitos por esta inesperada y original, muy original aparición.

-Dai… Dai… ¿Daisuke?, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?.- preguntó el pequeño rubio extrañado.

Tosidos por parte del goggle-boy, puesto que su esófago casi le había salido por la espalda tras el choque, una vez que logró que su respiración volviese a parecer humana se dirigió a Takeru con arrogancia y superioridad, tratando de mantenerse en pie, ya que parece que es más inútil incluso que Yamato, le dijo:

-Yo, tengo una cita con Hikari, ¿verdad Hikari?

Cara de susto por parte de Hikari y por parte de Takeru aún más, pero la castaña no tardó en dejarle las cosas claras a su amigo.

-Daisuke, no es una cita, es una reunión de amigos, ya te lo dije.

-¿Reunión?.- preguntó Takaishi con molestia.

-Lo siento Takeru, pero es que cuando recibí tu mensaje Daisuke estaba en casa y se apunto, bueno se quería apuntar hasta mi hermano, pero menos mal que no podía porque es un negado para patinar.- explicó Hikari, recordando que la ultima vez que estuvo patinando con su hermano, prometió no volver a patinar nunca más.

-Si, habría estado genial que viniese el capitán Taichi, lastima que tuviese una cita con Sora-san…- habló Daisuke, como de costumbre sin medir sus palabras.

Y como era de esperar, el oír el nombre de Sora hizo que Yamato prestase atención a lo que decía Daisuke, y en cierto tono celoso preguntó:

-¿Sora?

-Eh, si… eh… bueno, le iba a ayudar con un trabajo.- se apresuró a responder Hikari.

-Genial, me parece genial.- respondió Yamato con la mayor naturalidad posible, aunque solo él se la creyó, ya que los demás habían captado perfectamente su tono de voz y su real significado, pero ninguno dijo nada, pero claro estando Daisuke presente, es de imaginar lo que pasó.

-¿No estarás celoso verdad?.- preguntó Motomiya con inocencia, haciendo nuevamente gala de su nulo tacto.

-Daisuke… esto… ¿Por qué no te vas a patinar?.- dijo Yamato dándole un empujón a su joven amigo y haciendo que este se deslizase directo al suelo.

Una vez que Motomiya hubiese hecho las veces de disco de hockey y rodado por todo el suelo de la pista, se fue directo a Hikari, ya que mientras este estaba por los suelos Takeru era el único que sacaba provecho de sus clases como profesora. Yamato en cambio se había quedado bastante serio al conocer un nuevo capítulo de su particular pesadilla "los encuentros clandestinos de Taichi y Sora" y sobretodo porque Sora le había dicho que esa tarde tenía entrenamiento y el nombre de Taichi no apareció en ningún momento. Pero una vez más, Ishida decidió dar plena confianza a sus amigos y no darle más importancia, ya pedirá explicaciones cuando deba hacerlo, ahora lo único que pasaba por sus mente era "aprender a patinar", aunque para su desgracia ya era consciente de que debería aprender solo, puesto que de todos sus amigos la única que no parecía un pato mareado con los patines era Hikari, pero al estar con ella Daisuke y Takeru, era misión imposible captar su atención.

-Hikari, Hikari, ¿a que lo hago bien?.- preguntaba Daisuke segundos antes de volver a chocar su cara contra el suelo.

-Eh… em… claro Daisuke-kun.- respondió la apurada joven intentando contener las carcajadas, en cambio Takeru no hizo nada por contenerlas provocando así una nueva disputa entre los dos chicos.

Ishida, que contemplaba esto desde la lejanía no podía dejar de pensar que nunca sería capaz de mantenerse más de 9 segundos encima de esos patines, esto era lo que cruzaba su mente en su última caída al suelo. Y desde esa perspectiva encontró a la última persona que esperaba (y deseaba) encontrar ahí, y cuando vio que se le acercaba murmuró un proyecto de futuro.

-Voy a matar a Daisuke…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es Yamato Ishida, ¡que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!.- exclamó la joven frenando con brusquedad provocando que saltase hielo a la cara de Ishida.

El rubio, molesto, se pasó la mano sobre la cara para quitarse esas virutas, y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, ya que esa situación de tener que mirar hacia arriba para hablar con esa chica le molestaba bastante, luego le miró arqueando una ceja con desconfianza, y demostrando que no cree en las casualidades le dijo:

-Si… menuda sorpresa Jun… porque Daisuke no te ha dicho nada, ¿verdad?

Jun, se dio cuenta de que Yamato le había descubierto de modo que en seguida desvió el tema para no tener que soportar la vergüenza de admitir que seguía interesada en el chico.

-Eh… bueno…- empezó a tartamudear la chica…- ¡¡no sabía que supieses patinar!!.

Nueva caída del rubio.

-Y por lo visto estaba en lo cierto.- añadió Motomiya al verlo, provocando el enfurecimiento de Yamato.

-¡¿Por qué no te vas con quien hayas venido y me dejas seguir practicando?!.- bufó el rubio mientras hacia fuerza para levantarse.

Pero la joven no se movió ni un milímetro y con una amable sonrisa le dijo:

-Si quieres te enseño.

-No gracias, ya tengo profesora.

-De acuerdo, como quieras.- contestó la chica empezando a patinar.

Yamato que no se fiaba ni un pelo de que Jun se hubiese dado por vencida tan fácilmente se quedo a la expectativa y solo pudo abrir la boca de asombró al ver como esta patinaba a una velocidad de infarto haciendo piruetas dignas de Plushenko, cuando finalizó su exhibición, Ishida tartamudeo como pudo.

-Ha… ha… ha sido increíble.

-¿Eso?.- preguntó la muchacha como si nada.- al jurado del concurso junior no les impresiono tanto… no me dieron el oro.

Recordando ese horroroso día en el que dejo el equipo de patinaje al no conseguir el oro, se acerco de nuevo a Ishida y con una sonrisa le volvió a preguntar.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?

-Mmm… yo… no… bueno.- balbuceó consciente de que no le irían mal unos consejos.

Esas palabras sin sentido fueron una absoluta afirmación para Jun, que con su habitual descaro se apresuro a tomar las manos de Yamato mientras patinaba hacia atrás.

-¿Lo ves?, es muy fácil…

-Si… bueno…- asintió el chico claramente incomodo.

Motomiya, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes no tardo en darse cuenta de que Yamato era un absoluto negado para este deporte, por lo que las dudas del porque se había empeñado a aprender llegaron a su mente exponiéndoselas así al joven.

-¿Y como es que quieres aprender a patinar?

-Porque si.- respondió secamente el portador de la amistad.

La mujer miró hacia los lados para ver que compañía había traído, seguidamente prosiguió con sus deducciones.

-Además vienes con tu hermano… si hubieses venido con una chica aún… ya que es muy romántico patinar los dos juntos mientras… ¡caemos accidentalmente el uno sobre el otro!.- y mientras decía esta ultima frase Jun se dejo caer encima de su ídolo empujándolo de nuevo al frío hielo y haciendo que Yamato perdiese por completo los nervios.

-¡¡Apártate!!, ¡Jun, quítate de encima!.- gritó el chico empujando a la aprovechada mujer.

-Vale perdona, ha sido un accidente.- se excusó la chica mientras se ponía en pie, luego ofreció la mano a Yamato para ayudarle a levantarse, aunque este no la acepto y solo murmuraba con enfado.

-Y yo voy y me lo creo que te has caído accidentalmente.

Tras un duro esfuerzo intentando ponerse en pie, mientras Jun le miraba con escepticismo a Yamato no le quedo más remedio que aceptar la ayuda de la chica ya que sino se tendría que haberse quedado a vivir en el suelo donde se encontraba.

-¡Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo!.- advirtió el joven a la vez que tomaba la mano de Motomiya.

-De acuerdo…- accedió ella con desgana.

De esa forma y con ayuda de Jun, Yamato aprendió a mover los pies de forma que deslizasen y pudiese seguir manteniéndose en pie, lo que comúnmente se conoce como…¡¡¡PATINAR!!!

-¡Muy bien!, ¿lo ves? no era tan complicado.- dijo Hikari viendo como Daisuke había conseguido echar una foto con su cámara.-… y ahora ¿quieres que volvamos a patinar?

-¡Ni hablar!, prefiero seguir con esto.- respondió el chico mientras sacaba fotos a Patamon y Gatomon haciendo el tonto

Como era de esperar, Daisuke ya se había dado cuenta de que nunca aprendería a patinar y había encontrado una nueva afición como fotógrafo de digimons, por el contrario, Takeru estaba como pez en el agua y aprovecho la ocasión para patinar cerca de Hikari. Y otra que aprovechaba esta oportunidad era Jun, ya que era más que posible que nunca volviese a estar de esta forma con su idolatrado Yamato, y esta era la ocasión para conocer todo sobre el estado sentimental de Ishida.

-¿Y por que no has venido con "esa"?.- preguntó Motomiya con desprecio.

-¿Con quien?.- preguntó también Yamato un tanto ofendido.

-Con "esa"… ya sabes tu "amiguita".- explicaba la chica con fastidio por recordarla.

-Sora, se llama Sora ya lo sabes.- sentenció Yamato con enfado, por ver el desprecio con que hablaban de su chica.

-De acuerdo, vale… como se llame…

-¡¡Sora!!.- gritó una vez más el rubio con ira.

-Esta bien… Sora…- accedió la chica con cierto desprecio.- el caso, ¿ya no sales con ella?.- preguntó ilusionada, lo que provoco más si puede el enfado de Ishida y con brusquedad gritó:

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

Y al perder los nervios, Yamato también perdió el equilibrio sufriendo así una nueva caída, al levantarse pensó que ya no tendría más que hablar de este tema con Jun, claro, se equivoco.

-Oye Yamato, no te enfades.- empezó la muchacha mientras intentaba volver a tomar las manos de Ishida, acción en la que no tuvo éxito, el rubio ya no estaba por la labor de pasar más tiempo con esa mujer, intentó alejarse de ella, pero cuando Jun continuó hablando, se detuvo en seco.- es lo que dicen todos… que no estáis juntos…

-¿Qué has dicho?.- preguntó volviéndose poco a poco.-… ¿Quién… quien dice eso…?

-Pues en el insti… no se habla de otra cosa…

-Eso son habladurías de niñatas desesperadas y caprichosas que no soportan que este con una chica como Sora… cada día tengo una autodenominada novia nueva.- habló Yamato más irritado por momentos, pero Jun que no se daba cuenta de que eso iba en gran parte por ella continuó con sus cotilleos estudiantiles.

-Si no lo dicen por ti, lo dicen por ella… es Sora la que esta con otro chico…

El joven Ishida se quedo estático por un momento, contuvo la respiración mientras procesaba esas palabras, pero respiro de alivio cuando volvió en si y se dio cuenta de quien era la portadora de esa afirmación, y con enfado volvió a gritar.

-¡No seas ridícula Jun!, ¡¡no creí que fueses tan ruin como para inventarte semejante tontería!!

La joven sintiéndose herida en su orgullo, ya que como a cualquiera no le gusta que despotriquen contra ella, también empezó a gritar con enfado.

-¡Ey!, ¿Qué te has creído?, ¡¡yo no me invento nada!!… ¡¡de hecho todo el mundo sabe que Sora esta con tu amigo Taichi!!

Entonces es cuando Yamato quedo paralizado nuevamente, su cabeza le decía que era una tontería, era más que consciente de la especial relación que Sora mantenía con Taichi, y confiaba de sobra en ellos, pero la inseguridad que sentía a veces se hacia más presente cuando oía el nombre de Taichi, y una parte de él no podía evitar preguntarse si era cierto lo que decía Jun, ¿sería posible que sus dos mejores amigos le traicionasen de esa forma?, ¡no!, debía eliminar ese pensamiento, por lo que negando con la cabeza con velocidad se dirigió a Jun y decidió dejarle las cosas claras.

-¡Muy bien!, se acabo.- dijo el portador de la amistad desde el suelo ya que obviamente había sufrido una nueva caída.- me da igual lo que digan y quien lo diga, son mis amigos y confío en ellos en eso se basa la amistad, y si cotillas como tu no tenéis otra cosa que hacer que andar especulando sobre mis amigos y yo ¡es vuestro problema, ¡a mi me da igual!

Tras semejante declaración Yamato comenzó a arrastrase hacia la barandilla para poder ponerse nuevamente sobre dos piernas, cuando lo consiguió no tardó en ser alcanzado por su pesadilla de pelo en punta: Jun.

-¿Y ahora que quieres?.- farfulló el chico con desgana.

-Nada, que tienes razón en lo que has dicho… no hay nada peor que los cotillas que van especulando sobre la vida de los demás.- dijo Jun pareciendo una persona en sus cabales y dejando al joven perplejo.-… lo se por experiencia, de mi también dicen cosas… dicen que me dedico a acosar a chicos, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡¡yo!!, ¡¡como si necesitase hacer eso!!

-Si… jeje… es que la gente no sabe que inventar.- asintió el rubio con cierto temor.

-Bueno Yamato, ahora que somos otra vez amigos dime ¿Qué vas a hacer para San Valentín?.- preguntó Motomiya volviendo a su habitual comportamiento y por lo visto olvidando todo el sabio discurso que acababa de pregonar.

El portador de la amistad, que por un momento la idea de que Jun fuese una persona normal había cruzado por su mente, volvió a su cruda realidad de tener que lidiar con la incansable hermana de Daisuke.

-Pues no se…

-¿Quieres que lo pasemos juntos?.- preguntó la joven con ilusión al mismo tiempo que se colgaba del brazo de Yamato.

-¡¡No!!.- gritó el chico como un histérico, luego intentando sonar amable se explico.-… yo, lo pasare con Sora….

-¡Si, claro!.- asintió la joven haciendo como si no le importa que Yamato le haya rechazado, una vez más.- era una prueba, si yo tampoco quiero pasarlo contigo…

Jun se dio cuenta de que nunca conseguiría llamar la atención de Yamato y la tristeza le invadió por completo, debería renunciar al amor del chico más popular del instituto, lo que era un gran trauma para ella, ya que nunca sería primera dama, tardaría mucho tiempo en poder olvidar a Ishida, aunque una llamada de teléfono ayudo bastante.

-Moshi, moshi?… ¡Oh, que sorpresa!, ¿Qué estas en la ciudad?, claro ahora voy…

Y tras colgar la llamada, la chica miró a Yamato y con una sonrisa solo le pudo decir.

-¡Me voy!

-¿Eh?.- pregunto él incrédulo, puesto que ya se había hecho a la idea de que Jun no le iba a dejar en paz en toda la tarde.

-Pues eso, que me voy… Shuu Kido esta en la ciudad, y sinceramente me parece mucho más interesante estar con él que ver como te caes al suelo una y otra vez.- explicó Motomiya demostrando todo el amor que procesa al rubio.

-Vale.- asintió el joven un tanto alucinado.

-Si, Yamato suerte con tu relación…- dijo la mujer con aparente sinceridad, dejando al chico más estupefacto por momentos, pero lo estropeo cuando al irse añadió.- de todas formas te haré chocolate en San Valentín, por si acaso… Bye…

Sin la hermana Motomiya, el día de patinar sobre hielo continuó para Ishida y sus amigos, a este le salio bastante caro, tuvo que invitar a todos a un chocolate caliente (a Daisuke a tres), pero a grandes rasgos para Yamato ese día había sido de lo más entretenido y lo mejor de todo, había aprendido nociones básicas para no hacer demasiado el ridículo en una pista de hielo, y al día siguiente pondría en práctica todos sus conocimientos, pero esta vez con su Sora.

Sora estaba de lo más ilusionada y lo reflejaba en su imperturbable sonrisa, Yamato por el contrario no dejaba de pensar en la supuesta cita de Sora y Taichi de la tarde pasada, deseaba que Sora le aclarase lo sucedido, pero ella en ningún momento saco el tema, por lo que él solo podía mantenerse a la espera, aunque de todas formas no dejaría que esos pensamientos estropeasen su cita.

Pero cuando llegaron a la pista de hielo empezaron irremediablemente los problemas para el joven rubio, cuando al pedir los patines fue reconocido por la chica encargada de ello.

-Vaya, dos días seguidos ¿tienes un bono de temporada o que?.- pregunto la muchacha al ver a Yamato de nuevo. Sora se asombro por ese comentario y este al darse cuenta intento salir de esa incomoda situación.

-¿Qué?, me debe de haber confundido.- se excusó mientras tomaba los patines e intentaba esconder su rostro.

-Lo dudo… un chico tan guapo como tu, no es fácil de confundir.- coqueteó descaradamente la joven, dejando a Sora más estupefacta por momentos, pero el joven no dio lugar a que dijese nada ya que rápidamente se la llevo de ahí.

-¿La conoces?.- preguntó Sora aparentando naturalidad, mientras se abrochaba los patines.

-¿Eh?, ¡no!, me ha confundido…- se excusó sin levantar la cabeza, ya que nunca se le ha dado demasiado bien mentir. Pero para su desgracia, la pelirroja no era tan ingenua como aparentaba y volvió a insistir en el tema.

-Yamato… ¿estuviste aquí ayer?

Ishida enmudeció, por un momento dejo de abrocharse los patines, y tras un segundo, levantó la cabeza mirando a su compañera y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Claro que no, me ha confundido.

Sora no insistió más en el tema, sabía que Yamato no le estaba siendo del todo sincero, pero ella tampoco le había sido sincera en lo que refería a la pasada tarde, por lo que decidió olvidar el tema y disfrutar de la compañía del rubio.

Ambos chicos ya se encontraban agarrados a la barandilla, el músico esperaba que Sora empezase a patinar para seguirla pero lo que el no sabia es que ella esperaba lo mismo, de modo que tras varios minutos donde solo intercambiaban miradas expectantes, la chica decidió hablar por fin.

-Bueno Yamato… ¿Qué hay que hacer?

El aludido se sorprendió por la pregunta y un tanto incrédulo acertó a preguntar.

-¿Cómo que, que hay que hacer?… acaso tu no… no… ¿no sabes patinar?

Sora negó con la cabeza de forma divertida y más cuando observo la cara de desconcierto que le dejo a su amigo y con una sonrisa le explicó su particular historia.

-Yo nunca… aprendí a patinar sobre hielo, ¡¡y no es porque no lo haya intentado!!, mira (alzó la barbilla señalando una pequeña cicatriz) mi intento de aprender a patinar con 7 años… ahora mira esto (se remangó la manga hasta el codo señalando otra pequeña cicatriz) mi intento de los 10 años… y en la rodilla tengo mi intento de los 12.- finalizó la pelirroja con una sonrisa ante la total sorpresa de Yamato.

-Vaya… ¿estas segura de que quieres intentarlo de nuevo?.- preguntó el chico atónito porque daba por hecho que Sora sería una patinadora excepcional.

-¡Si!, claro que si… ¡quiero conseguirlo!, y cuando dijiste que sabías patinar, me dije este es el momento, ¡¡Yamato me enseñara!!.- gritó Takenouchi más ilusionada por momentos.

"Tierra trágame" es lo que pensó Yamato al escuchar que Sora había depositado todas sus esperanzas de aprender a patinar en él, y de nuevo la vitalidad de la pelirroja le hizo salir de sus pensamientos cuando le volvió a preguntar.

-Y bien ¿Qué hay que hacer?

"Tierra trágame de nuevo".

Yamato no desesperó y con su habitual calma y tranquilidad intento recordar todo lo que había aprendido la tarde pasada, de modo que tendiendo la mano a la pelirroja empezó a patinar despacio, sorprendiéndose a si mismo de que no se cayo.

-Básicamente consiste en deslizar los pies.- habló el joven como si fuese la voz de la experiencia, aunque interiormente sabía que pronto caería al suelo.

-¿Voy bien Yamato?.- preguntó la chica, que en dos segundos ya tenía mas arte encima de los patines que su profesor.

-Si, vas bien… pero cuidado no cojas tanta velocidad…- empezó a temer por su integridad física el muchacho.

Y no era para menos, Sora estaba tan emocionada que ya era ella la que tiraba de la mano de Yamato, este viéndose cada vez más cerca del suelo decidió soltarla y tirarse hacia la barandilla para tener algo a lo que agarrarse mientras la chica incrementaba su velocidad tanto que no fue consciente de cuando su acompañante la soltó.

-¿Yamato?.- preguntó al verse sola y desamparada.

Lo empezó a buscar con la mirada y cuando lo vio no dudo en dirigirse de nuevo a él. Patinaba a una velocidad alarmante tanto que varios patinadores hicieron malabarismos para no chocar, cuando Yamato vio que se dirigía hacia él, temió seriamente por su vida, pero temió mas por la vida de Sora ya que en esos instantes descubrió el porque nunca había aprendido a patinar y el motivo era que… ¡¡le era imposible frenar!!

La cara de pánico de la pelirroja lo decía todo, en su interior sabía que desde esa tarde una nueva cicatriz decoraría su cuerpo, por lo que decidió cerrar los ojos y llevarse las manos a la cara, para que al menos el golpe no fuese en su rostro, pero la sorpresa se la llevo cuando freno y siguió manteniéndose en pie.

No fue consciente muy bien de cómo había frenado, hasta que escuchó un susurro en su oído.

-Te pille…

En ese momento quito las manos de su rostro y abrió lentamente los ojos, no había nadie delante de ella, pero sentía un brazo que la rodeaba de la cintura, miró para abajo, reconoció ese brazo en el acto y lentamente echo la cabeza hacia a un lado encontrándose así con la cara de Yamato a pocos milímetros de la suya. El chico se mantenía detrás de ella agarrándola fuertemente de la cintura, mientras con la otra mano agarraba la barandilla, lentamente y con delicadeza se deslizó más hacia la barandilla hasta que pudo apoyarse en ella. Por el contrario Sora no reacciono en ningún momento, parece que estuviera totalmente en shock, tanto así que fue Ishida el que tuvo que tomar una de sus manos y llevarla a la barandilla, mientras le decía con dulzura y diversión.

-Sujétate bien Speedy…

Sora sintió la mano de Yamato encima de la suya, guiándola, se quedo observando todo el movimiento, dejando que el rubio la llevase y rápidamente entrelazo la mano que le quedaba libre con la otra de él, la que mantenía abrazándola alrededor de su cuerpo, y de esa forma, con ambas manos entrelazadas, la chica giro la cabeza buscando el rostro de Yamato, el cual no fue difícil encontrar ya que él, al sentir como Sora tomaba su mano se había quedado mirándola a la expectativa, y con la respiración aún agitada por su gran odisea por la pista de hielo, solo pudo tartamudear un "gracias", que hizo que a Yamato se le formase una tierna sonrisa en la cara, y que llevase sus labios hasta la mejilla de esta, dándole un suave beso mientras susurraba:

-De nada…

Poco a poco la portadora del amor fue recuperándose del shock inicial, hasta que al fin sonrío y se dio la vuelta para poder ver a Yamato de frente, eso si, dejando que el chico continuase abrazándola y con diversión comenzó a reír ante la atónita mirada de Ishida.

-Esos patines parece que llevan turbo, ya me veía otra vez en el hospital… gracias por frenarme…

-No iba a permitir que te hicieses daño.- dijo el joven con ternura acariciando el rostro de su amada.

Sora se estremeció ante esa caricia, haciendo que una vez más su rostro se sonrojase en presencia de Ishida, este se dio cuenta de eso, y decidió no hacerle pasar más apuros en el día de hoy por lo que para relajarse después del susto, le invitó a un chocolate caliente, al que por supuesto ella aceptó, aunque lo que Yamato no sabía es que el que pasaría apuros en esa cafetería seria él.

Estaban sentados en la mesa y amenizaban la espera de la camarera recordando entre risas la pequeña aventurilla de la pista de hielo, Yamato no paraba de hacer bromas respecto a la cara de pánico que llevaba Sora, lo que hacia que la chica sintiese más vergüenza por momentos, pero su divertida conversación se vio interrumpida por la camarera que les debía pedir nota, y que para desgracia de Ishida era la misma del día anterior.

-Que van a tomar..- empezó la joven con la libreta en la mano y cuando alzó la cabeza no tardo en reconocer a Ishida.-… ¡Vaya!, otra vez tu… que será ¿chocolate como ayer?

Yamato deseaba morirse y miró a Sora para ver cual era la expresión de esta, ella se encontraba a la expectativa y un tanto confusa, luego volviéndose a la camarera intento sonar lo más convincente posible.

-Debe de haberse confundido…

-¡Claro que no!.- interrumpió la joven.- no es difícil olvidar al chico que derramo un chocolate caliente sobre la cabeza de su amigo el de pelo en punta, fue muy divertido, y la verdad si pide otro chocolate más, habría sido yo la que se lo habría tirado…

-¡Se ha confundido!.- cortó bruscamente el rubio claramente incomodo.- por favor ¿puede servirnos?

Al ver la expresión de severidad de Ishida, la joven camarera se dio cuenta de que tal vez estuviese metiendo la pata, ya que era más que evidente que el chico no quería que se supiese su estancia de la tarde pasada, por lo que solo se limitó a disculparse y a hacer su trabajo. Pero este pequeño momento de tensión no paso desapercibido para Takenouchi, que mirando a Yamato le preguntó confusa.

-¿A que ha venido todo eso?

El joven de nuevo se tenso y con semblante serio repitió las palabras que le había dicho a la camarera, que todo era una confusión, pero la pelirroja no se lo creyó y un tanto molesta por ver que Yamato le mentía en su cara, preguntó intentando sonar amable.

-Yamato… ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?… dime ¿estuviste aquí ayer?

Esa inocente pregunta fue la gota que colmo el vaso para Ishida, es verdad que él no le estaba siendo sincero, pero lo que Sora no sabía es que Yamato estaba al corriente de que ella también le ocultaba la verdad, por lo que con tono serio y un tanto sarcástico dijo:

-¿Quieres ser sincera?… bien… ¿entonces porque no hablamos de lo que hiciste tu ayer a la tarde?

A Sora se le heló la sangre, no tanto por la pregunta sino por el tono empleado, Yamato nunca le había hablado de esa forma y por eso al escucharle un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero intentando mantener la compostura bajo la mirada y respondió de una manera convincente.

-Yo… tuve entrenamiento ya te lo dije…

-¿Y no hiciste nada más?.- preguntó el rubio con una mirada acusatoria, de la cual la chica no se percató ya que seguía con la vista en la mesa, y con la mayor naturalidad posible negó con la cabeza, acción que provoco que Yamato perdiera por completo los nervios. Se levantó de golpe, haciendo que Sora se asustase y levantase por fin la cabeza, y dándole la espalda cogió su chaqueta que colgaba tras la silla y mientras se la colocaba dijo con firmeza.

-No me trates como a un idiota.

Instintivamente Sora también se levantó, había enmudecido por completo, Yamato se mostraba realmente enojado pero tampoco sabía como debía reaccionar, hasta que vio que empezaba a irse y entonces por acto reflejo unas palabras salieron de su boca.

-Estuve en casa de Taichi…

Al escuchar esa confesión, Ishida paro, se volteó y sin decir nada se limitó a mirar a su acompañante como esperando la explicación, la chica entendió el mensaje y sentándose de nuevo comenzó a hablar.

-No fue premeditado… estaba en el entrenamiento, y me llamo para que le ayudase con el trabajo de geografía… ya sabes que Taichi es un desastre para la geografía…- sonrío intentado quitar hierro al asunto, pero al ver que Yamato continuaba imperturbable, la seriedad volvió a su rostro y prosiguió con su historia.- el caso es que me pidió ayuda y le ayude, eso es todo.

Yamato continuaba serio, procesando la información, Sora le miraba con expectación y nerviosismo por su posible reacción, finalmente el chico bajo la cabeza pensativo y al volverla a levantar pregunto en un tono mucho más amable que antes.

-¿Y porque no me lo has contado desde el principio?, ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

Sora entristeció, realmente no le gustaba mentir a Yamato, o en este caso ocultarle la verdad, le hacia sentir culpable, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo al quedar con su mejor amigo a espaldas de él, pero tenia una razón para comportarse así y bajando la mirada musitó:

-No… quería que te enfadases…

Esa declaración fue realmente sorprenderte para Ishida, no entendía el por qué Sora pensaba que se enfadaría por estar con Taichi, y al ver la expresión tan triste que se había adueñado de su cara, la ternura le invadió el corazón y tomando asiento de nuevo le agarró la mano, cuando esta levantó la vista, Yamato le preguntó con dulzura.

-¿Por qué creías que me enfadaría?

-Bueno… por lo que paso el mes pasado…- empezó la joven con nerviosismo, Yamato no entendía muy bien de que hablaba y su cara de confusión era muestra de ello.-… si bueno, cuando fui al cine con él… tu… se que no te sentó bien… y no quería… que te molestases de nuevo.

El chico estaba completamente perplejo, cierto era que no le hizo demasiada gracia la salida al cine del mes pasado, pero no le había reprochado nada ni mucho menos, no tenía ni idea de que Sora pensase de esa forma.

-Sora a mi no me molesta que estés con Taichi.- dijo Yamato intentando sonar convincente.-… se que sois amigos y también es amigo mío y se que si te necesita te va a tener igual que a mi, no me preocupa que estéis juntos, lo que me preocupa es que me lo ocultes, porque entonces es cuando puede que empiece a pensar cosas raras…

Ni una palabra por parte de la chica, continuó con su semblante de tristeza, puesto que conocía de sobra la rivalidad de Taichi y Yamato, y aunque este le asegurase que todo estaba bien, no era suficiente para ella, pero las palabras de Yamato sonaban sinceras y sobre todo lo más importante era el tono de voz que empleaba ahora, un tono dulce y cariñoso, el que siempre reservaba para ella, por lo que dedujo que el enfado se le había pasado y poco a poco la sonrisa fue volviendo a su rostro, contagiándosela así a Ishida, que con la misma dulzura de antes le dijo:

-Sora, para que lo nuestro funcione debemos de ser sinceros, ¿de acuerdo?

Sora asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien.- dijo también Yamato contento por superar esta pequeña crisis, pero como de costumbre, en cuanto salían de una discusión se metían en otra y esto ocurrió cuando Sora abrió la boca preguntando:

-Yamato, si tenemos que ser sinceros… ¿me contaras si estuviste aquí ayer?

Ishida palideció, fijó la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas y comenzó a juguetear con los pulgares, y sin desviar la vista una débil afirmación salió de su boca, dejando a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa triunfal que se esfumó cuando Yamato la miró y tartamudeó lo siguiente.

-Y… eso no es todo… la verdad yo no se patinar y lo poco que se me lo enseño ayer… cofJuncof.- dijo esto último en un tosido para hacerlo inentendible.

-¿Quién?.- preguntó Sora un tanto confusa.

-CofJuncofcof… - volvió a toser camuflando el nombre.

-Yamato ¿quieres un caramelo?.- ofreció la muchacha con cierta ironía que Yamato capto en el acto, decidió dejar de hacer el tonto, y aclarando la garganta dijo vocalizando bastante.

-¡Jun!, ¡Jun Motomiya!

Al escuchar ese nombre, la compañera de Piyomon se sorprendió bastante, no sabía que responder, y para su suerte se libró de hacerlo cuando la camarera les trajo por fin el pedido, viendo en su chocolate espeso la evasiva perfecta, Yamato la miraba con el rabillo del ojo, era más que evidente que a Sora no le había hecho ninguna gracia escuchar eso y en tono cansado le preguntó:

-¿Te has enfado?

-¿Qué?.- se hizo la distraída Takenouchi.

-Que si te molesta que patinase con Jun, que me lo digas.

-No me molesta, me sorprende, pero no me molesta.- argumentó la pelirroja mientras probaba una cucharada de su sabrosa merienda.

A Yamato no le quedó más remedio que aceptar esa respuesta, y dejar pasar el tema, lo último que deseaba era otra discusión.

Sora no habló en todo el rato, Yamato jugueteaba con la cuchara en el chocolate, sabía que ella estaba molesta, pero si no quería hablar el no iba a obligarla, además dentro de si mismo no entendía el porque de su enfado, al fin y al cabo, los dos habían hecho prácticamente lo mismo, Sora ayudó a Taichi con un trabajo y Jun ayudó a Yamato a patinar, pero para la chica estas dos divertidas anécdotas no tenían ni punto de comparación y se lo dejo claro a su chico cuando en un acto improvisto dejo la cuchara sobre la mesa y cruzándose de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño bufó:

-Podrías habérmelo dicho.

-¿El qué?.- preguntó sorprendido por esta inesperada acción.

-Todo.- dijo la muchacha desafiante.

-Ya te lo he dicho… patine con Jun y ya esta.- se excusó el joven sin entender demasiado de que hablaba su amiga.

-Pero podrías haberme dicho desde el principio que no sabías patinar y ya esta, habríamos aprendido juntos, pero no, tu prefieres ir con Jun…- hablaba la pelirroja sin ocultar su enfado y sus celos.

-¡No fui a patinar con Jun!, ¡fui con mi hermano!, lo que pasa que me la encontré y me ayudo, ¡no creo que sea para tanto!.- dijo Yamato empezando a alzar la voz y a enojarse también.

-¿Y se puede saber para que fuiste con otros si habías quedado en ir conmigo?.- dijo la chica de manera acusatoria, lo que hizo que Ishida perdiese la paciencia por completo y empezase a gritar descaradamente.

-¡Oh perdona!, solo quería ser considerado y puesto que daba por hecho que tu serías una gran patinadora, quería que no te avergonzases de mi, ¡si llego a saber que eres una suicida incapaz de utilizar los frenos de los patines no me habría molestado!, y no te preocupes la próxima vez te lo diré desde el principio… te diré… ¡¡¡me parece una idea estúpida ir a patinar sin tener ni idea de cómo se hace!!!

Takenouchi, que aguantó todos los histéricos gritos de Yamato cada vez más furiosa, se levantó, a la vez que gritaba con contundencia.

-¡¡No te preocupes, no habrá próxima vez!!, ¡¡mejor vete con Jun, ella no te avergonzara, ¿verdad?!!

Yamato también se puso en pie completamente cabreado y recogiendo de nuevo su chaqueta se dispuso a irse no sin antes dedicar una última palabra a la pelirroja.

-¡¡Madura!!

Tras esa horrible discusión el fin de semana paso, y los muchachos no volvieron hablar entre ellos, pero llegó el lunes y tuvieron que encontrarse en el instituto. En clase ni se dirigieron la palabra, y fue en la hora de la comida cuando tuvieron su primer encuentro, que la verdad, ambos habrían suprimido ya que no arreglaron nada, mas bien lo estropearon más.

Todo ocurrió en la fila de la comida, Yamato estaba con su bandeja ido en su mundo, tanto que no se enteró de cuando la fila avanzaba y mucho menos de la persona que iba detrás suya, pero esta se hizo presente con un soberano grito.

-¡Ishida espabila los demás queremos comer!.- gritó de forma despreciativa la pelirroja que le seguía.

Yamato despertó de sus pensamientos y cuando vio que la persona que la hablaba con tanto desprecio era Sora, le hirvió la sangre por completo y con una socarrona sonrisa solo se limito a decir.

-Vaya debo haberme confundido, pensaba que estaba en la secundaria pero al estar tu aquí debo estar en jardín de infancia.

Obviamente esas palabras le dolieron a la aludida, ese tipo de comentarios sarcásticos nunca eran de su agrado y mucho menos cuando salían de Yamato, por lo que dejando la bandeja con fuerza, le miró y le dijo:

-Eres un idiota.

Abandonando acto seguido el comedor escolar y dejando a Yamato sintiéndose como un completo estúpido. Y no era para menos, ya que no soportaba la situación de estar enfadado con Sora, pero a veces su orgullo le impedía mirar más allá, y la bordería y chulería primaban en su actitud. Pero era consciente de que con ese comentario había hecho daño a la pelirroja, y puesto que su mayor deseo no era otro que arreglar la situación con ella, no tardo en buscarla para disculparse como es debido.

Sora ya estaba sentada en una de las mesas que el instituto de Odaiba tiene al aire libre, el encuentro con Yamato le había quitado por completo las ganas de comer, estaba completamente furiosa y farfullaba cosas sin sentido hasta que la aparición de una de sus amigas hizo que reaccionase.

-Hi Sora!, ¿hoy no comes con creído-Ishida?.- dijo la joven con la bandeja en la mano mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la pelirroja.

Se trataba de Naoko Sakurai, una chica alegre y divertida, que por su carácter hizo en seguida buenas migas con la portadora del amor, ambas estaban en el club de tenis, y para Sora era su mejor amiga en el instituto (realmente su única amiga), ya que salir con el chico con el que la mayoría de las chicas sueñan conllevaba perder muchas amistades del sexo femenino.

-Hola Naoko-chan…- saludó Sora con desgana sujetándose la cabeza con la mano mientras observaba como su amiga tomaba asiento.-… no hoy no como con Yamato.

La joven pronto captó el tono abatido de su amiga, y supo que había sucedido algo con el rubio, a Naoko nunca le ha caído demasiado bien Ishida, no soporta esa actitud chulesca y soberbia que tenía a veces, de modo que vio el momento perfecto para poder criticar al muchacho.

-¿Qué te ha hecho ese idiota?

-¡Naoko!, no le insultes…- defendió Sora inconscientemente.

-¡Oh vamos!, es un idiota integral, la verdad aún no entiendo como una chica como tu se fija en ese creído, es superior a mi…

-Tu no le conoces… no es como aparenta- dijo Sora con cierta melancolía.

-Pues a mi me parece un creído muy poco interesante.- continuó la muchacha, mientras revolvía su comida.

En ese instante Yamato se acercó a la mesa, Sora no se dio cuenta de su presencia ya que estaba demasiado ocupada contemplando sus zapatos mientras pataleaba el suelo de forma repetitiva, por el contrario su compañera de mesa si se dio cuenta, y con un tono desagradable gritó:

-¿Qué leches quieres Ishida?, ¡¿no ves que nos tapas el sol?!

Al escuchar eso, la portadora del amor alzó la cabeza encontrándose así con Yamato de pie, al borde de la mesa, que con una fingida sonrisa se disponía a contestar a Naoko.

-Buenas días a ti también Naoko-chan, ¿te importaría dejarme a solas con Sora?

-¿Y a ti te importaría desaparecer?.- respondió la chica haciendo un chasquido con los dedos, como si hiciese un conjuro de magia.

-Eres una antipática….- empezó Ishida.

-¡Y tu un soberbio!.- respondió la muchacha levantándose de la mesa y encarándose a Ishida.

-Y tu estas amargada…- siguió Ishida en tono provocador.

-¡Y tu más!.- grito la chica.

-¡Tu más!

-¡Tu!

-¡Tu creído de mierda!

-¡No, tu petarda engreída!

-¿Qué me has llamado?.- preguntó la joven en un arranque de ira.

-Petarda engreída.- repitió Yamato mientras movía la cabeza a un lado y a otro de forma divertida.- ¿Quieres que te lo diga más despacio?… Pe-tar-da en-…

-¡Lo mato!.- saltó la muchacha agarrando al joven del cuello.

Entonces fue cuando Sora, que había estado contemplando este impagable duelo dialéctico cada vez más estupefacta, se levantó al fin del banco metiéndose en medio de sus dos amigos.

-¡Basta ya!.- gritó mientras extendía los brazos para separarlos, luego volviéndose a Naoko le dijo amablemente.- Naoko, no le hagas caso, anda ve a beber agua y relájate.

Es que esa chica tenía mucho genio y carácter, y si tenia que pelearse, se peleaba, pero al fin y al cabo, aunque no soportase a Yamato, este era un asunto de Sora, por lo que le hizo caso dejando solos a los chicos.

Cuando se fue, la pelirroja volvió a tomar asiento mientras resoplaba, Yamato aún no entendía porque esa chica le tenia tanto odio, ya que al ser amiga de Sora él siempre intento ser amable con ella, pero últimamente sus encuentros eran totalmente caóticos, se quedó observando como se alejaba y sin pensar dijo:

-No se como puedes ser amiga de esa payasa.

Y Sora explotó.

-¡¡Y yo no se como puedes ser tan desagradable!!.- gritó completamente enfada, sorprendiendo a Yamato, ya que para nada pensó que ese inocente comentario le enfureciese tanto, pero lo que más le afectó es lo que Sora dijo a continuación.- para que te enteres, Naoko es de las pocas chicas del instituto que no ha dejado de hablarme y que no intenta hacerme la vida imposible por salir contigo, así que te pido que seas más respetuoso con mi amiga ¡¿has entendido?!

El compañero de Gabumon enmudeció por completo, nunca pensó que su relación con él le habría traído a Sora problemas con las chicas del instituto, bueno, no era tonto y sabía que muchas chicas le criticaban solo por el hecho de estar con él, pero no se imaginaba que hubiese sido para tanto, se sintió realmente culpable, si Sora no tenía amigas en el instituto era por su culpa, pensando en eso el rubio agacho la cabeza y susurró:

-Perdona, no lo sabía… lo siento.

La pelirroja no dijo nada, seguía demasiado enfadada con Yamato, por lo que solo se limitó a cruzar los brazos y girar la cabeza hacia a un lado, Yamato la miró, con cuidado para no perturbarla tomo asiento en frente de ella y con calma preguntó:

-¿Podemos hablar?

La respuesta le sorprendió por completo, Sora no tenía ninguna intención de hablar y mientras se levantaba de la silla dijo con ironía.

-Lo siento Yamato, pero no quiero llegar tarde a mi clase de plastilina…

El joven reaccionó a tiempo tomándola de la muñeca para que no pudiera irse y con esta aún de espaldas le dijo:

-No se tu, pero yo no soporto esta situación, no me gusta estar enfadado contigo… por favor, escúchame…

-¿En serio crees que después del corte que me has dado en la fila de la comida me apetece hablar contigo?.- preguntó la chica volviéndose con furia.

-Perdona por eso también, ya sabes que a veces se me calienta la boca y digo cosas que no pienso…

-Si lo piensas.- respondió dándole de nuevo la espalda.-… esta claro, para ti sólo soy una niñata inmadura.

-¡Eso no es cierto!.- exclamó mientras se levantaba.

-Claro que lo es.- repitió la chica intentando soltarse del agarre que mantenía Yamato.

-No, no lo eres… ¿y sabes porque?.- le susurró con dulzura al oído.- porque yo nunca me fijaría en una niñata inmadura.

Al sentir el aliento de Yamato en su oído, Sora sintió un gran estremecimiento, pero también sintió de nuevo ese tono dulce y tierno con el que siempre le hablaba. Eso fue suficiente para que Takenouchi se diese la vuelta y tomase de nuevo asiento, aceptando la proposición de Yamato para solucionar las cosas, pero aún estaba lejos de ponerle las cosas fáciles a su chico, y este lo supo cuando le hizo la pregunta que todas las chicas de Odaiba desearían escuchar por parte de Yamato, pero Sora una vez más demostró que no es como todas las chicas de Odaiba.

-Sora, ¿pasaras el día de San Valentín conmigo?

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que Jun no esta libre?.- respondió con rencor y dejando a Yamato completamente atónito.-… no espera ya se, quedaras con Jun el día 13 y conmigo el 14 ¿no?, como necesitas ensayar nuestras citas…

Ishida, que lo último que deseaba era volver a tener una discusión con Sora aguantó esas puñaladas con una paciencia desconocida, hasta que no pudo soportar más el cinismo con que le hablaba, y con claros síntomas de que esas palabras le estaban haciendo daño musitó:

-Como quieras…

Se levantó, y al ver como se iba abatido, un pensamiento pasó por la mente de Takenouchi, "Sora eres estúpida", y es que Yamato estaba poniendo todo de su parte para reconciliarse y ella solo se burlaba de él metiendo el dedo en la llaga, sintiéndose estúpida por esto, llamo a Ishida y tras murmurar unas disculpas, Yamato volvió a tomar asiento junto a ella.

-Es que… tendrías que habérmelo dicho.- dijo la muchacha ya mas calmada, y como era de esperar Ishida no se entero de que hablaba.

-¿El que?

-¡Que no querías patinar!, ¡habríamos hecho algo que los dos quisiésemos!.- gritó dejando de nuevo a Ishida bastante alucinado, ya que pensaba que este tema ya era historia.

-¡Sora!, ¿aún estas con eso?, si al fin y al cabo no fue tan malo, me divertí mucho contigo… excepto por la discusión fue un día muy entretenido, ¿Por qué no lo olvidas ya?

-Yamato por favor, no se trata de patinar, eso solo es un símbolo, se trata de todo, de nuestra relación, ¿Cómo va funcionar si no me dices lo que piensas?, me gustaría que fueses más comunicativo, que sino quieres patinar me lo digas, que si no quieres ir al cine me lo digas… que no siempre tengamos que hacer lo que yo quiera, quiero que te abras más a mi, que propongas cosas ¡¡me gustaría que me dijeses lo que sientes!!, ¡no puedo leer en esa cabezota!.- terminó completamente frustrada mientras daba un amistoso golpe a la frente de Ishida.

Y de nuevo, el discurso de Takenouchi volvió a sorprender al rubio, no entendía como una conversación sobre patinar se había trasformado en un reproche sobre su falta de expresividad y bastante estupefacto intento articular algo convincente.

-Yo… bueno… intento mejorar en ese aspecto… pero entiéndelo a veces me cuesta un poco expresarme, aunque contigo lo intento, pero es que no quiero… que te molestes, ni decir o hacer algo que haga que te sientas mal…

-Solo quiero que te sientas con confianza para poder expresarme lo que sientes, se que a veces no lo pongo fácil, me enfado con facilidad, pero yo también quiero mejorar en ese aspecto.- contestó la joven con ternura mientras tomaba entre sus manos la de Ishida.

Entonces el portador de la amistad sonrío y con voz de niño bueno preguntó:

-Eso quiere decir que, ¿pasaras el día de San Valentín conmigo?

-Claro que si.- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Ishida se levantó en el acto para tomar asiento al lado de su chica, estaba decidido a besarla, pero cuando iba a hacerlo cayo en la cuenta de que estaba en el instituto y la vergüenza primo sobre sus instintos, por lo que solo se atrevió a darle un tímido beso en la mejilla, Sora le miró con ternura y para no ponerse más acaramelados, Yamato optó por poner diversión al momento.

-Sora ¿me ayudas con el pinta y colorea?, es que si me salgo de los bordes la seño no me dejara elegir juguete…

-Baka…

Ya olvidada por completo esta pequeña crisis en su relación, la pareja siguió disfrutando de los fríos días del mes de febrero, y sin darse a penas cuenta, el esperado día de San Valentín llegó, y vino cargado de múltiples sorpresas.

Ese día había un gran revuelo en el instituto, los jóvenes permanecían a la espera de recibir sus chocolates, y si el chocolate provenía de la chica que les gustaba, la felicidad se adueñaba de ellos. Ajenos a todo esto una pareja paseaba por los pasillos del instituto, cuando el chico no pudo contener más su curiosidad respecto al día de hoy y preguntó:

-Sora, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-¿Eh?.- acertó a decir la chica, totalmente sumergida en su mundo.

-Hoy, ¿Qué vas a hacer?.- repitió Taichi zarandeando a la pelirroja del brazo, esta le miró sorprendida.- te lo pregunto porque vamos a hacer una fiesta… bueno en realidad es una excusa para que los chicos que no tenemos pareja no nos sintamos solos… va a ir mucha gente, hasta Koushiro.. ¡¡¡solo como amigo!!!.- desmintió rápidamente para no dar lugar a más rumores.

-¡Oh!, eso esta muy bien… pero yo no puedo… yo… estaré con Yamato.- respondió mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa por pensar en su inminente cita.

-Si, claro.- asintió el moreno.- pero de todas formas os podéis venir los dos, así estará mas animado.

-Lo siento Tai-kun.- respondió con dulzura rotando en sus manos unas florecillas.- pero es que… es nuestro primer San Valentín, y Yamato lo esta preparando todo, aún no se ni donde vamos a cenar, va a ser todo una sorpresa.

Taichi comprendió que iba a ser imposible la asistencia de sus mejores amigos a su particular fiesta, pero eso no evitaría que intentase dar envidia a Sora por lo genial que iba a estar.

-¡No sabes lo que te vas a perder!, va a ser un fiestón…

-Me alegro.- respondió la chica a la vez que seguía contemplando sus flores y manteniendo su sonrisa, hasta que salió de golpe de su momento zen cuando su amigo se tiró a sus pies y suplicó desesperado.

-Es mentira, va a ser un rollo, por favor búscame alguna chica para hoy…

Sora le revolvió el pelo de forma amistosa, y volviendo a su mundo de felicidad dijo:

-Toma Taichi, feliz San Valentín.- entregando una de las flores al abandonado Yagami y siguiendo su camino.

-Se ha vuelto una cursi…- murmuró Yagami con frustración.

Prosiguiendo por el pasillo del instituto, y con la vista puesta en sus florecillas, Sora al fin se encontró con Yamato, y al verlo sonrío de nuevo. Sin decir ni una palabra le tendió una de sus flores, este se sorprendió por esta acción pero la acepto con una sonrisa.

-Feliz San Valentín Yamato…- dijo la chica con el rubor en el rostro.

-Feliz San Valentín.- le respondió el joven, colocándose a su lado para seguir el camino al aula.

Sora, miraba a Yamato de reojo, deseaba preguntarle todo los detalles de la cita de hoy, finalmente con la mayor sutileza posible se atrevió a preguntar:

-Yamato… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Sorpresa.- respondió este sin inmutarse.

-Dime al menos donde vamos a cenar.

-Sorpresa.

-¡Necesito saberlo!.- exigió la chica parando en seco, haciendo que Ishida se parase también y se girase hacia ella.- tengo que saber que clase de restaurante es, para vestirme adecuadamente.

-Sora, tu siempre estas bonita, da igual lo que te pongas.- respondió, provocando más rubor si es posible en el rostro de su amada.

-Pero Yamato…

-Esta bien.- accedió al fin el chico, rodeándola por el hombro y haciendo que volviesen a caminar.- es un sitio, donde hay comida variada y ambiente juvenil…

-¿Juvenil?.- preguntó la joven confusa.

-Si, bueno… aunque también van familias y parejas… te gustara.

-¿Es muy elegante?.- preguntó apurada.

-Claro…- respondió el joven sin ningún convencimiento.

Tas las clases, la hora de la cita no tardó mucho en llegar, Yamato fue de lo más puntual y tras recibir los tradicionales chocolates de Sora, se dirigieron a cenar. Como dijo Yamato, el ambiente era… bueno no era el mas elegante del mundo, pero comieron de maravilla en esa pizzería-hamburguesería y tras la cena, ambos pasearon por las calles de Odaiba, recordando lo que había dado de si su cena.

-Lo siento, ha sido muy cutre…- se disculpaba Ishida por décimo quinta vez.

-Tranquilo Yamato, ha estado muy bien, pensaba que seria algo más sofisticado… pero he de reconocer que me has sorprendido con la pizzería.- intentaba animar Sora al abatido Yamato.

-Yo quería un restaurante elegante, pero ya estaba todo reservado… te prometo que la próxima vez no dejare todo para el último día.- dijo el chico, haciéndose notas mentales para el futuro.

-De verdad que ha sido perfecto, no te preocupes.- consolaba de nuevo la pelirroja.

Esas palabras hacían que Yamato se sintiese completamente reconfortado, aunque la hubiese llevado a cenar a una cloaca, Sora le habría encontrado el punto bueno y eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Ishida, el eterno optimismo de su chica. Pensando en esto prosiguió con su plan para el día de hoy, Sora no lo sabía pero el paseo que estaban dando no era casual, puesto que el chico la estaba guiando hasta el lugar donde le iba a dar su correspondiente regalo de San Valentín. Ella no era consciente pero empezaba a extrañarse debido a que Yamato, lejos de llevarla a algún lugar romántico la había guiado por la zona de los embarques, donde daba comienzo el imponente puente colgante, el Rainbow Bridge. Finalmente, vio concluido su paseo, parándose justo debajo del puente y mirando a Sora dijo:

-Ya hemos llegado.

-¿A donde?.- preguntó esta confusa mirando hacia todos los lados.

-Ven.

Tendiéndole la mano, hizo que le siguiese, y con cuidado la guió por todo el embarque, hasta llegar a la orilla, desde donde se puede ver como se extiende todo el agua hasta el otro extremo del puente. Yamato se quedo mirando el horizonte, Sora no tardo en hacer lo mismo y unas palabras salieron por inercia de su boca.

-Es precioso…

Y es que la vista que tenían era increíble, el reflejo en el agua de las luces de Tokio, hacían ese lugar realmente hermoso.

-Lo descubrí poco después de volver del Digimundo.- empezó a hablar Yamato mientras seguía impasible, Sora se volteo para escucharle.-… es, como una burbuja fuera de la ajetreada ciudad, puedes verla… pero ella no puede verte a ti, el puente te esconde y te da tranquilidad… es como volver al Digimundo, un lugar para estar solo…

Respiró con fuerza, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la calma que le proporciona ese lugar, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, los dirigió a Sora, que le miraba emocionada por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

-Bueno… ahora ya no… es mi regalo, quiero compartir este lugar contigo… si tu quieres.- dijo acercándose hacia la pelirroja con timidez.

-Gra... gracias..- tartamudeó la chica nerviosa por empezar a sentir la respiración de Yamato cerca de ella.

Y sin tenerlo preparado, un pensamiento recorrió la mente de Yamato, se trataba de algo que llevaba sintiendo mucho tiempo, y siempre lo había retenido para si mismo, pero esta vez, en esta atmosfera perfecta, no hizo nada por retener sus palabras y simplemente dejo que fluyesen.

-Te amo.

Sora quedó totalmente paralizada al escuchar eso, miró a Yamato que le miraba con cierta inseguridad pero con total sinceridad, esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de ella, sabia lo que debía responder, de hecho deseaba responderle esas mismas palabras, dejarle claro que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero al contrario que a Yamato a ella no le fluyeron las palabras, y poniéndose excesivamente nerviosa, aparto la mirada viendo en el horizonte la excusa perfecta para salir de ahí.

-¡Vaya!, se ve la torre de Tokio, desde aquí es preciosa…

Yamato quedó inerte, extrañado, analizando la respuesta de Sora, y que obviamente no era la que deseaba, con tristeza por saber lo que esto quería decir, le siguió el juego a la pelirroja.

-Si… tienes razón.

El día de San Valentín acabo para Sora y Yamato, desde el momento en que el rubio había confesado sus sentimientos, el ambiente había sido congelante, Yamato estaba triste, y Sora enfadada consigo misma por la tristeza del chico, y también con el propio Yamato por haberle dicho eso, estaba realmente confusa, estos dos meses estaban yendo demasiado rápido para ella.

Al final de la cita se despidieron de una manera muy distante y esa noche ambos no pudieron pegar ojo por lo que paso, Yamato no dejaba de sentirse culpable por haber estropeado todo confesándose, y a la vez triste por saber que Sora no sentía lo mismo, en cambio Sora… Sora no sabía que pensar.

Por suerte para ellos, el día siguiente a la desanimadora cita de San Valentín era sábado y por ello no tendrían que verse las caras en el instituto y aguantar esa incomoda situación.

Yamato estaba pensativo en su casa, no sabía como solucionar esto, normalmente, cuando se equivocaba bastaba con pedir disculpas y ya esta, pero esta vez era diferente, no consideraba que se hubiese equivocado y aunque fuese así, no podía pedir disculpas por tener esos sentimientos hacia ella. Arrojado en la cama, con estos dilemas en la cabeza, una luz cegadora invadió la habitación saliendo de ella Takeru, Patamon y Gabumon.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?.- preguntó molesto, ya que era más que evidente que quería estar solo.

-No te enfades hermano.- dijo Takeru incorporándose.- es que estábamos en el Digimundo y Gabumon quería venir a verte…

-Si, aparte de que Takeru quiere saber que tal fue tu cita de San Valentín de ayer con Sora.- dijo Patamon haciendo que Takeru tuviese ganas de ahogarlo.

-Es verdad Yamato, ¿Qué tal te fue?.- preguntó el digimon de la amistad dirigiéndose hacia su abatido compañero.

-Déjame en paz.- contestó bruscamente Yamato sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Esas cortantes palabras, fueron suficiente para que Takeru y sus amigos se diesen cuentan de que la cita no había ido demasiado bien que digamos. A Takaishi no le gustaba ver así a su hermano, quería animarlo como fuera, pero lo conocía, sabia que necesitaba tiempo, por eso se sento en el suelo para observarle, y se dedico a esperar.

Tras casi una hora, Yamato se reincorporó, se sentó en el borde de la cama y llevándose las manos a la cabeza dijo:

-La cague.

Gabumon tomo asiento a su lado, mientras Takeru seguía observándole con detenimiento mientras Patamon descansaba en su cabeza.

-¿Qué paso Yamato?, cuéntanoslo.- pidió Gabumon con amabilidad.

Yamato se resistía a hablar, para él no era fácil expresar sus sentimientos con nadie, y por una vez que se había arriesgado, había sido una de las experiencias más dolorosas de su vida, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, y en su hermano y compañeros digitales encontró el desahogo perfecto.

-Yo… bueno… le … dije… que la amaba.- finalizó el chico con tristeza, para asombro de todos los presentes.

-Pero… eso no es malo… ¿no?.- preguntó Patamon con inocencia, sin saber que había despertado la furia de Yamato.

-¿Qué no es malo?, ¡¡claro que es malo!!, para ella parece ser que fue horrible, ¡¡horrible!!.- gritó el músico levantándose de la cama y empezando a andar de un lado a otro desquiciado.-… me dice que quiere que me abra, que quiere que sea más comunicativo, que le diga lo que siento… y cuando lo hago ¡¡¡me habla de la torre de Tokio!!!, ¡¡¡¡LA TORRE DE TOKIO!!!!, ¿se puede saber entonces para que me echo todo ese discurso sobre los sentimientos?, ¡¡¿para reírse de mi?!!

Lo presentes, que estaban abrumados con tanta información trataron de poner un poco de orden.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien.- empezó Takeru.-…le dijiste que le amas, ¿y ella te hablo de la Torre de Tokio?

-¡¡Si!!, ¡eso fue lo que paso!, ¿te parece normal?, porque a mi ¡¡no!!.- grito de nuevo Yamato completamente histérico.

-Bueno, tienes que reconocer que con la nueva iluminación que le han puesto se ve preciosa.- dijo Takeru intentando poner un poco de humor al asunto, pero la mirada que le dedico Yamato fue suficiente para que se callase.

Yamato seguía bastante nervioso y enfadado, sus compañeros permanecían callados por precaución, hasta que la calma llego un poco a él, y mas relajado reflexionó sobre cual era el siguiente paso que debía dar en su relación.

-Voy a dejarla.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó Takeru con preocupación.

-Pues eso, voy a dejarla, es lo mejor para las dos.

-Pero Yamato, si tu la amas.- dijo Gabumon.

-Pero ella no.- contestó Ishida tristemente.- y yo se que voy a seguir enamorándome más cada día, y si ella no siente lo mismo, estaremos alargando algo absurdo y cuanto más lo alarguemos más me dolerá cuando acabe, por eso lo mejor es cortarlo desde el principio.

-Pero Yamato…- intentó detenerle su hermano, pero ya era tarde, estaba completamente decidido y en un instante ya se dirigía camino a casa de Sora para comunicarle su decisión.

Mientras esto sucedía, Sora se encontraba reflexionando sobre lo sucedido en su habitación, y como ella sola no había llegado a ninguna conclusión, decidió pedirle consejo al ser que mejor comprendía sus sentimientos.

-Sora, ¿Qué tal te fue tu esperado día de San Valentín?.- preguntó Piyomon ilusionada.

-Bueno… por eso te he llamado…

-¿Qué paso?.- preguntó la digimon ave preocupada por el tono empleado por su amiga.

-Te amo…- contestó la chica abatida.

-¡Yo también te amo Sora!.- respondió la digimon abalanzándose a los brazos de su compañera.

-No, no lo has entendido…- explicó la pelirroja una vez que pudo separar a su afectuosa amiga.

-¿No me quieres?.- preguntó con tristeza.

-No es eso…

Y tras esta pequeña confusión, Sora le contó con todo detalle la cita con Yamato, y lo confusa que se encontraba en este momento, Piyomon al escuchar toda la historia dedujo lo siguiente.

-Entonces… ¿tu no le amas?

-¿Qué?… yo... si... bueno… no es eso…- respondió la joven apurada.

-Y entonces ¿por que no se lo dijiste?

-Bueno, no es tan fácil… no me lo esperaba.- se excusó la portadora del amor como pudo.

-Sora, Yamato no es demasiado expresivo, tu siempre lo dices, ¿te das cuenta del esfuerzo que debió hacer para confesarte sus sentimientos?.- preguntó la digimon intentando que Sora comprendiese el dolor que había causado al rubio.

-Yo… no lo se… es que fue muy repentino… todo esta siendo muy repentino.- comenzó la pelirroja alterada.- no llevamos ni dos meses juntos, ¡¡ni siquiera me ha pedido que sea su novia de forma oficial!!, y va y me dice que me ama… ¡¡¿Qué credibilidad puede tener eso?!!

-Tal vez la credibilidad de un chico que lleva más de tres años enamorado de ti.- contesto tajantemente, la particular "Pepito grillo" de Sora.

Esta enmudeció ante esas palabras, puede que tuviese razón, que Yamato llevase tres largos años enamorado de ella, ¿y ella?, ¿Qué era realmente lo que sentía por Yamato?, ¿Por qué no pudo responderle a su declaración de amor?, ¿acaso no le amaba?… Esa idea cruzó su mente, sintiéndose terriblemente miserable, ¿es que no había superado sus miedos al amor?, ¿sus miedos a amar?, hasta que conoció a Piyomon, nunca le había dicho te quiero a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres, pero con Piyomon todo cambio, ella le enseño donde estaba el verdadero amor, y que ella lo tenia de sobra, desde entonces pensó que todo seria mucho más fácil, le costaba menos expresar su amor a sus padres, a su compañera, y hasta a sus amigos, pero con Yamato… ¿Por qué con Yamato era diferente?, ¿Qué había de diferente en el amor que sentía por Yamato?, hacia él sentía algo que no había sentido nunca por nadie, ¿era eso el verdadero amor?

-Sora, ¿a que tienes miedo?.- preguntó Piyomon devolviendola a la realidad.-… ¿a que no te ame?, sabes que no es así, entonces ¿Por qué no expresas tu también tus sentimientos?

-Piyomon… yo… si… si le amo.- musitó la chica, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que pronunciaba esas palabras refiriéndose a Yamato.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te detiene?, ¡¡ve a decírselo!!.- dijo la digimon emocionada.

Pero Sora no estaba por la labor, se arrojó a al cama y tapándose la cara con las manos recordó como fue su cita de ayer, y que no iba a ser tan fácil expresarse ante Ishida.

-No lo entiendes, debe de estar destrozado… si yo me llego a declarar y el me habla de la torre de Tokio, me metería en una alcantarilla y no saldría el resto de mi vida.- hablaba la chica frustrada.

-¡¡Sora!!.- gritó la digimon perdiendo la paciencia.- ya veras como en cuanto oye que tu también le amas, a Yamato se le pasa cualquier dolor que sienta.

-Pero…

-¡¡¡Ve!!!

-Yo…

-¡¡¡Que vayas!!!.- gritó la digimon, preparándose para hacer un ataque si Sora se resistía a ir en busca de Yamato.

Con sus sentimientos, mas o menos claros, y por claras amenazas de Piyomon, Sora salió en busca de su chico dispuesta a confesarle la verdad. Corría a una velocidad infernal, calle abajo, en dirección a casa de Yamato, hasta que simplemente choco, llevándose consigo a la persona contra la que se estampo, y quedando los dos en el suelo ella encima de él. Ni se había percatado de contra quien había chocado hasta que reconoció su voz.

-Vaya Speedy, no solo eres rápida con los patines.- dijo Yamato, intentando dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa un poco difícil ya que se dirigía a casa de Sora para cortar con ella, y eso le llenaba de tristeza.

Sora abrió los ojos, encontrándose la cara de Yamato a menos de un palmo de la suya, y entonces lo supo, en los ojos de Yamato, vio ese amor del que le hablaba Piyomon, ese amor que estuvo oculto durante años, pero no solo por parte de Yamato, sin saberlo ella también había ido fraguando ese amor desde que le conoció, y por fin todas las dudas que revoloteaban en su cabeza se formaron en una frase, que sorprendentemente no le costo nada pronunciar.

-Yo también te amo, Yamato.

El rubio se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso, era un sueño hecho realidad, ya que deseaba que Sora le dedicase esas palabras desde el día en que la conoció.

-Lo siento, siento no haberme dado cuenta antes… soy un poco despistada, pero te amo, claro que te amo Yamato, desde siempre…

Poco a poco el joven rubio fue entendiendo lo que la chica que tenia encima suya le decía, le amaba, ¡¡le amaba!!, inconscientemente la sonrisa se adueño de su rostro y olvidando por completo porque se dirigía a casa de Sora en ese momento, solo pudo responder.

-La torre de Tokio, se ve preciosa desde aquí…

Con la sonrisa en el rostro de Sora, y la sonrisa en el rostro de Yamato, ambos se fundieron en un calido beso, un beso muy especial, ya que estaba lleno de amor, puede que todos los que se hubiesen dado anteriormente también estuviesen repletos de amor, pero ellos no lo sabían, ahora si, estaban completamente seguros, ese sentimiento tan especial que sentían el uno por el otro y que a veces les costaba tanto entender era amor.

Tras esta declaración, el mes mas corto del calendario no tardo en irse, dejando con él ese sentimiento tan calido que envolvía por completo a Sora y Yamato, y que de ahora en adelante no dudarían en expresar, siempre que lo necesitasen.

.

* * *

N/A: y hasta aquí el mes de febreo… espero que os haya gustado, bueno respecto a este capitulo solo decir que puse lo de que Yamato le declarase su amor a Sora en San Valentín como homenaje al CD drama _Michi e no armor shinka_, en el que Yama grita eso tan maravilloso y que nos encanta escuchar tanto a las/os sorato fans **¡¡¡Sora ai shiteru!!!**

Y que decir, que espero veros a todos en **¡¡mi querido marzo!!**

**Gracias por leerlo!!!**


	3. Marzo, Dudas

Agradecer a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y siguen el fic, especialmente a los que se molestaron en dejarme sus reviews, Arigato!!!

Por cierto una anécdota curiosa, ¡este es el primer capítulo que escribí del fic!, hace más de un año ya… como pasa el tiempo… aunque creo que de lo que escribí por aquel entonces poco se conserva, luego lo reescribí casi entero… jeje…. Espero que os guste, porque no creo que lo vuelva a rerreescribir jaja (aunque nunca hay que descartar nada)

* * *

.

**Marzo, Dudas**

Marzo llegó a la ciudad de Odaiba, para la pareja este era su tercer mes de relación, por lo que sentían que ya empezaba a ser algo serio y consolidado, lo que no se imaginaban es que pronto las dudas se adueñarían de ellos, en especial del joven Ishida. Por supuesto aún desconocía todo esto, y en estos instantes, se dirigía con la mayor tranquilidad y alegría a una floristería muy conocida para él, deseaba dar una sorpresa a la dependienta antes de ir a su ensayo.

Cuando entró, dejo el bajo que llevaba a sus hombros en un rincón y se dirigió hasta la muchacha que estaba a cargo de la tienda.

-¡Buenas tardes!.- saludó el joven músico con una sonrisa.

La dependienta se sorprendió por esta inesperada visita, pero rápidamente se le dibujo también una alegre sonrisa.

-¡Hola!, no te esperaba.

-Solo vengo a comprar flores.- dijo el chico en tono divertido mientras ojeaba los tipos de flores.

-¿Ah, si?, y ¿Cuáles quieres?.- preguntó la chica mostrando sus dotes de dependienta.

El joven cliente, tomo una pose pensativa y dijo:

-Mmmm… no se, son para una chica… ¿cuales me recomiendas?

-Pues… no lo se, según para que chica sea.- contestó la florista siguiéndole el juego.

-Pues… es una chica muy guapa, se parece a usted y además es inteligente, amable, cariñosa y… un poco gruñona.- describió el muchacho, mientras se le escapan algunas risas.

-¡Eh!… yo no….- empezó a protestar la dependienta, pero la atónita mirada del rubio, hizo que intentase mantener la compostura.- quiero decir, que seguro que cualquiera que le regales le hará feliz.

-En ese caso… .- el muchacho recogió la rosa más grande y hermosa de toda la tienda, y dirigiéndose a la dependienta preguntó.-.. ¿crees que esta será adecuada?

-Es muy bonita, yo creo que le gustará.- contestó la chica tomando la rosa entre sus manos.

La amable dependienta, quitó las espinas de la flor con cuidado y tras ponerle un bonito papel alrededor del tallo con un lacito adornándolo se lo devolvió al comprador.

-¿Cuánto es?.- preguntó él recogiendo la rosa.

Con una mano hizo que el joven cliente guardase la cartera y moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación, la florista contestó:

-Nada, hoy invita la casa.

-No lo acepto, quiero pagártelo.- exigió con absoluta determinación.

-De acuerdo, pues son…

La chica bajo la mirada y comenzó a hacer números en la caja registradora, finalmente alzó de nuevo la vista y con una sonrisa dijo al expectante muchacho.

-Un beso.

Al rubio también se le dibujo la sonrisa en el rostro y comenzó a aproximarse a ella.

-Si me lo vas a cobrar así, me llevo toda la tienda.

-Pues si me lo vas a pagar así, te venderé toda la tienda.- contestó la joven pasando los brazos por alrededor del cuello del muchacho.

El apuesto músico, abrazó por la cintura a la dependienta y los dos se fundieron en un delicioso beso, tras separar los labios, el joven preguntó de una manera socarrona.

-Yo seré el único que pueda pagar así, ¿no?

-¡Yamato!.- gritó ella, haciéndose la ofendida y apartándose de él.- ¿Qué insinúas?

-Lo ves como eres una gruñona.- contestó Yamato con diversión y volviéndola a abrazar, pero la dependienta aún seguía ofendida por el comentario de su cliente y no estaba dispuesta a perdonarle tan fácilmente, por lo que de nuevo se volvió a separar de él y cruzándose de brazos murmuró:

-Eres un tonto, no me gusta que digas ese tipo de cosas.

No pudo acabar de recriminarle, ya que este no tardo en callarla con un nuevo beso.

-Vale, te perdono.- volvió a decir la florista de nuevo con una sonrisa al separar sus labios de los del chico.

Pero por lo visto Yamato no estaba dispuesto a que su chica dijese una palabra más, y por eso abrazándola mas si puede, volvió a besarla, esta vez fue un beso más profundo e intenso.

-Sabes a fresa, ¿nuevo bálsamo labial?.- preguntó el rubio, resistiéndose a soltar los labios de la joven.

Ese comentario sonrojó por completo a la pelirroja, y un poco apurada, se apartó de él.

-¿No te gusta?.- susurró con la vista baja.

-Me gusta tanto que me lo voy a comer.- bromeó Ishida, levantando de nuevo el rostro de su chica e iniciando otra vez el acercamiento de labios.

Aunque lo que no sabía es que con esas palabras, había traído a la memoria de Sora una anécdota sobre uno de sus amigos, y deteniendo las manos de Yamato, dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes?, Taichi se lo come.

La expresión del músico fue un auténtico poema, su sonrisa desapareció por completo, apartó las manos de la cara de la joven en el acto, y giro la cabeza claramente molesto, buscando con la mirada cualquier cosa que no fuese Sora ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar?, ¿Por qué cuando se estaban besando ella se acordaba de Taichi?

En seguida Sora se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, aún era demasiado bocazas en ese aspecto, igual no era lo más indicado hablar de otro chico mientras estas besando a tu pareja, pero ella lo hacía inconscientemente.

-… me refiero al bálsamo, él se lo come, con el dedo… y… lo siento.- trató de excusarse inútilmente Takenouchi.

Yamato volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia ella, estaba cabizbaja, era consciente de que lo había estropeado. El rubio la rodeo de nuevo de la cintura, ella al sentirlo levantó la vista, donde se encontró la cara de Yamato que le sonreía como antes, había decido no dar importancia a que una vez más Taichi hubiese salido en una de sus conversaciones con Sora. En este momento prefería disfrutar de ella, y sin darle tiempo a hablar, volvió a besarla con energía, porque puede que Taichi comiese su bálsamo, pero él era el único que degustaba esos labios.

-Yamato….- empezó la joven apurada, mientras cogía aire.- el precio de la flor era sólo un beso, así que para ya.

-Pero, yo estoy muy contento con los servicios y por eso he decidido dejarte una propina.- dijo Ishida, a la vez que le sembraba toda la cara con pequeños besitos.

-En serio… mi madre.- dijo apartando un poco al apasionado músico.

-¿Qué?, ¿a tu madre también tengo que pagarle de esta forma?.- preguntó con una sonrisa divertida y volviendo a su intensa labor de no dejar hablar a la pelirroja.

-Hoy estas graciosillo, ¿eh?.- preguntó la florista, mientras intentaba inútilmente que el joven le dejase de besar.- que mi madre, esta dentro dando clases y puede salir en cualquier momento, así que para ya, por favor.

Pero a Yamato esas palabras no le hicieron cambiar de parecer, y buscando de nuevo los labios de la apurada muchacha contestó como si nada.

-Pues que salga.

Y eso ya fue demasiado para el día de hoy, la portadora del amor no estaba dispuesta a seguir con el juego de Yamato y más estando su madre tan cerca, por lo que poniéndose realmente seria se lo hizo saber a este, al ver el cambio de expresión de la muchacha, el joven cantante desistió seguir con sus juegos.

-Como quieras Sora.- dijo también con seriedad y apartándose de ella.- y… ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

-No es tan fácil.- contestó Sora.

-¿Como que no?, mira… papa, mama Yamato y yo estamos juntos, yo lo veo muy fácil.- habló Ishida con ironía.- mis padres ya lo saben y no pasa nada, es más te tratan muy bien.

-Pero no es lo mismo.- intentó excusarse la pelirroja.- a tus padres no les importa tanto estas cosas.

-Vaya, gracias por recordarme que no les importo a mis padres.- volvió a ironizar el portador de la amistad.

-No quería decir eso.- dijo Sora con arrepentimiento, al ver como esa inocente frase había hecho que Yamato empezase a enfadarse en serio.- … lo que quiero decir es que, tampoco es para tanto, no pensé que le dabas tanta importancia a estas cosas.

-No es que le de importancia.- intentó explicarse el portador de la amistad.- lo que pasa es que estoy harto… estoy harto de que cada vez que llamo a tu casa y contesta tu madre tenga que inventarme alguna tonta excusa… o que no pueda ir a recogerte hasta tu puerta, o merendar en tu casa y de que tu madre me conozca cómo el amigo de Taichi… por no hablar del hecho de que mi apartamento esta lleno de flores porque cada vez que entro a la tienda y esta tu madre, para disimular acabo comprando un ramo de flores… y lo mejor es que seguro que ella piensa que son para chicas y que tengo más de 20 novias…

El joven estaba totalmente frustrado, y no era para menos, llevaba tres meses de relación con Sora y aún era inexistente para sus padres. No entendía porque Sora se comportaba así, por que no quería presentarlo a sus padres como su novio y mientras seguía con sus explicaciones, empezó a pensar en cuales podrían ser las razones por las que la chica mantenía esta actitud y no dudo en exponérselas a la susodicha.

-¿Es por mi?.- preguntó contundentemente ante la mirada extrañada de Takenouchi.- ¿por que vivo sólo con mi padre? o ¿por que toco en un grupo?, ¿no quieres que tus padres sepan con que tipo de chico sales?

-¡Claro que no es por eso!.- apresuró a negar la joven.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, para Yamato ya no existían las excusas, y una vez más los celos le cegaron y la imagen de su rival cruzó su mente, del que aunque siempre lo niegue nunca podrá evitar tener celos, y más después del desafortunado comentario de hace un segundo de la pelirroja, por eso dando rienda suelta a la rabia que sintió hace un rato y con la furia llenando su cuerpo preguntó con cinismo:

-Si salieses con otro chico, alguien que tus padres conozcan y les caiga bien… como, no se… ¿Taichi?, se lo dirías, ¿verdad?… y así se comería tú bálsamo ¡directamente desde tus labios!…

-¡Yamato!, deja de decir tonterías, no es por eso.- se apresuró a desmentir de nuevo la portadora del amor empezando a desesperase por el tono y los comentarios de su amigo.

Yamato la miró con una expresión despreciativa, sabía que ese comentario no le había gustado nada, es más que le había ofendido, pero eso no fue inconveniente para que le dedicase una sonrisa irónica, para mayor desesperación de la pelirroja, que intentaba por todos los medios que el rubio entrase en razón.

-Yamato, si no se lo he dicho es porque ahora todo esta muy bien con mis padres, hace mucho tiempo que no discuto con mi madre, nunca me había llevado tan bien con ella y mi padre, desde que esta estudiando a los digimons pasa mucho más tiempo en casa y conmigo… y no quiero estropearlo.- intentó explicar con calma la compañera de Piyomon, pero parece ser que cada palabra que pronunciaba le causaba más daño a su amigo, que al fin estallo.

-¡Perdóname por ser un estorbo para tu vida!.- gritó el joven Ishida, perdiendo por completo la paciencia.- pero tranquila, no lo voy a ser más.

Con estas tajantes palabras Yamato se volvió y tras cargar su bajo sobre su espalda se dirigió directo a la puerta, pero Sora no iba a permitir que su chico se fuese tan enfadado, por eso, salio de detrás del mostrador rápidamente y tomando a Yamato del brazo para que este no se alejase, intentó solucionar las cosas antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-¡Espera Yamato!, yo no he querido decir eso… tu, no eres ningún estorbo… te prometo que cuando sea oficial se lo diré.

Parece ser que hoy no era el día de las palabras para la joven Takenouchi y Yamato estupefacto ante lo que acaba escuchar le preguntó intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

-¿Qué?… ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de oficial?

Sora se incomodo claramente por esa pregunta, y más al ver la cara de asombro del rubio, por lo que tratando de no ponerse excesivamente nerviosa, musitó mirando al suelo.

-Pues… bueno, cuando seamos novios.

Y Yamato explotó de nuevo.

-¡Ah!, ¿es que no lo somos?.

-No lo se… tu, nunca me lo has pedido.- se intentó explicar Sora con cierto temor por la reacción del joven.

Realmente Ishida no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando ¿de verdad Sora no le consideraba su novio? Y entonces ¿Qué había sido para ella estos tres meses de relación?, para no enfurecerse más pensando en esto, decidió irse de ahí cuanto antes.

-Esto es increíble, mira… no tengo tiempo para escuchar más tonterías, me voy al ensayo de mi grupo.- dijo cortantemente dándose la vuelta.

-Yamato, no te enfades.- suplicó Sora, que no era consciente de cuanto había metido la pata, pero Yamato ya no le prestaba ninguna atención, aunque antes de abandonar la floristería se dio la vuelta y sin ni siquiera mirarla le dijo:

-Toma.

Entregándole la rosa que acababa de comprar, tras esta acción, abandono la tienda sin volverse, dejando a la florista completamente abatida.

Después de esta pequeña discusión, los días fueron pasando con lentitud para la pareja, Yamato se mostraba muy frío con Sora, tanto que dejo de responder a sus llamadas, y para no agobiarlo más, Takenouchi decidió dejarle más espacio y no tener ningún contacto con él.

El joven Ishida se encontraba tremendamente molesto, aún no se creía la conversación que tuvo con su chica, así que ¿ese era el motivo por el cual no le presentaba a sus padres?, ¿Por qué no le consideraba su novio?, harto de todos estos pensamientos revoloteando por su cabeza, decidió ir a reflexionar al lugar donde precisamente se enamoro de la pelirroja.

-¿Y Sora?.- preguntó con inocencia Takeru nada mas abrir la puerta al Digimundo.

-¡Vámonos ya!.- contestó el rubio con enfado mientras apuntaba su digivice al monitor.

Un haz de luz los envolvió y en segundos ya estaban en el Digimundo.

-¡Takeru, Yamato!.- gritó Patamon con entusiasmo, ya que estaba esperando a sus amigos al otro lado.

Takeru recibió a su pequeño amigo con una sonrisa dejando que este se posase en su cabeza, por el contrario la expresión de Yamato seguía siendo imperturbable.

-¿Y Sora?.- preguntó Gabumon, extrañado acercándose a su compañero.

-Maldita sea Gabumon, es que no puedo venir yo solo.- contestó el chico extremadamente molesto.

-Hermano, no te enfades, pero reconoce que es raro, como siempre me haces abrir la puerta y luego me echas para poder estar a solas con ella.- apuntó el pequeño Takaishi extrañado por el comportamiento de su hermano.

-Si, es verdad, y luego nos echáis a Piyomon y a mi, no se para que venís al Digimundo si luego no queréis estar con nosotros.- explicaba también Gabumon con tristeza.

-Bueno, pues hoy he venido a estar contigo, ¿vale?.- sentenció el joven músico ya dando por acabado el tema, pero para su hermano y compañeros el tema recién había comenzado.

-¿Habéis discutido?.- empezó a interrogar Takaishi, al mismo tiempo que jugaba a tirar gominolas al aire y que Patamon las cogiese al vuelo.

-No, lo que pasa es que tampoco tenemos que estar todo el día juntos, ni que fuésemos novios.- dijo Yamato haciendo especial hincapié en la palabra novios, acción que no pasó desapercibida para sus amigos.

-¿Qué es exactamente ser novios?.- preguntó el pequeño Patamon con inocencia.

-No te enteras, es cuando un chico y una chica se pasan todo el día juntos y les gusta estar juntos.- intentó explicar lo mejor que pudo el compañero de Yamato.

-¡Ah!, ya entiendo.- dijo al fin Patamon.- algo así como Takeru y Hiakari, ¿no?

Ese comentario hizo que el pequeño Takaishi se atragantase con una gominola y que a Yamato se le dibujase la primera sonrisa desde que discutió con Sora.

-¡No!.- desmintió Takeru tras su atragantamiento.- Hikari y yo solo somos amigos, ser novios es como Sora y Yamato, ¿verdad hermano?

Takeru intentaba que su hermano le echase un cable en este controvertido tema, pero los pensamientos de Yamato ya estaban lejos de estos asuntos, de nuevo su cabeza estaba plagada de Sora y la discusión. Abatido, se dejó caer en la hierba con un largo suspiro.

-Yamato…..- empezó Gabumon con preocupación.

El pequeño Takaishi también miraba a su hermano con preocupación, ya que solo le veía en ese estado cuando ocurría algo con respecto a Sora, por lo que tomando asiento a su lado le preguntó con amabilidad.

-Hermano, ¿pasa algo?, cuéntamelo por favor.

-No me pasa nada.

-Hermano…

Debido a la insistencia de su hermano, y al hecho de que Yamato también necesitaba desahogarse con alguien decidió una vez más sincerarse con este y sus amigos digitales, que estaban resultando ser mejor que cualquier sicólogo.

-Es decir, que Sora se piensa que no sois novios y por eso te enfadaste.- reflexionaba Takeru en voz alta tras escuchar la historia de Yamato.

-¡Es que es increíble!, y estos tres meses, ¿Qué se pensaba que éramos?, si trata como me ha tratado a mi a todos sus amigos…- continuaba Ishida tremendamente enfadado.

-Una pregunta tu… ¿se lo pediste?.- preguntó el portador de la esperanza con desconfianza.

-¡Claro que si!.- confirmó Yamato con desesperación.

-¿Estas seguro?.- preguntó de nuevo Gabumon, que no entiende muy bien de estos temas, pero debido a que estaba presente cuando sus amigos comenzaron su relación y no escucho la palabra novio en ningún momento, también tiene ciertas sospechas.

Esa pregunta hizo que a Yamato le empezasen a venir las dudas, realmente Gabumon tenia razón, en ningún momento lo dijo con esas palabras, por lo que más confundido por momentos intento explicarse a sus desconfiados amigos.

-Yo… eh… bueno… tal vez no con esas palabras… pero… lo di por hecho..

-¡Pues ya esta!, ese es el problema.- gritó Takeru emocionado como si hubiese descubierto la causa de todos los males del mundo.- Yamato, no entiendes nada de chicas…

-¿Y tu me vas a enseñar no?.- preguntó el mayor de los hermanos con cierta burla hacia su hermanito.

-Como eres mi hermano y te quiero, te enseñare.- sentenció Takeru en tono de superioridad, haciendo que Yamato empezase a perder los nervios.- Verás, las chicas necesitan las palabras exactas.

-No tengo porque escuchar estas paridas.- dijo Ishida con molestia mientras se levantaba.

-Hermano, solo quiero ayudarte.- se apresuró Takaishi a sujetarle del brazo y hacer que vuelva a tomar asiento.

-Yamato, creo que deberías escucharle, a él con Hikari le va muy bien.- dijo Gabumon, provocando que la cara de Takeru se volviese completamente roja.

-Lo que me faltaba, mi hermanito de 11 años dándome consejos sobre mujeres.- murmuró sin convencimiento el muchacho.

-Yamato, escúchame, sino dijiste las palabras exactas, pues Sora no considero que se lo hubieses pedido.

-Pero… ¿y estos tres meses que se supone que estamos haciendo?.- interrumpió Yamato alterado.

-No me interrumpas, a ver debes de reconocer que tienes un carácter un poco difícil…

-¡¡Eso es mentira!!.- volvió a interrumpir el rubio mas alterado aún.

-No, eres un corderito…- dijo Takeru con ironía mientras se frotaba el oído en el que Yamato le había pegado ese ensordecedor grito.

-Tal vez… me enfade con facilidad…- reconoció al fin el portador de la amistad, ya un poco más calmado.

-Si, y Sora, bueno ella aún no te conoce tanto como yo e igual pensó que si daba por hecho que ya erais novios pues que te enfadarías, por eso solo se limita a las palabras exactas que dijiste tu.- explicó el pequeño rubio, dejando a todos los presentes estupefactos por esta desconocida faceta de sicólogo.

Yamato, se encontraba un poco descolocado por estas palabras y se excusó sin mucho convencimiento.

-Yo… no me habría enfadado, me enfado porque después de tres meses se piense que no lo somos...

-¿Y ella como lo va a saber?, tienes que reconocer que tus cambios de humor son imprevisibles y nunca se sabe porque te vas a enfadar…

-¡¡Eso es mentira!!.- volvió a gritar Yamato como un poseso, luego al ver la cara de susto de su hermano y digimons se dio cuenta de que si, es verdad, e intentó rectificarse.-… eh… eh, bueno, si tal vez, tengas razón… pero… ¿Por qué no me dice este tipo de cosas?

-Lo siento hermano, pero ahí no te puedo ayudar, eso sería entrar en la compleja mente de una mujer y no creo que exista humano que haya llegado nunca tan lejos.

Ambos hermanos rieron por ese comentario y de esa forma pasaron una agradable tarde en el Digimundo, en la que Yamato al fin comprendió que era lo que debía hacer, pero antes de proponerle a Sora cualquier cambio en su relación, aún debía reestablecer la cordialidad con ella, y no espero mucho a hacerlo.

Fue a la tarde siguiente, tras las clases, cuando Yamato asaltó de improvisto a la pelirroja, esta se mostraba desconfiada y asustada, ya que aún no sabía si Yamato seguía enfadado o no, pero la sonrisa que portaba en el rostro hizo que a ella también se le empezase a dibujar una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola.- saludó Yamato con timidez dándole un beso a la mejilla.

-¿Ya me hablas?.- preguntó la joven con inseguridad.

-Siento haber estado tan borde, pero ya se en que he fallado y lo voy a arreglar, todo va a estar bien.- contestó el joven apoyando sus manos en los hombros de esta.

Sora se encontraba más confundida aún por estas crípticas palabras de Yamato, pero el hecho era que Ishida se encontraba feliz, contento y animado, de modo que la compañera de Piyomon dejo que continuase así, había estado varios días sin hablarle, y lo último que quería era que se volviese a repetir, por lo que decidió no sacar el tema sobre discusiones, padres o novios, y disfrutar de la compañía que ofrecía Yamato cuando estaba de tan buen humor.

-Te invito a merendar.- dijo Yamato mientras abrazaba a Sora de la cintura y comenzaba a andar.- además, se me había olvidado, ¿sabes que día es hoy verdad?

La joven le miró confundida.

-Creo que a ti te gustan más los de chocolate negro pero, la dependienta me dijo que estos eran muy buenos, dales una oportunidad.- explicó, deteniendo el camino y entregándole una cajita.

Al verla, Sora al fin empezó a comprender, era 14 de marzo, Yamato se había acordado, nunca pensó que tuviese ese detalle, y con una sonrisa tomo la cajita entre sus manos.

-No estarán tan buenos como los que tu me hiciste, pero bueno… ¡feliz día blanco!.- exclamó algo ruborizado, si hace un año le hubiesen dicho que iba a estar regalando chocolate blanco un mes después de San Valentín, nunca lo habría creído.

Y es que aunque desde pequeño siempre había recibido chocolates de varias chicas por San Valentín, este era el primer año que había recibido chocolate hechos con amor de verdad, y por tanto era el primer año que sentía y quería corresponder el regalo.

Sora tomó uno de esos bombones de chocolate blanco y se lo llevo a la boca, también para ella era el primer año que un chico le hacía un regalo en el día blanco.

-Esta muy bueno, muchas gracias.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó Ishida incrédulo, ya que siempre creyó que a Sora cuanto el chocolate sea más negro, mejor.

-Si, de verdad, prueba.- ofreció uno de esos bombones.

Esta esperaba que Yamato lo tomase en sus manos y se lo llevase él a la boca, por eso le sorprendió que acercase la cara, y lo tomase directamente desde sus dedos. Y claro, ver como Yamato comía de su mano, le hizo enrojecer por completo, una vez más.

El camino hasta la cafetería se hizo de lo más agradable, hablaron animadamente, siguieron degustando los bombones, rieron y no pararon de darse tímidas muestras de cariño. Cuando se adentraron al establecimiento ambos tomaron asiento juntos y siguieron con su romántica tarde, hasta que aparecieron dos de las personas que menos ilusión les hacia encontrarse, sobre todo a Yamato, ¡los hermanos Motomiya!

-Mierda, escóndete.- dijo el rubio tapándose con el menú al ver a sus pesadillas particulares.

-¡Enano, solo un bollo y para casa!, ¿me has oído?.- gritaba la inconfundible voz de Jun.

-¡Que si pesada!.- contestó Daisuke con desgana.

Jun se había quedado esperando en la puerta mientras su hermanito compraba sus caprichos, Yamato había convencido a Sora para que se tapase también con el menú y hacerse los despistados, y parecía que había funcionado, Daisuke ya se dirigía a la salida con su compra, pero paro en seco ante la pareja.

-Waa… ¡no me lo puedo creer!.- gritó el pequeño Motomiya pegando sus ojos al menú que tapaba la cara de Yamato y Sora.

Al escucharle tan cerca, los jóvenes fueron conscientes de que habían sido descubiertos y con desgana se destaparon el rostro.

-Si Daisuke, somos nosotros, ¿puedes largarte ya?.- dijo Ishida haciendo aspavientos con la mano.

-¡Con una porción de tarta de fresa te regalan una de chocolate!, waa..- leía ilusionado el goggle boy mientras tomaba en sus manos el menú, y dejando a sus amigos confundidos.

En efecto, Daisuke no se había percatado de que los que se escondían tras el anuncio de las porciones de tarta eran Sora y Yamato, pero la que si se dio cuenta fue su hermana, que al ver a Yamato ahí no dudo en ir corriendo hasta la mesa.

-Hi Yamato, ¿Qué tal estas?.- preguntó Jun mientras se las apañaba para sentarse entre Sora y su ídolo, para alucine de estos.

-¡Jun cómprame tarta!.- pidió Motomiya levantando la mirada.- ey hi Sora-san, Yamato-san, ¡no os había visto!

Los chicos no pudieron evitar llevarse las manos a la cabeza y más al ver como Daisuke tomaba asiento en frente de ellos con sus correspondientes porciones de tarta.

Por el contrario Jun ignoraba completamente a su hermano y sus ojos no se despegaban de Yamato, acción que a Sora le empezó a incomodar bastante y más cuando se volvió hacia ella y con una sonrisa le preguntó:

-¿Te contó Yamato que yo fui la que le enseñe a patinar?

Sora deseó coger una de las tartas de Daisuke y estampársela a Jun en la cara, pero contuvo sus instintos asesinos, y con una fingida sonrisa respondió de manera cordial.

-Si, algo me comento.

-Si… fue muy romántico, ¿verdad Yamato?.- preguntó colgándosele del brazo.

-No, no lo fue, Jun para ya.- contestó tajantemente el chico apartándose del agarre de esta.

Sora no sabía de donde estaba sacando la paciencia para no largarse de ahí, la cara de Yamato era la frustración personalizada, Jun no paraba de hacer comentarios fuera de lugar, y en medio de todo este jaleo sentimental, fue Daisuke el que puso un poco de cordura a la situación.

-Jun, ¿quieres dejar de atosigar a Yamato?, ¿Qué pensara Shuu Kido si te ve que aún sigues tonteando con él?

Y todos enmudecieron, Sora se quedo expectante por ver la reacción de Jun, Yamato respiro de alivio al ver que Motomiya dejaba de toquetearle y Jun, tras matar a su hermano con la mirada intento guardar la compostura y excusarse.

-Yo no estaba tonteando, Yamato y yo somos amigos.- cara de susto de Ishida.- también lo soy de ella ¿verdad?.- preguntó mirando a Takenouchi con cara de buena.

Y la cara de susto de Sora fue más que contestación, pero al ver como Jun había cambiado completamente de actitud se extraño aún más, y sobretodo cuando esta comenzó a hablar sin tapujos.

-Además, que mas le dará a él lo que haga… ni se ha molestado en regalarme nada por este estúpido día blanco, cuando yo le hice tres cajas enteras de chocolate, ¡3 cajas!

-Pero Jun, si estaba asqueroso todo quemado y con grumos.- hablaba Daisuke mientras jugueteaba con su tarta hipnotizado, hasta que su hermana harta de que cuestionasen sus habilidades culinarias, le dio una soberana patada por debajo de la mesa para que se callase ya.

-Hablando de chocolate, Yama-kun, ¿donde esta mi regalo?.- cambió de tema descaradamente la chica, haciendo ojitos de nuevo a Ishida.

Sora se mordió la lengua conteniendo su rabia, y con sutilidad colocó la cajita de bombones sobre la mesa, como diciendo, "Yamato ya ha hecho su regalo a quien debía hacérselo". Jun la miró con desprecio, cosa que empezó a hartar más a Sora, e Ishida viendo como la pelirroja iba a perder los nervios de un momento a otro, decidió tratar de volver a llevar la conversación lejos de ellos.

-¿Y como es que no te ha regalado nada Shuu?, pensé… que estabais… bien.- dijo esto último nada convencido, ya que le costaba creer que un humano cuerdo pudiese estar bien con Jun.

La cara de Motomiya volvió a cambiar a un enfado monumental, y cruzándose de brazos bufó:

-Se va, otra vez se va… no ha estado aquí ni un mes y todo por ese estúpido profesor Takenouchi que le manda fuera de la ciudad.

Cara de "por favor que no sepa que es mi padre" de Sora.

-Parece ser que es el cumpleaños de su hijita es dentro de poco y no quiere estar fuera, y manda fuera a mi Shuu, ¡¡mi Shuu!!.- gritó con enfado Motomiya, sin saber que esas palabras habían llenado de ilusión a Sora, que inconscientemente preguntó:

-¿De verdad dijo que no quiere perderse mi cumpleaños?

Yamato abrió los ojos como platos como diciendo "Sora ¿Qué haces?, ¿te crees que Jun no te odia lo suficiente?", y al ver la mirada de Yamato esta fue consciente de que la emoción había hecho que hablase mas de la cuenta e intento pasar desapercibida, pero Jun no hizo oídos sordos y extrañada pregunto:

-¿Qué?… ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

-Nada…- intentó disimular Sora.

-No, nada.- disimuló también Yamato.

Pero el disimulo no les sirvió de nada, porque estando presente Daisuke es de todos sabido quien no iba a tener la boca cerrada.

-Jun, que tonta eres, el profesor Takenouchi es el papa de Sora, ¿no lo sabias?

-¡Daisuke porque no te atragantas!.- interrumpió Yamato lo más rápido que pudo pero ya era demasiado tarde, Motomiya ya había escuchado esas palabras y lentamente giro la cabeza hacia Sora con cara de sicópata.

-¿Tarta?.- ofreció la pelirroja sintiendo miedo, pero Jun no tardo en estallar.

-Claro sabia que me sonaba ese apellido… ¡Takenouchi!, dime ¿os he hecho yo algo a los Takenouchi en otra vida para que me odiéis?

-Jun, relájate.- intentó llamar su atención Yamato, pero esta ni se volvió y siguió soltando todas las frustraciones sentimentales que guardaba dentro por culpa de los Takenouchi.

-Primero, ¡tu me robas a mi adorado Yamato!, y ahora que encuentro un chico más interesante, maduro y listo y va ¡¡y tu padre no para de llevárselo lejos de Tokio para estúpidos estudios!!… ¡devuélveme a mi chico!.- grito la joven como una posesa, haciendo que Sora por instinto de supervivencia saltase a más de dos metros de ella.

-Jun… oye, no es culpa mía, si quieres le digo a mi padre que suspenda a Shuu y le deje castigado en Tokio, ¿te parece?

-¿Harías eso por mi?.- preguntó la mayor de los Motomiya un tanto emocionada.

-Claro…- respondió la chica con más temor que otra cosa.

Aprovechando que Jun se estaba sumergiendo en su mundo de felicidad al pensar en Kido, y Daisuke ya estaba sumergido en ese mismo mundo desde que le trajeron la primera tarta, Yamato y Sora huyeron lejos de las fantasías de los Motomiya.

Esa tarde, no habría nadie en casa de Sora, por lo que la chica invitó a Yamato a terminar esa dichosa merienda en su casa. El rubio se mostró realmente encantado con esa invitación puesto que desde que "salían" no había pisado la casa de su chica.

-Tenemos que empezar a venir más a menudo a tu casa, esta limpia y ordenada.- dijo el rubio emocionado mientras miraba que esa cocina nada tenía que ver con la suya.

Sora, se quedo observándole divertida, parecía realmente ilusionado contemplando la vajilla limpia, y cruzándose de brazos fingiendo un tono de reproche dijo:

-O también… podríamos limpiar y ordenar tu casa.

El joven sonrió al escuchar eso, dejando el plato que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa se fue directo hacia la pelirroja y abrazándola por la cintura susurró con coquetería.

-Bueno… si eso hace que vengas más a menudo… estoy dispuesto…- finalizó en el momento que besaba los labios de su acompañante.

Como era de esperar, Takenouchi no tardo en corresponder ese dulce beso, tan inmersos estaban con este trabajo que ni se dieron cuenta de que el timbre de la puerta llevaba rato sonando.

-… eso… es… - trataba de decir Sora, pero le era casi imposible ya que Yamato no paraba de besarle.

Finalmente, logro apartar un poco a Yamato y su oído reconoció de inmediato el timbre de su casa.

-El timbre… alguien llama.- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Eh?.- preguntó Yamato que estaba tan ocupado con los labios de su chica que ni se había enterado de esta interrupción. Cuando oyó como se abría la puerta de la calle y escuchó a Sora hablar con alguien, entendió lo que pasaba y se dirigió también a la salida.

Al llegar, se encontró que Sora ya había cerrado la puerta, pero ya no estaban ellos dos solos en casa, un niño de unos 6 años les acompañaba.

-Que… ¿Quién era?- preguntó extrañado sin despegar la mirada del niño, que también le retaba con la mirada.

-Oh… era mi vecina… tiene que hacer un recado y me ha dejado a Ryota.- explicó con una sonrisa pasando los brazos por alrededor del cuello del niño, luego bajando la mirada hacia este le dijo con amabilidad.- mira… este es Yamato-kun, ya veras que bien nos lo vamos a pasar.

El músico con una sonrisa hizo un saludo con la mano al expectante niño, pero para su sorpresa la respuesta de este fue fruncir el ceño y levantando después la cabeza hacía Sora le preguntó con cierta molestia.

-Onee-san, ¿este es tu novio?, es muy feo.

Yamato no se creía lo que estaba escuchando ¡le habían llamado feo!, era la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien le decía eso, Sora en cambio estaba más preocupada por la pregunta de su impertinente vecino, ya que ese asunto seguía sin estar claro en su relación con Yamato y puesto que hace apenas unos días habían tenido una discusión por eso mismo, sabía que respondiese lo que respondiese a Yamato le iba a sentar mal. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Ishida se le adelanto, conocía a Sora y sabía que esa pregunta le ponía en un compromiso con él y lo último que quería era agobiarla de nuevo, por lo que con una sonrisa se dirigió al niño y le dijo:

-¡Ey!, ¿nunca te han dicho que no debes hacer esa clase de preguntas a las personas mayores?

Ryota le miró de nuevo de forma desafiante y solo se limito a decir:

-No me gustas.

La portadora del amor se sintió un tanto aliviada, busco al rubio con la mirada para agradecerle ese salvavidas que había lanzado, pero sus miradas no se encontraron, Yamato mantenía los ojos clavados en su pequeño amigo, estudiándolo, intentando averiguar porque le odiaba sin conocerlo, cuando cayo en la cuenta de que es un niño, y lo único que necesitan los niños es que les sigan el juego, por eso sonriendo de nuevo afirmo con seguridad.

-Eso es porque no me conoces, venga te ayudo a hacer los deberes, ya veras como entonces te empiezo a caer bien.- terminó el compañero de Gabumon ofreciéndole la mano.

Pero Ryota no se dejaba convencer tan fácilmente, y despreciando por completo la proposición de Yamato se dirigió hacia Sora y agarrando su mano le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Onee-san, ¿me ayudas a hacer los deberes?

Desolación total para Ishida.

Mientras Sora y Ryota reían divertidos haciendo las tareas de este último y Yamato les contemplaba con desolación porque a petición del niño era excluido de todas las actividades, la tarde fue transcurriendo. Y en un momento que el niño tuvo que ir al baño, el rubio al fin pudo acercarse a su chica.

-¿Por qué me odia?.- preguntó sin más rodeos.

-No creo que te odie… lo que pasa que es tímido y no te conoce.- excusó la muchacha mientras preparaba un sándwich

Yamato bufó, con lo bien que se lo estaba pasando esa tarde hasta que apareció ese dichoso niño, pero el enfado se le pasó cuando vio que la pelirroja dejaba el sándwich en un plato y como un rayo fue a por él, lo que no se esperaba era la rápida reacción de la joven que en un acto reflejo le dio un golpe en la mano para que no lo tocara.

-¡Es para Ryota!

El líder de los Teen-age Wolves se quedó completamente asombrado, observando a Sora divertido por sus rápidos reflejos, y esta no tardó en ponerse completamente colorada.

-Eh… em… lo siento, no quería pegarte… te hago otro a ti.- se apresuró a decir la chica.

-Te ayudo.- dijo este aún aguantándose la risa, mientras tomaba los ingredientes para su sándwich.-… por cierto, no sabía que fueses canguro.

-No lo soy.- respondió con naturalidad.

-¿Huh?

-A las canguros… les pagan.- explicó la muchacha divertida.

-Entiendo… tu lo haces por amor al arte.

-Supongo…

Pero en el momento que Sora le estaba a punto de dar un bocado a su delicioso sándwich, el teléfono sonó, dejándola así con las ganas de probar su merienda. Mientras la pelirroja contestaba a la llamada, Ryota ya había vuelto del baño y de nuevo había empezado con Yamato un duelo de miradas petrificantes.

-Yamato, me tengo que ir, no tardare mucho ¿de acuerdo?.- dijo la chica nada más colgar el teléfono, mientras se ponía una chaqueta.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-No nada, era mi madre, quiere que lleve un encargo a una clienta, volveré en seguida.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, mejor quédate con Ryota.

-¡¿Qué?!.- preguntó con nerviosismo el rubio.- ¿es que no te lo llevas?

Sora le miró estupefacta y con lógica respondió:

-Claro que no, su madre me lo ha dejado aquí para que lo cuide, no para que lo lleve hasta la otra punta de Odaiba.

-Pero… pero Sora ¿Qué hago?.- preguntó el joven con el pánico en el cuerpo.

-Yamato, es un niño de 6 años, no Myotismon, no creo que pase nada porque te quedes media hora con él.- contestó con una sonrisa al ver lo apurado que estaba su chico, después dirigiéndose al pequeño.- ¿has oído Ryota-chan?, te quedas un ratito con Yamato-kun, pórtate bien.

-De acuerdo.- respondió el niño de forma adorable, y una vez que la puerta se cerro tras Sora se volvió a Yamato y frunciendo el ceño de nuevo dijo tajantemente.- Sigues sin gustarme.

Desolación completa para Ishida, otra vez.

El niño ignorando por completo a Yamato hacia sus tareas, pero cuando el rubio se acercó para ver lo que hacía se dio cuenta de que eso no tenia nada que ver con deberes escolares. En una cartulina estaba pegando todo fotos de Sora, Piyomon y cosas por el estilo.

-Vaya, ¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó el rubio asombrado.

-Un collage, ¿no lo ves?

-¿Te han mandado en el colegio hacer un collage de Sora?.- preguntó de nuevo extrañado.

-No es para el colegio es para su cumpleaños, va a ser mi regalo, son todo cosas que le gustan, así será un regalo genial… y cuando nos casemos y tengamos hijos se lo enseñaremos y ellos a sus nietos…

Y Yamato entendió porque ese niño le odiaba, tenía un síndrome de Edipo con Sora, por lo que solo le quedo reír, entendía a ese niño a la perfección ya que el también estaba hechizado por los encantos de la pelirroja. Observando ese collage con detenimiento, empezó a preguntarle por cada detalle.

-Vaya, ¿conoces a Piyomon?

-Si, siempre que viene aquí juega conmigo, y me ha dicho que si lo deseo pronto tendré mi propio compañero digimon.- decía el chico feliz mientras continuaba con su collage.- ¿tu la conoces?

-¿A Piyomon?… si un poco… no se si lo sabes pero al igual que Sora yo también soy un niño elegido.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó el chico completamente incrédulo.- ¿Y que digimon tienes?

-Gabumon.

-¡Entonces será el Gabumon del que me ha hablado tantas veces Sora!, ¿es verdad que se transforma en MetalGarurumon?.- preguntó Ryota más ilusionado a cada palabra.

-Si, es cierto.- respondió Yamato con alegría al ver que ese niño le empezaba a hacer caso.- si quieres, algún día, le diré que te de una vuelta.

-¿En serio?, ¡¡Gracias!!.- exclamó el niño efusivamente.

Con el comodín de los digimons parecía que Ishida había conseguido ablandar un poco a ese niño y empezar a conectar con él. Tanto que el pequeño accedió a enseñarle y explicarle cada detalle del collage que estaba realizando, pero a Yamato hubo cosas que no le cuadraban demasiado.

-Eso esta mal, a Sora le gustan los batidos de fresa, no de chocolate.- dijo indicando la foto de un batido.

-No, le gustan los de chocolate con nata y trocitos de chocolate.- contestó el joven completamente convencido.

Viendo el convencimiento de su joven amigo, Yamato tuvo que aceptar esa respuesta extrañado ya que estaba más que convencido de que su sabor favorito era de fresa, aunque también es verdad que nunca se lo había preguntado.

-¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó de nuevo señalando un dibujito precisamente de un digimon.

-Lo hizo Sora-san, me lo regalo.

-Vaya, no sabía que dibujase tan bien.- se dijo a si mismo asombrado.

-Pues si dibuja muy bien, suele diseñar ropas y hace competición con una amiga de New York… se llama Me… no… Mi

-Mimi.- se adelantó Yamato mientras seguía contemplando el dibujo.

-¡Si eso es!, se envían dibujos por mail, a Mimi le gusta mucho la ropa y reto a Sora-san para que hiciese un diseño, y desde entonces tienen un pique de ver quien hace los diseños más bonitos.- explicó el chico con diversión, dejando a Yamato atónito ya que esa información era completamente desconocida para él.

-No tenia ni idea…- murmuró el chico un tanto confuso, y las inocentes palabras que le dedico el niño, hicieron que cayese por completo en un abismo.

-Oye, para ser el novio de Sora-san, no la conoces demasiado ¿no crees?

Esas palabras le penetraron por completo, y es que ese niño estaba en lo cierto, llevaba 3 meses de relación con ella pero nunca se había molestado en averiguar ninguno de sus gustos, hasta hoy ni sabia que le gustase dibujar, ¿Qué clase de novio era?, o mejor dicho ¿Qué clase de novio aspiraba a ser?, sin saberlo las dudas comenzaron a invadirle, ¿en verdad era la persona indicada para salir con Sora?

De este modo, con Yamato intentando disimular su creciente inseguridad, fue trascurriendo el mes de marzo y el cumpleaños de la pelirroja estaba cada vez más cerca.

Yamato se encontraba en el instituto de Odaiba, y mientras esperaba que Sora terminase su práctica de tenis, conversaba con su mejor amigo.

-¿Y que le vas a regalar?.- preguntó Taichi con curiosidad.

-¿De que hablas?.- preguntó Yamato extrañado, ya que lo último que tenia en la cabeza en ese momento era el cumpleaños de su chica.

-Pues de que voy a hablar, ¡del cumpleaños de Sora!, es este sábado, ¿lo habías olvidado?

-Yo no….- intentó excusarse el rubio muy torpemente.

-Y la fiesta… va a ver una fiesta en su casa, todos los digielegidos, los digimon… ¿no lo sabías?.- preguntó extrañado Yagami.

-Si, ya lo se.- dijo al fin Yamato un tanto incomodo.- yo, aún no le he comprado el regalo, ya se lo compraré.

-Un consejo de amigo.- dijo Taichi fingiendo seriedad.- no le compres una horquilla para el pelo.

-Gracias, ya lo puedo tachar de mi lista, ahora sólo dudo entre 4520 cosas más.- comentó Yamato poniendo diversión a la conversación.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?.- preguntó una pelirroja acercándose a su amigos.

Y es que sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiese percatado, Sora ya estaba presente.

-Nada, no te lo podemos decir es sorpresa.- dijo Taichi en una absoluta demostración de poca sutileza.

Yamato le echo a su amigo una mirada de "solo te hace falte un cartel en el que ponga: No hablábamos de tu regalo" y decidió llevarse a su chica de ahí, antes de que Yagami metiese más la pata.

-Hablabais de mi regalo, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Sora con una sonrisa, mientras se agarraba al brazo de Yamato.

-¿Quieres un batido?.- preguntó Yamato en un intento de cambiar de tema.

-De chocolate….- empezó la chica haciéndosele la boca agua

-… ¿con nata y trocitos de chocolate?.- terminó Yamato ante el asombro de la joven, ya que parecía que le hubiese leído la mente.

Y el sábado llegó, Sora aún estaba durmiendo junto a Piyomon que había venido a pasar unos días con ella, cuando recibió una llamada que le hizo despertar, se trataba de Yamato que le citaba en la calle en ese mismo momento. Esta, tras lavarse la cara en un vago intento para desperezarse, y peinarse un poco, cogió una chaqueta y sin hacer ruido bajo al encuentro de su chico.

-¡Felicidades!.- fue lo primero que Yamato dijo al verla.

-Gracias.- respondió esta con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor, puesto que Yamato estaba completamente arreglado y sin embargo ella parecía que venía de una fiesta pijama.

-Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?

-¿Por qué lo dices?.- preguntó Takenouchi, mientras intentaba taparse con la chaqueta el pijama que llevaba debajo, Yamato se dio cuenta de esa acción y se lo demostró con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Ah, esto.- prosiguió la chica, al ver que el rubio se había percatado de que llevaba puesto el pijama.- es lo que se lleva ahora.

-Si, a la hora de dormir.- dijo Yamato con diversión, luego acercándose a ella le murmuró con picardía.- no te preocupes, estas muy guapa, se te ve muy bonita recién levantada… por mí te vería todos los días así…- finalizó en un leve susurró en la oreja de la chica.

Y por supuesto, ese comentario hizo que el rostro de Sora se pusiese completamente rojo, intentó recriminar a su amigo de alguna forma, pero antes de que eso pasase, Yamato ya había posado sus labios en los de ella.

Con un par de besos, acompañados de suaves caricias por su rostro y cintura, Yamato consiguió tranquilizar de nuevo a la pelirroja. Esta, no tardo en olvidar por completo los comentarios gamberros de Yamato, puesto que ahora estaba demasiado concentrada degustando sus labios.

-¿Y a que se debe esta temprana visita?… ¿has venido sólo para felicitarme?.- preguntó Sora tras finalizar sus apasionados besos.

-Pues claro.- contestó este con una seductora sonrisa y sin dejar de abrazarla.- quería ser el primero en felicitarte… ¿soy el primero?

-Humano, si.- contestó la pelirroja, Yamato le miró extrañado.- Piyomon me despertó a las doce de la noche.

-¡Maldito pájaro!, siempre se me adelanta.- maldijo Ishida fingiendo estar enfadado.

-No digas esas cosas, recuerda que puede chamuscarte…

Tras unas risas a costa de la inocente digimon, Yamato volvió a su seriedad característica, y con cierta timidez comenzó a decir:

-En realidad, he venido a decirte otra cosa.

-¿Si?

-Verás, recuerdas lo que hablamos en la floristería, cuando… tuvimos esa pequeña discusión…

Desde que Sora y Yamato empezaron su relación, ese fue uno de los peores días para ella, de hecho había estado todo el mes intentando evitar el tema, no se esperaba que Yamato lo hubiese reservado para el día de hoy, pero no hizo parar al joven, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y le miró esperando lo que fuese a decir.

-Creo que tenías razón en una cosa, veras ya sabes como soy, no se me dan demasiado bien las palabras y a veces puede que de por hecho cosas que no han pasado.

Yamato se quedo mirando a Sora para ver si esta sabía por donde iba el tema, pero la mirada triste de Sora fue más que respuesta, estaba claro que no estaba entendiendo lo que Yamato trataba de decir.

-Lo que quiero decir.- prosiguió el muchacho, empezando a ponerse un poco nervioso.- es que…. ¿quieres ser mi novia, Sora?

Sora no creyó que hubiese escuchado esas palabras de verdad, en su cabeza ya se había hecho a la idea de que Yamato nunca le pediría eso con esas mismas palabras, por eso cuando levantó la cabeza y se encontró con esos ojos azules que le miraban con absoluta sinceridad y determinación, se extrañó e intentó poner un poco de orden al asunto.

-Pero, pensaba que tu…..

-Tu tenías razón.- interrumpió el chico.- nunca te lo he pedido, para mi no es importante ya que te considero mi novia desde el primer día… pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, así que… ¿Qué respondes?… ¿serás mi novia?

Volvió a preguntar el rubio, mientras tomaba con delicadeza las manos de la joven y estudiaba cada gesto expectante. Poco a poco una sonrisa fue dibujándose en el rostro de la pelirroja y acercándose más a él respondió con alegría.

-Claro que si, Yamato.

Y Yamato, feliz por esta respuesta, pensó que la mejor manera de hacerlo oficial seria besando nuevamente los labios de su ahora, con todas las letras, novia.

La tarde cayo en la ciudad de Odaiba y en la casa de la joven Takenouchi ya todo estaba preparado para que empezase una gran fiesta, ya habían llegado casi todos los invitados, aunque aún faltaba la presencia del chico que Sora más esperaba, su recién estrenado novio, por eso la siguiente vez que sonó el timbre, estaba convencida de que debía tratarse de Yamato, pero cuando abrió la puerta…

-¡Hola, Sora-san!, y felicidades.- dijo un joven con unas goggles en la cabeza.

-Gracias Daisuke-kun, pasa y… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?.- preguntó sobresaltada al ver la chica que acompañaba al goggle boy.

-¡Hi!, Daisuke me dijo que venia a tu cumpleaños, y pensé que seria un gran momento para estrechar nuestros lazos de amistad.- dijo una descarada muchacha con pelos de punta mientras se adentraba en la vivienda.

-¿Amistad?.- preguntó extrañada Sora.- Daisuke…

-Lo siento, me obligo a traerla.- se disculpó como pudo el joven Motomiya.

-Si, le amenazo con romper a su osito bubu.- comentó en tono gracioso un digimon azulado.

-¡¡Chibimon!!.- gritó el joven completamente rojo, pero para su desgracia, ya todos reían por el comentario de su compañero.

Al entrar Jun en la casa todos los presentes se sorprendieron puesto que de todos era sabido que desde que empezó su relación con Yamato, Sora estaba en el punto de mira de todas las locas fans del cantante. Asustado por lo que pudiese pasar, Taichi se acercó con disimulo a Sora y le susurró:

-¿Has invitado a Jun-san?

-No, se ha auto invitado.- respondió la muchacha con resignación.- parece ser que ahora somos amigas.

Pero esa respuesta no convenció en absoluto al moreno que siguió mirando atónito cada movimiento de esta particular invitada, Jun al darse cuenta que todos le miraban como esperando una explicación se decidió a hablar.

-Vale, tranquilos, no me miréis así, vengo en son de paz.- todos los presentes seguían contemplándola con desconfianza.- bueno, esta bien, yo solo quiero conoceros, porque mi hermano no para de hablar de vosotros y me gustaría ser vuestra amiga, de verdad.

-Así que… quieres ser nuestra amiga.- comenzó un joven rubio con escepticismo.- es decir, en cuanto venga mi hermano no te vas a abalanzar sobre él y montar un espectáculo…

-Claro que no, pequeño Yamato, además tu hermano ya no me interesa, lo tengo superado.- respondió la joven con convencimiento.

-Si, lo has superado con el hermano de Jyou.- comentó el descarado Gomamon.

Esas palabras hicieron que la mayor de los Motomiya enrojeciese y se apresurase a cambiar de tema.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Yamato-kun?

-Aún no ha llegado.- respondió tristemente Sora.- seguro que no tarda y…

Las excusas de Sora se vieron interrumpidas de nuevo por el timbre de la puerta y puesto que no quedaba nadie más por venir, esta vez si que debía ser Yamato, pero cuando abrió, la decepción volvió a adueñarse de su rostro ya que él único que estaba ahí era un repartidor que le traía un paquete.

-Lo veis, Yamato ya esta aquí.- anunció entusiasmada Piyomon.

-No, no es Yamato.- respondió desde la puerta su compañera.- es un paquete.

La homenajeada se adentró con el paquete en sus manos y comenzó a examinarlo extrañada.

-¿De quien es?.- preguntó Hikari acercándose.

-Igual es de mi hermano.- dijo Takeru, en un intento de animar a la pelirroja.

-No es de… ¡Mimi!.- gritó con entusiasmo Sora al ver la carta que su mejor amiga le había enviado.

-¿Has dicho Mimi?.- preguntó Miyako, más entusiasmada aún, acercándose al regalo de su ídolo.- si es de Mimi, seguro que es algo muy kawaii.

Tras leer la carta que su amiga le había dedicado, comenzó a abrir el regalo con emoción y cuando lo vio se le desencajó un poco el rostro.

-¿Un traje de vaquera?, waa esta chica si que conoce mis gustos.- comentó Sora con una divertida sonrisa, haciendo que todos los presentes no pudiesen evitar reír imaginándose a la pelirroja vestida de vaquera.

-¡¡Y además trae unas botas a juego!!.- gritaba la entusiasmada Miyako mientras continuaba inspeccionando el regalo de su amiga.- Mimi es tan genial, ¿puedo probármelas Sora-san?

La portadora del amor, viendo la cara de felicidad de su amiga no dudo en asentir a su proposición, y tras este momento de alegría por este inesperado regalo desde New York, la mente de Sora volvió otra vez al omnipresente Yamato y el motivo por el cual aún no había hecho su aparición.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Yamato, acompañado de su fiel digimon se encontraba en el centro comercial inspeccionando al máximo cada tienda para poder encontrar el regalo perfecto para su novia. Pero cada vez que salía de una tienda se enfurecía más, puesto que no existía nada que le convenciese y ya harto decidió desistir la búsqueda y sentarse en un banco.

-Yamato, ¿Qué te pasa?, ya deberíamos estar en casa de Sora.- preguntó el amigable digimon.

-Eso ya lo se, no hace falta que me lo repitas.- contestó Yamato con cierto enfado.

-Lo siento.

Al ver la cara de tristeza de su amigo, el joven Ishida decidió rectificar su actitud, estaba pagando todas sus frustraciones con él.

-No, perdóname tu Gabumon, lo estoy pagando contigo pero es que…- el joven alzó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno, y empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza, no pudiendo evitar recordar la conversación que hace unas semanas tuvo con el pequeño vecino de Sora.- no encuentro nada que pueda regalarle, y si hay algo, como no conozco sus gustos no me enterare… dime ¿Qué clase de novio soy?, ahora debería estar con ella acompañándola y mírame, soy un estúpido.

-No digas eso Yamato.- dijo el digimon intentando animar a su amigo.- tu eres un gran chico y estoy seguro de que a Sora no le importa tu retraso ni tampoco lo que le regales, seguro que ella acepta encantada cualquier cosa.

-¡Ese es el problema!, que no quiero regalarle cualquier cosa, yo quería regalarle algo especial, algo indicado, que le guste, que le haga feliz, pero no encuentro nada… tal vez no exista nada así, tal vez todo esto haya sido un error.- decía ya con un hilillo de voz cada vez más desanimado por sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres decir Yamato?

-Lo que quiero decir es que… creo que no debería haberle pedido que fuese mi novia, pensaba que era lo correcto, que así estaría todo bien, como debe ser… pero… si no se nada de ella, no puedo ser un buen novio… tal vez debería dejarla, de ese modo podría tener un novio de verdad, alguien que no llegue tarde a sus citas y sepa que regalarle, alguien… al que quiera presentar a sus padres.- susurró casi para si mismo completamente abatido, había llegado a la causa de todas sus inseguridades.

Y las dudas volvieron a invadir por completo al chico hundiéndolo poco a poco en su propia miseria, ante la mirada de su compañero que se sentía incapaz de hacer nada para animarlo.

En ese mismo momento, en casa de la portadora del amor, continuaba la fiesta; con juegos, música, chistes, Jun haciendo interrogatorios a Jyou sobre Shuu Kido y como no ¡digimons comiendo!, prácticamente todos los invitados no se acordaban de que Yamato no había aparecido, excepto claro, Sora que se veía incapaz de disfrutar de la fiesta sin tener noticias de su chico. Al rato, un invitado tuvo que abandonar la fiesta.

-Bonita fiesta Sora, me quedaría más pero mañana tengo academia, lo siento.- se disculpó educadamente Jyou, ya en la puerta.

-No te preocupes Jyou-senpai y gracias por venir, y por tu libro… lo leeré con entusiasmo.- dijo la chica intentando aparentar interés por el regalo de su amigo.

-De nada, bueno me tengo que ir,… ah y dale recuerdos a Yamato-kun cuando venga.

-Si viene.- añadió Gomamon, con muy poco tacto.

-¡Gomamon!.- recriminó Jyou a su compañero, al ver la expresión de tristeza que se le había puesto a Takenouchi.- no te preocupes, seguro que viene pronto.

La portadora del amor asintió con una sonrisa, aunque interiormente no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con Gomamon, pero era su fiesta y lo último que debía hacer era desanimarse, por eso intentó mantener la calma y la sonrisa ante sus compañeros.

Además hoy era un día especial, Sora y Yamato habían dado un paso muy importante en su relación y para hacer la espera de Yamato más llevadera, Sora anunció que iban a decir algo muy importante, no tardo en descubrir que fue un gran error, puesto que sus amigos y digimons sobretodo eran los seres más cotillas sobre la faz de la Tierra..

-Oye Sora, ¿nos puedes decir ya cual es esa sorpresa?.- preguntó con curiosidad Piyomon, que desde que Sora había anunciado que tenía una sorpresa no había parado de hacerle esa pregunta.

-Si, nos tienes en ascuas.- dijo la pequeña Hikari, que quiere vivir en directo un nuevo capitulo de su telenovela favorita.

-No, aún no puedo, os lo tenemos que decir Yamato y yo.- contestó Sora.

-¿Y si no viene?, ¿no nos enteramos?.- preguntó Daisuke, dando muestra de su tacto.

-¡Daisuke!, seguro que viene.- dijo Iori, en un intento para reestablecer los ánimos de Sora.

-Otro punto más a favor de mi novio Shuu, que el nunca me abandonaría en mi fiesta.- dijo Jun, con menos tacto aún que su hermano, y al ver que todos le miraban con cara recriminatoria, no tardo en intentar rectificarse.- pero tranquila Sora-san, seguro que viene…

La portadora del amor volvió a asentir con un intento de sonrisa, pero sus ánimos estaban completamente por los suelos, para nada era el cumpleaños que ella había esperado, pero al menos estaba con sus amigos y ellos harían lo posible para que se sintiese bien.

-No hagas caso a mi hermana Sora-san.- volvió a hablar Daisuke.- su novio nunca llega tarde porque directamente nunca esta en la ciudad, algo muy comprensible, porque tener de novia a mi hermana debe de ser muy duro….

El muchacho no pudo terminar la frase debido al cachete que recibió por parte de su hermana y al ver la pelea de los Motomiya, los demás no tardaron en acompañarlos con sonoras carcajadas. Pero a pesar de todo, los chicos no se dieron por vencidos y prosiguieron asediando a Sora con un montón de preguntas, hasta que Daisuke nuevamente hizo estallar la bomba.

-¡Ya lo se!, ¡estas embarazada!.- gritó por todo lo alto ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes y el total enrojecimiento de la anfitriona.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡eso es imposible!, ¡¿verdad?!.- preguntó estupefacto Taichi a su amiga.

-Pues claro que no estoy embarazada.- dijo totalmente roja Takenouchi.

-Perdona a Daisuke-kun, pero es que esta semana estamos dando la reproducción en el colegio y aún esta un poco trastornado.- excusó Takeru a su imaginativo amigo, aunque no le disgustaría en absoluto ser tío.

-Bueno, podía ser una posibilidad.- añadió Koushiro, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Por supuesto que no es una posibilidad!, ¡¿verdad?!.- volvió a preguntar Taichi a su amiga, pero esta vez con cierto temor a la respuesta.

-¡Claro que no!.- negó como pudo la pobre Sora, sin saber donde meterse.- y dejar de decir tantas tonterías.

-Si es verdad, no deberíamos hablar de este tema con niños delante.- dijo Daisuke, mirando a Iori y ante la estupefacta mirada de todos los demás.

-Creo que eso también te incluye a ti.- añadió Ken, provocando de nuevo las carcajadas en la sala.

Sora respiraba tranquila, pensaba que sus amigos habían dejado atrás este tema pero aún había amigos, concretamente digitales, que no estaban dispuestos a que se acabase la conversación ahí.

-Esto… ¿Qué es estar embarazada?.- preguntó con inocencia Armadillomon.

Ante esa pregunta todos trataron de hacerse los locos, y finalmente Takenouchi se decidió de nuevo a hablar.

-¿Alguien quiere un refresco?.- preguntó la chica, cambiando de tema por completo.

Pero el plan le volvió a salir mal, los digimons no estaban dispuestos a darse por vencidos tan fácilmente, y entonces es cuando el timbre sonó nuevamente, haciendo que todos los chicos respirasen al fin de alivio, y dijesen eso de… "Salvados por la campana".

-Siento llegar tarde.- dijo Yamato cuando Sora abrió la puerta.

-¿Queda comida?.- preguntó Gabumon, adentrándose con descaro al interior.

-Si pasa, no te preocupes por eso, hay de sobra.- dijo la tenista con una sonrisa, luego dirigiéndose a Yamato le preguntó divertida.- ¿tu no vas a pasar?

Y es que el chico se había quedado en la puerta como esperando que Sora le pidiese explicaciones por la tardanza, pero al mirarla y ver que ella solamente le sonreía y le hacía señas para que entrase, decidió pasar.

-¡Sora esta embarazada!

Es lo primero que escuchó Yamato al entrar al salón, quedándose obviamente perplejo por esa declaración.

-¡Agumon!, ¡ya habíamos dejado ese tema!.- gritó con enfado Taichi a su compañero, dándole un capón.

-¿A que viene esto?.- preguntó con cierto temor el joven Ishida a su novia.

-¡Ah!, nada, cosas de digimons, no les hagas caso.- respondió la chica con cierto rubor.

Todos los presentes estuvieron al tanto de los movimientos de Yamato, ante la incomodidad de este, puesto que siempre detestó ser el centro de atención, pero todos estaban deseando saber por que había llegado tan tarde pero ninguno se animaba a preguntárselo, hasta que cierta chica lo hizo.

-Yamato, ¿Dónde estabas?, la fiesta hace rato que ha empezado.- preguntó con descaro Jun.

El portador de la amistad quedó completamente petrificado al ver de donde procedía la pregunta y en voz baja preguntó a su novia.

-¿Qué hace esa loca aquí?

-¿No lo sabias?, ahora somos amigas.- contestó la pelirroja en tono divertido al ver la cara de pánico que se le quedó al joven.

-Bueno no importa, ya darás explicaciones luego, ahora lo importante es esa sorpresa, ya nos lo podéis decir, ¿de que se trata?.- preguntó con impaciencia Miyako.

Yamato puso cara de póker, pero su chica le tomó de la mano llevando así la iniciativa, mientras sus amigos observaban a los dos jóvenes totalmente expectantes de cada palabra que fuesen a pronunciar.

-Pues veréis.- comenzó Sora con una sonrisa.- Yamato y yo, ¡¡somos novios!!

La expresión de sus amigos no cambió en absoluto y todos siguieron expectantes a la espera de esa gran noticia, pero al ser conscientes de que Sora ya no iba a hablar más comenzaron a murmurar entre si.

-Y la sorpresa es….- comenzó el goggle boy, esperando que Sora continuase hablando.

-Pues esa.- confirmó Sora con entusiasmo.- que somos novios.

-¡Ah!, ¿es que no lo erais ya?.- preguntó confusa Piyomon.

-Pues no… no lo se.- contestó la pelirroja comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

-Esto, Sora… creo que subestimas un poco nuestra inteligencia.- comenzó Koushiro.- ya sabíamos que Yamato y tu salíais desde navidad.

-¿Se supone que era un secreto?.- preguntó Hikari, no entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba.

-Pues tu estas en la lista negra de las fans de Yamato desde hace meses, Sora-san.- prosiguió Jun.

Yamato comenzó a incomodarse con tantas preguntas, ya que no soportaba que sus amigos hablasen de su relación con Sora, esta a su vez también se empezó a sentir completamente abrumada e intentaba explicarse lo mejor que podía.

-No, si salíamos juntos… pero no éramos oficialmente novios, hasta hoy, ¿verdad?.- preguntó la chica a su novio buscando su complicidad, pero Yamato no estaba por la labor, su semblante reflejaba cansancio y todo parecía indicar que estaba apunto de perder la paciencia.

-Bueno dejadles ya, seguro que para ellos es algo muy importante.- dijo Takeru, echándole a su cuñada la mano que le hacia falta, esta se lo agradeció con la mirada y los demás dejaron de especular sobre la "sorpresa", hasta que de nuevo un Motomiya volvió a meter el dedo en la yaga.

-Yamato, ¿Cuál es tu regalo para Sora?.- preguntó con impaciencia Daisuke, mientras contemplaba su octava porción de tarta.

Todos volvieron a clavar la mirada al rubio, expectantes a la respuesta que diese, pero este se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente abandonó el salón dirigiéndose a la terraza ante el asombro de todos los presentes, porque lo último que se habrían imaginado era que Yamato estuviese tan enfadado en el cumpleaños de Sora.

Esta, sabía perfectamente que a su novio le pasaba algo, pero no hizo nada para averiguar el que, porque a estas alturas ya sabía que cuando Yamato se ponía de esa forma, lo mejor era darle espacio puesto que sólo hablaría cuando él lo desease.

-¿Qué le pasa a Yamato?.- preguntó con inocencia Patamon.

Todos buscaron respuestas en Gabumon que desde que había llegado no paraba de comer, parecía como que quisiese igualar todo lo que habían comido Agumon, Chibimon y sus respectivos compañeros mientras el no estaba, el digimon al darse cuenta de que tenía todo miradas petrificantes, decidió dar una explicación.

-No le pasa nada, no os preocupéis, lo único que necesita es pensar.

De esa forma la fiesta pronto llegó a su fin, Yamato al final había aparecido, pero había sido como si no estuviese. Desde que llegó no abandonó en ningún momento la terraza, sin hacer ningún caso a los presentes. Con este panorama, los invitados empezaron a abandonar la casa y despedirse de la anfitriona.

-¿Quieres que me quede y te ayudo a recoger?.- preguntó amablemente Jun.

-No le hagas ni caso Sora-san.- dijo Daisuke.- lo único que quiere es cotillear tu habitación.

Tras ese comentario, Daisuke se volvió a llevar otro cachete por parte de su hermana y abandonaron la vivienda, quedando así solo por irse, los Yagami y sus respectivos digimon.

-Sora-san, ¿quieres que te ayude a recoger? y yo lo digo en serio.- se ofreció Hikari con una sonrisa.

-No, no hace falta, gracias Hikari.- respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Quieres que hable con él?.- preguntó realmente serio Taichi, dirigiendo su mirada a Yamato.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo.- contestó la muchacha, agradeciendo con una sonrisa el ofrecimiento de su amigo.

-De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo llámame.- insistió el moreno, ya que él era uno de los pocos que sabía manejar a Ishida.

Y así, todos los invitados abandonaron la fiesta, quedando en la casa solamente Sora, Yamato y sus compañeros digitales. Piyomon y Gabumon muy amablemente se ofrecieron a recoger los restos de comida, es decir, comerse todo lo que quedaba y Sora decidió al fin ir a hablar con Yamato.

-Hace frío aquí.- dijo Sora, mientras salía a la terraza y se intentaba abrigar con los brazos.

Yamato ni se inmutó, continuó con la mirada fija en el horizonte y un rostro completamente serio, pero Takenouchi no se dio por vencida e intentó por todos los medios que el chico reaccionase.

-Yamato….. ¿estas enfadado?, es por lo que he dicho, lo de que somos novios, ¿te ha sentado mal que se lo haya dicho a los demás?.- preguntó Sora acercándose al joven, pero este siguió callado lo que hizo que la pelirroja comenzase a desesperarse.

-¡Yamato!, háblame, dime algo… por favor.

-Lo siento.- fue lo único que contesto, sin dejar de mirar al horizonte.

Sora le miro extrañada, no tenía ni la menor idea de las cosas que podían estar pasando en ese momento por la cabeza de su novio. El joven al fin reaccionó, y volviendo la vista hacia ella preguntó:

-¿No quieres saber porque he llegado tan tarde?.

Sora bajó la cabeza y tristemente respondió:

-Seguro que tienes un buen motivo, no pasa nada.

-Era por tu regalo, no sabía que comprarte, y al final no te he comprado nada.- dijo con contundencia Yamato.

La chica no sabía muy bien que responder, aunque llevasen tres meses juntos aún sentía cierto respeto a los cambios de humor de Yamato y no sabía como tratarlo, de modo que lo único que era capaz de hacer era quedarse callada y esperar que siguiese hablando. El rubio miró a Sora, y descubrió que su enfado la había asustado. Sintiéndose fatal por eso se acercó tiernamente hacia ella rodeándola con los brazos por detrás y dejando que se recostase en su pecho, mientras miraban juntos el horizonte preguntó dulcemente:

-¿Tienes frío?

-Ahora ya no.- respondió Sora con una sonrisa, mientras se acomoda en esos brazos que le hacían sentir tan bien.

De esa forma, pasaron varios minutos, hasta que el joven decidió por fin darle una explicación a Sora, y volteándola para que le mirase dijo:

-Sora, lo siento de verdad, no quería estropearte el cumpleaños.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes, yo estoy feliz de que hayas venido, además ya me diste el mejor regalo esta mañana.

Yamato sonrío feliz, se sentía realmente afortunado de tener una chica tan comprensiva, ninguna otra persona en el mundo tendría tanta paciencia para aguantar sus repentinos enfados y cambios de humor, pensando en la suerte que tenía unas palabras escaparon de su boca, casi sin darse cuenta.

-Sora, te quiero, gracias por todo.

La aludida se sorprendió por tan repentina declaración y sonriendo le respondió encantada.

-Yo también te quiero Yamato.

Y en un momento ambos ya estaban fundidos en uno de sus besos, que como todos, poco a poco fue ganando intensidad y pasión, pero Yamato aún tenía algo que decirle a su chica y muy a su pesar hizo finalizar el beso.

-Sora, como te he dicho antes no te he comprado ningún regalo, pero eso no significa que no te vaya a regalar nada.- comenzó Yamato, Sora le miraba confusa.- … quería comprarte algo que te gustase… pero he descubierto que no tengo ni idea de tus gustos… vi una chaqueta muy bonita, pero no se tu talla y no te la pude comprar… también pensé en una raqueta, sabía que con eso acertaría… pero no era lo suficiente especial… le pedí consejo a Ryota… ¡hasta a Mimi!… pensé que me podría decir algo sobre esas cosas que diseñáis juntas….

-¡Espera!, ¿Cómo sabes eso?.- interrumpió Sora completamente sorprendida por el hecho de que Yamato conociese tal información.

-Eso… no tiene importancia… no se nada de ti, y lo poco que se me lo ha dicho un niño de 6 años… y por eso, las dudas me invadieron, pensé que no era bueno para ti…

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!.- interrumpió de nuevo incrédula la muchacha.- es normal que no sepas esas cosas, nunca te las he contado… pero sabes más de mi que…

-Déjame acabar.- cortó esta vez Yamato con seguridad posando el dedo en los labios de su chica.- no se nada de ti, de tus gustos, de tu talla, de tus aficiones, y entonces, comencé a preguntarme que clase de novio soy… y bueno, alguien me ayudó a reflexionar, ¡tengo un nueva mordisco en la pierna para demostrarlo!, y comprendí cual era el regalo perfecto para ti, me di cuenta de que para ti lo importante siempre han sido los sentimientos, por eso mi regalo debía representar lo que siento por ti, y pensé que lo único que podía regalarte era algo que tuviese un gran significado para mi… lo que más quiera, porque se que eso será también lo que tu más quieras.

Tras esta declaración, el chico, cuya seguridad y confianza en si mismo le invadían de nuevo por completo, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un anillo, Sora, que aún estaba un poco obnubilada por todo lo que le había contado su novio siguió todos sus movimientos expectante y al ver el anillo se asombró un poco.

-Sora, este anillo es muy especial para mi, me lo dio mi madre cuando mis padres se divorciaron, lleva durante generaciones en mi familia materna… la leyenda dice que era de Luis XIV… recuerdo que cuando me lo dio me contó su historia y me dijo que era para que me acordase siempre de ella, durante toda mi infancia ha sido muy importante para mi… de alguna manera era una conexión con mi madre… y… me gustaría que lo aceptases.- Yamato le entregó el anillo a su amada, pero esta estaba demasiado emocionada, puesto que nunca había escuchado a Yamato hablar así de su madre, de hecho la relación de Yamato con su madre no era precisamente muy buena, más que buena o mala, el problema era que no existía relación, y por ello ese siempre había sido un tema tabú para Yamato.

Sora se sintió feliz, mas que por la joya por el hecho de que Yamato se hubiese abierto tanto a ella y ahora sabiendo lo que ese anillo significaba para su novio, no se sintió capaz de aceptarlo.

-Yamato… no puedo aceptarlo, es muy importante para ti… ¡además es de Luis XIV!.- exclamó la joven intentando con ese argumento rechazar el regalo sin herir los sentimientos del joven.

Yamato sonrío y con diversión dijo:

-No te alarmes tanto, lo de Luis XIV lo dice mi abuela con un vino de más, seguramente el anillo sea de un rastro, así que puedes aceptarlo sin ningún problema.

El chico, volvió a entregar su regalo, pero a pesar de las explicaciones de su novio, Sora no estaba dispuesta a aceptar algo que para Yamato tenía tanto valor.

-Es igual, el caso es que lleva durante muchas generaciones en tu familia y debe seguir en ella.- dijo rechazando de nuevo la joya.

-¿Es por que es feo?.- preguntó de nuevo el cantante con diversión, a lo que Sora se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, entonces poniéndose de nuevo serio, miró con ternura a su novia.

-Sora… dándotelo a ti, continua en mi familia, tu eres lo más importante para mi y se que lo cuidaras… acéptalo por favor.

Suplicó finalmente Yamato bajando la cabeza, intentando que el rubor que se había formado en su cara no fuese visible y buscando con la mano el dedo de la pelirroja, para poder colocarle tan importante obsequio. Esta se quedó absolutamente muda, no pudiendo aguantar la emoción abrazo con fuerza a su novio, sin duda esas palabras de Yamato habían sido el mejor regalo de toda su vida.

-Es muy bonito.- dijo una digimon rosa con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Es que Yamato es muy buen novio.- añadió Gabumon con una sonrisa.

-¡Eh!, vosotros dos.- recriminó Yamato, a sus espías particulares.- no tenéis nada mejor que hacer.

-No.- respondieron al unísono, haciendo que los dos enamorados no pudiesen evitar retener las risas.

Y en ese momento tan especial para la pareja, las llaves de la puerta sonaron, entrando por ella los padres de Sora, al oír a sus suegros, el rubio se apresuró a soltar a su novia, puesto que era consciente de que a los ojos de los padres de la muchacha no era nada, y no hubiese sido adecuado que los encontrasen en esa situación.

-No te preocupes, ya me voy, si preguntan, solo te ayudaba a recoger.

Yamato se dirigía a la salida, pero fue detenido por la mano de Sora que tiraba de él, al sentirla el joven dio media vuelta y la miró extrañado, esta que aún mostraba signos de la emoción de hace unos instantes dijo con determinación.

-Yamato, tu me has dicho que soy tu familia, pues ahora quiero que tu seas la mía, vamos.- empezó a caminar en dirección a sus padres.

-¿Estas segura?.- preguntó Ishida, recibiendo como contestación una tierna sonrisa.

-¡Sora!, ya estamos aquí, ¿Ya se ha terminado la fiesta?.- preguntó la Sra. Takenouchi adentrándose en la sala acompañada de su marido y al ver a su hija de la mano de un chico, ambos se les quedaron mirando esperando una explicación.

Sora tomó aire, por fin iba a decir a sus padres lo que debería haberles dicho desde hace meses, no tenia ni idea de cual iba a ser la reacción de estos, por lo que los nervios la invadieron por completo.

-Mama, papa.- comenzó la pelirroja.- ya conocéis a Yamato, ¿no?

Los señores Takenouchi asintieron con la cabeza y continuaron con máxima atención.

-Pues, bien.- prosiguió la chica.- Yamato y yo…. somos novios.

Sora por fin lo había dicho, por acto reflejo cerró los ojos a la espera del enfado de sus padres, por el contrario Yamato continuó con los ojos bien abiertos, por si su suegro intentaba estrangularle y debía echar a correr, pero nada de eso pasó, y al no escuchar gritos e intentos de estrangulamiento, Sora abrió los ojos confusa y miró a sus progenitores. Su madre la miraba con una sonrisa divertida, por el contrario su padre parecía bastante contenido, como si se estuviese conteniendo por amenazas de su esposa.

-Bueno ya era hora de que nos lo dijeses.- dijo la Sra. Takenouchi, como si lo supiese de toda la vida.

-Si, es verdad, así ahora por fin podré amenazarte a la cara muchacho.- comentó el Sr. Takenouchi dirigiéndose a Yamato con cara de psicópata.

Yamato sintió que desde hoy su vida correría serio peligro, y Sora estaba completamente confusa y extrañada.

-¿Ya lo sabíais?.- preguntó la joven.

-Sora, hija… las madres tenemos un sexto sentido para estas cosas… además tu novio tiene muy poco disimulo.- comentó la Sra. Takenouchi en tono divertido.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabéis?.- volvió a preguntar Sora completamente incrédula.

-Desde navidad… .- dijo con naturalidad el Sr. Takenouchi, mientras recogía el cuchillo usado para cortar la tarta y dirigía una mirada "amistosa" a Yamato.

-Bueno, nosotros vamos a acostarnos, vosotros recoged todo esto y… Yamato-kun, te quiero fuera dentro de media hora.- dijo la madre de Sora con contundencia dirigiéndose al dormitorio.

-Si, y yo voy a pasar cada 5 minutos, así que ten cuidado con lo que intentas hacer muchacho.- dijo Haruhiko en tono amenazante.

-¡Papa!.- grito la joven, completamente roja.

No obstante, su novio, se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza, aún debía asumir que no estaba muerto y que desde hoy por fin tendría una relación con sus suegros, poco a poco el chico volvió en sí y miró a su novia aún con asombro, por el hecho de que los padres de ella supiesen de él desde el principio de su relación.

-Mi madre dándote ordenes y mi padre amenazándote, ya eres oficialmente de la familia.- dijo Sora con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía una bolsa de basura.

Los dos chicos recogieron la casa, mientras un par de digimons no paraban de comer y de reírse de ellos, por la cara que se les había quedado al decir la "sorprendente" noticia a los señores Takenouchi, pero no les importaba, ellos estaban completamente felices puesto que su relación poco a poco se iba consolidando y vencía cada obstáculo que aparecía en el camino.

De la misma forma que apareció, Marzo por fin se fue, llevándose todas las dudas que había sembrado, porque en la cabeza de Sora y Yamato ya no había lugar para dudas, ya que por muy complicado que parezca a veces, sus sentimientos estaban completamente claros y sólo había lugar para el amor.

.

* * *

N/A: espero que les haya gustado, no tengo mucho que decir solo que para poner el cumpleaños de Sora me base en la peli _Bokura no war game_, en la que Taichi le regala la famosa horquilla de la discordia. Se supone que esa peli transcurre en vacaciones de primavera, así que pues marzo, me gusta mucho marzo jeje…

Bueno y creo que ya empieza a ser evidente que Yamato muere de celos por Taichi jaja (me encanta ponerlo celoso), y cierto es que la pobre Sora no ayuda demasiado con sus comentarios jeje… próximamente aún meterá más la pata para desesperación de Ishida jaja… **¡¡volveré con Abril!!**

**Arigato!!**


	4. Abril, Traición

Como siempre agradecer de corazón a los que siguen este fic (en el que estoy poniendo todo mi corazoncito jeje) y como siempre también un agradecimiento especial (con ramos de rosas, bombones y tarjetas musicales) a los que se molestan en dejar su opinión en forma de review ¡Mil gracias!

* * *

.

**Abril, Traición**

El signo de que Abril ha llegado a Japón, es la espectacular floración de los cerezos. Este mes es muy importante para el país del sol naciente pues con la llegada de la primavera, llegan también nuevos ciclos y el comienzo del curso escolar, pero este año Abril traería algo más. Traería un gran sentimiento de traición, que por desgracia Sora sentiría en sus propias carnes.

Ajena a todo lo que este mes le iba a deparar, la joven se encontraba felizmente recostada en su novio, disfrutando de un romántico picnic, mientras contemplaba el maravilloso espectáculo del Hanami.

-Es muy bonito, ¿verdad?.- preguntó mientras observaba las flores Sakura de los cerezos.

-Si que lo es.- respondió el chico sin quitar la vista de su novia, ni las manos de su cabello con el que jugueteaba sin descanso.

-Las flores tienen unos colores maravillosos.- volvió a hablar Sora, mostrando ilusión en sus palabras.

-Si, y cuando les da el sol se ven como dos hermosos rubíes.- respondió Yamato, sin dejar de visualizar cada rasgo de la cara de la pelirroja.

-¿Rubíes?.- preguntó la muchacha extrañada.

-¿Flores?.- preguntó Ishida más extrañado aún.

Sora se incorporó un poco y volviéndose hacia el rubio preguntó con desconfianza.

-Yamato, ¿Qué estas mirando?

-Las flores, claro.- respondió el joven con risa nerviosa, mientras apartaba los ojos hacia un lado, tratando de disimular.

Sora solo se limito a sonreír y tomando de nuevo las manos de Yamato hizo que la volviese abrazar, recostándose de nuevo en él.

De esta forma los dos enamorados disfrutaban de una deliciosa merienda, en este paisaje de ensueño, pero claro, en ese parque no estaban solos ni mucho menos y no tardaron en darse cuenta.

-¡Escóndete!.- dijo Yamato echándose hacia su novia.

Esta al verlo tan apurado le miró extrañada y levantando la cabeza dirigió la vista hacia lo que había causado tanto impacto en su novio, ahí descubrió a algunos de sus amigos y no dudo en llamarles con gran efusividad.

-¡Oh!, mira si son Taichi y también esta tu hermano y Daisuke, Hikari, ¡y hasta Miyako!... ¡Eh, hola!

-¿Pero que haces?, ¿te has vuelto loca?.- dijo el cantante atónito, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Taichi y los demás habían escuchados la inconfundible voz de Sora y ya se dirigían hacia ellos.

Al verlos acercándose, Yamato empezó a desesperarse, por el contrario Sora parecía entusiasmada por haber encontrado a sus amigos. Cuando llegaron, un moreno de pelo alborotado les saludo amablemente.

-¡Hi chicos!, que sorpresa, pensábamos que no ibais a venir.

Ese comentario sorprendió a la pelirroja, ella nunca se había perdido este espectáculo, por eso preguntó con extrañeza.

-¿Y por que pensabais eso?

-Yamato-san nos dijo que no ibais a venir.- contestó con naturalidad Daisuke al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento, sospechosamente, muy cerca de la cestita de picnic de sus amigos.

-¿Qué?, pero si llevamos preparando el picnic desde hace días y….- empezó Sora confusa, buscando con la mirada a Yamato, que fue el encargado de preparar el picnic, pero al ver la cara de apuro del chico dejo de hablar para que este diese la oportuna explicación.

-Si… bueno… al final hemos podido venir.- se intentó excusar el muchacho sin convencimiento.

En el acto, casi todos los presentes entendieron lo que había pasado y que tal vez, muy probablemente, habían estropeado un picnic íntimo.

-¡Ah!, ¡ya entiendo!.- gritó Daisuke pegándose con el puño en la mano.-… es que Yamato quería estar a solas con Sora y por eso nos dijo que no veníais.

Y al recalcar lo evidente, como si hubiese descubierto algo nuevo, Sora se sonrojo en el acto, Yamato enfurecía por momentos preguntándose porque tendrá un amigo tan bocazas y los demás simplemente negaban con la cabeza como diciendo "este chico no tiene remedio", pero siempre hay alguien en el grupo que no se puede estar callado y en este caso era Miyako que dando un toque al goggle boy dijo con desesperación.

-Ay que ver, con lo tonto que eres siempre para darte cuenta de las cosas y ahora no puedes tener la boca cerrada.

Pero el joven, obviamente, se molesto con el comentario y encarándose a la peli-lila gritó con furia.

-¡Por un día que no esta mi hermana para molestarme! y tienes que molestarme tu, ¡pesada!

Sin más preámbulos, los dos digielegidos comenzaron a gritarse, desviando el tema a cosas que ya no tenían nada que ver, originando así una pequeña lucha verbal, hasta que Hikari, harta de los gritos, intento restablecer la paz.

-Vale chicos, ¡basta ya!, no discutáis y disfrutemos de este maravilloso día.

-Tienes razón Hikari-chan.- respondió Daisuke olvidando por completo a Inoue y volviéndose hacia la pequeña Yagami con una sonrisa.- además es un espectáculo muy bonito.

-Si que lo es.- respondió la portadora de la luz.- ¿verdad Takeru?

-Hikari….- suplicaba para si mismo el ignorado Motomiya.

-Déjalo ya Daisuke, ella nunca te hará caso.- le intentó consolar el pequeño Chibimon dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su compañero.

Entre risas y peleas fue pasando ese hermoso picnic de los digielegidos, hasta que Yamato, a base de miradas suplicantes, por fin consiguió que Sora aceptase irse con él y de esta forma poder volver a estar a solas.

Los dos chicos pasearon por las calles de la ciudad. Como enamorados que son y oficialmente novios no dudaban en ir abrazados, disfrutando así de la compañía del otro. Caminaban en silencio, Sora iba feliz, para ella era un silencio cómodo, reconfortante, no necesitaba que Yamato le dijese que estaba ahí para sentirlo. En cambio Yamato, no las tenía todas consigo, no se daba cuenta de que para Sora ese silencioso paseo estaba resultándole de lo más placentero, por eso extrañado con tanto silencio, preguntó con timidez.

-No te has enfadado, ¿verdad?

-¿De que hablas?.- preguntó extrañada la chica, volviendo la cabeza hacia Ishida.

-De lo que ha pasado con los chicos, que no te dijese que iban a venir… porque yo… bueno, quería que estuviésemos solos…- explicó Yamato con claros síntomas de nerviosismo.

La pelirroja miró a su chico tiernamente, este mantenía la cabeza baja a la espera de la respuesta de ella y al recibir un suave beso en la mejilla, la levantó encontrándose con Sora que con una dulce sonrisa simplemente dijo:

-Eres adorable Yamato.

Pero por desgracia, el idílico paseo por las calles de Odaiba pronto se vio estropeado. El cielo estaba cada vez más encapotado llevando así la contraria al hombre del tiempo que había anunciado sol para toda la tarde, y cuando empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, los jóvenes digielegidos fueron conscientes de que deberían refugiarse en algún lado y el lugar escogido no fue otro que la cercana casa de Ishida.

-Es una pena, con el buen día que hacia.- dijo Sora, mientras contemplaba a través de la ventana como se iba mojando la ciudad.

-Si, pero bueno de esta forma se regaran las flores ¿no?.- dijo Yamato con una sonrisa, acercándose a su amiga. Al sentir al rubio detrás suya, Sora se volvió y con la sonrisa en el rostro asintió con la cabeza.

-Venga, no vas a estar todo el día mirando por la ventana, ven y ponte cómoda.

Yamato le tomo de la mano y la empezó a jalar hacia su habitación. Takenouchi aceptó la invitación un tanto reticente, porque a pesar de que llevasen varios meses juntos aún le intimida el hecho de estar a solas en su habitación, finalmente, siguió el camino que le mostraba su chico.

-Deberíais comprar un sofá.- dijo la pelirroja intentándose acomodar en lo que parecía ser la cama de Yamato.

-¿Y entonces con que excusa te haría pasar a mi habitación?.- preguntó con una seductora sonrisa el rubio.

Y una vez más el rubor se adueño de las mejillas de Sora y como las otras tantas veces, al ver esa reacción Yamato sonrió con gran satisfacción. Pero esta vez no se contentó con eso, al mirarla así, tan inocente, se quedo completamente hipnotizado. Porque adoraba verla así y lo que más deseaba era ser el único que pudiese verla así, que Sora solo se mostrase así ante él, solo para él.

Yamato se sentía realmente feliz al lado de esa chica, con ella dejaba de ser ese chico serio y seco, porque cuando estaba con ella se sentía libre, libre para poder mostrar sus sentimientos con naturalidad. Ella hacia que siempre tuviese ganas de sonreír y de mostrar todo el cariño que tiene guardado y que durante tantos años no pudo dar a nadie.

-Yamato… aún queda una semana antes de que empiecen las clases y si tu estas libre podríamos hacer otro picnic pronto.- comentó la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que intentaba poner un poco de orden en la montaña de ropa que Yamato "guardaba" en su cama.

-¿Huh?…

El rubio estaba tan inmerso en su trance, que ni escucho lo que dijo su novia. Poco a poco fue procesando la información y contestó lo mejor que pudo.

- Em… si, estaría bien, algún día que no llueva claro jeje…

-¡Genial!, ¿Qué te parece este martes?.- preguntó la chica realmente emocionada.

-¿Este martes?, no puedo tengo ensayo.

-¿Y el miércoles?

-¿Este miércoles?

-Si.

-Eh… tengo ensayo también.- se excusó Yamato con el mayor tacto posible, mientras trataba de no mirar la continua cara de decepción de la muchacha.

-Y el… ¿jueves?.- preguntó Sora jugándosela a la última carta.

-Lo siento, pero…- empezó a excusarse Ishida, pero fue interrumpido por su novia.

-¡No me lo digas!, tienes ensayo.- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos con cierta molestia.

-¡No!, el jueves tengo dentista.- dijo el músico, Sora sonrió pensando que tras el dentista podrían quedar, pero el rubio continuó hablando para desolación de la interesada.- y después ensayo…

-Resumiendo que no vamos a vernos ninguna tarde antes de empezar el instituto.- concluyó la pelirroja intentando sonar serena, pero Yamato percibió su tono y supo que a pesar de lo que quisiese aparentar, estaba un poquillo enfadada.

-Sora… lo siento, pero es que últimamente el grupo va muy bien y los chicos quieren que ensayemos más antes de que empecemos el instituto y nos quite tiempo…- intentó explicar el rubio sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-Lo entiendo, no pasa nada.- asintió la tenista con una ligera sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa fingida no pasó desapercibida para Yamato ni mucho menos, él siempre ha sabido cuando Sora reía con sinceridad o solo le dedica sonrisas falsas para que no se sintiese mal. Y claro esta que a Yamato esas sonrisas le producían mucho más dolor que cualquier enfado, pero tampoco podía decir que no a los chicos de su grupo. Desde que empezó su relación con Sora, había descuidado mucho la banda y alguna que otra vez había anulado conciertos y ensayos, siempre con una convincente excusa, aunque la realidad era para poder estar con su Sora. Con estos pensamientos en la mente, a Yamato se le ocurrió lo que él creía una excelente idea.

-Oye, podrías venirte alguna tarde, ensayar contigo es más divertido.- propuso el chico con una inocente sonrisa.

-¿Yo?, ¿con tu grupo?.- preguntó la pelirroja confusa, Yamato asintió con emoción.- eh… no.- sentenció finalmente la joven con contundencia.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?, últimamente no desafinamos tanto, ¡y Akira ha aprendido un nuevo acorde!, con este ya se sabe tres.

El entusiasmo con el que hablaba el joven provoco las carcajadas de su novia, ya que empezó a recordar la última vez que estuvo en un ensayo de los Teen-Age Wolves y la bronca que Yamato le echo al guitarrista de su grupo porque aún no sabía tocar el opening de _Doraemon._

-Ya bueno Yamato…- empezó intentando contener su ataque de risa.-… pero es que, creo que no les caigo muy bien a los chicos de tu grupo.

-¿Qué dices?, claro que les caes bien.- confirmó Yamato a la vez que a su memoria venia el capón que le dio al batería de su grupo, cuando hizo un comentario sobre el bonito cuerpo de Takenouchi y las falditas de tenis.- … a algunos hasta demasiado bien….- murmuró esto último para si mismo.

-Yamato gracias por tus ánimos pero se que me llaman la Yoko Ono de los Wolves.- sentenció la tenista cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pero eso es un piropo!.- gritó Yamato mientras se levantaba y se arrodillaba delante de Sora, para tenerla en frente.- ¿sabes?, Yoko Ono era el alma de los Beatles.

-Esto, yo no entiendo mucho de música, ni de grupos de hace 40 años pero, ¿Yoko Ono no fue la que hizo que los Beatles se separasen?.- preguntó la joven confusa.

En ese momento Yamato se dio cuanta de que tal vez Sora supiese más de música de lo que él suponía y por eso tratando de salir lo más airoso posible de esta situación dijo:

-Eh… eh… pues si, por eso es una heroína de la música, los Beatles apestaban.

-Pero… si los Beatles apestaban, ¿por que tienes toda su discografía en edición coleccionista?.- preguntó la portadora del amor señalando una torre de discos del grupo de Liverpool, que estaba guardada como oro en paño.

-¡Tienes razón!, no entiendes de música.- cortó el rubio esa comprometida discusión levantándose del suelo y encaminándose hacia sus discos mientras se apoderaba del rostro de Takenouchi una gran sonrisa triunfal.

-Y hablando de música, ¿quieres escuchar algo?.- preguntó Yamato revolviendo entre sus alborotados discos.

-De acuerdo, pon los Beatles.- respondió esta queriendo torturar un poco más a su novio puesto que sus discos del famoso grupo de los 60 aún estaban con el precinto para hacerlos más valiosos si es posible.

El bajista de los "Wolves", que no tenía ninguna intención de abrir su valiosa discografía edición de coleccionista limitada, dijo medio ignorando la propuesta de su novia.

-¿Mejor algo más nuevo, no?… que te parece… ¿rock?, ¿metal?, ¿los X-Japan?, ¿blues?, ¿Mika Nakashima?… ¿¡que hace esto aquí!?.- se preguntó con pánico intentando esconder ese último disco.- no es mío… jeje, es de … de… un amigo.

-Claro… seguro que a Gabumon le encanta escuchar baladas románticas.- anunció Sora con una divertida sonrisa.

-No he dicho que sea de Gabumon.- contestó Yamato tratando de disimular su sonrojado rostro mientras escondía ese disco en el cajón de sus calcetines.

-Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie lo de tus gustos musicales….- empezó Sora amablemente, Yamato estaba apunto de agradecérselo pero le cambio la cara cuando la portadora del amor continuó hablando.-… si cantas para mi.

-¿Qué?, ¿quieres que cante ahora?.- preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Exacto!.- afirmó Sora con convencimiento, a la vez que daba una palmada.

-Pero ahora estoy cansado….- empezó a excusarse el músico tratando de implorar la más que reconocida comprensión de Sora.

Pero ocurrió algo que Yamato jamás se imagino y es que Sora con una sonrisa un tanto maligna anunció:

-Me estoy imaginando la cantidad de chistes que se le ocurrirán a Tai-kun cuando sepa cual es el disco estrella de tu colección.

-¿Me estas chantajeando?.- preguntó Yamato completamente incrédulo.

-¡Exacto!.- volvió a responder la muchacha en tono triunfante, dando una nueva palmada.

Puesto que la imaginación de Taichi no tiene límites y si se juntaba con Daisuke, podrían estar amargándole el resto de su vida, Yamato aún sin creerse que Sora, su dulce e inocente Sora le hubiese chantajeado de forma tan vil, cedió a las peticiones de esta y en un momento ya había cogido la guitarra.

-¡Es para hoy!.- dijo la compañera de Piyomon con cansancio al ver como Yamato llevaba más de 10 minutos afinando la guitarra.

-Ey, no me agobies… debe estar bien afinada.- se excusó el chico, dándose cuenta de que su novia le había descubierto el truco para ganar tiempo.

-Oh, venga, lo dices como si se notase la diferencia, estando afinada o no.- dijo Sora, que por lo visto tenía bastantes ganas de guerra.

-Te acabas de quedar sin el bis.- dijo el portador de la amistad con naturalidad, intentando recolectar paciencia para aguantar las continuas pullas "cariñosas" de su chica.

-¡No!, yo quiero un concierto entero.- ordenó la joven, haciéndose la enfadada.

-Esta bien…

En un segundo, la habitación ya estaba inundada de los melodiosos acordes de Yamato, seguida por su característica voz, entonando todas las canciones favoritas de la pelirroja, incluyendo la que compuso para ella tres meses atrás. Aunque en realidad, de forma inconsciente, todas las canciones compuestas por Yamato eran para Sora, su musa, su inspiración, la chica que le quitó el sueño durante mucho tiempo y que ahora se había transformado en su mejor somnífero, puesto que solo el hecho de pensar en ella era suficiente para poder dormir con calma y tranquilidad durante toda la noche. Yamato entró en ese mundo paralelo en el que se adentraba cuando tocaba y disfrutaba tanto con la música, pero no entró solo, esta vez Sora le acompañaba, un mundo solo para ellos, un mundo creado por ellos.

Al finalizar el concierto, Yamato abrió los ojos, viendo a Sora que le sonreía medio atontada, sin darse cuenta se le había dibujado la sonrisa en el primer momento que Ishida había dado el primer acorde y la había mantenido durante todo el rato. Estaba completamente embobaba, pero salió de su trance de manera repentina cuando fue consciente de que ya no había música y por lo tanto el concierto había finalizado, y volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de forma divertida, aún tenía que hacer lo que hacía siempre, burlarse cariñosamente de su novio.

-¡Bravo!.- vitoreó la feliz muchacha, haciendo silbidos con los dedos y aplaudiendo sin cesar.

-Esta me la pagaras…- advirtió el portador de la amistad en un fingido tono de amenaza, mientras se levantaba y guardaba la guitarra en su funda.

-¿Ah, si?, ¿y que vas a hacer?, ¿vas a volver a torturarme los oídos con tus desafines?.- preguntó la chica en tono provocador.

-Se acabo…

Ese comentario hizo que Yamato perdiese por completo la paciencia y como un rayo se abalanzó sobre su novia, tirándola encima de la cama, quedando él encima suya. Sus manos comenzaron a pasearse por todo el abdomen y los costados de la pelirroja provocándole unas agradables cosquillas.

-¡Para!, ¡Para! Jajajajaja, ¡Yamato por favor! Jajajajaja.- suplicaba la chica retorciéndose de un lado a otro mientras intentaba liberarse de las manos del apasionado músico.

Ishida hizo caso a las suplicas de su novia deteniendo así su ataque de cosquillas, pero no se apartó de encima de ella y sujetándole las manos contra el colchón preguntó:

-¿Tienes suficiente o quieres más?

Pero Sora aún no había aprendido la lección y entre risas se atrevió a decir algo o mejor dicho cantar algo…

-"negai kanaeru kagi…."- imitó la joven la canción de Yamato, pero haciendo adrede unos terribles gallos y desafines, como si Ishida cantase así, lo que evidentemente provoco la mayor ira de este.

-Será posible…..- murmuró el chico completamente incrédulo por las provocaciones de la pelirroja y de nuevo sus manos volvieron al ataque.

Tras un buen rato de risas, Sora, finalmente pidió clemencia a su novio y este detuvo de nuevo su ataque de cosquillas y de nuevo las manos de la joven quedaron inmovilizadas contra el colchón.

-¿Te rindes?.- preguntó el muchacho, que estaba herido en su orgullo.

Pero si algo no le faltaba a Takenouchi era precisamente orgullo, igual poseía hasta más que Yamato que ya es decir y por eso la palabra rendición no entraba dentro de su vocabulario. Por lo que tratando de levantarse no pidió sino exigió a su novio que le soltase.

-¡Suéltame!.- dijo, ante la impasividad de su chico que no tenía ninguna intención de aflojar su agarre.

-¿Te rindes?

-¡Nunca!, ¡suéltame!.- exigió de nuevo la muchacha, mientras hacia gestos de furia que provocaban las risas del rubio..- Yamato… por favor suéltame que me haces daño.

Esas palabras hicieron que Ishida la soltase en el acto y se hiciese a un lado, tal vez la estuviese sujetando demasiado fuerte, y si hay algo en el mundo que jamás se perdonaría seria hacer daño a Sora. Y entonces es cuando a esta, se le dibujo una sonrisa de triunfo. Levantando un poco el torso, mientras se pasaba las manos por las muñecas fingiendo dolor, se giro hacia Yamato y llevando las manos hacia su tripa empezó a devolverle todas las cosquillas.

-¡Caíste!.- dijo con diversión mientras deslizaba sus manos por el costado de Yamato.

Este. atónito por todo lo que acababa de pasar, se retorció rápidamente, logrando sujetar las manos de su chica y volviendo a colocarse encima de ella, retomo su posición de dominio.

-¿Cómo has podido?, ¡tramposa!.- gritó entre risas, sujetándole de nuevo por las muñecas, pero la respuesta de Sora solo fueron más risas, realmente estaba disfrutando de estos juegos con Yamato. Y es que era la primera vez que estaban tan relajados el uno con el otro, de normal la timidez y la vergüenza hacia que casi ni se mirasen, pero hoy parecía ser que todo eso estaba olvidado.

-Muy bien, por tramposa y hacerte la niña delicada, he decidido que tienes que recibir un merecido castigo.- propuso el portador de la amistad, en un tono serio ante la incomprensión de Sora.

-¿Qué dices?, venga, deja de hacer el tonto y suéltame.- exigió una vez más la pelirroja tratando de levantarse, cosa que fue del todo imposible en el momento que Yamato se recostó por completo encima suya.

Acercando su rostro al de la chica, el ojiazul comenzó a observar cada rasgo de su novia y cuando Sora sintió su aliento tan cerca, las risas fueron sustituidas por nerviosismo, ya que en ese momento empezó a ser consciente de la comprometida posición en la que estaba con Yamato.

-Iba a besarte… pero creo que más que un castigo, seria un regalo.- dijo Yamato con fanfarronería, alejando un poco el rostro.- aunque creo que no me voy a poder resistir.

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, los labios de Yamato nuevamente se acercaban a los de Sora, pero no la beso, solo se limito a rozarlos y bajándolos un poco, la beso en el cuello, más que un beso fue una caricia con una sensualidad que hizo que a la chica le invadiese un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y por acto reflejo comenzase a temblar. Era la primera vez que Yamato la besaba de esa forma, de hecho era la primera vez que la besaba en una parte de su cuerpo ajena a su rostro. El chico se deleito con el beso, para él aún formaba parte del juego, sin saber que para su novia ese beso le estaba provocando sensaciones completamente nuevas. Cuando finalizó, levantó de nuevo el torso, quedando otra vez sentado, Sora, que había permanecido con los ojos cerrados los abrió encontrándose con Yamato que la miraba con una ternura indescriptible, sus manos ya no sujetaban las de Sora, ahora ya estaban entrelazadas, apoyadas en la tripa de esta, mientras los pulgares del rubio jugueteaban a cazar los dedos de ella.

Quedaron en silenció, Takenouchi no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado nerviosa, su corazón latía velozmente y no paraban de temblar, cuando Ishida se dio cuenta de eso, decidió volver a meterla en el juego, para que volviese a relajarse, por lo que sujetando otra vez sus manos contra el colchón preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?, ¿Te rindes?

La pelirroja tardó en reaccionar, su cabeza y su cuerpo aún se estaban recuperando de las sensaciones que le había provocado el inesperado beso de Ishida, pero al ver la sonrisa de Yamato, comprendió que la guerra continuaba, pero esta ya no quería más luchas por hoy, por lo que con cierta desgana por tener que admitir su derrota dijo:

-Si, vale, tu ganas, me rindo.

-Pero eso ahora no es suficiente, si quieres que te suelte tendrás que decir "Yamato, tu que eres el mejor músico y cantante del mundo, en tu infinita bondad suéltame, por favor".- anunció divertido el muchacho, ante el total asombro de la pelirroja, y es que una cosa era admitir su derrota y otra humillarse ante su enemigo, y eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta.

-¡Ni hablar!.- protestó Takenouchi, sintiendo como volvía la rabia y el orgullo a su cuerpo.

-¡Dilo!.- exigió Yamato empezando a hacerle de nuevo cosquillas.

-¡Vale!, de acuerdo, pero para ya por favor.- accedió la chica sintiéndose incapaz de poder aguantar otro ataque de cosquillas.

-Te escucho.

-Yamato, tu que eres el mejor músico y cántate del mundo… ¡suéltame!- exigió la joven con ira intentándose liberar de nuevo de su novio.

-Mmmm… te ha faltado lo de la infinita bondad y el por favor, por no hablar de que el tono que has empleado no era el más indicado para pedir piedad… pero demostrando una vez más mi infinita bondad, voy a soltarte.- dijo al final Yamato, en tono de perdona vidas mientras soltaba las manos de la chica y por fin se quitaba de encima, tumbándose a su lado.

Sora al fin se sintió liberada y lo que tenía claro era que no iba a permitir que Yamato la volviese a capturar de esa forma, por muy divertido que hubiese sido, ahora lo único que sentía era vergüenza y eso se mostraba en el rojo de su cara. Pero cuando trato de levantarse se dio cuenta de que algo se lo impedía, el brazo de Yamato alrededor de su cintura tiraba de ella recostándola de nuevo en la cama.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?.- preguntó el chico, amarrándose a la cintura de su novia.

-¡Yamato!, ¿Qué haces?, dijiste que me soltabas.- gritó alarmada, mientras veía como inevitablemente caía de nuevo en la cama.

-¡Exacto!.- dijo Yamato, imitando el tono anterior de la chica.- dije que te soltaba… pero ¡no!, que te liberase… para que te libere tendrás que hacer algo por mi.

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué te haga la cena?.- preguntó Sora con cierta desesperación, por no saber lo Ishida había planeado para ella.

-No, no era eso… aunque me has dado una idea… lo que yo quiero es… ¡que cantes para mi!.- anunció Yamato recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la joven.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿te has vuelto loco?, yo no se cantar.

-Claro que sabes, además tienes una voz muy bonita, podrías hasta cantar conmigo en mis conciertos.- aseguró el portador de la amistad mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza a la delicada cintura de la apurada joven.

-Si bueno, lo que me faltaba, como si las "lobas" de tus fans no me odiasen ya lo suficiente.- farfulló la pelirroja con cierto resquemor.

Al oír el tono empleado por la joven, Yamato levantó la cabeza en el acto, por primera vez en toda la tarde se puso serio y mirándola pregunto:

-¿Te han hecho algo esas locas?

La preocupación mostrada por el chico hizo que a Sora se le dibujase una tierna sonrisa de forma automática, le gustaba ver a Yamato tan preocupado y pendiente de ella y con dulzura le dijo:

-No, todo esta bien, no te preocupes.

El joven músico le devolvió la sonrisa a su novia, no pudiéndose resistirse a darle un dulce beso y tras ese pequeño contacto, Ishida volvió a su posición inicial, recostado en el hombro de la muchacha, para mayor sonrojo de esta.

-Bien y ahora canta.- pidió de nuevo, con un tono que ya volvía a ser divertido y relajado.

-Yamato… no me hagas esto.- suplicó Takenouchi, sin embargo, a pesar de sus suplicas Yamato no cedió lo más mínimo, de tal forma que a Sora no le quedo más remedio que cantar.

Nada más finalizar la dulce melodía con la que la avergonzada joven estaba deleitando a su novio, esta por fin vio su deuda pagada e intentó de una vez por todas levantarse de esa dichosa cama, pero una vez más el brazo de Yamato se lo impidió.

-¡Yamato!, ya he cantado suéltame de una vez…- intentó razonar la chica, pero sus suplicas no llegaron a oído de nadie, puesto que al mirarlo se dio cuanta de que su novio hacia rato que se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Como si de un bebe se tratase, el chico se había quedado dormido escuchando la "nana", que le había dedicado Sora. Esta no pudo resistirse a contemplarlo de esa forma y no tardo en ser cautivada por los encantos que aún dormido, Yamato emanaba. Nunca lo había visto así, ni lo había abrazado de esa forma, de normal era al revés, Sora era la que buscaba los protectores brazos de Yamato pero esta vez era él el que se refugiaba en los brazos de su novia. En ese momento, no parecía ese chico serio y distante que siempre había cuidado de si mismo para no tener que depender de los demás, todo lo contrario, se le veía como un niño indefenso, necesitado de amor y protección y Sora estaba más que dispuesta a darle todo eso. Sin darse cuanta la pelirroja ya estaba acariciando la cabellera rubia de su novio y tras darle un dulce beso en la frente, dejó caer su cabeza al lado de la de él, no tardando en acompañarle al mundo de los sueños.

Cuando la portadora del amor despertó, lo primero que sus ojos pudieron vislumbrar fue el angelical rostro de Yamato que continuaba dormido al lado de ella. La chica al igual que su novio no era consciente de las horas que habían pasado y aunque ya no entrase luz por la ventana, no pensaba que fuese demasiado tarde. Moviendo lo menor posible al dormido joven, estiro la mano hasta su bolso que se encontraba en el suelo y rebuscó su digivice, cuando lo encontró tuvo que mirarlo varias veces para asumir la hora que era y cuando fue consciente de ello no dudo en despertar a su acompañante con un alarmado grito.

-¡¡Yamato!!, ¡despierta!.- empezó a remover a Yamato mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó él somnoliento.

-¡La hora!, ¡mira que hora es!.- gritó apurada la joven mientras rebuscaba en su bolso el móvil.

-Tranquila, no puede ser muy tarde.- dijo Yamato convencido de que como mucho solo habría estado dormido media hora.

-¡¿Qué no?!, ¡¡son casi las 4 de la mañana!.- gritó completamente angustiada la pelirroja a la vez que comprobaba las llamadas de su teléfono.

-¡Eso es imposible!.- gritó sorprendido el portador de la amistad, levantándose por fin de la cama.

Pero Sora ya no escuchaba nada de lo que su novio tuviese que decir, estaba demasiado angustiada comprobando las más de 20 llamadas que tenía de su madre, haber como le explicaba que el picnic se había alargado un poco más de lo previsto. Completamente alterada, pensando en el enfado que habría cultivado su madre durante tantas horas de retraso, empezó a recoger sus cosas para poder irse cuanto antes, Yamato intento por todos los medios tranquilizarla, pero esta no atendía a razones.

-Sora tranquila, yo te acompaño a casa y se lo explico a tu madre.- propuso el joven en un vago intento por arreglar la situación, pero a su novia esa idea le pareció aún más terrible y completamente furiosa empezó a gritar.

-¡Maldita sea Yamato!, ¿te has vuelto loco?. ¿Cómo te vas presentar en casa de mi madre y decirle que he pasado la noche contigo?, ¿es que eres tonto?, ¿y tu padre?, ¿se puede saber donde esta?, ¿o es que le parece bien que su hijo pase la noche en casa con una chica?, ¿Qué clase de padre tienes?

-¡Ya esta bien!.- gritó también el joven, cuya paciencia había llegado a su fin.- ¡si mi padre no nos ha despertado será porque no ha venido!, ¡a veces se queda toda la noche en la oficina trabajando, no es culpa suya!

-¡Pues menuda familia!, ¡ya veo lo que se preocupan por ti!.- volvió a gritar la pelirroja, completamente fuera de si.

-¡Basta ya!, ¡no te consiento que hables así de mi padre!.- gritó el joven Ishida perdiendo por completo los nervios.

Pero la portadora del amor no estaba dispuesta a continuar con esa discusión por más tiempo, de modo que dejando a Yamato prácticamente con la palabra en la boca abandonó la residencia de los Ishida dirigiéndose lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas a su vivienda donde le esperaba su madre, que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche preguntándose donde estaba su hija.

Sora giro las llaves muy despacio y haciendo el menor ruido posible se descalzó y se adentro en la vivienda en dirección a su habitación, quería que su entrada pasase lo más desapercibida posible, y al no ver a nadie ahí suspiro aliviada creyendo que lo había conseguido, hasta que una silueta se cruzó en su camino.

-¿Dónde estabas?.- preguntó una fría pero a la vez serena voz.

-Mama, hola… lo siento, se me paso la hora.- intentó excusarse con cierto temor la joven, puesto que había reconocido un tono de voz de su madre muy particular, que hacia años que no escuchaba.

-¿Qué se te paso la hora?.- preguntó la Sra. Takenouchi con ironía.- si llegases media hora tarde esa excusa sería aceptable, incluso si llegases una hora tarde, pero son casi las 4 de la madrugada ¿se puede saber donde has estado hasta ahora?

Con más temor aún que antes, la joven empezó a dar excusas incoherentes ante el total enfurecimiento de su madre, por ver como encima de llegar tarde y no avisarle le mentía. Finalmente viendo que así solo agravaba la situación decidió decirle la verdad.

-Mama, no te enfades… no es lo que piensas….- empezó a tartamudear la joven.

-¿Has estado en casa de Yamato Ishida, verdad?.- preguntó con convencimiento Toshiko Takenouchi.

-Si… pero no ha pasado nada… simplemente nos quedamos dormidos y se nos paso la hora… por eso no pude contestar tus llamadas ni llamarte.- se apresuró a decir la muchacha.

-¿Dormidos?, ¿y se puede saber como os quedasteis dormidos?, ¿y su padre?, ¿es que le parece bien que su hijo lleve a chicas a dormir a su casa?, ¡quiero hablar ahora mismo con él!.- gritó la madre de Sora perdiendo por completo la serenidad.

-Mama, no es culpa suya… es que no estaba, debe haber estado trabajando toda la noche….- dijo la chica, intentando solventar un poco la situación, lo que no sabía es que para su madre ese nuevo detalle sería la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡¿Qué?!.- gritó estupefacta la maestra de Ikebana.- ¿Qué encima estabais solos en casa?

-Pero mama, tienes que creerme… solo nos hemos quedado dormidos, ¡de verdad!.- intentó excusarse de nuevo la joven.

-¡Se acabo!, ¡no quiero escuchar más!, yo confío en ti y así es como me lo pagas… me has demostrado que ya no puedo volver a confiar en ti, vete a tu habitación, ¡vas a estar una buena temporada sin salir!, solo irás al instituto y a la tienda cuando yo te necesite… ¡nada de amigos!, ¡ni de tenis!, ¡ni de digimundo!, ¿me has oído?.- dijo bruscamente la Sra. Takenouchi.

Sora asintió con la cabeza obediente, sabía perfectamente que su madre no iba ceder y no era un buen momento para retarla, cabizbaja se dirigió hacia su habitación, pero entonces su madre añadió algo que le llego directo al corazón.

-Y Sora no quiero que vuelvas a salir con ese chico.- dijo la señora mucho más calmada que antes.

-¿Qué?, ¿te referirás a mientras este castigada, no?.- preguntó con esperanza la chica, aunque en lo más profundo ya sabía las intenciones de su madre.

-No quiero que salgas con ese chico nunca más, yo pensaba que era un buen chico y de fiar pero no lo es, es un aprovechado y no quiero que le vuelvas a ver, te prohíbo que vuelvas a salir con Yamato Ishida.- repitió la mujer con la más absoluta frialdad.

-¡No!, ¡no puedes hacer eso!, ¡Yamato es un buen chico y yo le quiero!.- intentó protestar la joven por cuyo rostro empezaban a resbalar algunas lagrimas.

-No hay más que hablar.- sentenció Toshiko Takenouchi dándose la vuelta en dirección a su dormitorio.

Ajeno a todo lo que su inocente siesta había provocado, Yamato se encontraba pensativo en su vivienda, se sentía mal y culpable por todo lo que había sucedido. Lo que más deseaba ahora, era correr hacia la casa de los Takenouchi para saber como se encontraba Sora y acompañar así a su chica en este delicado momento, pero sabía que esa no era una buena opción ya que la última persona que querría ver ahora la Sra. Takenouchi sería a él, además su orgullo le impedía no solo ir hasta ahí sino también llamar a Sora. Yamato aún estaba resentido por todo lo que su novia le había dicho, en su interior sabía que no era culpa suya, que estaba demasiado nerviosa y que seguramente ya estaría arrepentida, pero en la mente del joven estaba muy fresco y por eso esperaría un tiempo hasta volver a tener contacto con ella.

De ese modo los últimos días de estas vacaciones de primavera fueron transcurriendo, Sora estaba prácticamente enclaustrada en su casa, sin dirigir la palabra a su madre y tampoco podía acudir a su padre, que estaba fuera de la ciudad. Aunque seguramente no solo estaría de acuerdo con las decisiones de su esposa, sino que si se enterase trataría de asesinar a Yamato y camuflarlo como un accidente. Por si esto no fuera poco Yamato no había dado ninguna señal de vida, desde ese día no habían vuelto a hablarse. Pero inevitablemente volvieron a encontrarse con el comienzo de las clases en el instituto.

Los digielegidos tenían la costumbre de reunirse el primer día de las clases, y ese es el panorama que se encontró Yamato al llegar, aunque entre los chicos no se encontraba Sora.

-Ey, ¡estamos en el mismo aula Yama-kun!.- gritó Taichi, al ver a su amigo llegar, este solo se limitó a hacer una tímida mueca de saludo con la boca.

-Ay, estoy tan nerviosa.- comentaba Miyako, en su primer día de instituto.- Yamato-san, ¿puedo decirle a la gente que somos amigos y así aprovecharme de tu popularidad?

Obviamente, la mente de Yamato estaba a años luz de las absurdas ocurrencias de su amiga. No paraba de dirigir la mirada hacia todos lados buscando a Sora, Koushiro parece que fue el único que se dio cuenta de eso y con total naturalidad le dijo:

-Si buscas a Sora, se ha ido ya a clase.

El rubio se sorprendió al escuchar a su amigo y tras murmurar un gracias se disculpó con sus compañeros y se dirigió hacia el edificio, pero antes de que se alejara del todo, Taichi que también se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos estaban un poco idos preguntó:

-Yamato, ¿todo bien?

-Si, perfecto.- dijo este volviéndose un poco, para luego seguir su camino.

Mientras tanto en el aula de tercero, Sora esperaba la llegada de sus compañeros haciendo garabatos en un papel, cuando una de sus amigas se acercó a saludarla.

-¡Hi Takenouchi!.- gritó Naoko con alegría apoyándose en la mesa.

Sora levantó un poco la vista y le dedicó una ligera y desganada sonrisa.

-Vaya, por tu cara, veo que tienes el síndrome post-vacacional ese.

-Algo así.- dijo la joven volviendo de nuevo la vista a sus garabatos.- ¿estas en esta clase?

-No… estoy en el C.- anunció entusiasmada.

-Pareces muy contenta.

-Es que no sabes la cantidad de chicos guapos que hay en el C, esta Matsura, Kazama, Tanaka… uy y mi querido Akira.- empezó a enumerar la joven cada vez más feliz.

-Un momento, ¿te refieres a Akira?, ¿el Akira de los "Wolves"?.- preguntó la pelirroja incrédula.

-Es muy guapo… y toca la guitarra.- se intentó excusar la joven tratando de esconder su avergonzado rostro, por el contrario Sora no pudo reprimir las risas al descubrir los gustos de su amiga.

-¡No te rías!.- cortó la joven haciéndose la ofendida.- ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿Cómo te va con creído-Ishida?

Y las risas de Takenouchi desaparecieron, volviendo su rostro a emanar una absoluta tristeza. Su compañera fue consciente de que había metido bastante la pata y para animarla decidió cambiar radicalmente de tema.

-¿Quedamos luego en el club de tenis, no?.- preguntó con una sonrisa, sabiendo que el tenis siempre animaba a Sora.

Pero esta vez, ni el tenis era capaz de levantar la moral de la joven.

-Eh… mm… no se, puede que tenga que estar un tiempo sin jugar.- respondió esta recordando el severo castigo de su madre.

-¿Y eso?.- preguntó la joven con preocupación.

Pero en ese instante, la figura de Yamato se había hecho presente a la entrada del aula, Sora se dio cuenta al momento y sin apartar la vista del muchacho despachó amablemente a su amiga.

-Luego te cuento.

Naoko se dio la vuelta para ver que era lo que miraba con tanto detenimiento la pelirroja y al ver a Yamato entendió en el acto que debía largarse de ahí, por lo que despidiéndose de su compañera se dirigió a la salida. Cuando Yamato se cruzó con ella, le saludó cordialmente, y la sorpresa se la llevo cuando la joven no le pego uno de sus característicos cortes sino que le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, atónito por esto el chico se adentró al aula.

-¿Ya no me odia?.- preguntó el joven extrañado.

-Bueno, creo… que empieza a tener algún interés en los Teen-Age Wolves.- contestó la joven bajando la vista a su papel, y no pudiendo evitar retener una sonrisa al recordar la conversación con su amiga.

Al ver que Sora le había contestado y hasta había sonreído, Ishida se llevo una enorme alegría, puesto que si ella estaba receptiva seria mucho más fácil reestablecer su relación y olvidar este enfado de los últimos días. Despacio, se acercó mas hacia la joven, una vez que estuvo a su lado, cogió una silla y se sentó.

-Sora… siento no haberte llamado en estos días... estaba un poco enfadado por la discusión que tuvimos…

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo.- cortó rápidamente la mujer intentando mantener la entereza.- no debí haber dicho lo que dije sobre tu padre, no lo pienso realmente, lo siento.

Esas palabras fueron de lo más reconfortantes para el rubio, notaba perfectamente que Sora se encontraba mal y aún así se disculpaba por haberle hecho daño, esos pequeños detalles eran los que le hacían estar cada día más enamorado de la pelirroja. Instintivamente le acarició con dulzura el rostro, haciendo que le mirase, sus ojos rojizos empezaban a estar cristalinos, estaba claro que iba a llorar de un momento a otro.

-Dime, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué paso cuando volviste a casa?, ¿discutiste con tu madre?, por eso estas así ¿verdad?.- preguntó el joven con ternura.

Takenouchi no pudo aguantar por más tiempo sus lagrimas y tirándose a los brazos del joven comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. El músico un tanto sorprendido, la abrazó con fuerza tratando de consolarla, pero la joven necesitaba desahogarse y necesitaba hacerlo en brazos de su chico, por eso tras unos minutos así, Sora al fin levantó la vista y perdiéndola en la intensa mirada del ojiazul le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde ese dichoso día en el que se quedaron dormidos. El joven Ishida le escuchó atentamente y una vez que Sora terminó su relato intentó darle alguna solución.

-No te preocupes Sora, tu madre puede que sea muy estricta pero estoy seguro de que se le pasara, dale tiempo.

-Es… que, eso no es todo.- empezó a tartamudear.- ella, no quiere que vuelva a salir contigo.

Esa nueva información no hizo que el semblante de Yamato cambiase lo más mínimo y con infinita ternura levantó el rostro de su novia y muy dulcemente dijo:

-Seguro que eso también se le pasa, nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos.- ese comentario dibujo una sonrisa en la cara de la muchacha que desapareció cuando su novio continuó hablando.- pero de momento quiero que le hagas caso, ¿vale?

-¿Qué?, ¿ya no quieres salir conmigo?.- preguntó la chica otra vez alterada.

-Claro que quiero salir contigo, pero no quiero que discutas con tu madre por mi culpa, así que de momento hazle caso, además estas castigada, tampoco podrías quedar conmigo.- explicó Yamato en tono tranquilizador, pero a la joven tenista no le convenció nada de eso, ella mejor que nadie conocía a su madre y que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era casi imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Yamato, no lo entiendes, mi madre no cederá tan fácilmente.- explicó la portadora del amor con cierta desesperación.

-Yo me ocupare… no te preocupes, ¿confías en mi?.- preguntó acercando el rostro al de su novia.

Sora apenas puede susurrar un "si" mientras sentía el aliento de Yamato en su boca para que segundos después volviese a sentir esos ansiados labios a los que ya sería imposible renunciar.

Después de las clases, Sora un poco más calmada gracias al apoyo de Yamato, se reunieron junto con sus amigos, porque aún querían convencer al rubio de una cosa, y es que por primer año desde que estaba en la secundaria se apuntase por fin a un club.

-¿Al final te vas a apuntar a algún club este año?.- preguntó Yagami incrédulo.

-Ah… umm… no se.- contesto el músico, mientras leía con atención el panel donde había que inscribirse, para ver en cual quedaban plazas.

-Podrías apuntarte a informática con Koushiro-san y conmigo.- propuso Miyako emocionada.

Yamato la miró alzando una ceja como diciendo "no lo dices en serio ¿verdad?".

-Podrías apuntarte a futbol, igual tenemos aquí al Beckam japonés y no lo sabemos, como no haces deporte porque no te gusta sudar.- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

-No es porque no me gusta sudar, es porque es ridículo.

-Gracias, por la parte que me toca.- añadió Sora, haciendo que Yamato empezase a sudar por su gran metedura de pata.

-¿Tu ya te has apuntado a tenis Sora-san?.- preguntó Inoue.

-Si… aunque… no voy a poder ir durante un tiempo…

-¿Y eso?.- preguntó Taichi extrañado.

-Mi madre me ha castigado.- contestó casi en un susurró.

-¿Y eso?.- volvió a preguntar el impaciente Yagami.

-Eh…

La joven bajo la cabeza con nerviosismo, no era plan de propagar a todos sus amigos que estaba castigada porque se quedo dormida con su novio, y mucho menos a Taichi, porque esta claro que trataría de matar a Ishida.

-Llegó tarde a casa.- salió en su rescate Yamato.

-¿Y por eso no te deja practicar tenis?… que dura.- dijo el portador del valor sorprendido por tan severo castigo.

-Ya…

De nuevo la pelirroja se estaba entristeciendo y su novio al ser consciente de eso, decidió cambiar de nuevo de tema, por eso echando la cabeza para atrás dijo con desgana.

-Creo que no me voy a apuntar a nada, ya tengo el grupo que me quita mucho tiempo y si luego estoy en uno de esos clubs, no tendría ni un día libre para mi.

-Pero Yamato, deberías apuntarte a un club.- empezó Izumi de nuevo.-… para tu expediente académico es primordial que estuviese en algún club en la secundaria, sino pensaran que eras un vago antisocial y no te querrá ninguna universidad.- concluyó el pelirrojo con convencimiento dejando a todos bastante asustados y alucinados, porque acababa de empezar segundo curso y ya estaba pensando en la universidad.

-Bueno… tampoco hay que agobiarse tanto, que pareces Jyou-senpai… pero por otro lado tienes razón, en la charla de bienvenida para los nuevos alumnos nos han dicho lo mismo.- explicó Miyako, que aún esta demasiado emocionada porque ya es una estudiante de secundaria.

-Lo ves, venga Yamato lo tuyo es la música, ¿Por qué no te apuntas a la banda?.- propuso de nuevo el pelirrojo.

Yamato le miró, pero esta vez no pudo evitar que se le escapase alguna risa.

-Los de la banda de música son unos pringados, esos solo hacen ruido… por no hablar de su patético uniforme el cual me niego rotundamente a poner.- confirmó el compañero de Gabumon, para desolación de Koushiro.

El rubio ya quería irse de ahí, este año seguiría sin pertenecer a ningún club del instituto de Odaiba, pero Sora que llevaba rato callada, mirando con detenimiento las hojas de inscripciones, le tiró de la mano para que no se fuese y exclamó con alegría.

-¡Apúntate al club de astronomía!, aún hay plazas libres.

Todos se quedaron bastante impactados por proposición tan inesperada y a Yagami no le fue fácil contener su ataque de risa.

-Ay Sora… jajaja… que Yamato diga Yoda cuando le preguntan por su personaje histórico favorito, no significa que le gusten esas cosas de empollones… jajaja…

Tras darle un codazo a su amigo, para que dejase de reírse de la original idea de su novia, Yamato quedó pensativo, ¿Por qué Sora le había dicho astronomía con tanto entusiasmo? Era cierto, aunque Taichi se riese y bromease con el asunto, le gustaba mucho el universo y todo lo relacionado con ello, pero nunca se lo había contado a Sora, ni a Sora ni a nadie. Tal vez apuntarse a ese club sería divertido, pero es que ya estaba el grupo, y cada vez tenía más ensayos y más compromisos con ellos, si se apuntaba a un club, no tendría tiempo ni de respirar, y mucho menos de estar con Sora. Si ahora a veces ya era difícil encontrar un día para quedar, entonces sería imposible.

-Sora, suena bien… pero no voy a apuntarme a ningún club este año, no tengo tiempo, ya me apuntaré el año que viene.- dijo con una amable sonrisa, mientras la rodeaba del hombro y empezaban a andar.

-Yamato siempre dices lo mismo y al final nunca te apuntas a nada.- habló Taichi, caminando junto a ellos con los brazos en la nuca.

-Eh… por ser nuestro primer día, ¿que os parece si vamos a merendar para celebrarlo?.- propuso Koushiro.

Miyako se apuntó encantada y Yagami también, porque siempre que sea comida de lo que se hable, la respuesta del moreno será afirmativa, en cambio Sora tuvo que rechazar ese plan.

-Yo no puedo, estoy castigada.

-¿Tampoco puedes ir a comer con tus amigos?.- preguntó el compañero de Agumon sobresaltándose.

-Si me ha prohibido jugar al tenis, pues claro que también me ha prohibido salir con mis amigos.- respondió Takenouchi con enfado.

-Jo… lo siento Sora-san, Yamato ¿tu vienes?.- preguntó Miyako, que ya se estaba adelantando con sus dos amigos.

-¡Id yendo, yo ahora voy!.- contestó el rubio.

Ambos se habían quedado rezagados, ya que los caminos de Sora y Yamato se dividían al salir del recinto estudiantil y por eso, no deseaban que eso ocurriese. Caminaban a paso muy lento, el rubio mantenía su brazo alrededor de su novia y esta agarraba la mano que tenía sobre su hombro como si le llevase la vida en ello, y al ver alejarse a sus amigos un semblante triste volvió a dibujarse en su rostro.

-No te preocupes, todo va estar bien, ya verás.- dijo el portador de la amistad con una sonrisa.

Sora se volteó lo justo para mirarle y asintió con la cabeza con un intento de sonrisa.

-Oye…- empezó el rubio con cierto nerviosismo.- ¿Por qué dijiste lo del club de astronomía?

Sora sonrió por esa pregunta, había sido como una especie de intuición femenina, pero por lo visto se había equivocado.

-No se… pensé que te gustaría… porque a veces… bueno que te veo, que te quedas observando el cielo estrellado, la luna y esas cosas…

Al escucharlo, el rubio se sorprendió, nunca se imaginó que Sora fuese tan detallista y observadora con él.

-Fue una tontería mía, lo siento.- añadió la pelirroja con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sora, no digas eso, no es una tontería.- contestó el rubio seriamente.

Pero el paseo llegó a su fin cuando cruzaron la puerta de salida del instituto.

-Bueno, será mejor que te vayas sino Taichi no te dejara nada.- dijo la pelirroja, mientras soltaba la mano de su novio y por lo tanto se liberaba de su abrazo.

-Si…- contestó con una sonrisa y acercándole un poco el rostro añadió.- no te preocupes, pronto tu también podrás venir a comer con nosotros, te lo prometo.

Y tras besarle cariñosamente en la mejilla y dedicarle una última sonrisa de seguridad, Yamato emprendió su camino hacia su deliciosa merienda y Sora el suyo hacia su dichoso castigo.

Los lluviosos días del mes de Abril fueron pasando, poco a poco Sora iba mejorando la relación con su madre aunque esta seguía sin ceder lo más mínimo en su castigo y eso ocasionaba alguna que otra discusión sobre Yamato. El chico se tenía que conformar con ver a su novia sólo en el instituto, ya que ni siquiera podía llamarla a casa. El hecho de no poder quedar con la pelirroja hizo que tuviese mucho más tiempo para ensayar con su grupo, dedicando prácticamente todo su tiempo libre a la música, puesto que cuando tocaba con su banda era el único momento en el que no pensaba en Sora.

Con los ensayos más intensos y más a menudo, el grupo empezó a sonar aún más por la ciudad incrementando su popularidad, llegando a oídos del representante de una discográfica que mostró su interés en los chicos. Pero a Yamato nada de eso le importaba, para él lo único importante en ese momento era hacer lo posible para volver a tener una relación normal con su chica, que los padres de ella le volviesen a aceptar. Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, acostumbraba a pasearse por los alrededores de la residencia de los Takenouchi, para poder ver a Sora aunque fuese de lejos, pero un día fue testigo de algo que hizo que le hirviera la sangre y que sus recurrentes e incontrolables celos le invadiesen de nuevo, cuando vio a Taichi saliendo de casa de su novia, cegado por los celos Yamato fue al encuentro de su amigo.

-¿Qué hacías en casa de Sora?.- preguntó completamente furioso.

-Yamato, ¿Qué te pasa?, tranquilízate.- le pidió el moreno extrañado por la actitud de su amigo, ya que Yamato nunca le había pedido explicaciones por su relación con Sora.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta!, para que lo sepas Sora sigue siendo mi novia ¡y no voy a permitir que te aproveches de esta situación!.- gritó Ishida empezando a zarandear a su amigo por la camisa.

-¡Basta ya Yamato!.- gritó también Taichi mientras se liberaba de las manos de su amigo.- yo soy su amigo y también el tuyo, ¡no puedo creer que pienses que haría algo así!, ¡¡si estas enfadado no lo pagues conmigo!!

-¡Oh, vamos!, ¡nunca has podido soportar que salga conmigo!.- gritó de nuevo el rubio completamente descontrolado.

Pero para Yagami eso ya fue demasiado, el hecho de ver como su amigo, su mejor amigo pensaba eso de él le hizo enfurecer y sin pensárselo dos veces le propino un puñetazo en la cara, que hizo retroceder a Ishida.

-¿Y tu eres mi amigo?.- gritó el moreno furioso mientras Yamato se recuperaba del golpe.- ¿esa es la confianza que tienes en tus amigos?, haber si te entra de una vez en la cabeza, ¡no tengo esa clase de sentimientos por Sora!… y en caso de que los tuviese, nunca haría nada que te hiciese daño, porque si aún no lo tienes claro, ¡me importas!, y me alegra ver que eres feliz con Sora…

Al finalizar este inesperado discursó, Taichi no pudo evitar retener alguna lagrima, lagrimas de impotencia por ver que tras tantos años, Yamato aún lo veía como su rival y no como su amigo. El rubio se sentó en el suelo sin mirar a su amigo y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, trato de susurrar unas torpes disculpas.

-Lo siento… no se que me pasa…

En seguida Taichi tomo asiento al lado de su amigo, hacia años que no lo veía así, tan loco y desesperado, por lo que pasándole la mano por el hombro le dijo con amabilidad.

-Yamato… no te preocupes ahora estas muy alterado, pero si quieres hablar, te escucho.

El rubio se mostraba reticente a hablar, él no se encontraba cómodo hablando con Taichi sobre Sora, porque no lo podía evitar, siempre sentiría celos del moreno. Además su orgullo también le impedía decir nada, nunca le gustó mostrarse débil y mucho menos ante Yagami. De esa forma pasaron varios minutos, ninguno de los dos chicos dijo nada, simplemente se acompañan el uno al otro, hasta que Yamato volvió la vista a su amigo, si hace cuatro años le habrían dicho que ese chico descuidado y charlatán iba a acabar siendo su mejor amigo nunca lo habría creído, pero así era, y estaba ahí dispuesto a escucharle y ayudarle. Pensando en todo esto, por primera vez decidió mostrarse sincero con su amigo, contarle sus preocupaciones, inseguridades y miedos.

-La amo.- dijo simplemente el joven.

-Eso ya lo se. ¿crees que sino te dejaría que salieses con ella?.- contestó Yagami con una sonrisa en un intento de mantener el sentido del humor.

Yamato no estaba de humor para sonreír, se encontraba demasiado angustiado y agobiado.

-Es que tengo miedo, tengo miedo de perderla, todo estaba tan bien y ahora sus padres no aceptan nuestra relación y yo intento consolarla pero en mi interior se que puede que nunca cambien de idea y si es así yo no puedo seguir con ella, nunca me perdonaría que se distanciase de sus padres por mi.

-Entiendo.- contestó el moreno dejando que su amigo continuase desahogándose en él.

-Y luego te veo a ti saliendo de su casa y me han entrado los malditos celos, se que es una tontería pero es que prácticamente no la veo ni puedo hablar con ella y no se que hacer,… y ahora esta el grupo, que me ayudaba a no pensar en ella… pero las cosas no están saliendo como quiero y esa pesada no me deja tranquilo y no puedo acudir a Sora que es la única que hace que me sienta bien…- finalizó el portador de la amistad completamente frustrado y agobiado.

Poco a poco Taichi intentó asumir todas las explicaciones de su compañero, existían algunas cosas que no había podido entender bien, como lo de esa chica de la que habló, pero el joven intentó aconsejarle lo mejor que podía.

-Yamato, se que lo solucionaras lo que no debes hacer es renunciar a Sora… además nadie se resiste a tus encantos.- comentó Yagami provocando en Yamato una pequeña risa.

-Tienes razón, tengo que solucionarlo.

Con estas palabras el joven músico se levantó del suelo y tras dar un sincero agradecimiento a su amigo, con gran decisión tomó un camino muy conocido para sus pies. Yamato entró a la tienda de flores de la madre de su novia con absoluta determinación, tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer y por eso plantándose delante de la Sra. Takenouchi, le dijo de forma educada.

-Buenos días Sra. Takenouchi, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

La Sra. Takenouchi quedo totalmente estupefacta ante esta inesperada aparición, realmente era la última persona que esperaba que viniese a verle y con gran seriedad intento dejarle las cosas bien claras.

-Sora no esta aquí y aunque estuviese tampoco puede salir contigo.- dijo con contundencia sin apartar la vista del arreglo floral que estaba realizando.

-No he venido a ver a Sora, he venido a verla a usted.- repitió el chico con determinación.

Al percibir ese tono tan serio y convencido por parte del joven, Toshiko Takenouchi se dio la vuelta y por primera vez dejó lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirse a su inesperada visita y con la misma contundencia que antes dijo:

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, de modo que vete.

Sin embargo, el compañero de Gabumon ni se inmutó, estaba dispuesto a todo para arreglar las cosas y esa misión pasaba por convencer a la madre de su novia de que él era un buen chico para Sora.

-Pues entonces me tendrá que escuchar.- prosiguió el joven ante la desaprobatoria mirada de su suegra.- sólo quiero decirle que Sora y yo somos novios y vamos a seguir siéndolo, se que hemos cometido algunos errores pero… eso no es motivo para separarnos, yo la quiero y nunca le haría daño pero si usted no aprueba nuestra relación inevitablemente le hago daño, por eso quiero pedirle otra oportunidad… por Sora… por su felicidad, tiene mi palabra de que no volverá a pasar nada como la otra vez… por favor.- suplicó finalmente el joven cuya voz ya no sonaba tan serena como al principio, se había ido quebrando al mismo tiempo que unas rebeldes lagrimas habían escapado de sus ojos.

La Sra. Takenouchi no le dio ninguna contestación al joven simplemente se dio la vuelta y se adentró en la trastienda, Yamato permaneció inmóvil durante unos minutos esperando algún tipo de contestación, pero cuando fue consciente de que no la iba a recibir decidió hacer el camino de vuelta a su hogar.

Las horas pasaban muy lentamente, Ishida no podía pegar ojo, no se paraba de preguntar en si habría hecho lo correcto o por el contrario habría estropeado la situación prácticamente para siempre. Para intentar relajarse un poco, el joven rubio opto por hacer lo único que le relajaba en estos casos. Recogiendo su guitarra empezó a entonar la canción que días atrás le había cantado a su novia en esa misma habitación, pero cuando más sumergido estaba en su mundo, el teléfono le devolvió de nuevo a la realidad.

Cuando escuchó su voz pensó que sin darse cuenta se habría quedado dormido y estaba soñando pero no era así, estaba ahí, al otro lado del teléfono, la chica por la que había derramado sus primeras lagrimas en más de tres años, intento articular algunas palabras pero no podía hablar de la emoción.

-Yamato, ¿estas ahí?, espero no haberte despertado pero es que no podía esperar a decírtelo mañana. ¡Mi madre me ha quitado el castigo!, bueno sigo castigada lo que queda de mes pero, el caso es que me deja seguir saliendo contigo, Yamato ¿Yamato?, ¿me has oído?.- preguntó la pelirroja con entusiasmo.

-Si… es genial.- dijo el chico, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para controlar su emoción.

-Si, no se que le hizo cambiar de opinión, pero cuando llego a casa me dijo que eras un buen chico y que confiaba en ti.- prosiguió Sora, que al contrario de su novio no hacia ningún esfuerzo por contener su euforia.

Y con esta feliz noticia, los dos enamorados prosiguieron hablando durante toda la noche, quedándose dormidos escuchándose el uno al otro, pero esta vez si, cada uno en su respectiva cama.

Después de ese día, a pesar de que Sora seguía castigada y no podía hacer nada de ocio después del instituto, estaba más contenta porque si podía hablar por teléfono con Ishida y además este de vez en cuando se dejaba caer "accidentalmente" por la tienda, cuando su suegra no estaba claro. Y ahí es donde Sora y Yamato estaban pasando la tarde de hoy, la pelirroja no paraba de hacer planes para cuando su madre le levantase el castigo y Yamato no podía evitar contemplarla anonadado.

-El primer finde al digimundo… ou, pero también quiero ponerme al día con el tenis… ah y esta peli me apetece mucho verla.- hablaba Sora para si misma, mientras tachaba y rescribía continuamente en su calendario de "cosas que hacer cuando vuelva a ser libre".

De repente, la portadora del amor sintió como Yamato le arrebataba su rotulador fosforito con el que estaba marcando sus planes y al observarle vio como tomaba su calendario y con diversión empezaba a tachar cosas y apuntar lo que para él era primordial.

-Este día… quedar con Yamato y al día siguiente, quedar con Yamato y creo que el primer finde también vas a quedar con Yamato.- finalizó el chico mirando a su novia con una sonrisa.

-Eso ya lo daba por hecho.- explicó la chica con una dulce sonrisa y antes de ponerse más acaramelados le volvió a arrebatar el rotulador y pregunto con naturalidad.- ¿y que hay de tu grupo?, ¿no estáis ensayando ahora todos los días?

Claramente el chico se tensó por ese comentario, digamos que últimamente no se divertía tanto en el grupo como antes y se incomodo aún mas cuando Sora le hizo la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no tienes nada que decirme?.- preguntó la chica haciéndose la despistada.

-Eh… pues no se, no… todo va bien.- tartamudeó el joven tomando el periódico en sus manos tratando de disimular.

-¡Que modesto eres!.- grito Sora feliz bajándole el periódico con la mano.- ¡ya he oído eso de que una discográfica esta interesada o algo así!

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.- preguntó sorprendido.

-Me lo dijo Naoko… quien la ha visto y quien la ve, ahora parece ser que es vuestro fan nº 1, que por cierto no dice nada bueno de ti que me haya tenido que enterar por una neo fan, cuando mi novio se supone que es el líder de la banda.- reprochó la joven, ante el creciente nerviosismo de su novio.

-Si, bueno… es que no creo que sea nada definitivo.

-Yamato, ¿todo va bien?.- preguntó la pelirroja que obviamente había percibido preocupación en las palabras de su novio.

Yamato levantó la vista, estaba deseando contarle lo que pasaba, que era eso que hacía que no pudiese disfrutar de su grupo como lo había hecho siempre, pero tampoco quería preocuparla, además deseaba disfrutar de los escasos momentos que podía estar con ella, por eso sonriendo con seguridad dijo:

-Si, no te preocupes, es que no quiero hablar del grupo ahora, ahora solo quiero estar contigo.- terminó dándole un golpecito con el dedo en la nariz.

-Esta bien.- accedió la joven volviendo su vista al periódico, donde encontró algo que le hizo de nuevo feliz.- ¡¡Waa!!, ¡mira, una exposición de arte clásico!, ¡van a venir obras desde Europa por primer vez a Japón!

-Pues venga apuntalo en tu calendario.

-Si… pero ¡mierda!.- maldijo la chica al seguir leyendo la noticia.

-¿Qué?

-Solo va a estar en Abril.

-¿Y?

-¡Que estoy castigada Yamato!.- gritó la chica con furia.

-Pero esto es cultural no ocio, si se lo pides a tu madre igual te deja ir.- intentó animar el joven.

Pero Sora sabía cual sería la respuesta y cruzándose de brazos farfulló con rabia.

-Esta claro que no conoces a mi madre… ¡Arg!, esto un asco, cuando yo tenga una hija le dejare hacer lo que le de la gana y no le castigare nunca, si quiere jugar al futbol, jugara al futbol, si quiere tener novio, tendrá novio, y si quiere recorrer el mundo de mochilera, lo recorrerá…

El rubio rió divertido por ese comentario y con seguridad dijo:

-Eso lo dices ahora, seguro que cuando seas madre serás aún más estricta que tu madre.

-¡Claro que no!.- protestó la chica, a pesar de que en su interior estaba más que de acuerdo con su novio.

-Pues cuando yo tenga una hija, compraré una almena y la dejare encerrada ahí para que nunca se acerque ningún chico a ella.- anunció Yamato totalmente convencido.

-Si, claro.- bufó la joven con incredulidad.- no harás eso, seguro que le concederás todos sus caprichos.

-Por supuesto.- afirmó el joven con naturalidad.- a no ser que su capricho sea un chico, entonces la encerrare y matare a todos los que se acerquen a ella.

-Entonces creo que tendremos un problema.- dijo la joven sin pensar, hasta que fue consciente de lo que había dicho y el rojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Miró a Yamato, que la observaba con una arrogante sonrisa y tomando de nuevo su calendario trato de disimular para olvidar lo antes posible ese inesperado comentario.

Al día siguiente, ambos jóvenes ya se encontraban en el instituto, minutos antes de su clase de inglés, Sora conversaba con su mejor amigo, puesto que Yamato hacia rato que había desaparecido.

-Entonces, el día 7 vamos al Digimundo, ¿no?.- hablaba Sora con su inseparable calendario en la mano.- que por cierto ya os vale, este mes que he estado castigada no habéis parado de ir y cuando antes decía de ir, pasabais de mi…

-That´s okay… red-haired…- intentaba establecer conversación Yagami con su libro de inglés en la mano.

-Taichi, ¿me escuchas?

-Of course, don´t worry, be happy.

Antes de que Taichi empezase a emplear el comodín de las personas que no tienen ni idea de inglés, es decir, recurrir a letras de canciones, Sora recibió un mensaje al D-terminal, se trataba de Yamato que la citaba en ese momento en la terraza del instituto.

Subió y al abrir la puerta no encontró a nadie ahí, extrañada empezó a llamar a Yamato, hasta que una mano le tapo los ojos y escuchó un susurro en su oído.

-¿Quién soy?

-Mmmm… no se… - empezó Sora a hacerse la tonta.- … ¿ese chico tan guapo de tercero?

-Aja.- asintió Ishida aún sin quitarle la mano.

-Si… ese que toca en un grupo…

-Aja.

-¡Si!, ya se…. ¡Takashi-san!

Yamato le quito la mano y con un fingido tono de enfado dijo:

-Que graciosa…

-¡Oh, no!, si era Yamato Ishida, que torpe soy.- dijo Sora con diversión mientras se volvía y tomaba las manos de su novio.

-Si, pues que sepas que Takashi te mira las piernas cuando juegas al tenis.- acusó el chico, dando gala de su compañerismo y haciendo que la chica se sonrojara en el acto.

-Bueno, para que me has llamado.

-¡Ah, eso!.- se hizo el despistado el joven, luego apoyando las manos en la cintura de su novia y acercándose provocativamente añadió.- es que quería besarte un rato, como últimamente nos vemos con cuenta gotas.

Y antes de que Sora dijese nada, el rubio ya se estaba deleitando con sus labios. Tras unos minutos de apasionados besos, el timbre que decía que todos los alumnos debían estar en clase sonó, la pelirroja, apurada se despegó del joven y jalándole del brazo dijo:

-Vamos, que sino llegamos tarde.

Ishida permaneció inmóvil, cuando Sora se dio cuenta de que no le seguía se volvió y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando escuchó como Yamato decía con total tranquilidad.

-No vamos a ir a clase.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Vamos a ir aquí.- dijo Yamato con convencimiento mostrando un panfleto a su chica.

Esta lo tomo nada convencida.

-¿La exposición de la que hablamos ayer?

-¡Exacto!.- dijo el rubio con total emoción.

-Oh, Yamato, es un gran detalle, pero no puedo faltar a clase.- se intentó excusar la muchacha.

-Claro que puedes.- dijo el músico con seguridad.-… venga, tienes que hacer lo que desees y dime que deseas más en este momento, volver a clase, aguantar el murmullo que se formara al llegar los dos tarde y juntos, y perder una hora de tu vida con el profesor Ozaki cuya pronunciación del inglés es más que repelente… o… pasar una agradable mañana con tu encantador novio, contemplando inmortales obras de arte, que para poder tener la oportunidad de volverlas a ver tendrás que tomar un avión y recorrerte todos los museos de infinidad de ciudades europeas… tu eliges.

Otra cosa no, pero Yamato era único para exponer los temas de una forma que fuese prácticamente imposible negarse a sus planes, y sin mucho convencimiento aún, Takenouchi aceptó desaparecer durante un par de horas del instituto. Aunque como buena estudiante responsable no le hacia demasiada gracia la idea de hacer pellas, pero claro, todos ese sentimiento de culpabilidad desapareció cuando llego a la exposición.

-Waa… es increíble, ven Yamato mira este cuadro.- llamaba la muchacha entusiasmada, más que un niño en una juguetería.

El chico solo se limitaba a observarla feliz, la verdad que no era demasiado aficionado al arte y no le sonaban la mayoría de los autores, por no decir ninguno, pero solo por el hecho de ver a Sora tan entusiasmada valía la pena estar ahí.

Sora estaba inmersa en su mundo observando todo el arte que le rodeaba y Yamato la acompañaba de un lado a otro sin entender mucho de lo que hablaba y diciendo chistes ridículos sobre los nombres de los artistas, que Sora por supuesto se limitaba a ignorar. De esa forma la pelirroja no se dio cuenta cuando una chica se quedo mirando fijamente a Yamato, era morena de cabello largo y bastante guapa, el chico al verla se tenso y empezó a ponerse nervioso, la joven con total descaro iba a ir a su encuentro, pero Yamato le hizo una señal para que se detuviese puesto que lo último que deseaba era que Sora se encontrase con esa chica, luego volviéndose a la compañera de Piyomon dijo con nerviosismo.

-Sora, voy un momento al baño, ahora vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro.- respondió esta sin perder detalle del cuadro que estudiaba y demostrando que no había escuchado nada de lo que Yamato le había dicho.

El rubio fue hasta la misteriosa chica que le había perturbado y una vez que llego, esta le sonrío con coquetería.

-Vaya, ¿tu instituto también ha hecho una excursión para ver este rollazo de exposición?.- preguntó la joven, que estaba claro que si no es por obligación nunca habría ido a ver algo cultural.

-Eh, si mas o menos.- se excusó el joven empujándola un poco lejos de la vista de Sora.

-Bueno, que bien que nos hayamos encontrado Yamato-kun, ¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos juntos?.- preguntó la joven pasando los dedos por la camisa de Ishida.

-Oye, no es buena idea, ¿Por qué no vuelves con tu grupo?.- volvió a excusarse cada vez más apurado, mientras apartaba la mano de la joven y señalaba un grupo de estudiantes que llevaban su mismo uniforme.

-¿Esos?.- dijo la chica señalando a sus compañeros con desprecio.- para eso mejor me quedo con tu grupo, dime ¿están el resto de mis lobitos aquí?

La impertinente joven empezó a buscar con la mirada personas que llevasen el mismo uniforme que Yamato, pero se extraño al no encontrar a nadie y antes de que esa mujer molestase a Sora, Ishida accedió a irse con ella.

Mientras tanto, la portadora del amor continuaba en su mundo de felicidad, hasta que después de un rato empezó a echar de menos los comentarios absurdos y fuera de lugar de su acompañante y entonces es cuando se dio cuanta de que estaba sola. Extrañada lo buscó por toda la exposición y al no encontrarlo decidió salir fuera, y ahí lo vio, sentado en las escaleras del museo, parecía que llevaba un buen rato esperando.

-Yamato, ¿Dónde te habías metido?.- preguntó la joven yendo al encuentro de su novio.

Al escucharla, este se dio la vuelta y se levantó.

-Ey… ¿ya has visto todo?.- preguntó con una tímida sonrisa.

-Si, pero ¿tu que haces aquí?.- preguntó la pelirroja extrañada.

La verdad era que tras encontrarse con esa joven, no le quedo más remedio que estar con ella, hasta que el grupo con el que había venido se fue. Y tras buscar a Sora y no encontrarla había ido a la salida a esperarla, pero claro toda esta información no podía decírsela a su novia, Sora no sabía la existencia de esa chica y deseaba que siguiese así. De modo que poniendo una inocente sonrisa dijo con voz de niño bueno.

-Fui al baño y me perdí, no te pude encontrar y he venido aquí a esperarte.- finalizó bajando la cabeza con desanimo puesto que se detestaba por mentir a su novia.

Sora, estudió los gestos de Yamato, sin duda alguna sabía que no le estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Le tomo de las manos haciendo que le mirase y con amabilidad le preguntó:

-Yamato, ¿estas bien?, sabes que me lo puedes contar todo.

Ishida le dedicó una sonrisa, esta vez verdadera, siempre encontraba el modo de hacerle sentir bien, pero no quería seguir hablando de este tema, debía solucionar este asunto por el mismo. Sin decir nada, se llevo la mano al bolsillo y saco un llavero.

-Toma, lo he comprado en la tienda de recuerdos.

La chica lo aceptó dibujándosele a ella también una sonrisa, aunque en su interior seguía preguntándose que era aquello que su novio le estaba ocultando.

En cualquier caso, el mes de Abril llegó a sus últimos días y ellos se llevarían consigo el castigo de Sora, por lo que podrá volver a ser libre. A falta de un día para acabar su particular condena, la reclusa se encontraba en la tienda con su madre, la chica se mostraba realmente feliz, pronto podría volver a la normalidad con su vida, hacer picnics en el digimundo, volver a jugar al tenis, quedar con sus amigos y por supuesto con su querido Yamato. Estaba pensando en sus inminentes planes mientras terminaba un arreglo floral cuando su madre se le acerco.

-Sora, lo estas haciendo muy bien.- dijo amablemente la Sra. Takenouchi.

-Gracias mama.- contestó la joven con una sonrisa.

-Si quieres lo termino yo.- se ofreció la madre de Sora, pero su hija estaba demasiado sumergida en sus propios pensamientos como para entender las indirectas de su madre.

-¡Oh!, no te preocupes, si no me cuesta nada.- dijo la chica continuando con su arreglo.

-Sora, hija, que digo que si quieres lo termino yo y así tu puedes irte.- repitió amablemente la maestra de Ikebana, mientras tomaba las flores en sus manos.

-Para irme a casa me quedo aquí.- repitió la pelirroja no dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir su madre.

-Sora, que se te acabo el castigo, que ya puedes salir.- dijo finalmente la señora, sin ningún tipo de sutileza.

-¿En serio?.- preguntó incrédula la joven.

-Si.

-¿Y puedo ir con Yamato?.- preguntó de nuevo completamente entusiasmada.

-Si.- repitió su madre.

Al escuchar esas palabras se abalanzó sobre su madre y tras darle un millón de gracias, decidió no perder más tiempo y salir al encuentro del chico que tanto ama, pero cuando estaba en la puerta la voz de su madre le hizo detenerse.

-Sora, en casa antes de la cena, ¿me has oído?

-Si mama, te lo prometo.- contestó con entusiasmo Takenouchi trotando ya en dirección a donde ensaya el grupo de su novio.

Sora no se molesto ni en llamarle para decirle que iba a su encuentro, quería presentarse ahí y darle una sorpresa. Lo que no sabía era que la sorpresa se la llevaría ella cuando llego y contemplo lo que nunca se imagino que podría llegar a ver. Vio la traición con sus propios ojos. El chico que tanto ama le estaba traicionando delante de sus narices, Yamato se encontraba fuera del local donde ensayan, pero no estaba solo, una chica le acompañaba, Sora no pudo distinguir quien era ya que cuando vio que se besaron los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y salio corriendo de ese lugar.

Empezó a correr sin rumbo, no sabía donde ir, de normal cuando se sentía mal acudía a Yamato, pero ahora era este el causante de su dolor de modo que simplemente siguió a sus piernas que inconscientemente le llevaron hasta el lugar donde antes más se refugiaba cuando necesitaba ayuda.

-Sora-san, que sorpresa… ¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó sorprendida Hikari al abrir la puerta de su hogar y encontrarse con su amiga con la cara cubierta de lagrimas.

-Esta… esta tu hermano…- logró articular Sora entre lagrimas.

-Si, claro pasa… ¡Taichi, es Sora!.- dijo Hikari haciendo pasar a su amiga dentro.

-Sora, que alegría, ¿ya te han soltado de Alcatraz?.- preguntó el chico divertido, pero al mirar a la cara a su amiga, su expresión cambió por completo y muy serio preguntó.- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

La portadora del amor no podía retener las lagrimas y casi no podía ni hablar, lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarse a su amigo y llorar desconsolada. Este al verla así supo enseguida que se trataría de Yamato, de lo contrarío no habría acudido a él. Cuidadosamente la acerco hasta el sofá y dejo que se desahogase en su hombro.

-Hikari, prepárale una tila, ¿quieres?.- pidió el moreno a su hermana, esta obedeció rápidamente adentrándose en la cocina.

Una vez que Sora se calmó un poco, Taichi le levanto el rostro y le preguntó con dulzura.

-Cuéntame, ¿que ha pasado?

-Yamato… le he visto… el con otra.- tartamudeó Takenouchi mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de resbalar por su rostro.

-¿Qué?, eso es imposible.- afirmó Taichi con convencimiento.

-Taichi, ¡les vi!, se besaron.- volvió a repetir la joven desesperada.

-¿Qué?, eso es imposible.- afirmó la pequeña Hikari mientras traía esa tila que le había mandado su hermano.

-¡Hikari!, esta es una conversación de mayores, ¡vete a tu habitación!.- le ordenó su hermano con cierto enfadado.

La chica obedeció, más o menos, porque no pudo evitar quedarse en el pasillo escuchando la conversación de sus mayores.

-¿Estas segura de lo que viste?.- volvió a preguntar Yagami.

-Auch.

-¡Hikari!, ¡¡he dicho que a tu habitación!!, ¡no me hagas ir hasta ahí!.- amenazó Yagami completamente furioso.

-Maldita alergia… pero seguro que hay una explicación a todo esto, tal vez Takeru sepa algo.- dijo Hikari para si misma adentrándose en su habitación.

-Taichi, se lo que vi, Yamato y esa chica se besaban donde ensaya con el grupo, seguro que han estado todo este mes juntos.- explicó Sora ya un poco más calmada.

-¿Dónde ensayan?, así que esa es la chica a la que se refería Yamato.- dijo para si mismo Taichi, recordando la conversación que hace unos días mantuvo con su amigo y ante la estupefacta mirada de su amiga.

-¿Lo sabías? ¿esta con otra chica y no me has dicho nada?, ¡no puedo creer que me hayáis hecho esto!.- gritó volviendo a llorar desconsoladamente por esta nueva decepción.

-Sora, no, yo no se nada, el otro día me comento algo de que había una chica que no le dejaba en paz, pero tal y como hablaba de ella pensé que era otra de esas locas fans.- intentó explicarse Yagami.- además estoy seguro de que hay una explicación, conozco a Yamato y se que el nunca te haría eso.

-Ahora todo encaja, por eso dijo que debía de hacer caso a mi madre cuando me prohibió salir con el, porque así podía estar con la otra y por eso ha estado tan raro últimamente, cada vez que le preguntaba por el grupo evitaba el tema, ¡sabía que sucedía algo!… soy tan estúpida, no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto, soy una idiota... como pude pensar que estaría solo conmigo pudiendo tener a mil...

Mientras se lamentaba, nuevamente las lagrimas volvieron a sus ojos llorando con amargura.

-Sora, eso es imposible, él fue el que hablo con tu madre y le convenció para poder seguir saliendo juntos, así que todo esto me parece absurdo, tienes que hablar con él.- dijo Taichi intentando inútilmente animar a su amiga.

-¿Es eso cierto?, entonces porque ahora me hace esto… igual sólo quería hacerme daño…- siguió la chica, cuyo llanto era imposible de calmar.

-Sora…- susurró impotente el moreno, al verse incapaz de apagar el llanto de su amiga, mientras en su interior no paraba de maldecir a su amigo Yamato por ser el causante del dolor que Sora sentía.

Con lagrimas que se perdían en las intensas lluvias de Abril, este mes abandonó Odaiba, pero dejo el gran sentimiento de traición sembrado en la joven Takenouchi que esperaría al nuevo sol del mes que llegaba, para poder secar al fin todas sus lagrimas.

.

* * *

N/A: y abril no da más de si en mi cerebro, jeje… voy a aprovechar para poner los nombres de los componentes de los Teen-Age Wolves, que como ya empiezan a salir y más adelante saldrán más, así los tenemos controlados, los encontré una vez por una página (no se si son los oficiales o si existen oficiales, pero son los que yo uso)

Akira Shibata: guitarra

Yutaka Katsugano: teclado

Takashi Kijima: batería.

Y obvio que mi Yama bajo y maravillosa voz de nuestro adorado ¡¡Yuuto Kazama!!

Bueno y siento muchísimo dejarlo así, pero quiero tranquilizar a las/os sorato fans, esta todo controlado, de momento… **¡¡continuará en Mayo!!**

**Gracias!!!**


	5. Mayo, Confianza

Como siempre agradecer a los que están siguiendo este fic y me hacen sonreír con sus reviews. Este capítulo va dedicado con todo mi cariño a una gran fan del sorato y excelente escritora de esta página. Sinceramente, que me haya animado a terminar por fin este fic, que llevaba empezado prácticamente desde que publique mi primera historia, se debe mucho a tus ánimos y las palabras tan bonitas que me dedicas. Porque ver que alguien valora tu trabajo de esa forma, te da fuerzas y ganas para continuar escribiendo y seguir con esta odisea que me he propuesto de soratizar el mundo. Así que, espero que te guste mi regalo (en forma de capítulo jeje) **Amai do**, **¡muchas felicidades!**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Mayo, Confianza**

La confianza es un sentimiento muy importante dentro de una pareja, no es sólo saber que puedes contar con la otra persona sino sentir la seguridad de que jamás te traicionara, pero a veces es posible que esa confianza se quiebre, y luego es más difícil recuperarla. Eso es lo que les pasaría en este mes que empieza a Sora y Yamato, por lo que a priori se presentaba como un mes un tanto conflictivo, aunque Ishida aún no fuese consciente de eso.

Después de lo que Sora vio en el local donde los Teen-Age Wolves ensayan, no había vuelto a saber nada de Yamato. Aunque él tampoco había sido demasiado insistente, le había llamado, como hacía todas las noches, pero al no contestarle dedujo que ya estaría dormida y puesto que al día siguiente se verían en el instituto y él no tenía ni idea de que Sora hubiese presenciado su beso con aquella chica, también se fue a dormir con tranquilidad. Deseando que el día siguiente llegase, puesto que con él empezaría un nuevo mes en el que su novia ya no estaría castigada.

Al día siguiente en el instituto, Yamato como de costumbre fue directo al encuentro con su novia, y esta vez más contento que nunca. Sentía la libertad de Sora como la suya propia.

-Buenos días Sora, creo que hoy es tu primer día de libertad, ¿Qué te parece pasarlo conmigo?.- le dijo con coquetería mientras le pasaba el brazo por la cintura.

Sora no se creía lo que escuchaba, ¿en serio Yamato tenía tanta cara como para saludarle de esa forma después de lo que había hecho la pasada tarde?, si era así, ¿desde cuando le estaba engañando? Intentando mantener la compostura, ya que no deseaba soltar ni una lagrima más por él, se encaro al chico, mirándole de una manera desafiante, al mismo tiempo que quitaba con desprecio el brazo de Yamato de su cintura.

-¿Cómo se puede ser tan cabrón?

Ishida enmudeció, nunca se esperó que Sora le hablase así, y sobre todo le mirase así, con tanto dolor, pero intento mantener la calma.

-¿A que… viene eso?.- preguntó haciéndose el despistado.

-No disimules, te vi…- dijo la pelirroja haciendo lo posible por no llorar, cosa que no consiguió y empezando a descomponerse gritó.- ¡eres un cerdo!… nunca pensé que … tu me harías esto…

Antes de que Yamato pudiese asimilar lo sucedido e intentar dar una respuesta, Takenouchi ya se alejaba corriendo. Cuando fue consciente de lo ocurrido, el rubio se maldijo por dentro, definitivamente se le había ido todo de las manos, y lo peor es que había hecho daño a la mujer que ama, un daño que muy seguramente podría haberse ahorrado si hubiese sido sincero desde el principio. Convencido de que tenía que arreglar la situación no dudo en buscar a Sora en el acto, pero para su desgracia parecía como si por arte de magia hubiese desaparecido del instituto, no estaba por ningún lado.

-¡Miyako!.- interceptó Yamato a su amiga, que iba acompañada por otras compañeras en dirección a su aula.- Miyako-chan… ¿has visto a Sora?

La chica miró hacia otro lado, intentando hacerse la despistada, puesto que a sus oídos también había llegado la noticia de la supuesta infidelidad de Ishida, y por lo tanto sentía que debía tener solidaridad femenina y odiar a su amigo. Al ver que esta no le daba respuesta, Yamato se enfureció y colocándose de nuevo delante de ella volvió a preguntar.

-¿La has visto o no?, es importante…

La chica resopló, estaba en una situación bastante incomoda, pero la mirada de Yamato le incomodaba aún más, incluso le asustaba.

-No se… no se donde esta.- susurró sin demasiado convencimiento.

-¡Miyako!.- gritó más enfurecido por momentos.

-¿Es que eres imbécil?, ¡no tienes porque gritarle así!.- apareció Taichi empujando a su amigo, lo que hizo respirar de alivio a Inoue.

-Sabe donde esta Sora y no me lo dice, necesito hablar con ella.- explicó el rubio tratando de calmarse.

-¿Para que?.- preguntó Yagami con despreció.

Ishida captó el tono despreciativo de su amigo. No tenía ganas ni humor para iniciar una disputa con Taichi, por eso tomó de nuevo su habitual actitud altanera.

-No es asunto tuyo…- empezando a darse la vuelta, pero se detuvo con las siguientes palabras que pronunció el moreno.

-Cuando mi mejor amiga viene a mi casa llorando porque ha visto a su novio con otra chica… creo que si es asunto mío.

El compañero de Gabumon se dio la vuelta, al principio le sorprendió que Taichi conociese esa información, luego cayó en la cuenta de que si Sora se sentía mal estaba claro que acudiría a su amigo y así había sucedido. Esta vez era Yagami el que le miraba con ira, esperando una explicación, Yamato estaba dispuesto a dársela, pero primero debía dársela a Sora, porque ella estaría sufriendo ahora y no podía soportar esa idea.

-Taichi… se lo que parece pero no es así, tengo que hablar con ella, ¿sabes donde esta?.- preguntó en un tono casi suplicante.

-No lo se y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría, bastante daño le has hecho, nunca pensé que le harías eso, confiaba en ti.- sentenció Taichi completamente decepcionado.

Pero Yamato no se dio por vencido y agarrando a su amigo del brazo le volvió a suplicar.

-Por favor, créeme es un malentendido… nunca le haría eso, me conoces.

En su interior Taichi se resistía a creer que su mejor amigo fuese capaz de eso y mirándole a los ojos supo que le decía la verdad, o eso era lo que deseaba creer.

-De verdad que no se donde esta… lo siento….- contestó en un tono mucho más cordial que antes.

-¡Yo si!.- gritó alegremente Miyako, haciendo que Yamato recuperase la esperanza.- bueno… creo…

-¿Qué sabes?.- preguntó el joven acelerado.

-Solo que me la cruce, cuando salía de la sala de informática… me dijo que iba a ver a la única que sabe que nunca le traicionara…

-Piyomon…- susurró Yamato, para segundos después correr también a la sala de informática.

Takenouchi hacia rato que estaba en el Digimundo, desde su llegada, su inseparable compañera permanecía a su lado, tratando de consolarla, cosa que no conseguía. La pelirroja solo se limitaba a llorar mientras murmuraba incoherencias escondiendo la cabeza en sus rodillas, lo poco que podía entender Piyomon era el nombre de Yamato, que repetía constantemente entre su murmuro, y por eso se enfureció cuando vio la figura del rubio parada a escasos metros de ellas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡es culpa tuya!, ¡vete!.- gritó el digimon pájaro volando con furia hacia el estático joven.

Yamato no le contestó, ni siquiera le miró, mantenía la mirada fija en la muchacha, que ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y con tristeza por verla en ese estado, y sobre todo por saber que él era el culpable de que estuviese así, musitó:

-¿Sora?

Al escuchar su nombre la joven alzó la cabeza y se giro para encontrarse con la figura del causante de su dolor.

-Sora, ¿puedo hablar contigo?.- preguntó con dulzura acercándose a la joven, pero paró en seco cuando Piyomon se interpuso.

-¡No!, ya has hecho bastante, ¡vete!

-Solo quiero hablar con ella, a mi tampoco me gusta verla así.- se excusó el portador de la amistad, luego dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada hacia Sora.-… solo será un segundo, por favor.

Pero la joven no estaba dispuesta a darle ni una milésima y volviendo la cabeza hacia el frente dijo con autoridad.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, vete por favor.

-¡No!, oye se lo que viste, pero no es lo que parece… déjame explicártelo, solo necesito dos minutos… si después de eso sigues sin querer saber nada de mi te prometo que me voy y no te vuelvo a molestar… ¿de acuerdo?.- propuso el rubio con desesperación.

-¡No!, no esta de acuerdo, vete.- repitió la digimon con enfado.

Pero a pesar de todo, lo que Sora deseaba era una explicación por parte de Yamato, desde la tarde pasada estaba completamente abatida, y quería pensar que nada de eso había ocurrido, que era una mala jugada de su mente, que Yamato solucionaría todo y le daría una explicación lógica, cualquier cosa con tal de volver a la estupenda relación que mantenía con su chico hasta el día de ayer.

-Esta bien Piyomon… déjale.- dijo con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

-Pero Sora…

-Déjanos un segundo.- le pidió a su compañera con seguridad.

La digimon, sin convencimiento, se fue de ahí, no muy lejos claro, se escondió en los arbustos de al lado para no perderse detalle, no sin antes hacerle una recomendación a Yamato.

-Será mejor que no le hagas más daño…- amenazó claramente antes de perderse en el bosque.

-Gracias.- empezó Yamato con una sonrisa tomando asiento al lado de su chica.

-Dos minutos, ni uno más.- dijo esta secamente, haciendo que desapareciese la sonrisa del rostro del rubio.

Yamato sabía que no lo iba a tener fácil, por eso decidió no perder más el tiempo y contarle todo lo ocurrido de principio a fin.

-Esa chica que viste se llama Ryoko Watanabe, es hija de Hayato Watanabe, es un directivo muy importante de una discográfica ¿te suena?

-¿Debería sonarme?.- preguntó sin mirarle y demostrando que no estaba dispuesta a conformarse con cualquier excusa.

-Eh… no claro que no, el caso… que sabes que se oían rumores de que una discográfica esta interesada en nosotros, pues se trataba de esa chica, parece ser que nos vio en algún concierto y… bueno, se encapricho un poco de nosotros… sobre todo de mi. Empezó a interesarse en el grupo, a venir a nuestros ensayos, nos dijo que hablaría con su padre para que nos hiciese una prueba para la discográfica, a mi no me convencía demasiado todo eso, pero a los chicos les hacia tanta ilusión…

-Ahora lo entiendo.- interrumpió la tenista con una cínica sonrisa.- te has enrollado con ella para conseguir una prueba en una discográfica, es aún más patético de lo que pensaba… nunca creí que caerías tan bajo por triunfar con tu maldito grupo.

Ya había escuchado demasiado, Yamato le había decepcionado por completo y no quería oír una palabra más, por eso se levantó, pero fue retenida por el rubio que agarrándole del brazo le hizo que volviese a tomar asiento mientras le decía seriamente.

-Aún me queda un minuto, escúchame antes de juzgarme. No me enrolle con ella, a mi me daba igual esa maldita discográfica, no quería conseguir las cosas así, si consigo algo en el mundo de la música quiero que sea por lo que valgo, no por ser el capricho de la hija de… Pero a los chicos les hacia ilusión, es un sueño hecho realidad, y se lo debía, desde que ha empezado el año tengo el grupo muy descuidado, quería compensarles, por eso si tenía que aguantar las tonterías de una niñata mimada, las aguantaba…

-¿Y besarla entra dentro de las tonterías?.- volvió a interrumpir Sora con furia.

-¡No!, maldita sea ¿Cuánto rato estuviste ahí?, porque si hubieses estado un poco más habrías visto como la empujaba y le decía que ni se le ocurriese volver a hacer eso, después de eso hable con los chicos, les dije que si tenía que seguir soportando a esa chica dejaba el grupo, y ya esta, despachamos a la chica, a su padre y a la dichosa discográfica, eso fue todo… no te he engañado con ella, tienes que creerme.

La explicación parecía bastante lógica, excusaba el raro comportamiento de Yamato durante todo el mes, si realmente lo pasó mal soportando a esa chica. Y el beso… la verdad que Sora tampoco estaba muy segura de lo que vio, puede que se estuviesen besando los dos, o puede que fuese la chica la que estaba abalanzada sobre Yamato mientras este intentaba reaccionar. Fueron escasos segundos los que estuvo presente, las dos opciones eran posibles, pero para Takenouchi aún había algo que no encajaba.

-Y suponiendo que todo lo que me has dicho es verdad, ¿se puede saber por que no me lo contaste desde el principio?, no es la primera vez que alguna chica va detrás de ti y no me suelo poner celosa, porque confío en ti… o confiaba…

-No quería preocuparte…

-¡¿Preocuparme?.- se alteró completamente la joven.- ¿prefieres engañarme?… porque si mal no recuerdo, ¡fuiste tú!, el que dijo que para que lo nuestro funcionase debíamos ser sinceros, que esa era la manera de no preocuparnos, que nos contásemos este tipo de cosas, ¿o eso solo vale para mi?, ¿tu puedes ocultármelas y yo no?, ¡explícamelo porque no lo entiendo!

-Sora, por favor, tranquilízate… quería contártelo de verdad, quería que me reconfortaras como haces siempre… pero sabía que te preocuparías, además al no poder salir conmigo estarías todo el día dándole vueltas… y el poco tiempo que pasaba contigo quería que estuviésemos bien, disfrutar de ti, sin tener nada más en la cabeza, entiéndelo por favor.- se intentó excusar el joven, completamente abatido.

-No lo entiendo.- dijo la chica, pasando su fase furiosa para volver a sollozar.

Rápidamente, Yamato se puso delante de ella y tomándole de las manos suplicó:

-Por favor, no llores… siento todo el daño que te he causado, pero tienes que creerme, tu eres la única chica para mi, se que me he equivocado al haberte ocultado todo esto, incluso después del beso, debería habértelo contado, pero como ya hemos cortado definitivamente la relación con esa chica, esperaba olvidarlo todo, sin hacerte pasar un mal trago… lo siento de verdad…

-¿Querías que nunca me enterase?.- preguntó la joven soltándose las manos.- ¿así va a ser nuestra relación Yamato?, ¿con engaños?, ¿ocultándome la verdad?…

-No, claro que no, por favor, dame otra oportunidad, te prometo que a partir de ahora no habrá secretos, he aprendido la lección.

-No se.- respondió esta resistiéndose a creer lo que su novio le decía.

Pero este le levantó el rostro y fijando su mirada en los increíbles ojos rubí de ella dijo:

-Sora, tienes que confiar en mi, por favor, después de todo lo que hemos pasado en este mes, nos merecemos otra oportunidad, déjame demostrare que tu eres la única para mi.

Y Sora se dejo envolver por la hipnotizante mirada de Ishida, deseaba creer todas sus palabras, le amaba demasiado para perderle de esta forma, por culpa de una niña caprichosa. Detestaba tanto a esas chicas que intentaban arruinar su relación con Yamato, y si era verdad lo que este contaba le daría la victoria a ellas. Además, no tenía ningún motivo por el que no creerle, en todos estos meses Ishida siempre había sido totalmente sincero.

Tras un silencio reflexivo, Sora apoyó su mano en la de él.

-Yo… quiero confiar en ti Yamato… necesito hacerlo…- musitó sin demasiado convencimiento.

Una media sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro de Yamato, que acercándolo hacia su novia, preguntó:

-Entonces, ¿puedo besarte ya?

La joven simplemente hizo un débil asentimiento con la cabeza e Ishida, no perdió mas el tiempo, una vez más se deleitaba con los labios de la pelirroja.

Esta romántica reconciliación había sido presenciada por la cotilla compañera de Sora, que ya tenía preparado un ataque por si Yamato lo estropeaba, pero ahora ya lloraba de felicidad viendo a sus amigos. Hasta que el digimon que llevaba rato detrás suya se hizo presente con un fuerte carraspeó, al oírlo la digimon rosa se asustó y pegando un medio vuelo se puso en guardia.

-Gabumon, eres tu, me has asustado.- dijo esta decepcionada volviendo los ojos de nuevo a su pareja favorita.

-¿Cómo es posible que seas tan cotilla?.- preguntó el digimon con desaprobación.

-¿Eh?… no soy cotilla, solo vigilaba y tu deberías tener mas vigilado también a Yamato, ¡hoy hizo llorar a Sora!.- dijo con enfado encarándose a su amigo.

Gabumon se sorprendió por esa información, la verdad no es que Ishida acostumbrase a contarle cada detalle de su vida privada, pero últimamente no le comunicaba prácticamente nada.

-Bueno, de todas formas, eso no es asunto tuyo, lo deben arreglar los chicos, tu no tienes que meterte.- dijo Gabumon, agarrando a su compañera para llevársela de ahí.

-¡Si le hace daño a Sora es asunto mío!

-Entonces, si algún día Sora y Yamato dejan de ser novios, ¿dejaras de hablar a Yamato?.- preguntó el digimon intentando razonar.

-Pues… pues… ¡si Sora me lo pide si!

-¡No!, Sora es tu compañera, pero no por eso tienes que hacer lo que ella te diga.

-Pero…

La inocente digimon se encontraba muy confusa, ella vivía para Sora, solo se preocupaba por ella, tal vez ya era hora de que empezase a pensar un poco en ella misma.

-Y… ¿que hay de mi?.- preguntó el digimon de la amistad volviendo un poco la vista.- quiero decir… que… si dejas de hablar a Yamato… también… bueno ¿dejarías de hablarme a mi?

La compañera de Sora se ruborizó ligeramente, los digimons de los digielegidos siempre habían sido compañeros, amigos, pero es verdad que desde que Sora y Yamato empezaran su relación, inevitablemente Gabumon y Piyomon habían empezado también a pasar más tiempo juntos, ¿acaso su relación debía ser paralela a la de sus compañeros?

En ese momento de confusión, sintió como la garra de Gabumon se posaba sobre su hombro invitándola a caminar lejos de ahí.

-No se tu… pero… a mi, me gusta mucho pasar el rato contigo y haga lo que haga Yamato… me gustaría seguir estando contigo.- confesó el apurado digimon completamente rojo.

¿Eso era una confesión?, Piyomon so sabía lo que pensar, siempre creyó que lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era el amor de su compañera, pero estas palabras que le dedicó su amigo eran de lo más reconfortantes, ese calor que sentía en su corazón cuando paseaba junto a Gabumon, ¿sería lo mismo que Sora sentía cuando estaba con Yamato? La digimon aceptó el paseo que le ofrecía su compañero, tal vez, Sora y Yamato les hubiesen juntado al principio, pero ahora eran ellos los que decidían permanecer juntos, pasase lo que pasase entre sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, sus compañeros humanos celebraban su reconciliación por todo lo alto y tras minutos de intensos besos, ambos ya disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. La pelirroja recostada en su novio, con las manos entrelazadas con la de este, observándolas a la vez que jugueteaba con sus dedos, mientras, el rubio se limitaba a contemplarla anonadado, con una sonrisa de total satisfacción.

-Ey, ¿no deberíamos volver a clase?.- preguntó Yamato algo apenado por tener que hacer esa pregunta.

Sora continuó con la mirada fija en sus manos.

-Yo quiero que nos quedemos aquí, me gusta estar aquí.- contestó sin volverse.

-Como quieras.

-Aquí estoy sola… aquí realmente soy la única.- habló la chica, sorprendiendo al joven.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó incorporándose un poco.

La portadora del amor liberó la mano de su novio y volviéndose hacia él dijo intentando poner una sonrisa.

-Nada, solo que aquí no hay más chicas… solo las digielegidas, aunque ahora cada vez hay más humanos con compañeros digimon y seguramente esto acabara también lleno de… bueno… otras chicas… pero hasta que eso pase, soy la única.

El rubio no entendía muy bien de que hablaba su compañera, pero estaba claro que aún seguía molesta por lo sucedido, a pesar de que lo intentase enmascarar con una sonrisa, era muy evidente, todo esa palabrería de que en el digimundo es la única, eran claras puñaladas que desesperaban a Ishida, que ya no sabía que hacer o decir para demostrarle que ella era la única en cualquier parte.

-Supongo que por eso te fijaste en mi.- continuó la muchacha con un tono más triste….- por descarte… era la única…

Pero eso fue demasiado para el rubio, estaba empezando a hartarse de que Sora dudase de sus sentimientos. Con cierta molestia quitó el brazo con el que le rodeaba y se terminó de incorporar hasta quedar completamente sentado, haciendo que ella también tuviese que incorporarse al perder su apoyo.

-Llevabas una camiseta azul, con un dibujito amarillo y unos jeans… y un sombrero, a juego con tu camiseta… ¿sabes de que estoy hablando?

La portadora del amor no tenía ni idea de que hablaba su chico, estaba en blanco, atendiendo con expectación a todo lo que Yamato decía.

-Te acercaste a mi… y me dijiste, "tu cara me suena, ¿ibas antes al colegio de Hikarigaoka?"… ¿sabes ya de lo que hablo?.- volvió a preguntar el joven en un tono excesivamente serio.

-Eh… bueno… no estoy segura.- respondió la chica apurada.

-Yo te dije que si, entonces tu me empezaste a hacer un montón de preguntas sobre Hikarigaoka y yo te dije que no me apetecía hablar de eso, supongo que fui un poco brusco porque te pusiste muy seria, te disculpaste y te fuiste… ¿no lo recuerdas?… fue la primera vez que hablamos, llevaba muy poco en Odaiba, no tenía amigos y tampoco me apetecía tenerlos, me pasaba el día deprimido pensando en mi hermano… después de ese día, no volvimos a hablar durante un buen tiempo, pero… a veces, yo me quedaba mirándote… pensando en que tal vez no debería haber sido tan borde, pensando en que… me hubiese gustado conocerte… y cuando fuimos al digimundo, fuimos niños elegidos y te vi ahí… me… me alegre… pensé que si estabas tu todo iría bien, radiabas mucho optimismo. Si me hubiesen dejado elegir a mi a los niños elegidos, sin duda te habría elegido a ti… por lo que no vuelvas a decir que yo te quiero por descarte, porque tu ya eras especial para mi antes de venir aquí.- finalizó el joven mirando a la chica con una seriedad que casi daba miedo.

-Yo… no se que de decir..- la pelirroja se encontraba emocionada y sin palabras.- es que… siempre he tenido la sensación de que hay otras chicas mejores para ti.

-Puede, pero es contigo con quien quiero estar, porque me conoces, conoces mis defectos y aún así quieres estar conmigo.

Sora sonrió y acariciándole el rostro se confesó.

-La verdad, que por eso es por lo que más me gustas, por tus defectos.

…

La joven pareja había superado su primera crisis seria desde que dieron comienzo a su relación, la chica debía estar más que acostumbrada a la popularidad de su novio y a que fuese el deseo de varias féminas de Odaiba, pero por culpa de este pequeño incidente, la desconfianza y con ella los celos habían incrementado en la pelirroja.

En un sábado del mes, Yamato y Sora tenían una cita normal, paseaban por el centro comercial, bueno más bien llevaban horas en la tienda de música preferida de Ishida, para desesperación de Sora y felicidad de Yamato que no se cansaba de contemplar el bajo eléctrico que deseaba con toda su alma. Y es que desde el desastroso concierto de Nochebuena, en el que su maravilloso bajo quedo hecho añicos, Yamato no tenía un instrumento en propiedad y estaba harto de tener que pedir prestado el viejo y desafinado bajo de los días de gloria de su padre.

-A que es precioso…- decía una y otra vez el chico.

-Si… supongo.- contestó la muchacha, no entendiendo muy bien como su novio podía estar tan embrujado por un instrumento musical.

-Si lo tuviera… waa… sería perfecto.

Viendo a su novio tan ilusionado, Sora tuvo una gran idea, dado que el cumpleaños de Yamato sería el mes que viene, ¿que mejor regalo que comprarle ese bajo? Además así compensaría el otro, cuyo desastroso desenlace, siempre se sintió un poquito culpable, ya que el rubio podría haber salvado su instrumento sino se hubiese tenido que ocupar de ella.

-¡Ya lo se!.- gritó esta también ilusionada.- te lo regalare por tu cumpleaños.

Yamato estalló a carcajadas que obviamente no hicieron gracia a su novia, al ver que estaba enfadándola de verdad por reírse en su cara, el joven hizo lo posible por frenar su ataque de risa.

-Ay… jaja… perdona.. Jaja… pero ¿sabes cuanto vale?, no podrías pagarlo ni con 100 pagas de tu madre… jaja…

-¡Tu que sabes!.- retó esta ofendida.

Al ver que Takenouchi se había molestado, el rubio paro de reír en el acto.

-Oh, venga… si sabes que es verdad… lo que quiero decir es que no quiero que te gastes eso en mi, ya me las apañare.

-Claro, como quieras.- bufó la chica, saliendo de una vez de la maldita tienda, seguida rápidamente por Yamato.

-Pero no te enfades.

-No me enfado.- contestó claramente enfadada.

Y si las cosas podrían ir peor, iban a ir, cuando Yamato deseo que le tragase la tierra al escuchar una conocida voz detrás suya.

-No te molestes niñata, si mi Yama-kun necesita un bajo nuevo, se lo comprare yo, todo es poco para mi "lobito".- dijo, Ryoko Watanabe, que por lo visto había estado escuchando la conversación de la pareja.

Sora no la reconoció, para rato se pensaba que esa descarada joven era la chica por la que lo había pasado tan mal, Yamato por el contrario si que la había reconocido, y estaba completamente desconcertado y alucinado. Pensaba que tras robarle un beso, las cosas estaban bien claras entre ellos y de hecho no había vuelto a saber nada más de ella. Pero Sora ardió de furia cuando la muchacha, cuyo descaró dejaba a Jun Motomiya como una mera principiante, se colgó del brazo de Yamato posando la cabeza en su hombro.

-¡¿Se puede saber quien eres tu?.- gritó Takenouchi con la ira en la mirada, ya no estaba dispuesta a soportar que ninguna tuviese esas confianzas con su novio.

-La pregunta es ¿Quién eres tu?, yo soy su novia, Ryoko, ¿no te ha hablado de mi?

Ishida, flipaba a cada palabra de esa mujer, no sabia que decir, pero si lo que hacer, soltarse de inmediato del agarre de la muchacha. Sin embargo nada podría hacer para evitar el nuevo hundimiento de su novia. Ver a esa chica cara a cara le afectó demasiado, y lo peor, si en verdad Yamato le había dejado las cosas claras, ¿Por qué tenía esas confianzas? Sin querer presenciar ni un minuto más de esa escena, se fue rápidamente del lugar. Ishida iba a seguirla pero su nueva acompañante le retuvo del brazo.

-Déjala, no vale la pena… venga he decido perdonarte por el desplante del otro día, aunque la verdad si era por esa, menuda decepción.- dijo la chica riéndose con malicia y tomando de la mano a Yamato tiró de él hacia la tienda.- venga, vamos a comprarte ese bajo que tanto te gusta.

El portador de la amistad no escuchaba nada de lo que esa mujer decía, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando buscar a Sora con la mirada, que entre el bullicio de la gente, era casi imposible. No podía creerlo, se resistía a pensar que otra vez lo había estropeado, pero no era él, era esa dichosa chica, otra vez por culpa de alguien que se encaprichaba con él sin conocerle lo más mínimo, ¿Por qué debía aguantar a este tipo de personas?, tal vez era el momento de empezar a ser menos complaciente con sus dichosas fans. Con esto en la mente, el joven soltó el agarré de esa mujer con brusquedad y mirándole de una forma que daba auténtico miedo dijo:

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi.

La chica quedó asustada, viendo como Yamato se alejaba de ella, pero Ryoko era de esa clase de personas que están acostumbradas a conseguir lo que quieren cuando quieren, y ya estaba decidida, Yamato Ishida sería suyo.

Tras varios minutos dando vueltas por el extenso centro comercial, Yamato estaba a punto de darse por vencido, lo más probable era que Sora se hubiese ido a casa, y lo más probable también es que estuviese enfadada. No contestaba a sus llamadas al móvil y la rabia y desesperación fueron en aumento en el pobre muchacho. Pero entonces, la vio, a través de un cristal, no había duda de que era ella, sentada sola, en la mesa de esa cafetería, removiendo la pajita de un gran batido que no había hecho ni probar.

Entró y sin pedir permiso se sentó frente a ella, no sentía que debía pedirlo, estaba en su derecho de sentarse ahí porque estaba harto de sentirse culpable por cosas que no hacia, para él la que debía dar una explicación de su huida era ella. Sora ni se molesto en alzar la vista, proseguía con su batido, Yamato harto de sentirse ignorado se lo arrebató.

-¿Se puede saber porque te has ido?, estamos en una cita, no me gusta tener que andar correteando tras de ti por todo el centro.

La pelirroja no daba crédito a lo que oía, esperaba que si Yamato la encontraba, le pediría disculpas y le hablaría con un tono mucho mas amable, pero no era así, le hablaba en un tono completamente acusador, como esperando una explicación y eso es algo que por supuesto no iba a aguantar.

-¿De que vas?, aparece tu novia y la culpable soy yo, pues mira para que no vuelva a pasar, dame el teléfono de esa tía para que nos pongamos de acuerdo quien queda contigo cada día, ¿te parece bien?.- ironizó Takenouchi, empezando a levantarse.

Pero Yamato también estalló, estaba harto de ser complaciente con todo el mundo, incluso con Sora, harto de sentirse culpable por cada vez que ella se sentía mal, harto de tener que pedir disculpas sin sentirlas, solo para darle la victoria a ella, y dando un sonoro manotazo sobre la mesa gritó:

-¡Siéntate!, ¡¿no tiene educación?, ¡estoy harto de que me dejes siempre con la palabra en la boca!

La compañera de Piyomon volvió a tomar asiento asustada, Yamato se mostraba realmente furioso, hacia años que no lo veía tan enfadado, pero en verdad el rubio poseía un terrible genio, genio que durante tiempo había mantenido controlado, pero parece que al fin había reaparecido.

-Ahora ¡¿vas a decirme porque te has ido?.- preguntó a gritos, Sora estaba muda no tenía ni idea como debía actuar para no enfurecerlo más.- ¿Qué clase de novia se supone que eres?, porque eres mi novia ¿no?

La chica asintió con la cabeza angustiada.

-¡Pues dilo!, no se como pretendes que me dejen en paz esas estúpidas niñas si huyes cuando deberías estar a mi lado.- dijo Yamato, empezando a calmarse un poco.

La pelirroja no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Qué quería Yamato de ella?, ¿Qué se tirase de los pelos con otras chicas por él?

-No… no, ¿no entiendes que te necesito?, ¿Qué para mi tampoco es fácil?, ¿Qué a mi también me duelen las cosas?.- preguntó el joven, bajando la mirada y con una tristeza fácilmente percibible.- me siento solo, me gustaría que me defendieses, que digas, "eh, no te acerques a mi chico", no que huyas dejándome que me las apañe yo solo, es muy egoísta por tu parte.

Sora no sabía que pensar, esta declaración era sorpréndete, ¿en verdad Yamato se sentía así? Tal vez debía ponerse en su lugar, la posición de él era difícil, más incluso que la de ella, porque si ella tuviese una manada de chicos acosándole y Yamato se desentendiese del tema, es más le echase la culpa a ella, se sentiría terriblemente mal, sola, desamparada. Y conocía a Yamato en ese aspecto, no lo pasaba bien siendo el centro de atención de la mitad de las chicas de Odaiba.

Ahora lo entendió, no bastaba con ser la novia de Yamato, debía comportarse como tal. Con la sonrisa en el rostro se levantó, quedando de pie al lado de su chico y sin decir nada, le abrazó, dejando que apoyase la cabeza en su vientre mientras sus dedos se perdían por su rubia melena.

-Lo siento, no te preocupes, yo cuidare de ti.- susurró, con su ternura característica.

Esas palabras llenaron a Yamato de felicidad, porque, tal vez era eso lo que llevaba buscando siempre, alguien que cuidase de él. Toda su vida le había tocado a él el papel de cuidar y de proteger a los demás, pero ¿Quién cuidaba de él?, ¿Quién se preocupaba por él?, a parte de Gabumon, era ella la única que podía darle ese cariño. Intentando contener las lagrimas, el rubio correspondió el abrazo, rodeando fuertemente la cintura de la joven, deseando permanecer toda la vida ahí.

Desde ese día, el mes fue transcurriendo sin contratiempos, Sora estaba feliz, sentía que entendía un poco más los sentimientos de Yamato, aunque también es verdad que no había tenido que volverse a ver las caras con esa chica y si la volvía a encontrar aún no sabía como reaccionaria.

...

Un día normal de instituto, fue Taichi el que asaltó de improvisto a la pelirroja.

-¿Adivinas que pasa el último sábado del mes?.- preguntó el chico con las manos en la espalda escondiendo un panfleto, Sora estaba confundida, no tenia ni idea de que le estaba hablando.

-Eh… pues… ¿no vas a perder el partido de futbol?.- preguntó la joven con una divertida sonrisa.

-Graciosilla… te daré una pista…

Asombrando a todos los presentas, Yagami empezó a hacer unos pasos de breakdance, que solo era breakdance en su imaginación, para los demás simplemente estaba haciendo un ridículo importante. Pero Sora captó enseguida lo que decía su amigo y dando una palmada gritó ilusionada.

-¡El concurso anual de baile de primavera de Odaiba patrocinado por Mariscos Takayama!

-¡Exacto!.- gritó Taichi más ilusionado aún dando una media vuelta para acabar abierto de piernas en el suelo.- aaaahhh…

Ese día Taichi descubrió que no era tan flexible como pensaba y el dolor de la entrepierna que le duró varios días, fue muestra de ello.

-Que ilusión.- decía la chica a la vez que tomaba el panfleto en sus manos y dejaba a su amigo agonizante.- me encanta ese concurso, estoy deseando que llegue.

-Y… bueno, ¿con quien vas a ir?.- preguntó el moreno reincorporándose, claramente ofreciendo su compañía.

La joven se incomodo un poco.

-Eh… la verdad, había pensado… en que Yamato me acompañase esta vez.- dijo, no pudiendo evitar que su rostro se sonrojase.

La pelirroja esperaba cualquier reacción por parte de Taichi, menos la que tuvo y es que nadie se esperaba que Yagami estallase a carcajadas.

-Ja…. Jajajaja… con… con… jajaja ¡Yamato!, jajajaja

-Taichi, basta ya.- obviamente la joven comenzaba a molestarse, no encontraba tan gracioso lo que había dicho.

-Yamato, en un concurso de baile, jajaja… si claro y yo de mayor seré político no te digo jajaja…

-Pues… pues..

La verdad que la idea de Ishida en un concurso de baile era cuanto menos pintoresca y Sora lo sabía.

-¡Vendrá!, si se lo pido seguro que viene.

-Esta bien, siento haberme reído tanto.- se disculpó el joven un poco más calmado.- seguro que le convences… pero ahora… haber con quien voy yo…- empezó pensativo, hasta que le llego la "luz".-¡Hikari!

-Taichi, ¿no te das cuenta de que si vas con tu hermana pierdes la oportunidad de tener una cita con una chica?.- dijo Sora, con gran sentido común.

-Si, lo se y mi hermana también que es lo importante… sino seguro que esos dos moscones de Takeru y Daisuke le acosarían hasta que accediera.

-Taichi… algún día tu hermana tendrá que crecer, no puedes sobreprotegerla toda la vida.- intentó convencer la muchacha, sintiendo verdadera compasión de la pequeña Hikari.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó este, no queriendo enterarse de que hablaba su amiga.

-Pues que va a ser, tendrá citas, saldrá con chic…

Pero antes de que Sora terminase sus argumentaciones, Yagami sufrió otro nuevo ataque de risa y dándole una palmada en la cabeza dijo:

-Ay Sora, me encanta cuando no paras de contar chistes, jajaja… salir con chicos… jajaja… que imaginación tienes…

Cuando las soporíferas clases finalizaron, Sora aún continuó recluida en el instituto puesto que tenía entrenamiento de tenis, a su vez Yamato tenía ensayo con la banda. Takenouchi debía exponerle la gran idea de ir juntos al concurso de baile y tras finalizar su entrenamiento decidió ir a darle una sorpresa a su chico. Aunque se sentía un poco extraña, de hecho la última vez que fue a darle una sorpresa a Yamato a su ensayo, la sorpresa se la llevo ella y no fue para nada agradable, pero no tenía de que preocuparse, debía confiar en Yamato, confiaba en él, no le quedaba otra.

Al entrar, deseo que se le tragase la tierra, puesto que todos los chicos se le quedaron mirando completamente atónitos, escaneándola de arriba abajo y para su desgracia Yamato no estaba ahí.

-Hi… esta… esta… Yamato aquí.

Sora se ponía excesivamente nerviosa y cardíaca con los compañeros de grupo de Yamato y aún más desde que sabía que la "infidelidad" de su novio, fue en gran parte por culpa de ellos.

-¡Yoko!, cuanto tiempo sin verte.- saludó Akira, el más descarado de todos.

-¡Cállate!, se llama Sora, Sora-chan, siempre es un placer verte.- dijo Takashi, totalmente rojo, mientras Sora se daba cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea ir a ver a esos chicos con el uniforme de tenis.

-¡Yamato no esta con ninguna chica!.- habló Yutaka, mientras los demás le mataban con la mirada.

-Vale… ¿esta aquí o no?.- preguntó Sora empezando a molestarse.

Akira descolgó su guitarra y pasando el brazo por alrededor de la apurada joven le dijo:

-Tranquila Takenouchi, sentimos lo que pasó, te lo aseguró si fuese por mi, yo me habría enrollado con la chica, pero estaba loca por Ishida…

El joven paró de hablar cuando una baqueta le dio en la espalda y volviéndose encaró al responsable de esto.

-¡¿De que vas?

El batería salió de su asiento y fue directo hacia su compañero y la chica.

-Sora-chan.- empezó tomándole la mano, ante el alucine de la joven.- Yamato no te merece, sal conmigo.

Y como era de esperar todos alucinaron, la primera Sora que soltándose del agarre de Takashi comenzó a retroceder buscando la puerta.

-Si… bueno… ya, si eso…

-Yoko espera no te vayas.- interceptó Akira.- tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Al escuchar eso, Takenouchi se asustó, por pensar que le podría haber sucedido algo a su novio.

-Que… ¿Qué pasa?

-Eh… si… verás… tu eres amiga de Naoko-chan de tenis, pues… te pediría que bueno… con un poco de tacto le digas que… bueno… que la dejo.

Por lo visto no se podía esperar nada sensato de esos chicos.

-¡Díselo tu!, ¡ten el suficiente valor!.- gritó la portadora del amor con enfado.-... y soy Sora, ¡Sora!

-¿Sora?

Al escuchar su voz, la chica se volvió y la vergüenza se adueño de ella. Estaba montando un espectáculo delante de los compañeros de grupo de su novio, esperaba un enfado por parte de Yamato, pero respiró de alivio al verle sonriendo.

El pobre venía con una pizza en las manos y cargado de refrescos, al parecer le había tocado ser el recadero. Dejando su carga a un lado se acercó hacia la muchacha.

-Que sorpresa, me encanta que hayas venido.

Iba a darle un beso, pero se detuvo al contemplar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sus tres espectadores de excepción; Akira, que estaba vuelto de espaldas acariciándose con los brazos la espalda, como si estuviese con una apasionada pareja, Takashi, había recogido su baqueta, y daba al platillo una y otra vez mientras miraba la escena con depresión y Yutaka, contemplaba la escena con una divertida sonrisa, mientras tocaba en el teclado, o lo intentaba, el tema de _Love story._

-Y… que, ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que tenías entrenamiento.

-Acabe pronto y vine a verte.

-Genial…

-En realidad, quería enseñarte una cosa.- empezó Sora rebuscando el papel del concurso.- ¡mira!

-¿Qué esto?.- lo tomo en sus manos extrañado.

-Es el concurso de baile de Odaiba…

-Ou… que bien.- dijo devolviéndole en panfleto, sin captar lo que le estaba proponiendo su novia.

-Esto, Yamato… ¿vendrás conmigo?

No se esperaba la proposición y muestra de ello fueron los ojos que abrió como platos, a parte claro de que las risas se adueñaron del local, todos los amigos de Ishida estallaron a carcajadas.

-¿Podemos ir algún sitio más privado a hablar?.- preguntó la pelirroja, claramente molesta por ser de nuevo el hazmerreír.

-Eh… si, claro.- dijo Ishida, aún estupefacto mientras guiaba a su novia hacia la puerta.

-¡Yo iré contigo Sora-chan!.- se oyó al fondo los histéricos gritos de Takashi, que como era de esperar ignoraron.

-Bueno, ¿serás mi pareja o no?.- preguntó con una adorable sonrisa, para que su proposición fuese irrechazable.

-Eh… eh… yo…

-¿No quieres ir conmigo?

Sora sabía de sobra que cuando Yamato tartamudeaba y decía incoherencias significaba que no sabía como decirle que no sin parecer que no quería decir que no, rarezas de Yamato.

-Bueno… no es que no quiera… solo que… ¿baile?… no, no me veo en eso.

-Ya, no quieres bailar conmigo en público.- dijo la chica con tristeza.

-¡No he dicho eso!.- se excusó rápidamente el compañero de Gabumon.- no se trata de ti, es… el hecho de bailar en si, no me gusta bailar, me siento ridículo.

La tenista no pudo evitar reír por ese comentario, era completamente absurdo.

-Yamato… es un concurso de baile, no vas a ser el único que estés bailando… habrá gente que haga más el ridículo que tu… jaja ¿acaso no has visto el nuevo paso de "breakdance" de Taichi?

-Sora, por favor, no me siento cómodo en esas cosas… entiéndeme.

-Esta bien.- accedió la pelirroja un tanto decepcionada.

-Pero, tu puedes ir ¡yo te animare!.- intentaba animar Yamato a su decepcionada novia.

La chica accedió, deseaba ir a ese concurso de baile, e iría con o sin Yamato.

De ese modo, Sora empezó su larga búsqueda para conseguir una pareja de baile y no tardo demasiado en encontrarla, el sujeto en cuestión fue Kazuki Hayashi, un compañero del club de tenis.

A la hora de la comida, Sora y su pareja de baile ultimaban los detalles de sus ensayos, ante la mirada de Yamato que esperaba pacientemente, sentado en la mesa. Y como era de esperar, ver a su novia ahí, hablando tan animadamente con ese joven, bastante atractivo y que según Yamato sonreía demasiado a Sora, hizo que los celos se apoderasen de él, tal vez no fue tan buena idea animarla a buscar pareja.

Al verla despedirse de Kazuki y ya encaminandose hacia la mesa, Yamato cambió su cara de asesino a sueldo por un intento de sonrisa complaciente

-Es genial, estoy segura de que ganaremos.- anunció la pelirroja a la vez que tomaba asiento enfrente de su novio.

-Eh… eh… si… pero la verdad, no creo que ese tal Hayashi baile demasiado bien…- metía descaradamente Yamato su pulla.

-Bueno, da igual, lo importante es que lo pasaremos bien.- dijo Sora, mientras comenzaba a degustar su comida.

Lo último que deseaba Ishida era que su novia se lo pasase bien con ese tipo y con la mayor sutilidad posible preguntó:

-Y ¿Por qué no vas con algún amigo?… no se… Koushiro, mi hermano… o incluso…

-Voy con un amigo, Kazuki es amigo mío.- cortó la joven con contundencia.

-Es un cretino…- murmuró Yamato por lo bajini, lo que no se imaginaba es que Sora lo oiría.

-¡Que manía tienes con insultar siempre a mis amigos!, ¿acaso yo te digo lo que pienso de tus compañeros de grupo?, porque tendría para rato….- dijo cruzándose de brazos con enfado.

-Vale, lo siento… ve con él.

Yamato se disculpó con desgana, no quería enfadar a su novia por este tema, sobretodo después de ser él el que le había animado a buscarse otra pareja, pero seguía sin fiarse de ese tal Kazuki, de Kazuki y de nadie, estaba decidido, no dejaría que ningún chico fuese la pareja de Sora.

Al día siguiente y tras una conversación, más bien claras amenazas por parte de Yamato, Kazuki Hayashi recordó que el día del baile debía llevar a su hermana a un cumpleaños inexistente, dejando así a Sora de nuevo desparejada. Pero la chica no se dio por vencida, probo suerte con la mitad de los chicos del instituto, incluso con Takashi que ya era decir, pero todos tenían ridículas excusas para no ser su pareja, lo que mosqueo profundamente a la joven.

Abatida, charlaba, más bien escuchaba, los monólogos de Miyako.

-¡¿Te lo puedes creer?.- interrumpió la joven.- ningún chico de Odaiba esta disponible para el concurso de baile, ¡es increíble!

Miyako, atónita por cambio de tema tan descarado de su amiga, puesto que estaban hablando del corte de pelo de un chico de su clase, dejo que una risa se le escapase.

-Sora, ¿en serio no lo sabes?

-¿Qué?.- preguntó esta sorprendida.- ¿tengo la peste o que?

-No, peor, tienes un novio celoso, jeje…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sora-san, Yamato ha ido amenazando a todos los chicos del instituto para que no te acompañen al baile, amenazó hasta a Koushiro, que no sabe ni cuando es el concurso.

-¡¿Qué?.- gritó esta estupefacta y cabreada con un conocido rubio.

-Es súper romántico, ojala un chico hiciera eso por mi.- dijo la joven, viendo un romanticismo que solo existía para ella.

-¡No es nada romántico!, es egoísta, no quiere ir conmigo y tampoco quiere que vaya con nadie, ¡es increíble!

-Eh… bueno, realmente eso de que no quiere ir contigo, no es totalmente cierto….

-¿Cómo?.- preguntó esta un poco más calmada.

Miyako supo entonces que había metido la pata, igual lo que Ishida quería era darle una sorpresa, por lo que intento hacerse la despistada.

-Ey, ¿podría Yamato encontrar una pareja genial para mi?, uno de sus amigos cools…

-Este chico no hay quien lo entienda… se va a enterar…

Poniendo su cerebro a maquinar un escarmiento contra su novio, el día de Sora fue pasando, y esa misma tarde, estudiaría en casa de la víctima de sus malvados planes, es decir, en casa de Yamato.

-Esto es un desastre.- comenzó la joven con tristeza.

-Eh… Sora… es solo la fotosíntesis, no es tan difícil, ya verás.- intentó animar el músico, pero obviamente Sora no hablaba de biología.

-¡Yamato!, hablo del concurso de baile… nadie quiere ir conmigo… soy una apestada.- dijo Takenouchi, haciendo un drama, para que Yamato se sintiese culpable y confesará, cosa que no ocurrió.

-Oh, venga, no digas eso… los chicos se lo pierden, tu serias una gran pareja de baile.

-No, no lo soy, soy una torpe.- continuó la compañera de Piyomon con su fingida depresión.- con la ilusión que me hacia.

Yamato vio que ese era el momento, su plan funcionaba a la perfección, ahora se ofrecería voluntario a ser su pareja y Sora se lo agradecería eternamente.

-Eh… bueno.- empezó haciéndose el duro.- yo no quería, pero si te hace tanta ilusión… estoy dispuesto a acompañarte.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó Sora haciéndose la ilusionada.

-Claro.- contestó este con sonrisa triunfal.

Pero el acercamiento de labios que había iniciado para saborear su recompensa se vio interrumpido cuando el timbre sonó. Maldiciendo a quien llamase fuese quien fuese, el rubio se levantó, pero se sorprendió al ver como Sora se le adelantaba.

-¡Debe ser mi pareja!.- gritó ilusionada yendo hacia la puerta.

-¿Tu pareja?.- preguntó Ishida perplejo y con curiosidad por ver quien era el humano que se había atrevido a decirle que si a su chica.

-Si, me lo encontré el otro día, se lo pedí y me dijo que si.- hablaba a la vez que abría la puerta y cuando Yamato vio quien estaba al otro lado no se lo podía creer.

-¿Milhouse?

-¡Yamato!, más respeto a mi pareja, se llama Souta, ¿te acuerdas de Yamato?.- preguntó la joven ilusionada mientras hacia pasar al apurado joven.

-Eh… eh… como olvidarlo…

-Si, claro..- comenzó a reír Ishida.- Milhouse, búscate otra esta es mía.

Sora apartó el brazo con el que Yamato intentaba rodearla.

-Yamato, me dijo que si antes que tu, iré con él, además a ti no te apetecía ¿no?…

-Eh… eh…

Su plan fracasaba, su novia iría con ese pardillo, es más su novia le estaba rechazando por ir con ese pardillo, era algo inconcebible.

-Sora, podemos hablar un segundo.- dijo llevándosela lejos de los oídos de "Mihouse".- ¿en serio vas a ir con ese?

-Ya le dije que si, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Bueno, no se si lo recuerdas, pero hace un minuto, YO me he ofrecido a acompañarte, no me digas que prefieres ir con ese tío antes que conmigo.

-Mmmm… creo que si… a no ser claro que de aquí al concurso te de tiempo a espantarlo como has hecho con todos.- sentenció la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y dejando a Yamato tragando saliva, le habían descubierto.

-Eh… ¿lo sabes?

-Si, lo se… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, si querías ir porque no me dijiste que si a la primera, ¡no hay quien te entienda!

-Sora, no es eso, yo no quería ir… pero al ver que irías con otro chico me puse… un poco… celoso… no quiero que vayas con nadie que no sea yo.- admitió el chico, poniendo ojitos para que su novia fuese considerada.

-Yamato…- dijo la joven haciendo gala de su comprensión, realmente le halagaba que Yamato estuviese un poco celosillo.

-Entonces, ¿quieres ir al concurso conmigo?.- preguntó dulcemente, mirando como un cachorrito.

-Si… si Yamato quiero ir contigo.- accedió la pelirroja, puesto que ella también deseaba ir solo con su Yamato.

El joven no tardó en abrazar a su compañera de baile, pero aún había un pequeño detalle por arreglar y estaba ahí mismo, practicando sus pasos de claque.

-Me da pena decirle que no, esta muy ilusionado.- dijo la muchacha mirando a su momentánea pareja de baile.- ¡Yamato!, búscale una chica…

-¿Qué?

-Venga.- dijo esta agarrando los brazos de su chico.- seguro que no te es difícil.

-Pero, pero…

-Sino tendré que ir con él.

-Le encontraré a alguien.- accedió el muchacho abatido.

A partir de ese momento, los días del mes de Mayo se empezaron a contar como, los días que faltaban para "El concurso anual de baile de primavera de Odaiba patrocinado por mariscos Takayama".

...

**10 días para el concurso:**

-Venga pasa, tenemos mucho que hacer.- decía Yamato ilusionado, abriendo la puerta de su hogar.

El chico se adentró tirando la cartera con los libros del instituto de cualquier manera, Sora le seguía y tras mirar con desaprobación lo desordenado que podía llegar a ser su novio, dejo su cartera cuidadosamente aparcada en una esquina. Mientras Yamato se encontraba perdido por el interior de su habitación, la pelirroja decidió preparar la merienda, debían alimentarse bien, tenían mucho que ensayar.

-¡Ya los tengo!.- anunció Yamato reencontrándose con la joven, traía algo en la mano que Sora no pudo distinguir.

Al ver la merienda que su novia le había preparado el joven sonrió de felicidad, se sentía afortunado, podría acostumbrarse a esto.

-¿Qué traes?.- preguntó la chica a la vez que le entregaba un té.

-Esto.- dijo el chico mostrando los DVDs que traía.- los alquile el otro día, serán geniales para nuestro ensayo…

-¿DVDs?.- preguntó Sora extrañada tomándolos en sus manos, y es que ella pensaba que el ensayo para un concurso de baile consistiría en bailar, no en ver películas.- ¿Qué es esto?… ¿_Grease_?_, _¿_Moulin Rouge_?_, _¿_Mary Poppins_?_…_

Estaba completamente desconcertada, no sabía porque su novio había alquilado musicales, ¡tenían que aprender a bailar no a cantar!, y leyendo los demás títulos vio uno que no le encajo para nada.

-¿_Pulp Fiction_?… Yamato ¿que es todo esto?, que no te engañe que el potra sea Travolta, _Pulp Fiction_ no es un musical…

-¿Cómo que no?.- habló Yamato mientras degustaba la merienda que le habían preparado.-… ¿nos has visto el baile que se marcan Travolta y Uma?, ¡es histórico!

-Ya estamos con Uma…- murmuró la pelirroja con cierta molestia, mientras dejaba los DVDs en la mesa.

Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su chica celosilla y abrazándola por detrás, comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro con diversión.

-Eres un amor, ¿lo sabes?

-Si claro….- dijo esta haciéndose la ofendida, mientras se abrazaba a los brazos de su chico.-… pero no soy Uma…

-Eres mejor.- contestó este volteándola.- eres mi chica y me encanta que sea así…

Con la sonrisa en el rostro, la joven se perdió en los ojos azules de su novio. Iba a besarle, pero no se atrevió, lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, apoyando la frente en él, dejando que él la abrazase por completo, momentos como este eran los que le hacían amar a ese chico.

Tras unos segundos así, Yamato se apartó de ella, para volver a clavar la vista en sus películas.

-Bueno… ¿Por cual quieres empezar?.- preguntó el rubio examinando sus DVDs.

-Esto, ¿y que tal si bailásemos?, en el concurso no nos van a hacer un examen de musicales…

-No seas tontita.- dijo el chico con diversión.- para bailar bien, primero debemos ver a los profesionales, en este caso Travolta y compañía.

-¡Pero si en la mayoría de las pelis ni si quiera bailan!, no recuerdo que Mary Poppins se marcase un baile de salón, la verdad… si hubieses traído algo como _Dirty Dancing_ aún.- explicó esta intentando que su novio entrase en razón.

-Elijo yo, entonces.- dijo el joven ignorando por completo a su novia mientras abría uno de sus DVDs.

A Sora no le quedo más remedio que ceder. La verdad, fue divertido contemplar a Yamato todo ilusionado cantando las canciones de Julie Andrews, bailando como el mismísimo Danny Zuko el _Grease Lightning_, y aguantándose las ganas de llorar viendo el trágico final de la pobre Satine, pero claro, cuando ya comenzó el quinto musical consecutivo, Sora empezó a encontrarlo no tan divertido y el cansancio y aburrimiento se adueñaron de ella.

-"_y tu sabrás que mi nombre es Yahvé, cuando mi venganza caiga sobre ti…"_…- decía Yamato ilusionado al mismo tiempo que el personaje del film, ante la mirada desganada de su novia.

-Yamato, cuando ya te sabes todos los diálogos de memoria creo que empieza a ser algo preocupante.- dijo la muchacha, que había presenciado durante toda la película como Yamato decía los diálogos exactos antes de que pasasen.

-¡Pum!.- seguía Ishida sumergido en la película de Tarantino, sin escuchar a su acompañante.

...

**5 días para el concurso:**

-Es la B, Cataratas del Niágara…- decía Yamato con la mirada clavada en la televisión, adivinando la respuesta de _¿Quieres ser millonario?_, ante la agotada mirada de su novia.

-¡Yamato!, ¡Yamato!

El joven no se daba por aludido, hasta que se percató de la presencia de la muchacha cuando esta apagó la televisión.

-¡Eh!, ¿Qué haces?, estaba a punto de decirla.- protestó el chico.

-Yamato, ¿me has traído a tu casa para ver la televisión?.- preguntó esta indignada poniendo los brazos en jarra.

El chico, captó lo que quería decir su novia, buena en verdad lo que deseaba que estuviese insinuando. Con una seductora sonrisa se levantó de la silla y abrazando a la muchacha por la cintura dijo:

-Vale… ya lo he pillado…

Pero Yamato se quedó con las ganas de probar los labios de la pelirroja, puesto que esta no estaba dispuesta a perder más el tiempo y liberándose del agarre de su novio, le tomo de la mano, guiándole hacia el reproductor de música.

-¡Bien!, pues empecemos a bailar de una vez.

-¿Qué?.- protestó el chico en tono cansado.

-Yamato, el concurso de baile es dentro de 5 días, sino empezamos haremos el ridículo.- explicó la chica rebuscando entre los CDs de su novio algo apropiado para bailar.

La música empezó a sonar, Sora había elegido algo de rock´n´roll sesentero, para que Yamato dejase de vegetar y empezase al fin a hacer algo. El joven se mostraba reticente, pero en cuanto la chica le tomo las manos, inevitablemente se le dibujo una sonrisa y sus pies por fin comenzaron a moverse de forma rítmica.

-Bailas muy bien, ¿Por qué no lo haces más a menudo?.- preguntó la joven mientras Yamato le daba una vuelta.

-No se…

-¿Te das cuenta de que llevamos cinco meses saliendo y nunca habíamos bailado?… siempre que vamos a alguna fiesta te quedas parado sin moverte, pensaba que no sabías bailar.

-¡Claro que se!.- dijo el joven tomando a su compañera por la cintura.-… lo que pasa, es que me reservo para momentos especiales…

-¿Este es un momento especial?.- preguntó la chica separándose de su novio al ritmo de la música.

-¡Vamos a ganar ese dichoso concurso!

Parece ser que por primera vez, Yamato estaba ilusionado por ese baile, tenía ganas de que llegase, de pasárselo bien y sobretodo de disfrutar de la compañía de Sora. Nunca se habría imaginado lo divertido que era bailar con ella, de ahora en adelante puede que en las fiestas no se quedase parado como hacia hasta ahora.

Tras unos cuantos bailes, Takenouchi se encontraba exhausta. Descansaba con un refresco en la mano, mientras observaba a Yamato, que al contrario que ella no parecía cansado en absoluto, es más se encontraba más animado que al principio y rebuscaba sin parar nuevas canciones entre sus CDs.

-¿No estas cansado?.- preguntó la chica aún con la respiración acelerada.

-En absoluto.- respondió el rubio con superioridad, mientras introducía un nuevo CD en el reproductor.

-Venga, vamos a descansar un poco.- pidió, tirando del brazo de su novio, para que tomase asiento al lado de ella, a este no le quedo más remedio que ceder.

-Pero un minuto y seguimos, ¿eh?.- dijo el joven, mientras tomaba su refresco entre las manos.

-Ay que ver… el que no quería bailar.- sonrió la pelirroja, Yamato era una caja de sorpresas.- por cierto…

Por el tono de voz, parecía algo importante, por lo que Yamato le prestó la máxima atención.

-Tengo que decirte una cosa.- empezó la joven un tanto nerviosa.-… es sobre mis padres…

Al oír la palabra padres, Yamato comenzó a compartir el nerviosismo de su chica, y es que, desde que tuvo la conversación con la madre de Sora, cuando esta estuvo castigada, no había vuelto a verles, es más no había vuelto a ir a casa de su chica, les estaba evitando descaradamente.

-Que… ¿sucede algo?

-¡No!, bueno, nada importante… es solo que… llevan un tiempo diciéndome que…

-¿Quieren que me dejes?, ¡pensé que estaba solucionado!.- el pobre rubio ya se estaba montando los dramas antes de tiempo, al ver su apuro Sora se apresuró a tranquilizarle.

-No es eso, todo lo contrario, ¡quieren conocerte!

-¿Eh?.- Yamato estaba estupefacto.- pero si ya me conocen… soy Yamato…

-Si, ya lo se…- sonrió la chica por el inocente comentario.- pero, bueno desde que somos oficialmente novios por así decirlo… que mi madre se ha empeñado en que quiere invitarte a cenar, para "conocer al novio de su hija".-dijo la chica imitando las palabras de su autoritaria progenitora.

-Ah… eh… yo… bu… no… es…

De nuevo el tartamudeo incoherente, tal vez no fuese el mejor momento para esa cena, por lo menos para Yamato, Sora lo entendió y acariciándole el rostro le dijo:

-No te preocupes… ya me inventare algo para ganar tiempo… pero tienes que saber que mi madre es muy insistente, si quiere esa cena… al final la conseguirá.

-Ya…- le devolvió la sonrisa en muestra de agradecimiento.

En momentos como este, Yamato deseaba volver atrás en el tiempo para que Sora nunca le hubiese presentado como su novio a sus padres. En su momento pensó que era una idea genial, una forma de sentir que la relación iba en serio, pero ahora, después de saber que era tener suegros añoraba los tiempos en los que salía medio a escondidas con su novia, eran muchos más fáciles.

El tema había dejado un rostro muy serio a Yamato, la portadora del amor se percató de eso, pero en seguida supo que le podría devolver de nuevo la sonrisa, por lo que poniéndose en pie, jalo también a su chico para que le siguiese.

-Venga, vamos a bailar.

El rubio sonrió, sin decir nada, se acercó al reproductor de música, pulsó el play y la música comenzó a envolver de nuevo la habitación, aunque no se parecía en nada a la música que habían estado bailando hasta ahora. El CD que Yamato había elegido, no era otro que uno lleno de baladas de lo más románticas, que a Sora le sorprendió por completo.

La joven no sabía como actuar, pero cuando vio como Yamato se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por la cintura, supo que era lo que quería su novio, tener un baile romántico con ella. Con cierto nerviosismo, apoyó manos en los hombros de Ishida y se le quedó mirando, él no le quitaba la vista de encima, lo que hizo que Sora no tardase en ruborizarse.

-No… no… creo que en el concurso pongan este tipo de bailes.- tartamudeó la joven, bajando la mirada.

No lo entendía, no se entendía a ella misma, ¿Por se había puesto tan nerviosa de repente?, ya llevaba tiempo con Yamato, pensaba que ya podía controlarse, pero no era así, el rubio aún tenía esos efectos sobre ella, la capacidad de sonrojarla y ponerla nerviosa con una simple mirada.

-Es para que no digas que no bailo contigo….- dijo el joven abrazándose más a ella.- ¿no te gusta?

-Eh… si… - musitó, correspondiendo su abrazo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él, donde podía escuchar su respiración, que al contrario que la de ella, era completamente tranquila y sosegada.

...

**El día del concurso:**

Por fin, tras largos días llenos de ensayos y buenos ratos, "el concurso anual de baile de primavera de Odaiba patrocinado por mariscos Takayama" llegó.

Era un día precioso, el sol resplandecía más que nunca y en una inmersa carpa, preparada para este acontecimiento, era donde tendría lugar el esperado concurso. Muchas de las parejas, ya habían llegado y ensayaban sus últimos pasos.

-Hermano, que no… ¡no voy a dejar que me tires por los aires!.- gritaba una apurada Hikari.

-Oh, venga… cuando eras más pequeña te tiraba y te recogía ¿no?, pues no tienes de que preocuparte.- intentaba convencer Taichi, puesto que si su hermanita no se dejaba tirar, su espectacular número de baile quedaría bastante mermado.

-¡Que no!.- gritó alejándose del moreno, mientra murmuraba con enfado.-… que pesado con lo feliz que habría venido con… ¿Takeru?

-Hi… veo que Taichi ha preparado un gran número.- saludó el siempre sonriente Takaishi, mientras señalaba a Yagami arrastrándose por el suelo.

-Si, espero que nos eliminen en seguida.- bufó la castaña, que ya empezaba a estar un poco harta de hacer siempre el ridículo por culpa de su hermano.

Pero ese agradable encuentro se vio interrumpido por el eterno pretendiente de la pequeña Yagami.

-Hikari… que… que… dijiste que no podías venir conmigo porque venias con tu hermano, ¿Qué haces con este?.- preguntó Daisuke con enfado mirando a Takeru de forma despreciativa.

-He venido con Taichi…

-¿Tienes algún problema si hubiese venido conmigo?.- desafió el rubio, cada vez estaba más molesto de los desplantes de su amigo.

-¡Pues claro!, yo soy el único que puede salir con Hikari.- gritó Motomiya encarándose al portador de la esperanza.

Hikari se dio cuenta de que sino paraba eso pronto, los chicos empezarían a discutir, y eso ya era lo que le faltaba, por eso interponiéndose entre ellos preguntó:

-¿Y con quien habéis venido?

-Eh… eh… bueno…- empezó Daisuke con la pegatina del número de su pareja en la mano.

-Yo… aún… estoy… buscándola….- confesó también Takeru con su número en la mano.

Uno que no se tenía que preocupar en buscar pareja era Koushiro, él solo se limitaría a reírse de sus amigos y hacerles fotos desde la grada, con la ayuda de Ken, cuya idea de ver intentar bailar a sus compañeros también le parecía divertida.

Y otros que deseaban poder bailar, pero por desgracia no estaban admitidos eran Patamon, Gatomon y Chibimon. Aunque ya se sabe que tres son multitud y sobre todo para un concurso de baile en parejas. Hasta que pudiesen hacer su gran aparición, aguardaban desganados en las gradas, sobre todo Chibimon, que al ver lo compenetrados que estaban sus dos compañeros, no podía evitar pensar que sobraba un poco.

Con la mirada fija en la entrada del recinto esperaba la última persona con la que deseaba encontrarse Yamato, su pesadilla en los últimos tiempos Ryoko Watanabe, cuyos contacto le habían dicho que Ishida iría a ese concurso de baile, y por eso le estaba esperando con el número en la mano.

Sora y Yamato llegaron entusiasmados al recinto, sin pensar quien les esperaba ahí y la chica se mostró más contenta aún cuando recibió su número de pareja.

-¡Es una señal!, ¿no te parece?.- preguntó la joven mientras pegaba la pegatina con el número 24 a la espalda de su novio.

-Eso es que ganamos.- respondió el chico con una sonrisa, preparándose para pegar la pegatina a Takenouchi, pero paró en seco cuando volvió a escuchar esa odiosa voz que tenía la esperanza de no volver a escuchar nunca más.

-¡Yama-kun!, tengo nuestro número, la verdad nunca pensé que vendrías a esta birria de concurso, pero si es lo que quieres, bailaremos…- dijo con descaro la joven mientras despegaba el número 24 de la espalda de Ishida.

Esto era demasiado, ¿Por qué en un día tan perfecto como hoy tenían que aguantar a esa persona?, en esos momentos, Sora hubiese deseado arrástrala por los suelos hasta la salida, pero no lo hizo, de nuevo se había quedado estática ante esa mujer. Pero Yamato no estaba dispuesto a que esa chica volviese a estropearle una cita con su novia y dando un manotazo a la pegatina que estaba apunto de colocarle gritó con furia.

-¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz?

Ese grito no dejo indiferente a nadie y rápidamente Taichi, Takeru y los demás dirigieron la vista hacia la entrada, para ver quien era el causante de este escándalo.

-Yama, no seas tan antipático, ¿en serio prefieres bailar con esa antes que conmigo?.- preguntó la chica señalando a Sora con desprecio.

-¡Ni la señales!.- gritó de nuevo el músico, dando un ligero manotazo a su dedo acusador.

-Oh… bueno… tal vez, deba contarle nuestro desliz… ¿se lo has contado?… como… nuestra cita en el museo… es ella con la que estabas ¿verdad?… ¿sabes que pasó de ti para venirse conmigo?.- le preguntó la joven con una cínica sonrisa.

Sora no sabía donde meterse, la verdad que desconocía esa información, Yamato estuvo ausente durante todo la visita del museo, pero no le había contado que fue por culpa de esta tal Ryoko, se empezaba a sentir muy pequeña ante la mirada de superioridad de esa chica. No sabía que hacer, se detestaba por no saber reaccionar, ella siempre había sido una mujer de carácter, pero ¿por qué se achicaba tanto con ese tipo de chicas?, ¿Por qué le entraba ese complejo de inferioridad cuando una arpía como esa le atacaba e intentaba arrebatarle a su chico? Miró hacia Yamato, estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso, como si supiese que ella lo iba a pagar con él, como hacia siempre, como hizo la última vez que se encontraron con esa mujer.

-¿Y el beso?… ¿te contó que me beso?, fue muy apasionado…- siguió Watanabe con sus provocaciones.

Pero esta vez Sora ardió, levantó la mirada del suelo clavándola en la de esa chica y por primera vez supo reaccionar al instante.

-Y dime…- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa triunfal.- ¿fue algo así?

Y en cuanto terminó la pregunta, Sora se puso ligeramente de puntillas, tomó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos y por primera vez también le beso, un beso verdaderamente apasionado. Era la primera vez que Takenouchi tomaba la iniciativa en ese aspecto, de normal esperaba que fuese Yamato el que iniciase el beso, y por supuesto también fue la primera vez que se besaban rodeados de gente, que la mayoría habían estado pendientes de la discusión.

El beso no finalizaba nunca, es más se fue haciendo más intenso a cada segundo, Yamato que en un primer momento no lo había correspondido, puesto que era lo último que se esperaba, ya estaba más que implicado en ese beso, abrazando fuertemente a su novia, mientras dejaba que su lengua hiciese el resto del trabajo.

Ryoko contemplaba esa escena completamente rabiosa, no le gustaba perder, y eso estaba claro que era una derrota, pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir humillada ahí, por lo que con su característica soberbia dio la vuelta y se alejo gritando:

-¡Me asegurare de que tu grupo se hunda en la miseria!

Ni la escuchó, Yamato tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer en ese momento como para atender las maldiciones de una niñata caprichosa.

Otros que se quedaron estupefactos con ese espectacular beso fueron sus amigos. No era para menos, Sora y Yamato siempre eran muy recatados en ese aspecto, de hecho en todo este tiempo juntos nunca habían presenciado un beso de sus amigos y mucho menos de esa magnitud.

-Waa… nunca me imagine que Sora fuese tan lanzada.- dijo Taichi aún con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Takeru solo se limitaba a sonreír, le encantaba ver a su hermano y Sora tan felices, Daisuke miraba la escena como si de una película se tratase, por el contrario Koushiro y Ken, pronto apartaron la vista, les daba demasiado vergüenza presenciar ese tipo de cosas. Y la que no apartó la vista fue Hikari, es más no tuvo mejor idea que inmortalizar ese esperado momento para siempre.

-Se ven tan enamorados.- decía mirando desde el objetivo de su cámara, para sacar una nueva foto.

-¡Ala!, ¿Qué me he perdido?.- gritó Miyako, que acababa de llegar y como todos quedó impresionada por el espectacular beso que estaban protagonizando su amigos.

Escuchar la voz de Inoue, hizo que Daisuke y Takeru recuperasen la esperanza.

-Miyako…

-Miyako…

Se pisaban el uno al otro dándose manotazos. Estaban completamente acelerados y nerviosos.

-Miyako.- se adelantó al fin Takeru.- ¡se mi pareja de baile!

-¡Ni hablar!, la mía, yo bailo mucho mejor.- dijo rápidamente Daisuke a la vez que demostraba su arte bailando, que era más bien poco.

-Chicos, chicos…- tranquilizó Inoue con sonrisa triunfal.- entiendo que queráis ser mi pareja… pero, lo siento, no estoy disponible.

-¿Cómo?.- la desesperación volvió de nuevo a los dos chicos.

-Habérmelo pedido antes, ahora tengo pareja… y es un amigo de Yamato, por lo que será un tipo súper cool, interesante, guapo…

-¿Miyako Inoue?

Al verlo, Takeru y Daisuke no pudieron controlar las risas, por el contrario Miyako se dio la vuelta completamente ilusionada, esperando encontrarse a su príncipe, pero cuando lo vio deseo que se hubiese equivocado de persona.

-Eh… ¿si?

-Oh, encantado.- dijo el chico con una reverencia.- soy Souta, el amigo de Yamato y tu pareja en este baile.

-Jaja… se parece a Milhouse, el de los Simpsons.- reía por lo bajini Takeru con Daisuke.

-Si… es verdad… aunque no tiene el pelo pincho…- dijo confuso el moreno, dejando más confuso a su amigo.

-He dicho Milhouse no Bart

-¿Huh?

Pero esta interesante conversación sobre la familia amarilla más famosa de la historia, llegó a su fin, cuando Miyako se acercó a ellos y dirigiéndose a Souta, mientras tomaba del brazo a Daisuke dijo:

-Lo siento… pero esta es mi pareja jeje…- se intentaba escabullir la chica descaradamente.

-¿Eh?, no, no lo soy.- dijo Daisuke, separándose de Miyako y empujándola hacia su pretendiente.

-Como que….- empezó la chica entre dientes.- ¿Takeru?

-No, yo tampoco lo soy…- contestó este con una sonrisa, viendo lo apurada que se encontraba Inoue.

-Vamos Inoue-san, ese premio es nuestro.- afirmó ofreciendo su brazo, para que la joven, que le pasaba tres cabezas, se enganchara.

-Voy a matar a Yamato.- murmuraba Miyako intentando dibujar una sonrisa a su acompañante, mientras se colgaba de su brazo.

Cuando finalizaron su beso, Sora y Yamato se encontraban completamente sin aliento y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, y que lo había hecho en público, la joven Takenouchi volvió a su recurrente estado cuando estaba con Yamato de rubor total. Por el contrario, Ishida no paraba de sonreír, definitivamente le había encantado la reacción de su novia.

-¡Que vergüenza!, por un momento pensé que estábamos solos.- dijo la tenista tapándose su avergonzado rostro.

-Gracias.- le dijo Yamato, apoyando su frente contra la de ella, lo que hizo que la mujer se destapase de nuevo la cara.-… creo que gracias a ti, esa pesada no me va a volver a dar más la lata…

Sora sonrió un poco.

-Soy tu novia, tenía que demostrarlo…

Y mientras se recolocaban por fin sus correspondientes números a la espalda, dio comienzo al baile, las canciones resonaban por toda la carpa, y todas las parejas comenzaron a poner en práctica todo lo ensayado.

-¿En serio quieres ganar el concurso?.- preguntó Yamato al son de la música.

-Yamato, nunca compito sino es para ganar…

-Esa es mi chica.

Takeru y Daisuke se habían quedado desparejados y con el comienzo del baile, tenían dos opciones o largarse de la pista o…

-Bueno… tal vez… podríamos.- empezó Daisuke como el que no quiere la cosa.

-Si… si, no hay otra opción.- contestó Takeru, cuya idea de bailar con Motomiya también hace rato que pasaba por su mente.

-Bien, pues…

-¡Yo llevo!.- se adelantó Takaishi para que le toque a él el papel de hombre.

-¡Ni hablar llevo yo!

Estos dos no eran los únicos descontentos con su pareja, Miyako no sabía lo que hacer, tenía una pareja de baile que era la reencarnación de Fred Astaire, con unos pasos de charlestón cuanto menos pintorescos. Molesta por ver como ese chico pasaba de ella, alzó la mirada hacia las gradas y descubrió una pareja mucho más apetecible.

-¡Ken!, venga baila conmigo.- llamó la chica tirando de su amigo.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó este apurado.- si ni siquiera estoy apuntado…

-¡Que mas da!, no puedo seguir soportando el baile ridículo de ese nerd… no te ofendas Koushiro…

-No, no me ofendo.- dijo el joven, que ya estaba acostumbrado a que le llamasen nerd y no era para menos ya que hasta en el concurso de baile estaba con su laptop.

-Pero… ¡Miyako!

Era tarde para resistirse, Miyako ya había conseguido sacarlo a la pista, para rato iba a pensar Ken que iba a acabar ahí, bailando con Inoue, lo que le sorprendió es que se acostumbró en seguida, y dejando su timidez a un lado, disfruto de la compañía de la vital peli-lila.

Claro esta que cuando vieron como Ken saltaba a la pista, los digimons también saltaron a ella, ellos también tenían derecho a bailar.

-Gatomon, ¡yo te llevo!.- pidió Chibimon, tratando de agarrar a su amiga.

-Lo siento, pero eres muy pequeño, mejor bailo con Patamon.- dijo Gatomon con el mayor tacto posible.

Pero había herido el orgullo de Chibimon, que no se daría por vencido y corrió hasta Daisuke para que le ayudase a conquistarla. Todos se sorprendieron cuando un haz de luz envolvió al pequeño digimon.

-¡Gatomon baila ahora conmigo!.- gritó V-mon, para desesperación de la compañera de Hikari y también de Patamon que deseaban bailar solos.

Por otro lado, una castaña deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que por el altavoz pronunciasen el número 18, que era el que llevaba a la espalda y dijesen eso de "por favor abandonen la pista, están eliminados", pero no ocurría y Taichi cada vez le metía más presión para que hiciese una pirueta mortal.

-Taichi, ¡para!, ¡para!.- gritaba la pobre viendo su vida pasar por delante suya, mientras su hermano la volteaba por los aires.

-¡No te quejes tanto, que me vas a tirar!.- advirtió el moreno su inminente caída.

Entre digievoluciones, caídas, risas, diversión y también algo de baile, el concurso llegó a su fin, y las estrellas, más bien estrellados regresaron a su respectivos hogares.

…

-¿Seguro que vas bien?.- preguntó por decimoquinta vez un preocupado Yamato.

-Si, no te preocupes.- contestó la chica, intentando disimular su cojera.

-Sora, que te han caído muchos kilos encima, estúpido Takeru, y Daisuke… y Taichi… por no hablar del show que ha montado al final X-vmon… cuando los pille les voy a…- habló el rubio furioso recordando el accidente de baile que tuvieron gracias a la inestimable ayuda de sus amigos.

-Estoy bien, no me duele casi, de verdad.- tranquilizó la muchacha con una sonrisa.-… ha sido divertido.

-Si, pero por culpa de esos cafres no hemos ganado, ¡no puedo creer que haya ganado "Milhouse"!

-Tiene mérito, es al único al que Taichi no ha conseguido tirar y tampoco salió corriendo cuando X-vmon y Angemon empezaron a pelear por haber quien bailaba con Gatomon.

Yamato asintió con la cabeza, ¿a quien querían engañar?, estas cosas solo pasaban en Odaiba, ya debería estar acostumbrado a que todos los concursos a los que se presentaba acabasen igual, con digimons tirando la carpa abajo. Pero es que, le había puesto mucha ilusión a este baile.

-¡El año que viene ese premio será nuestro!.- anunció Yamato con decisión.

-¿Año que viene?.- preguntó la chica ilusionada.

-¡Si!, empezaremos a ensayar desde ya… bueno, cuando se te pase el dolor de la pierna.

-Que pronto le has cogido gusto a esto de bailar..- dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

En ese instante, Yamato paro su camino a casa y rodeando a la chica por la cintura dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

-No es a lo único que le he cogido gusto… ¿podrías volver a hacerlo?

-Eh… bueno… yo… no es tan fácil, Taichi tendría que volver a intentar hacer el pino, su hermana aprovechar para huir, mientras Takeru y Daisuke pelean por quien lleva… y entonces V-mon digievolucione, todos se lleven las manos a la cabeza, choquen y caigan encima de mí…- hablaba Sora, desde su mundo y demostrando que no había entendido para nada las insinuaciones de su novio.

-¿Qué dices?.- cortó este divertido por la historia que le estaba contando Sora.

-Lo que me has preguntado… la caída, quieres que la recree de nuevo para reírte un rato ¿no?

Evidentemente hablaban de cosas distintas. Ishida rió divertido, Sora era tan inocente a veces, pero no dudo en dejarle claro a que se refería.

-Sora… hablo del beso…

La chica enrojeció de nuevo.

-Me encanto, ¿podrías hacerlo otra vez?.- pidió, acercando sus caras.

-Eh… bueno… yo….- tartamudeaba la pelirroja, una vez más Yamato sabía como ponerla como un flan.

-Hazlo…

Era casi imposible resistirse, notaba como la respiración de Yamato entraba en su propia boca, pero él no continuaba, esperaba pacientemente su beso. Ella, apoyando las manos en su pecho, se puso ligeramente de puntillas para estar a su altura, acercó un poco los labios, cerró los ojos y una vez más volvió a besar esos labios que tanto amaba, los único que había probado, los únicos que deseaba probar.

Tras el Concurso anual de baile de primavera de Odaiba patrocinado por mariscos Takayama, Mayo desaparece, abandonando el calendario hasta el año siguiente. Pero este año dejó una pareja completamente consolidada, gracias a esa confianza, que tan importante es entre las personas que se aman.

.

* * *

N/A: Primero: volver a felicitar a mi querida **Amai do** se que me adelante un par de días, pero es que tenía que aprovechar ahora que tenía un poco de tiempo. Espero que te haya gustado.

Para **Fabii**: muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, me animaron un montón, además que esta historia con la de _Nochebuena _son a las que más cariño tengo de todos mis fics, porque son sorato a tope jeje y yo empecé a escribir para escribir esto, como digo siempre "mi odisea del sorato". De verdad espero que te animes a escribir (sorato jeje), gracias de nuevo y espero leer pronto algún fic tuyo ;) Y aprovechó para responderte lo que me preguntaste en mi otro fic _Las aventuras de la familia Ishida Takenouchi _. Si, los niños tendrán los nombres que les pongo siempre Aiko y Yuujou, (ya me encariñado demasiado con esos nombres jeje)

Agradecer también a **Black Sweet**, por su review en Abril y a todos los que me han ido dejando su opinión en los capítulos anteriores.

Y ahora al tema: ¡lo reconozco! me gustan los musicales y Travolta también, jeje. Creo que estaba claro que Yamato no le iba a ser infiel, sino moriría por mis propias manos y para que yo mate a mi adorado Yamato tiene que pasar algo muuuuy gordo… y tampoco iba a separar al sorato tan pronto… ¿he dicho pronto?… jeje, tranquis no los voy a separar… ¿o si?… mejor no digo nada, que no quiero recibir merecidas amenazas jaja.

Ah, y espero que os haya gustado mi GabuBiyo… jeje, ellos también tienen derecho a enamorarse.

Os emplazo a seguir leyendo **¡en junio!**

**Gracias por leer!**


	6. Junio, Pasión

De nuevo estoy aquí con el capítulo correspondiente y lo que no es nuevo son mis infinitos agradecimientos a las personas que están leyendo el fic y lo siguen mes a mes y sobre todo, aunque me repita, especial agradecimiento a los que me dejan sus reviews, ¡gracias, espero que les guste!

.

* * *

**Junio, Pasión**

Los primeros días del mes de Junio transcurrían con total normalidad para la pareja, encontrándose a cada día más enamorados, sin saber que la pasión y la impulsividad consecuencia de este sentimiento jugaría un papel muy importante en su futuro.

Era una tarde cualquiera, Sora y Yamato estudiaban en la casa de la primera, bueno más bien era Sora la que estudiaba sentada en su escritorio, el rubio en cambio no había hecho ni abrir el libro, estaba demasiado cómodo tumbado en la cama de su novia como para ponerse ahora a estudiar. La chica, le echaba miradas de desaprobación disimuladamente, y cuando él se percataba de ello, esta volvía de nuevo la vista a su cuaderno, pero él sabía perfectamente que le estaba vigilando.

Con una sonrisa, mientras agarraba la almohada entre sus manos hundió su rostro en ella, respirando el aroma tan característico de su novia, que estaba impregnado en esa almohada.

-Me encanta esta cama… huele muy bien… huele a ti…- dijo esto último mirando a la joven, que se hizo la imperturbable.

Takenouchi hacia caso omiso a las palabras de su novio, bastante vergüenza pasaba con tenerle ahí, revolcándose en la cama donde duerme todas las noches, como para escuchar sus comentarios, pero tuvo que hacerle caso cuando un cojín le dio en toda la cabeza.

-¡Yamato!.- gritó con enfado volviendo la cabeza hacia su chico, que en ese momento se hacia el dormido.

La pelirroja, le echo otra mirada de desaprobación, sabía de sobra que se estaba haciendo el dormido, y más porque no podía aguantarse la risa, pero ella no estaba por la labor de seguirle el juego, y volviendo de nuevo la vista hacia sus apuntes, siguió con lo que estaba escribiendo. Pero otro inesperado ataque hizo que perdiese de nuevo la concentración, esta vez el arma arrojadiza había sido uno de sus escasos peluches. Con la furia en el cuerpo dejo el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, se levantó de la silla con brusqueza y tomó el peluche entre sus manos.

-Que seas un vago que no quieres ni abrir el libro es tu problema, pero déjame a mi hacer mis deberes tranquila.

El músico ni se inmutó, seguía haciéndose el dormido, Sora estaba realmente enojada, no quería que pasase lo que pasaba la mayoría de las tardes que quedaba para estudiar con Yamato, es decir, hacer cualquier cosa menos abrir el libro. Lo miró, en ese momento vio como Yamato abría un poco el ojo para ver que hacia Sora y al encontrarse su mirada lo volvió a cerrar rápidamente, y ante eso la chica no pudo evitar reír.

-Venga Yamato, deja de hacer el tonto, ¿eh?.- dijo esta a la vez que tomaba asiento al borde de la cama, al lado de su dormido amigo.

El rubio continuó haciéndose el dormido, pero fue descubierto cuando sintió cosquillas en su oreja provocadas por el peluche que había arrojado. Intentó aguantar, hasta se revolvió aún sin abrir los ojos, pero finalmente tuvo que rendirse, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la traviesa mirada de su novia, que llevaba el dichoso peluche en la mano.

-¿Qué haces?, ¡me has despertado!.- se quejó el chico fingiendo enfado.

-Oh, si… seguro que ya habías pasado hasta la fase REM.- ironizó la joven, luego estirándose un poco por encima de su chico dejo el peluche en su sitio, en la estantería al lado de la cama.- y no lo vuelvas a tirar, le tengo mucho cariño.

El portador de la amistad, ya no tenía ningún tipo de interés en ese peluche, la vista que tenía ahora era mucho más agradable, a su novia prácticamente recostada sobre él, y lo bueno de que empezase a hacer calor, era que ya llevaba el uniforme de verano, que dejaba sus brazos al aire, merced de cualquier caricia. Y no se hizo esperar demasiado, con suavidad deslizó los dedos por los brazos de la joven, esta al sentirlo se reincorporó rápidamente, llevándose a Yamato con ella, quedando ambos sentados.

-Venga Yamato, estudiemos un poco ¿vale?.- propuso la joven, dándole una palmada en la pierna para que se pusiese en pie. Ella ya se estaba levantando, pero Yamato la retuvo de la muñeca haciendo que tomase de nuevo asiento.

-Podemos estudiar aquí… sentados, los dos…- dijo este, mientras se acomodaba en la cama, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

-Si bueno, la gracia que le hará a mi madre vernos a los dos en la cama…- dijo la chica sin pensar, pero a Ishida esa palabra "madre" le lleno de pánico, y por eso, poniéndose excesivamente nervioso comenzó a deslizarse hasta el borde de la cama.

-Eh… eh… tu madre… ¿va a venir?, mejor me voy…

Sin embargo, no pudo dejar esa dichosa cama, porque esta vez fue Sora la que tiro de su muñeca y le hizo volver a tomar asiento, mientras muy seriamente le decía.

-Yamato, no puedes estar toda la vida evitando a mi madre… no se que tienes en contra de ella, para que lo sepas ella te tiene mucha estima.

-Si, se notaba mucho cuando te prohibió salir conmigo.- bufó el joven dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

No lo podía evitar, desde el día en que pidió, más bien suplicó a la Sra. Takenouchi que le dejase seguir siendo el novio de Sora, sentía verdadero terror a reencontrase con ella. La compañera de Piyomon lo sabía, pero es que su madre no paraba de atosigarle con esa maldita cena para "conocer" a su novio y por eso tenía que convencerle como fuese.

-Eso fue porque estaba enfadada, pero ya se le paso y ahora no hace más que hablarme bien de ti, dice que eres un chico muy educado y respetuoso, que quiere que vengas más a menudo… y… a… cenar.- susurró esto último para no agobiarle.

El joven resopló.

- Sora… yo… no…

-Ay Yamato, no hay quien te entienda.- interrumpió la chica apoyando la espalda contra la pared mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- primero, te enfadabas porque no te presentaba como mi novio a mis padres y ahora que quieren tener relación contigo… tu no quieres tenerla con ellos, no lo entiendo.

El chico, se volvió hacia su novia y tirando un poco la cabeza para atrás, donde se encontraba esta, dijo con cierta molestia.

-Bueno… pero eso fue antes de que pasase todo… oh, vamos… si tu tuvieses una conversación con mi padre como la que yo tuve con tu madre, vendrías a cenar tan feliz, o tratarías de evitarlo por todos los medios…

Tenía razón, Yamato estaba en lo cierto, era una situación un tanto incomoda para él, realmente si fuese como había dicho Ishida y se tornasen las cosas, Sora no habría vuelto a pisar el apartamento de los Ishida en una buena temporada. Pero es que la decisión no era de ella, eran sus padres los que querían una cena, si fuese por ella, nunca llevaría a su novio a misión tan suicida.

Arqueándose de nuevo, para estar a la par del rubio, recurrió a su último comodín, dar lastima descaradamente.

-Venga Yamato… mis padres no paran de agobiarme.- empezó mientras le tomaba la mano entre las suyas.-… y yo ya no se que excusa inventarme… ya has tenido el sarampión, la varicela… y tu abuela…

-¡¿Has matado a mi abuela?.- cortó Ishida asustado por lo que se puede haber inventado su novia.

-No, no, no la llegue a matar… pero digamos que ha estado muy enferma…- se excusó velozmente, luego poniendo carita de perrito abandonado dijo de nuevo.-… venga… si cuanto antes pase, mejor.

Al compañero de Gabumon no le gustaba para nada ese plan y sus continuos gestos de desesperación eran muestra de ello. La pelirroja captó que estaba agobiándolo demasiado, por eso, puso en marcha su plan B, y como si cambiase radicalmente de tema exclamó:

-¡Tenemos que empezar a planear la fiesta para tu cumpleaños!

El chico quedó perplejo ante esas palabras, no solo por el cambio de tema tan brusco sino porque, ¿una fiesta para su cumpleaños?, digamos que Ishida no era mucho de esa clase de fiestas.

Tirándose de nuevo en la cama y tomando entre sus brazos otra vez la almohada, volvió a hacerse el dormido, fingiendo hasta estruendosos ronquidos y todo.

Esta vez fue Takenouchi la que se desesperó y clavándole el dedo en el abdomen de forma reiterativa comenzó:

-Venga, deja de hacer el tonto, venga, es dentro de un par de semanas… venga, si no quieres preparar tu nada lo haré todo yo, venga… lo haré a mi manera, venga… yo elegiré la música…

Al escuchar eso, Yamato de nuevo se reincorporó, puesto que si había algo que nunca dejaría a cargo de Sora eso era la música para su fiesta y es que para Ishida el gusto musical de su novia no era exactamente el adecuado.

-Es que… ¿en serio tengo que hacer una fiesta?, sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas…- se quejó tratando de dar lástima y que la chica fuese comprensiva.

-Venga, todo el mundo hace fiestas de cumpleaños.

-¿Has estado alguna vez en una fiesta de mi cumpleaños?.- preguntó el joven con superioridad, Sora se puso pensativa y tras hacer memoria, tuvo que dar la razón a su novio.- pues ya esta, nunca he hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños y no voy a empezar ahora.

-Tranquilo Yamato, si no quieres hacer una fiesta, no hagas una fiesta.- dijo Sora con una tierna sonrisa, acariciando el brazo al joven, luego volteándose anunció con determinación.- ¡la haré yo!

Y su novio se volvió a desesperar, ¿Por qué era tan importante para Sora hacer esa maldita fiesta de cumpleaños?. La miró, realmente se encontraba muy ilusionada, no le quedó mas remedio que ceder, y es que si Sora quería hacer una fiesta la haría con o sin su consentimiento.

-Esta bien, tu ganas, habrá fiesta.- dijo con cierta desgana, intentando dibujar una sonrisa.

La sonrisa se adueño de la cara de la muchacha, que instintivamente se abalanzó sobre su novio, haciendo que se recostase de nuevo en la cama, quedando ella encima.

-¡Gracias!, ya verás será una fiesta maravillosa.

Yamato sonrió de nuevo, pero al contrario que antes, esa sonrisa fue completamente sincera, ver la cara de ilusión que tenía en estos momentos Sora era su mayor regalo y aprovechando la situación, no dudo en intentar sacar partido de esto, pero cuando acercaba su cara hacia la de ella, esta se levantó de golpe de encima de él. Estiró el brazo para recoger una libreta y apoyándose otra vez contra la pared, comenzó a hacer uno de sus característicos planning, ante alucine de Yamato, que no sabía como había hecho tantos movimientos en tan poco tiempo.

-Bien, la hacemos en mi casa…

El chico se reincorporó rápidamente al escuchar eso.

-¿Y por que en tu casa?, es mi fiesta, la hacemos en mi casa.- dijo con desconfianza.

Sora desvió un segundo la mirada de su libreta, para encontrarse con los ojos de Yamato, que le miraban esperando una explicación.

-Venga Yamato, mi casa es más grande, tendremos más espacio…

Pero el joven músico no dejo que su acompañante continuase sus argumentaciones, Sora, inconscientemente, había herido su orgullo con esa simple frase y ahora Yamato se estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad.

-¡Es mi fiesta, se hace en mi casa!, por muy pequeña que sea.- dijo con contundencia.

Al escuchar su tono de voz, la chica fue consciente de que a Yamato le había molestado su comentario, tal vez no había tenido demasiado tacto. Pero bueno la cuestión era que la fiesta debía realizarse en casa de los Takenouchi y sabía como convencer a Yamato, por eso clavando la vista de nuevo en su libreta le dio la razón.

-Esta bien, en tu casa… si será más fácil de limpiar.- empezó la joven mirando con disimulo la reacción de Yamato, que aún seguía con el ceño fruncido.-… esas manchas que se quedan de tarta en el suelo… ¡y los digimons que manchan y estropean todo!…- miró de nuevo la expresión del muchacho, que ya empezaba a estar menos convencido de hacerla en su casa.- por no hablar de Daisuke, Jyou me contó que tras su fiesta de cumpleaños, encontró unos calzoncillos suyos en el frigorífico…

Eso fue demasiado para Yamato, que se dio cuenta de que, las fiestas siempre hay que realizarlas en casa ajena.

-Sora he decidido que la fiesta se haga en tu casa, hay más espacio.

Sonrisa triunfal de la pelirroja, que la disimuló tapándose con la libreta.

-Bien además así.- comenzó la chica, dejando la libreta a un lado.-… tu vendrás antes de la fiesta para ayudarme con todo, ¿verdad?

Yamato asintió, entonces es cuando Sora volvió a tomar en sus manos la libreta y comenzó a leer a toda velocidad.

-¡Perfecto!, la fiesta comenzará a las 5,30... Tu estarás en casa mínimo media hora antes y mis padres.- hizo una pausa para ver la cara de Yamato, que estaba a la expectativa.-… mis padres estarán en casa y te invitarán de manera formal a cenar con ellos el sábado siguiente y tú no les podrás decir que no.- finalizó echandole una adorable mirada.

Este procesaba despacio toda la información y no tardó en darse cuenta de que todo había sido una trampa, estaba preparado para que esa dichosa cena se produjese, y es que no les podría decir a sus suegros que no y Sora lo sabía, había jugado bien sus cartas.

-Sora…- empezó a hacer pucheros como un niño pequeño.

-Venga Yamato, vas a tener que cenar algún día con ellos… he conseguido ganar mucho tiempo.- pidió tirándole del brazo para que este fuese comprensivo.

Quisiese o no, Sora tenía razón, algún día debía producirse esa aterradora cena, la verdad que su novia le había disculpado demasiadas veces, ya no podía pedirle más. De modo que al igual que hizo con la fiesta, también tuvo que ceder ante esto.

-Esta bien…- musitó el chico un tanto abatido.

Pero despertó asustado por la vitalidad de su novia, que tomando otra vez la dichosa libreta empezó a escribir cosas a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó asomándose a esa misteriosa libreta.

-No te preocupes, escribo nociones básicas para sobrevivir a una cena con los Takenouchi.- respondió esta con total naturalidad.

El rubio rió divertido.

-Sora, ¿es que ahora tus padres son Sissi emperatriz?, se comportarme en una cena.

La joven le miró con incredulidad y volviendo a escribir dijo:

-Mis padres, hay que saber manejarlos… por ejemplo, algo que se te debe quedar grabado en la mente sobre mi madre: NUNCA, ni se te ocurra llevarle la contraría, si ella dice que el cielo es verde, el cielo es verde.

El chico se asustó por lo seria que se había puesto su novia, igual no estaba bromeando.

-Mi padre.- prosiguió con convencimiento.-… mi padre suele amenizar las cenas contando historias para no dormir de sus viajes, pues NUNCA, ni se te ocurra, preguntarle algo, tu debes hacer como si escuchas la historia asintiendo con la cabeza, porque en el momento en que le preguntas algo, te sacara su proyector y empezara a pasar sus interminables diapositivas, con una explicación debida a cada diapositiva, y haciéndote preguntas para ver si has estado atenta a su charla, si no contestas correctamente, te quedas sin postre… lo se, porque yo estoy sin postre hasta el 2030...- terminó recordando con amargura el último examen sorpresa de su progenitor.

-Venga, no creo que sea para tanto…- intentó quitar un poco de hierro al asuntó Yamato, pero la mirada petrificante de su novia le hizo sentir temor.

-Yamato, tengo 15 años de experiencia, creo que conozco un poquito más que tu a los Srs. Takenouchi… por último… ¿sabes todo lo que haces con Taichi cuando comemos juntos en el instituto?.- mientras Yamato ponía cara de intentar recordar, Sora le refrescó la memoria.- ¡pues ni se te ocurra hacerlo!, es decir, nada de chistes obscenos, ni de hablar de sangrientas escenas de películas gore, ni de….- bajó la cabeza y un tanto ruborizada susurró.-… jugar a ver a que parte de la anatomía humana se parecen los alimentos…

El joven músico sonrío divertido y acercándose más a la pelirroja, le arrebato con naturalidad la libreta, la cerró y la dejo en la mesilla, ante la mirada de esta. Luego apoyó las manos en el colchón a cada lado de su novia, para que no tuviese escapatoria.

-Sora, se comportarme… no te preocupes…

Conforme terminaba la frase, ya convencía a su chica con un dulce beso, al separar los labios, Sora sonrío y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Bueno, hay tiempo, ya te iré dando más normas.

La chica esperaba que Yamato le volviese a besar, normalmente cuando se ponían tan melosos, no le dejaba ni respirar, pero hoy no lo hacía, simplemente se limitaba a observarla, sonriendo divertido, no despegaba sus ojos azules de los de ella. Esta, un tanto incómoda por esa mirada fija desvió su mirada, encontrando en el pelo de su novio una evasiva perfecta. Lo empezó a acariciar con ternura, Yamato tenía su pelo increíblemente suave y le gusto comprobar que hasta el flequillo estaba suelto, ya que más de una vez se lo había encontrado completamente engominado, para que quedase intocable hacia la derecha.

-Me gusta más así.- dijo pasando los dedos entre su rebelde flequillo.- así esta suave y sedoso…

-¿Sí?.- preguntó este siguiendo con la mirada fija en los ojos de ella.

-Si…- prosiguió esta, observando cada detalle de esa rubia melena.-… queda más natural, me gusta más que cuando lo llevas completamente engominado…

Ishida rió por ese comentario, le encantaba que Sora juguetease con su cabello, de hecho era a la única persona que le permitía enredar su pelo de esa forma, pero lejos de molestarle le gustaba, le relajaba.

-Es para los conciertos.- dijo de repente, haciendo que Sora bajase la mirada hacia el rostro del muchacho.-… sino, después de un rato, con el sudor se me pegaría todo el flequillo en la cara, con la gomina se queda inmóvil y no me molesta…

-Pues yo creo que deberías dejarlo también natural en tus conciertos… estarías mucho más…- calló en el acto, intentando disimular lo que estaba a punto de decir, y es que para Sora, ver a Yamato en un concierto, con el pelo al natural revoloteándole en la cara, era lo más sexy que se podía imaginar.

Pero Ishida no se quería quedar con la intriga y mirándole inquisidoramente preguntó:

-¿Más que?

-Eh… eh…- intentaba disimular, quitando por fin las manos de la rubia cabellera de su novio.-… ¡guapo!… que estas más guapo sin gomina.- dijo rápidamente, rezando para que Yamato se complaciese con esa respuesta.

Y este lo aceptó, viendo lo apurada que estaba Sora, no quiso hacerla sufrir más.

-De acuerdo….- cedió con una encantadora sonrisa.-… si te gusta más así, no me pondré más gomina… lo dejare natural…

Era una sensación extraña y a la vez placentera, estar ahí, tan acaramelados, hablando de estas trivialidades. Hace unos meses les habría parecido imposible, y es que si algo caracterizaba a Sora y Yamato era su timidez con el otro. Pero parecía que eso ya era historia, en estos meses se había fraguado una confianza plena, tan plena que podían pasarse horas el uno con el otro, abrazados o besándose, pero aunque Sora fuese cada vez más lanzada con Yamato, había una cosa que nunca cambiaría y es que si el chico le miraba fijamente durante minutos, su rostro se sonrojaría y esto era lo que al final había ocurrido.

Al ver los colores en las mejillas de la pelirroja, Yamato se separó un poco y dejo de mirarla tan directamente.

-¡Por fin!.- exclamó con una sonrisa.

La portadora del amor se sorprendió, ¿a que venía ahora esto?

-Que… ¿Qué pasa?

Acercando el rostro al de ella con travesura, el músico se explicó.

-Quería ver cuanto tardabas en sonrojarte… ¿te has dado cuenta de que cada vez me cuesta más?

-¿Qué dices?.- Sora estaba roja, ¿por eso Yamato no le había quitado la vista de encima?, ¿A qué clase de juegos absurdos jugaba su novio?

-Si, es verdad, hace unos meses, te habrías sonrojado en dos segundos.- prosiguió el chico que encontraba esta situación tremendamente divertida.

Pero Sora, no lo encontraba para nada divertido, se estaba riendo de su vergüenza, pero ella no se quedaría atrás, al fin y al cabo Yamato no es que hubiese sido la persona más lanzada del mundo. Cruzando los brazos, se echó para atrás y volteando el rostro bufó con cierta molestia.

-Si bueno, pues tu tartamudeabas.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó el rubio, sin saber de que hablaba.

-Si casi no consigues pedirme la primera cita… eh… So… ra… qui… qui… qui…

La chica comenzó a imitar, como Yamato le pidió esa primera cita, exagerándolo un poco claro, este le escuchaba divertido, no podía negarlo, cuando se pone nervioso tartamudea y los primeros encuentros como pareja con su novia eran caóticos. No lograba decir una palabra entera.

-¡No tartamudeo tanto!.- cortó al fin las descaradas burlas de la joven.

-¡Y yo no me pongo tan roja!.- defendió la chica, un argumento imposible, puesto que ya estaba completamente roja.

El chico decidió no seguir con esta pequeña guerra, se sentía muy feliz por todos estos meses juntos, ahora se reía de su comportamiento al principio de la relación, mucho había cambiado. No solo la manera de hablarse el uno al otro, sus sentimientos cada vez estaban más claros, la amaba, no había duda, esa chica le hacía sacar lo mejor de él.

Bajando el rostro, se puso un poco más serio y tomó la delicada mano de ella entre la suya, acariciándola con ternura.

-Te amo..- levantando de nuevo la cabeza para ver la dulce mirada que le dedicaba Sora.-… es que, creo que no te lo digo muy a menudo…

-¿Ves esto?.- preguntó Takenouchi señalando el anillo que Yamato le regaló por su cumpleaños.- cada vez que lo miro recuerdo lo mucho que me quieres, así que no te preocupes si piensas que no me lo dices lo suficiente, yo lo se, ahora lo tengo claro y no… voy a volver a dudar de ti, ni de tu amor… nunca más…

El rubio estaba feliz, él nunca supo como expresarse, pero ahora, con Sora, todo era diferente, ella le ponía las cosas muy fáciles.

Lentamente sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los de la joven, deseaba besarla como nunca, decirle con ese beso lo mucho que la amaba. Otra de las cosas que habían cambiado en estos meses eran sus besos, esos apasionados besos que se daban ahora poco tenían que ver con los castos y almibarados besos a la puerta de casa que se daban cuando empezaron. Pero esta vez, hasta los besos eran diferentes, Yamato desbordaba pasión y poco a poco fue sumergiendo a Sora en su mundo. Sin finalizar el beso, fueron recostándose como por inercia en la cama, en busca de mayor comodidad, quedando el rubio encima de ella, Sora dejo la melena rubia de Ishida, para llevar sus manos por debajo de los hombros de su novio, para abrazarlo con más fuerza. Yamato le acariciaba dulcemente el pelo, pero despacio también fue bajando la mano, hasta apoyarla en su cintura, para incrementar también el abrazo, mientras sus lenguas bailaban ese vals que ya tanto conocían.

Ishida estaba sintiendo más cosas que nunca, fuese por el calor o por la situación en si, su cuerpo percibía sensaciones apasionantes, deseaba rozar la piel de su novia, acariciarla por todos lados. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a dejarse llevar por sus instintos, de esta forma su boca abandonó la de Sora, para besarle con la misma pasión que antes la mejilla y bajar directamente al cuello, devorándolo como un lobo hambriento. Pero Yamato no era el único que estaba sintiendo de esa forma, Sora se encontraba en el mismo lugar y cuando sintió como Yamato succionaba su cuello, un tremendo escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo y no pudo evitar soltar algún que otro suspiro, que excitó de sobremanera al rubio.

Aún inmersa en ese mundo de pasión, pasó de nuevo su mano por la cabellera del joven, para hacer que incrementase el beso, que no se detuviese nunca. Y en esa atmósfera de revuelo hormonal, Yamato no se quería detener ni mucho menos y Sora se estremeció por completo cuando noto la mano del rubio recorriendo su pierna, desde la rodilla, acariciándola y subiéndola muy lentamente por el muslo. Era la primera vez que Yamato la tocaba de esa forma, él siempre había sido muy respetuoso en ese aspecto, es decir, la cintura era la parte más baja del cuerpo de Sora para él, tras la cintura no existía nada, pero hoy había pasado esa barrera y no se detenía. Eso quería decir que ¿estaba dispuesto as todo? Cuando esa idea cruzó la mente de Sora abrió rápidamente los ojos y entonces comenzó a ser consciente de la situación en que se encontraba y por acto reflejo detuvo la mano con la que Yamato le acariciaba bajo la falda, pero parece que este ni se enteró, puesto que seguía perdido en el cuello de la pelirroja.

-Yamato….- susurró moviéndolo un poco.

El chico no le oyó y siguió deleitándose con el cuerpo de ella, ese aroma que había sentido al abrazar su almohada y que le volvía loco, ahora sentía como se impregnaba en su propio cuerpo, en sus labios, en su boca, en su pelo, pero esta no estaba preparada para tantas sensaciones, por lo que tratando de reincorporarse un poco, volvió a decir un poco más fuerte.

-Yamato, para.

Esta vez lo oyó y busco rápidamente el rostro de Sora con la mirada para ver cual era el problema, estaba completamente roja, parecía nerviosa, que se mostraba con un ligero tembleque de su cuerpo. Al verla así, no entendió muy bien que pasaba, hasta que se dio cuenta donde tenía la mano, bien arriba del muslo de ella, bastante cerca de su entrepierna, retenida por la mano de Takenouchi. En ese momento, fue consciente de que se había dejado llevar completamente por sus instintos y apartando rápidamente la mano de ahí, se quitó de encima de ella nervioso y avergonzado.

-No… no quería… yo… no… lo siento…

-Tranquilo… no pasa… nada.- intentó decir Sora, al mismo tiempo que bajaba de nuevo su remangada falda.

Pero para Yamato no existían excusas, se había pasado por completo de la raya, claramente nervioso deambuló de un lado a otro de la habitación, como si buscase algo, finalmente paró y aún sin mirar a Sora dijo:

-Lo siento… de verdad… ten… tengo que ir… me.

Realmente lo estaba pasando mal, y Sora lo supo, poniéndose en pie e intentando guardar la calma hizo una vez más gala de su comprensión.

-Tranquilo… en serio, todo esta bien… puedes quedarte un rato.

Yamato volvió la vista hacia ella un segundo y apartándola de nuevo se reiteró, no podía estar ahí después de eso, estaba demasiado avergonzado.

-Es que… me tengo que ir… nos vemos mañana.

Durante el camino de vuelta a su hogar, Yamato no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado esa tarde en casa de Sora, bueno más bien en lo que no había pasado y podría haber pasado, puesto que se había descontrolado, se había dejado llevar por completo, no sabe hasta donde habría llegado si no le llega a parar Sora. Eso le carcomía por dentro, esa necesidad que había sentido esa tarde de tocarla, de acariciarla, de saborearla más que nunca, no es que nunca lo hubiese pensado, era humano, y antes que eso, adolescente, por lo que no era la primera vez que sentía esa excitación, pero nunca lo había mostrado de esa forma. Él la amaba por encima de todo y lo último que deseaba era asustarla, presionarla o que pensase que iba demasiado deprisa, además a pesar de lo ocurrido hoy, para él también irían demasiado rápido las cosas, no tenía claro lo que habría sucedido en esa habitación, pero lo que si sabía era que no dejaría que se volviese a repetir, debía controlar sus impulsos.

A su vez, Sora no sabía que pensar de todo lo sucedido, la verdad tampoco había sido para tanto, su amiga Naoko le contaba mil y una historias de los chicos con los que se metía mano, era algo normal entre las parejas, pero es que Yamato nunca había sido de esos, y eso era lo que le preocupaba, hasta hoy, lo más atrevido que había hecho era besarle con lengua, eso quería decir que… ¿Yamato deseaba dar un paso más en su relación?

Se empapó la cara con agua, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Cómo debía comportarse?, en realidad igual estaba exagerando, Ishida parecía más avergonzado que ella cuando se fue, pero si fuese así, si en realidad quisiese pasar a la siguiente fase, ¿estaba ella preparada?

Todos estas preguntas sin respuesta revoloteaban por su mente, cuando vio en su reflejo algo que captó todo su atención, en el cuello, donde Yamato le había besado con tanta pasión, tenía una marca roja, se la froto un poco, no se iba, parece que duraría varios días, "¡Genial!", pensó ella frustrada, "y ahora como escondo este chupón".

…

Al día siguiente, Sora se encontraba en los baños de chicas del instituto, tratando de colocarse el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello de una forma que tapase por completo esa dichosa marca roja, que para su desgracia había aumentado desde ayer, cuando se extrañó al escuchar unas inentendibles palabras.

-Hallo schön, möchten Sie zeigen Ihnen die Stadt?

Se volteó, venían de alguien que estaba en una de las letrinas, al abrirse la puerta reconoció a su amiga Naoko, que hablaba con la mirada fija en un libro de alemán que llevaba en la mano.

-Naoko…- parecía que no le oía, ella seguía inmersa en su libro.- ¡Naoko!.- gritó esta vez, poniendo la mano en ese dichoso libro, ahora si que la escuchó y levanto la mirada.

-Hi Sora, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Alemán?… .- preguntó Sora esperando una explicación.

-¡Esto!.- dijo con alegría señalándole el libro.- acaso… ¿no has visto al nuevo chico de intercambio de Alemania?

-¿Eh?

-¡Si!, esta como un tren y práctico, para pedirle alguna cita.- explicó la muchacha con naturalidad.

Sora la miró extrañada, puesto que hace poco más de un mes, bebía los vientos por Akira Shibata, el guitarrista de los Teen-Age Wolves.

-¿Y que hay de Shibata?

-No me hables de ese cretino.- cortó Sakurai, frunciendo el ceño al recordar ese nombre.- es un imbécil, como todos los "creídos-Wolves".

-Vaya.- sonrió Sora con diversión.- que pronto se te ha pasado el fanatismo por el grupo de Yamato.

-Baa, no eran para tanto… me quedo con el alemán.- dijo señalando de nuevo el libro.

La pelirroja se volvió de nuevo hacia el espejo, la verdad que esa chica era caso aparte, pero bueno, supuso que era normal, a esa edad tanto chicos como chicas tienen varias relaciones, cada día con uno nuevo, de hecho en su clase existían pocas parejas que durasen más de una semana, no todos eran como ella y Yamato, lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez fuese ella el caso aparte. Aunque sus conclusiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando Naoko, que había estado observando todo el rato como su amiga se colocaba ese dichoso pañuelo, se percató de la marca que llevaba, y abalanzándose sobre ella, le tiró el pañuelo para abajo dejándola visible, mientras gritaba incrédula.

-¡Tienes un chupón!, ¡y menudo chupón!

Como era de esperar Sora murió de la vergüenza en ese mismo instante y recolocándose de nuevo el pañuelo, se volteó.

-¡No hace falta que todo el instituto se entere!.- dijo con enfado.

La compañera de Sora comenzó a reír descontroladamente, ante el enojo cada vez mayor de su amiga.

-Perdona pero… jajaja…- seguía esta, incapaz de articular palabra.- pero… es que… jajaja… nunca pensé que tu e Ishida hicieseis esas cosas…

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó Takenouchi cada vez más enfadada.- ¡ni que fuese la primera chica del mundo que viene al instituto con un chupón!.- terminó dirigiendo una mirada a su amiga, puesto que ella más de una vez se había tenido que maquillar en el baño, para no llamar demasiado la atención con sus chupones.

Al oír eso, la chica paró de reír, ella también se había encontrado en esas circunstancias, por eso con amabilidad se acercó hasta Sora y le recolocó el pañuelo de forma que tapase por completo esa marca.

-Lo siento Sora, pero es que, no me lo esperaba.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó esta sin entender lo que decía su amiga.

-Bueno pues… porque te conozco, creía que lo más atrevido que hacías con Ishida era ir agarrados de la mano, jeje… me equivoque.

Esas palabras dejaron a Sora pensativa, realmente no se equivocaba demasiado, ella y Yamato no es que fuesen el paradigma de la pasión y hasta ese día, ni se había planteado el hecho de que Ishida pudiese dejarle semejante marca. Aún pensativa salió del baño, en clase se encontraría con Yamato y no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar, ¿Qué diría al verle el chupón?, ¿Cómo se comportaría?, en momentos como ese echaba de menos lo que le dijo Naoko, es decir, deseaba que lo más atrevido que hubiera hecho fuese un beso en la mejilla. Pero sus problemas recién habían comenzado y lo supo cuando se encontró con su mejor amigo.

-¡Sora!.- saludó Taichi con vitalidad.- ¡Ey! ¿y ese pañuelo?.- preguntó tirando de él, cosa que Sora impidió en el acto.

-¡Me apetecía vale!, ¡a tu hermana no es a la única que le sientan bien los pañuelos en el cuello!.- contestó de muy malas maneras.

-Perdona.- se excusó el chico un tanto asustado por la reacción de su amiga.

La tenista fue consciente de que se había pasado al gritar a Taichi así, al fin y al cabo el solo la había saludado con su humor habitual. Entonces pensó que tal vez Yagami tuviese las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, él era un chico, y a parte de eso era el mejor amigo de Yamato y se supone que los chicos hablan de chicas entre ellos.

-Perdona Tai-kun… es que…- comenzó Sora un tanto nerviosa, Yagami le miró expectante.- bueno… tu…

Había demasiada gente ahí, era la hora de ir al aula y el tránsito estudiantil hacia imposible cualquier tipo de conversación íntima, por eso, tomando a su amigo del brazo, lo llevo hasta un lugar un poco más apartado.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó este extrañado por el comportamiento que mostraba Sora.

-Bueno… es… que… quería preguntarte… tu….- tomó aliento y se decidió.- tu ¿hablas con Yamato?

"No entiendo nada" fue lo que pensó el moreno al ver como Sora le había hecho esa pregunta como si fuese algo de otro mundo.

-Pues claro que si.- respondió este como diciendo "¿a que viene esa evidencia?"

Sora movió la cabeza con frustración, ¡por qué tendría que tener un amigo tan poco comprensivo!, de nuevo fijo su mirada en él y aún mas nerviosa que antes preguntó:

-Me refiero a si hablas de cosas… de ya sabes… eso…

Yagami, estaba más confundido aún, no entendía nada, no entendía porque Sora estaba roja de repente y por supuesto ni se imaginaba a que se refería con lo de "eso".

-Oye, si no te explicas mejor…

-¡Ay Taichi!.- estaba al borde de un ataque, ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado que hablaría con Taichi sobre "eso" y mucho menos que le costaría tanto entenderle.-… pues "eso" (hizo las comillas con los dedos) ya sabes, de lo que habláis los chicos…

-¡AH!.- exclamó el portador del valor, por fin lo había entendido, Sora respiró aliviada.- pero con Yamato nunca habló de eso, ya sabes que a él no le gusta el fútbol.

Sora volvió a caer en un abismo, ¿Por qué para Taichi todo gira entorno al futbol?

-¡Taichi, no hablo de futbol!.- protestó la muchacha, sudaba, estaba taquicárdica y lo peor de todo, se sentía tremendamente ridícula.-… me refiero a… .- llevó los labios hasta su oreja y muy bajito susurró.- me refiero a… sexo…

Al escuchar esa palabra, Taichi abrió los ojos sorprendido, asustado, temeroso e incrédulo, se separó de Sora, y la observó para saber si de verdad le acababa de preguntar eso, o era una mala jugada de su perversa imaginación, y al verla ahí, completamente roja, supo que era verdad lo que acababa de escuchar. Se llevó la mano al pecho, esta vez era él el que estaba sufriendo una parada, se cumplía una de sus peores pesadillas, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Sora preguntarle eso?, era como si Hikari le pidiese consejo sobre anticonceptivos, algo absurdo. Tragó saliva y mientras intentaba tomar aire y tranquilizarse, preguntó con angustia.

-Qui… qui… ¿quieres decir que… tu y él… ya… ya… lo habéis…

-¡No!.- no dejo terminar una cada vez más apurada Sora.-… por eso te pregunto… solo quería saber si… te ha comentado algo…

-No….- dijo como pudo el chico.- ¿debería?

-Es que…

Empezó a frotarse las manos con nerviosismo, bajando la cabeza, buscando algo a lo que fijar la mirada que no fuese Taichi, encontró en sus zapatos el sitio perfecto. Él estudiaba cada gesto de ella, la conocía demasiado, sabía lo muy pudorosa que era con estos temas y si había acudido a él, era porque estaba completamente desesperada.

-Ha intentado… ya sabes… ¿pasarse?.- preguntó con firmeza a la vez que apoyaba la manos en su hombro.

Levantó la cabeza rápidamente para negar mínimo siete veces en un segundo, pobre Yamato, tal vez no hubiese sido buena idea hablar con Yagami sobre esto, lo estaba dejando como un pervertido aprovechado, cuando siempre había sido la persona más respetuosa del mundo. Además, había más de una posibilidad de que todo esto fuese una película montada por Sora, es decir, que Yamato en ningún momento tuviese la intención de llegar a más.

La pelirroja sonrió con nerviosismo.

-No es nada… una tontería, no se porque te he preguntado, olvídalo ¿vale?.- dijo volviéndose.

No lo olvidaba, para él todo esto también pasaba muy rápido, una cosa era que sus dos mejores amigos se hiciesen carantoñas en los recreos y otra muy distinta que se acostasen, "¿Quién se había creído ese Ishida?, ¡Sora es una niña!", ese era el pensamiento que llenaba la mente de Yagami, no estaba dispuesto a que su amigo se sobrepasase lo más mínimo, no con ella. Con enfado, alcanzó a su amiga, que ya se había puesto en marcha hacia el aula.

-Ponte mejor el pañuelo, se te ve el chupón…- le dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla, mientras le adelantaba.

Cuando entró al aula, busco con la mirada a Yamato, este ya estaba sentado en su sitio con la vista perdida en sus apuntes, aunque su mente estuviese a años luz de lo que ponía en esas hojas, por eso no se percató de la mirada desafiante que le echo su amigo. Quería una explicación, pero tampoco quería entrar en una de sus características discusiones con Ishida y además en cuanto entró Sora, supo que tampoco podría hablar ahora con él, por lo que resignado tomo asiento en su pupitre.

La pelirroja entró aún con el tembleque en el cuerpo por la conversación tan comprometedora que acababa de tener. No se si porque tuviese un radar o porque ya reconocía el ruido de sus zapatos, pero Ishida si se percató de la aparición de su novia, levantó la cabeza y la miró, esta le sonrió en muestra de saludo mientras tomaba asiento en su pupitre, Yamato le devolvió la sonrisa, sonrisa completamente nerviosa y de nuevo volvió a clavar su mirada en los apuntes.

Tras las clases, Sora y Yamato se encontraron al fin, parecía que ambos compitiesen en un concurso de ver quien estaba más nervioso. Finalmente fue Sora la que tomó la iniciativa y agarrando la mano de Yamato, de la misma forma que hacia siempre, le invitó a dar un paseo.

El músico se dejaba llevar, su mano estaba como la de un zombi, no había correspondido el agarre, tenía miedo a tocarla más de la cuenta y evitaba mirarla. Pero Sora ya estaba harta, no quería preocuparse más por eso, el día que llegase el momento y que los dos lo hablasen como es debido ya se preocuparía, pero ahora solo disfrutaría de su relación con su novio, por muy azucarada y casta que sea.

-Este fin de semana… vamos al centro a comprar las cosas para tu cumple… ¿te parece?.- preguntó con su dulzura habitual.

Yamato se volvió para mirarla, parecía que no iba a sacar el tema de ayer, respiró de alivio, tenía miedo a que Sora se comportase de forma extraña, pero no, ella era así, comprensiva por naturaleza. Pero para Yamato no era tan fácil olvidar lo de el día anterior y sobre todo cuando vio la marca en el cuello de su chica.

-Eso… ¿te lo hice yo?.- preguntó señalando el chupón.

La chica se ruborizó y con enfado murmuró:

-No se para que me molesto en ponerme el pañuelo si luego me lo ve todo el mundo.- luego mirando a Yamato con ternura respondió.-… si… bueno… ¿puedes o no este fin de semana?

Medio pasando la pregunta de Yamato, estaba claro que no quería que se sintiese más incomodo, el rubio lo entendió y decidió intentar también darle la menor importancia posible.

-Si, estoy libre el finde.

La semana fue transcurriendo con normalidad, parecía que ya todo estaba olvidado, hasta Taichi dejo correr el tema y no mantuvo la conversación deseada con su amigo, aunque todo no iba tan bien como se pintaba. El rubio se sentía sumamente incomodo en algunas circunstancias y prácticamente desaparecieron sus muestras de afecto hacia la pelirroja, quería mantener las distancias, sino estaba casi seguro que de nuevo se dejaría llevar por la pasión.

…

El sábado llegó y con el, las interminables compras para hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños inolvidable, ante la desolación de Yamato.

-¿Te gustan?.- preguntaba la pelirroja con entusiasmo, mostrando unos globos.

Yamato giró los ojos, la duda que le venía ahora a la mente era, ¡como contestar esa pregunta sin enfadar a su novia!, claramente no pensó mucho y llevando la mirada a cualquier otra cosa dijo:

-¿Globos?, ¿es que te crees que cumplo 6 años?

"Porque me hubiese contestado con un poquito más de tacto no creo que hubiese pasado nada" pensaba ella dejando los globos en su sitio. Le miró, no hacia más que resoplar y poner caras raras, se mostraba aburrido y desganado. ¿Qué hacer?, ya sabía que a Yamato no le hacía demasiada ilusión dar una fiesta pero tenía la esperanza de que colaborase un poco más. No quiso dar más importancia al tema, al final compraría ella lo que quisiese.

Rebuscando gorros graciosos, encontró uno ideal para Yamato, era un sombrero de copa, con brillantina roja. Se lo colocó todo decidida para total desconcierto de este.

-¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó mirando hacia arriba.

-Estas muy guapo.- contestó ella con una sonrisa, deseaba por todos los medios que Yamato también sonriese y empezase a pasárselo bien, pero no fue así.

-¿Y esta mierda que es?.- preguntó medio molesto pasándose la mano por el cabello, puesto que la brillantina se desprendía del gorro.

Tocándole los dedos, para ver de que hablaba, se dio cuenta de lo que era, y calmándole dijo:

-Solo es brillantina, tranquilo no es malo para el pelo…

El rubio ya empezaba a hacer gestos raros, pero se enfureció cuando un chico, al que no conocía de nada, pero que tendría como mucho la edad de Takeru, se paró al lado de Sora y mirándole le comentó con diversión.

-¡Eh!, parece un mago.

El comentario del desconocido hizo gracia a la portadora del amor, que rió divertida, pero a Yamato le hizo perder por completo la paciencia, no estaba dispuesto a ser el hazmerreír de nadie y quitándose el gorro bruscamente, gritó:

-¡Quieres que te haga desaparecer payaso!

El inocente niño, dejo de reír al momento y se fue disgustado, y otra que paró de reír fue Sora, miraba a Yamato con desconcierto, solo era un comentario de un niño de 11 años, no debía ser tan grosero.

Tomó el gorro de las manos de Yamato, lo dejó con cuidado donde estaba, y con la mirada fija en él, habló con seriedad.

-Podrías no ser tan borde.

El chico bufó cansado.

-Que se meta en sus asuntos, estúpido niño.

Y se harto, ¿Por qué Yamato se comportaba así?, se molestaba en hacerle una fiesta y encima debía sentirse culpable de ello, no lo entendía, volteándose hacia él, le miró con una seriedad impropia de ella.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-¡A mi nada!.- contestó el rubio empezando a enfadarse.

-¿Nada?, ¡pues a mi me parece que estas de muy mal humor!, ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan desagradable?

Ishida también se harto, estaba ahí por ella, no quería hacer esa maldita fiesta, lo estaba aguantando, pero lo que no iba a aguantar eran los comentarios estúpidos de un niño.

-¡¿Acaso soy desagradable contigo?, ¡no!, estoy aquí a pesar de que te dije que no quería una estúpida fiesta, así que, ¡no me armes una bronca por ese maldito mocoso!

No quería perder la paciencia, en lo que llevaban de relación demasiadas disputas había tenido con Yamato por tonterías, debía empezar a controlarse y a aguantarse.

-Venga Yamato… tranquilo… lo que pasa, que a veces no entiendo tu comportamiento.- le dijo con dulzura acercándose a él, para tratar de calmarlo.

A causa del tono cordial empleado por Takenouchi, el rubio se tranquilizó un poco, Sora le intento coger de la mano, pero este lo evitó metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?, soy así, de siempre, deberías saberlo ya.- dijo aún con molestia mirando para otro lado.

Esta tenía una mirada triste, ¿Por qué Yamato la rechazaba de esa forma?, pero quería que se sintiese bien, que sintiese que ella lo comprendía, por eso no se dio por vencida y tratando de ponerse cara a cara con su novio, volvió a su dulzura natural.

-Yamato, no me engañas, yo seré como eres, tu eres dulce y cuando quieres puedes ser la persona más agradable del mundo, por eso… no entiendo, que te comportes así.

Estaba incomodo, no sabía porque hacia eso, le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato, pero es que estaba enfadado con todo y con todos, sobre todo con él mismo, se sentía débil y dijese lo que dijese su novia o se comportase como se comportase, él no se podía quitar de la cabeza el "incidente" del otro día en su habitación.

-Solo quiero ser así contigo.- dijo de repente mirándola fijamente.- si tratase a todo el mundo como te trato a ti ¿Qué tendrías de especial?

Confusión, era el sentimiento que más abundaba en Sora, no entendía de que hablaba, era un mensaje demasiado encriptado para ella, no sabía que responder, por lo que Yamato lo hizo por ella.

-Tu no, tu tratas igual a todo el mundo, ¿verdad?.- una triste sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara, bajo la vista, para luego volverla a clavar en el confuso rostro de su pareja.- así, es muy difícil que yo me sienta especial.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó acaloradamente la pelirroja, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar más tonterías.

-Nada… no tiene importancia.- dijo este, como si quisiese borrar todas las palabras que verdaderamente le habían salido de las entrañas.-… tu eres así y yo soy así… es lo que hay.

Se acabó, le había hartado, podía aguantar sus desprecios y su mal humor, pero ya era suficiente, ese tono irónico con el que hablaba le había hecho enfurecer, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía decir?, ¿Qué ella no le quiere tanto como él?, ¿se cree que iba haciendo fiestas de cumpleaños a todo el mundo?. Con furia, se dio la vuelta y tras dedicarle una mirada de dolor dijo con contundencia.

-Eres un completo idiota, no te mereces que te hagan nada.

Abandonando la tienda y el mismísimo centro comercial. Ishida se quedó estático, con la mirada perdida, lo había vuelto a estropear, le había vuelto a hacer daño, pero no lo podía evitar, las palabras le habían salido solas, si ella le acusaba de ser desagradable, él le acusaba de ser demasiado agradable, pero claro, conocía a Sora y sabía que se había pasado demasiado.

-Mierda.- se dijo a si mismo abatido.

Llevaba un rato en su hogar, enfurecida, molesta, ¿Por qué pasaba todo esto? Comenzó a hacer sus propias reflexiones y sin quererlo llegó a una conclusión, Yamato se comportaba de manera extraña desde el dichoso día en el que se besaron más de lo habitual en su habitación. Estaba claro, no lo había olvidado, por lo que las dudas llegaron a ella, ¿Qué era lo que quería?, ¿terminar lo que empezaron en esa habitación?, ¿a eso se refería cuando decía que no se sentía especial?, ¿de verdad Yamato quería dar ese paso? Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, no podía ir todo tan rápido, aún recién habían empezado su relación, si casi acababa de descubrir que eran los besos con lengua, pero si fuese así, ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Con esta mezcla de agobio, desconcierto y apuro en el cuerpo, alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa.

Al abrir, le fue imposible contener su sonrisa, frente a él tenía a su rubio, causante de sus enfados y también de sus alegrías. Llevaba puesto el sombrero de copa con brillantina y en la mano traía un racimo de globos de llamativos colores y lo más importante traía una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara. Pidió permiso con la mirada, que Sora entendió en el acto dejando así que entrase en su casa.

-Lo siento, tienes razón, soy un completo idiota.- dijo a la vez que ofrecía los globos a su novia.

Esta no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptarlos, pero aún estaba preocupada por el extraño comportamiento de su novio, debían resolver sus conflictos de una vez por todas, estaba decidida, se lo iba a preguntar sin rodeos, pero Yamato se le adelantó.

-Siento haber estado tan borde… es que, estoy un poco nervioso.- Sora le miró extrañada y atemorizada, porque tal vez no estuviese tan decidida como aparentaba y si Yamato sacaba el tema, se pondría como un flan.-… bueno, desde los 6 años, nunca nadie me ha preparado una fiesta.

La pelirroja respiró de alivio, se refería a la fiesta, pero le miró, ya le empezaba a conocer demasiado bien, sabía que no estaba apurado solo por eso.

-Quiero que salga bien, ¿vale?, a partir de hoy te ayudare, nada de resoplar, ni de gritar, te lo prometo.- dijo Ishida con una sonrisa, a la vez que apoyaba las manos en los hombros de su novia.

Realmente lo último que deseaba Sora era hablar de sexo con su novio, sabía que el día que llegase ese tema moriría de vergüenza, por eso no le quedo más remedio que aceptar las excusas de Yamato y si en verdad era cierto lo que decía no tenía de que preocuparse.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, acercó sus labios a los de él, para aceptar las disculpas con un beso y se besaron, pero para nada se pareció a sus últimos besos, fue un beso casto y sin rastro de pasión y todo por Yamato, que aparto rápidamente la cara, apartándose también de ella.

-Bien, ¿Qué más quieres hacer para mi fiesta?.- preguntó, evitando claramente cualquier momento romántico con Sora.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de ello, pero también lo dejo pasar y le siguió el juego. No iba a estar toda la vida preocupada por eso, supuso que algún día se le pasaría y volvería a comportarse como siempre.

Nuevamente se equivocó, los días iban pasando y Yamato siguió frío con ella, frío en sus muestras de cariño y afecto, pero sin tener el mal humor de los días pasados. Y con este panorama, llegó su esperado cumpleaños.

…

Como Sora no se fiaba para nada de la puntualidad de su chico, quiso llevarlo directamente a su hogar después del instituto, pero si hay algo que no se perdonaría nunca Yamato sería acudir a su fiesta de cumpleaños con el uniforme, por eso tras prometerle a su novia que sería puntual, fue a su casa a cambiarse y a Sora no le quedó más remedio que ceder. Además así ella también podría cambiarse y ponerse guapa para el cumpleaños de su chico.

Ya empezaba a hacer calor, por lo que Takenouchi pudo ponerse un vestido veraniego, estrenado para la ocasión y tras decorar la casa apropiadamente, comenzó a esperar y esperar, ante la mirada de desaprobación de sus padres, que también querían que el chico llegase cuanto antes para hacerle por fin la invitación formal a su cena. La chica ya se estaba desesperando, faltaba menos de diez minutos para que los invitados comenzasen a llegar, estaba claro, le iba hacer lo mismo que en su cumpleaños, aparecer cuando la fiesta terminaba.

-Que chico más irresponsable, en una fiesta de cumpleaños se supone que el anfitrión debe recibir a los invitados.- aprovechaba el Sr. Takenouchi para cizañar aún más contra el pobre Yamato.

-¡Papa!.- le recriminaba su hija, mientras miraba el reloj con apuro, pero antes de que tuviese que volver a disculpar una vez más a Yamato frente a sus progenitores, el timbre sonó, debía ser él.- Ya esta aquí… papa, te lo pido por favor, se amable…- suplicó la chica, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y era él, Yamato, acompañado de Gabumon, que como de costumbre se adentró con total descaro.

-Yamato… ¿Por qué te ha costado tanto venir?, venga, pasa.- dijo esta tirándole del brazo hacia dentro.

Estaba radiante, con una sonrisa imperturbable y mostrando la cazadora que llevaba preguntó:

-¿Te gusta?

Sora no entendía muy bien que pasaba, aunque al ver la cazadora se dio cuenta de que nunca se la había visto, era muy bonita, negra y de cuero, muy al estilo de Yamato, aunque también tenía pintas de dar mucho calor.

-Si… esta bien, aunque, ¿no tienes calor?

-Si.- contestó este mientras se la quitaba.- pero quería enseñártela, mira, huele….- poniéndole la chaqueta prácticamente en la nariz, Sora pronto reconoció el aroma característico del cuero.-…es de verdad.

-¿Te la ha regalado tu padre?

-No.- contestó, aparcándola con mucho mimo en el perchero, mientras Sora podía contemplar lo elegante que estaba su novio, pantalones y camisa negra, la verdad que el negro a Yamato le quedaba como un guante.-… es un regalo de… mi madre.

-¿En serio?.- preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida y contenta, porque Yamato parecía muy ilusionado.

-Si… cuando llegue a casa estaba esperándome, por eso me he retrasado, me entretuve un poco con ella… lo siento.

Sora sonrió de felicidad, era la primera vez que veía a su novio tan ilusionado hablando de su madre, tal vez por fin pudiesen empezar a tener una relación más estrecha y de esa forma pudiese empezar a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-No te preocupes… me alegro de que estés tan contento.- le dijo con una sonrisa completamente sincera, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Estaba tan ilusionado como un niño pequeño, hacia años que su madre no le había hecho un regalo así. Cuando empezó a salir de su estado de euforia debido a esto, pudo observar con más detenimiento a su novia y se dio cuenta de que él no era el único que estrenaba ropa. Tomándola de la mano, comenzó a escanearla de arriba abajo.

-Ey… vestido nuevo… ¿no?

La chica se sorprendió, nunca pensó que Yamato fuese tan atento y claro esta, también se ruborizó, y no era para menos su novio la inspeccionaba por completo.

-¿Te gusta?

-Estas muy guapa.- respondió acercándose un poco a ella.

Pero no lo suficiente para poder besarse, porque un fuerte carraspeó los detuvo, los Srs. Takenouchi ya estaban ahí, se habían hartado de esperar que su hija se dignase a pasar con Yamato al salón y por eso habían decidido ir al encuentro. Al verlos, Ishida se aparto dos metros de Sora e hizo una reverencia como saludo y empezando a ponerse muy nervioso logro decir:

-Bue… buenas… tardes… Srs. Take… nouchi.

-Buenas tardes Yamato-kun.- saludó amablemente Toshiko acercándose al joven, Haruhiko por el contrario ni se movía, miraba para otro lado, hasta que su mujer le tiro del brazo.

-Hi chico…..- fue su saludo desganado.

Mirada de desaprobación y amenaza de las dos mujeres Takenouchi, este lo entendió e intentando poner buena cara repitió su saludo.

-Quiero decir, hola Yamato, felicidades.

-Gracias.- contestó este sin apenas levantar la vista.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte.- dijo la madre de Sora, Yamato solo pudo levantar la cabeza un poco y asentir obediente.- Tenemos un regalo para ti, querido, dáselo anda.

Con cierta desgana, Haruhiko le entregó un paquete al expectante joven.

-Gracias, no tenías que molestaros.- logró articular mientras lo recogía.

-¡Ábrelo Yamato!.- pidió Sora, que tenía verdadera curiosidad por saber que le habían regalado sus progenitores.

El rubio lo abrió y cuando lo vio quedo un poco desconcertado pero no tanto como la Sra. Takenouchi. El regalo en si era un libro, titulado "La conquista del universo".

-Gracias, parece interesante.- dijo cortésmente el joven a la vez que lo examinaba.

-¡Haruhiko!, ¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó la mujer con molestia.-… se supone que le compramos un CD de música, de esos grupos de rock de ahora.

-Si, bueno, pero lo descambie por eso, con ese libro aprenderá cosas y tal vez no quiera perder tanto tiempo con la música.- dijo con contundencia el hombre, ante la desesperación de su esposa.

-Lo siento, pero es que para mi padre si un regalo no es didáctico, es una perdida de tiempo.- explicó Sora, intentando excusar el lamentable comportamiento de su padre.

Yamato le sonrió e intento quedar lo mejor posible.

-No te preocupes, tiene pintas de ser interesante.- dijo mientras lo ojeaba.-… mira, el sistema solar… oh, el Apolo 11, este es el cohete que llegó a la luna…

Sora le devolvió la sonrisa, no sabía si el libro le había hecho ilusión de verdad o estaba haciendo el tonto, pero el caso es que se le veía muy contento, parecía que nada podía hacer que en este día Yamato perdiese la alegría. Viendo como su hija sonreía tan feliz a ese joven, Haruhiko decidió cortar eso por lo sano y con autoridad preguntó:

-Chico… eh quiero decir, Yamato-kun, ¿vas a venir a cenar este sábado o estas otra vez enfermo?

Yamato despegó la vista del libro temeroso y Sora echo a su padre una mirada de reproche, ¿para él eso era ser amable?

-Es verdad Yamato-kun, ¿Qué tal estas?.- preguntó la maestra de Ikebana con amabilidad.- ¿te curaste de la varicela?

Yamato asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y del sarampión?.-. volvió a preguntar la mujer.

Y Yamato volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Y de la operación de fimosis?.- preguntó el profesor Takenouchi rápidamente.

Tras asentir con la cabeza de forma automática, fue consciente de lo que le habían preguntado, por lo que llevó la mirada hasta su novia esperando una explicación, pero esta echaba fuego por los ojos.

-¡Papa!, ¡Yamato no ha tenido eso!

-Era para ver si estaba atento.- se excusó el hombre.- o si ya no recordaba las excusas que se ha inventado para rechazar nuestra cena…

Ishida miró al suelo abatido, esto no era nada fácil, Sora no sabía que hacer, su padre se estaba pasando bien pasado. Fue Toshiko la que le echo una mano a Yamato, hundiendo a su hija en la miseria.

-No le digas eso al chico, seguro que la niña no le había transmitido nuestra invitación, sino estoy segura que Yamato la habría aceptado en el momento, ¿verdad?

-Si mama, todo es culpa mía.- se adelantó Sora, acostumbrada a llevarse los reproches de su madre, dejando así, que su novio pudiese quedar un poco mejor con sus padres.

-Lo sabía… bueno, pues el sábado te viene bien has dicho, ¿no?.- confirmó la señora.

-Eh… si.- musitó Ishida, deseando que esa conversación acabase de una vez.

-De acuerdo, bien nosotros nos vamos, que lo paséis bien.- se despidió la madre de Sora, pero su marido ni se movía se resistía a dejar a su hija con ese chico.- ¡Haruhiko!

El aludido al fin comenzó a andar no sin antes hacer una advertencia al rubio.

-Cuidado con lo que haces chico, sería poético morir el mismo día de tu cumpleaños…

-¡Papa!.- gritó la tenista incrédula y enfadada mientras empujaba a su padre fuera, Yamato solo pudo tragar saliva atemorizado, ese hombre sabía como ponerle los vellos de punta.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Sora tomó la mano de Ishida.

-Lo siento.- dijo completamente abatida.- y gracias, aguantas muy bien los embistes de mi padre.

Y antes de que se pudiesen dar cuenta, los invitados comenzaron a llegar, la mayoría de los digielegidos con sus digimons y también unos chicos que Yamato no se esperaba para nada que estuviesen ahí, sus compañeros de banda.

Tras saludar a la gente y poner buena cara, el rubio busco rápidamente a la anfitriona de la casa.

-Sora, ¿Qué hacen aquí los de la banda?, pensé que esto solo era una reunión de digielegidos, como hacemos en todos los cumpleaños.

-Si… pero… es que… son tus amigos.- empezó la joven, Yamato cruzó los brazos y arqueo la ceja, debía inventarse algo mejor.-… esta bien, se enteraron de que te hacia una fiesta y tuve que invitarles… sino me odiarían aún más.

-Sora…- comenzó Yamato, pero fue interrumpido por Akira que colgándose de él decía:

-¡Ishida!, que fiesta, me encanta ver a Gabumon y sus amigos, deberías traerlo al ensayo más a menudo.- luego volviéndose hacia Sora.- gracias Yoko, sabía que eras de fiar…

Yamato se revolvió del agarre de ese joven, iba a recriminarle pero tampoco podía hacerlo, pasaba mucho tiempo con esos chicos, eran sus amigos y en su interior estaba contento de que estuviesen ahí, y estaba más contento por el hecho de que hubiese sido Sora la que los invitase, sabía que no les soportaba demasiado pero los había invitado por él, eso le hacía feliz.

-Mira, ¿has visto a Patamon?.- señalando al digimon que descansaba en la cabeza de su hermano.- dile que te pegue un soplido en la cara.

-Genial.- gritó el joven corriendo hacia el digimon, ante la mirada divertida de Yamato.

-Yamato, no seas tan malo.- intentó recriminar Sora, a la vez que le daba cuencos con aperitivos.- llévalos al salón.

Cuando entró al salón, Koushiro se apresuró a parar la música, Yamato se extrañó, si en ese momento empezaban a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz, les arrojaría el cuenco de los aperitivos a la cara, y ellos lo sabían, pero no le cantaron, sino que le iban a dar un regalo. Todos esperaban que se lo diese Taichi, pero este no estaba por la labor, se encontraba bastante distante, de hecho desde que tuvo la comprometida conversación con Sora, había estado muy frío con Yamato, aunque este ni se había dado cuenta. Pero en el día de hoy era cuando más percibible estaba ese distanciamiento, tanto que Yagami solo se había limitado a felicitarle cordialmente, ni le había hecho una de sus características bromas, eso extraño a Yamato, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, él también tenía otras preocupaciones a parte del moreno.

Fue Hikari la que se dio cuenta del estado de su hermano, parecía incomodo e irritado, resoplaba una y otra vez, apartado en un sillón, casi sin probar bocado, por eso, decidió que mejor el regalo se lo diese otro.

-Takeru, ¿Por qué no le das tu el regalo?

A Takeru le sorprendió eso pero lo acepto. Salió al rellano del apartamento, para luego volver con un gran paquete, al verlo, el rubio mayor supo perfectamente lo que había y se le iluminó el rostro.

-Toma, lo compramos entre todos…- dijo Takaishi entregándole el paquete.

-Si, aunque Daisuke solo puso 50 yenes.- dijo Miyako mirando a su amigo.

-¡50 yenes y un chicle!.- protestó el joven que no estaba dispuesto a que lo dejen como un tacaño.

-Yo puse 60000 y no lo voy diciendo por ahí.- dijo Jyou, que quería dejar bien claro que lo ha pagado prácticamente él.

-¡Venga Yamato ábrelo ya!.- pidió Gabumon con impaciencia.

El chico no se hizo esperar más y lo desempaqueto. Ahí lo tenía, entre sus manos, el bajo por el que suspiraba desde Nochebuena, no podía creer que sus amigos hubiesen tenido semejante detalle.

-Muchas gracias chicos.- dijo ilusionado, mientras lo rasgueaba para ver como sonaba.

-Waa… Ishida, con eso nuestros conciertos van a ser mucho mejores, ¿me dejas?.- pidió Yutaka acercándose al instrumento con entusiasmo.

El músico estaba de lo más feliz y tras agradecer semejante regalo a sus amigos busco con la mirada a Sora, para compartir su regalo con ella, pero no la vio, y es que en cuanto la pelirroja vio el bajo se había encerrado de nuevo en la cocina, no quería ver más. ¿Cómo habían hecho eso sus amigos sin consultarle?, ¿Cómo competiría con ese regalo?

La música volvió a sonar y la fiesta siguió su curso, Taichi se adentró en la cocina para alejarse de tanta felicidad y también del continuo rasgueo de ese dichoso bajo, quería que acabase la fiesta cuanto antes. Al entrar se encontró con Sora, sentada, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa, parecía bastante deprimida, de hecho daba la impresión de que ni respiraba.

-¿Y a ti lo que te pasa es….?.- preguntó el moreno, a la vez que tomaba asiento a su lado.

Al escucharle, Sora levantó la cabeza y al ver quien tenía a su lado frunció el ceño y mirando hacia otro lado bufó:

-¿De que vais?

-¿Huh?.- obviamente, no sabía que había hecho mal.

-¿Cómo se os ocurre regalarle el bajo?, ¡podríais haberme incluido!, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a competir con ese regalo?.- preguntaba a toda velocidad, conforme el enfado se iba haciendo más fuerte en ella.

Lo último que quería el moreno era hablar de Yamato, este tema le aburría y le enfadaba.

-A mi no me digas nada, yo le habría regalado una muñeca hinchable…- murmuró pensando que solo lo oiría él, mientras se tiraba para atrás con síntomas de cansancio.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó la pelirroja desconcertada, si lo había oído.

Menos mal que el enfado no llego a más, por una providencial aparición, la de Takashi.

-Sora-chan, ¿puedes venir un momento?.- preguntó el joven con amabilidad.

La chica resopló mientras se levantaba, ¿para que demonios le querían ahora?, pero antes de salir le dirigió unas palabras a su amigo.

-Si vas a estar de ese humor mejor te vas, no quiero que le estropees el cumpleaños a Yamato.

Taichi quedó un tanto pensativo, igual tenía razón, puede que estuviese exagerando, pero es que solo el hecho de pensar en su amigo y Sora inmersos en una actividad sexual se le revolvía el estómago, y no podía evitarlo, cada vez que miraba al rubio veía "al cabrón que quiere acostarse con mi amiga". Estaba celoso, no soportaba esa idea, Sora era como su hermana, no quería que nadie pensase en ella de forma diferente a esa, no quería que nadie la viese como una mujer.

La fiesta continuó su curso, digimons comiendo, Daisuke y Miyako peleándose por ver quien desafina más en el karaoke, Yutaka rasgueando todo ilusionado el recién estrenado bajo de Yamato, Yamato padeciendo esos desafines como si el instrumento fuese su hijo y el resto de los Teen-Age Wolves tenían otros planes en mente.

-Yok… digo Sora-chan.- llamó Akira, a la recién aparecida joven.- es que tengo un problema, se me ha caído una… una… una…

-Moneda.- le susurró Takashi al oído.

-¡Si!, eso es moneda… ¡ahí!, por debajo de ese armario… y no llego, ¿podrías intentarlo?

Sora se mostraba confusa y desconfiada, era una petición bastante absurda, pero accedió, al fin y al cabo era su casa, y no sería la primera vez que se perdía algo por debajo de ese infernal armario. Por eso, pensando en cuando perdió su cromo favorito de Captain Tsubasa y que aún debe estar vagando en ese agujero negro, se agachó y comenzó la búsqueda de esa dichosa moneda.

Pero como era de esperar el guitarrista y el batería del grupo de más éxito de Odaiba no estaban interesados en ese moneda inexistente ni mucho menos.

-Tienes razón, tiene un buen culo.- confirmaba Akira, mientras le entregaba un billete a su amigo, parece ser que había perdido una apuesta.

-Si… y mira las piernas… son increíbles…- seguía Takashi hipnotizado.

La pelirroja ajena a la finalidad tan perversa que tenía su búsqueda, se estaba empezando a cansar.

-Oye, aquí no hay ninguna moneda… ¡ala!, el pendiente que le perdí a mama hace tres años.- dijo ilusionada la muchacha, en el bajo de ese armario siempre se encontraba algún tesoro.

-Se me ha caído más a la derecha…- dirigía Shibata, puesto que lo último que deseaba era perder esa visión.- uuu… con un poco de suerte le vamos a ver las braguitas…

Mientras Akira torcía la cabeza y seguía diciendo ordinarieces su compañero se dio cuenta de la persona que se les había parado detrás, cruzado de brazos, mirándoles con cara de asesino.

-Bueno Akira, que parece ser que Sora-chan no encuentra tu moneda, dejémoslo.- gritó el chico tratando de disimular.

-¿Qué dices?, le decimos que se estire un poco más y se las vemos….- susurró este con naturalidad.

-Mejor no…

Takashi sudaba a chorros, Akira no apartaba la vista del trasero de Sora, hasta que oyó un fuerte tosido detrás de él y empezó a temer por su vida. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la persona de la que provenía el tosido, su amigo Yamato.

-I… Is… ¡Yamato amigo!, ¡feliz cumpleaños!.- trató de disimular el joven, mirada imperturbable del rubio.- to… to… toma, mi regalo…

Tartamudeando, sacó su púa de la suerte de su bolsillo ofreciéndosela a Ishida, este ni la miró y secamente no dijo, sino ordenó.

-Fuera.

Sin duda esa era la mejor opción, puesto que estaban casi seguros de que les partiría la cara. Una vez que los entrañables amigos de Yamato se largaron, este miró a Sora, que continuaba buscando esa dichosa moneda sin enterarse lo que ocurría alrededor, al verla tan concentrada en su labor, sonrió.

-¿Los has visto ya?.- preguntó con naturalidad agachándose al lado de su novia, esta se sobresalto, sacó la cabeza de debajo del armario rápidamente y también sonrió al ver a quien tenía al lado.

-Yamato… que… ¿de que hablas?

-Pues de los Diminutos.- contestó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, mientras dirigía la vista bajo el armario, luego levantándola de nuevo preguntó.- ¿no era eso lo que buscabas?

La joven rió divertida, a la vez que se levantaba y se sacudía un poco su vestido.

-Hoy no, ya me saludaron ayer.- le siguió la broma con naturalidad.- ahora buscaba una moneda que se le ha caído a Aki… ¿Dónde están?.- preguntó extrañada buscando con la mirada a los dos jóvenes.

-Baa, olvídalos.- dijo Ishida queriendo retener su furia, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.- por cierto, ¿donde te habías metido?, ¿has visto el bajo que me han regalado?.- preguntó todo ilusionado.

-Eh… m lo estoy oyendo.- contestó esta señalando hacia Yutaka que seguía sin despegarse de ese instrumento.

Yamato, también lo miró y resignado farfulló:

-Seguro que me lo acaba rompiendo…

La portadora del amor no le quitaba la vista de encima, estaba triste porque su regalo parecería una miseria en comparación con ese bajo, pero Yamato se mostraba de lo más feliz y eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

-¿Te lo estas pasando bien?.- preguntó con dulzura, tomando ambas manos de su novio.

-Si… gracias… por hacerme esta fiesta…

-¿Lo ves? y tu no querías hacerla.- hizo un amago de reproché la joven

El rubio sonrió, tenía razón, una vez más Sora había conseguido hacerle feliz.

-Ya, bueno ya sabes como soy.- se excusó él.- por cierto iba a pedirte, si puedo tumbarme un poco en tu cama…

Sin duda esa frase era la última que se esperaba Takenouchi, pero antes de que empezase a sacar conclusiones precipitadas, su novio le dio la conveniente explicación.

-Si… es que, entre el rasgueo infernal de Yutaka… y los desafines de esos dos…- señalando a Miyako y Daisuke.- por cierto ¡buena idea lo del karaoke!.- ironizó con diversión.- el caso es que… tengo la cabeza como un bombo y quería un poquito de tranquilidad.

-¿Quieres una aspirina o algo?, ¿te preparo un…

Antes de que Sora continuase hablando y diese muestra de su eterna preocupación sacando toda su botica, Yamato la cortó.

-Gracias, pero solo necesito un poco de silencio unos segundos…

-Esta bien.- accedió la chica.- pero, aún tienes que soplar las velas.

-Claro… gracias.- dijo el músico, segundos después iba dirección a la tranquila habitación de su novia.

Fueron dos minutos los que Yamato pudo disfrutar de su soledad, puesto que ese es el tiempo que tardó Sora en aparecer. Abrió la puerta, Ishida que estaba tranquilamente tumbado en la cama con el brazo sobre la cara, giro un poco la cabeza, cuando la vio no pudo evitar sonreír, había hecho una apuesta consigo mismo de ver cuanto tardaba su novia en aparecer y no había perdido, ahí estaba con una taza en las manos acercándose lentamente hacia él.

-Yamato…- llamó suavemente, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, no quería perturbarlo.- toma te he hecho una infusión de Melisa, es buena para el dolor de cabeza, por lo menos eso dice mi madre…

El bajista del grupo de moda se reincorporó un poco y amablemente dijo:

-Gracias, pero no me apetece, solo quiero estar un poco tranquilo.

-Oh, venga, lleva un toque de miel, esta muy buena.- trataba de convencer la muchacha, dándole la taza.

-Sora, pero es que no….- rechazó el chico.

-Venga…- insistió la joven.

Y entre rechazos y ofrecimientos, un manotazo accidental del rubio hizo que la infusión acabase derramada encima del vestido de su novia.

-¡Au!.- se quejó esta levantándose de golpe, no era para menos el liquido estaba ardiendo.- ¡quema!

-¡Sora!, lo siento.- se levantó también Yamato apurado.- no quería, te has empapado…

-Vale, no pasa nada.- trató de guardar la calma, mientras se agitaba un poco la ropa mojada.- lo bueno de hacer fiestas en tu casa es que si te manchas puedes cambiarte.

Pero a Yamato eso no le convencía, acababa de derramar una infusión hirviendo sobre el vestido nuevo de Sora y más concretamente sobre el escote. Y sin quererlo, se quedó mirándolo hipnotizado y es que el vestido mojado, quedaba pegado sobre su anatomía, haciendo más evidentes sus pechos. Sora no fue consciente de hacia donde tenía la vista su novio, cuando se percató enrojeció en el acto, no podía creerlo, Yamato le miraba el escote con total descaro, nunca había hecho algo así, por lo menos no de una forma tan evidente.

-¡Tu regalo!.- gritó esta dándose la vuelta, para que Yamato dejase de mirarla de esa forma.- ¡tengo que dártelo!

Al escuchar eso, el rubio salió de su pequeño trance, no era consciente de lo que había pasado, pero confiaba en que Sora no se hubiese dado cuenta de hacia donde tenía puesto los ojos. Luego dándose la vuelta también dijo con cierto sofoco.

-Mejor me voy y te cambias.

-¡Espera!.- le llamó cuando salía.- ya lo tengo aquí.

Yamato se volvió lo justo para ver como Sora sostenía un paquete entre sus manos, pero en ese momento no podía quedarse ahí, no si ella seguía con ese vestido mojado, tenía miedo a volver a quedarse inmerso en un trance observándola, o peor, abalanzarse directamente sobre ella.

-Me lo das luego, ¿vale?, ahora ponte cómoda.

El rubio respiro de alivio al cerrar la puerta tras de si, un minuto más ahí y no tenía ni idea de cómo habría reaccionado. Tan pensativo estaba que ni se dio cuenta de que Taichi le hablaba.

-¿Esta Sora ahí?.- le preguntó con desgana, al fin se entero y asintió con la cabeza.- bien…

Pero al ver como el moreno abría la puerta, Ishida recordó lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos la pelirroja y rápidamente trató de impedir que su amigo entrase, pero ya era tarde.

Taichi abrió la puerta y lo que vio le dejo sin palabras, Sora estaba en ropa interior, tras el shock inicial, el rojo empezó a apoderarse de su cara.

-¡Taichi largo!.- gritaba esta tapándose como podía.

Fue Yamato el que rápidamente volteó a su amigo y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-No es buen momento.- dijo Ishida, tratando de disimular también su colorado rostro, puesto que él tampoco había podido evitar mirar.

El moreno estaba asimilando lo que había ocurrido, él iba a pedir la fregona a su amiga puesto que Agumon se ha empachado y ha vomitado por toda la casa, pero cuando ha abierto la puerta de su habitación se la ha encontrado semidesnuda, ¿Qué hacía Sora semidesnuda? y entonces es cuando al ver a Ishida ahí, aún acalorado, llegó a su terrible conclusión. Puesto que el rubio acababa de salir de la habitación y Sora se quedó semidesnuda, ¡no podía ser! Con furia en la mirada por esos pensamientos, Yagami tomo a su amigo de la camisas empotrándolo contra la pared mientras le gritaba:

-¡¿Qué estabas haciendo cabrón?, ¡¿Ibas a continuar con lo del otro día?.

El compañero de Gabumon estaba estupefacto, no tenía ni idea de lo que se imaginaba su amigo.

-¿Qué hablas?.- dijo tratando de aflojar el agarre del moreno.

-¡Lo sabes bien!, ¡Sora me lo contó!, ¡eres un cerdo!

Taichi estaba demasiado furioso y celoso como para razonar, el que si razonaba era Yamato, que estaba alucinando no por la reacción de su amigo, sino por lo que le decía, ¿Qué era lo que le había contado Sora para que Taichi reaccionase así?

En ese momento, la aludida salió de su habitación, ya vestida y quedó estupefacta al ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Taichi, ¡que estas haciendo!

-¡No!, ¡que estaba haciendo él!.- gritó mientras proseguía con el zarandeo del rubio.

Pero este ya se harto de todo esto, estaba decepcionado y sobretodo muy furioso, no iba permitir que Taichi le siguiese zarandeando así. Quitándose las manos del moreno con enfado, se apartó de él.

-Me voy.- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Sora, que nunca pensó que podría ver, no se parecía para nada a como le miraba de normal, esa mirada era mezcla de resentimiento, dolor y sobre todo traición.

Esa mirada le atemorizó, realmente la chica no sabía que había ocurrido, que había podido hacer para enfadar a Yamato de esa forma, quedó paralizada por el miedo, tanto que no hizo nada para retener a su novio. Este abandonó la casa, dejando a todos los invitados un tanto confusos, puesto que no tenían ni idea de lo había sucedido en la puerta de la habitación de Takenouchi. Tras el portazo que dio Yamato al irse, Sora al fin reaccionó y volviéndose hacia Taichi, le pidió las oportunas explicaciones.

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces?, ¡¿Por qué has tenido que hacer eso?

Pero el portador del valor también estaba harto y también estalló:

-¡Yo solo me preocupo por ti vale!, ¡no voy a dejar que ese tipo se sobrepase lo más mínimo!

Sora no se creía lo que oía, ¿Quién era Taichi para juzgar a su novio de esa forma?

-¿Quién te has creído que eres?, ¡Yamato no ha hecho nada!, ¡y aunque lo hiciese no es asunto tuyo!

-¡Intento cuidarte!.- gritó por todo lo alto.

La música ya no sonaba, Daisuke y Miyako ya no cantaban, los digimons… bueno los digimons seguían comiendo, pero todos los demás estaban alucinados asomados al pasillo para contemplar esa discusión, era la primera vez que Sora y Taichi discutían de una manera tan acalorada.

Sora no estaba dispuesta a seguir ahí ni un minuto más, ahora su mayor prioridad era ir en busca de su novio. Por eso decidió dar por concluida la discusión con su amigo con estas tajantes palabras.

-¡Deja de hacerlo!, ¡no eres mi hermano!, ¡ni mi novio!, ¡ni nada para mi!, ¡deja de meterte en mi vida!

Tras eso, Sora se fue, dejando a todos sus amigos estupefactos, esas palabras las había dicho con ira, parecía como si solo hubiese querido hacer daño a su amigo. No lo podían creer, la dulce y comprensiva Sora había perdido por completo los nervios y lo había hecho con la última persona que se hubiesen imaginado, con Taichi. Este se quedo petrificado, si le quería hacer daño, lo había conseguido y convirtiendo toda su tristeza en furia también se largo. Ya era un hecho, la fiesta del 15 cumpleaños de Yamato Ishida había resultado un absoluto desastre.

Corrió calle abajo, intentando encontrarle con la mirada, no había rastro de él, parecía como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, no podía estar tan lejos, no tenía tanta ventaja. No se daría por vencida, tras coger aliento de nuevo siguió pataleando calle abajo y por fin lo vio, a lo lejos, andaba a paso muy rápido, pero podía alcanzarlo, un esfuerzo más.

Yamato escuchaba el llamamiento de su novia, pero lo ignoraba por completo, seguía con la mirada al frente, no quería saber nada de ella, no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Finalmente alguien le detuvo del brazo, obligándole a detenerse. Ni la miró, ella no decía nada, estaba sofocada, cogiendo respiración, pero sin soltarle del brazo, no estaba dispuesta a que se volviese a escapar.

-Suéltame.- ordenó con una voz seca.

Ella le obedeció, pero antes de que Yamato reemprendiese su camino se colocó delante de él.

-Yamato, no se lo que te ha hecho Taichi, pero no te enfades, por favor…- logró balbucear, aún con síntomas de cansancio.

-No es con Taichi con quien estoy enfadado.- respondió como si fuese un robot, su cara ya no tenía expresión alguna, lo que empezó a asustar a Sora.

-Entonces…

Verdaderamente Takenouchi no entendía nada, hasta que Ishida comenzó a dejar fluir su rabia y su enfado.

-¿Se puede saber que le contaste?.- exigió, mirándola con absoluta furia.

-Que… ¿de que hablas?

-¡Sabes de lo que hablo!.- gritó ya sin ocultar su enfado.- ¿Qué le contaste?, ¿Qué intente violarte o que?, ¡Porque sino no entiendo nada!

La cara de Sora al escuchar eso fue un autentico poema, sorprendida, confusa y avergonzada, no entendía muy bien que había sucedido entre su mejor amigo y su novio. Pero esa frase le hizo comprender lo que pasaba, Taichi había decidido impartir justicia de hermano mayor por su cuenta.

-Lo siento.- comenzó intentando tomar la mano de su chico, cosa que no consiguió, puesto que este la rechazó violentamente.- no se que ha pasado, ni lo que tendría Taichi en la cabeza, solo le pedí su opinión, no pensaba que se lo tomaría así.

-¿Su opinión de que?, ¿se puede saber por que hablas con ese sobre mi?

La pelirroja se estaba empezando a desesperar, estaba claro, no lo tendría nada fácil para obtener el perdón de Yamato.

-No se… estaba confusa… pensé que tal vez tu habrías hablado con él…

-¿De que me estas hablando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.- gritaba el rubio a pleno pulmón.

-Pues, ya sabes.- para Sora hablar de estos temas no era nada fácil.-… de... de lo que paso en mi habitación…

-¡Dime!, ¡¿Qué paso exactamente?.- cortó el chico, estaba más que harto de todo esto.-… ¡y aunque hubiese pasado algo!, ¿Por qué demonios se lo tienes que contar a Yagami?, ¡no quiero que hables de mis cosas con nadie y mucho menos con ese!, ¡somos una pareja!, ¡dos!, ¡no entiendo porque siempre tienes que meterle a él!

La tenista aguanto el rapapolvo de su novio con la mirada fija en el suelo, tenía razón, todo esto era culpa suya, Ishida era muy receloso de su intimidad, por lo que nunca debió hablar con Taichi sobre este tema y mucho menos sabiendo la rivalidad que Yamato siempre ha tenido con el moreno.

-Pero ya veo que contigo eso es imposible.- prosiguió Ishida en un tono un poco más calmado, más bien triste.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó la pelirroja, que al percibir el cambio de tono de este había levantado la cabeza.

-Pues eso, ser una pareja, es imposible contigo, tu ya vienes con un pack, siempre tienes que meter a todos y yo… ya estoy harto de eso, de todo, de tener que explicarme por todo y con todos, de tener que pedir disculpas sin sentirlas… de tener que aguantar todo esto… no me compensa.- dijo el rubio de una forma un tanto cruel.

Sora lo observaba queriendo averiguar lo que quería decir, parecía bastante claro, pero se resistía a pensarlo.

-No… no entiendo… lo que dices…- dijo con un hilillo de voz mientras intentaba aguantar las lágrimas.

-¡Digo que hemos terminado!, se acabo, ¡búscate a otro!.- sentenció el músico haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano, para luego seguir su camino sin molestarse en mirar atrás, dejando a Sora aturdida, sin asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar, y cuando lo entendió, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos con fuerza.

...

Esa noche fue una de las peores de su vida, se resistía a creer que la relación con su novio había finalizado así, por una tontería. Y no se lo creyó, a la mañana siguiente estaba decidida, no iba a permitir que su noviazgo finalizase de esta forma.

Se levantó, apenas había dormido pero daba igual, debía recuperarle fuese como fuese, por eso cuando llegó la hora de ir al instituto no se lo pensó dos veces, tomó el regalo de Yamato en sus manos y se dirigió, como todas las mañanas, a su centro de enseñanza.

Faltaba poco para el comienzo de las clases, Sora miraba su reloj pensativa, no es que Yamato fuese el primero en llegar a clase pero no solía retrasarse. Con la mirada clavada en la puerta de entrada, donde existía un gran trasiego de estudiantes, esperaba pacientemente encontrarse con su rubio. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había parado a su lado.

-Como se que tu no vas a venir a mi, una vez más yo doy el primer paso.- dijo Taichi más serio de lo habitual, Sora se volteó al escucharle, estaba incrédula, como es posible que después de la que armo la tarde pasada le hablase tan tranquilo.- bien… estoy esperando tus disculpas.

Eso hizo que a Takenouchi le hirviese la sangre, ¿disculparse con Taichi?, eso era algo a lo que por supuesto no estaba dispuesta.

-Déjame en paz.- fue su contestación volviendo de nuevo la mirada hacia la puerta.

Para el portador del valor escuchar esos desplantes de su amiga era bastante duro, pero él también estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, últimamente Sora solo le requería cuando tenía algún problema con Yamato, era una especie de amigo kleenex.

-¡Ya estoy harto de tus tonterías!.- gritó volteándola para que le mirase.- ¡estoy hasta las narices de vosotros dos!, me cuentas tus problemas y luego te enfadas si hago algo para ayudarte.

-¡¿Ayudarme?, ¿pelearte con Yamato el día de su cumpleaños?, ¿te crees que eso es ayudarme?, que te cuente mis problemas no significa que te tengas que meter en medio, ¡¿lo entiendes?.- gritó también la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué me meto en medio?, ¡sois vosotros los que me metéis!, ¡deja de culparme porque tu relación con Ishida sea un fracaso!

-Vete a la mierda.- dijo contundentemente la portadora del amor, Taichi le había dado donde más le duele.

-Como quieras, me da igual lo que hagas.- contestó este furioso, acto seguido se fue de ahí, mientras Sora continuaba mirando con expectación la puerta de entrada al instituto.

No le gustaba discutir así con su mejor amigo, era una situación horrorosa, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, en este momento su prioridad era reconciliarse con Yamato, luego ya solucionaría las cosas con los demás.

A falta de un par de minutos para que comenzasen las clases, Yamato Ishida por fin apareció, parecía cansado. Al verlo, Sora se dio cuenta de que no era la única que había pasado una mala noche y rápidamente corrió a su encuentro.

-Hi Yamato ¿Cómo estas?.- preguntó débilmente sin levantar la vista del suelo.

El chico se sorprendió, después de lo que pasó ayer no esperaba que Sora le hablase, no supo que contestar, estaba incomodo y en cierto modo se sentía un poco culpable, había sido muy desagradable con ella el día anterior. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Sora le puso delante un paquete.

-Es mi regalo… al final ayer no te lo di…

-Sora….- comenzó el chico, no se sentía capaz de aceptar ese regalo.

-Venga, no es gran cosa, pero lo hice para ti.- dijo Sora, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cabeza y Yamato percibía una ligera sonrisa, parecía que quería hacer como si la discusión del día anterior no hubiese pasado.- acéptalo, por favor.

Sin mucho convencimiento, el rubio tomo el paquete entre sus manos, se resistía a abrirlo, pero la insistencia de la muchacha hizo que no le quedase más remedio.

Abrió el envoltorio con cuidado, sin romperlo y saco lo que había en su interior, parecía un libro, pero le extraño el título, "Tobira". Estaba decorado con dibujitos hechos a mano, de su bajo, de su armónica, del emblema de la amistad, incluso de Gabumon y al abrirlo se extraño aún más, estaba completamente en blanco.

-Es… para tus canciones, el otro día me di cuenta de que a tu libreta de canciones solo le quedan un par de páginas y pensé que te sería útil, es tu "puerta" a la inspiración.- explicaba la chica, intentando mantener la sonrisa.- ya se que no se puede comparar con un bajo eléctrico nuevo, pero sino tienes donde escribir las canciones el bajo no te valdría de nada, ¿no?… que por cierto, tienes que venir a casa a recoger tus regalos de cumpleaños, bueno aunque los podrás recoger el sábado en la cena…

-Sora.- cortó ya el rubio, la chica hablaba sin parar, como si nada hubiese pasado y eso le estaba poniendo de los nervios.- gracias por el regalo de verdad, es muy bonito… pero…

El timbre sonó, debían ir a clase, Sora tomo la mano de Yamato y empezó a guiarle, pero este no se movió y muy seriamente le dijo:

-Tenemos que hablar.- saliendo del instituto, Takenouchi lo siguió confusa y temerosa, no quería que la conversación de ayer se volviese a repetir.

-Venga, tenemos que ir a clase.- decía esta, mientras le seguía, por una vez en su vida prefería mil veces ir al aula que quedarse hablando con su novio.

Una vez fuera del instituto, Ishida se apoyó en el muro de fuera, tirando la cabeza para atrás, dejando que el sol bañase su cara, preocupado, como si buscase las palabras idóneas para lo que tenía que decir. Tras ese instante mirando al cielo, giro la cabeza hacia Sora.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por como me despedí ayer, fue mi grosero por mi parte.- dijo seriamente.

La sonrisa se apoderó por completo del rostro de la muchacha, tenía miedo a que se ratificase en lo que dijo, pero no era así, se disculpaba y eso le hacía feliz. Sin poderse controlar se abrazó al cuerpo de Ishida.

-No pasa nada, me alegro de que ya todo este bien.- dijo escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

Pero la reacción de Yamato le volvió a asustar, porque no le correspondió al abrazo, es más la separó de él.

-No me has entendido Sora, siento como te lo dije, pero no lo que te dije… Sora yo… no….- giró la cabeza hacia un lado, pensaba que nunca pronunciaría esas palabras, pero ya lo tenía decidido, lo había reflexionado durante toda la noche, era lo mejor. Intentando mantener entereza la miró de nuevo.-… yo no quiero… no quiero que sigamos saliendo.

-¿Es por lo de ayer?, ya no pasa nada, esta solucionado, Taichi no se va a volver a meter en nuestros asuntos.- se apresuró a decir la chica, Yamato miró hacia el suelo, sus gestos eran claros, había tomado una decisión, no había vuelta atrás.

-No es solo Taichi, si lo reconozco tengo celos de él, siempre los he tenido… pero no se trata solo de él, es todo… no puedo seguir así, pensaba que podría pero no, estoy muy cansado de esto…

-¿De mi?.- preguntó tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Yamato alzó el rostro velozmente, sin duda esto era una de las cosas más difíciles de su vida.

-No es eso.

-Tanto que me querías… ¿Qué he hecho mal para que ya no quieras estar conmigo?, puedo cambiar…

-No.- dijo este con la voz quebrada, tenía un nudo en el estómago, resultaba demasiado doloroso.- por favor, no cambies nunca, por nadie, la culpa es mía, no sirvo para esto… para tener una pareja…

Pero Sora encontraba absurdas todas las explicaciones de Yamato. Era una situación crítica, por lo que dejando a un lado la vergüenza, abordó al fin la posible causa por la que según ella, Yamato pudiese estar tomando esta decisión.

-Es… si es porque… tu… si tu quieres… tener una relación más…- el rojo llegó a sus mejillas y bajando la cabeza musitó.-… más adulta… ya sabes… podemos… hablarlo…

Ishida negó en el acto, no creía lo que oía, ¿Sora pensaba que la causa de su ruptura era porque el quería mantener relaciones?, como podía pensar eso.

-¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!.- gritó incrédulo y dolido, porque Sora tuviese ese concepto de él.

-¡Y si no que es!.- gritó también Sora, ya sin hacer nada por controlar sus lágrimas.- ¡llevas raro desde lo que paso en mi casa! ¡y ahora me dejas!, ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-3 veces.- dijo el rubio de repente, mientras se deslizaba por la pared para acabar sentado en el suelo abatido.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué dices?.- preguntó extrañada, no entendía a que se refería.

Yamato la miró, lloraba, intentaba hacerse la fuerte pero no lo conseguía, las lágrimas le seguían saliendo como por inercia. No soportaba verla en ese estado, un poco más y él también empezaría a llorar, por lo que volviendo el rostro de nuevo repitió:

-3 veces… 3 veces… son las veces que te había visto llorar… antes de salir conmigo, únicamente 3 veces… pero desde que salimos juntos… ya he perdido la cuenta y siempre por mi culpa…

Takenouchi se sorprendió, más que por el comentario por la cara de Yamato, tenía la vista apartada, sus ojos comenzaban a ser cristalinos, ¿acaso iba a llorar? Secándose un poco las lágrimas, se arrodilló en el suelo enfrente de su novio y tomándole de las manos le dijo con su dulzura habitual.

-No se… no se cuantas veces he llorado, yo también he perdido la cuenta, pero ¿y las veces que me has hecho reír?, son muchas más, ¿eso no cuenta para ti?

Yamato la miró de nuevo, en ese momento deseaba abrazarla y llorar desconsolado en su pecho, que nunca le soltase, pero no lo hizo, con gran esfuerzo logró borrar todas sus emociones. Una vez más consiguió no derramar ni una sola lágrima, esconderse en esa coraza de hielo y de nuevo serio, imperturbable, se levantó, haciendo que Sora se pusiese de pie con él.

-Lo siento, pero no, no significa nada para mi, yo no te puedo hacer feliz, no puedo porque yo no soy feliz, tengo un carácter muy difícil y tu forma de ser no encaja con la mía.- dijo tajantemente.

-¿Ya estas con eso? y todos estos meses, decías que te hacía feliz, ¿también era mentira?

Sora estaba desesperada, no podía creer que todo terminase, no si ambos se amaban.

-Si, hay momentos en los que me sentía bien, pero siempre acabamos discutiendo y yo me pongo de mal humor y tu acabas triste y llorando… no estoy preparado para tener pareja, entiéndelo, tal vez pueda hacerte feliz un día, dos, pero al final siempre lo estropeo… no quiero seguir pasándolo mal, ni hacértelo pasar mal a ti…

-Vale, esta bien.- accedió la muchacha, un poco más calmada.- mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, últimamente nuestra relación ha sido demasiado intensa… por eso si quieres un poco de tiempo, lo entiendo…

-No es tiempo lo que necesito.- interrumpió el joven, no quería darle más esperanzas.- tu y yo no congeniaremos ni ahora, ni dentro de tres meses, ni nunca, tu tienes tu forma se ser y yo la mía, tu te das a los demás y yo no puedo soportar eso, siempre he sido muy receloso de lo mío, es… como cuando Takeru era pequeño, quiero tenerte solo para mi, y si no es así, prefiero no tenerte.

-Pero tu ya me tienes, ¡que quieres que haga para que te lo demuestre!

-No tienes que hacer nada porque dejarías de ser tu… y yo no quiero que eso pase, podría pedirte que solo te preocupases por mi, que solo me quisieses a mi y puede que tu lo hicieses… pero se que te haría infeliz… que te haría llorar como lo llevo haciendo todos estos meses y no quiero eso, no puedo pedirte que seas lo que no eres.

-No lo entiendo…- volvió a bajar la cabeza abatida.- pensé que estábamos bien…

-Pues no es así, toda nuestra relación ha sido un tremendo error que nunca debí dejar que pasase, nunca debimos ser nada más que amigos.- dijo Yamato, completamente serio, parecía que lo decía convencido.

-¿Quieres decir que te arrepientes de lo nuestro?.- preguntó la pelirroja, de nuevo empezando a sollozar.

-Si y no voy a dejar que se vuelva a repetir.- concluyó, sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento.

Por el contrario, Sora si que mostraba sus sentimientos, más que nunca, ¿era cierto lo que oía?, ¿todos estos meses para Yamato, el chico que tanto ama y al que tanto amor ha mostrado, no significaban nada?, ¿se arrepentía de su relación? Se sentía como en un sueño, como si esto no estuviese pasando de verdad. Entre lágrimas, vio como Yamato se alejaba, le llamó un par de veces, pero no obtuvo contestación, iba a seguirle, pero las piernas ya no le respondían, le flojearon tanto que acabo en el suelo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, mientras lloraba, aún pronunció su nombre.

No se volvió para atrás, la escuchó llamarlo un par de veces pero no le hizo caso, si se volvía la abrazaría, la besaría y le diría que olvidase todo lo que le había dicho, que deseaba estar con ella más que nada, pero ya no podía hacer eso, en su interior estaba convencido, esta era la única salida, él no podía hacer feliz a nadie, era mejor dejarla ir. Era lo que había concluido en toda su noche en vela, aunque eso le destrozase por dentro y una rebelde lágrima, resbalando por su mejilla fue muestra de ello.

Poco después de que Sora y Yamato finalizasen su relación, Junio también finalizó, llevándose todo lo que había sembrado, esa pasión desbordante que sienten las personas que se aman, pero que a veces, como en este caso, te llevaba a tomar decisiones tan dolorosas como esta.

.

* * *

N/A: creo que no hay comentarios, solo diré que a partir de este capítulo digamos que el fic toma otros cauces por la nueva situación de los protagonistas y que más adelante trataré de meterme en la compleja mente de mi atormentado Yamato y en la de mi confusa Sora.

Y bueno a pesar de que se que voy a recibir merecidísimas amenazas de muerte, Sora y Yamato han roto, porque la vida no siempre es de color de rosa…. Y entrelazando esto digo que…

¡Noticia! en el próximo capítulo aparecerá por fin uno de mis personajes favoritos de adventure que aún no ha aparecido… no voy a decir quien es… ¡pero es la digidestinada más súper nice, very fashion y cool!… eh… vale ya lo he dicho ¿no?… una chica que para ella la vida si que es de color de rosa, jeje.

Lo veréis en **¡Julio!**

**Thanks! **(ya me estoy atachikawando)


	7. Julio, Dolor

Como siempre agradecer a los que siguen el fic, dejan sus reviews y no me mataron por separar el sorato en junio jeje.

.

* * *

**Julio, Dolor**

Tras la ruptura sentimental de Sora y Yamato, ambos jóvenes no habían vuelto a hablarse. Ella se encontraba demasiado dolida, no soportaba estar cerca de Yamato sabiendo que no podía tenerlo como deseaba y él se seguía mostrando serio, sin sentimientos, prácticamente no hablaba con nadie. Otra de las personas con las que la pelirroja no había vuelto a tener contacto era Taichi y eso que este lo intentó cuando se enteró de la ruptura de sus dos amigos, pero Sora no quería saber nada de él, lo culpaba por todo lo sucedido.

En estas circunstancias tan amargas, llegó el mes de Julio y con los primeros días de este llegaba una fiesta demasiado dolorosa para la pareja que recién había roto, no era otra que la fiesta donde se celebraba el amor imposible de dos personajes de la mitología japonesa, el Tanabata.

Y más doloroso resultaba este año, ya que antes de su fatal desenlace, la pareja de enamorados había hecho un millón de planes para este día, pero ahora todo se había truncado.

Sora pensaba en todo eso, deprimida en su habitación, como llevaba haciendo las últimas dos semanas, aunque también es verdad que intentaba guardar las apariencias, puesto que no había comunicado a nadie que ya no salía con Yamato, ni siquiera a sus padres. De esta forma transcurría su tarde, sus grandes planes consistían en apretar la almohada contra su cara con más fuerza y llorar lo más silenciosamente posible, mientras su mente recreaba lo maravilloso que debía haber sido este día junto a Yamato. Pero llegó un momento en el que se hartó de estar depresiva en su habitación, escuchando a su compañera digimon que trataba de animarla sin conseguir ningún resultado satisfactorio.

Tenía que intentarlo, una última vez, que le mirase a los ojos y le dijese que no deseaba estar con ella, que ya no la amaba.

Se vistió, se puso más guapa que nunca, con un yukata de lo más colorido, sabía lo mucho que le impresionaba a Yamato verla vestida de forma tradicional y tras escribir en un papelito rojo su deseo más profundo, como marca la tradición para este día, salió de la habitación con determinación.

-Sora hija, ¿vas a salir?.- preguntó su madre, al ver a su pequeña tan arreglada.

-Si mama.- contestó esta sin volverse.

-¿Has quedado con Yamato?.- cuestionó con naturalidad, no era tonta y sabía que algo no iba bien, pero si Sora no se lo contaba no sería ella la que le obligase a hacerlo.

La chica paró en frente de la puerta, ¿hasta cuanto iba a fingir que seguía teniendo novio y una relación perfecta? No. No quería decirlo, sabía que si lo contaba ya no habría vuelta atrás, su ruptura sería del todo oficial y aún conservaba una esperanza de que todo volviese a ser como antes y que mejor día para reconciliarse que el Tanabata.

-Si mama, volveré pronto.

-De acuerdo y dile a ver cuando va a estar libre, todavía tenemos una cena pendiente y algún día que no tenga un concierto no como la última vez.- medio recriminó la señora Takenouchi.

-Claro mama.- asintió la muchacha con tristeza, para segundos después abandonar su vivienda.

Gran parte de los digielegidos habían quedado, por lo menos para dejar sus deseos en el árbol de bambú, todos juntos. Sora estuvo con ellos muy poco tiempo, ya que incluso sin estar Yamato el ambiente era tenso. Los digidestinados, inevitablemente, si se habían enterado de la ruptura. Takenouchi estuvo unos minutos hablando con Miyako y con Takeru sobre todo, que era de los más afectados por la ruptura de sus "hermanos", tanto así que también había culpabilizado a Taichi por lo sucedido.

Cuando Sora se despidió de ellos, todos se quedaron un poco preocupados, no les gustaba esa situación, preferían ser un grupo unido, como lo habían sido siempre.

Miyako, como buena adicta al romanticismo, lo estaba pasando realmente mal, no sabía como animar a Sora y uno que se quedó un poco alucinado por lo sucedido era Ken, puesto que no estaba al corriente de la nueva situación. Obviamente, Inoue se apresuró a ponerle al día y así de paso pasaría uno de los días más románticos del calendario con el peli-azul.

-¿En serio Yamato y Sora han roto?… es una pena.- hablaba Ichijouji.

-Patamon me ha dicho que Takeru cree que es culpa de Taichi, que siempre se mete donde no le llaman y que nunca pudo soportar que Sora salga con Yamato.- dijo Poromon, que disfrutaba del "íntimo" paseo en brazos de su compañera.

-Pues a mi V-mon me ha dicho que Daisuke dice que Takeru no tiene ni idea y que Taichi no ha hecho nada malo, que la culpa de todo la tiene Yamato que es un celoso compulsivo.- rebatió Wormon, que escuchaba la conversación al hombro de su compañero.

-Vaya, veo que cada uno tiene su propia versión.- apuntó Ken un tanto sorprendido, por lo cotillas que son sus compañeros tanto humanos como digitales.

-Si, nos afecta a todos, porque ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?, ¿pasar de Yamato?, pero Yamato me cae bien y claro entonces igual Sora se molesta… ¡es tan desesperante!, porque todos estamos relacionados es como la teoría del caos… causa-efecto…

-El efecto mariposa… si una mariposa aletea en Brasil, puede provocar un tornado en Texas.- continuó Ichijouji con naturalidad, dejando a Miyako mirándolo con adoración.

-¡Me encanta pasear con un chico tan listo!.- dijo mientras estrujaba con efusividad a su pequeño compañero.-… veamos la causa, Sora y Yamato han roto, eso tiene un efecto que es que no se hablen, Sora a su vez no se habla con Taichi, bueno Yamato si de normal es reservado ahora ni se le ve, Takeru culpa también a Taichi por ver a su hermano tan triste, Daisuke defiende a Taichi con uñas y dientes, enfrentándose así con Takeru, la pobre Hikari de repente se ha encontrado en medio de una guerra, por un lado defiende a su hermano, pero por otro lado entiende el enfado de Takeru, en medio de todo esta Koushiro, para variar, ha tomado la posición de Suiza, imparcial y yo soy los cascos azules, que intento poner paz en todos los frentes, cosa imposible.

-Waa… la situación esta muy complicada, pero yo creo que es cosa de ellos dos, con un poco de tiempo estoy seguro de que todo volverá a ser como antes.- dijo Ken, dando su modesta opinión, pero Miyako tenía otro punto de vista muy diferente.

-Oh, Ken-chan, que ingenuo eres, las cosas no se solucionan por arte de magia, ¡hay que luchar!.- gritó dándose un puñetazo en la mano, que hizo que su pequeño digimon cayese directo al suelo.- ou Poromon… lo siento…- se apresuró a recogerlo cuando fue consciente de su caída.

-Miyako ten un poco más de cuidado.- se quejó el pobre digimon, que prefiere mil veces estar en estado Hawkmon, así al menos no se lleva tanta golpiza.

Ken, rió tímidamente, era un show ver a Miyako con su compañero y al verla tan decidida a arreglar el asunto le propuso en tono de broma.

-Pues como no llames a los refuerzos, no se como lo vas a arreglar.

Y a la portadora del digiegg del amor y la pureza se le iluminó por completo el rostro, inconscientemente, Ken le había ofrecido la solución a todos los problemas.

-¡Eso es!, ¡eres un genio!.- gritó tirando de nuevo a su compañero por los aires, menos mal que esta vez no cayo puesto que Wormon lo atrapo con su red pegajosa.- ¡refuerzos!, ¡si!

Estaba completamente eufórica, tanto que no paraba de hacer posturas como si hablase sola, dejando a Ichijouji completamente alucinado, pero eso si, al final fue un día muy divertido para los dos.

...

Tras dejar a sus amigos, Sora deambuló un rato por las calles de Odaiba, la ciudad estaba muy animada, pero ella no era consciente de eso, mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, cualquiera que le viese pensaría que iba sin rumbo fijo, que no llevaba ninguna dirección concreta, pero no era así, tenía muy claro donde iba. Quería encontrarse con Yamato en este día especial, sabía perfectamente donde estaría y ya las pequeñas dudas que le quedaban se esfumaron cuando paseando por el embarque, donde comienza el Rainbow Bridge, escuchó la inconfundible armónica que había oído tantas veces en el Digimundo, no podía ser otro, era Yamato.

Llevaba rato tocando, Sora no decía nada, simplemente le observaba, de pie, sin acercarse demasiado. Pero Yamato no tardó en darse cuenta de que no estaba solo y cuando eso ocurrió paró de tocar. Abrió los ojos, giró un poco la cabeza y la vio, ahí estaba, escuchándole con la máxima atención, igual que hacía siempre.

El rubio se puso en pie rápidamente, la situación era tensa, no sabía como hablarle, además que estaba guapísima y en este caso eso no ayudaba demasiado.

-No… sabía que estabas aquí… ya me voy.- balbuceó el joven sin quererla mirar demasiado.

-No hace falta que te vayas, este es tu lugar, la que sobro soy yo, ¿no?.- preguntó la pelirroja bajando la cabeza con tristeza.

Yamato la miró, se odiaba por verla tan triste y acercándose un poco, no demasiado dijo:

-Bueno, este es tu sitio también, te lo regalé… pero creí que no vendrías, por eso estaba aquí. Pero me voy, no te preocupes.

Empezó a caminar, pero las palabras que le dedicó Sora hicieron que se detuviese.

-No te vayas, por favor… he venido aquí… porque quería verte.

-Sora, no es buena idea.- respondió este apartando de nuevo la vista.

-¿Es que no recuerdas todo lo que planeamos para hoy?.- preguntó levantando la cabeza rezando porque a Yamato se le ablandase un poco el corazón.- Birdramon nos iba a llevar a las afueras, a lo alto del monte, donde podríamos ver…

-Las estrellas y pedir que Hikoboshi y Orihime se encuentren… porque hoy es el único día que pueden estar juntos…- concluyó el portador de la amistad llevando la vista hacia el cielo nocturno.

-¡Si!.- asintió la pelirroja recobrando un poco la ilusión.- aún podemos hacerlo… y… que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

El chico bajó de nuevo la cabeza abatido, ¿Por qué tenía que ser esto tan difícil?, ya llevaban más de diez días separados, pero hoy era la primera vez que Sora le estaba suplicando que volviesen de unas forma tan descarada. Ya no sabía que hacer para no causarle más daño y para no causarse más daño él, esta situación resultaba de lo más desesperante.

-Sora, venga… lo nuestro ha terminado, olvídalo por favor… no sigas dándole más vueltas, intentemos ser amigos.

Una nueva decepción para la compañera de Piyomon, esta era su última esperanza, rezaba porque el Tanabata le hubiese hecho a Yamato ver las cosas algo diferentes, pero no era así, se reafirmaba y la tristeza volvió a invadirla por completo.

-¿Por qué eres tan frío?… no puedo entenderlo… se supone que me querías…- empezó a sollozar una vez más la chica.- mira… lo que has hecho… dime ¿llevas la cuenta de las veces que me has hecho llorar desde que cortamos?… porque te aseguro que ya son muchas más…

-Me voy.- dijo seriamente, no estaba dispuesto a seguir aguantando eso, no solo verla llorar, que le mataba por dentro, sino sus acusaciones, una vez más todo era por su culpa.

-¿A donde vas?… ¿me vas a dejar aquí sola?.- preguntó secándose un poco las lágrimas.

Yamato miró a su alrededor, la verdad no le hacía ninguna gracia dejar a Takenouchi sola en ese embarque pero tampoco podía seguir ahí, era una situación que causaba mucho daños, a los dos.

-Venga, te acompaño a casa…- accedió el rubio sin mucho convencimiento.

Sora negó y con rotundidad dijo:

-No quiero ir a casa.

Ishida ya comenzaba a desesperarse demasiado, no podía entender el comportamiento de Sora. Cuando cortó con ella, pensó que tendría una reacción más adulta, más madura, pero no era así, se comportaba como una niña caprichosa, le quería como fuese, en momentos así parecía una de sus dichosas fans.

-¿Y que quieres hacer?, ¿quedarte aquí?… porque yo me voy.- repitió el portador de la amistad intentando razonar.

-Abrázame.- fue lo único que dijo ella.

-Sora…

-¡Solo te estoy pidiendo un abrazo!, ¡tanto esfuerzo es para ti!.- gritó ya sin ocultar su rabia.- por favor…

Resopló un par de veces, no era buena idea, no quería darle ilusiones, ni esperanzas, pero tampoco quería perderla, puede que ahora estuviese muy dolida, pero confiaba en que algún día pudiesen recobrar la amistad que tuvieron. Se acercó a ella y cuidadosamente la abrazó, la envolvió por completo entre sus brazos, como tantas veces había hecho y una vez más respiró ese aroma dulce que tanto había anhelado.

La portadora del amor se abrazó con fuerza, no quería soltarle nunca, deseaba quedarse a vivir ahí, ese era el lugar donde se sentía realmente cómoda, feliz. Pero sabía que finalizaría, que al contrario de todas las demás veces que Yamato la abrazó en el pasado, esta vez solo la abrazaba por compasión, por lástima, eso era lo que más le dolía, lo que no podía soportar.

-Siempre me ha gustado que me abraces.- hablaba la chica secando las lágrimas en el pecho de su amigo.- me hacías sentir bien, querida… y yo, intentaba concentrarme para poder escuchar tu corazón… como si alguna vez me hubieses amado… como si tuvieses corazón.

Ishida se apartó rápidamente, no podía creer que Sora le dijese esas cosas. Ella le miraba, su mirada ya no era de una persona frágil y dolida, sino de auténtico cinismo y empezando a dibujar una sonrisa maliciosa le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿te duele que te digan las verdades?… bueno supongo que no, para que te duela algo debes tener sentimientos y tú no los tienes, nunca los has tenido, eres un monstruo…

-¡Tu no eres mejor que yo!.- interrumpió el rubio a limpio grito, ya había perdido por completo la paciencia.- dime, si eres tan buena, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?, ¡solo quieres hacerme daño!

-¡Pues si! Eso es lo que quiero, quiero que sufras, que llores, que te duelan las cosas…- gritaba con furia, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a ser llorosos y su voz se quebró.- pero veo que contigo es imposible, a ti te da igual… ¡eso es todo lo que te importaba!

-¿Estarías más contenta si estuviese por los rincones llorando?.- preguntó el chico tratando de calmarse un poco, puesto que la situación cada vez era más tensa.

-Si… así al menos vería que no era mentira… que aunque ahora no quieras estar conmigo, por lo menos me querías.

Sora ya volvía a llorar sin descanso, tratando de cubrirse la cara con las manos. Se resultaba patética, le estaba suplicando a Yamato que volviese con ella, ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan dependiente? El culpable de sus lágrimas, estaba haciendo auténticos milagros para no llorar también, porque si, era cierto, él no había llorado, él casi nunca lloraba, pero eso no quitaba para que le doliesen las cosas, tal vez más que a ella.

-Sora, no era mentira, yo te quiero, por eso me duele verte así, ¿no entiendes que así lo único que consigues es que nos hagamos más daño?.- dijo tratando de sonar un poco más amable que antes.

-¡¿Me estas echando a mi la culpa?, ya estoy harta, eres tú, ¡el único culpable de mi sufrimiento eres tú Yamato Ishida, que te quede bien claro!.- gritó nuevamente furiosa.- … que me quieres…- susurró esta vez, con una sonrisa irónica, bajando la vista donde encontró un objeto en su dedo, el anillo que le regaló Yamato por su cumpleaños y levantando la mano lo señaló.- ¡esto!, cada vez que lo miraba recordaba que me amas… ahora cada vez que lo miro recuerdo que eres un mentiroso.

En un rápido gesto se lo quitó y sin que Yamato pudiese ni reaccionar se lo arrojó a la cara.

-No significa nada para mi.- dándose la vuelta con frialdad y alejándose al fin de ese lugar.

El rubio quedó medio en estado de shock al darse cuenta de que era lo que le había tirado Sora a la cara. No se lo podía creer, ella sabía lo importante que era ese anillo para él, nunca se imaginó que hiciese eso. Estaba furioso, enfadado, lleno de rabia, pero sobretodo dolido, ese simple gesto había sido más significativo que cualquier lágrima, Sora le odiaba, sino no podía explicar que hubiese tirado ese anillo con tanta frialdad. Bajó la vista hacia el suelo, el puente tenía una gran iluminación por lo que no le fue difícil encontrar el pequeño objeto. Lo recogió con melancolía y tristeza, habría apostado su cabeza a que ese anillo nunca volvería a él, que Sora lo cuidaría incluso cuando no estuviesen juntos, se equivocó.

Se fue a casa corriendo, intentando contener las lágrimas, cosa que no conseguía y eso hacía que se enfureciese más, ya esta, todo había finalizado, no valía la pena llorar más por él.

Al entrar corrió hacia su habitación, aunque no pudo esconderse de su madre que se dio cuenta rápidamente de su estado.

-Sora. ¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó intentando seguir a su hija.

-¡Yamato y yo rompimos hace casi dos semanas!, ¡ya estas contenta!.- gritó cerrando la puerta en las narices de su progenitora con un estruendoso portazo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?.- preguntó Haruhiko, sobresaltado por tremendo portazo.- ¡Sora!

Iba a entrar a la habitación, puesto que si había algo que no toleraba el Sr. Takenouchi era que su hija faltase al respeto así a su madre, pero fue esta precisamente la que le detuvo.

-Déjala… es mejor no molestarla.

Llevaba un enfado monumental, deseaba romper todo lo de su maldita habitación. Empezó arrancando alguna foto que tenía de Yamato colgada en la pared, tenía una en la que salía cantando en un concierto, la hizo añicos, también tenía un recorte de periódico en el que hablaban del grupo de Yamato y salía una pequeña foto de este, tuvo el mismo destino que la anterior y en el estante que tenía al lado de la cama, ahí tenía una foto muy especial, la primera foto que se hicieron juntos como pareja. Estaba tomada el mismo día que derrotaron a MalonMyotismon, a pesar de las negativas de la pareja, puesto que les daba bastante vergüenza, Hikari insistió en tomársela y al final tuvieron que posar al objetivo de la castaña.

Al tomarla entre sus manos recordó todo lo que sintió cuando se hicieron esa foto, la realidad es que ese mismo día se tomaron varias fotos, casi todas de grupo con todos los niños elegidos del mundo, pero fue esa, en la que estaban los dos solos, en la que Yamato la abrazó, como mostraba su brazo por el hombro y el correspondiente rojo en las mejillas de ella. Por eso la tenía enmarcada, para verla cada noche, pero ya no deseaba verla más, siguiendo con sus instintos salvajes iba a tirarla por la ventana, pero no lo hizo, no podía hacerlo, simplemente se limitó a guardarla en el cajón de su escritorio y volvió a llorar amargamente.

Observó su alrededor, todas las fotos hechas añicos esparcidas por el suelo, con cuidado fue recogiendo cada trozo y guardándolo también en el cajón. Y mientras los recogía vio su reflejo en el espejo, estaba realmente horrible, pero su vista no se fijo en su pelo alborotado, ni en sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, su mirada se clavó en el colgante que llevaba al cuello. Lo tomó entre su manos, el primer regalo que le hizo Yamato, cuidadosamente se lo desabrochó y lo depositó también en el cajón, con todos los demás recuerdos. Y en ese momento, al ver su mano desnuda, recordó lo que le había devuelto a Yamato y la tristeza le volvió a invadir de nuevo, sintió que ya no existía nada que le uniese al rubio.

…

Días pasaron desde el Tanabata, como era de esperar Sora y Yamato ni se miraban a la cara, por lo que los rumores de rompimiento en la pareja no tardaron en llegar.

Era un día de instituto normal, bueno, no del todo normal puesto que las vacaciones de verano estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y los exámenes de evaluación también. Por eso, no había estudiante que no estuviese estresado, porque una cosa esta clara, a nadie le hace gracia tener que estar estudiando en las vacaciones de verano. Y Sora no era la excepción, tenía que ser fuerte, su estado sentimental no debía influir en sus resultados académicos.

Hacía un sol muy agradable, lo que le permitía disfrutar del descanso para la comida al aire libre. Estaba repasando el libro de historia, hasta que su amiga Naoko le sacó de golpe del desembarco de Normandía.

-Sora-chan, ¿es cierto que has cortado con crei… digo Ishida?.- preguntó velozmente mientras bajaba el libro de su amiga.

-Estoy estudiando, ahora no quiero hablar de eso.- dijo rápidamente la pelirroja, para nada quería hablar de Yamato, bastante le había costado concentrarse.

-Pero Sora…

Takenouchi supo en el momento que su amiga no la iba a dejar en paz, por eso, para evitar que insistiese en el tema, decidió dejar las cosas claras.

-Si, es cierto… ¿me dejas estudiar ya?.- preguntó volviendo a clavar la mirada en su libro.

La joven compañera de Sora entendió que no sacaría nada de ella, si se cerraba en banda no podía hacer nada para que se abriese. Igual era mejor así, sino seguro que Sora comenzaría a llorar y se desconcentraría de los estudios, y eso era lo menos indicado.

-¡Los chicos son estúpidos!, como el chico alemán menudo imbécil…- argumentó con total naturalidad.

A Sora se le dibujó una tímida sonrisa, era un espectáculo ver a ese chica hablando de sus ligues, un día era el chico más maravilloso del mundo y al día siguiente no llegaba ni a sapo.

-Vamos… que no conseguiste pedirle una cita…- dijo Sora escondiendo la cabeza en el libro para que su amiga no se diese cuenta de su traviesa sonrisa.

-Eh… no.- confesó Sakurai, le habían descubierto.- pero me da igual, no era mi tipo… Japón con Alemania no congenian y sino mira que fue lo último que paso cuando estos dos países se pusieron de acuerdo.- explicó señalando el libro que mantenía abierto Sora, por el tema de la II guerra mundial.- mejor me busco otro… me han dicho, que en septiembre vendrán un grupo de Australianos… ¿esos hablan inglés?

Takenouchi asintió con la cabeza, estaba alucinada de la cantidad de palabrería que soltaba esa chica en un minuto. En momentos como ese le recordaba a su amiga Mimi, tal vez por eso hiciese tan buenas migas con ella.

Esa misma tarde, Yamato había anulado otro ensayo con su grupo, ya era el tercero que anulaba en los últimos días y todos para hacer lo mismo, quedarse en casa deprimido o deambular de un lado a otro, realmente no tenía nada que hacer, no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Ya se conocía de memoria cada mancha, cada sombra y cada rincón del techo de su habitación, contemplarlo tumbado en la cama se había trasformado en su mayor pasatiempo. Eso era lo que estaba haciendo cuando tuvo una inesperada visita.

-¿Se puede?, papá me ha dicho que estabas aquí.- preguntó discretamente Takeru abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

El rubio mayor se incorporó un poco, lo justo para ver a su hermano y dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama le hizo una señal con la mano para que pasase.

Takaishi abrió del todo la puerta del cuarto, pero no pasó, se fue, segundos después apareció con una caja en las manos y un bajo eléctrico colgado del hombro y con cuidado lo depositó todo en el suelo.

-Sora…- se detuvo el portador de la esperanza, no sabía como reaccionaría su hermano el escuchar su nombre, pero al ver como Yamato le miraba para que siguiese, continuó.- bueno… que me llamo para que recogiese tus regalos de cumpleaños, aún estaban en su casa…

-Gracias.- respondió el rubio volviendo la vista hacia el techo.

Takeru no sabía muy bien que hacer, no soportaba ver a su hermano así de abatido, así de frío. Había cambiado tanto en estos años, en especial desde que comenzó su relación con Sora, era más abierto, más cariñoso, pero otra vez se encerraba, al igual que lo había estado durante su niñez, pero a excepción de que ahora, ni con él se ablandaba. Pero no quería que eso ocurriese, se negaba a que su hermano volviese a esa frialdad de años atrás, le gustaba más el Yamato de ahora, lo veía más feliz. Convencido a ayudarle, tomó asiento en el suelo y una vez más, se dedicó a observarle.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer Takeru?.- preguntó Ishida, harto de sentirse observado.

-¿Por qué has roto con Sora?.- se atrevió a preguntar el rubio menor.

Yamato giró la cabeza, clavando su mirada en él, Takeru cerró los ojos, esa mirada le había aterrado, esperaba los gritos y el enfado de su hermano, pero para su sorpresa no se produjeron. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a este sentado en la cama, en frente de él, con la cabeza gacha y con mucho esfuerzo pudo escuchar un leve susurro.

-Es lo mejor… ella no se merece un tipo como yo…

-¿Por qué dices eso hermano?, si tu eres la mejor persona que conozco.- dijo Takeru, demostrando que su adoración por su hermano era completamente real.

-¡No digas tonterías!.- exclamó el joven molesto mientras se levantaba.- no lo soy, soy egoísta y celoso.

-No lo eres, tu eres mi hermano, el mismo que siempre me protegía, el que hacía todo para que yo estuviese bien, así que me da igual lo que digas, yo se realmente quien eres… y Sora también lo sabe.

-Sora me odia.- afirmó con contundencia.- y eso esta bien… así me olvidara y podrá estar con alguien que le pueda hacer feliz de verdad.

-¡Tu le haces feliz!, ¡Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo!

-Déjalo Takeru por favor.- pidió tratando de tranquilizar a su apurado hermano.- yo se lo que hay, se como soy y se como es ella. No podemos estar todos los días enfadándonos el uno con el otro porque hagamos cosas que nos disgustan.

-Pero, aún os estáis conociendo.

-Ya llevamos 6 meses de novios, la fase de conocerse ya ha finalizado, ahora debería funcionar y no funciona… a la larga… lo nuestro sería un fracaso, mejor cortarlo ahora.

-No lo entiendo.- manifestó Takaishi con tristeza mientras tomaba asiento en la cama.- no entiendo porque dos personas que se aman no pueden estar juntas, llámame estúpido, pero no lo entiendo.

-No eres estúpido.- dijo Ishida pasando el brazo por alrededor de su hermano a la vez que tomaba asiento a su lado.- el estúpido soy yo, nunca he sabido aprovechar lo bueno que me da la vida, lo estropeo, no tengo un carácter con el que se pueda convivir, puede que en verdad no este hecho para amar…

-Yamato, espero que pronto te des cuenta de que estas equivocado.

-Siempre tan optimista Takeru.- afirmó con diversión revolviéndole el pelo a su hermano, una vez más Takeru había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa.- por cierto ¿Qué es eso de que no te hablas con Taichi?

-Eh… bueno, creí que rompisteis por su culpa y… supongo que debería disculparme con él, ¿no?

-Si y no quiero que vuelvas hacer eso, si yo tengo algún problema con alguien es asunto mío, tu no debes tomar partido.

-Solo, quería que tuvieses claro que estoy de tu lado…- dijo Takeru con cierta tristeza al recordar lo mal que le hacía sentir a su hermano en el Digimundo, cuando mostraba favoritismo por Taichi.

-Gracias, pero no tienes que hacer guerras por tu cuenta, ¿de acuerdo?… además Taichi es mi amigo, no tiene culpa de nada.- explicó el rubio, recordándose que el también debía tener una conversación con Yagami.

Los días pasaban muy lentamente en ese mes de Julio, por lo menos las notas de ambos chicos no se resintieron demasiado por su estado sentimental y pudieron sacar la evaluación decentemente. Pero las clases aún no habían finalizado y el calor era cada vez más agobiante, tanto que los entrenamientos de tenis de Sora eran una auténtica tortura.

Acababa de finalizar uno, caminaba a paso lento hacia casa, parando cada dos segundos para echarle otro trago a su bebida isotónica. Finalmente, llegó a su destino.

Cuando la escuchó abrir la puerta y saludar, su madre se apresuró a salir a su encuentro. Estaba sonriente, demasiado, Sora no sabía a que se debía la alegría de su madre y mucho menos que estaba así por ella.

-Sora, ¿a que no adivinas quien ha venido de visita?.- preguntó la maestra de ikebana entusiasmada.

Sora alzó una ceja con escepticismo al mismo tiempo que se descalzaba en la entrada. Realmente le daba igual, por ella como si fuese Brad Pitt, en estos momentos no había nadie que le pudiese animar, claro se equivocaba y rápidamente levantó la cabeza cuando reconoció la voz de su particular visita.

-¡Kyaaaa!

No le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar, Mimi Tachikawa ya estaba abalanzada sobre ella.

-Mi… ¡Mimi!.- se alegró tras sobreponerse del shock inicial, esta era una visita completamente inesperada.- y como… que… ¿que haces aquí?.- preguntaba separándose un poco para verla.-…. ¿mechas?

Y es que la digielegida más internacional ya no llevaba el pelo completamente rosa, pero si llevaba algunas mechas de ese color sobre su castaño natural, y eso sí, decorado todo con brillantina y estrellitas.

-Si, veo que tu sigues igual.- hizo un medio desprecio al peinado de la pelirroja, con esa encantadora naturalidad e inocencia que le caracteriza.

-Gra… gracias.- contestó por decir algo Sora, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, ya sin tanta ilusión.

Las dos amigas tomaron asiento, la Sra. Takenouchi se encargó de llevarles la merienda y se alegró al ver así a su hija, era la primera vez que la veía tan contenta desde que había cortado con Yamato.

-¡Thanks Miss Tak!.- contestó Mimi con alegría.- aunque ¿puedes traer azúcar para mi te?

-Ya voy yo.- se apresuró Sora, no le gustaba que su madre hiciese de criada.

-No hija déjalo… ya me encargo.- dijo la mujer, que con tal de ver a Sora feliz no le importaba hacer de chacha ni que le llamasen de una forma tan irrespetuosa como "Miss Tak".

-¿Y que haces aquí?.- preguntó la pelirroja aún no creyéndose que su mejor amiga estaba delante suya.

-He venido a verte, en EEUU ya estamos de vacaciones y he decidido pasar unos días en Japón con mi ¡best-friend!

La portadora del amor la miraba extrañada y es que su historia resultaba muy poco convincente, sobre todo porque desde las vacaciones de primavera, Mimi no había parado de contarle la de planes que tenía para el verano y entre sus extensos mails y parrafadas, nunca dijo nada de venir algún día para Tokio.

-Mimi, ¿y que hay de todo lo que me contabas?… lo de la casa de la playa con tus amigos, ir a Hawai con tus padres…

-Si, bueno… pero eso lo puedo hacer todo el año y quería venir a verte.- interrumpió Tachikawa levantándose.- y ahora, ayúdame a guardar mis cosas.

-¿Cosas?.- preguntó Sora extrañada poniéndose también de pie.

-¡Hello!… mi maleta.- exclamó la Neoyorkina dirigiéndose con total descaro a la habitación de su amiga.

Cuando Sora entró a lo que se supone que era su habitación quedó paralizada, mínimo había 7 maletas rosas esparcidas por el suelo.

-Pero… pero… ¿Cuántos días te vas a quedar?.- logró articular la tenista.

-No se… lo que surja….- respondió la chica con naturalidad.- y eso que solo he traído le ropa de esta temporada… tendría que haberte traído lo del año pasado y regalártelo, yo ya no me lo voy a poner.- explicaba Mimi mientras revisaba alguna de sus maletas.

-Eh… gracias, pero creo que esto no es mi estilo.- excusó Sora tomando en sus manos un diminuto top rosa fosforito.

Mientras Sora seguía mirando incrédula que ropa más diminuta se lleva en New York, se dio cuenta de que la castaña ya no revisaba con ella sus maletas, y eso era extraño, puesto que Mimi podía estarse horas contemplando sus conjuntos sin cansarse. Con una seriedad para nada propia de ella no quitaba la vista de Sora. Esta, empezándose a incomodar por la petrificante mirada de su amiga, la miró también.

-¡Qué!

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?.- preguntó la castaña con mechas rosas, brillantina y estrellitas, en un tono un tanto recriminatorio.

-¿El que?.- se hizo la tonta Sora, sabía perfectamente a que se refería su amiga.

Y Mimi se hartó del todo, se sentía decepcionada y dolida, no podía creer como una de las noticias más importantes de la vida de Sora en los últimos días no le había sido comunicada por ella y se había tenido que enterar por terceros.

-Me llamo Miyako-chan, me dijo que no sabía que hacer, que estabas destrozada y no tenía ni idea de cómo animarte, entonces yo me asuste, le pregunte que, que te había pasado y no veas lo que se sorprendió, me dijo "¿no te has enterado?, Sora y Yamato han roto"… pensé que era una broma, le dije que era imposible porque solo tres días antes había estado contigo hablando por el chat y no me habías comentado nada, es más según tu, tu relación iba perfecta… pero no, era verdad, mi mejor amiga había roto con su novio y no me lo había contado, ¿te das cuenta de lo imbécil que me sentí?.- finalizó la joven realmente molesta, intentando contener las lágrimas.- pensaba que confiabas un poco más en mi… y aún así, yo tonta de mi… paso de ir a Hawai para coger el primer avión a Odaiba y estar contigo.

Sora escuchó toda esa historia con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad, para nada se hubiese imaginado que Mimi se sintiese así. Si, era su mejor amiga, pero tampoco había acudido a ella en esas circunstancias, no porque no hubiese querido, simplemente no se sentía con fuerzas de hablar de esto con nadie.

-Mimi, lo siento… pero, no quería molestarte.

-¡Tú no eres la única que te preocupas por los demás!.- gritó Tachikawa, ya llorando.- ¡para mi también eres importante!, ¡eres como una hermana mayor y yo pensaba que me querías un poquito más!, ¡no es justo!

Sora estaba cabizbaja, aguantando los entrañables ataques de histerismo de su mejor amiga, a su manera, todo lo que le había dicho era muy bonito. Y las lágrimas tampoco tardaron en llegar a ella.

-Lo siento… es que… no quería creérmelo… quería que no fuese real, que no hubiese pasado… por eso no te lo conté…- gorjeó la pelirroja entre sollozos.

Al segundo ya sentía los cálidos brazos de su amiga envolviéndola, se resistía a mostrase tan vulnerable con Mimi, al fin y al cabo, de las dos, ella siempre había sido la fuerte y Mimi la que lloraba en sus brazos, pero hoy era al revés y sin posponerlo más, se abrazó a su amiga, llorando desconsolada. Por fin estaba sacando todo lo que llevaba guardado desde que cortó con Yamato, porque no había querido hablar con nadie de esto, ni llorarle a nadie, pero ya no podía mas, necesitaba desahogarse, que alguien le diese cariño.

-Ya esta, tranquila… todo va estar bien.- susurraba dulcemente Mimi, sin preocuparse de que Sora estuviese cubriéndole de lágrimas su camiseta nueva de marca.

Una vez que se hubiese calmado un poco, la portadora de la inocencia la separó un poquito de ella.

-Tienes suerte de que no lleves rimel sino ahora tendrías los ojos de un mapache.- dijo Mimi, mientras le daba un pañuelo, rosa por supuesto.

-Gracias.- lo aceptó esta entre una media sonrisa por el comentario de su amiga.

-Mucho mejor así.- dijo Mimi contagiándose de la sonrisa de su amiga, a la vez que le apartaba sus alborotados pelos de la cara.

Luego se dio media vuelta y dio una palmada de efusividad.

-Bien, comencemos.- empezó a observar a su alrededor ante la mirada de desconcierto de Takenouchi.- bueno veo que el paso 1 ya lo has hecho ¡deshacerte de todo lo que te recuerde a él!

La pelirroja parecía bastante más calmada y lo mejor era que sentía como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima, necesitaba llorar de esa forma y lo más importante necesitaba un hombro amigo en el que llorar.

-Mimi… no… no quiero hablar más de esto…

Pero la "chica de rosa" hizo caso omiso de las palabras de la pelirroja y como si tuviese rayos x, que le permitiesen ver donde buscar, abrió de golpe el cajón "Yamato" del escritorio, es decir, donde Sora había guardado con mimo todos sus recuerdos, algunos después de haberlos hecho añicos, pero bueno, lo importante es que los conservaba.

-¡Aja!.- gritó la casi castaña viendo el contenido del cajón.- sabía que eras débil.

Sora que no sabía si estar más alucinada por los poderes adivinatorios de su amiga o porqué con total descaro estaba sacando todo del cajón, al fin se decidió a hacer algo.

-¡Deja eso!.- gritó acercándose a Tachikawa, esta ni se inmutó.

-Oh venga So, no sirve de nada quitar las cosas si las sigues guardando, esta noche hacemos una hoguera, ¿te parece?… vaya te escribía cartas de amor…- hablaba la chica inspeccionando una carta sin abrir, que al verla Sora, se apresuró a arrebatársela.

-No toques eso… se la escribí yo…

La compañera de Palmon se extraño mucho por esa afirmación y más aún cuando vio que había un taco mínimo de 20 cartas, todas cerradas y empezándolas a sacar fue preguntando.

-¿Y esta?

Sora se la arrebató apurada.

-¿Y esta otra?

-¡Si!, todas son mías, ¡déjalas ya!.- gritó la chica sufriendo un pequeño ataque de histerismo, mientras le quitaba todas de golpe.

-No entiendo, ¿tienes las cartas que le escribías?… ¿Qué pasa le interceptas el correo o que?.- preguntó Tachikawa divertida por descubrir las rarezas de su mejor amiga.

-No es eso.- contestó mirando las cartas con nostalgia.- yo… nunca llegué a dárselas… mira….- entregándole una de las cartas.

Mimi, sin pensárselo dos veces la abrió para cotillearla.

-_Querido Yamato, no se como decirte esto…_

-¡No la leas!.- puso la mano encima del papel ante el desconcierto de la castaña.

-¡Pensé que querías que la leyese!

-¡No!, la fecha, mira la fecha.- dijo Sora indicando donde estaba escrito el día.

-Umm… 17 de agosto del 2002... ¿y?.- preguntó esta haciendo aspavientos con la carta.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues que aún no estábamos saliendo…- respondió la portadora del amor quitándole la hoja de las manos y enseñándole las demás.- y esta es de julio del 2002, esta de septiembre, esta de octubre, esta otra también de agosto…

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?.- interrumpió Tachikawa, sin entender nada.

Sora la miró abatida, quitándole todas las cartas de la mano, las sujeto con una goma para que no se esparciesen y las volvió a guardar en el cajón, luego se volteó de nuevo a Mimi y tristemente dijo:

-No son cartas, son declaraciones, cuando las escribía estaba convencida de dársela y que supiese por fin cuales eran mis sentimientos, pero… al final siempre me achantaba y las iba guardando en el cajón, cada una es más estúpida que la anterior.

-Oh, So…

-Si… es ridículo…- contestó la pelirroja bajando la vista.

Mimi la miró como si no tuviese ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Eh?… quiero decir oh So… ¡como me has dejado la blusa!, tía ¡que es nueva!.- gritó mirándose la blusa toda mojada por las lágrimas de su amiga.

La portadora del amor volvió a alucinar, pero también a sonreír, echaba de menos el egocentrismo de su mejor amiga.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Con Mimi ahí, la residencia de los Takenouchi no tardó en trasformase en el hogar "Happy Flower" para alegría y desesperación de sus habitantes. Cayó la noche y las dos amigas no paraban de reír con la película que habían alquilado _Aterriza como puedas_, y es que Mimi trajo esta o una colección de las mejores comedias románticas de Meg Ryan, y ya os podéis imaginar la cara que puso Sora al ver las carátulas de películas tan románticas.

Viendo que Sora reía sin parar mientras su tarrina gigante de helado se iba derritiendo, Mimi aprovechó para volver al tema que le interesaba, es decir "el rompimiento de Yamato y Sora".

-Bueno, hablando de todo un poco… ya has pasado la fase 1, ahora debes hacer la 2...

Sora hizo como si no le hubiese escuchado, pero la compañera de Palmon se hizo presente apagando la televisión.

-¿Qué haces?.- protestó esta.

-Sora, tu siempre dices que hay que hablar las cosas, pues bien tenemos que hablar de Yamato y de la actitud que tienes que tomar a partir de ahora.

-Mimi.- masculló la chica desganada.- con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando.

-Por eso, tienes que continuar tu vida para seguir pasándotelo bien y la forma de pasárselo realmente bien es con la fase 2.- anunció Tachikawa con gran entusiasmo.

-¿Fase 2?, ¿Qué demonios es la fase 2?

-La fase dos de las rupturas… la primera ya la has hecho, deshacerte de las cosas, bueno casi lo has conseguido, la segunda es…. ¡enróllate con tu ex-novio!.- gritó por todo lo alto dando un salto de alegría, ante la mirada de estupefacción de su mejor amiga.

-Mimi.- llamó Sora con cierta indiferencia.- sabes que Yamato era mi primer novio.

-Ah… vaya, no había pensado en eso.- se dijo, rascándose la nuca y sacando la lengua con diversión.

El manual abc de rupturas de la "pink lady" tenía algunas pequeñas lagunas, pero Mimi no tardó en encontrar la solución

-Pues a falta de ex-novios, tienes que enrollarte con la persona que más le duela a él que lo hagas… ¡su mejor amigo!.- volvió a gritar la chica, ante la nueva mirada desganada de la pelirroja.

-Mimi… su mejor amigo, también es mi mejor amigo.- explicó a la vez que jugueteaba con su helado, como ignorando a Mimi.

-¡Pues mejor!

-… y no me hablo con él, también estoy enfadada.

-¿Qué te pasa con Jyou?.- preguntó Mimi extrañada.

-¿Jyou?.- preguntó Sora más extrañada aún.- el mejor amigo de Yamato no es Jyou, es Taichi.

-¿En serio?… vaya yo siempre pensé que era Jyou, por eso que llevaba el mismo corte de pelo y todo…- hablaba Mimi desde su mundo.

-¡El corte de pelo de Yamato no se parece en nada al de Jyou!.- gritó Sora no dando crédito a lo que oía.

-Aaaaah.- le señaló Mimi como si hubiese escuchado un sacrilegio.- le has defendido…

-¿Qué?

-Has defendido a Yamato.

-No, no, no es cierto.- intentaba disimular la portadora del amor.

-Claro que si, después de todo lo que te ha hecho, tu vas y le defiendes…

-No es defensa, es realidad, el corte de pelo de Yamato es mucho más chulo que el de Jyou. Además lo tiene tan sedoso y cuidado….- habló Sora con cierta melancolía, luego dejando la tarrina de helado se empezó a desesperar.- ¡es que es increíble!, el mes pasado cantábamos juntos en el karaoke _Yume no naka e_ y hoy ya no quiere saber nada más de mi, no lo entiendo.

-Si, yo prefiero _I surrender_, de Celine Dion… ¿me has escuchado cantarla?, ¡la clavo!

Antes de que Mimi hiciese una demostración de cómo ganó hace un par de meses el concurso de talentos de su instituto, imitando a su idolatrada Celine Dion, Sora decidió cortar esto por lo sano.

-Es que no se que hacer, lo último que me esperaba que pasase era que terminase conmigo, estábamos tan unidos, más que nunca.

-Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?.- preguntó esta tomando el relevo de comer helado.

Sora bufó, ¿Qué ha pasado?, era lo que llevaba preguntándose desde que cortaron. Tirando la cabeza para atrás abatida intento encontrar una explicación a todo esto.

-¡Es un crío!, celoso, inseguro, inmaduro…

-Eso no se parece mucho a lo que me decías por teléfono.- cortó Mimi un tanto atónita, Sora la miró con cierta molestia.- ¡si!, cuando lo veías como un adulto, protector, seguro de si mismo y muy maduro..- finalizó la chica con naturalidad irritando a su amiga más si puede.

Pero es que era verdad, hace nada pensaba exactamente lo contrario de él, ¿Cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo hubiesen cambiado tanto las cosas?

-Si, bueno.- susurró la pelirroja, molesta por tener que darle la razón a Tachikawa.- pero es que es él, ha cambiado, de repente se dio cuenta de que no congeniábamos, de que no era bueno para mi, es un idiota.

-Bueno, un poco de razón tiene.- dijo la castaña, mientras se levantaba para buscar más helado, sin saber que ese comentario le había devuelto la furia a Takenouchi.

-¿Razón?, ¿ahora le vas a dar la razón?.- preguntó incrédula, levantándose tras su amiga.- nosotros nos llevamos muy bien, ¡siempre me dijo que yo le comprendía!

-¿Y entonces como es que no comprendes por que te ha dejado?

Esa pregunta hizo que la furia de Sora se difuminara en el acto, transformándose en desolación, tal vez tenía razón, tal vez no le comprendía tanto como ella pensaba, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Para Sora, la mente de Yamato era uno de esos enigmas del universo, tan pronto estaba animado y contento, como deprimido y triste, un día la amaba más que a nada y al día siguiente ya no quería seguir saliendo con ella. Era cierto, nunca se había molestado en conocer al verdadero Yamato, pensaba que ya lo conocía, siempre se escudaba en que de todas las chicas que se acercaban a él, ella era la única que sabía como era, pero era mentira, Ishida nunca se abrió del todo a ella, sea por timidez, por no preocuparla o por desconfianza, en muy contadas ocasiones había compartido con ella algún problema y de ese modo era imposible que fuesen una pareja de verdad.

-Nunca creyó en lo nuestro, ahora lo entiendo, para él esto era algo temporal… y ya se ha cansado.- concluyó la portadora del amor dejándose caer al sofá con tristeza.

Mimi, se sentó al lado de su amiga, igual no estaba teniendo demasiado tacto, pero en estas circunstancias lo mejor era una terapia de choque.

-Venga, no te pongas mal…- empezó con dulzura pasándole la mano por la espalda.- seguro que tampoco es así… pero no creo que sea demasiado malo que estéis un tiempo separados.

Sora levantó la cabeza con indignación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?… yo le quiero, quiero entenderle, si estoy a su lado, seguro que poco a poco se ira abriendo a mi y podré comprenderle mejor… pero si no me deja estar con él, es imposible.

-Pues por eso So.- trató de tranquilizar la compañera de Palmon.- tampoco puedes hacer nada, si ahora quiere estar solo, que este solo, tal vez le venga bien para darse cuenta de cómo son las cosas y que te valore un poco más, a ti y a tu amor… y además, yo creo que para ti también es bueno que estés sin él.

Pero la tenista ya no aguantó más y levantándose de nuevo, gritó completamente furiosa.

-¡Oh si, es perfecto!, estoy destrozada, no quiero comer, ni salir, ni estudiar, no me hablo con mi mejor amigo, ¡y ni siquiera le echo de menos! y todo por su culpa, porque no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea él… ¡¿así es como te gusta verme?

-¡¿Sora te estas oyendo?.- gritó también Mimi levantándose para intentar que su amiga entrase en razón.- por supuesto que no me gusta verte así, no puedes ser tan dependiente de un chico, si vale, te ha dejado, pero la vida sigue, hay más cosas a parte de Yamato, porque estés con él no tiene que girar toda tu vida a su alrededor, ¡realmente creo que eso es lo que le gustaría!… pero no debes permitirlo, por eso tienes que estar sola, para ser la Sora de siempre, porque si quieres recuperarlo, primero creo que debes recuperarte a ti misma.

Una vez más, Sora volvió a sollozar, porque de nuevo Mimi tenía toda la razón, de hecho se detestaba así misma por su comportamiento de los últimos días. Lo que más deseaba era volver con Yamato, sin importarle nada más, se había despreocupado de todo lo que le rodeaba, sus amigos, familia, Piyomon, su mundo era solo Yamato.

-¿Y… que… pue… do hacer?.- preguntó de manera entrecortada.- todo me recuerda a él, no puedes olvidar a alguien así de fácil y mucho menos cuando no quieres olvidarlo.

-¡Para eso estoy yo aquí!.- dijo la más joven con alegría.- vamos a pasar un verano genial, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al Digimundo?

-Es que… Yamato y yo… íbamos mucho al Digimundo.- se excusó la chica ya un poco más calmada.

-Esta bien… pues… ¿al parque de atracciones?

-Es que… Yamato y yo íbamos al parque…

-Vale… pues ¡al cine!

-Es que… Yamato y yo… íbamos al cine… nuestra primera cita fue en el cine.

-¡Pues a la heladería!… la mayor parte del tiempo que habéis estado saliendo fue en invierno, no creo que comieseis mucho helado…

-No, pero… en la puerta de la heladería Yamato me perdió mi bolígrafo de _Hello Kitty_ y estuvimos una tarde entera buscándolo…

-Pues vamos a tomar un café al Venus Fort.- propuso de nuevo la chica con una paciencia, que no sabe muy bien de donde la estaba sacando.

-Es que…

-¡Si, vale!, que estúpida soy, siempre ibas con Yamato al Venus Fort…

-¡No!.- cortó esta vez Sora.- iba a decir que es muy caro, mi economía no da para eso… a parte de que siempre me invitaba Yamato…

La pobre Mimi se estaba empezando a desesperar, y no era para menos, para Sora, no existía nada en Odaiba que no le recordase a ese dichoso rubio. Aunque su desesperación desapareció por completo en el momento en el que una genial idea le cruzó la mente.

-¡Ya esta!, ¡vente a New York conmigo!

Sora se quedó perpleja, eso si que era inesperado y mientras volvía en si, respondió a esta particular propuesta.

-Mimi, sino tengo dinero para tomar un café, ¿te crees que lo tengo para irme a New York?

-Oh relax, la empresa de mi daddy te lo paga.

-No digas tonterías.- se excusó la chica, porque una cosa era que le invitasen a palomitas y otra que le inviten a ir a la otra punta del mundo.

-Venga, estará bien, conocerás a mis amigos y ahí no habrá nadie que te recuerde a Yamato.

-Mimi….- dijo la chica para nada convencida.

-¡Voy a hacer tu maleta!

Sin más dilación, la joven chica de rosa corrió hacia la habitación, para estupefacción de su anfitriona, aunque interiormente la idea de irse a New York le era más que apetecible.

Tras unas cuantas discusiones, en las que Mimi parloteaba lo maravillosa que es su gran idea y Sora se dejaba convencer, la pelirroja al fin cedió, después de todo le vendría bien alejarse de Odaiba. Y si algo tiene Mimi, es encanto y poder de persuasión por lo que no le fue nada difícil convencer a los Srs. Takenouchi de su idea y a sus padres mucho menos, además ellos estaban de vacaciones, por lo que tendrían toda su casa de New York para ellas dos solas. Dos días después un avión con destino a la ciudad de los rascacielos sobrevolaba el país, llevando en él a las dos amigas y la esperanza de Sora de que también se llevase sus recuerdos y pudiese al fin empezar a remontar.

...

Quedaba menos de una semana para las vacaciones de verano, era extraño, el instituto de Odaiba estaba de lo más alborotado, los estudiantes ya solo pensaban en hacer planes para el mes que viene.

Yamato ya llevaba cuatro vueltas alrededor del instituto, aún le quedaban seis, bueno se supone que tenía que hacerlas corriendo, pero iba con total tranquilidad, solo corría cuando pasaba por la puerta del instituto, que era en el único lugar que el entrenador le podía ver, mientras sus compañeros proseguían con su clase de gimnasia en el patio del centro. Y es que eso era lo que tenía estar distraído en una clase del entrenador Hayami, ya que aunque estuviesen a días de las vacaciones, sus clases seguían siendo de lo más duras y si Yamato de normal no hacía caso a la gimnasia ahora mucho menos. Su mente llevaba días en Sora, hacía tiempo que no la veía por el instituto, estaba preocupado, no tenía ni idea de su repentino viaje a USA y como tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle a nadie sobre ella, la duda de donde se había metido la pelirroja era su única preocupación.

-Esta en New York.

Oyó a su lado la voz de su amigo Taichi. Se volteó extrañado, ni se había dado cuenta de cuando le había alcanzado, bueno ¿y que demonios hacía Taichi castigado en una clase de gimnasia?, ¡esa era su clase favorita! Aunque lo que más le extrañaba no era todo esto, sino lo que le había dicho y sobretodo como se lo había dicho, con total tranquilidad, a pesar de que llevaban un mes sin hablarse.

-¡No me mires así!, le bajé la pantalonera a Masao y el entrenador me castigó.- explicaba el moreno con su habitual humor, Yamato seguía mirándolo desconcertado.- … quería hablar contigo.

El rubio volvió la vista al frente y continuó con su tranquilo paseo.

-Se… que no he estado muy comunicativo contigo últimamente, pero, no pienses que estoy enfadado, es solo que no me apetecía…

-¡No vengo aquí por eso!.- cortó Yagami las excusas de su amigo.- se que no lo estas pasando bien y si alguien debe disculparse soy yo… pero se como eres y quería darte tiempo, la verdad me siento un poco culpable de todo lo que ha pasado.

Ishida paró su paseo y mirando a su amigo dijo muy seriamente.

-Taichi, se que lo has pasado mal, por todo, no es culpa tuya… es cosa mía y ya esta.

-¡Oh vamos!, hasta Takeru me echó la culpa de que me hubiese metido en medio… y tenía razón, pero es que… se trata de Sora… y me sale la vena ultra protectora… pero, yo no quería que esto acabase así ni mucho menos.

-Ya lo se, no te preocupes.- contestó el joven, apartando la vista y reiniciando su paseo.

El portador del valor quedó un momento parado, mirando a su amigo, como andaba, triste, cabizbajo, no le entendía, el Yamato de años atrás no era así, le culparía a él de todo, le pegaría y le gritaría, pero ya no hacía eso, quería que todos las culpas cayesen sobre él, auto convencerse de que no era una buena persona, de que no era digno de Sora.

En un par de pasos le alcanzó y de nuevo a su lado preguntó con molestia.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-¿Huh?

-¿Por qué te culpas de todo?, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto disfrutar de las cosas?

-Taichi…

-No lo entiendo, no puedo entenderlo, ella te quiere… no entiendo porque te cuesta tanto asumirlo.

El portador de la amistad paró de nuevo, respiró fuertemente y alzó la mirada al cielo con melancolía.

-No espero que lo entiendas… tu nunca lo entendiste…- susurró tristemente

-¿De que estas hablando?.- cuestionó el moreno, se estaba empezando a irritar.

-A ti te daba igual, mis sentimientos, lo que me pasase.- acusó el chico con una mirada desafiante, que poco a poco si fue transformando en una mirada de auténtica lástima.-… yo no esperaba que a ti te importase, tú tampoco me importabas mucho la verdad, pero él si… y te prefería a ti, igual que ella, igual que todos.

Taichi estaba alucinando, ¿Qué era de lo que estaba hablando Yamato?, pensaba que ya tenía olvidada esa estúpida rivalidad infantil, pero no era así, Yamato nunca había dejado de competir con él, no quería que él tuviese el cariño de las personas que debían quererle a él. Entonces lo entendió, supo a que se refería, no podía creerlo, habían pasado casi cuatro años, eran amigos desde entonces, pero Ishida siempre le había guardado rencor, más que rencor envidia.

-¿Te refieres a Takeru verdad?, ¡es que no has escuchado que dejó de hablarme cuando cortaste con Sora!, ¡creo que esta bastante claro que te prefiere a ti!.- gritaba el moreno con enfado, era incapaz de entenderle.

Yamato sonrió con tristeza, para Taichi todo era muy simple, pero se equivocaba, no era por Takeru.

-Taichi, entonces me equivoca echándote la culpa a ti, la tengo yo, el problema soy yo… antes era Takeu y ahora es Sora… siento lo mismo, deseo tenerla solo para mi y que ella me quiera solo a mi, pero se que eso es imposible y jamás se lo pediría, pero no puedo evitarlo, siento celos de ti, de todo… soy yo, soy así, muy posesivo, tal vez es porque nunca tuve nada mío y por eso, cuando quiero a una persona, quiero que ella me quiera igual que la quiero yo, pero es imposible, es enfermizo, acabaría huyendo, como lo hizo Takeru.

Definitivamente aunque viviese cien años, nunca llegaría a entender a su mejor amigo. En algunas cosas tenía razón, Yamato era bastante posesivo, pero no podía comparar la relación con su hermano con la de Sora, era completamente distinto, además que ya habían pasado los años, era hora de que madurase en ese aspecto. Pensaba que había cambiado, pero se equivocó, los sentimientos que Yamato sentía por Sora habían despertado de nuevo a ese Yamato celoso y protector.

-Venga Yamato… no puedes creer que tu relación con Sora acabará mal solo por eso. Takeru, es tu hermano y te adora, puede que en algún momento determinado quisiese alejarse un poco de ti, pero lo necesitaba para crecer… pero estoy seguro que Sora no se cansaría de ti, que te ayudaría, te ayudaría a dejar atrás tus celos y te enseñaría que hay otras formas de mostrar los sentimientos.

-Claro, ¿Por qué tu la conoces bien verdad?.- preguntó el rubio en un tono sarcástico.

Taichi bajó la vista cansado, ¿en serio Yamato poseía el emblema de la amistad?, ¿tan difícil le era entender que podía tener una amistad con Sora? Si, realmente lo entendía, estaba seguro que Yamato no sentía esa clase de celos por él, era otro tipo, no soportaba que la conociese tan bien, que tuviesen esa complicidad. Sentía que el nunca podría llegar a tener esa conexión con Sora y eso era lo que le destruía por dentro.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Yamato, sobresaltando al moreno, que estaba inmerso en sus reflexiones.- pero necesito que me hagas un favor… no me vuelvas a hablar de Sora nunca.

-Como quieras.- respondió Yagami con tristeza.

Desde ese instante Yamato y Taichi retomaron su relación de amistad, aunque con cierta pelirroja como tema tabú.

...

Pasaron los días y lejos de Odaiba, Sora se acostumbraba a sus vacaciones, Mimi tenía razón, necesitaba esto para desconectar y cambiar el chip, debía empezar a recuperar su vida.

-Sora, ¿para esto te has recorrido medio planeta?.- preguntó con indignación Tachikawa mientras se adentraba en su habitación.

Sora apartó la vista del libro que leía, miró a Mimi sin comprender a que venía esta regañina, luego cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de Mimi y en ella era normal el histerismo.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó con calma, volviendo su vista al libro.

-¡Que va a pasar!, ¡mírate!.- gritó la castaña con los brazos en jarra.

Takenouchi se miró e hizo un gesto de que no entendía nada, no sabía que tenía de malo estar en la cama tirada, con el pijama puesto mientras leía el último libro de _Harry Potter_.

-¡Se supone que has venido aquí a divertirte!, ¡para seguir deprimida en tu habitación con el pijama puesto podrías haberte quedado en Odaiba!.- gritó la chica, mientras tiraba a Sora del brazo para reincorporarla un poco.

-No estoy deprimida, estoy leyendo.- se excusó la joven sentándose sobre la cama.

-Pues se acabó.- ordenó a la vez que le arrebataba el libro y lo cerraba.- no estas aquí para leer, estas aquí para disfrutar y vete preparándote, que esta noche haré una súper fiesta en tu honor e invitaré a todos mis amigos.- dijo esto último con picardía, a la vez que la empujaba un poco el hombro.

-Oh, gracias Mimi, pero… no estoy de humor para conocer a chicos…

-¡Sora, por favor!.- gritó de nuevo poniéndose en pie, le aturdía demasiado cuando Sora se ponía en ese plan.- Vas a divertirte, se puede tontear con chicos sin que sea tu futuro marido y padre de tus hijos, ¿lo sabías?.- terminó la chica con ironía.

-¡Ya lo sé!, para que lo sepas, antes de salir con Yamato tonteé con varios.- se intentaba excusar Sora, algo que no se creía ni ella.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó Mimi cruzando los brazos con desconfianza.- ¿con quien?

-Pues con… con… con un chico… el me pidió una cosa y yo se la dejé… y ahí hubo miradas muy significativas.- hablaba Sora con nerviosismo.

-¿Y que te pidió si se puede saber?, ¿la pintura roja o la azul?

Sora bajó la cabeza abatida, le había descubierto, la última vez que había flirteado con un chico era en el jardín de infancia. Tenía razón, no era de esa clase de chicas que iban a las discotecas para conocer chicos y a parte de eso, desde que empezó a tener sentimientos por Yamato tampoco había mostrado interés por nadie más.

Y como de costumbre, aunque Sora se negase, Mimi acabaría haciendo lo que le daba la gana y de esa forma, esa misma noche ya todo estaba preparado para la fiesta.

-So, ¿estas ya?, porque la gente va empezar a venir.- gritaba Mimi, terminando de pintarse la sombra de ojos.

-Si, ya estoy.- dijo la chica con desgana.

Tachikawa se giró un poco para verla y no tardó en poner cara de total desacuerdo.

-Sora, vete a cambiarte ahora mismo.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó esta incrédula.- ni hablar.

-Sora vas a una fiesta a conocer chicos, no a la playa a vender refrescos.- gritó Mimi gesticulando de una manera exagerada con los brazos, haciendo que Sora tuviese que hacer auténticos milagros para esquivar el pincel con el que se maquillaba.

Para nada el atuendo de la portadora del amor se parecía al de Mimi, la Neoyorkina llevaba un ajustado vestido corto, en cambio Sora llevaba unos piratas claros, bastante cómodos y una camiseta de rayas marineras, que solía usar para estar por casa tirada, por no hablar de las chanclas que llevaba, que al verlas Mimi casi cae desmayada.

-Venga ponte esto.- dijo Mimi entregándole una minifalda y un top de su armario.

Sora los miró cruzada de brazos y con desprecio dijo:

-Ni hablar, yo estoy en casa y en casa voy así, cómoda.

Mimi se volteó, era desesperante mantener una conversación de ropa con Sora, y eso que hacía unos diseños realmente bonitos, de hecho algunos que le había enviado en su particular competición de diseños, los había mandado hacer a una modista profesional. Y entonces es cuando supo que le podía dejar a su amiga. Rebuscó por su armario, cuando encontró la prenda deseada se la enseñó a su amiga, esta no se podía creer lo que veía.

-Como… que… no puede ser.- tartamudeaba la pelirroja examinando el vestido.

-¡Me gusto tanto que lo mande hacer!, ¡es tu primer diseño!, ¿te gusta?… esta hecho a mi medida pero seguro que te vale.- hablaba la castaña quitándole la percha y poniéndoselo por encima a Sora.- aunque estas un poco más gorda que yo… y los pechos… no te preocupes… creo que lucirás muy bien el escote.

-¡Mimi!.- cortó Sora volteándose un tanto avergonzada.

-Venga a que estas esperando, póntelo, este no puedes decir que no tu gusta, lo diseñaste tu.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas mandado hacer, ¡lo dibuje porque estaba aburrida en clase de mates!, no para hacerlo, es… ¿por que no me lo dijiste?

Nuevamente la castaña logró convencer a su amiga, esta se encontraba bastante alucinada, no podía creer que su mejor amiga hubiese mandado hacer uno de sus dibujos. Al ponérselo se emocionó, le quedaba bien, aunque también es verdad que tenía más escote de lo que ella había dibujado.

El vestido en si era bastante sencillo, rojo de media manga y con vuelo en la falda que llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas. Una vez puesto se miraba al espejo incrédula, eso había salido de un dibujo hecho encima de ecuaciones y determinantes, era muy reconfortante.

-Te queda bien.- halagó Mimi viendo como Sora no paraba de mirarse al espejo.- a mi mejor claro, pero tu también lo luces, el rojo es tu color.

-¿Tu crees?.- preguntó la chica, que no paraba de contemplarse como si fuese una niña.

-Si… creo que te lo voy a regalar.- anunció la compañera de Palmon mientras tomaba a Sora de la mano y la sentaba en la cama.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó la pelirroja con síntomas de emoción.

-Claro, yo me haré uno en rosa, aunque he de decir que les hice hacerle un poco más de escote, espero que no te importe.

-Ya me parecía a mi.- habló Takenouchi tratando de subirse un poco el vestido, puesto que ella aún era bastante recatada en ese aspecto.

-Cierra los ojos.- pidió Mimi acercándose hacia Sora con el pincel en la mano.

-No, no me maquilles, no me gusta demasiado, además a Yamato tampoco le hace mucha gracia, siempre me dice lo mucho que le gusta mi naturalidad.- se excusó la chica, como por inercia, hasta que viendo la mirada que le echaba Mimi fue consciente de lo que había dicho.- es la costumbre… aún… pienso en él como si estuviésemos juntos.

-Pero eso es normal, venga, olvida lo que pensase él y lo que te dijese, haz lo que desees.

-Ya hago lo que quiero y no quiero que me maquilles.- dijo deteniendo el brazo de Mimi, puesto que esta ya había dado por hecho que Sora deseaba pintarse más que una puerta.

-Venga, déjame.- pidió la castaña tratando de pintarla, ante la negativa de su amiga, empezando un pequeño forcejeo.

-¡Me vas a manchar el vestido!

-Pues déjame, porfi, que me hace ilu.

Con esos grandes argumentos y viendo como Mimi empezaba a hacer pucheros a Sora no le quedo más remedio que ceder y dejar que su amiga hiciese con ella lo que quisiese.

-Lo ves, estas muy guapa.- hablaba Tachikawa observando el reflejo de Sora en el espejo, completamente orgullosa de su trabajo.

Sora se observaba no muy convencida, su amiga tenía razón se veía linda, pero tampoco era cuestión de darle la razón en todo sino se confiaría demasiado. Apenas se notaba el maquillaje, lo justo para resaltar su belleza natural, detestaba admitirlo pero Mimi había hecho un gran trabajo.

Tras la guerra de los vestidos y el maquillaje, que como era de esperar en todas salió victoriosa la portadora de la inocencia, los invitados empezaron a llegar a la casa y en unos minutos, la fiesta ya estaba completamente en marcha.

-Mira esa es Brenda, esa es Donna y esa de ahí es Kelly.- decía Mimi paseando con Sora mientras le presentaba a sus amigas pijas.

-Me siento como en _Sensación de vivir_.- decía Sora alucinando no solo por los "originales" y casuales nombres de las amigas de Tachikawa sino por todo lo que esa fiesta conllevaba, era igual que en las series americanas.

-¡Ay!, ya están preparados, ¡ya verás!, el grupo de Dylan y Brandon es fantástico..- gritó Mimi señalando a sus amigos que empezaban a afinar sus instrumentos.

Al ver a ese grupo de adolescentes, la pelirroja automáticamente llevó la mente a su grupo favorito de instituto, los Teen-age Wolves, el grupo de su Yamato, el grupo con el que tanto se divertía asistiendo a sus ensayos. Nunca se imaginó que les echaría de menos, pero era así, había pasado bastante tiempo con ellos, aunque la relación con la mayoría de los chicos fuese bastante caótica, a su manera les había cogido un poco de cariño. Echaba de menos que le llamasen Yoko, ya no era Yoko y eso le entristeció de nuevo, se preguntó que estarían haciendo ahora, una vez más algo le recordaba al omnipresente rubio.

…

En Odaiba, Yamato también trataba de volver a su vida y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con su grupo, nuevamente los ensayos ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo y los chicos ya hacían planes para el próximo mes de agosto.

-Eh… yo… no voy a poder tocar el mes que viene.- se excusaba Yutaka, ante la parada cardíaca de Akira, que ahora que Yamato por fin había vuelto confiaba en que no parasen de hacer conciertos en el mes de agosto.- es que… me voy con mis padres de vacaciones… y no volveré hasta septiembre.

-¡Un rockero no tiene vacaciones!.- gritó el guitarrista como un poseso.- ¡un rockero no tiene padres!

-Pues ahora que lo dices.- empezó Takashi un tanto asustado.- mis padres me han castigado por haber suspendido dos y me van a tener todo el verano estudiando… me han apuntado a una academia y todo.

-¡¿Qué?.- se volvía a desesperar el pobre muchacho.- ¿quieres decir que no vamos a tocar en todo el verano?, ¡Ishida diles algo!

El rubio, se mantenía aparte, el no era el más indicado para pedir a sus amigos que se volcasen por completo en el grupo, el mismo los había tenido completamente abandonados. Sinceramente deseaba hacer conciertos en verano, suponía que de esa forma sería mucho más fácil no pensar en Sora, pero si no podía ser, no iba a obligarles.

-Si no pueden no pasa nada, hay cosas mucho más importantes que el grupo, ya tocaremos en septiembre, cuando estemos de nuevo juntos.- dijo con calma, a la vez que se colgaba su bajo a la espalda y abandonaba el local.

-Sois todos unos traidores.- dijo Akira enfadado.- ¡algún día me iré y triunfaré por mi cuenta!, ¡seré el nuevo Hide!

-Esto, Aki-kun, Hide, sabía más de dos acordes.- apuntó Takashi intentando contener la risa.

-¡Cállate!.- bufó el chico, mientras trataba de no destrozar demasiado con la guitarra, la canción _Pink Spider_, de su amado ídolo.- era el alma de los X-Japan, igual que yo lo soy de los "Wolves", me gustaría veros que hacéis sin mi.

-Mmmm… ¿no desafinar?….- provocó el teclista, para aumentar más si puede el cabreo de su compañero.

-Se le ve muy triste, ¿no creéis?.- dijo Takashi, saliendo de su batería, obviamente refiriéndose al ya desaparecido Yamato.- es por Sora-chan… era tan guapa… y tan buena…

-¡Para ya!.- cortó el particular Hide.- hablas como si hubiese muerto, solo han cortado… ayer yo corté con mi novia y no por ello voy depresivo por las esquinas.

-Akira, tu tienes una novia nueva cada día, no compares.- intentó razonar Katsugano.- Yamato no es así, bastante hace con venir e intentar estar animado, ponte en su lugar, ¿Qué hace un John Lennon sin su Yoko Ono?

-¿Es una pregunta con trampa?.- dijo Shibata tratando de pensar mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Si pobre… ¿crees que saldría conmigo?.- preguntó Takashi completamente ilusionado.

-¿Quieres salir con Yamato?.- preguntó de nuevo el guitarra atemorizado.

-¡No!, hablo de Takenouchi.- repitió Kijima con el brillo en la mirada.

-¡Takashi despierta!, es la chica de un amigo, algo intocable.- dijo el teclista, demostrando una gran moralidad.

-Tiene razón, las chicas de los amigos se respetan.- agregó Akira con seriedad.

-Le pediste salir y te dijo que no, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Katsugano que ya conocía demasiado bien la "buena" voluntad de su compañero.

-Eh… si, se lo pedí el mismo día que me enteré que cortaron, pero Yamato no tiene por que saberlo.- amenazó claramente a sus compañeros de grupo.

Era más que evidente que Sora no dejaba indiferente a nadie. Los chicos siguieron cotilleando durante toda la tarde y Yamato de nuevo estaba desanimado, se había propuesto verter todas sus energías en la música, pero iba estar un mes entero sin conciertos ni ensayos, no sabía que hacer, sentía que se iba a morir de asco.

…

-Siento que voy a morir de asco.- decía la pelirroja tirada en el sofá.

Ya se había cansado de saludar a gente y hacer como si se lo pasase bien, porque no era así, la música no le gustaba simplemente por el hecho de que no la cantaba Yamato, la comida no le gustaba porque no la había cocinado Yamato, era desesperanzador. Rezaba porque esa fiesta acabase, cuando un nuevo chico se le acercó y le pidió un baile.

-¡Que no!, no voy a bailar y dile a Mimi que deje de obligaros a pedirme un baile.- gritó Takenouchi, haciendo que el pobre muchacho, que al fin y al cabo era un mandado se alejase rápidamente de ahí.

Al ver como Sora había espantado a un nuevo chico, Tachikawa se apresuró a hablar con ella.

-Sora, ¿quieres comportarte?, me estas dejando en ridículo delante de mis amigos.

-Bueno, pues deja de enviarlos.- advirtió la chica.

-¿Por qué no puedes divertirte?.- preguntó la semi-castaña empezando a enfadarse por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-¿Por qué?, ¿me preguntas por qué?.- gritó la chica alterada, mientras se levantaba del maldito sofá.- ¡pues porque no esta él!, ¡tanto te cuesta entenderlo!, ¡no quiero una maldita fiesta, ni bailar con un millón de chicos!, ¡solo quiero estar con él!, es lo único que quiero.

Finalizó la muchacha, casi en un susurró, mientras las lágrimas se adueñaban de ella.

-Sora…- trató de detenerla Mimi.

-Déjame por favor, quiero estar sola.- suplicó Takenouchi, su amiga no insistió y con tristeza dejó que se fuese.

Observaba las estrellas, las mismas que había estado contemplando tantas veces con Ishida, era una noche muy agradable, por lo que podría quedarse hay eternamente. Tan concentrada estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no fue consciente de que ya no estaba sola, de que un chico le acompañaba.

Cuando lo vio un poco de refilón se sobresaltó, creyó que había visto a Yamato, pero no era él, también era rubio y ojos azules y por eso su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Se trataba del joven Michael, el único chico de todos los de ahí que conocía de antes, por el hecho de que él también tenía un compañero digital.

-Si te manda Mimi, lárgate por favor.- dijo contundentemente, clavando la vista en las estrellas.

-No, no me manda Mimi.- se apresuró a contestar el joven.- verás… yo quiero hablar contigo, porque necesito tu ayuda.

Esa palabras captaron la atención de la joven, ¿que podría querer Michael de ella?

-Bueno, es que… tu eres amiga de Mimi, su mejor amiga, la que más la conoces y… yo… bueno… yo.- el chico se sonrojó y bajando la cabeza susurró.- quería preguntarte si… si crees que, yo podría… gustarle.

La portadora del amor se sorprendió y se contagió de la sonrisa del joven, se le veía que le gustaba mucho Mimi. Le hizo recordar cuando Yamato le pidió salir, como él, también estaba inseguro y avergonzado. Pero ahora debía olvidar todo eso y hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer según sus amigos, dar consejos.

-Michael, pues, no se que decirte… pero… si te gusta, creo que deberías decírselo, tiene derecho a saberlo.

-¿Y si, no me corresponde?.- preguntó el joven un tanto apurado.

-Al menos, lo habrás intentado y no te quedaras pensando en si tu le gustas o no, saldrás de dudas.- dijo la muchacha con cierta nostalgia.

-Tienes razón, Thanks!.- contestó el joven americano dándole un amistoso beso en la mejilla. Beso que desconcertó por completo a Sora, ya que en Japón no era muy normal que un chico que apenas conoces te besase aunque sea de forma amistosa, para Michael en cambio fue de lo más natural, definitivamente la pelirroja nunca se acostumbrará a la efusividad de los americanos.

Eso era lo que pensaba viendo como el joven rubio volvía al interior de la casa dispuesto a sincerarse con la chica que le gustaba. Sora desconocía los sentimientos de Mimi hacia ese joven, aunque es verdad que en sus conversaciones solía salir a menudo, rezaba porque fuesen correspondidos y no le partiesen el corazón, que no sufriese inútilmente, igual que ella.

Volviendo la vista hacia el cielo, continuó con el visionado nocturno. Se quedó hipnotizada con la luna, Yamato siempre se quedaba hipnotizado mirando la luna y siempre le dedicaba alguna canción con la armónica. Intentó consolarse con que tal vez, ahora, el rubio también estuviese mirando la luna, pero al mirar el reloj, sonrió con tristeza, a esa hora en Japón era completamente de día, era imposible que Yamato estuviese contemplando la luna al igual que ella.

Encerrado en su habitación, Ishida contemplaba la luna, aunque era de día, eso no era inconveniente, ya se la sabía bien, demasiadas noches había estado en vela contemplándola o dedicándole canciones con su armónica. Cerraba los ojos y la veía, sonrió pensando en que tal vez, Sora estuviese viéndola ahora, allí donde estaba era de noche y sabía cuanto le gustaba a la pelirroja mirar la luna, lo sabía porque ambos se habían aficionado a mirarla en el mismo lugar, en el Digimundo.

…

…

Llevaban varios días en el Digimundo, se sentían completamente perdidos aún no sabían que hacían ahí. A mitad de la noche Sora se despertó, miró a su compañera, dormía placidamente a su lado, miró hacia su alrededor, todos sus compañeros dormían junto a sus digimons, pero encontró algo extraño; Gabumon dormía con Takeru, eso no era lo extraño, Yamato siempre lo mandaba con su hermano para que le diese calor y protección, pero a su lado no había ni rastro del rubio. Era demasiado tarde para que aún no se hubiese acostado y demasiado pronto para que ya se hubiese levantado, en ese momento pensó que se habría levantado por necesidades fisiológicas y volviendo a tumbarse cerró los ojos para volver a conciliar el sueño.

No pudo, le era imposible, abría el ojo cada dos segundos para ver si Yamato ya había vuelto, no podía evitarlo, se preocupaba por él, tan solo unos días atrás Seadramon casi acababa con su vida, ¿Cómo se le ocurría desaparecer sin previo aviso? Con decisión se levantó, no quiso despertar a nadie, había sido un día muy duro para todos, necesitaban descansar. Miró hacia su alrededor, se encontraban en un lugar un tanto boscoso, empezó a caminar despacio, llamándole en susurros, rezaba porque antes estuviese equivocada y no se lo encontrase en alguna situación incomoda para los dos. Nada, no había ni rastro, ni contestación, eso hizo que empezase a preocuparse ya en serio, ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? Iba a ir a despertar a Gabumon, Taichi o Piyomon, tampoco era necesario alarmar a todos, pero no quería que estuviese solo por el bosque, quería encontrarlo, le era imposible conciliar el sueño si faltaba uno de sus compañeros.

Decidió que lo mejor era pedir ayuda a su compañera, puesto que Gabumon dormía muy cerca de Takeru y tal vez lo despertase y la opción de Taichi tampoco era muy buena porque era bastante exagerado y seguro que daba la voz de alarma para que todos se pusiesen de inmediato a buscarlo.

-Piyomon… Piyomon.- susurró dulcemente moviendo un poco al ave, la digimon abrió los ojos somnolienta.- Piyomon, venga tienes que ayudarme a…

-¿Sucede algo?.- interrumpió el joven causante de su desvelo.

La pelirroja casi se muere del susto, juraría que había mirado por todos lados sin encontrar rastro de él, pero estaba ahí, parado detrás suya. Dejando que su perezosa digimon continuase durmiendo se volvió hacia Yamato.

-¿Dónde estabas?.- medio recriminó Takenouchi.

-Por ahí.- contestó este con naturalidad.

Evidentemente esa tranquilidad con la que el rubio le hablaba hizo que perdiese por completo los nervios, ¿para eso había estado tan preocupada?

-¿Por ahí?, ¿Qué es eso de por ahí?, estamos en un mundo lleno de bichos enormes que nos atacan a plena noche, no deberías desaparecer tu solo y mucho menos sin decir nada.

Yamato la hizo callar poniéndole el dedo en la boca y es que el parloteo de Sora con sus conveniente enfado no estaba siendo para nada sigiloso.

-Les vas a despertar…- dijo el chico señalando a sus compañeros que dormían con tranquilad, luego haciendo un gesto con la cabeza le dijo.- ¿quieres saber donde estaba?, pues ven.

El rubio empezó a caminar, la chica le siguió un tanto reticente, no le hacía demasiada gracia deambular de noche por ese mundo misterioso, pero estar con Yamato era de lo más tranquilizador, emanaba calma que proporcionaba a Sora mucha seguridad.

Se detuvo al llegar a ningún lado, lo único que tenía de especial era lo iluminado que estaba y que ya no era tan boscoso, la pelirroja no sabía muy bien que hacía ahí.

-Mira.- dijo Ishida señalando hacia arriba, Sora miró donde señalaba.

-Waa… que grande, ¿cómo es posible que no se viese desde donde estábamos?.- preguntó incrédula al contemplar esa enorme luna llena.

-El bosque la tapaba, por eso me alejé, quería verla.- habló el compañero de Gabumon mirándola hipnotizado.

Pronto, esa luna produjo el mismo efecto hipnotizador en la portadora del amor.

-¿Crees que es la misma que vemos desde nuestro mundo?

Yamato la miró un tanto desconcertado, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero era verdad, estaban en un mundo completamente extraño ¿cómo era posible que pudiesen ver la luna?

-No se… pero parece igual, además, hay sol… es normal que haya luna, igual que estrellas.- dijo alzando la vista hacia el cielo.

-Pero Jyou-senpai dijo que no reconocía ninguna estrella.

-¿Te fías más de lo que dice Jyou que de lo que diga yo?.- preguntó el rubio en un fingido tono de enfado.

Sora pensó que se había enfadado de verdad, aún no le conocía demasiado bien. Trató de explicarse muy torpemente y al ver eso, Yamato sonrió, no solía gastar ese tipo de bromas, pero le había salido sola, no podía evitarlo, esa chica le daba mucha confianza.

Al verle sonreír, Sora también se dio cuenta de que era una broma, que no se había enfado y sonrió con él, no era muy normal ver sonreír a Yamato, le gusto verle así.

-¿Y como sabes que es nuestra luna?.- volvió a preguntar la chica como si fuese un interrogatorio.

-Porque lo se.- respondió el joven convencido tomando asiento en una enorme rama de árbol sin apartar la vista del satélite.

-¿Has estado en ella o que?.- preguntó Sora divertida sentándose a su lado.

Yamato la miró y con seriedad aseguró:

-Aún no, pero algún día estaré.

Takenouchi no era de esas personas que cayesen en la misma broma dos veces seguidas, por eso se adelantó a su amigo y empezó a reír, al verle, el rubio no se molestó ni mucho menos, sino que también rió con ella.

-Va en serio, voy a ir de verdad, te lo prometo.- siguió Ishida a lo suyo sin perder la sonrisa y al verle tan convencido Sora dejó de reír.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

El joven asintió con la cabeza con superioridad.

-Seguro que ahora piensas que soy más bicho raro de lo que pensabas, ¿verdad?

La chica se puso seria, no entendía porque Yamato había dicho eso.

-No pienso que seas un bicho raro.

-Venga, se que todos en el cole lo pensáis, no importa, me da igual.

-Yamato, no pienso que seas un bicho raro.- repitió la joven con seriedad, tanta que hizo que Ishida se voltease para verla.

Quedaron callados, iban al mismo colegio pero no habían hablado casi nunca, Yamato no era la persona más social del mundo y Sora no podía ir adivinando porque razón se automarginaba la gente. Ahora si lo entendía, llevaban cuatro años en la misma escuela y ahora es cuando se había enterado de que su compañero tenía un hermano pequeño, de que esa era la razón de que no se relacionase, pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza que fuese un bicho raro. Yamato estaba muy equivocado en eso, Sora no era esa clase de personas que juzgaban a los otros sin conocerlos.

-Te creo.- dijo llevando de nuevo la vista hacia la luna, en un intento de recuperar el buen humor.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó el rubio incrédulo.

-Yamato, estamos en un mundo que no sabemos muy bien que es, con bichos empalagosos que parece ser que su única razón de existir es para ser nuestros compañeros en la vida, con más bichos gigantes que nos atacan porque si o porque tienen ruedas raras que hacen que se vuelvan malos, comiendo alpiste, con frigoríficos en medio de la nada llenos de huevos, con digimons feos que se dedican a tirarnos cacas y lo más inquietante, con un chico que no es por meterme con él, pero ¡se puede ser más pesimista y más miedica!, me da muy mal rollo, con otro que se lleva el laptop a un campamento de verano, ¿Quién se lleva el laptop a un campamento de verano? y lo mejor de todo con una chica histérica que va vestida de vaquera y su color favorito es el rosa, ¡el rosa!… nunca podré ser amiga de una chica así… por eso, si tu me dices que vas a ir a la luna, te digo que si Yamato Ishida, creo que vas a ir a la luna.

El joven, llevaba rato riendo a carcajadas, nunca habría hecho una descripción tan perfecta de su situación actual y lo mejor es que nunca se lo habría esperado de Sora. Le divirtió ver que la conciencia del grupo, la madre, la optimista, la que ponía siempre un poco de cordura, estaba más desesperada y alucinada que cualquiera, era una situación muy graciosa.

-Ey, Yamato… todo esto que quede entre tu y yo, ¿de acuerdo?.- pidió la chica, que se notaba que desde que llegaron tenía la necesidad de desahogarse como lo había hecho ahora.

-De acuerdo.- asintió el rubio aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.- pero tu tendrás que mantener en secreto lo de que voy a ir a la luna, no lo puede saber nadie o me empezarían a pedir que les trajese rocas y cosas así.

-Vale, me parece bien, aunque a mi me tendrás que traer una.

El chico se limitó a sonreír volviendo la vista a la luna, Sora le devolvió la sonrisa, nunca se imaginó que se pudiese divertir tanto con Yamato. Y así, sin decir nada, prosiguieron observando esa luna durante toda la noche.

…

…

Mirando la luna o imaginándosela, Julio desapareció del calendario, sin duda había sido el mes más difícil y doloroso para la joven pareja. Pero confiaban que este dolor pronto desapareciera y que aunque ahora les parezca imposible, pudiesen volver a mirar la luna con esa misma complicidad que tenían cuando apenas ni se conocían y que una vez más compartiesen los sueños infantiles que aún habitaban sus corazones.

.

* * *

N/A: espero os haya (no digo gustado, es difícil teniendo en cuenta la situación de mis chicos del sorato), pero al menos entretenido.

Bueno, **¡os espero en Agosto!**, el mes digimon por excelencia.

Ciao, cuídense y gracias por leerlo!


	8. Agosto, Amistad

Este capítulo esta dedicado con todo mi cariño a **nOck-nOck**, no le dediqué Julio que era el mes de su cumple así que te dedico este, el mes digimaníaco jeje. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes! Y como siempre agradecer a quienes siguen el fic y me dejan sus comentarios. ¡gracias!

.

* * *

**Agosto, Amistad**

1 de Agosto de 1999, ese fue el día que los niños elegidos viajaron al mundo digimon por primera vez y pudieron conocer a sus compañeros digitales con los que mantendrían un gran lazo de amistad para el resto de sus vidas, y no solo con ellos, ese mismo lazo se formó también entre los digidestinados. Por esa razón, el 1 de Agosto era un día sagrado para los entonces 7 niños elegidos y también para los demás, porque aunque no conociesen a su camaradas ese día sabían la trascendencia que tuvo para sus amigos y para ellos mismos, y eso hacía que lo viviesen con la mayor ilusión. Por eso precisamente, y para celebrar que este sería el primer año que iban a poder ir a un Digimundo totalmente pacífico en este día especial, a los nuevos digidestinados no se les ocurrió mejor idea que hacer una acampada. En el Digimundo, todos juntos, como la primera vez que estuvieron, pero al contrario que entonces, ahora no tendrían que luchar contra nada y podrían limitarse a disfrutar de tan maravilloso lugar.

Aunque había una persona a la que esta particular idea no le hacía demasiada gracia, se trataba de Sora, aún estaba muy reciente su ruptura con Yamato, por no hablar de los problemas de comunicación con su mejor amigo, pero tampoco podía negarse, los pequeños del grupo estaban demasiado entusiasmados y sus digimons también. Pensando en que debía hacer, o en como iba a reaccionar cuando estuviese con él, Takenouchi ultimaba los preparativos de su maleta, puesto que las vacaciones en tierras americanas habían finalizado, y después de la acampada volvería directamente a Odaiba desde el mundo digital.

-Menudas ideas tienen Takeru y compañía… puf…- se quejaba la pelirroja mientras doblaba la ropa con desgana.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, apareciendo de ella su amiga Mimi, móvil en mano, con el rostro desencajado y empezando a hacer pucheros se arrojó de cabeza en la cama donde estaba abierta la maleta de su amiga.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó estupefacta por esta inesperada aparición.

Levantando un poco el rostro, y aún revolcándose eentre su ropa gimió:

-Michael… hemos roto…

Logró articular la castaña levantando los brazos para que Sora le diese un abrazo, pero esta ni se inmutó, se dio la vuelta y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Al ver la poca consideración que le tenía su amiga, Mimi se reincorporó enfadada.

-¡So!, que he roto con mi novio, ¡consuélame un poco!

La portadora del amor giró la cabeza lo justo para mirarla.

-Mimi, lleváis 5 días saliendo y habéis roto ya 7 veces… dentro de cinco minutos te llamará y volveréis a ser felices.- dijo con cierta indiferencia.

-¡Pero esta vez va en serio!.- gritó Tachikawa pataleando con fuerza para que su amiga le tuviese más en cuenta.

-Si Mimi, como cuando le dejaste porque te dijo que los _´N sync_ no cantaban bien o cuando le dejaste porque te dijo que el corte de pelo de Tom Welling le parecía feo… ¡ah!, y mi favorita cuando le dejaste porque se retraso al hacerte la perdida de las 9 y 37 de la mañana y te la hizo a las 9 y 42...

La chica escuchaba todas sus extravagancias cruzada de brazos, puede que Sora tuviese razón, que fuese un poquillo exagerada y caprichosa con Michael, pero esta vez era totalmente diferente, esta vez iba en serio, según ella claro.

-Sora esta vez no tiene nada que ver… me ha dejado él, no yo.

Al escuchar eso, la pelirroja le empezó a prestar atención por primera vez, daba por hecho que Michael era un hombre de paciencia infinita, y se notaba que quería mucho a Mimi, por eso ¿que podría haber pasado para que le dejase tan pronto?

-A ver… ¿Qué ha pasado?.- preguntó con un poco más de amabilidad.

-La culpa es de Daisuke y los demás, ¡como se les ocurre hacer una maldita acampada!.- se quejó la chica a la vez que tomaba asiento en la cama, Sora se sentó a su lado.-… bueno, verás le dije que íbamos a hacer una acampada de 10 días en el digimundo, y va y se puso súper ilusionado, y yo le dije "honey-honey….- Sora intentó contenerse la risa.-… no puedes venir… es cosa de los digielegidos" y entonces se enfadó y me dijo "que pasa yo no soy un digielegido", y yo le dije "¡pues claro que no!, tu tienes compañeros digimon pero los especiales digielegidos somos nosotros, los de los emblemas que salvamos al mundo y todas esas cosas… ¡no va a ser un elegido cualquiera!"… ya sabes el rollo ese que nos contó una vez Koushiro sobre diferencias en tener un compañero y ser un niño elegido… y no veas como se ha puesto, que si no le valoro, que si él no es importante, que si mis botas son horrorosas… ¡no entiendo porque ha tenido que meter las botas!, son re-lindísimas ¿a que si?.- Mimi puso la bota prácticamente a Sora en la cara.- … que resumiendo me ha dejado… ¿Por qué?

Sollozaba la chica en el hombro de su amiga, que particularmente casi no se había enterado del parloteo sin sentido de la vaquerita.

-Venga, ya… no estés mal, ya verás como lo solucionáis, el te quiere mucho y debes reconocer que tu no has tenido demasiado tacto.- dijo la pelirroja intentando dar consuelo a Tachikawa. Y si que se lo dio que levantándose con velocidad gritó:

-¡Como que no he tenido tacto!, no puedo llevarlo ahí, es una reunión íntima de los digielegidos, porque sea mi novio no lo tengo que llevar a todos lados… imagínate, vas a pasar una agradable acampada con tus amigos especiales que ves una vez al año y te encuentras a tu novio ¿Cómo te sentirías?

Sora resopló abatida, su pensamiento era ¿y que hacer cuando uno de tus amigos especiales era tu novio?, definitivamente Mimi carecía por completo de tacto.

-Si Mimi, podría ser peor, podrías encontrarte con tu ex-novio.- apuntó Takenouchi irritada por recordarlo.

-¿Mi ex?… ¡es que también va ir Dylan!, oh, venga pues que vaya todo el mundo… menuda reunión más especial.

Al ver la mirada de desconcierto que le dedicaba la compañera de Piyomon, Mimi comprendió a que se refería Sora, y sintió algo de alivio, puesto que lo último que deseaba era estar dándole explicaciones a ese tal Dylan de su relación con Michael.

-Hablabas de Yamato, ¿verdad?.- preguntó la chica con una adorable sonrisa, la pelirroja asintió como diciendo "evidentemente".- bueno, pero ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿no?

-Claro.- dijo Takenouchi con contundencia, que se desvaneció en escasos segundos.- ¿el que?

-Pasar de él y tontear con todos los demás, no hay nada mejor como dar celos a un chico.- explicó la castaña, mientras Sora hacía gestos de negación.

Sin más explicaciones, Mimi comenzó a hacer también la maleta, una maleta un tanto exagerada teniendo en cuenta que solo iban a estar diez días en el Digimundo.

-Mimi, ¿no te estas pasando?.- cuestionó la pelirroja extrañada por el excesivo equipaje de su amiga.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu maleta, solo vamos al Digimundo.

-¡No te lo he dicho!, después volveré a Tokio contigo.- anunció esta con alegría ante el apuro de Sora, que en verdad adoraba a Mimi pero ya llevaba más de 15 días conviviendo con ella y la verdad estaba un poquillo saturada.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?… ya no es necesario de verdad, estoy mejor…

-¡Siempre pensando en ti misma!, hablo de mi, no puedo quedarme aquí, me pasa lo mismo que a ti te pasaba con Yamato, además cuando fui casi no pude disfrutar nada, venimos enseguida para aquí, me apetece pasar las vacaciones en Tokio, ¡seguiremos pasándolo súper!

En ese momento, Sora Takenouchi lo supo, supo que dijese lo que dijese, e hiciese lo que hiciese, Mimi Tachikawa como de costumbre, se saldría con la suya, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que resignarse, pasaría lo que queda de verano con la "pink lady".

…

Varios de los digidestinados viajaron juntos al Digimundo y se reencontraron con sus queridos compañeros. Pero los digielegidos del 2002, que eran los ideólogos de esta fantástica idea de la acampada, no estaban dispuestos a dejar ni un cabo suelto, lo tenían todo preparado. Dormirían en una especie de hotel digimon regentado por un Vegiemon, que para los digidestinados era gratis, por la cuenta que le traía. Cuando guiaron a sus compañeros al lugar estos quedaron bastante alucinados.

-Waa… genial un hotel, cuando dijisteis lo de la acampada pensé que me tocaría dormir al raso.- se quejó, por no perder la costumbre Jyou.

-Vamos Jyou, no empieces a quejarte.- le dijo su compañero a la vez que subía por su espalda.

-Bueno, está en un lugar muy bonito, si queremos algún día podemos dormir afuera.- propuso Takeru con alegría.

-Pues que te diviertas Takeru, yo creo que prefiero dormir en una cama.- le medio ignoró Miyako.- por cierto, ¿donde están súper Mimi y Sora-san?, tengo un montón de ganas de verlas.

-También falta Yamato, ¿no?.- agregó Hawkmon haciendo gala de su vista de águila.

Y es que esos eran los que faltaban, Sora, Mimi, Yamato y sus respectivos compañeros digitales.

-Hablé con Sora a la mañana, les di las coordenadas de donde había una puerta abierta, en cuanto a Yamato no se nada, pero le mandé un par de mensajes al D-terminal para que supiese donde estábamos.- explicó Koushiro.

-Igual no viene.- manifestó Daisuke, como si fuese a echar de menos su presencia.

-Si vendrá.- confirmó Taichi con seriedad.

-Bueno, que ¿entramos?, ¡quiero elegir habitación!.- gritó Inoue corriendo hacia la entrada.

Todos siguieron los pasos de la peli-lila, y cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que no habían sido los primeros en llegar, puesto que esperándoles estaban las dos chicas que faltaban con Palmon, en cambio de Piyomon no había ni rastro.

Miyako tardó una milésima de segundo en tirarse a los brazos de Tachikawa y empezar a botar las dos juntas agarradas de las manos mientras gritaban incoherencias solo entendibles para ellas, los demás mientras esperaban su turno para poder saludar a la Neoyorkina aprovechaban para saludar a Sora, los más efusivos fueron los hermanitos postizos Takeru y Hikari y el momento tenso llegó con Taichi, apenas cruzaron las miradas, Sora le dedicó un seco "hola" y volvió la vista, para tristeza de su amigo.

-Y Piyomon… ¿no está con vosotros?.- preguntó la pelirroja confusa, no había ni rastro del ave.

-No, no sabemos donde está, tampoco están Gabumon y Yamato.- explicó Patamon, sin medir sus palabras, y al ver que esa frase había incomodado a la pelirroja, Takeru le dio un pequeño toque a su amigo para que tuviese un poco más de tacto.

Sin querer interrumpir demasiado este emotivo encuentro, Vegiemon se acercó a ellos.

-Buenos días niños elegidos, es un placer teneros aquí, lo que necesitéis…

-Vegiemon.- interrumpió Hikari ilusionada.- la verdad es que, preferiríamos apañárnoslas solos.

-¿En serio?.- preguntó Daisuke asustado, no estaba al corriente de eso.

-Si hemos pensado que preferimos estar solos en el hotel, nosotros nos encargaremos de comida y todo eso… bueno, que os damos fiesta.- explicó Iori al expectante digimon.

-¿En serio?.- preguntó de nuevo Motomiya, que estaba deseoso de que le sirviesen como a un rey.

-¡Si!, será más divertido así.- añadió Palmon entusiasmada.

-Es verdad, así podré cocinaros, tenéis que probar mis nuevas recetas.- anunció la castaña, mientras estrujaba entre sus brazos a su digimon planta.

-Recemos porque Yamato llegue pronto y nos pueda cocinar él.- comentó Patamon, desde la cabeza de su compañero.

-¡Te he oído!.- gritó Tachikawa mientras proporcionaba un golpe al pequeño digimon incrustándolo aún más en la cabeza de Takeru.

Entre risas y comentarios desafortunados, los jóvenes y sus digimons se acomodaron en el hotel y para no discutir en el reparto de habitaciones decidieron que dormirían todos en la sala grande del piso bajo, así, si uno roncaba más de la cuenta, hablaba en sueños, o tenía flatulencias por la noche, molestaría a todos y no solo al desgraciado que le tocase ser su compañero de habitación.

-Ósea que al final dormimos al raso.- se quejó Jyou, que no entendía como teniendo todo camas vacías arriba, iba a tener que dormir en un futon acompañado de todos.

-No te quejes Jyou al menos no te atacarán los bichos.- le intentó consolar de nuevo Gomamon.

-No, pero tendrás que soportar el olor de pies de Taichi.- dijo Agumon, llevándose un merecido coscorrón por parte de su compañero.

-Y el de Daisuke.- añadió V-mon, Daisuke ni se enteró, ya estaba inspeccionando el frigorífico.

-Prefiero dormir fuera, con los bichos.- dijo Kido abatido pensando en lo que le esperaba.

Sora estaba fuera del hotel, parada en la puerta, ida en su mundo, no entendía como Piyomon aún no se había reunido con ella, ya cansada de esperar decidió ir a buscarla.

Recorría el Digimundo feliz, entonces se dio cuenta de que tampoco era tan diferente al Digimundo de hace 4 años, además ya estaba prácticamente recuperado, de nuevo tenía esa luz característica, de nuevo los digimons podían vivir de forma pacífica. Eso le llenaba de felicidad, pensar que hace 4 años lo que más deseaba era irse de ahí y ahora ese mundo era uno de los lugares donde más a gusto se encontraba, ahí desaparecían sus preocupaciones, sus problemas, ese mundo le llenaba de paz y tranquilidad. Pero la responsable en gran medida de que el Digimundo tuviese esos efectos tranquilizadores sobre ella, era Piyomon, y realmente se sentía un poco perdida si estaba ahí y no la tenía cerca. Los pasos le llevaron a un pequeño arroyo que le traía melancólicos recuerdos, ahí iba muy a menudo con Yamato, tal vez por eso pensó que Piyomon podría estar por esa zona, y no se equivocó, escuchó su voz, reía, parecía muy contenta, con curiosidad por saber que era lo que le hacía tan feliz se acercó y lo que vio hizo que su sonrisa desapareciese.

Piyomon se encontraba ahí, pero el que le acompañaba no era otro que el mismísimo Yamato y también Gabumon, no paraban de bromear y de hacer tonterías, parecía que se lo estaban pasando muy bien. Takenouchi no consintió eso, la ira y la rabia se apoderaron por completo de ella, después de todo lo que había sufrido por Yamato, su compañera estaba con él riéndole las gracias, esto era demasiado.

Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta, pero la portadora del amor enfadada no era para nada sigilosa y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, la digimon rosa fue volando hacia ella alegremente, Yamato desvió la mirada al arroyo y Gabumon permaneció a la expectativa.

-Sora, ¡Sora!.- llamaba la digimon, la aludida hacía caso omiso.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta y con una mirada de resentimiento gritó:

-¡Déjame en paz!, ¡quédate con él si tanto le quieres!, pero a mi no me vuelvas a hablar nunca.

La afectuosa digimon quedó en estado de shock y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de ella, ¿Por qué Sora le hablaba así?, era lo que más quería en el mundo y siempre haría lo que ella le pidiese, por eso, esa mirada de Sora le había hecho más daño que cualquier batalla con algún digimon maligno.

-So… So…- tartamudeaba la digimon sin saber que hacer.

La chica se volvió para seguir su camino, en esos momentos deseaba volver a casa, no sabía que hacía ahí, pero fue la voz de Yamato la que le detuvo.

-¡No seas injusta!.- le gritó, Takenouchi se volvió poco a poco para encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara con el rubio.

-No te metas, esto es cosa de Piyomon y mía, me ha traicionado.

-¿Por estar conmigo?.- preguntó el chico incrédulo, Sora había vuelto más despechada que cuando se fue.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, aún le hacia mucho daño el solo hecho de mirarle.

-Sora lo siento… pero Gabumon me dijo que al margen de lo que pasase entre vosotros yo podría seguir siendo amiga de todos.. Pero si tu quieres que no le vuelva a hablar no le volveré a hablar… ni a Gabumon, ni a nadie… pero por favor no te enfades conmigo.- suplicó Piyomon.

Esas emotivas palabras hicieron que Sora se diese cuenta de que estaba siendo sumamente egoísta, pero es que esta situación era demasiado dolorosa.

-Es… que tu tienes que estar conmigo.- susurró la pelirroja a su compañera, pero Yamato también escuchó eso y no estaba dispuesto a darle la victoria tan fácil.

-Piyomon también es amiga mía y si quiere estar conmigo, lo estará.

La portadora del amor alzó la vista furiosa, ¿Por qué demonios la provocaba de esa forma?, iba a gritarle cualquier barbaridad, pero Gabumon se le adelantó.

-Sora, no deberíais meternos en vuestros asuntos.- explicó el digimon con gran sentido común.- o acaso, tu ya no me vas a hablar, ¿ya no te caigo bien?

La pelirroja miró al digimon, era bastante lógico lo que decía y en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, al igual que a sus amigos, no debía obligar a sus digimons a tomar partido en esta guerra.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- murmuró la pelirroja. De nuevo con una mirada dulce se arrodilló hasta su compañera y mientras la tomaba en brazos dijo.- lo siento mucho, siento lo que te he dicho, he sido una tonta.

-Sora, yo siempre haré lo que me pidas… te quiero.- dijo la digimon mientras se abrazaba a su compañera de nuevo feliz.

Gabumon sonreía presenciando la tierna estampa, miró de reojo a su compañero y se dio cuenta de que este también sonreía, una sonrisa sincera pero también triste y nostálgica, no había duda, Yamato continuaba profundamente enamorado de Sora.

Ignorando por completo a Yamato, Sora emprendió el camino de vuelta al hotel, hablando animadamente con su compañera, Gabumon le hizo una señal a su amigo para seguirlas, Ishida se mostró un tanto titubeante, pero finalmente las siguió.

...

Por fin estaban todos reunidos, los 12 digidestinados, pero lo que no sabían es que esta reunión prolongada de 10 días orquestada en gran medida por Takeru tenía otro propósito aparte de pasarlo bien y era…

-¿Operación lobo-pájaro: el retorno?.- preguntó Hikari, sin entender muy bien lo que le decía su amigo.

-¡Exacto!.- contestó Takeru con alegría mientras le hacía una señal a Patamon para que cogiese los plátanos que colgaban del árbol.

-No se Takeru, no lo veo… la primera operación estuvo bien porque eran pareja y querías que su primer aniversario de un mes fuese perfecto, pero ahora… no creo que debamos meternos, si ya has visto que ni se miran.- explicó Hikari a la vez que cogía los plátanos y los metía en una cesta.

-¡Pues por eso mismo!, ¿Sabes que mi hermano se enamoró de Sora en el Digimundo?, que mejor lugar para reconciliarlos que este.

-No se…

-¿Estás seguro Takeru?, Gabumon me ha dicho que es mejor no meterse, ni siquiera él y Piyomon se atreven y a ellos les gustaba mucho que estuviesen juntos.- explicó el pequeño compañero del rubio mientras volvía a posarse sobre su cabeza.

-No me extraña que les guste que estén juntos, de esa forma ellos también pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos.- apuntó Gatomon con una sonrisa.

-Entonces como vosotros, ¿no?.- preguntó la castaña con travesura, ante el enrojecimiento de su compañera.

-¿Quieres decir que vosotros también sois novios?.- preguntó Patamon a su compañero, no iba a dejar que sus amigos se burlasen de la relación que mantiene con Gatomon.

-Cla… claro… que no…- tartamudeó Takaishi con apuro, mirando de reojo a Hikari, que estaba aún más apurada que él.

Tras superar un comentario tan fuera de lugar, matar con la mirada a su amigo y sonreír amigablemente a Hikari para que esta no se pensase nada raro del hecho de haberle insistido en que le acompañase a recoger fruta, Takeru siguió con sus estudiados planes.

-Lo tengo todo pensado, haré que duerman juntos, que coman juntos, que cocinen juntos… y de esa forma, volverán a estar juntos.

-Lo veo muy complicado… ¿Por qué no mejor empezamos con Operación: dinosaurio- pájaro?

Takeru se sorprendió por ese comentario, ¿en serio Hikari quería unir a su adorada hermana adoptiva con Taichi en vez de con Yamato?

-Sora es la chica de mi hermano, no los separarás.- advirtió frunciendo el ceño molesto.

Para rato la pequeña Yagami se pensaba que ese inocente comentario molestase tanto a Takeru y que le diese ese significado, puesto que la castaña en ningún momento lo había dicho con esa intención.

-Takeru no quiero juntar a Sora con Taichi, aunque por otra parte me encantaría que mi hermano tuviese una novia como Sora…

La pequeña Hikari estaba cavando su propia tumba, la mirada que le echaba Takeru lo decía todo, porque para él Sora ya era de su familia, y no dejaría que su familia se separase de nuevo, no lo aceptaba, porque este rompimiento era como revivir el divorcio de sus padres, por eso quería juntarlos cueste lo que cueste, y lo que no consiguió con sus progenitores conseguirlo con su hermano.

-… pero, a mi hermano no le gusta de esa forma… creo.- intentaba arreglar un poco la situación la castaña.-… lo que quiero decir es que… podríamos hacer algo para que vuelvan a ser amigos…

Takeru continuó mirándola con desconfianza.

-¿Amigos?.- preguntó alzando la ceja.

-Si… mi hermano también esta muy triste, nunca había tenido un enfado tan serio y duradero con Sora, además si se arregla con mi hermano, seguro que vuelve a estar también más contenta y habrá más posibilidades de que se arregle con Yamato, ¿no crees?

Takaishi quedó pensativo tras escuchar a su amiga, si, lo que decía parecía lógico, además habían ido ahí a pasarlo bien y la verdad el ambiente tenso que existía entre ellos era de lo más desagradable.

-Puede, que tengas razón.- Hikari respiró de alivió y a Takeru se le volvió a dibujar su imperturbable sonrisa y acercándose a ella, mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro dijo.- siento haberme a puesto así de borde.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Takeru, se que esto para ti no es fácil, que te trae recuerdos de… del divorcio.- susurró la muchacha, haciendo lo posible para no incomodarlo.

-Si… es que… no me gustan las rupturas.- dijo el chico bajando el rostro con tristeza.

La portadora de la luz observó cada gesto que hacía, era siempre tan animado, tan esperanzador, pero sin duda estos temas le hacían pasarlo realmente mal. Como por inercia llevó la mano al rostro de él, al notar el contacto, el chico levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada de Hikari, esa mirada tierna y dulce con la que siempre le obsequiaba, al sentir como los penetrantes ojos de su amigo le observaban, apartó rápidamente la vista ruborizada, iba a apartar también la mano, pero no pudo, Takeru se la retuvo.

-Hikari.- llamó este en un susurró, ella con cierto nerviosismo volvió a mirarle.- prométeme una cosa…

-¿Si?.- musitó sin quererle mirar demasiado.

-Prométeme, que pase lo que pase, tu nunca me abandonarás, que siempre seremos amigos.

-Claro que si.- respondió la joven sin apenas fuerza, era su amigo Takeru, nunca pensó que podría tener esos efectos en ella, pero así era, con una simple mirada le había puesto más nerviosa que en todos estos años de amistad.

El chico sonrió complacido y con su habitual alegría se dirigió a su digimon.

-Venga, ya tenemos suficiente fruta, será mejor que volvamos.

Pero cuando estaban cargando con las cestas de fruta, un chico se interpuso en su camino completamente furioso.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo con Hikari-chan?, ¡yo soy el único que puedo estar a solas con Hikari-chan!.- gritó Motomiya, que había aparecido como de la nada.

-Daisuke, solo recogíamos fruta, ya volvemos.- explicó la compañera de Gatomon, un tanto molesta por la perseverancia de su joven amigo.

-¡Déjame llevarlas a mi!.- se ofreció el chico haciéndose el machote, a la vez que le arrebata la cesta a Yagami.

-De acuerdo, ¡que te diviertas!.- dijo Takeru mientras le entregaba también su cesta y se adelantaba con Hikari.

-¡Eh!, ¡Esperad!.- intentó llamar el desesperado goggle-boy, viendo como una vez más Hikari y Takeru se alejaban juntos.

Cuando los dos jóvenes amigos regresaron, Yamato ya había tomado las riendas de la cocina para deleitar a sus compañeros con una de sus exquisiteces, aunque tenía que aguantar a Mimi, que se resistía a dejar los fogones, por lo que la comida de todos dependía de que el rubio y la castaña con mechas rosas se pusiesen de acuerdo.

-Me pasas la sal por favor.- pidió Yamato con amabilidad.

-Sal… tu y la sal, ¡échale azúcar!.- respondió esta, intentando llenar la cazuela con cucharadas de azúcar.

-¿Cómo le vamos a echar azúcar a una sopa de ramen?, ¿te has vuelto loca?.- gritó el rubio cubriendo la cazuela con el brazo.

-¡El azúcar es bueno para todo!.- protestó la chica, empezando a forcejear con el joven.- tal vez si tomases más azúcar no estarías tan amargado.

-Yo no estoy amargado.- bufó dándose por vencido y dejando que la "pink lady" hiciese lo que quisiese.

La portadora de la pureza, tomó el mando de la operación, representada por la cuchara con la que removía la sopa el rubio, mientras Yamato se resignaba cruzándose de brazos, toda la mañana preparando la sopa para que en un segundo Tachikawa hiciese semejante destrozo. Y con su característica naturalidad, Mimi hizo una pregunta que a Yamato ya le estaba empezando a extrañar que aún no se la hubiese hecho.

-¿Por qué has cortado con Sora?

-No es asunto tuyo.- respondió con contundencia.

-¿Sabes que Sora cree que es culpa suya?, ¿Qué no ha sido suficiente buena para ti?.- preguntó como si tal cosa.

El chico se incomodó claramente, porque no tenía ni idea como se sentía Sora, no pensaba que se culpase a ella misma de lo que salió mal, y dada su actitud soberbia cada vez que se encontraba con él, daba por hecho que ella le culpaba a él de todo, una vez más Sora le sorprendió. Su mirada rencorosa y su mal genio hacia él eran una máscara, una armadura puesta para protegerse, y para que no pudiese ver como se sentía realmente.

-Bueno, ¿me vas a decir que pasa?.- devolvió la castaña al mundo real a su amigo.

-Lo… que tenga que hablar, lo hablaré con ella, es a la única a la que tengo que dar explicaciones.

Con esto, el portador de la amistad se quitó el delantal y salió fuera, dejando la labor de chef por completo a Mimi.

Mientras tanto, dos jóvenes escogidos al azar en un sorteo realizado por Takeru y Hikari, por lo que era obvio que había sido completamente manipulado, recorrían los alrededores recogiendo leña.

-No entiendo porque tenemos que recoger leña si hay fogones en el hotel.- se quejaba Tacihi de un lado a otro, lástima que su acompañante a penas le escuchase.-… igual… quieren hacer luego una hoguera afuera, como en los viejos tiempos… ¿te acuerdas?

Silencio por parte de su acompañante, que seguía ignorándole por completo, deseando que esa misión de recoger palos en el bosque acabase ya. Taichi la miraba con tristeza, ¿Cómo podía ser tan fría?, igual en estos meses con Yamato se le había pegado eso de él. Recordó cuando fue la última vez que vio a la pelirroja tan enfadada con él y sonrió por ello, ¡esa horquilla!, bueno no fue la horquilla sino su comentario sin pensar respecto a sus sombreros, ¿y como consiguió que le perdonase?

En ese momento el moreno desapareció, Sora ni se dio cuenta de eso, se empezó a percatar cuando pasaron los minutos y ya no oía las quejas y habladurías de su amigo. Sin querer darle demasiada importancia le buscó un poco con la vista, al no verle dedujo que se habría cansado de tener una compañera muda y se habría largado a otro lugar, pero en ese momento sonó su D-terminal.

_"Sora, siento lo que pasó, no me sentía tan mal desde que te regalé esa horquilla y te dije que no me gustaba tu sombrero. Por favor, no sigas enfadada._

_Taichi __ "_

-Taichi… baka…- es lo que dijo la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

Y sin pensarlo, sus dedos correspondieron ese mensaje, no podía aguantar más esa situación, ni quería mantenerla, porque el dolor de la ruptura con Yamato se había duplicado debido a la "ruptura" también con su mejor amigo. Por fin era la hora de hacer las paces y este mensaje que emulaba el de años atrás era un detalle muy bonito por parte del moreno.

_"Taichi, lo siento, gracias por todo._

_Sora"_

Sora escuchó el "beep" del D-terminal de su compañero, se dio la vuelta y vio como trataba de esconderse detrás de un árbol, cosa un poco difícil teniendo esa mata de pelo tan considerable. Se acercó hasta él, este estaba leyendo el mensaje que acababa de recibir cuando vio a Sora parada a escasos centímetros suyos, la miró y antes de que pudiese decir nada, Takenouchi se estaba abrazando a él.

-Lo siento mucho.- decía la chica tratando de contener unas rebeldes lágrimas.

-Yo lo siento tonta, fue culpa mía que soy un bocazas, nunca aprendo.- dijo el moreno correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Al separarse, el portador del valor se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había sufrido Sora con esta situación, su mirada lo decía todo, en esos ojos llorosos se podía percibir una tremenda alegría por haberse reconciliado con su mejor amigo.

-Me sentía tan despreciable, porque en un momento llegué a pensar, que ni siquiera te echaba de menos…- habló Sora, bajando la vista para tratar de esconder sus lágrimas.

-No te preocupes por eso, se que lo has pasado muy mal, lo entiendo.- trató de calmar el chico a su apurada amiga.

-Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.- aseguró la joven levantando la vista con determinación.- porque… la verdad es que si te he echado de menos, muchísimo.

Y tras abrazarse de nuevo, los chicos volvieron a reír, por fin, tras más de un mes sin ni siquiera mirarse, las cosas volvían poco a poco a la normalidad, porque ¿Qué podía existir más anormal que el hecho de que Taichi y Sora no fuesen amigos?

…

La idea de la acampada no fue tan mala como en un principio se habían imaginado los mayores, se lo pasaron realmente bien; sobreviviendo a las originales recetas de Mimi, jugando al futbol, sobreviviendo al olor de pies de Taichi y Daisuke, haciendo carreras de vuelo entre Aquilamon y Birdramon, sobreviviendo a los constantes comentarios pesimistas de Jyou, etc…

Los digidestinados habían conseguido pasárselo en grande, pero Takeru aún tenía una "operación" pendiente y una vez más un sorteo bastante sospechoso, junto a la única pareja que aún no se hablaba.

-Empiezo a sospechar que los papelitos que Takeru saca de su gorro están trucados.- murmuraba la pelirroja claramente irritada por su compañía.

-¿Por qué lo dices Sora?.- preguntó Piyomon con inocencia.

-Primero me toca recoger leña con Taichi y ahora ir a pescar con…

Ni terminó de hablar, no quería ni pronunciar su nombre, solo se giró un poco para verle, este parecía aún más incomodo que ella. Finalmente ambos jóvenes llegaron a la orilla del río y tiraron los anzuelos, ¿Quién les habría dicho hace un mes que iban a estar los dos juntos pescando?

Claramente el ambiente era tenso, ni se hablaban, ni se miraban y para más desesperación los peces no picaban.

-Esto es una estupidez.- decía la pelirroja orillándose todo lo que podía, para ver si por fin algún pez se acercaba.

Yamato se encontraba a varios metros de Sora, pero aún así no le perdía de vista, por eso verla como se orillaba tanto no le gusto nada, porque aunque el río estuviese tranquilo nunca se sabe cuando puede haber una corriente, y si cayese, sería demasiado peligroso.

-No deberías orillarte tanto.- dijo tímidamente, sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Métete en tus cosas.- respondió ella ignorando por completo la advertencia de su ex-novio.

El portador de la amistad la miró, para luego negar con la cabeza, no había manera, parecía que Sora no iba a estar dispuesta a ningún tipo de conversación con él. Y se desesperó por ello, cuando se fue a New York confiaba que el viaje le hiciese reflexionar y cambiar de actitud, y si que lo había hecho, aunque no de la manera que deseaba Yamato precisamente, el cambio había sido a peor, de dolida y deprimida había pasado a enfadada e irritable.

-Te lo digo por tu bien.- volvió a hablar el compañero de Gabumon, acercándose un poco a ella.- si te caes, no creo que salte a buscarte, no me apetece mojarme.

Ella le echó una mirada mortal.

-Tampoco lo espero, si me caigo, Piyomon me salvará, es a la única a la que pediría ayuda, nunca esperaría que me salvases tu.- dijo volviendo la vista al río.

-¿Y donde estaba Piyomon cuando te cayeron esos escombros en mi concierto?.- preguntó el rubio volviéndose a ella con una irónica sonrisa.- que por cierto aún no se que hacías ahí en medio, en vez de salir con todos… ¿ibas a salvarme?

Ishida había tomado una decisión, y es que si Sora iba a ser desagradable con él, el lo seria 100 veces más, estaba harto de intentar llevarse bien con ella y solo recibir malas contestaciones. Además todos sabían que a borde y chulo no le ganaba nadie. Este cambio de actitud desconcertó a la muchacha, no esperaba que Yamato le pagase con su misma moneda y claramente le dolió, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel para hablar de esa forma de lo que pasó el día de Nochebuena? Por primera vez, Sora se había quedado sin palabras.

-Tu ibas a salvarme, pero yo te salve a ti, como siempre, menuda perdida de tiempo, habría sido mucho más fácil sino me hubiese tenido que ocupar de ti.- siguió el rubio.

-Ahora estarás mejor, ya no te tienes que ocupar de mi.- contestó la chica, tratando de hacerse la fuerte.

-Ahora todo es perfecto.- respondió de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-Eres un imbécil.- dijo ella clavando la vista en el río y haciendo lo posible por no llorar.

-¿Ya estás insultándome?, e intentado que nos llevemos bien, pero si tu quieres odiarme es tu problema, no estamos juntos, ¡supéralo!

Definitivamente Yamato se estaba excediendo en su nuevo papel de malo, parece ser que quería darle verdaderos motivos para que le detestara. Pero Takenouchi ya estaba harta de llorar y de ser la débil, por eso sacando fuerzas de no se sabe donde, le miró y devolviéndole la sonrisa, le dio a Yamato donde sabe que más daño le haría.

-¿Qué lo supere?, ¿Y eso me lo dice el chico que aún lloriquea por el divorcio de sus padres?, ¡han pasado 8 años!, ¡supéralo!

-Vete a la mierda.

Fue lo que dijo el rubio a la vez que tiraba la caña de pescar y se iba.

-¡Tu primero para que no me pierda!.- oyó a Sora, mientras se alejaba, estaba claro que la pelirroja iba a quedar siempre con la última palabra.

Confirmado, Takeru Takaishi no lo tendría nada fácil para que su plan funcionase, ahora ya las pullas entre la pelirroja y el rubio eran mutuas, parece como si hiciesen una competición de quien hacía más daño al otro con sus comentarios. Y con este panorama entre los dos, el día transcurrió, eso si, se quedaron sin comer pescado por lo que tuvieron que degustar el nuevo plato de Mimi "Verdunata", cuyos ingredientes son: verduras variadas, nata, miel, jarabe de azúcar y mucho amor.

Y para bajar comida tan empalagosa, Daisuke y Taichi tuvieron una excelente idea, que si llegan a saber lo que iba a desencadenar se la habrían guardado para ellos, puesto que no se les ocurrió otra cosa que jugar un partido de ¡Balón prisionero!

-¡Empiezo eligiendo!.- gritó el goggle-boy con entusiasmo.

-¿Por qué tenéis que ser vosotros los capitanes?.- se quejó Hikari, harta de tener que obedecer siempre las ordenes de esos dos morenos.

-Porque nos lo hemos pedido.- explicó Yagami con superioridad.

-¿Cuándo?.- se quejó también Gatomon.

-Pues eh… ahora, ¡me lo pido!.- gritó Taichi.

-¡Yo también me lo pido!.- le siguió Motomiya, dejando a todos molestos mientras los dos portadores del valor chocaban la mano felices.

-Vale, yo elijo a ¡Hikari-chan!.- gritó Daisuke, ante el alucine de V-mon, daba por hecho de que él sería su primera elección.

-Pues yo elijo a… ¡Yamato!.- pidió el moreno.

-Pues yo a Ken…

Los chicos siguieron haciendo los equipos, hasta que solo quedaban dos personas por elegir.

-Me pido a Mimi-san.- señaló Motomiya, ante el enfado de Mimi por haberla dejado de las últimas.

-En el colegio me pasaba lo mismo.- se quejaba el marginado Kido, puesto que una vez más le habían dejado para el último.

-Bien, yo cargo con Jyou.- dijo Taichi con desgana.

Y así quedaron los equipos; por un lado "Los indomables de Daisuke", compuesto por: Daisuke, Hikari, Ken, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro V-mon, Palmon, Agumon, Gatomon, Piyomon y Patamon y por otro lado "Taichi´s team" compuesto por: Taichi, Yamato, Takeru, Jyou, Iori, Miyako, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Gabumon, Wormon, Tentomon y Gomamon.

El partido empezó, al principio todo era normal, no se tiraban el balón con demasiada fuerza, solo daba un poco el cante Daisuke, puesto que todos sus balonazos iban siempre hacia Takeru que los esquivaba como podía, pero conforme el juego fue transcurriendo los chicos también se fueron calentando. De esa forma cuando Patamon se harto de que Daisuke tratase todo el rato de matar a su compañero, dio un soberano "disparo de aire", enviando el balón a la cara del moreno desencadenado así la furia de V-mon, cuyo próximo cabezazo acabó con el gorro de Takeru por los aires.

Gatomon que había intentado quedarse al margen también se enfureció y lo pagó haciendo la zancadilla a V-mon, aunque fuese de su mismo equipo y de esa forma, balonazo para V-mon y prisionero para el otro equipo. Pero la guerra recién había comenzado, porque Miyako incomprensiblemente empezó a desencadenar una furia incontenible hacia su adorada Mimi, y todo porque esta no paraba de esconderse detrás de Ken para que no le diese el balón. Pero en un descuido, balonazo de Miyako a su ídolo.

-¡This is very strong!, ¡no juego más!.- gritó Tachikawa, lloriqueando por la leche que le acababan de dar.

Y claro, fue Palmon la que buscó vendetta, dando así comienzo a una nueva guerra particular entre Hawkmon, Palmon y Miyako, y quien al final lo acabo pagando fue el pobre Ken, porque el ataque de celos de Inoue finalizó en el momento en que le estampó un balonazo en todo el estómago a Ichijouji.

-Chicos… tomáoslo con calma.- decía Jyou segundos antes de que Sora lo descalificara con su tremendo balonazo.

Todos tenían sus propias guerras, Taichi empezaba a mosquearse con Koushiro puesto que este todo el rato le tiraba el balón a él ¿le quería decir algo?, para acallar rumores de una vez decidió ir a por él, mientras en los prisioneros, Daisuke no paraba de pelearse con todos sus compañeros cuando llegaba el balón a ellos, y no aguantando más las miradas que Takeru dedicaba a Hikari, decidió salir de la prisión y bajarle los pantalones al rubio, momento aprovechado por Piyomon para eliminarle.

Iori que había permanecido al margen decidió impartir justicia por su parte y haciendo que Armadillomon rodase, como si fuese el balón, descalificó a Piyomon, entonces es cuando Gabumon se echó encima de ellos, de forma literal, por lo que el digimon de la amistad también fue descalificado. Y ya estaba harta de esperar, por lo que la siguiente vez que le llegó el balón, Sora Takenouchi decidió estampárselo en la cara a la persona responsable de que tuviese tanta furia en el cuerpo, Yamato Ishida. Este consiguió esquivarlo con cierta dificultad y no se quedó atrás, iba a callarla de una vez por todas… y así es como empezó el duelo entre estos dos, mientras algunos de sus compañeros les miraban como diciendo "nosotros también existimos" y otros rodaban por los suelos consecuencia de sus particulares guerras. Finalmente el partido acabó en el momento en que los reflejos de la portadora del amor fallaron y el balón le dio en toda la cara, Yamato sonrió de satisfacción, pero le desapareció la sonrisa cuando descubrió que a Sora le goteaba sangre de la nariz.

-¡Eres un bestia!.- gritó esta mientras se levantaba.

Todos dejaron de pelear, las chicas fueron a socorrer a Sora, mientras los demás echaban a Yamato miradas de desaprobación, se había pasado bien pasado.

-Estoy bien.- decía la pelirroja intentando hacerse la dura.

-Venga, déjame ver.- pidió Jyou, que al ver que el juego ya había finalizado, salió de los arbustos donde se escondía.

Y así es como finalizó el juego del balón prisionero, con Yamato sintiéndose miserable, Sora con las narices ensangrentadas y el resto de los digielegidos medio alucinados, ya que aunque se tirasen con ganas era un juego, pero ellos dos lo habían llevado mucho más allá, querían hacerse daño de verdad y lo habían conseguido. Por suerte el golpe de Sora no era grave y la pequeña hemorragia se detuvo rápidamente, pero los chicos se habían quedado completamente desanimados, sin hablarse entre ellos, ni mirarse, antes del juego solo se llevaban mal Sora y Yamato, ahora el mal ambiente estaba en todos, bueno, en casi todos.

-¡Ganamos nosotros!.- gritó Daisuke, como de costumbre a su rollo.- porque Yamato queda descalificado por agresivo por lo que el partido lo ganan los ¡Indomables de Daisuke!

Seguía el goggle-boy a lo suyo, mientras los demás le ignoraban, y como era de esperar, uno de los que peor lo pasaba era Takeru, esto era un desastre, pero no estaba dispuesto a que acabase así, por eso decidió reunir a todos en el hotel.

-Esto que ha pasado hoy es inadmisible.- explicaba el chico mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo y hacía señas para que los demás se sentasen.

Todos se sentaron en círculo, todos menos Yamato claro, que se mantenía distante de lo avergonzado que estaba, Takeru se dio cuenta de eso detalle.

-Hermano siéntate tu también, por favor.

Ishida, aún reticente, tomo asiento en el círculo, ganándose las murmuraciones de todos sus amigos por su actitud deplorable, oficialmente era el apestado del grupo.

-Se supone que hicimos esta acampada para estrechar nuestros lazos debido a que durante el año no podemos coincidir demasiado, pero hay algo muy especial que nos une y eso debe ser mayor que cualquier rencilla entre nosotros. Por eso he decidido que vamos a hacer un ejercicio de reestablecimiento de amistad, muy recomendado por los sicólogos, ¿verdad Jyou?.- pidió el apoyo de su amigo, este que se estaba durmiendo por semejante rollo despertó de golpe.

-Eh… eh… si… si, claro, si.- dijo sin saber de lo que hablaba.

-Es muy sencillo.- siguió el rubio con alegría.- simplemente tenemos que decir una cosa que nos guste de cada uno de nuestros compañeros, empezaré yo para romper el hielo… a ver, Iori de ti me gusta tu sentido de la justicia, a pesar de tu juventud sabes distinguir lo bueno de lo malo y también perdonar cuando es necesario, Miyako de ti me gusta tu energía y vitalidad, me da fuerza solo verte, Jyou de ti me gusta tu responsabilidad, porque aunque te den miedo las cosas, tu las haces porque sabes cual es tu deber, Hikari de ti… bueno de ti me gustan tantas cosas que me es imposible decir una…

-¿Quién te has creído que eres?.- bramó como un histérico Motomiya, pero fue callado por sus compañeros, lo que estaba haciendo Takeru era demasiado bonito y valiente como para ser interrumpido.

-… pero si me tengo que quedar con algo, me quedo con tu empatía, siempre te pones en la piel de los demás e intentas comprender sus sentimientos.- prosiguió Takeru con una sonrisa, provocando el rubor en la castaña.-… Mimi de ti me gusta tu alegría, das muy buen rollo y siempre me haces sonreír…

-Por no hablar de que tengo un gusto exquisito para la moda.- añadió Mimi feliz, ya que adoraba recibir piropos.

-… Taichi de ti me gusta tu lealtad con tus amigos, porque tu nunca das la espalda a nadie, aunque se enfaden contigo y te echen la culpa de todo, tu siempre estas ahí.- siguió Takaishi, claramente emocionado, porque pudo comprobar esto hace muy poco, cuando le echó la culpa de la ruptura de Sora y su hermano y este no le reprochó nada.-… Koushiro de ti me gusta que siempre puedes darme una explicación a todo o por lo menos lo intentas, Sora de ti me gusta tu cariño, haces que todos a tu alrededor nos sintamos queridos e importantes, Ken de ti me gusta tu superación contigo mismo y tu valor para afrontar situaciones difíciles, Daisuke de ti me gusta… eh… em…

-¿El que?.- se impacientó el chico por las dudas de su amigo.

-Es broma…-rió Takeru al ver lo impaciente que se ponía el goggle-boy.- me gusta que a pesar de ser un bocazas y un impaciente tienes un corazón noble y eres un gran amigo, siempre puedo contar contigo… y hermano de ti me gusta… me gusta la confianza que me das, no tengo muchos recuerdos de cuando vivíamos juntos, pero lo que si recuerdo es que si alguna vez lloraba o estaba triste, tu me sonreías y ya todo se me pasaba, sabía que todo iba a estar bien, me dabas seguridad…- finalizó el chico claramente emocionado.

-Takeru.- susurró Yamato, bajando la vista, estaba más conmovido que él.

-Bien ya esta, ¡el siguiente!.- gritó el portador de la esperanza, tratando de que la situación no fuese tan sentimentalista.

Poco a poco, los chicos perdiendo la vergüenza y siguiendo los pasos de Takeru, fueron hablando en esta improvisada terapia de grupo.

…

-… me gusta que no te importa repetirme las cosas mil veces, me las explicas una y otra vez y nunca me pones mala cara.- hablaba Iori refiriéndose a Koushiro.

…

-… de ti me gusta ese horroroso jersey que llevas, está pasado de moda y…

-Esto Mimi, tiene que ser algo que te guste.- interrumpió Takeru al ver como Mimi se iba por las ramas al hablar de Jyou.

-¡Ah!… bueno, que a pesar de tu ropa horrible, estabas conmigo y me cuidabas, nunca me dejaste cuando te necesitaba…

…

-… me gusta que te puedo llamar cuando quiera y siempre estás dispuesta a escucharme y a darme consejos…- decía Miyako sobre Takenouchi.

…

-… me gusta tu forma de ser, tan alegre y vital, me haces ver la vida de forma distinta….- añadió Ken, mientras Miyako se sonrojaba a más no poder.

…

-… me gusta que eres el yin de mi yang, o el yang de tu yin… ¡no!, yo soy el yin y tu eres… mmm… ¿Qué era eso del yin y yang?… bueno lo que sea, que nos complementamos muy bien, ¿no crees?.- preguntó Taichi, mientras a Yamato se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

…

-… pues me gusta que eres valiente, decidido, das ánimos cuando los necesitamos, también…

-¡Eh!, que solo era una cosa ¿vale?.- cortó Taichi algo apurado la extensa enumeración que estaba realizando Koushiro sobre las cosas que le gustan de él.

…

-… tu gorro…

-Daisuke…- medio recriminó Hikari.

-Esta bien… eh… pues… bueno… que eres un buen tío, ya sabes que… en realidad me caes bien… y eso… bueno… eres un buen tío.- hablaba el goggle-boy apurado, por tener que decir una cualidad de Takeru.

…

-… me gusta tu responsabilidad y tu educación, es muy importante que desde pequeños seamos personas de provecho y…

-¡Jyou!.- cortaron todos al unísono el rollazo que decía el peli-azul respecto Iori.

…

-… pues… eh… eh.- tartamudeaba Yamato incomodo, mientras Sora mantenía la cabeza baja para no mirarle.-… eh… eh… yo… tu… bueno… que… tu…

-¡Venga hermano!

-Eh… vale, tu optimismo y tu… tu… tu… ¡ya he dicho optimismo! es suficiente, ¿no?

-Está bien.- accedió Takaishi, que hubiese preferido que Yamato se explayara un poco más con Sora, pero bueno, no hay que pedir milagros.

…

-… tu sonrisa y la seguridad que me das, tu protección y tu amor por la vida y por tratar de encontrar la parte buena de las cosas.- decía Hikari ruborizándose, mientras Takeru no podía evitar que se le formarse una sonrisa.

…

-Eh… em… ¡esto es una tontería!.- dijo Sora, tratando de levantarse, pero fue retenida por Taichi, que tiraba de nuevo de ella.

-Venga todos lo hemos hecho y él dijo algo bueno de ti, no seas tan terca.

-Es que en estos momentos no encuentro nada bueno de él, creo que se me ha olvidado todo cuando me ha reventado la nariz.- dijo la chica enfureciéndose por recordarlo.

-Sora-san, venga solo una cosa, hazlo por mi.- pidió Takeru de forma adorable.

-Está bien.- empezó a escanear al rubio desde abajo, para encontrar algo de él que sea de su agrado.-… _a ver digo algo y acabo con esto de una vez… ¿Qué me gusta de Yamato?… todo, hasta como me tira el balón en la cara… venga no pienses ahora en eso, se fuerte… mmm… sus manos, ¡no!, no puedo decir eso, sus ojos… como no me van gustar sus ojos, su sonrisa de niño travieso, sus besos con los que me deja sin respiración… ¡que no pienses en eso!… su dulzura, es muy dulce cuando quiere, no entiendo que le pasa, porque ya no lo es… no te vayas por las ramas, todos están esperando una respuesta… a ver algo no muy comprometido, recuerda que eres dura, que ya no lloras más por él… mmmm… su pelo… sedoso y suave… piensa… sus brazos, sus manos, ya he pasado antes por aquí, pero, ¡sus manos!, ¿será posible que tenga el valor de llevarla?, ¡maldito desgraciado!_… ¡tu pulsera!.- gritó Sora saliendo de sus pensamientos y dejando a todos estupefactos.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó el aludido confuso.

-Sora, una cualidad no un objeto.- aclaró Hikari, pero la mente de Sora ya estaba lejos del dichoso juego.

-¡Dámela!, ¡es mía!.- exigió con firmeza, ante el asombro del rubio.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Esa pulsera te la regalé yo y no quiero que la lleves más.

-¿Esta?.- señaló Yamato una pulsera de color verde, en la que venía inscritas las siglas del club de tenis del instituto de Odaiba.- me la diste antes de que saliésemos juntos, ¡no tienes derecho a pedírmela!

Ishida de nuevo había perdido la paciencia y los nervios, porque ni en un estúpido juego para reestablecer la paz, Sora enterraba el hacha de guerra.

-¡Claro que si!, es mía y para mi era importante, no quiero que la lleves más, ¡yo te devolví la mierda de tu anillo!

-No creo que sea necesario despreciar de esa forma joyas familiares con un gran valor sentimental.- Takaishi intentó que Sora entrase en razón, pero ya era tarde.

Una vez más le había dado donde más le duele, por eso se levantó y mientras trataba de quitarse la pulsera, decía con gran enfado.

-Es muy cutre por tu parte reclamar regalos y que sepas que ese anillo vale más que tu y para mi es muchísimo más importante de lo que tu has sido nunca, eres una niñata inmadura, solo eres adulta cuando hacen lo que tu quieres sino eres como todas las demás una caprichosa que…

-Tu si que eres un inmaduro, creído, inseguro, cobarde, desgraciado, amargado, celoso, envidioso…- hablaba la pelirroja por encima del joven, provocando una discusión cada vez más fuerte, que acabó cuando Yamato le arrojó la dichosa pulsera a la cara y se fue del lugar.

-Menudo fracaso esto de la terapia de grupo.- comentaba Patamon al contemplar lo ocurrido.

-Con lo fácil que es reconciliarse entre los digimons, comemos juntos y ya se nos ha pasado cualquier enfado.- dijo V-mon, mientras tomaba una nueva bolita de arroz.

-Solo tenías que decir una cosa, solo una, no puedo creer que seas tan egoísta.- dijo Takeru, claramente afectado, mientras seguía los pasos de su hermano.

-Takeru… - susurró la pelirroja, al ver como lo había estropeado todo.

La noche cayó, Yamato quería irse, no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando más esta situación, pero finalmente Takeru y Gabumon le convencieron para que se quedase, por lo menos esa noche y a la mañana siguiente muy probablemente todos volverían a su hogar, ya que esta situación no era agradable para nadie.

Ya todos estaban dormidos, todos menos Sora, ella se encontraba fuera del hotel, sentada en la puerta, girando la pulsera en su mano y pensando en todo lo sucedido, en como se había comportado desde su ruptura con Ishida, no había llevado el mejor camino pero tampoco había podido evitarlo. En ese momento, una persona le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sora-san, ¿estás bien?

-Oh, Ken… eh si, ¿Qué haces aún despierto?

-Me levanté a tomar agua y vi que no estabas, ¿te importa?.- preguntó el chico, Sora hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza y este se sentó a su lado.- menudo día, ¿siempre son así vuestras reuniones del 1de agosto?

-No… yo… siento haberos estropeado la acampada, no debí haber venido.

-No digas eso, no habría sido lo mismo sin ti, debemos estar todos.

-Ya…

-Sora-san, oye no se muy bien lo que paso entre Yamato y tu y no soy quien para dar consejos sobre relaciones de pareja ni nada… pero, si hay algo sobre lo que se, es sobre el rencor… sobre el odio, sobre no superar las cosas, no le detestes, por mucho daño que te haya hecho, no le guardes ese rencor, porque empiezas odiando a una persona y acabas odiando al mundo, créeme.- terminó Ichijouji, un tanto afectado por recordar los tiempo en los que la oscuridad llenaba su corazón.

-Ken…- susurró la chica conmovida.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir.- se despidió el joven con una sonrisa a la vez que se levantaba y antes de adentrarse se volvió.- yo se que no le odias… no intentes convencerte a ti misma de algo que es imposible, tu no puedes odiar.

Se quedó pensativa con esas palabras, le hicieron recordar a cuando hace cuatro años un malicioso digimon le dijo precisamente lo contrario, que no podía amar, se equivocó, eso ya lo tenía claro. Pero ahora ¿Ken también se equivocaba?, ¿Qué sentía ahora por Yamato?, dolor era la respuesta y el dolor le llevaba a formarse una coraza, una coraza llena de odio y rencor para que no pudiese causarle más daño. Pero no le odiaba, ¿como le iba a odiar?, aún seguía amándolo con locura.

Se levantó, ya sabía lo que debía hacer, iba a quitarse esa coraza de una vez por todas, debía aceptar las cosas como eran, sino Yamato tendría razón, no sería más que una niña caprichosa.

Sigilosamente se adentró al hotel donde todos dormían placidamente; Daisuke había rodado misteriosamente hasta Hikari, Taichi dormía con el puño en la mejilla de Motomiya, Takeru con Patamon que le cubría la cara con las orejotas, Koushiro aún dormido proseguía tecleando sin parar en su laptop, Miyako hablaba sobre formulas químicas, a las que le respondía Jyou también dormido, lo que daba bastante miedo… finalmente llegó donde Yamato. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, parecía dormido y una vez más, no pudo evitarlo, se dedicó a observarle e inevitablemente una tierna sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara. Pero se sobresaltó un poco al ver como Yamato abrió los ojos de golpe, no estaba dormido.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó con cierta molestia.

-Yamato… te importa que… podemos… hablar.- logró decir la chica, notablemente avergonzada.

-No.- respondió él dándose la vuelta.

-Por favor…

-¿Para que me insultes o insultes a mi familia?.- preguntó alzando demasiado la voz, mientras se reincorporaba un poco.

-Por favor…- repitió la chica bajando la mirada.-… no puedo seguir así, por favor…

El rubio la miró y en su tono percibió algo que hacía tiempo que no escuchaba, sinceridad y también arrepentimiento, igual por fin quería hacer las paces.

-Está bien.- accedió a la vez que salía del futon.

Caminaron afuera del hotel, era una noche muy agradable y en el cielo se podían vislumbrar con claridad todas las estrellas, como siempre en el Digimundo. La joven paró y tomó asiento en unas rocas, Yamato por el contrario todavía permaneció de pie, esperando que actitud tomaba ahora la pelirroja.

-He sido una idiota.- dijo sin más rodeos.-… lo siento mucho, solo quería… bueno, te quería a ti, me cegué por completo, me siento ridícula y patética, me he comportado como una niña inmadura y caprichosa tienes razón… pero es que no lo entendía…

-Sora.- susurró el chico, a la vez que tomaba asiento al lado de su amiga.

-No entendía que pasó, que hice mal… ahora ya lo sé, no hice nada mal… no es que te eche la culpa, tampoco tienes la culpa, simplemente no debía ser y ya esta, porque ahora recuerdo cuando estábamos juntos y… es curioso, solo puedo recordar lo malo y lo pase muy mal, los dos, discutíamos mucho, a veces por tonterías y otras veces simplemente porque no nos comprendíamos, ni nos comunicábamos lo suficiente. Pensé que estábamos bien, pero no era cierto, lo nuestro estaba acabado desde el principio, creo que no estábamos preparados para ser pareja… y creo… que nunca lo estaremos…

Por un lado Yamato sintió un tremendo alivio al escuchar eso, por fin lo entendía, por fin le entendía a él, desde ahora tomaría una actitud más madura, pero por otro lado le destrozó por completo, porque una cosa era que él no creyese en la relación y no confiase en si mismo para ser un buen novio, pero que ahora también lo creyese Sora le resultaba demasiado doloroso, definitivamente no habría vuelta atrás, ella ya no le insistiría más en volver.

-… no te dije lo que me gusta de ti, hay muchas cosas que me gustan de ti, pero una es que… aunque… te insulte y… te…- Sora ya se estaba derrumbando, por eso Yamato la rodeó con su brazo para darle fuerzas.-… que bueno tu… que a pesar de todo, te pido que hables conmigo y tu aceptas y me cosuelas…

-Sora, yo también he sido un idiota, tengo un mal pronto y también te he dicho cosas que no sentía, pero a pesar de todo, nunca vas a perderme, jamás.

-Confío en ti… más que en nada y si tu piensas que esto es lo correcto está bien, yo quiero seguir formando parte de tu vida, de la forma que sea, no puedo perderte también como amigo… me moriría, no quiero odiarte, ni ser esa persona frívola y cínica de los últimos días… quiero ser la Sora de siempre, también contigo…

-Lo eres, no te preocupes, siempre lo has sido.- dijo el rubio abrazándola con más fuerza y al separase fue la primera vez en muchos días que la vio de cerca, pero su mirada se quedo en la nariz de ella, en la que había una pequeño moretón y acariciándolo suavemente dijo avergonzado.- lo siento mucho, ¿te duele?

-Me han dolido más otras cosas.- contestó la chica dibujando una sonrisa, mientras retenía la mano de Yamato.

-Soy un miserable, no quería hacerte daño, te juro que no pensé que iba tan fuerte… y cuando vi la sangre…

-Tranquilo, si te llega a dar uno de mis balonazos, habrías acabado en la UVI.- dijo la pelirroja, tratando de calmar a su apurado amigo.

Yamato sonrió también, había echado tanto de menos eso, la capacidad de Sora de hacerle sentir bien con una sonrisa, de calmarlo, de sosegarlo, sin duda alguna esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. Nuevamente, Takenouchi estaba hipnotizada con los ojos de Yamato, deseaba tanto besarlo una vez más, sentía que hacía una eternidad desde el último beso, pero sabía que eso ya no era posible, ese tiempo había finalizado, por fin lo comprendió, no habría vuelta atrás. Bajó la vista, llevándola a la mano de Yamato, la agarró y con la otra mano sacó su pulsera del bolsillo y sin decir ni una palabra comenzó a atársela de nuevo.

-Sora, déjalo… es tuya… debí habértela dado desde el principio.

-No.- siguió la chica terminándola de atar.- no te la di como mi novio, sino como mi amigo y seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?.- preguntó de nuevo alzando la vista.

-Siempre.- contestó el rubio con una tímida sonrisa.

...

Desde ese día, el ambiente cambió considerablemente y por supuesto ya no habría necesidad de irse, con Sora y Yamato comportándose de una manera más o menos civilizada, la acampada fue mucho más agradable y llevadera para todos.

Aunque las buenas intenciones de Sora, no convencieron para nada a su mejor amiga y al día siguiente, mientras tomaba con las chicas un agradable baño en las aguas termales, aprovechó para dejarle de nuevo las cosas claras a su amiga.

-¿Qué sois amigos?, ¿Sora eres nueva?, ¡eso es imposible!.- hablaba Tachikawa como si fuese la voz de la experiencia.

-¿Por qué es imposible?.- preguntó Hikari, con una especial atención.

-Nunca puedes ser amiga de tu ex-novio, es contra natura.

-Mimi, es una tontería, por supuesto que puedo ser amiga de Yamato, lo éramos antes, lo seremos ahora, de hecho nunca dejamos de serlo.

-¡No!, no puedes volver atrás… si nunca hubieses dado el paso aún, pero una vez que habéis estado juntos, es imposible que le puedas volver a ver como un simple amigo.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó Miyako, que al igual que a Yagami también le interesaba este tema bastante.

-¿Por qué?, ay Miya que joven eres, porque no, porque lo sientes, cuando le ves notas como te sudan las manos, como un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo, esas mariposas revoloteando en tu tripa… y saber que no lo puedes tener como deseas… hace que todo eso se convierta en una presión horrible en el pecho, agónica, que no te deja ni respirar, dime ¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de una persona que te hace sentir así?.- finalizó Mimi, girando el rostro para ocultar su tristeza.

-Bueno Mimi.- empezó Sora, claramente identificada con lo que su amiga había descrito.- es difícil… pero se puede, espero…

-No te engañes, si después de lo que habéis pasado, de lo que habéis sentido el uno por el otro, puedes estar a su lado como una simple amiga es que no le amabas tanto como pensabas.- concluyó la castaña, a la vez que abandonaba el baño, un tanto afectada.

La pelirroja quedó pensativa y triste, tenía razón, en todo, lo que a parte de darle un poco de miedo le hizo preguntarse ¿desde cuando Mimi se había vuelto tan sabia?. Pero es que estaba en una encrucijada, era agónico ser solo amiga de Yamato, desesperante estar a su lado y a la vez tan lejos, saber que sus corazones los separaba un abismo, ¿Cómo iba a retomar la simple relación de amistad que tuvo antes?, y si era imposible, ¿renunciaría a cualquier tipo de relación con Yamato para siempre?

…

Los días de la acampada concluyeron sin más contratiempos y todos regresaron al fin a sus hogares, todos menos Mimi, que volvió al hogar de los Takenouchi para alegría de estos y desgracia de Sora que veía como en un mes, la chica de rosa ya tenía una relación con sus padres más buena que ella en sus 15 años de vida.

-Sora, tengo unas ganas tremendas de salir a ligar por ahí, ¡que bien nos lo vamos a pasar!.- dijo Mimi, completamente entusiasmada a la vez que observaba sus vestidos.

Pero Sora era una gran observadora y desde que Mimi dio el discurso de los sentimientos de desamor en la acampada, había entendido sus sentimientos, Mimi no hablaba de Yamato y ella, sino de Michael, lo echaba de menos, no había duda.

-Mimi… ¿y que hay de Michael?, ¿no le vas a llamar?

Mirada fulminante de Tachikawa, para luego volverla a desviar a sus vestidos y responder con la más absoluta tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué iba a llamar a ese idiota?, ¡es historia!

-Mimi… se que te gusta mucho.- le dijo la pelirroja, a la vez que le quitaba el vestido de las manos para que le prestase atención.

-Puede.- dijo esta como si nada.- pero no merece la pena, sino me habría llamado, es él quien me debe una disculpa, a mi y también a mis botas….- cambiando de tema radicalmente.- ¡y bien cuales son las disco de moda!

El cambio de tema cogió a Sora desprevenida y la pregunta aún más, al ver los gestos tan raros que hacía, Mimi se le quedó mirando extrañada y preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿salías con el chico más cool de Odaiba y no conoces las discos de moda?… que por cierto, que Yamato sea el chico más cool de esta ciudad, deja a Odaiba en muy mal lugar…- sacaba la portadora de la inocencia sus propias conclusiones, ya en su mundo.

Pero Sora no quería quedar como una paleta, cuyo plan más divertido para un sábado por la noche era ver películas Disney junto a su novio mientras hacían palomitas en el microondas y por eso se apresuró a defenderse.

-¡Si que iba a las discotecas!.- gritó la joven convencida, para luego más bajito añadir.-… las light…

-¿Light?.- gritó la castaña aterrada.- ¡pero eso es un rollo!, es para niños.

-De todas formas en las de "adultos" no te dejan entrar, somos menores.- añadió Takenouchi con gran sentido común.

-Sora por favor, ¡despierta!, ¿crees que me piden el carnet en algún sitio?.- preguntó Mimi, haciendo una pose de modelo, para que su amiga contemplase el cuerpo que le abría las puertas de todas fiesta.- tenemos que ir a algún sitio cool, donde haya chicos de verdad, universitarios y no niñatos de secundaria.

Sora ya miraba a su amiga con cierta desgana, "Mimi y sus planes fantasiosos", pensaba la pelirroja con resignación, además aunque no le pidiesen carnet para una fiesta de adultos existía otro problema mucho mayor.

-Mimi, ¿para que voy a intentar colarme en una disco de mayores?, teniendo en cuenta que mi hora de llegada es entre semana a las 9, fines de semana a las 11, con las light, es más que suficiente.

-¡Hablaré con Miss Tak!, que por cierto, ¿las 11?.- intentó contener las carcajadas la chica.- yo no tengo las 11 desde los 11 años jajaja…

-Ya bueno, mamá se puso muy estricta desde el día en que me quedé dormida en casa de Yamato.- comentó la pelirroja con naturalidad, pero Mimi ya tenía los ojos que se le iban a salir de las órbitas.

-¡Te quedaste a dormir con Yamato!, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué no me lo has contado?, ¡¿por qué nunca me cuentas las cosas interesantes que pasan en tu vida?… y sin embargo me cuentas siete veces que has aprobado el examen de mates… ¡y esto tan very strong no!, ¡es inadmisible!, ¡habla!.- exigió Mimi, cuyas pulsaciones le iban a estallar, mientras zarandeaba a su amiga de los hombros.

La pobre Sora, estaba completamente asustada, había dicho ese comentario como una simple anécdota y Mimi ya se había montado su propia película.

-No pasó nada… solo nos quedamos dormidos y ya está, mi madre se enfadó mucho y me tuvo castigada un mes entero… y se volvió un poco más estricta de lo que era… ¿en serio no te lo conté?.- preguntó Sora extrañada.

No obstante, a pesar de su vaga explicación, a Sora no le quedo más remedio que narrarle con todo lujo de detalles todas las intimidades de su relación con Yamato, para que Mimi se quedase al fin tranquila, pero eso si, se llevó un enfado monumental al darse cuenta que su mejor amiga le ocultaba las partes más jugosas de su vida sentimental.

Mientras tanto, un joven había llegado a casa de los Takenouchi, y tras pasar el interrogatorio realizado por Haruhiko, este avisó a las chicas de la llegada del misterioso chico.

-¡Princesita!, ha llegado un amigo tuyo.- anunció el hombre abriendo la puerta.

Su hija le miró extrañada, y no solo por el hecho de que no esperaba ninguna visita por parte de nadie sino por lo de ¿princesita?, ¿desde cuando su padre se había vuelto tan suicida como para atreverse a llamarle eso?, iba a responder pero Mimi se le adelantó como una exhalación.

-¿Quién es Mister Tak?.- preguntó la chica de forma adorable.

Y entonces Sora lo comprendió, viendo como su padre reía divertido con Mimi, y hasta hacían un choque de manos que le parecería ridículo hasta a las cheerleaders más cursis y patéticas que se hayan podido ver jamás en un culebrón juvenil, es cuando supo que ella no era la princesita sino Mimi, y cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba la escena con celos de hija única, refunfuñó enfadada.

-Ella es princesita y a mi lo más cariñoso que me ha llamado en su vida es bichito… no es justo.

-¡Bichito!.- llamó el hombre haciendo que Sora se pusiese alerta.- espero que tu nuevo amigo no se quede aquí, sino esto parecerá el camarote de los hermanos Marx.

-¡Me encanta!… mi daddy me ponía sus pelis cuando era pequeña… la parte contratante de la primera parte…- empezó Mimi todo ilusionada.

-… es igual a la parte contratante….- se le unió el Sr. Takenouchi con la misma ilusión, mientras Sora decidió que no quería seguir presenciando eso.

-Es increíble.- murmuraba completamente celosa, al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Parado frente a ella encontró al joven que había venido a ver a Mimi, se sorprendió al verle, pero también sonrió, porque si Michael estaba aquí significaba que deseaba hacer las paces con Mimi, y lo más importante se la llevaría de vuelta a New York y ella al fin recuperaría su habitación y la atención completa de sus progenitores.

-Que sorpresa.- saludó Sora al expectante muchacho, con una ligera reverencia.

-Hello Sora, me alegro mucho de verte, estás muy guapa.- saludó también el chico amablemente, pero este no hizo ninguna reverencia, sino que con suma naturalidad le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Como era de esperar, la joven se sonrojó un poco por semejante acción, mientras se repetía interiormente "es americano, es su costumbre, no quiere nada contigo, nada, nada… pero es guapo y amable… ¡nada!"

-Siento invadir tu casa así, pero es que quería ver a Mimi y me dijeron que estaba aquí...- habló el joven sacando a Sora de sus reflexiones, pero paró de hablar en el momento en que la aludida salía de la habitación de la pelirroja.

Tachikawa abrió sus ojos al máximo, esa era la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse en Odaiba, y la expresión de sorpresa inicial pronto fue sustituida por una expresión de enfado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó, cruzando los brazos con desprecio.

-Mimi, he venido a verte… porque.- paró y mirando a Sora dijo.- Sora, te importa dejarnos a solas.

Y claro, la pelirroja alucinó, primero Mimi le robaba el amor y la atención de sus padres, y ahora el novio, o ex-novio, o lo que quisiera que fuese Michael para Mimi en ese momento le echaba de su casa, ¡esto era demasiado!, iba a montar en cólera pero nuevamente se le adelantó Mimi.

-Lo que quieras hablar lo puedes hablar aquí, además se lo voy a contar a So en cuanto te vayas, así me ahorras saliva.- explicó la chica cortantemente, tanto que hasta a Takenouchi le dio un poco de miedo.

El rubio estaba con la cabeza gacha, en ese momento no paraba de preguntarse si haber viajado hasta Japón solo para ver a Mimi había sido tan buena idea, pero levantó la vista, miró a la castaña semirrosa a los ojos, y se respondió el solo, por supuesto que había valido la pena, porque en esos ojos aún furiosos veía esa dulzura que tanto amaba de Tachikawa.

-Okay, yo quería preguntarte si… bueno, he venido hasta aquí para… quiero decir que… ¿no me vas a enseñar la ciudad?.- fue lo único que le salió.

-¡No!.- respondió la chica con autoridad.- además Sora y yo íbamos a ir por ahí… ¿verdad Sora?

Esta casi ni se enteró de lo que le había dicho Mimi, se había quedado mirando a Michael con tristeza, parecía tan enamorado, ¡y había viajado hasta Japón por Mimi! Para la pelirroja, Mimi no estaba siendo nada justa, pero tampoco podía meterse en su relación, era algo que debían resolver ellos mismos, de modo que sonriéndole, confirmó todo lo que decía Tachikawa.

-¿Vais a ir al festival?.- preguntó Haruhiko, metiéndose descaradamente en una conversación que no le incumbía para nada.

-¡Festival!.- gritó Sora iluminándosele la cara.- lo había olvidado por completo con el viaje al Digimundo y todo eso.

-¿Hoy empieza el festival?.- preguntó Tachikawa, con cierta ilusión, hacía varios años que no disfrutaba de las festividades de su ciudad natal.

-Si, dura varios días y a la noche habrá fuegos artificiales.- explicó Takenouchi con convencimiento.- espero que no te asusten como cuando eras pequeña bichito.

Y debido al comentario de su padre y a las risas contenidas de Michael y Mimi, Sora de nuevo enrojeció, en momentos como este echaba de menos los largos viajes en los que no veía a su padre en meses.

-¡Yo quiero ir al festival Sora-chan!.- gritó Mimi, medio colgándose del brazo de su amiga.- ¿me dejaras un yukata?, ¡hace siglos que no me visto de forma tradicional!

-Seguro que sigues pareciendo una princesita.- respondió Haruhiko, dibujando la sonrisa en Mimi.

Ignorando por completo al pobre Michael, la compañera de Palmon ya se adentró a la habitación de Sora, esperando que esta le dejase algo que ponerse, y deseando que fuese de su agrado por supuesto, viendo al americano tan ignorado, la pelirroja se compadeció un poco de él.

-Nos vemos luego en el festival, ¿de acuerdo?.- le dijo Takenouchi a su amigo, mientras seguía los pasos de Mimi.

A la tarde, las chicas se apresuraron a ir al festival, estaba todo muy bonito, puestos de comida, de juegos y demasiadas parejitas enamoradas, sin duda alguna, eso era lo que más molestaba a las dos jóvenes, aunque a Sora le molestaba aún más otra cosa.

-Me encantaba ese yukata.

Observaba con frustración, como uno de sus vestidos más alegres y coloridos había sido tuneado por la "pink lady", convirtiendo un precioso yukata tradicional, en una especie de vestido con excesivo escote y falda muy cortita. De hecho lo único que conservaba intacto era el cinturón con su correspondiente lazo, que como era de esperar, era rosa.

Tras visitar varios puestos, Takenouchi le convenció a su amiga para que descansaran un rato en un banco, quedaron ahí un poco, y al cabo de unos segundos ya no estaban solas, Michael al fin había aparecido.

El joven se quedó sin habla al contemplar a las dos muchachas, estaban radiantes, y ver a Mimi así fue sorprendente, aún con la ropa tuneada, se veía muy guapa vestida de forma tradicional.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Tachikawa sorprendida.

-Le llamé yo.- se apresuró a responder Sora, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se colocaba al lado del joven.- ha venido desde muy lejos, pensé que le gustaría ver el festival.

Pero Sora estaba muy equivocada si se pensaba que su amiga no tenía ningún as en la manga, ya que ella también había invitado a una persona muy especial.

-De acuerdo.- dijo la castaña poniéndose también de pie.- yo también estoy esperando a alguien…

Sora sonrió incrédula, ¿a quién podría haber llamado Mimi?, estaba claro que era una treta para dar celos al pobre Michael, iba a responderle algo cuando quedó paralizada al escuchar una particular voz.

-Hola… ¿llego pronto?.- saludó tímidamente el recién llegado.

-Yamato.- susurró Sora al verle.

El joven apartó la vista rápidamente de ella, estaba demasiado guapa y si seguía contemplándola, no podría evitar sonrojarse. Fue Mimi la que se adelantó para saludarle y poniéndose a su lado dijo:

-Tranquilo, llegas en el momento oportuno, que ¿nos vamos?

Todos se extrañaron con eso, ¿desde cuando Mimi se ponía tan contenta en presencia de Ishida?, ¿o es que tenía otras intenciones?

-Mimi-chan, ¿y los demás?, ¿no van a venir?.- preguntó Yamato, ya que si aceptó esta cita fue porque Mimi le aseguró que iban a estar todos sus amigos, de lo contrario nunca habría ido.

-Estarán por ahí, luego los buscamos.- contestó Mimi, haciendo aspavientos con la mano, era más que evidente que Tachikawa no había llamado a nadie más.

Michael, un tanto incomodo por ver que Mimi no se despegaba del recién llegado, se acercó un poco hasta ellos.

-Hola, hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿Qué tal?.- saludó tendiendo la mano a Yamato.

-Eh… bien.- contestó el músico cortésmente, estrechándole la mano.

Entonces fue cuando Mimi, para sorpresa y alucine de todos se colgó del brazo de Ishida y con naturalidad afirmó:

-Michael, me alegro de que estés aquí, así te puedo presentar a mi nuevo novio ¡Yamato!

En el momento a todos se le desencajó el rostro, Michael no sabía que pensar, le resultaba raro que Mimi saliese tan pronto con el ex-novio de su mejor amiga por el que esta lloraba hace cuatro días, pero tampoco tenía ninguna razón para pensar que era mentira. Sora estaba estática mirando a Mimi con estupefacción y dolor, porque aún siendo una broma, o uno de sus ridículos juegos, esto no le hacía ninguna gracia, y Yamato claro esta, casi se cae desmayado, a él le hacia menos gracia que a nadie, y sobre todo cuando vio la expresión de Sora, él no quería hacerla pasar por esto, iba a recriminar a Mimi, pero fue callado por esta, que tirando de él le llevo lejos de los oídos de sus amigos.

-Yamato no la cagues y sígueme el rollo.

-Ni hablar, ¿me has llamado para esto?, ¿es que estás enferma?, ¡como puedes hacerle esto a Sora!.- recriminó el rubio con furia.

-Sora no tiene nada que ver en esto, es por… es por Michael, ese cretino se cree que me puede dejar y luego venir hasta aquí como si nada… y pedirme ¿el que?, solo porque sea guapo y simpático y… y… y me haga sentir especial se cree que le voy a perdonar porque si, ¡pues no!… no tiene derecho..

-¡Mimi!.- cortó Yamato el parloteo sin sentido de la castaña.- ¡sintetiza!

-Si… que, bueno, quiero darle celos contigo.

-¿Qué?, ¿y para eso me llamas a mi?, ¿Por qué no le das celos con cualquier otro?, tienes muchos para elegir Taichi, Koushiro o incluso Jyou…

-Ay Yamato, quiero darle celos, no pena.- explicó la chica apurada.- venga… además así… tu… puedes estar con Sora…- añadió, expectante a la reacción de Yamato.

Este se quedó un momento pensativo, la verdad que lo que más deseaba ahora mismo era pasear de la mano con ella, jugar juntos en los diferentes puestos y ver el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales reflejados en la bahía de Tokio. Pero no, debía apartar esos pensamientos de él, lo último que deseaba era volver a hacerla sufrir. Además, ahora que Sora por fin parecía remontar y que podrían tener una relación cordial o incluso de amistad, por lo menos esos eran sus propósitos, no podía permitir una debilidad de este tipo, debía mantener su decisión y conservarse distante.

Pero lo que no se esperaba era la reacción que iba a tener cuando la miró y vio como Michael le decía algo, no supo el que, pero a ella le hizo reír, le gusto verla reír, lo que no le gustó en absoluto fue que otro le hubiese hecho reír, y la sangre le hirvió cuando observó como los dos se acercaban muy animadamente hacia ellos.

-Vamos yendo.- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Si, Sora me va a enseñar los puestos.- añadió el americano.

Segundos después ambos jóvenes ya se perdían entre la multitud de gente.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?.- preguntó Mimi incrédula. Puesto que la actitud de Michael no se parecía en nada a la de un chico muerto por los celos, o lo que es lo mismo, la actitud que tenía Yamato en ese momento.

-Vamos.- dijo este con seriedad, tratando de seguir con la vista a Sora, para que no se alejase demasiado.

La extraña pareja compuesta por Mimi y Yamato, seguía muy de cerca a la otra pareja aún más extraña que formaban Michael y Sora. Ishida inconscientemente fruncía el ceño cuando veía a Michael comprarle algo a su acompañante en un puesto de comida, o cuando le vio conseguirle ese pececillo dorado en uno de los puestos de _Kingyo Sukui_, pero con lo que realmente tuvo que contenerse fue cuando vio como el joven pasaba el brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella.

-¿Qué se ha creído este tipo?.- gritó Yamato no haciendo nada por ocultar su enfado.

-Tampoco hay que ponerse alarmista.- intentó buscar una explicación Tachikawa, no queriéndose creer lo que veía.- es estadounidense, sus costumbres son diferentes, no significa nada que la abrace, no es como aquí.

-¡Pues tendría que respetarla!, a Sora no le gusta que se tomen tantas confianzas, ¡seguro que está incomoda!

Oyeron las estruendosas carcajadas de la pelirroja.

-Pues parece que está muy cómoda.- indicó Mimi, tratando de contener las lágrimas, ¿sería verdad que su mejor amiga saliese con el chico del que está enamorada?

Se sentían estúpidos, no querían presenciar más esto. Por un lado Mimi no entendía que había hecho mal, en un principio su plan era infalible, poner un poco cardíaco a Michael con Yamato, y finalmente volver con él como si le debiese la vida, y con un poco de suerte y de rebote igual Yamato al fin volvía con Sora, nunca se pudo imaginar que Michael y Sora se entendiesen tan bien. Y por otro lado Yamato estaba destrozado, no estaba preparado ni mucho menos para ver a su amor con otro, en estos momentos deseaba meterse en una cueva oscura, como en la que estuvo hace años, pero esta vez no salir jamás.

Pero antes de que el portador de la amistad y la de la inocencia comenzasen con sus respectivos suicidios, se les acercaron los responsables de su estado.

-Van a empezar los fuegos artificiales, ¿vamos?.- propuso Sora con alegría. Aún sin saber por qué, ellos aceptaron y les siguieron.

La vista era indescriptible, realmente hermosa, aunque lo viesen todos los años era inevitable quedarse hipnotizado con los fuegos artificiales, que reflejados en el agua daban un espectáculo digno de verse por lo menos una vez en la vida.

Los cuatro los miraban, pero no todos podían disfrutar de esto. Solo dos de ellos llevaban la sonrisa en el rostro, Michael y Sora, por el contrario Mimi hacía esfuerzos para no llorar y Yamato estaba como ido en otro mundo. Fue cuestión de segundos los que tardó Michael en acercarse a Mimi, pasándole la mano por la cara, por la que ya rodaba alguna lágrima.

-Te quiero a ti.

Mimi le miró confusa, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?, no pudo pensar más, el chico sin esperar ninguna contestación la besó, esta al principio no lo correspondió, hasta que fue consciente de lo que pasaba, daba igual, lo importante era que el chico que amaba estaba con ella y la quería. Sin pensar más sonrió y gustosamente correspondió ese interminable beso.

Interminable por lo menos para Sora, que había presenciado la escena con una sonrisa, pero al ver que no paraban ya se estaba empezando a avergonzar y había decidido alejarse un poco de ellos para darles intimidad. Yamato, que aún no entendía muy bien nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, siguió a la pelirroja.

-Que… que… no entiendo.- logró articular el rubio.

Takenouchi ya estaba de nuevo mirando los fuegos artificiales.

-Mimi quería darle celos y fue Michael el que se los dio, solo eso.- explicó con una ligera sonrisa.

-Eso quiere decir que ¿estabais compinchados?.- preguntó medio aturdido.

Sora hizo una leve afirmación con la cabeza.

-Quería que Mimi dejase de hacer el tonto y se diese cuenta de lo que tiene y por lo visto ha funcionado.- explicó la chica, mirando de reojo como sus dos amigos seguían besándose con pasión.

A Yamato se le quitó un gran peso de encima, al menos Sora no saldría con ese tipo, eso quería decir que seguía pensando en él, era egoísta por su parte, pero le reconfortaba saberlo, aunque fuese él quien había cortado la relación, renunciar al amor de Sora era más complicado de lo que había imaginado.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a la pelirroja, tenía la cabeza gacha y su tono era un poco más triste que antes.

-Quería pedirte disculpas si… bueno… si te he confundido… o si… algo te ha molestado, no era mi intención.

-¿Huh?.- Yamato no sabía a que se refería.

-Bueno, cuando Mimi ha dicho que eras su novio a mi… me ha… se que no tengo derecho pero, no me ha gustado oírlo, me ha molestado y por eso no quiero que pienses que… yo… quería darte celos o algo así…- finalizó la chica alzando la vista.- porque… ¿no te he dado celos verdad?

Deseaba que la respuesta fuese si, porque aunque no hubiese sido su intención y eso era verdad, deseaba que el rubio aún la amase y se pusiese cardíaco por verla con otro chico, por eso lo que Yamato dijo la dejó ya sin ningún tipo de esperanza.

-No te preocupes.- dijo con una sonrisa.- no me ha molestado, somos amigos, solo eso, sería egoísta por mi parte ponerme celoso.

Mintió descaradamente Ishida, pero a estas alturas Sora ya había perdido hasta su radar para saber cuando Yamato no le era sincero, ya creía todo lo que le decía. Por eso tratando ella también de dibujar una sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, amigos, para siempre.

Volviendo la vista hacia los fuegos, que iluminaban todo el cielo nocturno, Yamato se quedó un segundo observándola y distinguió en seguida esa mirada triste que le llenó a él también de amargura. Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, al menos una parte de su deseo se cumplió y si pudo contemplar los fuegos artificiales con su amada, aunque fuese como amigos, amigos que ya nunca más dejarían de ser.

Cuando terminó Agosto, la relación de Sora y Yamato poco tenía que ver con la que tenían cuando empezó, porque este mes les había servido para darse cuenta de una cosa, darse cuenta de que suceda lo que suceda entre ellos en el futuro, la amistad estaría por encima de todo y siempre podrían contar el uno con el otro.

.

* * *

N/A: este capítulo me gusto mucho escribirlo, fue entretenido y especial por la acampada del digimundo sobre todo.

Decir respecto a la reconciliación de Taichi y Sora, seguro que los digi-fans os ha recordado a algo. Si, trate de hacer unos mensajes similares a los que se enviaban en la peli _Bokura no war game_, me pareció bonito jeje

Más cosas, en este capítulo aparece un objeto, una pulsera que lleva Yama, regalo de Sora… bueno la historia de esta pulsera la contaré (espero), en otro fic que ya ando escribiendo, es como una precuela del de Nochebuena… es decir, cuento lo que pasó entre DA y 02, como Sora y Yama se enamoraron. Después de esa gran publicidad de un fic que aún ni siquiera está publicado jajaja, decir que… nos veremos en **¡Septiembre!**…

**Arigato! **


	9. Septiembre, Celos

Como de costumbre, agradecer a los que siguen el fic y me dan su opinión. ¡No puedo creer que ya esté en Septiembre!

Y hoy quisiera pedir disculpas por si herí la sensibilidad de alguno de ustedes en el capítulo anterior con ciertas insinuaciones mimatosas. Dejar claro que: nevará en verano, los cerdos volarán, mi perro dirá "¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?", aparecerá Bugs Bunny reclamando derechos de autor, y aún así no escribiré nunca ni un mimato ni un taiora, va en contra de mis sentimientos por este anime y la razón por la que empecé a escribir (básicamente soratear un rato jaja) ¡Yo soy **SORATO 4EVER**!

.

* * *

**Septiembre, Celos**

Un nuevo mes llegó a Odaiba, Septiembre, y con él se retomaban las clases en el instituto tras las vacaciones de verano. Poco a poco los estudiantes iban acostumbrándose otra vez a la rutina de los estudios, pero no solo a eso, también a madrugar, a tener responsabilidades, y a reencontrarse con sus compañeros. Y así como Yamato se mostró entusiasmado por volver a ver a los chicos de su grupo con los que podría retomar los ensayos, a Sora también le encanto volver a sus clases de tenis. Además que debía entrenar a conciencia puesto que tendría un torneo ese mismo mes, y debido a sus problemas de los últimos tiempos, no estaba muy fina en ese deporte.

Ya se encontraba en la cancha dando lo mejor de si, lo que no se imaginaba era que sus fallos de boleas iban a ser su menor problema, ya que en el club de tenis del instituto de Odaiba existía un gran acontecimiento anual al empezar Septiembre, la fiesta de cumpleaños Yukino Akizuki. A Sora nunca le había importado demasiado esa gran fiesta, por mucho que los afortunados que alguna vez habían sido invitados hablasen de lo maravillosa que era la casa, lo buena que estaba la comida y lo bien que se lo pasaban bañándose en su piscina, no le daba importancia mas que nada porque nunca había sido invitada, lo que no sabía era que este año iba recibir tal invitación.

-Gracias, es lo mínimo que podías traerme.- dijo Naoko con molestia, aceptando la gorra de los Yankees de New York que le daba Sora.- seguro que a mi hermano le encanta.

-¿Aún estas enfadada?.- preguntó Sora tomando de nuevo la raqueta entre sus manos.

Su compañera tomó también su raqueta empezando a botar en ella la pelota.

-Pasas de mi todo el verano y todo porque viene tu súper amiga pija de New York, por no hablar de tu secta de Doraemons… ¡te llamé un montón de días para quedar!… pero claro como no tengo un doraemon de esos, no soy amiga tuya, ¿verdad?

-Es digimon…- se atrevió a corregir Sora, que escuchaba todo el cabreo de su amiga con la vista en su raqueta mientras jugueteaba con los dedos en la red.- venga, lo siento, no te enfades.

La joven soltó un gruñido y pagó todo su monumental enfado, parte porque Sora no la llamó en todo el verano, parte porque los chicos australianos de intercambio no son tan guapos como esperaba, con un tremendo saque, que de nuevo hizo temer a su amiga. Seguidamente se volvió a la pelirroja con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ya se me ha pasado, dime ¿Qué tal con creído-Ishida?

-Bien, ya todo mejor.- contestó Takenouchi, un tanto incomoda por hablar de él.- somos amigos.

Las chicas siguieron con su entrenamiento y poniéndose al día de lo que habían hecho durante el verano, hasta que llegó al entrenamiento la miembro del club de tenis más popular y querida, Yukino Akizuki, rodeada de un sequito de chicas, que le hacían la pelota para ser invitadas a su fiesta. Y como si estuviese perdonando vidas, iba repartiendo las invitaciones a las elegidas para su gran fiesta, en la que siempre se encontraban las figuras más populares de la ciudad, por lo que era más que evidente que nadie se la quería perder. Era una norma no escrita: si no estabas invitado a la fiesta de Akizuki, no existías socialmente hablando.

-Mira, ahí va Yukino Pija-zuki, repartiendo sus ridículas invitaciones.- narró Sakurai, haciendo que Sora la mirase también.- me juego mi paga del mes a que este año tampoco estamos invitadas.

-No nos perdemos nada.- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa, volviéndose para seguir con el entrenamiento.

Pero de repente, la chica se paró delante de ellas, algo extraño ya que, aun estando en el mismo club de tenis, solo les solía dirigir la palabra para que le recogiesen las pelotas. Naoko se le quedó mirando extrañada, estaba a punto de soltar alguna impertinencia, pero Yukino iba a hablar por lo que fue callada por las demás chicas. Tendiendo una invitación en la mano, pronunció el nombre de la elegida.

-Takenouchi.

Sora se dio la vuelta poco a poco, asombrada, ni se imaginaba que esa chica conociese su nombre y se estremeció por completo al ver como le tendía lo que parecía una invitación para su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¿Si?...- acertó a decir la muchacha.

-Quiero invitarte a mi fiesta.- explicó Akizuki con una sonrisa.

-Eh… em…- se había quedado sin palabras, ¿sería posible que empezase a existir para esa chica?, ¿Por qué ahora?

-Tienes que traer un acompañante, en tu caso, ¿traerás a Yamato Ishida verdad?

Y ahí encontró la respuesta que buscaba, no la invitaba porque ya no la viese como su recoge pelotas sino porque salía con Yamato, aunque ahora ya no, pero supuso que esa información no habría llegado a sus oídos. De hecho, como prácticamente se produjo en verano, la ruptura entre ellos dos aún eran rumores, muy poca gente sabía cual era su relación actual, por eso era normal que esa chica aún pensase que Takenouchi seguía siendo la novia del chico más cool del instituto.

Sora no sabía que hacer, si excusarse o si coger la invitación y salir corriendo para enmarcarla, era la primera vez que le invitaban a un acontecimiento de tal magnitud social. Su parte de niña fantasiosa deseaba ir con todas sus fuerzas, su parte de chica con carácter y principios deseaba hacerle tragar a esa pija su invitación y su parte de chica madura y racional, que era la que dominaba casi siempre en ella, sabía que desease lo que desease no podía elegir, puesto que la invitaban por se la novia de Ishida y ella ya no lo era. Ante las dudas de la joven, fue su amiga la que respondió por ella.

-Guarda tu invitación, Sora-chan no…

No pudo seguir hablando debido a que Sora le puso la mano en la boca y mientras le pisaba un poco el pie para que se callase, extendió la otra mano aceptando la invitación.

-Gracias, iremos.- aceptó con una sonrisa, al final ganó la niña fantasiosa que raras veces dejaba salir.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos el sábado.- dijo empezando a alejarse junto a su sequito, pero antes de irse demasiado se volteó ligeramente y añadió.- por cierto Sora-san, creo que tienes un revés fantástico.

Escuchar ese cumplido la hizo enrojecer un poco y una que estaba rojísima pero de furia era Naoko, que en cuanto se liberó del agarre de su amiga, no dudo en pedirle explicaciones.

-¿Qué haces?, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de esa idiota?

-Parece simpática.- intentó defender Sora.

-¿Simpática?, es Pija-zuki, ¿no recuerdas nuestro club social de odiamos a Pija-zuki y todo su sequito?.- gritó la joven no dando crédito a esta traición, en ella siempre dominaba la chica con principios y carácter.

-Si, igual no hemos sido demasiado justas, al fin y al cabo nunca he hablado con ella, pensaba que me odiaba como todas, ¡pero parece que no!, ¡y ha dicho que le gusta mi revés!

La pelirroja estaba completamente entusiasmada, cosa que desconcertaba a Sakurai, no reconocía a su amiga, siempre se habían reído de esas ridículas fiestas y ahora esta estaba de lo más feliz porque había sido invitada, era inconcebible.

-Sora es la fiesta de Pija-zuki, lo odiabas.

-Bueno pero…- empezó la portadora del amor con cierta tristeza.- sabes, a veces es gratificante no ser una marginada, nunca me han invitado a estas cosas… en primaria pasaban de mi y no me invitaban a sus súper fiestas de cumple porque jugaba al futbol, nunca he tenido una gran relación con las chicas, yo era de las que tenía muchos amigos pero ninguna amiga… pero a veces, yo también quiero ser invitada, ponerme vestidos, bailar en fiestas y ser… una… una… princesa…- terminó la joven con preocupación.

Nunca se imaginó que tuviese esos sentimientos ocultos, hacía como si le daba igual que muchas chicas no la aceptasen, se convenció de que le daba igual, pero no era cierto y esta invitación había sido muestra de ello. Su compañera escuchó todo con atención, no se imaginaba que Sora pensase eso, pero lo entendió, al fin y al cabo en algún momento de la vida todos necesitamos la aceptación de los demás. Pero había algo que no había tenido en cuenta y era…

-¿Y como vas a ir con Ishida?, se supone que habéis roto, ¿no?

Sora se quedó pensativa, su amiga tenía toda la razón, habían roto, lo habían pasado muy mal, pero en teoría ahora eran amigos, por lo menos en eso quedaron. Esta sería una prueba de fuego para comprobar si realmente podían ser solo amigos.

-Se lo pediré, somos amigos, seguro que no le importa.- contestó la compañera de Piyomon sin demasiado convencimiento.

...

Fue al día siguiente, a la hora de la comida, cuando Sora empezó con su plan para que Yamato le acompañase a la fiesta. El rubio se dirigía con su bandeja a sentarse con sus compañeros de grupo con los que solía comer casi siempre y más desde que cortó con Sora, pero esta vez la pelirroja le interceptó.

-¿Te importa si comemos juntos?.- preguntó con su bandeja en la mano mientras señalaba con la cabeza una mesa vacía.

Obviamente, al músico le desconcertó esta proposición. En su interior no le parecía buena idea, porque aunque ya hubiesen enterrado el hacha de guerra e intentasen tener una relación solo de amistad, la ruptura todavía era reciente y los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. Pero tampoco pudo negarse, se supone que él era quien quería retomar la relación de amistad que tuvieron, y Sora solo le pedía una comida de amigos. Por lo que dibujando una sonrisa complaciente acompañó a Takenouchi a la mesa.

El ambiente era cortante, en estos momentos Sora se sentía tremendamente estúpida. Primero por haberle invitado a comer cuando aún esta claro que no le puede ni mirar a los ojos sin derrumbarse, y segundo por cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones, es decir, que quería que le llevase a una ridícula fiesta de popularidad.

No había probado bocado, mantenía la mirada fija en su comida, Yamato la observaba sin demasiado descaro, ni se imaginaba cuales eran las intenciones por las que su ex-novia le había invitado a comer. Pensó que tendría algún problema, porque sino estaba claro que Sora hubiese seguido como hasta ahora, evitando cualquier momento a solas con él.

Harto de ese incomodo silencio, el rubio decidió romper el hielo, le hizo preguntas comunes como; "¿Qué tal tus padres?, ¿los entrenamientos?, ¿vas a ir este finde al Digimundo?", pero la pelirroja no se explayaba demasiado, se limitaba a responder con monosílabos sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza. Lo que hizo que Ishida desistiera de seguir manteniendo una conversación con ella, mejor esperaría a que ella tomase la iniciativa.

Tras unos minutos callados, Sora al fin se decidió y levantando la cabeza un poco, no lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos, preguntó suavemente.

-Yamato… has… ¿has oído hablar de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Akizuki-san?

-¿Pija-zuki?.- preguntó el rubio con naturalidad, Sora tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para contener la risa.- si, los chicos de la banda están revolucionados por ir a su fiesta, no se como puede haber idiotas que se mueren porque les inviten.

Terminó el joven negando con la cabeza entre risas y entonces es cuando Takenouchi instintivamente habló.

-Me ha invitado.

-Ah… ah… ou…- tartamudeó incoherente de Yamato, había metido la pata.-… seguro… que te diviertes…

-Bueno Yamato.- empezó la chica levantando al fin el rostro y mirándole a los ojos.- es que… me preguntaba si… si tú… vendrías conmigo.- acabó en un susurró bajando de nuevo la vista.

Esa invitación cogió a Yamato completamente desprevenido y empezó a asustarse, ¿acaso Sora le estaba proponiendo una cita?, ¿le insistiría de nuevo en volver con él?. Si fuese así, no le podía decir que si, no quería seguir haciéndola sufrir, seguir dándole esperanzas para nada, porque aún no tenía sus sentimientos claros, y aunque la amaba, no se sentía capaz de volver con ella. Eso era lo único que tenía claro, que no quería volver a ser su novio, según él, Sora se merecía a un tipo mejor. Y todas estas reflexiones se confirmaron cuando la chica continuó hablando.

-… bueno… es que, me ha invitado porque… porque…- cerró los ojos un segundo y respiró con fuerza, para luego abrirlos y decir.-… cree que eres mi novio y tendríamos que ir como novios.

El compañero de Gabumon se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Intento decir algo, pero no le salió nada. No sabía que pensar, no sabía si Sora hacía todo esto para volver con él, o es que deseaba tanto ir a esa ridícula fiesta. Lo descartó rápidamente de su mente, Sora no era la clase de chicas que se mueren por ir a una fiesta de popularidad, o eso era lo que él creía, por lo que con este descarte, solo existía un motivo por el cual le invitaba, ella seguía dispuesta a continuar pidiéndole volver juntos.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- dijo seriamente el rubio.- Sora somos amigos, creí que estaba claro.

-Y lo está.- se apresuró la pelirroja.-… pero… es que…

-No voy a ir contigo.- cortó Yamato, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba con la bandeja en la mano.- y de ahora en adelante creo que mejor que nos mantengamos distantes, no quiero que pienses cosas que no son, lo siento.

Nuevo revés para la pelirroja, por un lado Yamato le había cerrado de nuevo su corazón, y ya sin haberle pedido volver, lo que quería decir que ya la rechazaba por inercia y eso le llenó de tristeza, y por otro lado se quedaba sin ir a la dichosa fiesta, parece ser que su cuento de _Cenicienta_ no tendría final feliz y continuaría siendo la recoge pelotas.

Pensando en sus pequeñas desgracias, repasaba sus apuntes a la sombra de un árbol del patio, cuando una de sus amigas se le apareció a 1000 r.p.m.

-¡Sora-san!, ¿es cierto que Yukino Akizuki te ha invitado a su fiesta?.- preguntó a todo correr Miyako, mirándola expectante.

-Eh… e… si, más o menos.- contestó la chica, a la vez que dejaba sus apuntes en el suelo, porque sabía que Miyako le iba a hacer uno de sus interrogatorios.

-¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?.- preguntó Inoue, intentando contener su ataque al corazón.-… ¡eres cool!

Mirada de desconcierto de Sora.

-Si, es verdad.- empezó la chica, mientras abría una pequeña libreta titulada "Fiestas y eventos a los que hay que asistir para tener vida social en el instituto de Odaiba".- según esto, la fiesta de Akizuki es lo más, quien va ahí existe, quien no es invitado, no.

-Ya…- asintió la joven con tristeza.- pero de todas formas, tampoco voy a ir.- finalizó tratando de dibujar una sonrisa.

Y esta vez Miyako si que tuvo el ataque al corazón.

-¡¿Cómo que no vas a ir?, Sora ya se que tu pasas de todo eso de la popularidad pero… ¡la fiesta de Akizuki!, ¡todo el mundo quiere ir a esa fiesta!, ¡yo quiero ir a esa fiesta!

-Yo… yo también.- confesó la joven bajando la vista, su amiga percibió su tono triste y dejó a un lado su ataque de histerismo.-… me hacia ilusión, no por lo de ser popular y eso, me da igual, pero no sé, que me invitasen me hizo sentir bien, solo quería pasarlo bien un día… tenía preparado hasta el vestido que me iba a poner…

-Y entonces, ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó la peli-lila, no entendiendo estas contradicciones.

La portadora del amor giró la vista y dejando salir un risa irónica dijo:

-Tengo que ir con Yamato, esa es la condición de mi invitación… así que ya puedes imaginarte lo que me dijo cuando le pedí que me acompañase.

Finalizó levantándose y tras despedirse de su amiga, se alejó del lugar cabizbaja. Miyako quedó observándola con tristeza, pero Inoue no es una de esas chicas que se quedan paradas, ella pasa a la acción. Y la furia hacia cierto rubio no tardó en invadirle por completo, ¡como podía ser tan insensible!

…

-Miyako-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- se sorprendió Ishida al abrir la puerta de su hogar y encontrarse con su amiga al otro lado.- venga pasa, si te manda Koushiro dile que ya le llamaré, pero es que la acústica del local era horrible, tendrá que hacer milagros de sonido para que no desafinemos tanto… y eso que Akira va mejorando…- hablaba Yamato desde su mundo mientras iba recogiendo ropas del suelo y restos de comida para que su invitada se sintiese cómoda.

Pero al ver como no le respondía a nada se extrañó, por eso se dio la vuelta, aún con todas las cosas que había ido recogiendo en las manos y lo que vio le asustó. Miyako parecía un toro a punto de embestirle, daba más miedo que una alianza de Demon y Myotismon para adueñarse del mundo.

-¿Qué… que… pasa?.- logró preguntar el apurado rubio, escondiéndose un poco entre su montón de ropa.

-¡Tú!, ¿se puede saber como eres tan egoísta?.- gritó la joven apuntándole con el dedo acusador.

Yamato que del susto tiró toda la ropa por los aires, empezó a tartamudear intentando recordar que había hecho mal últimamente.

-Eh… eh… no fui… yo… fue Taichi… yo… si ni siquiera me gustan los bizcochitos… de tu supermercado… lo juro… bueno igual comí uno… ¡pero te lo pago ahora!… ¿Cuánto es?

Yamato ya no sabía que decir para no enfurecer más a su amiga, pero esta, ya cansada de escuchar incoherencias decidió dejarle las cosas claras.

-Cuando rompisteis, los demás digielegidos hicimos como una especie de pacto de no meternos demasiado, ni cargar contra alguno de los dos, ¡pero esto ya es demasiado!

El portador de la amistad empezaba a comprender, esto era por Sora, pero aún no sabía muy bien por que exactamente, para rato se imaginaba que era por la estúpida fiesta de Akizuki.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La fiesta, ¡hablo de la fiesta!, ¿sabes que no va ir?.- siguió Miyako con su monumental enfado, empezando a andar de un lado a otro desquiciada.

-Es lo mejor.- se excusó el chico.- no quiero que se haga ilusiones…

-¡No se hace ilusiones contigo!… ya lo tiene bastante claro, como para no, todos los días le recuerdas que no quieres estar con ella, ¿tampoco hace falta decirlo tanto, sabes?.- aprovechaba para sacar todas las cosas de Yamato que le molestaban aunque no viniesen a cuento.-… ¡se hizo ilusiones con la fiesta!, quería ir, pasárselo bien, ¡hasta había elegido el vestido!… pero claro, solo la han invitado por ser tu novia, ¡por eso te pidió que le acompañases!, ¡te das cuenta de lo difícil que fue para ella pedirte semejante cosa después de todo lo que ha pasado!, ¡eres un creído si te piensas que era un truco para volver contigo!, ¡ya lo tiene claro!… ¡idiota!

Tras semejantes gritos, Miyako tuvo que tomar aire, puesto que se había puesto roja de tanto gritar. Yamato aún con temor en el cuerpo le ofreció un vaso de agua por compasión.

Después de eso, Inoue abandonó la casa muchísimo más relajada, estaba claro que esa noche dormiría como un angelito. En cambio, Yamato quedó pensativo, era tan complicada su relación con Sora, no deseaba hacerle más daño, por eso trataba de ser precavido en ese aspecto, para que no se hiciese más ilusiones. Pero si lo que había dicho Miyako era cierto, estaba siendo un completo idiota.

…

En su casa, Sora observaba con tristeza a su pequeño pececillo, su vida era fácil, comer esa especie de confetis que le lanzaba y nadar abriendo la boquita una y otra vez. No asistía a fiestas, ni tenía que cargar con la popularidad de su ex-novio y por supuesto no sentía el dolor de ser rechazada. En ese instante Sora descubrió que había tocado fondo, no se podía ser más patética, estaba envidiando a un pez.

-Ay Yami… seguro que te preguntas porque tienes que tener una dueña tan ridícula, estarías mejor si Michael no te hubiese atrapado, ¿verdad?… o si te hubiese regalado a Mimi, ella es una chica alegre, divertida y le invitan a fiestas por si sola, no por su novio… que ni siquiera es mi novio, pero no lo digo porque me gusta que la gente crea que sigue siendo mi novio y que no me ha dejado tirada… como una colilla…- hablaba la joven abatida, mientras le echaba un poco de comida, y entonces se dio cuenta de que era más patética de lo que pensaba, no solo envidiaba a un pez, envidiaba a Mimi.

Una llamada de teléfono la distrajo por completo de sus místicos pensamientos sobre los peces y lo difícil que es ser una adolescente hoy en día.

-¿Si?.- contestó intentando aparentar vitalidad.

-Eh… eh… hi…

Tartamudeo incoherente, solo podía ser una persona.

-¿Yamato?.- preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Eh… si, soy yo… hola.- dijo el rubio al otro lado de la línea, le sudaban las manos y estaba taquicárdico, peor que cuando le pidió su primera cita.

-Hola.- contestó la joven sin mucho convencimiento.- ¿ha pasado algo?

Finalmente Ishida se armó de valor, contuvo la respiración y consiguió tranquilizarse. Y ahora si, con su calma habitual, aunque esta vez era completamente fingida, preguntó:

-¿A que hora quieres que te pase a buscar?

-¿Qué?

Sora estaba confusa, ¿de que estaba hablando?

-Para la fiesta de Pij… digo Akizuki… es que lo he pensado mejor, y creo que no he sido muy justo contigo. Bueno si aún quieres ir.

Automáticamente una sonrisa de ilusión se apoderó del rostro de la pelirroja, iría a esa fiesta, iría con Yamato y eso significaba que durante un día al menos volvería a ser la novia de Yamato, como en los buenos tiempos. Pero este cambio de actitud de Ishida era sospechoso.

-Yamato… si dijiste que no era buena idea…

-Es que soy un creído, ya me conoces, me pides un favor de amiga y ya me pienso cualquier cosa.- interrumpió el joven.- somos amigos y te acompañaré si es lo que quieres y te prometo que por mi parte, ese día haré lo posible para hacerte feliz y que lo pases bien.- finalizó, un tanto conmovido.

-Gracias… es un gesto muy bonito por tu parte, gracias.- repitió la joven con una sonrisa.

Al finalizar la llamada, se arrojó sobre la cama suspirando y con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro, se sentía en una nube, como cuando empezó a salir con Yamato y le llamaba tartamudeando pidiéndole citas. Aunque debía borrar esos pensamientos de su mente, Yamato solo le hacía un favor de amigo, nada más, no era el comienzo de nada, pero no podía evitarlo, solo el hecho de pensar en tener una nueva cita con Yamato hacía que en su estomago revoloteasen de nuevo esas mariposillas, que ya pensaba que nunca más sentiría.

…

El esperado sábado llegó sin apenas darse cuenta, y Sora de los nervios, ultimaba los detalles para ir a la fiesta.

-Sora estás muy guapa.- dijo Piyomon, mientras tomaba el bote de comida de pez para probar tan suculento manjar.

-Muchas gracias.- contestó la pelirroja.

Esta, llevaba el vestido que ella misma diseñó y que Mimi le regaló cuando estuvo en New York, estaba terminándose de cepillar el cabello, observándose en el espejo, pero con el rabillo del ojo no perdía de vista a su amiga.

-… y no te comas la comida de Yami.

Piyomon al sentirse descubierta se puso de los nervios y enrojeció en el acto, cayéndosele el bote de comida al suelo, Sora contempló la escena con cierta desgana. Luego abrió el armario en busca de una chaqueta que le conjuntase con su querido vestido, la elegida fue una chaqueta fina de color blanco y al cerrar el armario la furia llegó a ella cuando vio que su amiga había cambiado la comida del pececillo por el propio pez.

-¡No te comas a Yami!

Al escuchar ese clamoroso grito, la inocente digimon sacó el pico de la pecera y mientras se sacudía sus mojadas plumas intentó disculparse muy torpemente.

-Em… eh… lo siento, es el instinto…

-El instinto…- farfulló la joven, mientras se acercaba a su pececillo, para cerciorarse de que seguía entero.

Y antes de que Piyomon tratase de comerse de nuevo al inocente pez y que Sora le cerrase el pico con espadradapo, el móvil de esta última sonó, un par de tonos, después la llamada se cortó.

-Es Yamato, ya está aquí.- dijo la pelirroja al comprobar la llamada perdida de su amigo.- Piyomon, pórtate bien, no le des guerra a mamá y por tu bien que el pez siga vivo cuando vuelva.

Tras coger el bolso, el regalo para la anfitriona de la fiesta y mirarse por última vez al espejo, la joven, con los nervios a flor de piel, salió de su habitación, pero antes su amiga le dijo algo.

-¡Sora!.- la aludida se volvió.-… me alegro de verte tan contenta, espero que te lo pases muy bien.

Sora le respondió con una tierna sonrisa y después bajó al encuentro de su ex-novio.

Ahí estaba, a los pies de su edificio. Al verlo automáticamente se le iluminó la mirada, además que iba con su ropa más elegante, su camisa y pantalón negros como la noche, pero que al contraste con sus ojos, hacían que estos pareciesen dos hermosas estrellas.

Mantenía las manos en la espalda sujetando lo que parecía un ramillete de flores, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero donde más rato la mantenía era gacha, observándose los cordones de los zapatos, que movía con cierto nerviosismo. La joven, quedó quieta un segundo tras él, sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento, finalmente respiró con fuerza y avanzó con paso decidido.

-Hola.- saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ishida dio la vuelta al escucharla y al verla no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se adueñase de su rostro, estaba simplemente hermosa, tanto que tuvo que bajar rápidamente la vista para no sonrojarse por contemplarla.

-Estás… muy guapa… toma.- dijo entregando el ramillete de lirios blancos.-… como no sabía de que color era tu vestido, te los he traído blancos, que combinan con todo, ¿no?

Sora los aceptó con una sonrisa de felicidad y al extender la mano para recogerlos, Yamato se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba un ramillete en la muñeca, de pequeñas margaritas blancas, seguramente hecho por ella misma y se sintió un tanto estúpido.

-Debí haberme imaginado que ya llevarías flores, eres florista… traerte flores es como vender hielo a los esquimales.- dedujo Yamato en voz alta, rascándose la cabeza, mientra la giraba hacia un lado avergonzado.

-Son preciosas.- dijo Sora mientras las olía.-… los lirios son mis preferidas.

-Si, lo sé.- contestó el chico para asombro de su acompañante.-… me lo dijiste cuando salíamos juntos, un día en tu tienda estabas haciendo inventario y hablabas con las flores, mientras yo estudiaba química… ¿no te acuerdas?.- preguntó perplejo, por la cara de incredulidad que había puesto Sora.

-Pensé que, tu no me escuchabas…- confesó la pelirroja atónita. Porque sus recuerdos eran: ella mirando las flores, oliéndolas, diciendo un comentario de cada una y apuntando la cantidad de existencias en el inventario, mientras su novio por aquel entonces, se inventaba un rap para aprenderse los nombres, el orden y a que grupo pertenecían cada uno de los elementos químicos de la tabla periódica.

-Sora, yo siempre escucho todo lo que me dices.- dijo este con naturalidad, haciendo que la joven se sonrojase y bajase la cabeza apurada.

Ishida se dio cuenta de eso, no lo hacía adrede pero tal vez estaba siendo demasiado romántico con ella. Por eso, para que esta escena terminase cuanto antes, empezó a caminar en dirección a casa de Yukino.

Trató de hacer el camino lo más distante de Sora posible, pero no le fue fácil, la casa de Akizuki estaba en las afueras, por lo que el camino era largo, tuvieron que tomar el tren de cercanías y luego desde la estación fueron a pie. Y aunque sus conversaciones fuesen triviales e insustanciales, se lo pasaron muy bien, volvieron a tener esa complicidad de cuando estaban juntos, porque Yamato quería darle un día especial, donde fuese la reina, por eso sus propósitos de ser frío con ella no llegaron a ninguna parte y Sora al ver de nuevo al chico maravilloso del que se enamoró, no pudo evitar que la ilusión se apoderase de ella.

La vivienda de los Akizuki era espectacular, realmente los chicos que habían estado alguna vez no exageraban lo más mínimo. Tenía unos jardines enormes, que ahora estaban convenientemente decorados para la fiesta; con mesas para los aperitivos, mesas para depositar los regalos, y hasta un pequeño escenario, puesto que iba haber música en directo. Luego estaba la piscina con aguas cristalinas y algún que otro tobogán para divertimento de lo más jóvenes, y como la fiesta era en el jardín, no pudieron adentrarse en el interior de la casa, pero era una construcción moderna con todo tipo de lujos. Al contemplar todo ese espectáculo, Sora y Yamato tardaron en poder cerrar la boca y la preocupación que le rondaba a Takenouchi por la mente ahora era "y yo con que cara le regalo el sujeta libros con forma de osito que le he comprado".

Conforme iban entrando los invitados, Akizuki los saludaba muy amablemente y les indicaba donde dejar los regalos, algo que alivió un poco a Sora, así nunca sabría quien fue la cutre que le regaló el sujeta libros con forma de osito.

-Sora-san, me alegro verte, el regalo en esa mesa.- saludó la chica, mientras indicaba una de las mesas.

-Hola, felicidades Akizuki-san.- saludó también Sora con una reverencia, luego señalando a Ishida empezó a hacer la presentación de cortesía.-… este es Yamato Ishida, bueno ya le conocerás del insti… pero… bueno… como no sé si… habéis hablado… o… si… o… el caso…

Al ver como a Sora se le trababa la lengua, poniéndose colorada porque creía que estaba haciendo un asombroso ridículo, Ishida salió en su rescate.

-Si, la conozco de vista, pero nunca había hablado con ella.- dijo Yamato, echando ese salvavidas que tanto necesitaba Sora.- soy Yamato Ishida, me alegro de estar en tu fiesta Pi… eh… digo… eh… Akizuki-san, felicidades.- terminó haciendo una reverencia y totalmente colorado por su casi metedura de pata.

La anfitriona, que había estado presenciando la escena con una sonrisa divertida dijo:

-Encantada Yamato-san, me alegro de que hayáis venido los dos, espero que os lo paséis muy bien.

Asintiendo amablemente, Sora y Yamato al fin se adentraron de lleno a la fiesta, pero quedaron un poco desconcertados por la actitud de la cumpleañera.

-Parece simpática.- dijo Yamato extrañado.

-Si, no me ha ignorado por estar tu, es raro…- comentó Sora también extrañada.

-Bueno, seguro que tu le caes mejor que yo, habría que estar loco para que tu no le caigas bien a alguien.- añadió Yamato con una tierna sonrisa, provocando mayor rubor en la muchacha.

Pronto Sora y Yamato empezaron a disfrutar de la fiesta, porque aunque las pocas caras conocidas para ellos fuesen gente del instituto con los que nunca habían cruzado ni media palabra, la música era genial, la comida también y en general era un ambiente muy agradable.

Los chicos hablaban animadamente, degustando los deliciosos canapés, hasta que Yamato vio a una chica que le hizo que cerrase los ojos en el acto, concentrándose para haber si así, desaparecía y no le molestaba, se equivocó, cuando los volvió a abrir, esa chica le había visto y se dirigía hacia él, acompañada de un joven.

-Sora, prepárate, bruja a las doce en punto y acercándose.- susurró, ante el desconcierto de la pelirroja, que antes de que se diese la vuelta, la "bruja" ya estaba junto a ellos.

-Hola Yamato-kun.- saludó con una fingida sonrisa, ignorando por completo a Sora.

-Hola Ryoko.- saludó Sora con la misma sonrisa fingida, jamás iba volver a permitir que esa chica la pisotease.

La joven hizo un gruñido para sus adentros y luego volviéndose hacia Sora le dedicó también esa sonrisa falsa, que tan acostumbrada estaba a usar.

-Me alegro de veros aquí, mira Yamato te quería presentar a alguien.- habló la muchacha, haciendo una señal con la mano al joven que le acompañaba, que Yamato al verlo reconoció en el acto.

-Nohara, ¿Qué tal?.- saludó el rubio con alegría, ante la incomprensión de Watanabe.

-Hi Yamato, me alegro de verte, ¿Qué tal todos?, hace tiempo que no coincidimos.- contestó el joven con la misma sonrisa.

-Si… últimamente, no hemos estado demasiado implicados en el grupo.- se explicó el portador de la amistad, luego volviéndose hacia Sora dijo.- mira Sora, ¿te acuerdas de Nohara?

Sora hizo la típica sonrisa de "no me acuerdo para nada, por favor no me hagas quedar mal".

-Si, es el vocalista de The Sputnik´s, el grupo que tocó antes que nosotros en el concurso de Nochebuena, ¿no te acuerdas?

Sora bajó un poco la cabeza, tratando de no sonrojarse demasiado por recordar ese día.

-Yamato, es que no vi la actuación anterior…

-Ou… es verdad… que tonto soy.- dijo Yamato llevándose la mano a la cabeza, al recordar que cuando The Sputnik´s tocaban en el escenario, Sora estaba con él en el camerino.- son geniales, pero de todas formas el concurso, lo habría ganado yo.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu Ishida, después de esa locura de concurso, me prometí no volver a tocar en Odaiba en la vida… prefiero una ciudad donde no aparezcan esos gigantes digimons furiosos…

Por el comentario, Sora, Yamato y el propio Nohara rieron divertidos, sin embargo a Ryoko le chirriaban los dientes, no soportaba que nadie se lo pasase bien sino es con ella.

-Nohara, ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Yamato la gran noticia?.- interrumpió tirando del brazo de su acompañante.

-Oh claro, ¡Ishida vamos a hacer una gira! y seguramente ¡sacaremos un disco!, Ryoko nos ha conseguido un contrato con la discográfica en la que trabaja su padre.- explicó el joven con felicidad, mientras Ryoko dirigía una sonrisa maliciosa al rubio.

-Enhorabuena, me alegro.- le felicitó a su compañero.

-Bien, vamos, que luego tocas, ¿tendrás que ensayar no?.- dijo, aunque parecía una orden, Watanabe al líder de The Sputnik´s.

El joven asintió con la cabeza obediente y ya se encaminó al escenario, por el contrario Ryoko quedó un segundo mirando a la pareja y acercándose a Yamato susurró con malicia.

-Podrías haber sido tu… bye…- concluyó siguiendo a su joya de la música.

Al irse, Yamato quedó desganado y molesto, esa mujer le sacaba de sus casillas, Sora lo observaba con tristeza y sintiéndose completamente culpable dijo:

-Lo siento…- Yamato la miró en el acto desconcertado.- si no hubiese sido por mi, esa chica, bueno que podrías haber sacado el disco, no lo hiciste por mi culpa y mira… ya ni siquiera estamos juntos.- concluyó bajando la cabeza con abatimiento.

Pero al sentir unas manos apoyándose en sus hombros la volvió a levantar, encontrándose con Yamato que la miraba atentamente.

-Sora, nunca le habría seguido el juego a esa víbora, aunque en ese momento no hubiese estado contigo la habría mandado al diablo igual, lo hice por mi. Nunca seré la marioneta de nadie, me parece mentira que pienses que sería tan idiota.

Sora sonrió con melancolía, le parecía que fue hace siglos cuando se enfadaron precisamente por culpa de esa chica y Yamato le prometió que la amaba solo a ella. Que lejos estaba aquel tiempo, aquellas promesas. Sin darse cuenta llevó su mano hacia el rostro de él, acariciándolo suavemente con la yema de los dedos, impregnándose de cada detalle, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nada había cambiado desde la última vez que le acarició. Empezó por la mejilla, para luego seguir delineándole los labios con la más absoluta ternura, al rubio le sorprendió esa acción pero no se separó en el momento, cerró los ojos, dejando que Sora le acariciase una vez más, había echado tanto de menos eso. Abrió los ojos cuando Sora dejó de tocarle y lo que vio le partió el corazón, estaba cabizbaja, apretando con fuerza los puños, tratando inútilmente de no llorar, porque no podía evitarlo, las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas cayendo al suelo.

Sin decir nada, la abrazó contra él con fuerza, Sora al principio no correspondió el abrazo, pero finalmente dejó de contenerse y le abrazó también, susurrando continuamente unas disculpas innecesarias.

The Sputnik´s ya estaba en el escenario dando lo mejor de si, los invitados bailaban las canciones que interpretaban, la mayoría movidas, intercalando de vez en cuando alguna balada. Sora, apoyada un poco en una mesa, escuchaba la música al fondo, quería estar alejada de la pista de baile, se encontraba avergonzada, tanto que no apartaba la vista del suelo. Yamato no se separaba de su lado, le ofrecía refrescos, pero esta ni se molestaba en rechazarlos, simplemente seguía inmóvil, lo que preocupaba aún más a Ishida. Sin saber como arreglar esta situación, el portador de la amistad no se lo pensó más y metió la cabeza debajo de la de Sora para que estuviese en su campo visual, una vez ahí, empezó a poner caras raras. La chica seguía imperturbable, pero no pudo aguantar por mucho tiempo, no era muy normal que Yamato hiciese el payaso de aquella forma y cuando lo vio coger un trozo de naranja, metérsela en la boca e imitar a Vito Corleone, estalló a carcajadas.

Ese era el sonido más maravilloso para Yamato, la risa de Sora, sintiéndose satisfecho sacó la cabeza de ahí y se dedicó a contemplarla sonriente.

-Venga, ¿no quieres bailar?.- propuso el rubio de forma divertida.

Sora le miró aún con la sonrisa en el rostro, sin saber que responderle, no era buena idea, estaba claro que ella no lo podía ver como un simple amigo, le era imposible, pensar que podría ir a una fiesta con él tan tranquila había resultado un gran error. Yamato se percató de que Sora volvía a dudar y a darle vueltas a la cabeza, por eso pasó a la acción, la tomó del brazo y la sacó a la pista de baile, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de ella. Lo malo es que no les dio tiempo ni a dar dos pasos, porque en cuanto llegaron la canción terminó y la siguiente canción del repertorio del grupo de Nohara, parecía como una premonición porque se trataba de una versión no tan larga, pero si más lenta y romántica si puede de _The last song _de X-Japan.

Cuando empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes, Yamato y Sora se incomodaron, pero Yamato nuevamente llevó la iniciativa, sabía que tal vez no era la mejor idea del mundo, pero estaban ahí y le había prometido que esta fiesta iba a ser especial. Lentamente la tomó de la cintura, sin querer mirarla demasiado a los ojos, la abrazó contra si y Sora le correspondió el baile, pasó los brazos por su cuello, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza en su pecho.

Sabía que mañana todo volvería a la normalidad, que Yamato y ella solo serían amigos y muy probablemente no volverían a bailar así nunca más, por eso quería aprovechar lo que quedaba de día, porque hasta que despertase, Yamato era de nuevo su novio.

…

Sora estaba en los baños del instituto, refrescándose la cara y también las ideas, en su mente revivía una y otra vez ese maravilloso baile con Ishida, como Yamato consiguió en esa fiesta que se volviese a sentir especial, igual que hacía cuando eran novios.

Pero no podía seguir así, estaba volviendo a caer, pensaba que ya lo había superado pero no era cierto, y si seguía pensando en Yamato de esa forma volvería a su depresión por no ser correspondida. Mientras contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo, tomó una decisión, ya no habría vuelta atrás nunca, debía pasar página, y debía empezar por algo tan simple como dejar claro que ya no era la novia de Yamato Ishida. De esa forma ya no habría confusiones al invitarle a fiestas y nunca más debería pedirle esa clase de favores. Y así, tal vez, puede que por fin pudiese empezar a olvidarlo.

Era oficial, ya todo el instituto lo sabía, Takenouchi le había pedido a Miyako que difundiera la noticia, a pesar de que los rumores no habían cesado desde que cortaron, pero también era verdad que había habido rumores desde que empezaron a salir, debido a que a muchas chicas nunca les hizo gracia esta relación. Pero ahora ya era cierto y Sora, lo vivió en sus propias carnes a la hora de la comida.

Paseaba con su bandeja en busca de un sitio y cuando los alumnos la veían existían dos maneras de actuar: la típica… "uy pobrecilla…", y la desesperante… "risas de las chicas felices porque Yamato ya estaba otra vez libre". Tratando de ignorar todo, intentó encontrar algún apoyo con la mirada, vio a Yamato, aunque en seguida aparto la vista. Estaba con los chicos de su grupo y alguno más que se subía al carro de su popularidad, y en el día de hoy había más chicas que de costumbre dando la lata al pobre Ishida. Vio a su amigo Koushiro, pero este parecía a años luz de cualquier problema sentimental de Takenouchi y de cualquier humano en general. Compartía mesa con un par de nerds que tecleaban en sus laptops a toda velocidad, de vez en cuando bebían un poco de zumo, se miraban la pantalla los unos a los otros, intercambiaban un par de palabras y volvían a la carga con sus teclados. Sonrió al distinguir la inconfundible mata de pelo de su mejor amigo, compartía mesa con algunos compañeros del equipo de futbol, y una de dos, o estaban preparando la táctica para el partido que viene, o es que en verdad estaban echando un partido de futbol con guisantes.

Finalmente encontró una mesa con su compañera Naoko, que al verla con la mirada le hizo llamativos saludos. Emprendió el camino hacia el lugar, pero una chica se paró a su lado y empezó a andar con ella.

-Ya todo el mundo lo sabe.

Sora se volteó para ver a su amiga Miyako, le sonrió en muestra de agradecimiento y le sorprendió que tomó asiento junto a ella, cuando de normal, Inoue se debatía entre su innegable curiosidad de hacer un poco el nerd con Izumi, o intentar integrarse con las chicas del club de baile de su año, que eran las futuras Yukino Akizuki y por lo tanto las que estuviesen cerca de ellas, disfrutarían de su popularidad cuando fuesen a tercero y se convirtiesen en las mayores de la secundaria inferior.

Pero Sora no pudo ni empezar a degustar su comida junto a sus amigas porque inesperadamente la conocida silueta de Akizuki, seguida de su inseparable sequito, se paró ante su mesa. Al levantar la vista, lo primero que pensó fue "otra que se va a reír de que haya terminado con Yamato", pero se equivocó.

-Sora-san.- empezó la educada joven.- he oído que Yamato y tu habéis cortado, lo siento mucho, creo que hacíais una pareja muy bonita.

Sora se sorprendió, a Naoko se le salió el zumo por la nariz y Miyako vio en esa joven la sustituta perfecta para su adorada e idolatrada Mimi.

-Gra… gracias.- respondió la pelirroja, aún no creyéndose lo que oía.

-De nada.- respondió esta, luego bajando la cabeza un poco, para que no se le viese sonrojada añadió.- por cierto Sora-san, me preguntaba si… podríamos, entrenar juntas y así enseñarme tu revés.

Sora abrió los ojos como una rana, Naoko escupió de golpe el arroz que tenía en la boca y Miyako lo tuvo claro, esa chica sería su nueva "Diosa".

-Cla… claro.- respondió la joven como pudo.

-Gracias, ¡nos vemos!.- se despidió la chica.

Y al irse, Inoue corrió tras ella gritando como una posesa.

-Soy Miyako Inoue de primero y pienso que eres realmente kawaii, la chica más genial del mundo… bueno sin contar con súper Mimi, seguro que te encantaría conocerla, todo el mundo adora a Mimi…

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?.- preguntó Sakurai incrédula.

-Eh… no lo sé, te dije que era simpática.- intentó explicar este raro comportamiento.

-Igual le gustas.- dijo Naoko con una traviesa sonrisa, ante la cara de pánico de Takenouchi.

-Que… que… ¿que dices?, no digas tonterías, solo le gusta mi revés.

Por el motivo que fuese, ahora que Sora estaba bajo el manto protector de Akizuki no tenía de que preocuparse, las chicas no se meterían demasiado con ella, ni se reirían por su ruptura con Yamato, ya que nunca nadie quería disgustar a Yukino Akizuki, porque sabían que caerle mal a ella, era su suicidio social.

Tras esto, Sora y Naoko siguieron con su comida y esta última tenía una sorpresa preparada para su amiga.

-Es hora de que te de esto.- dijo la chica, mientras sacaba una libreta.

Sora la miró con escepticismo.

-Es la libreta de chicos del instituto de Odaiba..- explicó mientras la abría, Sora se asomó sin ningún convencimiento.

-Los tengo todos apuntados con sus mayores cualidades y defectos…

-¿Qué significa esa lengua?.- preguntó la pelirroja extrañada señalando un dibujito de una lengua al lado de un nombre.

-Sora… ¿en serio lo preguntas?.- respondió Sakurai con una sonrisa divertida.-… que besa genial…

-Ou…- se puso colorada en el momento.-… y ¿las estrellitas?

-Que su aliento te hace ver las estrellas…

-Argh….- eso le asqueó bastante y con un poco de miedo por preguntar, señaló el siguiente dibujito.- ¿y el tentáculo?

-Que es un poco pulpo…

Sora empezó a examinar la libreta y quedó impresionada al ver la cantidad de nombres que había escritos.

-¿En serio te has enrollado con todos estos?

-Con todos no, hago sondeos con otras chicas para hacer una libreta común de todos los chicos de este instituto.

-Ah….- asintió alucinada mientras continuaba leyendo nombres, hasta que vio uno que le dejó en shock.- ¡Taichi Yagami!

Su compañera le tapó la boca, ese grito lo había escuchado todo el comedor, tanto que el aludido miró para ver que pasaba, Naoko y Sora se limitaron a dedicarle una sonrisa de "no es nada, no cotilleamos sobre ti", y el moreno la aceptó ya que su partido de guisantes se estaba poniendo demasiado interesante como para pararlo.

-¿Te has enrollado con Taichi?.- preguntó Sora en un susurro no dando crédito a lo que oía.

-Eh… no… bueno… un poco.- mirada inquisidora de "¿Cómo es posible que ninguno de los dos me haya dicho nada?".- julio, fiesta de comienzo de las vacaciones de verano, tu ya te habías largado a New York, estaba depre porque el alemán pasaba de mi, me invitó a bailar, me contó un par de chistes graciosos… y… nos dimos un par de besos, ya está.

-Seguro que te contó el del caracol, es su chiste de ligar.- murmuró Sora con molestia.

-¡Sí!, es buenísimo…

-¡Tres lenguas!.- interrumpió Sora a limpio grito, viendo lo que correspondía al nombre de su amigo.

De nuevo su grito fue escuchado por todo el comedor y la joven Sakurai avergonzada por tener una amiga tan bocazas le arrebató de una vez la libreta.

-Si y ahora vamos a lo importante, Yamato Ishida, dime como es, tengo apuntado como que soso, porque tiene pintas de soso pero claro luego le tuve que dibujar el mosquito…

-¿Mosquito?.- interrumpió la portadora del amor extrañada.

-¡De chupóptero!… jeje…

Sora se volvió a poner completamente roja por recordar ese fatídico día en el que no sabía como esconder su maldito chupón.

-A ver, dime ¿es soso o no?.- preguntó Naoko con el bolígrafo en la mano.

-No… no voy a hablar de eso.- empezó la joven cada vez más apurada.

-¿Primera cita beso?, ¿primer beso lengua?….- seguía la tenista con lo que parece preguntas de rutina.

El color de la cara de Sora ya no era rojo, se estaba empezando a poner pálida, ella nunca hablaba de este tipo de cosas, no se las contaba ni a Mimi.

-Eh… eh… no, no voy a hablar de eso…

-Ósea que no, es un soso confirmado.- seguía la joven con sus apuntes.

-¡No lo es!, es respetuoso… no es soso, ni… ¡deja de escribir!.- arrebató al fin ese dichoso bolígrafo.

-Vale, tu ganas, no incluimos a creído-Ishida en la lista.- accedió su compañera con desgana.- pero toma, quédatela.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó la joven estupefacta.

-Si quieres pasar página de verdad con Ishida, tienes que salir con otro chico, ¡elige el que quieras!

Sora negó con la cabeza, era desesperante lidiar con esa chica cuando hablaba de chicos y relaciones. Porque aunque de verdad desease pasar página, no era tan fácil, no quería salir con el primer chico que se le cruzase, para ella debía existir algún sentimiento.

Al fin, el interminable día de instituto acabó, la compañera de Piyomon ya abandonaba las instalaciones abatida, pero un chico se interpuso en su camino.

-Hola Takenouchi-san.- saludó con una reverencia.- soy Takuma Kazama de tercero C.

Sora le correspondió el saludo cordialmente, conocía a ese chico de vista. El joven en cuestión era bastante apetecible, era alto, de pelo corto y castaño, ojos marrones, guapo de cara y tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado debido a que estaba en el club de Basket. Entraba dentro del ranking de chicos hot del instituto de Odaiba y lo que le sorprendió era que conociese su nombre.

-He oído que has roto con Ishida.- empezó el chico aparentemente nervioso.-… y me preguntaba si, querrías quedar algún día conmigo.

Eso era algo completamente inesperado, el primer día en que la noticia era oficial ya tenía una cita, y encima con un chico tan guapo como Kazama, esto era sospechoso.

-Si… claro.- rió Sora.- dile a Naoko que casi… pero no.

Negando con la cabeza con diversión la joven reanudó su camino, su pretendiente estaba completamente desconcertado, pero no se daría por vencido tan fácil.

-¿Que Naoko?, ¿te refieres a Sakurai?, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?.- preguntó el joven, que seguía los pasos de Sora de cerca.

-Oh, venga, se que te envía… - respondió Takenouchi sin apenas darse la vuelta.

-¿Qué?.- Takuma empezaba a encontrar esta situación divertida.

Y mientras él se explicaba, y Sora no se creía ni una palabra y seguía su camino a paso ligero, ambos llegaron hasta el edificio donde residía Sora.

-Bueno gracias por acompañarme ha sido la conversación más extraña de mi vida.- siguió Sora con el juego.-… le diré a Naoko que fuiste insistente, para que no te eche la bronca.

La pelirroja ya empezaba a subir las escaleras exteriores de su edificio, pero fue retenida del brazo por su inesperado acompañante, que a diferencia de todo el divertido paseo, su semblante de ahora era serio.

-Te lo repito por última vez, nadie me ha mandado para que te invite a salir.

-¿En serio?.- preguntó Sora perdiendo también la sonrisa, igual era verdad, el joven se había puesto realmente serio.

-De verdad.- confirmó el chico con naturalidad.- te he invitado a salir porque me gustas.

Ante esa declaración Sora quedó estática, sin respiración, a parte de Yamato, era el primer chico que se le declaraba de una forma tan directa, bueno sin contar las paridas imposibles de tomar en serio de Takashi y tampoco el chico al que le dejó la pintura roja en el jardín de infancia, que para agradecérselo le escribió una carta de amor, en la que solo ponía "gato" una y otra vez con su correspondiente representación gráfica claro, ya que el pobre aún no sabía escribir demasiadas palabras.

Al ver que Takenouchi no reaccionaba y mantenía la mirada perdida hacia algún punto desconocido, el apuesto joven se empezó a preocupar un poco.

-¿Estás bien?, ¡Takenouchi-san!.- llamó zarandeándola con delicadeza.

-Sora…- susurró esta al salir de su pequeño trance.-… llámame Sora…

-De acuerdo Sora.- respondió Takuma despacio para no perderla de nuevo en otro trance.- entonces, ¿te parece si quedamos este domingo?

-Eh… bueno… es que, no sé…

-¡Te pasaré a buscar a las cuatro y media! y recuerda que, sé donde vives.- añadió con una sonrisa señalando el edificio que se levantaba a sus pies.

Sora se volteó para ver que era lo que señalaba, como si buscase un ovni y no el gran edificio de apartamentos donde residía, aún estaba fuera de este mundo.

-Nos vemos mañana, que descanses.- se despidió el descarado joven, que ya había dado por hecho que Sora estaba dispuesta a tener esa cita.

Pero una vez que se hubo recuperado comenzó a recapacitar, ¿era eso lo que quería?, igual no era tan mala idea, así empezaría a olvidar a Yamato.

Se dejó caer en la cama abatida, esto era muy confuso, toda su vida de un tiempo a esta parte era un maldito laberinto de sentimientos. Con lo sencillo que hubiese sido todo si su ex-novio no fuese tan inseguro y cobarde para afrontar una relación y no le hubiese dejado.

En cualquier caso esta era una decisión muy importante, por eso decidió pedir consejo a sus mejores amigas.

…

-¿Está bueno?.- preguntó Mimi a la otra línea del teléfono.

-Eh… pues… si.- contestó Takenouchi un tanto apurada.

-¡Pues sal con él!, ¿Qué puedes perder?, ya sabes que Yamato no quiere nada contigo y además así, igual se da cuenta de lo que ha perdido y le recuperas… ¡matas dos pájaros de un tiro!

…

-¡Te juro que no me lo voy a comer Sora!, solo lo estaba viendo de cerca.- se apresuró a excusarse Piyomon al ver a su amiga acercándose a ella, cuando esta estaba muy cerca de la pecera.

-¿Qué?…- preguntó Sora incrédula.- da igual… ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

-Eh… no sé… a mi Yamato me gusta y se te veía feliz con él y él te quería mucho y además hacía unas bolitas de arroz deliciosas, ¿te acuerdas cuando íbamos juntos de…

-Takuma 1, Yamato 1.- apuntó Sora en su libreta mientras ignoraba los rollos de su compañera.

…

-¡Es muy guapo!.- habló Miyako, a la vez que cobraba a una señora en la tienda.

-Pero es que, no sé que hacer… no sé si quiero salir de esa forma con un chico… aún me importa demasiado Yamato.- le explicó Takenouchi, al mismo tiempo que abría el refresco que ha comprado.

-Pero ya no estáis en la misma órbita Sora, cortasteis hace 3 meses y no para de decirte que solo quiere ser tu amigo, no puedes estar esperándole toda la vida, yo saldría con Takuma…

…

-Entonces… Yamato y tu, ¿no vais a volver juntos?.- preguntó Hikari, mientras degustaba el delicioso helado que Sora le había comprado.

-Eh… pues, está claro que no.- confirmó la pelirroja con tristeza.

-Pobre Takeru.- susurró la castaña, pensando que Sora no le oía, pero la tenista posee un gran oído.

-¿Takeru?

-Eh… no, nada, es que, hacíais muy buena pareja y Takeru bueno y yo también teníamos la esperanza de que volvieseis.

-Ya… y Yamato vuelve a empatar, 2 a 2.- murmuró la portadora del amor, mientras lo apuntaba en su libreta.

…

-¡Está como un queso!, si sales con él, serás mi ídolo para el resto de mi vida.- gritaba Naoko, que estaba tan emocionada como si le hubiesen pedido la cita a ella.

-Ya pero…

-Dicen que tiene los abdominales de tableta de chocolate… uf, me dan calores solo de pensarlo…- seguía la joven imaginándose al chico en cuestión, cuando Sora se dio cuenta de que no le daría ningún consejo útil.

Todo dependía de ella, las amigas a las que aún no les dominaban las hormonas eran pro-Yamato, en cambio las que ya estaban perdidas por la dichosa pubertad pro-"cualquier chico guapo".

Iba en dirección a su aula, dándole vueltas a la cabeza, pero se detuvo a escasos metros de la puerta, y es que hay parado estaba Ishida, pero no estaba solo, le rodeaban un grupillo de chicas, pidiéndole autógrafos y sacándose fotos, a las que Yamato posaba demasiado sonriente según Sora, y sin saberlo, al ver esa escena, la pelirroja ya había tomado una decisión, saldría con Kazama.

…

El domingo llegó y con él la cita de Sora. Le resultaba demasiado raro porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía citas, y sobre todo que no estaba tan nerviosa en las citas, ya que con Yamato, a fuerza de costumbre ya había empezado a dominar sus nervios, retorcijones y nauseas, pero esta vez era diferente, era una primera cita con un chico prácticamente desconocido, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Takuma ya había hecho planes para esta salida, irían al centro comercial "Decks Tokyo Beach", el cual frecuentaban muchas parejas jóvenes y era un sitio de lo más entretenido para pasar una tarde.

Sorprendiéndose a si misma, Sora logró mantener sus nervios y ya después de una hora jugando a diferentes actividades, se podía decir que empezaba a estar relajada.

-Canasta, esa vale tres puntos.- dijo Takuma, mientras recogía el balón, que encestaba una y otra vez en una de esas mini canastas.

-Juegas genial.- dijo Sora, por entablar conversación, más que otra cosa.

-Si, lo sé.- admitió el chico, que por lo visto se lo tenía bastante creído.

Esos comentarios chulescos trajeron a la memoria la imagen de su Yamato, y la pelirroja sonrió con nostalgia y al ver como sonreía de esa forma, Kazama ardió de nuevo por dentro. Y es que en toda la cita, esa sonrisa de Sora iba acompañada de un comentario respecto a algo que solía hacer Yamato, como cuando comieron un perrito y no le echó mahonesa… "Yamato le echaba mahonesa, de hecho Yamato le echa mahonesa a todo", o cuando jugaron en la maquina de baile… "nos habría venida genial a Yamato y a mi para el concurso de baile de primavera… jaja… ¿sabías que a Yamato no se le ocurrió mejor idea para ensayar que hacer un visionado de musicales?…", y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción.

-¿Sabes?, Yamato solía…

-¿Encestar mejor que yo?.- cortó el chico frunciendo el ceño, para asombro de Takenouchi.

-Eh… que…

-¿Sabes algo recomendable para las primeras citas?, ¡no te pases todo el rato hablando de tu ex-novio!.- gritó irritado.

-Oh, yo..- empezó Sora, que en verdad no había sido consciente de eso, hablar de Yamato era algo automático.- lo siento.

-Sora.- habló con un poco más de amabilidad.- entiendo que aún lo tengas presente… pero estás conmigo, yo te ayudaré a olvidarlo, no te preocupes.- terminó sonriéndole, a la vez que le proporcionaba una rápida caricia en el mentón.- ¡Venga!, vamos al simulador espacial…

"Yamato se pasaba horas en el simulador espacial, disfrutaba como un niño", esta vez no lo dijo en voz alta, solo lo pensó y siguiendo a su acompañante una duda le rondó por la cabeza, ¿en verdad quería olvidar a Yamato Ishida?

…

Al día siguiente en el instituto, Yamato ajeno a la cita dominical de su amiga, se desperezaba estirándose en su pupitre, mientras esperaba que sus compañeros y profesor llegasen. Un compañero llegó, pero le extraño verlo ahí, ya que no era de su grupo.

-Akira, ¿otra vez te has equivocado de clase?, esto es el A..- dijo el rubio con desgana.

-Ya lo sé, pero quería hablar contigo…

-Por última vez, el grupo es Teen-Age Wolves, no nos vamos a cambiar por The Hide-Hero, por muy brillante que creas que es tu juego de palabras.- dijo con contundencia, puesto que estaba harto de las paridas de su amigo.

-No es eso, aunque eso aún lo tenemos que votar….- Yamato giró los ojos abatido, para luego dejar caer la cabeza encima de su brazo, que estaba estirado en su pupitre.- ¿sabías que tu chica esta saliendo con otro?.- preguntó sin ningún tipo de rodeo, para que su amigo le prestase atención de una vez.

Y funcionó, Yamato levantó rápidamente el rostro, mirando fijamente a su compañero.

-Los vi el domingo, en el centro de juegos, por cierto Yoko estaba radiante con esa mini falda…- mirada asesina de Ishida.- eh… bueno… que quiero decir que… eh… es Takuma Kazama, del club de basket.

-Ou… eh…

Tartamudeo incoherente de Ishida, obviamente esa información no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

-Oye no se que relación tienes ahora con ella.- prosiguió Shibata, a la vez que se sentaba en la silla de delante del pupitre de Ishida mirándole.-… pero… ese Takuma, no se si me gusta mucho para Yoko…

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó el rubio seriamente y sin mirarle, como si en su mente solo tuviese a ese tipo y estuviese planeando un asesinato.

-Bueno, es un poco, ya sabes bastante, quiero decir que hemos salido bastantes veces juntos.

-¡¿Es gay?.- gritó Yamato volviéndose y abriendo los ojos de una manera desmesurada.- ¡¿tú eres gay?

-¡No!, claro que no.- gritó Akira al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y apoyando los brazos en la mesa de Ishida se explicó con un poco más de tranquilidad.- quiero decir, que hemos salido juntos a ligar y así… vamos que le duran las novias menos que a mi, es un golfo, va detrás de todas.

Yamato volvió a su semblante serio, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el bolígrafo con nerviosismo y levantando un poco la vista preguntó:

-¿Estás seguro?

-Ese tío es un mierdas Yamato, créeme, en comparación con él, yo soy todo un caballero.

Con esa contundente frase, el guitarrista de los Teen-Age Wolves salió del aula en dirección a la suya, dejando a Yamato pensativo y muy, pero que muy cabreado.

Tras las clases, Sora había quedado con su nuevo "amigo especial" Takuma, pero antes de que pudiese encontrarse con él, Yamato la asaltó.

-Sora, ¿podemos hablar?.- preguntó invitándola a sentarse en uno de los asientos de piedra del recinto estudiantil.

-Eh, lo siento pero no puedo…- trató de excusarse la compañera de Piyomon.

Lo último que deseaba en el mundo era dar explicaciones a Yamato sobre su nuevo compañero de citas.

-Solo un momento.- insistió Yamato, que ya estaba sentado, mientras daba con la mano al sitio de al lado de él, para que Sora le acompañase.

-Bueno…- accedió al fin la chica sin convencimiento.

Tomó asiento en la fría piedra. Piedra que por otro lado le traía infinidad de cálidos recuerdos, por que en ese mismo asiento había almorzado, hecho los deberes o simplemente estar contemplando el patio en silencio, con el chico con el que estaba ahora, con su Yamato.

Yamato se pasaba las manos por los muslos del pantalón una y otra vez, mientras su cara giraba a un lado y otro haciendo continuas muecas de nerviosismo, no era fácil hablar con Sora de estos temas. Sora tenía la vista en sus zapatos que balanceaba para delante y para atrás, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, descansando sobre su falda y algunas veces dirigía miradas disimuladas a su acompañante, para ver si se animaba a hablar.

Ishida detuvo sus continuos gestos, carraspeó fuertemente y volvió su vista a Sora.

-He oído, que … sales con un chico, un tal Kazama.

La portadora del amor alzó la vista al cielo, su presentimiento era correcto, Yamato le iba a pedir explicaciones. Aún sin apartar la vista del claro cielo, respondió suavemente.

-Bueno salir… solo hemos tenido alguna cita.

Con esas palabras, Yamato sintió un dolor agudo en su corazón, una presión en su pecho, era verdad, la había perdido del todo. Pero recordó porque estaba ahí, no tenía derecho a pedirle explicaciones, pero lo que si quería era protegerla, y si ese chico era tal como lo describió Akira, no permitiría que se aprovechase de Sora.

-Oye, no creo que sea una buena idea que salgas con ese chico.- dijo el rubio, de forma bastante contundente.

Sora se volvió hacia él, no podía creer lo que oía, ¿que se creía Yamato?, ¿encima de dejarla no le iba a permitir salir con ningún otro chico?, esto era demasiado y frunciendo el ceño, puesto que la furia que tenía ahora en el cuerpo era bastante, gritó:

-¿Quién te has creído que eres?, cuando estábamos juntos no querías que nadie se metiese entre nosotros, te molestaba hasta que opinasen, y ahora, ¡tu haces lo mismo!, no te metas en mi vida.

Takenouchi se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero su compañero que había escuchado su rapapolvo un tanto incrédulo, ya que pensaba que Sora no se enfadaría tanto, la agarró del brazo para que no se alejase y mientras se levantaba, se explicó.

-Sora, me has malinterpretado, no lo digo para meterme en tu vida, es que ese chico no es de fiar, es peor que Akira, créeme, lo único que te hará es daño.

-¿Eso es lo que te gustaría verdad?.- preguntó mientras removía su brazo con fuerza liberándose así del agarre de su amigo.- por favor Yamato, no pensé que fueses tan patético.

-¡Lo hago por tu bien!.- gritó el rubio, empezando a enfadarse también.-… solo te digo que ese tipo es un golfo, ¡no quiero que te haga daño!

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, girando el rostro con una sonrisa irónica, para luego volverse a encarar a Yamato y preguntar.

-Lo dices de verdad porque crees que me hará daño, o es que no quieres que este con otro.

Yamato enmudeció, por supuesto que no quería que estuviese con otro, no le gustaría ni el buenazo de Koushiro para ella. Pero no podía revelarle que estaba muerto de celos, no tenía derecho a pedirle que no saliese con nadie, cuando había sido él quien le había dejado.

-No quiero que te haga daño.- confirmó bajando la cabeza, para ocultar su verdaderos sentimientos.

En su interior Sora se entristeció enormemente, sentimiento que camufló con una tierna sonrisa.

-Tranquilo Yamato, sé cuidarme.- dijo posando un poco la mano en el brazo de él.- pero por favor no te metas, respétame.

-De acuerdo, vale, solo creí que debía decírtelo.- musitó el rubio al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se alejaba abatido.

…

De esa forma fueron transcurriendo los días del mes de septiembre, con Sora sintiéndose cada vez más a gusto con Takuma, y con Yamato deseando a cada día patearle más el trasero. Y lo peor es que, había quedado como un ex-novio muerto de celos, ya que el chico era completamente encantador con Sora, hasta Taichi había aceptado esta especie de relación, no le hizo mucha gracia pero tampoco tenía elección, le prometió a Sora que nunca más se volvería a meter en sus asuntos.

No obstante, Yamato seguía sin fiarse de Kazama, y es que había cosas en su actitud que resultaban sospechosas, como que siempre le dedicaba maliciosas sonrisas o ahora le saludaba cuando nunca habían dirigido ni media palabra, obviamente esto se lo guardaba para él, ya que si lo comentaba con alguien, una de dos: le tomarían por loco o confirmarían que tiene un monumental ataque de celos.

Pero ese día ya fue demasiado, sin duda Yamato no se había levantado con buen pie; primero el despertador no le sonó, luego el agua de la ducha estaba helada y para cuando se calentó ya tenía qu largarse, le reconfortaba pensar que iba a desayunar las sobras de la cena de ayer, error, para cuando abrió el frigorífico el Sr. Ishida ya había pasado por ahí, se tuvo que conformar con beber un poco de leche del brik, que cuando bebió se dio cuenta de que no estaba en muy buen estado. La escupió con tal mala suerte de que se le derramó por la camisa. Tendría que cogerse la camisa de repuesto, ahí tuvo un poco de suerte, el día anterior había puesto una colada de ropa blanca, pero lo malo es que aún estaba sin planchar, que remedio, iría con la camisa toda arrugada. Tras tantas desdichas pensó que nada peor le podría suceder, una vez más se equivocó, estaba ya en la calle cuando se dio cuenta de que llovía, miró el reloj, no le daba tiempo a subir a por el paraguas, más que nada porque no tenía ni la menor idea de donde podría haber un paraguas en casa.

Tapándose la cabeza con la cartera de los libros, corrió hasta el instituto, obviamente después de todo esto, llegó más de media hora tarde y el profesor de historia tenía una norma, "después de sonar el timbre, nadie más entra en mi clase". Menudo panorama, ¡y hoy era el último día para entregar el trabajo de la Revolución Rusa!, se quedó despierto la noche anterior hasta las 3 de la mañana solo para terminarlo. Al terminar la clase intentó que el profesor se lo aceptase pero, el profesor de historia tenía otra norma, "los trabajos se entregan en clase, nunca recojo un trabajo fuera de clase". En ese momento deseo ser un bolchevique y que ese maldito hombre fuese el zar Nicolas II, lo que hubiese disfrutado ejecutándole.

Pero su pesadilla recién había comenzado, después de las dichosas clases, llegó el descanso y solo existía una cosa que le podría alegrar días tan desastrosos como este, un bollito de crema de chocolate de la cafetería, los solían hacer en el acto y estaban calentitos y muy sabrosos. Pero cuando llegó vio que el cosmos hoy no le iba dar ningún respiro, ¡todos estaban confabulados en su contra!, ya no quedaban bollitos, y por hoy no harían más, miró a su alrededor chirriando los dientes y deseó pegarse un tiro cuando vio que persona comía el último bollito de crema de chocolate, ¡Takuma Kazama!, y lo peor es que se lo estaba dando ¡Sora!. Que lo estuviese comiendo Sora, no le hubiese importado, al fin y al cabo fue ella la que le aficionó a esos deliciosos bollitos, ¿pero que se lo diese a ese cretino?, eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a presenciar.

Rezando para que un rayo cayese sobre el instituto y le privara de esta existencia cruel, salió al patio, y por fin algo le hizo sonreír un poco, unos alegres pajarillos picoteando, era simple, pero esas tiernas escenas aún le animaban y le hacían sacar una dulce sonrisa. Pero de repente todos los pajarillos salieron volando y es que el mayor transito de estudiantes salía en ese momento de la cafetería, porque en unos instantes sonaría el timbre de vuelta al aula.

Entre esos estudiantes estaban Sora y Takuma, hablaban muy animadamente y el rubio no podía quitarles los ojos de encima, odiaba a ese tipo con todas sus fuerzas, en un momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Kazama, lo que hizo que apartase rápidamente la vista disimulando.

Se despidieron, Sora tenía algo que hacer antes de ir a clase, no oyó de que se trataba, pero tampoco necesitaba oírlo, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que antes de clase, Sora siempre iba al baño. Y en el momento que la chica ya no estaba con Takuma, este volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia Ishida y se acercó a él. Yamato no quería ni verlo, no hoy, sabía que si le hacía uno de sus saludos maliciosos no se quedaría callado, le contestaría, y lo haría de muy malas formas. Para evitarlo empezó también a andar, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando escuchó tras él, la voz del baloncestista, que con su habitual tono burlesco le decía.

-Hola Ishida.

Cerró los puños con fuerza y los ojos también, el moreno se daba por satisfecho, ver a Yamato tan irritado era su recompensa, ya le empezó a adelantar, cuando sintió como Ishida le tomaba de la camisa y lo empujaba contra una pared.

-Te has equivocado de persona y de día.- dijo con la ira en la mirada.

Pero esa mirada no le asustó ni mucho menos y mientras se ponía bien el cuello de la camisa, empezó a reírse de la situación y con naturalidad preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?, solo te he saludado, pensaba que eras un poquito más educado.

-¡Ya me tienes harto chaval!.- gritó dando rienda suelta a su genio.- ¿Por qué me saludas sino me conoces de nada?, ¿quieres reírte de mi?, ¿es eso?… ¡Porque desde ahora te digo que no ha nacido quien se ría de mi!

El joven rió de nuevo y siguiendo con su actitud provocativa dijo:

-Bueno, eso hay que verlo… y si, te conozco, además compartimos algo, creo que eso nos une.

Y Yamato lo volvió a empotrar contra la pared.

-Te prohíbo que hables de ella, ¿lo oyes?, no vuelvas a referirte a ella nunca.

-Suéltame.- dijo el chico con voz desafiante y aunque en su interior desease partirle la cara, se contuvo y Yamato le liberó.

Sacudiéndose de nuevo su uniforme, parece que ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esta discusión, pero antes de irse miró de nuevo al rubio y otra vez con esa sonrisa provocativa dijo:

-Tienes razón, no la compartimos, es mía, que por cierto, podrías haberme dicho que era tan apasionada, ni te imaginas lo bien que nos lo pasamos la tarde pasada en mi casa…

Y antes de que terminase, el chico estaba rodando por los suelos debido al tremendo puñetazo que le había proporcionado Yamato, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás estaba dispuesto a acabar con él ahí mismo, por eso aún en el suelo y sin que a Takuma le diese tiempo a reaccionar, Yamato no dudo en subirse encima de él. Los puñetazos iban solos, ya no podía controlarse, podía aguantar desprecios, insultos, provocaciones y desplantes, para jamás permitiría a nadie, que hablase de Sora de esa forma.

…

-No contesta.- confirmó el hombre mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-Le dije que estaba trabajando señor.- dijo el rubio, a la vez que se examinaba las vendas de sus nudillos.

-Déme su teléfono móvil o el de la oficina.

-No le moleste, está trabajando, ya le diré yo que he estado en el despacho del director, tranquilo.- dijo Yamato, mientras enseñaba la hoja para sus padres que le había dado el director debido a su conducta inadecuada.

-¿Y su madre?.- preguntó de nuevo el director, llevando el auricular del teléfono a la oreja.

-Mi único tutor legal es mi padre, así que ni se le ocurra molestar a mi madre.- dijo Ishida con contundencia.

El director miró al chico con semblante serio, ¿de verdad un alumno le estaba amenazando?, no queriendo darle más importancia a esto, dejó el auricular del teléfono y llevó las manos hacia los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Lo que ha pasado hoy es inaceptable y me gustaría hablar con sus padres.

-Bueno y a mi me gustaría hablar con Elvis, pero me tengo que conformar con el imitador del metro, todos tenemos problemas…- contestó Yamato, con una sonrisa irónica, mientras se balanceaba de un la do a otro de la silla.

De nuevo el director hizo gala de su paciencia, después de 20 años como docente, sabía como manejar a los adolescentes rebeldes, que parece ser que era el perfil en el que entraba Ishida.

-Según su historial, nunca se había metido en un lío así, ni había presentado conductas violentas, tiene buenas notas, no sobresalientes pero según sus profesores no es por falta de capacidad sino por vagancia, si se esforzase sería un alumno ejemplar, pero no… usted prefiere vaguear… no está apuntado a ningún club, ni a ninguna actividad social del centro… y por lo visto sus notas han bajando en este último cuatrimestre, dime ¿tiene algún problema?, ¿en casa?, ¿con sus amigos?

-No, tenía un problema con un cretino, pero ahora que está en la enfermería, está todo bien, perfecto.- habló Yamato cruzándose de brazos con una arrogante sonrisa.

-¿Está orgulloso de haberle roto la nariz a su compañero?, ¿sabe que podría denunciarle?

El chico seguía balanceándose de un lado a otro de la silla, ignorando al hombre que tenía delante, llevando la mirada a las paredes del despacho, en sus tres años de instituto, era la primera vez que entraba al despacho del director.

-… tiene un grupo de música, ¿verdad?, ¿en eso emplea su tiempo libre? ya me lo imaginó, es esa clase de chicos a los que solo le importa la música e ir detrás de las chicas, ¿es por eso la pelea?, ¿por una chica?

-¿Puede ponerme ya el castigo y dejar su complejo de Freud para sus hijos?.- dijo Ishida, clavando una mirada desafiante en el director.

El hombre negó con desaprobación, detestaba ver jóvenes que podrían ser brillantes arrojando su vida por la borda, pero desgraciadamente, había presenciado esa escena en multitud de ocasiones.

-Bien, debido a su comportamiento lamentable, vamos a expulsarle del centro durante 5 días y el consejo decidirá si se le abre un expediente disciplinario, creo que ayudaría mucho que se disculpase con Kazama-san.

Yamato contuvo una carcajada y extendiendo la mano para recoger el papel donde ponía su castigo preguntó:

-¿Puedo irme ya?

-¿No entiendes lo que te digo?.- preguntó el director seriamente, empezando a hartarse de la actitud chulesca de su alumno.- ¿sabes lo que significaría un expediente disciplinario?, las universidades no te aceptarían ni de conserje, ¿no quieres ir a la universidad?

-Si bueno, ya si eso, le llamo.- respondió Yamato con burla, mientras recogía su chaqueta y salía del despacho.

Al salir, los pasillos estaban desiertos, todos los alumnos estaban en clase y en las conversaciones de muchos de ellos seguramente el tema fuese la "gran paliza que Ishida le había dado a Kazama". El músico, fue directo al cajón donde guardaba sus cosas, pero mientras se cambiaba de zapatos y se ataba los de calle, vio la sombra de un chico delante de él, no necesitaba ni mirarlo para saber de quien se trataba.

-¿No deberías estar en clase Taichi?

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- preguntó el moreno con preocupación.

-Me voy para casa 5 días.- contestó enseñándole el papel firmado por el director.

-Yamato, ¿pero como se te ha ido la pinza tanto?, si no te llegamos a separar, a saber lo que habría pasado, estabas fuera de sí.

-Ese tío es un….- se mordió la lengua con furia.- Taichi por favor, mantenlo vigilado.

-Entiendo que estés celoso, pero no me voy a meter en medio, se lo prometí a Sora.

-¡No es por celos!, ¿y desde cuando no te metes en los asuntos de Sora?, ¡Porque cuando estaba yo con ella, no había día en el que no salieses en la conversación!, ¡y tampoco te importaba pegarme por "defenderla"!, ¿crees que debías defenderla de mi y no de ese desgraciado?, ¡o acaso eras tu el que se moría de celos!

-Yamato estás my alterado, no sabes ni lo que dices.- dijo Yagami, bajando la cabeza con tristeza.

-Claro si, estoy loco, solo se que ese tío ha hecho que me expulsen Taichi, tu verás de que lado estás.- concluyó Yamato abandonado el lugar con enfado.

Al menos este día acabaría ya, eso era lo que le consolaba a Yamato cuando iba en dirección a casa, pero al llegar fue consciente de que todavía tendría que lidiar con otra persona y definitivamente era la última con la que deseaba hablar en este momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó el rubio sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Tuvimos una conversación, en el patio, sentados en el banco de piedra ¿la recuerdas?, yo te pedí que no te metieses en mi relación con Takuma y tu me dijiste que estabas de acuerdo, pero de repente hoy, parece que no estas de acuerdo y le rompes la nariz, ¡la nariz!, parece que es tu sello dejar a la gente con las narices ensangrentadas.- terminó Sora a limpio grito, lo que había empezado con tranquilidad.

-Eso es un golpe bajo.- musitó el chico aún sin mirarla.- pero en su caso se lo tenía merecido.

-¿Merecido?, ¿y puedo saber por qué?, porque según él no te dijo nada, trataba de ser amable y tu te abalanzaste como un loco… y después de haberle dejado la cara como se la has dejado, aún he conseguido convencerle para que no te denuncie y para que el instituto no sea muy estricto, así que no creo que lo tenga merecido, es un gran chico, pero no le has dado una oportunidad…

-¿Has terminado ya?.- interrumpió Yamato con indiferencia.- porque ahora vas a escuchar mi versión, ese tipo es un cerdo, me insultó y yo nunca dejo que nadie me insulte, por eso se lo tenía merecido.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así?, me dejas, se supone que no quieres saber nada de mi, me rechazas una y otra vez y ahora que encuentro un chico bueno, amable, simpático y que le gusto, tú lo tienes que estropear.- habló Sora agobiada e intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Hablas como si tu ex-novio hubiese sido Hannibal Lecter, ¿acaso yo no cuidaba de ti?, ¿no era amable y considerado?.- empezó a perder la paciencia el rubio.

-¡Pero ahora tu ya no estás! y por elección propia, ahora no tienes derecho a ir de justiciero conmigo, ya no, no soy tu novia, tu me lo dejaste claro.

-No es cuestión de que seas mi novia o no, es cuestión de a quien crees, si a mi o a un chico que hace 2 semanas ni sabías que existía.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada con tristeza, para luego levantarla y clavarla en los penetrantes ojos azules del chico que tenía delante.

-En otras circunstancias te creería a ti por supuesto… pero con lo que ha pasado, con nuestra situación, creo que no eres objetivo en lo que a Takuma se refiere.

-¿Objetivo?, es un cerdo, no hay cosa más objetiva que esa.

-Lo siento Yamato, espero que en estos días puedas reflexionar y ver las cosas de otra manera.- se despidió la compañera de Piyomon apenada.

Antes de que se fuese, Yamato estalló de nuevo furioso, se había peleado por ella y ella no le creía, le trataba como una persona celosa y agresiva.

-¡Igual tenía razón en lo que me dijo!.- gritó con desprecio.- y Sora, cuando pase de ti, no me vengas llorando, no estaré.

Concluyó el rubio, subiendo las escaleras exteriores de su apartamento y dejando a Takenouchi desconcertada por esta reacción y sobre todo triste por esas últimas palabras.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Ishida no tenía porque madrugar, podría pasarse todo el día en la cama tirado o viendo la televisión, esas eran las ventajas de estar expulsado, pero obviamente su progenitor no le veía de esa forma.

-¡Despierta de una vez!.- gritó mientras levantaba de golpe la persiana del cuarto de su hijo.

Este se revolvió buscando una posición en la que la luz no le diese en los ojos, parece que al fin la encontró, pero de nuevo el Sr. Ishida no aprobó esa actitud.

-¡Levántate ahora mismo, no te lo digo más veces!.- amenazó claramente Hiroaki, mientras tiraba de las sábanas que cubrían a su hijo.

-¡Que!.- gritó el joven con mezcla de enfado y sueño, expandiendo los brazos.

-¡Que!, ¿Cómo que "que"?, que te han expulsado Yamato, no estás de vacaciones ¡¿lo oyes?.- dijo el hombre haciendo lo posible para no perder la paciencia, mientras terminaba de hacerse el nudo de la corbata.

Sin embargo, Yamato no se encontraba ni con ganas, ni con humor para aguantar los sermones mañaneros de su padre y poniendo el brazo sobre la cara, para que sus ojos volviesen a la oscuridad, susurró pensando que así su padre le dejaría tranquilo.

-Si, vale, lo que tu digas.

Hiroaki llevó las manos a su cintura y mirando al techo respiró profundamente, estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para contenerse y no traer un cubo de agua fría y arrojárselo por encima, pero no quería tener un enfrentamiento tan pronto, y al mirarse el reloj se dio cuenta de que tampoco tenía tiempo.

-Me tengo que ir a trabajar, para cuando vuelva, quiero que hayas hecho la compra, la colada y que el baño y la cocina estén relucientes, ¿lo has escuchado o te lo escribo en la frente?

-Ah… eh..

Esos sonido guturales fueron la respuesta del rubio, que ya parecía que volvía a estar inmerso en su sueño. El padre de la criatura lo miró con desaprobación, sino hacía lo mandado entonces si que tendría problemas. Se dio la vuelta, pero antes de salir añadió, mientras miraba el desastroso suelo de la habitación.

-¡Y ordena tu habitación!

Ni le oyó, el portador de la amistad ya estaba a años luz de cualquier cosa que ocurriese en la Tierra.

Y una vez que sus sentidos al fin se despertaron, tampoco estuvo mucho rato en la Tierra, ya que eso de hacer de ama de casa no le apetecía nada, por eso prefirió ir a ver a un amigo.

Los dos ya estaban sentados en un bonito paisaje del Digimundo y Gabumon disfrutaba de eso que tanto le gustaba, de las maravillosas melodías que Yamato tocaba con su armónica.

Cuando acabó, el digimon le miró con felicidad, hacía tiempo que el rubio no venía a visitarle y mucho menos le tocaba una canción.

-¿Te ha gustado?.- preguntó Ishida con una sonrisa, Gabumon asintió con la cabeza, pero había una cosa que le preocupaba, las vendas que Yamato llevaba en sus nudillos.

-¿Tuviste una pelea Yamato?

El joven se miró los nudillos incomodo.

-No es nada, no te preocupes.- contestó llevando la vista al horizonte.

-El otro día yo también tuve una pelea.- dijo, intentando animar a su compañero.- estaba con Piyomon en la aldea Yokomon y vinieron unos Gazimons abusones, pero Piyomon y yo los echamos, tendrías que haberles visto como corrían con las orejas entre las piernas…

-Se dice el rabo… el rabo entre las piernas.- corrigió el rubio mientras se dejaba caer sobre la hierba con las manos en la nuca.

Así quedaron durante un rato, Gabumon contando sus hazañas heroicas y Yamato contemplando como las nubes pasaban de una forma a otra conforme el viento las trasladaba, hasta que sin previo aviso, le hizo una simple pregunta a su compañero.

-¿Eres feliz?

Gabumon miró a su compañero sorprendido y tras llevarse la garra a la cabeza y meditar un poco, sonrió.

-Creo que si Yamato.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues, no lo sé… porque tengo todo lo que necesito, comida, un sitio para dormir, un Digimundo pacífico, amigos a los que quiero y te tengo a ti Yamato.

Al chico se le dibujó un tímida sonrisa para luego volver a su semblante serio y afirmar con contundencia.

-Yo no lo soy.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó el amistoso digimon con preocupación.

-No lo sé, tal vez porque nunca me siento a gusto con lo que tengo, pienso demasiado, en el futuro, en el pasado, tengo la sensación de que haga lo que haga, lo haré mal y por eso me agobio y me es imposible pararme y disfrutar de las cosas.

-Creo que no tienes que pensar tanto, es como si yo estuviese todo el día creyendo en que va a volver Myotismon o cualquier otro digimon maligno, no puedes vivir así, tienes que vivir en el presente para el futuro… y yo creo que tu puedes ser feliz, si lo deseas… porque yo, te he visto feliz, lo he visto en tus ojos.

-¿Cuándo?.- preguntó girando la cabeza hacia su amigo, el digimon se incomodó, no quería sacar el tema.-… ¿con Sora?…

-Bueno si, pero no solo con ella, te he visto feliz conmigo, con tu hermano, con Taichi, con tu grupo de música o simplemente tocando esa armónica…

El rubio contuvo una risa y cerrando los ojos volvió el rostro hacia la inmensidad celeste.

-Eso es pasajero, minutos, segundos… pasan y luego vuelven las preocupaciones, los agobios, el sentir que lo haces todo mal…

-Pero Yamato, no puedes pretender estar feliz todo el rato, es imposible, yo no lo estoy, me enfado cuando no queda comida, o cuando unos abusones quieren aprovecharse de los más débiles, o cuando me prometes que vas a venir a verme y luego no vienes….- conforme hablaba, el rubio se incorporó un poco para prestarle atención, mirándole con extrañeza, hace unos segundos le había asegurado que era feliz.-… Yamato, es normal enfadarse, pero lo que cuenta son esos segundos o minutos donde eres afortunado, creo que eso que llamas felicidad, se basa en juntar todos los pequeños momentos en los que has sido feliz de verdad, ¿no crees?

Ishida quedó perplejo y pensativo, eso que decía Gabumon parecía lógico, ¿acaso había estado siempre equivocado?, ¿acaso lo que él creía que era felicidad era una utopía imposible de lograr?, el quería estar feliz a todas las horas del día y lo más importante hacer feliz a quien ama, que nunca estuviese triste, pero si Gabumon tenía razón, en ese caso, aunque hiciese llorar a Sora, discutiesen o lo pasasen mal… ¿era ella feliz porque sus momentos de felicidad compensaban todas esas pequeñas cosas? y él… ¿era dichoso a su lado?

…

Dejando aparte la expulsión de Yamato y sus posteriores reflexiones, los días no se habían detenido en el instituto de Odaiba, ni en el instituto, ni en Odaiba en general por supuesto, y el siguiente fin de semana al fin tendría lugar el esperado torneo de tenis de Sora.

-Ese revés, se lo enseñé yo.- decía Sora ilusionada, presenciando el partido de su compañera Akizuki.

En ese momento llegó Taichi, que venía a animarla en este día especial.

-Taichi muchas gracias por venir.- saludó Sora al ver que su amigo se acercaba hasta el campo de juegos a saludarla.

Pero hubo un silencio incomodo, cuando Naoko y Taichi cruzaron las miradas, tras un intento de saludo cordial, la chica se excusó convenientemente.

-Eh… creo… que voy a calentar un poco…

Viendo como se alejaba, Takenouchi no tardó en encararse con su amigo, ya que desde que sabía que se había enrollado con Naoko aún no le había pedido explicaciones.

-Taichi ¿Cómo no me contaste que os disteis el lote en la fiesta de vacaciones de verano?

El moreno tragó saliva y abriendo los ojos al máximo preguntó:

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Que mas da como lo sepa, el caso es que lo sé.- dijo cruzándose de brazos esperando la oportuna explicación.

-No fue nada, la invité a bailar porque Koushiro no dejaba de darme la lata, deberíamos comprarle un furby para que me deje tranquilo, sino siempre que hay alguna fiesta se pega a mi.- gruñó Taichi con enfado.-…. Bailamos, le conté el chiste del caracol y algún otro y estuvimos toda la noche besándonos.

"En la versión de Naoko solo eran un par de besos" pensó Sora con escepticismo, pero al ver en el horizonte el chico que llegaba, dejó de pensar en las extravagancias de sus amigos.

-Takuma ya esta aquí, se amable.- amenazó a su amigo, a la vez que saludaba a Takuma, haciéndole señas para que se acercase.

El chico dio un resoplido asintiendo con desgana, y lo cumplió. Fue amable por lo menos mientras Sora estaba presente, porque en el momento en el que empezaba el partido de Takenouchi, los dos jóvenes también empezaron su propio partido.

-¿Qué tal la nariz?.- preguntó el portador del valor con malicia, mientras sus ojos no perdían detalle de los movimientos de Sora.

-Bien.- respondió el joven aparentando tranquilidad y es que esa pregunta no le había hecho ninguna gracia, ya que aún debía llevar una férula nasal y el morado de alrededor no había desaparecido.

-Me pregunto que le dijiste a Yamato para que te hiciese eso.

-Tu amigo está loco.- contestó Kazama, no queriendo seguir una conversación con Yagami.

-No es el único.- advirtió con seriedad volviéndose hacia el joven.

Para no aguantarlo más, Takuma se subió a las gradas a seguir presenciando el partido, dejando a Yagami con una gran sonrisa triunfal.

Cuando el partido terminó, Sora se dirigió de nuevo hacia sus amigos, Takuma iba a aprovechar el momento para abrazarla un poco pero Taichi con gran habilidad se le adelantó.

-Vengo Sora no pasa nada has jugado genial.- decía el moreno mientras pasaba el brazo por su espalda una y otra vez abrazándola a él.

-He perdido Taichi, soy una fracasada, no valgo para el tenis.- medio hacía pucheros la joven.

-No dig…- empezó Takuma pero de nuevo Taichi se le adelantó que hablando por encima de él gritó.

-¡No digas eso!, has quedado quinta de 20, es un gran puesto y además solo has entrenando este mes, porque en verano apenas cogiste la raqueta, eres una gran tenista.

-¿Tu crees?.- preguntó Sora con cara lastimosa para que le siguiesen haciendo más cumplidos.

-Por supuesto que si.- contestó abrazándola de nuevo.

Kazama, que había estado presenciando la escena con furia contenida, pensó que este era ya el momento de disfrutar de su pareja.

-Venga Sora, te invito a merendar, juntos y solos.- dijo esto último dirigiendo a Taichi una mirada fulminante.

-De acuerdo.- contestó la pelirroja con una tierna sonrisa.- espérame, voy a ducharme y cambiarme.

Minutos después de que Sora fuese en dirección a los vestuarios, Taichi, incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo la sonrisa triunfal del baloncestista, también se largo.

Lo que Takuma no sabía era que había ido directo al vestuario de chicas para encontrarse con Sora. Ella estaba tan tranquila envuelta en su toalla, secándose el pelo con otra más pequeña y casi cayó desmayada cuando vio la figura de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó roja de vergüenza, mientras trataba de taparse con la toalla todo lo posible.

-Eh… em… quiero hablar contigo.- logró decir el moreno volviendo la vista e intentando ocultar su sonrojado rostro.

-Ahora no es el momento.- gritó la joven al borde de un ataque.

-Claro que si, aquí no me molestará el imbécil de Takuma.- dijo el futbolista, tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible.

-¿Se trata de eso?, Taichi quedamos en que no te meterías en mi vida.- contestó mientras cogía la ropa de su taquilla y se metía en una de las duchas para poder cambiarse en intimidad.

-No quiero hablar de Kazama sino de Yamato.- dijo el moreno, pegándose a la cortina que le separaba de Sora, donde podía ver a la perfección su silueta.

-¡Taichi no voy a hablar de Yamato!, ¡se pasó un montón con Takuma!

-Lo sé… pero le conoces, sabes que algo debió ocurrir para que reaccionase así, ¡Yamato no va pegando por ahí a la gente!.- contestó mientras se daba la vuelta ya que le parecía mal estar viendo la silueta desnuda de su mejor amiga.

-¡Oh, vamos!.- bufó la pelirroja a la vez que corría la cortina de golpe, ya estaba vestida y Taichi se volteó para tenerla de nuevo en frente.- ¿y eso lo dices tu?, ¿Cuántas veces os habéis peleado?, que ahora quieras vender a Yamato como el nuevo Gandhi me da risa.

-Nuestras peleas siempre eran por una causa, y tu lo sabes, todo venía de lo mismo, porque solo existía una persona por la que Yamato se ponía así.- intentaba razonar el moreno, mientras Sora se cepillaba el pelo mirándose en el diminuto espejo de su taquilla.

-Si, lo sé, todo lo referente a Takeru, era lo único que le hacia perder los nervios.- confirmó la pelirroja con melancolía.

-Ahora ya no.- dijo muy seriamente el moreno, haciendo que Sora parase en el acto de cepillarse el pelo y lo mirase con atención.- ahora hay otra persona, por la que se pondría así de loco…

Sora quedó estática, cabizbaja y muy pensativa por esas palabras de Taichi, ¿y si fuese cierto?, ¿y si no fuese un simple ataque de celos y en verdad quisiese protegerla?

Ya había anochecido en la ciudad de Odaiba y una joven pareja caminaba por las tranquilas calles después del día tan ajetreado que habían tenido, sobre todo ella.

-Sora, ¿Qué ocurre?, llevas toda la tarde distraída, ¿aún estás así porque perdiste el partido?, no pasa nada.

La joven despertó de sus pensamientos y mirando a la persona que le acompañaba le hizo una pregunta que deseaba hacerle desde que tuvo la pelea con Ishida.

-Takuma, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a Yamato?

El joven se molestó por esa pregunta, por eso había estado tan distraída, durante toda la tarde había tenido la mente en ese dichoso rubio.

-Nada, le saludé amablemente y me golpeó como un sicópata.- contestó secamente.

-¿Estás seguro?.- insistió la pelirroja.- tal vez, dijeses algo involuntariamente, que le molestase… a veces Yamato es muy protector…

-Vaya, para ser hija única tienes muchos hermanos mayores, ¿no crees?.- preguntó el joven con sarcasmo, que no le gustó demasiado a Takenouchi.

-Tengo gente que me quiere y se preocupa por mi, ¿eso te molesta?

-Cuando me rompen las narices, si, me molesta.- contestó el chico parando en seco el paseo.- ¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¿defiendes al sicópata de tu novio antes que a mi?

-No le llames así.- contestó la chica empezando a alterarse.- y por si no lo sabías di la cara ante él por ti… aunque ahora me pregunto si eso fue buena idea…- susurró esto último.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Takuma había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y la besaba con fiereza. Era la primera vez que le besaba otro chico que no fuese Yamato, y para nada le gusto, no solo por el beso, que fue grotesco y basto desde el principio, nada que ver con los dulces besos que le proporcionaba Yamato, y que poco a poco iban ganando pasión. Lo que tampoco le gustó fue el hecho de que se lo robase de esa forma y no le pidiese ni permiso con la mirada, que consideraba que era lo mínimo que había que hacer, por lo menos Yamato lo hacía siempre.

Cuando logró reaccionar, lo apartó violentamente de un empujón y mientras se pasaba la mano por la boca asqueada gritó:

-¡¿Qué coño te crees que haces?

Y ardió aún más de ira al ver como el joven reía con diversión.

-Bueno Takenouchi es que… estoy a punto de dejarte y tras haberte aguantado durante casi tres semanas no quería irme sin probar esos labios, nunca me había topado con una chica tan estrecha..- hablaba con diversión, ante la atónita mirada de Sora, ¿ese era el chico tan bueno y amable que defendió delante de Yamato?

-No entiendo, que… que… oh, mierda Sora que estúpida eres.- se dijo así misma llevándose la mano a la frente.- … nunca te guste, ¿verdad?

-Claro que me gustas Takenouchi, eres muy bonita.- empezó Kazama acercándose de nuevo a ella, tratando de sonar convincente.- ¡pero también eres súper dramática!, no me extraña que Ishida se aburriese de ti, aunque por eso mismo, me da tantos puntos el salir contigo, porque eres la ex de Ishida, quería saber que había tan especial en ti.

Se sentía estúpida, ¿Cómo había podido caer en esa farsa?, ese chico solo había salido con ella por haber sido la novia de Yamato, este era el momento más humillante de su vida.

-Pero tranquila.- dijo el moreno apoyando un brazo en el hombro de ella, que esta apartó violentamente.-… te he dejado por las nubes, como una leona, en el insti vas a ser la más deseada por todos, ya sabes a que me refiero.- concluyó guiñando un ojo con picardía.

-Eres un cerdo.- dijo Takenouchi negando con la cabeza.

Parece ser que eso para el joven era un piropo ya que reía con satisfacción. Pero Sora se hartó, no estaba dispuesta a consentir más humillaciones, por lo que sacando su fuerte carácter y su orgullo, se acercó a él y con una maliciosa sonrisa le preguntó:

-¿Te duele la nariz?.- el chico paró de reír al momento, lo que no se esperaba era que había otra cosa que le iba a doler pronto. Y es que Sora sin previo aviso hincó con todas sus fuerzas su rodilla en las partes del chico, que al sentirlo deseó morirse en el acto.

-¿A que ya no te acuerdas de la nariz?.- preguntó mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, dejando al chico retorciéndose de dolor por el suelo de las calles de Odaiba.

…

Aunque había durado más de lo habitual, por fin el ensayo había finalizado y podía volver a casa, eso sí, un poco temeroso porque se le había olvidado poner la lavadora que su padre llevaba días ordenándole. Para ganar tiempo y llegar a casa antes que su progenitor, y poder hacer entonces sus tareas, se adentró en el parque en el que solían reunirse los digielegidos cuando existía alguna crisis. Iba con la cabeza en sus propios problemas, pero todos desaparecieron cuando vio a una chica balanceándose sola y desganada en uno de los columpios, se detuvo al ver que se trataba de Sora, parecía triste, y no era muy normal verla ahí a esas horas de la noche.

Tardó un segundo en decidirse que hacer y sin ninguna dificultad concluyó en que prefería la bronca de su padre por no hacer la colada que dejarla a ella ahí sola.

-Hola.- saludó con una sonrisa, mientras se descolgaba el bajo de la espalda y tomaba asiento en el columpio de al lado.

La chica se sobresaltó asustada, pero la calma y tranquilidad invadió su corazón cuando vio de quien se trataba, y también se llevó una gran sorpresa, después de su última conversación con él no esperaba que le saludase tan amablemente.

-¿Estás bien?.- volvió a preguntar, al ver que ella no respondía nada.

Sora continuó con su triste balanceo.

-Tenías razón, es un cerdo.- dijo con la cabeza gacha, notablemente avergonzada.

Le alivió un poco escuchar eso, al menos ya no seguiría tonteando con ese desgraciado, pero se alarmó al ver como le resbalaban lágrimas por el rostro, que intentaba disimular pasándose la mano una y otra vez.

-No llores por él por favor, no merece la pena.

-No lloro por él, lloro porque he sido una idiota, no debería haber dudado de ti, pero deseaba tanto que solo fuesen celos, que tonta soy por pensar que podrías estar celoso…

-No, no lo eres… yo, lo estaba de verdad, no soportaba verlo cerca de ti, ni a él ni a nadie, pero ese tipo además es un idiota y veía con desesperación como tu no te dabas cuenta, dime ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿te ha hecho algo?

Volvió la vista hacia su derecha, viendo esa mirada tan penetrante de Yamato, esa mirada preocupada pero sin perder esa dulzura con la que siempre le obsequiaba, como si estuviese contemplando la obra más hermosa del universo, dibujando una sonrisa, para intentar corresponder tanta dulzura que emanaba, dijo:

-No, nada, simplemente vi como era y ya le he dejado las cosas claras, aunque creo, que ya se porque le pegaste, ya se lo que dijo de mi…

-Eran todo mentiras, quería provocarme, lo supe desde el principio.

Sora rió tristemente, bajando la mirada para observar sus pies dibujando círculos en la tierra.

-Como si no tuviese suficiente, ahora también seré la… zorra oficial del instituto.

Escuchar esa palabra hizo que Yamato se levantase y se arrodillase delante de su amiga.

-No digas eso, le romperé las narices a todos los que se atrevan a hablar de ti.

Sora le volvió a mirar.

-Que bruto eres Yamato, no me gusta que vayas pegando a la gente, lo sabes.

Al rubio se le dibujó, una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Haré lo que me digas, pero no me pidas que no te defienda, porque te defenderé toda mi vida, lo sabes.- Sora no supo que decir, parecía tan sincero, aunque para quitar hierro al asunto, Yamato continuó soltando una pequeña risa.- además, estate tranquila, por lo que tengo entendido ahora eres amiga de Pija-zuki no creo que nadie se atreva a meterse contigo, da igual lo que piense la gente.

-¿Y tú?, ¿Qué piensas?.- preguntó con tristeza, por creer que Yamato ahora le pueda ver con otros ojos.

Nuevamente, la seriedad volvió al rostro casi siempre inexpresivo del rubio.

-Sabes muy bien lo que pienso.- respondió, llevando la mano hacia ese mechón rebelde que siempre caía sobre sus ojos, para guardárselo delicadamente detrás de la oreja, como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado.

-Creo… que ya no se nada.- respondió la chica abatida.

-Te amo.- susurró el rubio más con el corazón que con la boca.

Y Sora ya no pudo hacer ni responder nada. Tan solo quedarse contemplando como Yamato acercaba lentamente sus labios a los de ella, como le pedía un permiso innecesario con la mirada y como finalmente sentía de nuevo esos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, mezclándose lentamente, fundiéndose como hiciesen en el pasado, haciéndola a ella también participe de este beso, con esa delicadeza de la que solo Ishida era capaz. La sensación que sentía cuando ese chico la besaba nunca podría sentirla con nadie más, porque con ese beso, Yamato le abría su corazón y se lo entregaba de por vida.

El torneo de tenis de Odaiba era a finales de Septiembre, por eso una vez que finalizaba, Septiembre desaparecía del calendario. Fue un mes repleto de emociones y experiencias, pero lo positivo era que todos los celos que había sentido Yamato durante estos días fueron reconvertidos en dulzura y ternura en cuanto vio que Sora le necesitaba. Y puede que esta experiencia le hubiese servido para dejar de huir de la felicidad y que a partir de ahora intentase junto a Sora buscar ese camino que tanto se les había resistido.

.

* * *

N/A: charanchan chaaaaaaaaaaan… ¿Qué pasará entre ellos?, ¿volverán juntos?… los próximos capítulos serán bastante Yamatistas, así como en este y en los anteriores sobre todo me centraba más en Sora, en los próximos será más prota mi rubio de oro… ¡no se lo pierdan!

Por cierto quiero hacer una aclaración, respecto a la palabra pija que tanto he usado en este capí, desconozco exactamente a que se le llama pija en otros países, bueno conozco un significado que no es para nada al que yo me refería jeje, por eso quiero dejar claro que aquí se le llama pija, digamos que a una niña de papá, típica un poco hueca que va con ropa de marca y quiere dejar siempre claro que su posición social es más alta que la de los demás.

Solo eso y ya me despido... **¡Hasta Octubre!**

Gracias por leer!


	10. Octubre, Soledad

La costumbre manda y de bien nacida es ser agradecida, así que... ¡Gracias por seguir el fic y por supuesto miles de abrazos a los que dejan sus reviews! Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer si queréis uno de mis súper abrazos recargantes. Y yo abrazo genial, que lo sepáis.

Después de mi natural ida de pinza, decir que... hoy, día mensual del sorato a falta de ¡2meses!, ¡Solo 2 meses para el día anual del sorato! wow fans, espero que me hicieseis caso y estéis haciendo muchos regalitos, sino pondréis tristes a Yama, Sora y a servidora y nadie quiere entristecernos, ¿verdad? Por fin me tomé tiempo para publicar, Noviembre también lo publicaré en 24 (espero) y Diciembre of course. Así que, ya sabéis las fechas exactas de cuando este fic llegará a su fin. No sigo que sino lloraré y lloraré y mi teclado inundaré.

Si aún lo desean, lean.

.

* * *

**Octubre, Soledad**

El décimo mes del año ya había llegado a Odaiba, por como acabó el mes de Septiembre todo hacía indicar que este mes iba a ser un poco confuso para la pareja y con muchos sentimientos encontrados. Pero para un miembro de la pareja, Yamato, ya no existía confusión alguna, ya había estado demasiado tiempo confundido y pensando. Ahora lo tenía claro, a pesar de todo, su mayor deseo era volver con Sora, pero a veces tus mayores deseos pueden transformarse en tus mayores temores, y eso es lo que le pasaría a Ishida, que volvería a sentir en sus propias carnes el sentimiento de la soledad.

Lo que más le gustaba a Sora Takenouchi del centro comercial era que después de pasarse una tarde entera de compras de un lado a otro, podía descansar y relajarse en una de sus cafeterías favoritas, donde disfrutaba de uno de sus mayores placeres, los batidos de chocolate con nata y trocitos de chocolate.

Entró y de forma automática se dirigió a la barra, dejó algunas de las bolsas de sus compras apoyadas en una banqueta y cuando vino el camarero hizo su habitual pedido, lo que no sabía es que hoy, no era la única persona que había pedido eso.

Desde la mesa, él la contemplaba, simplemente se había quedado ensimismado con ella, con sus movimientos, con su elegancia a la hora de hacer el pedido y con su sonrisa golosa al verlo sobre la barra. No sabía por qué había venido a esta cafetería, solo sabía que era una de las favoritas de Sora, tal vez había aterrizado ahí de forma inconsciente, sus pasos le habían llevado solos esperando encontrarse con ella. Yamato no decía nada, solo la observaba, rió cuando la pudo ver un poco de lado y vio como tenía manchado de nata sobre el labio. Tan perdido estaba mirándola, que ni se dio cuenta de que cuando apoyó el codo en la mesa, deslizó sin querer el paquete que llevaba, que al impactar contra el suelo, hizo que toda la cafetería se volviese para ver lo que pasaba.

Sora se volvió asustada por el ruido y lo que vio le resultó familiar, una melena rubia asomaba por debajo de la mesa, cuando Ishida recogió el paquete del suelo, salió de ahí y Sora se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto, esa melena pertenecía a Yamato Ishida.

Nada más volver a tomar asiento, llevó la mirada hacia Sora, deseando que no se hubiese dado cuenta del escandaloso golpe, claro, se equivocó, ella lo había oído y sus miradas se encontraron. Tuvieron un pequeño duelo de sonrisas nerviosas, hasta que la joven armándose de valor cogió las riendas, representadas por sus bolsas y batido de chocolate y fue hasta la mesa.

La veía acercándose irremediablemente, no sabía que hacer, estaba demasiado nervioso, y es que, desde que la besó en el parque no habían vuelto a hablar y teniendo en cuenta como acabó ese beso, tenía miedo a cual sería la reacción de Sora.

"Adorable, como siempre" pensó haciendo que todos sus temores se alejasen, porque la pelirroja ya había tomado asiento frente a él con una radiante sonrisa.

-Espero que no fuese delicado.- dijo señalando el paquete que se le había caído a Yamato tan torpemente.

-Eh… no, no… no.- estaba tan nervioso, su corazón palpitaba tan violentamente que tenía miedo a que Sora lo escuchase desde su posición.-… Takeru… es un regalo para su cumpleaños.

-¡Yo también le estaba comprando el regalo a Takeru!.- exclamó Takenouchi agarrando una de sus bolsas.- ¿crees que le gustará?

-Eh… eh… no sé… yo… no sé…

Al ver el enrojecimiento en la cara de Yamato, Sora se extrañó y al meter la cabeza en la bolsa que le estaba enseñando obtuvo la respuesta y el rojo de la vergüenza también se adueñó de su rostro. Por lo que guardando rápidamente la bolsa de las braguitas que se había comprado, sacó otra de las bolsas, y esta vez sí, asegurándose antes que fuese lo correcto, se lo enseñó a Yamato.

-¿A que es bonito?.- preguntó mientras extendía por la mesa el jersey verde que le había comprado.- ¡mira cuantos bolsillos!

-Seguro que le gusta, el verde es un valor seguro con mi hermano.

-Y mira, le he comprado una gorra a juego, ¡también tiene bolsillos!.- seguía la pelirroja entusiasmada con su regalo.- ¿y tú?, ¿Qué le has comprado?

-Eh… ah… bueno…- cogió la bolsa y la dejó sobre la mesa.- es un juego de consola, supongo que le gustará porque me dejó el catálogo sobre mi mesilla, abierto en la pagina en la que sale el juego y subrayado con 3 rotuladores fosforitos de diferentes colores.- explicó con una risilla, por ver lo hábil que es su hermanito pequeño.

-Genial.- contestó la portadora del amor, por contestar algo.

El ambiente no era tenso, no estaban del todo incómodos, pero lo que sí estaban eran nerviosos, Yamato más que Sora, pero Sora tampoco sabía que tema de conversación sacar para romper el silencio, lo que sí sabía es que tema de conversación no quería sacar y ese era el beso del otro día.

-El martes vuelves a clase, ¿verdad?.- preguntó la pelirroja, creyendo que había encontrado un gran tema de conversación.

-Sí, se acaba la expulsión.- respondió Yamato, sin extenderse demasiado, Sora que esperaba que se explayase más, se decepcionó, pero no se dio por vencida.

-Que bien que al final no te hayan abierto un expediente disciplinario, ¿verdad?

-Eh, sí tuve suerte, el director me dijo que intercedieron por mi muchos alumnos.

-Es que tienes muchos amigos que te querem… que te quieren.- se auto corrigió antes de terminar, bajando la vista apurada deseando que su amigo no se hubiese dado cuenta.

-Parece…

De nuevo silencio sepulcral, la conversación de la vuelta al instituto de Yamato no daba más de sí, y Sora cohibida por su casi metedura de pata ya no se atrevía a sacar más temas, fue Yamato el que esta vez habló.

-Bonito gorro, hacía tiempo que no te ponías un gorro.- indicó con el dedo el gorro que lucía la pelirroja.

-Me lo he comprado hoy.- explicó con alegría, mientras se pasaba la mano por el gorro.- ¿te gusta?

-Sí.- asintió ligeramente.

-Me gustan los gorros, creo que voy a empezar a volver a llevarlos.- siguió, desde su mundo, mientras Yamato la escuchaba con una sonrisa bobalicona.-… voy a cambiar todo, necesito nuevos aires, un nuevo gorro, concentrarme en los estudios, en el tenis y por su puesto, ¡nada de chicos!

Yamato no sabía que responder, y al ver su cara de desconcierto, Sora empezó a maldecir su ataque de parloteo sin sentido, encontrando en su batido la evasiva perfecta.

Más minutos, más silencio, desde que Sora había dicho eso de "nada de chicos", Yamato estaba serio, ¿eso le incluía a él? Aunque tampoco tenía derecho a pensar que el pudiese ser una excepción, tal vez si después de besarla en el parque le hubiese dicho algo coherente… pero no, hizo lo único que sabía hacer, huir. Le dijo que la amaba, la besó, para que segundos después se fuese corriendo a casa, sin ni siquiera disculparse y por supuesto dejándola abandonada en los columpios y con el sabor de su beso todavía en los labios. Cuanto se arrepentía de haberse ido, pero es que, ¿Qué podía haber hecho?, ¿pedirle de nuevo que fuese su novia y declararle ahí mismo amor eterno?, eso habría sido ruin y rastrero, acababa de cortar, o lo que fuese, con Kazama, no podía aprovecharse de ella. Pero lo que estaba claro es que no debería haberla abandonado y mucho menos después de besarla. Ya habían pasado un par de días desde eso, tal vez ahora tuviese valor de decírselo, debía decírselo o por lo menos disculparse por haberse ido.

Respirando fuertemente, intentando así que le entrase valor por medio del aire, Yamato abrió la boca.

-Sora, respecto a lo que pasó… el otro día en el parque.- comenzó con dificultad, Sora le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo, sabía que tarde o temprano este tema saldría.- yo…

-¡Ya sé!, ¡no pasa nada!.- interrumpió la pelirroja, incapaz de escuchar un rechazo más por parte de Ishida.-… yo estaba mal y tú me consolaste, no pasa nada, ese beso no significo nada, no te preocupes, no me he hecho ilusiones ni nada, yo tampoco quiero volver contigo, estoy muy bien sola.

Eso le destrozó, en un arranque de valentía Sora se le había adelantado y como la mejor defensa es un buen ataque, que mejor que antes de ser rechazada, rechazar ella. Entonces, ¿ese beso no significo nada para ella?, se preguntaba Yamato abatido, ahora sentía como había sufrido Sora en estos meses, cuando se ilusionada para ser rechazada por él, igual había esperado mucho tiempo y ella ya no estaba dispuesta a sufrir más.

-Tengo que irme… nos vemos en clase.- se despidió la chica no sintiéndose capaz de seguir en esa misma mesa con Yamato.

...

Yamato estaba en casa, pensando en su fatídico y desilusionante encuentro con Sora, mientras trataba de envolver lo mejor posible el regalo para su hermano. Y para que engañarnos, Yamato Ishida era un completo desastre a la hora de envolver regalos, en momentos así no podía evitar pensar de nuevo en su pelirroja, ella tenía un arte innato manejando sus manos y sus envoltorios quedaban siempre perfectos.

-La mierda del papel.- gruñó el rubio al sentir como se le pegaba el dichosos papel en el pelo.

Y mientras se lo intentaba quitar, sin dañar mucho su amada melena, alguien llamó a la puerta. Al abrir palideció y trató de cerrarla rápidamente, pero el joven que estaba al otro lado era demasiado espabilado y metiendo el pie para que Yamato no pudiese cerrarla, saludó con alegría.

-¡Hermano que haces!

-Takeru… no es buen momento.- trataba de cerrar la puerta Ishida, pero finalmente el duelo lo ganó su hermano y este pudo adentrarse al hogar.

-¿Por qué llevas papel de regalo en el pelo?… y ¿Por qué…- se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con lo que había en la mesa.- ¡me lo has comprado!

Al darse cuenta de donde tenía los ojos puestos Takeru, Yamato corrió tirándose a la mesa para que no viese su regalo, pero era tarde, Takaishi ya lo tenía entre sus manos.

-Es tan genial.- decía entusiasmado, mientras lo contemplaba.- ¡gracias!.- dijo abrazando a su abatido hermano.

-Sí… bueno, pero dámelo y recuerda que cuando te lo dé en tu cumpleaños tienes que hacerte el sorprendido.- dijo Yamato tratando de arrebatar el juego de manos de su hermano.

Lo que pasa es que Takeru, ya se había hecho ilusiones y no estaba por la labor de devolver ese juego y esperar los diez días que faltaban para su cumpleaños, por lo que abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho, suplicó como un perrito abandonado.

-Dámelo ya anda, porfa… prometo que no juego mucho… porfa…

-¡Ni hablar!.- gritó Ishida, tratando de echar mano nuevamente a ese juego.

-¡Por favor!.- volvió a suplicar volteándose y protegiendo el juego con su vida.

Tras un pequeño forcejeo que acabó con los dos hermanos en el suelo, Takeru bocabajo protegiendo el juego con su cuerpo y Yamato encima suya tratando de quitárselo inútilmente, el mayor terminó resignándose.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero si para tu cumpleaños ya te has cansado de jugar y te has aburrido de él, no me pidas que te regale nada más.- accedió el músico molesto, mientras se levantaba y se sacudía los ropajes.

-Gracias, eres el mejor.- fue lo único que dijo Takeru desde su mundo de felicidad porque esa misma noche podría empezar su matanza de zombis con la play station.

Su hermano mayor, ya estaba a años luz de él, su única preocupación ahora era salvar su amada melena. Mirándose en el espejo trataba de quitarse ese papel de envoltorio pegado, pero Takaishi se le acercó por detrás.

-¿Te ayudo?.- se ofreció y sin esperar respuesta sus manos ya estaban en el pelo de su hermano.

-¡Quita!, ¿te has vuelto loco?, ¡nadie toca mi pelo salvo yo!.- gritó el portador de la amistad mientras daba un brinco para apartarse de las manos de su hermano.

-Venga, en serio, te ayudo.- insistió el menor de los dos.

-No sé…

A Yamato no le hacía ninguna gracia que alguien le toquetease el pelo, bueno solo existía una persona que le gustaba que lo hiciese, su Sora, de nuevo algo le llevaba a pensar otra vez en ella.

-Mira, lo ves no te hago daño…- decía Takeru, a la vez que despegaba el celo del cabello de su hermano.- confía en mi…

-¿Confiar en ti?, sí claro y luego…

-… dejaré que Al capone haga mi declaración de hacienda, no te digo…- continuó Takaishi divertido.- hermano, deberías empezar a cambiar de frases, resultas previsible… ¡ya esta!

El papel de envoltorio ya estaba en manos de Takeru, mientras Yamato se examinaba cuidadosamente su rubia melena en el espejo para cerciorarse de que no había ningún desperfecto grave.

-Eres un presumido.- dijo Takeru que en un acto de valentía se abalanzó sobre la cabellera de su hermano despeinándola por completo.

-¡Takeru!.- gritó este con un monumental enfado.

Tras peinarse durante mínimo 20 minutos mientras Takeru saqueaba su nevera, Yamato quedó pensativo. Aún tenía la mente en Sora y su encuentro con ella, deseaba hablar de ello con alguien, con Takeru sería ideal, pero por otro lado hacía tiempo que nadie le preguntaba por su relación con Sora, ya la habían dado por finalizada, tampoco quería remover las cosas.

El compañero de Patamon miraba a su hermano, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que quería hablar de algo, que necesitaba desahogarse, pero también sabía que su orgullo y terquedad le impedían iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación, por eso, una vez más, fue Takeru el que rompió el hielo.

-Hermano, ¿estás bien?

Yamato se sorprendió por los poderes adivinatorios de su hermano pequeño y dejando por fin el peine fue hasta la mesa donde comía su hermano y tomó asiento en una de las sillas.

-Sí… claro…

-¿Quieres contarme algo?.- volvió a preguntar Takeru con naturalidad, puesto que había reconocido el tono de su hermano, sabía que estaba a deseo de hablar.

El rubio mayor miró a Takeru fugazmente, para que luego sus ojos fuesen hasta sus manos que jugueteaban nerviosamente con una de las galletitas que había sacado Takaishi. Finalmente se armó de valor, necesitaba pedir consejo a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuese su hermanito pequeño cuyo mayor problema sentimental que había sufrido era cuando Hikari estuvo dos horas sin hablarle por haberle perdido un clip de _Sailor Moon_.

-Es que… yo…

-¿Sí?.- dijo el joven mientras trataba de hacer un castillito de galletas.

-Me encontré con Sora en el centro comercial.

-¿Sí?.- repitió Takeru inmerso en su gran obra arquitectónica.

Yamato se empezó a mosquear al ver que su hermanito le ignoraba.

-Que nos pusimos cariñosos, fuimos a los baños, nos pusimos mucho más cariñosos y ¡wala!, ¡vas a ser tío de gemelos!.- gritó Ishida con efusividad, esperando la nueva ignorada de su hermano.

Pero Takeru sí le había escuchado y lejos de alarmarse paró por un momento su castillo de galletas y dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho Yamato, ya es hora de que sentaras la cabeza y creo que con esta paternidad verás el mundo de diferente manera, ¿has pensado en los nombres?, yo creo que sería divertido llamarlos Momo y Taro… así seguimos la tradición de nuestros padres de llamar a los hijos por el nombre de personajes de leyenda, ¿no te parece?

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!.- cortó Yamato levantándose de golpe de la silla, había perdido la poca paciencia que le caracterizaba.

Sin embargo Takeru no podía contener la risa, era divertido hacer rabiar a Yamato y sobre todo fácil. Pero al ver la furia que emanaba de sus ojos decidió ser un poquito más considerado.

-Vale, perdona hermano, sino te gusta Momo, también podemos llamarlos Kin y Taro jeje…

-¡Takeru!

-Perdona.- se apresuró el rubio menor, esta vez había sentido miedo de verdad.-… venga, si te estaba escuchando, relájate y cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

-¡Déjame en paz!.- bufó el bajista de los Teen-Age Wolves, su hermano le había quitado todas las ganas de sincerarse.

Aunque el enfado le duró poco rato, Takaishi en seguida le devolvió la confianza y los ánimos, prometiéndole que no haría ningún chiste más sobre los nombres de sus futuros, inexistentes de momento, sobrinos.

-Nos quedamos en que hoy has estado con Sora, te escucho…

-Bueno yo, es que, yo la… el otro día en el parque… yo le, la… le dije que la amaba y la besé.- logró decir al fin el apurado Ishida, mientras echaba un largo trago de agua para evitar responder a las preguntas incomodas que Takeru estaría a punto de formular.

Extrañado al no escuchar ninguna tontería, bajó el vaso y frente a él, mirándole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja estaba Takeru, pero no estuvo demasiado rato parado, en un repentino movimiento ya estaba abalanzado sobre su hermano.

-Me alegro mucho Yamato, sabía que te darías cuenta del error que cometiste y volverías con ella, ¡es genial!

Al portador de la amistad le fue imposible contener una pequeña sonrisa, deseaba que lo que había descrito Takeru fuese real, pero no lo era, por culpa de su cobardía había dejado pasar esa oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía cuando la besó.

-Takeru, no… no estamos juntos.

El portador de la esperanza le miró extrañado.

-Pero… si la has besado, ¿la has besado y no le has pedido volver?

-Es complicado, en ese momento tuve miedo y me fui.- Yamato se levantó de la silla y empezó a deambular por la cocina mientras pasaba sus manos de forma repetitiva por su cabello.- y hoy me la he encontrado, y… y yo iba a decírselo, pero… no me dio tiempo, me dijo que estaba bien sola y que no quería saber nada de chicos.

-Hermano, igual lo dijo para protegerse, tal vez pensase que la ibas a rechazar de nuevo.- explicó Takeru su acertada visión de la mente de su hermana adoptiva.

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer?.- empezó a alterarse de nuevo Yamato.-… soy un idiota, toda mi relación con Sora ha sido un caos desde el principio, nunca supe como llevarla. Primero pensaba que lo mejor era ir haciendo las cosas bien, como se debe, creí que si desde el principio tenía una relación consolidada no lo estropearía, tal vez, me apresuré en muchas cosas y luego pensé que igual ella no quería ir tan rápido e intenté que las cosas siguiesen su curso, pero también lo estropeé y le hice daño. Hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que yo no estaba hecho para tener pareja, no sabía que hacer para que ella estuviese bien, sentía que todas mis decisiones eran erróneas y me era imposible controlar mis celos y mis enfados, le hacía sentir siempre tan mal… y por eso tenía miedo a que, ella acabase aburrida de mí y sufriésemos los dos… porque siempre tuve la sensación de que… ella no era para mí… pero es que yo la quiero tanto, no puedo evitarlo, puede que sea egoísta por mi parte, pero deseo estar con ella y que ella este conmigo, es lo que más quiero ahora, pero pienso en el futuro y en el pasado y tengo la sensación de que todo volverá a salir mal.

-Yamato…- susurró Takaishi conmovido, su hermano nunca se había abierto tanto a nadie.

-¿Crees que algunas personas estamos hechas para estar solas?.- preguntó con tristeza, por pensar que ese fuese su destino.

-Sí claro.- respondió Takaishi convencido, asombrando a su hermano y llenándolo aún más de tristeza.- pero todas esas personas que deben estar solas están o deben estar en la cárcel, porque son basura humana… tú no, tú eres mi hermano, la mejor persona que conozco, tienes derecho a disfrutar de las personas que amas y que te aman.

Ese discurso llegó al corazón de Yamato demostrando que no lo tenía de hielo como a veces intentaba aparentar. Tras abrazar a su hermanito con cariño, preguntó aún con síntomas de emoción.

-¿Y si me dice que no?, ¿o si volvemos y discutimos de nuevo?… no soy capaz de enfrentarme a una relación, me da miedo.

-Hermano, si no haces nada por miedo, no vives, a veces tienes que abrirte e intentarlo, si no funciona, no funciona pero al menos sabrás que tu lo intentaste y viviste, no fuiste espectador sino protagonista. Es como si Jack no hubiese subido a ese barco por miedo a que se hundiese, vale sí, no habría muerto congelado y puede que hubiese encontrado una chica, se casase y tuviese hijitos pero… ¿Qué pasa con Rose?, nunca la habría salvado de su destino y lo más probable es que se habría tirado del barco y ninguno de los dos hubiese conocido ese amor tan profundo… y lo más triste es que nos habrían privado de una de las historias de amor más bonitas del cine.

-¿El otro día echaron _Titanic_ verdad?.- preguntó el músico divertido por la pasión con la que hablaba Takeru.

-Eh… eh… sí, un poco.- intentó disimular el chico empezando a sonrojarse, le habían descubierto.

-Creo… que tienes razón, ¡quiero subir a ese barco!.- anunció Yamato más animado.

Estaba decidido y dispuesto, si sufría, sufriría, ya le daba igual, había desterrado sus miedos, porque no podía pasar ni un día más así, Sora tenía derecho a saber que seguía completamente enamorado de ella y que estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo.

De esa forma comenzó la: "Gran odisea de Yamato para conseguir sincerarse con Sora".

...

**Primer intento:**

En las clases de la señora Fukuoka reinaba siempre el silencio, nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca porque de todos eran conocidos los severos castigos de la profesora. Como el del chico que tosió una vez, la señora Fukuoka pensó que era un alborotador y lo tuvo durante toda la clase limpiando los pasillos del instituto, o cuando a una joven se le cayó el bolígrafo y al recogerlo se le levantó un poquito la falda, fue juzgada y sentenciada por Fukuoka como una libertina que iba provocando a sus compañeros varones, ese mismo día la señora Fukuoka le tejió una falda especial para ella que le cubría hasta los tobillos.

Por todas estas razones y más, nadie osaba ni pestañear en las clases de Fukuoka-san, por eso mientras la mujer explicaba como se producen las reacciones ácido-base, los alumnos habían ideado un sistema de comunicación alternativo: las notitas de papel.

Yamato llevaba rato observando esos diminutos correos y lo que más le enfurecía era que; Sora escribía, pasaba por su compañero de mesa del laboratorio, este se lo pasaba al de la otra fila de mesas y finalmente el papel llegaba a su compañero, que no era otro que Taichi Yagami. Él lo abría, contenía su risa, buscaba a Sora con la mirada, intercambiaban un par de gestos y llevaba el bolígrafo hacia la notita, contestaba y hacía el camino de vuelta a manos de la pelirroja. ¿Qué habría tan interesante en esas notas? El rubio hacía lo posible para no montar en cólera, pero la furia que contenía la pagaba con su inocente lápiz que sujetaba con fuerza entre sus dedos, tanta, que cuando vio a Sora abrir la última nota y taparse rápidamente para que sus risas no fuesen descubiertas, se oyó un "clack", el lapicero estaba en dos.

-¡Ishida!.- se volvió la profesora como una exhalación, Yamato se puso en pie con temor.- ¿vuelve a clase después de su expulsión y sigue alborotando?

-Eh… en…

-¡Salga de mi clase ahora mismo!, ¡no quiero alborotadores!

Yamato sabía que no era bueno tratar de razonar con esa mujer, por eso cabizbajo tomó sus cosas y emprendió el camino hacia la puerta, pero al pasar por al lado de Sora, notó como esta le tomaba la mano y le depositaba algo. La miró sorprendido pero Takenouchi ya estaba con los ojos clavados en la pizarra, ya que si la Sra. Fukuoka veía que algún alumno no miraba a la pizarra, era considerado alborotador.

Al salir abrió el papelito y lo que vio le dejó desconcertado, lo único que había era una caricaturita de la Sra. Fukuoka en la que salía gritando su palabra favorita "¡Alborotador!", extrañado, le dio la vuelta para ver si había algo de más interés en ese nota y ahí lo encontró, era la inconfundible, para Yamato, letra de Sora: _"Comemos juntos ¿te parece bien?"_

-Por supuesto que me parece bien.- se contestó ya con la sonrisa en el rostro.

Sería el momento, en la comida, Yamato le pediría volver a Sora.

Error. Y es que cuando Yamato entró con la bandeja en el comedor, no tardó en encontrar a Sora en una de las mesas, pero lo malo es que no estaba sola, Taichi, Koushiro y hasta Miyako estaban con ella. Intentando que su rostro no delatase la tremenda decepción que se había llevado se acercó hasta ellos.

-Que bien que ya estemos todos.- anunció Sora eufórica.- os he citado para ver quien se apunta a ir este fin de semana al Digimundo.

-¿Digimundo?, Sora, yo lo tengo imposible, mis padres no me van a dejar salir del supermercado.- se excusó Inoue desganada por pensar en su horroroso fin de semana.

-Y yo tengo partido.- dijo Yagami.- ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para otro día?, además si es por reunirnos el cumpleaños de Takeru es dentro de poco, nos veremos todos ahí.

-Es que… no es por eso.- empezó Takenouchi.- veréis es que a un vecino mío, le acaba de aparecer su compañero digimon y está tan ilusionado, le prometí que este fin de semana le llevaría al Digimundo y le enseñaría todo.

-Bueno Sora-san, yo no puedo ir, pero me encantaría conocer a ese chico.- añadió Koushiro con su habitual curiosidad.

-Es un encanto, siempre le hago de canguro cuando no están sus padres, ¡y por mi cumpleaños me regalo un collage maravilloso!.- hablaba la pelirroja con orgullo de pseudo madre.

Pero ese detalle hizo que Yamato se pusiese alerta, no podía tratarse de…

-¿Es Ryota?.- inquirió el rubio con sospechas.

Sora le miró velozmente y afirmó con la cabeza.

-¡Me encanta ese niño!, ¡es genial!, ¿como va de los remates de cabeza?, me acuerdo que la última vez que estuve en tu casa no paramos de practicarlos.- dijo el moreno con alegría.

Y esa alegría, desanimó de nuevo al bajista de los "Wolves" y es que el chico que le odiaba sin conocerle era íntimo amigo de Yagami, ¿Por qué? Hundido en su propia miseria, no se dio cuenta de cuando dejaron de hablar de futbol y de lo maravilloso que es ese niño y le hablaban a él.

-¡Yamato-san!.- llamaba Miyako mientras le pasaba la mano por los ojos, este al fin reaccionó y revolvió la cabeza como despertando de su sueño.

-Que… ¿Qué pasa?

-Que si tu puedes ir.- preguntó Inoue.

¿Ir?, eso quería decir que, ¿estaría a solas con Sora?, pensando en eso la sonrisa se adueñó por completo de su rostro.

-Sí, creo, que sí puedo.- afirmó intentando no aparentar demasiada efusividad.

-Bueno, pues ya estáis dos.- explicó Izumi, lo evidente.- pero podéis llamar a los demás, igual alguno puede.

-Mi hermana no puede.- se apresuró a decir Yagami.

-¿Por qué?.- pregunto extrañada Miyako, ya que hablaba a menudo con Hikari y los fines de semana no es que tuviese demasiadas cosas que hacer.

-Pues porque no puede.- repitió el moreno con autoridad, para luego guiñarle un ojo cómplice a Yamato, que solo vio él claro.- y Daisuke tampoco, tiene partido.

Ishida fue entendiendo lo que pasaba, Taichi le allanaba el terreno para que tuviese esa excursión a solas con Sora. Al principio no lo entendió bien, ¿Cómo es posible que Yagami le hubiese leído la mente con tanta facilidad? No le dio importancia y agradeciéndoselo con una sonrisa continuó con el plan del moreno.

-Mi hermano tampoco puede, estará ocupado preparando su fiesta.

-Pues con Jyou-senpai ni lo intentamos, siempre nos dice que a no ser que sea una emergencia que nadie le moleste en sábado.- añadió el portador del valor encogiendo los hombros.

-Igual Ken…- comenzó Miyako, pero fue interrumpida de nuevo por Yagami

-Está ocupado, me lo encontré ayer y me dijo que estaba ocupado.

-¿Y Iori?.- preguntó Sora extrañada.

-Kendo, si kendo, seguro que tiene kendo.- contestó Ishida con naturalidad.

-Pues yo creo que…- empezó de nuevo Miyako, pero Yagami esta vez le hizo callar pisándole el pie.- ¡Au!.- se quejó la chica molesta.

-Entonces os habéis quedado solos.- anunció algo evidente otra vez, Koushiro, mientras miraba a Sora y Yamato.

La pelirroja se incomodó considerablemente, este era el último resultado que habría esperado cuando propuso su excursión por el Digimundo. No queriendo mirar demasiado a Ishida, que estaba en frente suya, musitó:

-No hace falta que vengas sino quieres, ya voy yo con Ryota.

-Tranquila me apetece, tengo ganas de ver al pequeño Ryota.- contestó el músico, cuya sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, mientras agarraba un trozo de pollo y se lo metía entero a la boca. Esta comida, no había sido tan decepcionante como había pensado.

Al tener una cita con Sora en el Digimundo, dejó que los días pasasen, porque… ¿Qué mejor lugar para declararse de nuevo que el Mundo Digital?

...

**Segundo intento:**

-¡Ala!, es mucho más bonito de lo que me habías dicho Sora-san.- hablaba el pequeño Ryota mirando maravillado hacia todos lados.- Pabumon tu mundo es genial.- añadió dirigiéndose a su pequeño digimon bebé que descansaba en sus brazos.

Unos metros más atrás caminaban Sora y Yamato, para Ishida esta cita estaba siendo genial, el niño no les daba demasiada guerra, había despachado con facilidad a Piyomon y Gabumon con la excusa de que fuesen a recoger fruta y hacía un tiempo maravilloso, eso era lo bueno del Digimundo, que aunque en la Tierra empezase a hacer frío en el Mundo Digital siempre encontrabas algún lugar cálido donde pudieses ir a pasar una agradable tarde.

La conversación entre los dos era inexistente, Sora no apartaba la vista ni un segundo de su pequeño amigo y los únicos comentarios que hacía eran los típicos que se pueden escuchar de una madre cuando va al parque con su hijo: "cuidado con eso", "ve más despacio", "no toques eso", "no te alejes tanto", "quédate siempre en algún lugar donde yo te vea". Evidentemente que Ishida tampoco decía nada, le bastaba con contemplarla completamente anonadado. Y viendo lo buena que era con ese niño, no pudo evitar pensar en la genial madre que sería, y claro, si ella algún día era madre a él le gustaría ser el padre de esos niños y pensando en eso el rubor llegó a sus mejillas y una risa nerviosa se escapó de su boca.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Sora, aún sin despegar la vista del niño que correteaba eufórico.

-Eh… yo… ah…

Tartamudeo incoherente de Ishida, ¿Cómo le explicaba que se estaba imaginando lo maravilloso que sería tener hijos con ella? Por suerte o por desgracia, se libró de responder cuando sintió como un brazo le rodeaba por el hombro y una chillona voz en su oído.

-Vaya si parecéis una familia feliz con el niño y todo.- dijo la joven que se había puesto entre los dos rodeándoles a ambos por el cuello para alucine de estos, que cuando se giraron y la vieron gritaron al unísono su nombre.

-¡Jun!

-Hacía un montón que no te veía Yamato-kun, sigues tan guapo como siempre.- saludó mientras lo estrujaba hacia ella, luego volviéndose a Sora.- sabía que no debía hacer caso al bocas de mi hermanito, me dijo que habías roto, bueno y en el insti también me llegaron rumores de que habíais roto, menos mal que no les hice caso y no dejé a mi novio para volver a intentarlo con Yamato…- Sora ni pestañeó de lo flipada que se estaba quedando debido al parloteo de Motomiya.

-Esto Jun, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó el rubio apurado a la vez que quitaba el brazo que ella mantenía alrededor de su cuello.

La chica se separó de ellos y apuntando hacia unos arbustos, de donde se asomaba un Elecmon, dijo con entusiasmo.

-Ese es mi compañero digimon, ¿el idiota de mi hermano no os dijo que tengo un compañero?

-Sí algo nos comento…- apuntó Sora pensativa, algo había oído pero tampoco era que prestase mucha atención cuando salía el nombre de Jun en las conversaciones.

-Y… y ¿has venido sola?.- preguntó Ishida, rezando porque la respuesta fuese que no, de lo contrario seguro que se les acoplaba.

-No, he venido con…

-¡Jun!, ven rápido, no te pierdas esto.- se oyó a lo lejos la voz de un chico.

-¡Voy!.- contestó Motomiya con desgana, para luego dirigirse de nuevo a la pareja.- es Shuu, está grabando todo entusiasmado no sé que de unos digimons para una especie de documental que quiere hacer… un rollo, pero esta tan mono… bueno, hasta otra… y cuidado que se os escapa el hijo.- dijo divertida apuntando a Ryota que cada vez estaba más lejos.

-¡No es nuestro hijo!.- gritó Yamato completamente rojo.

Sora estaba más avergonzada todavía, por lo que no dijo nada, solo se limitó a despedirse con un gesto con la cabeza. Una vez que Jun se hubiese marchado, empezó a hacer sus propias reflexiones.

-Jun en el Digimundo… oh no, se acabo la tranquilidad de este lugar.

-Sí, sería preferible una docena de Devimons antes que ella.- siguió el compañero de Gabumon totalmente abatido.

Al poco rato, los dos jóvenes ya se habían olvidado por completo del inesperado encuentro y de nuevo volvían a lo de antes, Sora observando con detenimiento a Ryota, Yamato haciendo lo mismo pero con Sora y ni una palabra cruzada entre ellos.

Para el rubio era un paseo agradable, pero no olvidaba para que había ido hasta ahí, su misión era sincerarse de una vez por todas con Sora. Lo malo era que a cada segundo que pasaba lo encontraba más difícil y su decisión y valor se extinguía como ocurre con una llama si no se le aviva.

Entonces, el cielo le dio una pequeña respuesta, un Kuwagamon volaba bastante cerca, la verdad no tenía pintas de que fuese a hacerles nada, pero para Yamato eso daba igual, sería el momento de acercarse más a Sora. Por eso, en cuanto empezó a volar más raso pasando cerca de ellos (según Yamato a escasos centímetros, en realidad a más de 20 metros) el apuesto músico aprovechó para "salvarle" la vida a Sora y en un acto completamente improvisto para la pelirroja, se abalanzó hacia ella empujándola levemente a un árbol para protegerla.

Cuando Sora se recuperó del shock inicial por el hecho de ser incrustada en un árbol sin motivo aparente, trató de pedirle explicaciones a su acompañante, aunque todo quedó en voluntad ya que cuando vio esos ojos azules a escasos milímetros de ella, se quedó completamente sin habla.

-El Kuwagamon… pensé que nos iba a atacar.- dijo Yamato con dulzura.

Estaban separados por milímetros, Takenouchi se encontraba literalmente atrapada, puesto que su espalda estaba apoyada en el árbol y Yamato delante suya medio abrazándola para que no tuviese escapatoria. La tenista no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero estar así tan cerca de Ishida le hizo recordar cuando todavía eran novios, o más lejos aún, cuando quería confesarle sus sentimientos y no se atrevía, y es que su cuerpo estaba teniendo la misma reacción que entonces. Pánico, su corazón latía velozmente, las palabras no le salían, sentía ese cosquilleo en el estómago, e instintivamente las manos le comenzaron a temblar.

El causante de esto, no estaba mejor que ella, aún no sabía por qué había echo eso, ¿esta era una forma de declarase?, bueno, Yamato nunca fue bueno con las palabras, por eso pensó que un gesto sería mucho más significativo que cualquier otra cosa.

Sora se dio cuenta de cuando Yamato dejó de mirarla a los ojos y esos dos zafiros se posaron sobre sus labios, estudiándolos, deseándolos y supo que no tardaría en llegar, y así fue, Yamato levantó de nuevo la vista, perdiéndose en los rubís de la confusa joven y sin dejar de mirarla fue acercándose aún más a ella. Cuando sintió como le rozaban los labios, Sora cerró los ojos y sus manos se apoyaron por inercia en el pecho del chico, este le rodeó aún más por la cintura, todavía no se atrevía a besarla demasiado, solamente se dedicaba a tocar sus labios por encima, como una caricia. Y es que no podía hacerlo, no podía besarla de nuevo sin decirle nada, ¿Qué pensaría ella? Con todo el dolor de su corazón separó sus labios de los de la portadora del amor, esta abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que el beso no se producía, encontrándose de nuevo con Yamato, pero esta vez no con esos ojos que tanto la hipnotizaban, porque él tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Sora… tengo… que…- empezó en un susurro.

-¡Onee-san!.- gritó el pequeño, interrumpiendo cualquier tipo de declaración que fuese a hacer Yamato.

Porque al escuchar ese grito, Sora se volvió rápidamente buscando el niño con la mirada e Ishida también, diciendo adiós a esta gran oportunidad. Cuando lo vieron llorando desconsolado a escasos metros de ellos, corrieron velozmente hacia él.

-Ryo-chan, ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Takenouchi maternalmente, mientras se arrodillaba hacia el niño.

-Pa… Pa… Pabumon… él… - trataba de articular el niño entre sollozos.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?.- preguntó Yamato, arrodillándose al otro lado de este.

-Él… se ha caído… onee-san.- logró decir, señalando un pequeño hoyo delante suya, mientras incrustaba la cabeza contra el pecho de Sora llorando desconsolado.

Ishida se levantó para inspeccionar dicho hoyo, no era muy profundo y pudo vislumbrar la pequeña figura del digimon bebé que gimoteaba asustado.

-No te preocupes, voy a buscarlo.- dijo con determinación.

-¡Yamato no hagas tonterías!.- gritó Sora haciendo gala de su preocupación y sentido común.- mejor voy a buscar a Piyomon, ella lo sacará sin dificultad.

-No te molestes, ya voy…

Y antes de que Sora pudiese alcanzarle, el rubio ya estaba descendiendo por ese hoyo, para desesperación de la pelirroja.

Sin demasiada dificultad, logró ir bajando ayudándose de las rocas de la pared y de un saltó llegó hasta el fondo del foso.

-Ey pequeñín, ¿estás bien?.- preguntó con ternura, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos al pequeño Pabumon.

-¡Pabumon!.- se oyó el grito de Ryota asomándose al agujero.

-¡No te preocupes está bien!.- tranquilizó el rubio.- voy a sacarlo ¿vale?, ¡prepárate!.- dirigiéndose al pequeño Pabumon.- no te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada.

-¡Yamato estoy lista, lánzamelo!.- gritó Sora, en posición para cazarlo al vuelo.

-¡Bien!, ¡ahí va!

Con cuidado, lanzó al pequeño digimon hacia arriba, justo donde estaba Sora y fue atrapado sin el menor rasguño por la pelirroja.

-¡Pabumon!.- gritó Ryota contento, mientras el digimon más contento aún saltaba a sus brazos.

En ese instante, el valiente digimon comenzó a brillar.

-¿Qué le pasa?.- preguntó asustado, Sora lo miraba confusa y sonrió al ver que lo que ahora Ryota tenía entre sus brazos era un Motimon para mayor alegría de este.- ¡has digievolucionado!

Con esta alegría digital, era de esperar quien fue olvidado en el fondo del hoyo. Yamato estaba en un apuro, ya que una cosa era bajar y otra muy distinta era subir, pero por encima de todo tenía orgullo, que le hacía imposible que la palabra "Socorro", saliese de su boca. Además que, este acto de heroísmo lo había hecho en gran medida para impresionar a Sora, si ahora le pedía ayuda para subir, perdería toda su dignidad.

Hacía varios minutos que no escuchaba nada, ni los gritos de júbilo de Ryota, ni las risas de Sora, definitivamente se habían olvidado de él, pero en ese instante vio una sombra al pie del socavón, no pudo distinguir quien era, pero supuso que Sora estaría de nuevo ahí.

-¿Sora eres tú?.- preguntó sin demasiado convencimiento.

No hubo respuesta pero ¿Quién más podía ser?, los únicos que sabían que estaba ahí eran Ryota y ella y puesto que el primero seguro que se habría asomado y se habría reído de él, solo podía quedar Sora. Entonces empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza, tal vez no le contestaba porque estaba enfadada con él o avergonzada por el casi beso que le dio, tal vez le dejaba ahí para darle un escarmiento. No podía más con esto, debía sincerarse de una vez y en esta posición sería mucho más fácil, de ese modo evitaba mirarla a los ojos y no empezaría con sus incoherencias.

-¡Sora tengo que decirte algo!.- comenzó con autoridad.- es mejor así… porque sabes que no tengo mucho valor para expresarme… pero, siento lo del beso y… a la vez no lo siento… porque yo, te quiero.

Esperó un segundo haber si existía alguna respuesta, nada en absoluto, por lo que continuó hablando.

-… quiero decir que… ¡no quiero quedarme en tierra y si se hunde el barco mala suerte, pero al menos habré embarcado! Sé que nuestra relación no fue la mejor del mundo, sé que tengo muchos fallos, pero quiero mejorar y de la única forma que mejoro es estando a tu lado. Sé que te hice mucho daño cuando lo dejamos y que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo pero… quiero intentarlo de nuevo. Debo decirte que siempre me dio pánico una relación, tenía miedo a que saliese mal y que tú me acabases dejando, por eso acabé con lo nuestro, sentí que no iba bien… me daba miedo sufrir y sobre todo hacerte sufrir a ti, pero ¡con miedo no se vive! y haré todo lo posible para que esta vez funcione y que los buenos ratos que pasemos juntos superen con mucho los malos ratos y no volveré a hacerte llorar, es difícil, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, si tú aún quieres, bueno… ¿quieres?.- preguntó con una voz nerviosa pero a la vez decidida.

-¡No quiero!.- gritó lo que imitaba una voz de chica, que extrañó a Yamato.

-¿Quién es…?.- no pudo terminar de preguntar debido a que una asquerosa caca le impactó en la frente.

Y antes de que entrase en un ataque de histerismo, pudo ver a quien se había declarado, ya que dos simpáticos digimons le saludaban divertidos.

-¡Sukamon y Chuumon!, ¡¿Qué hacéis ahí?.- gritó incrédulo, mientras trataba de quitarse la caca de su pelo.- ¡QUE ASCO!

Yamato perdió los nervios.

-¡Malditos digimons apestosos cuando salga os voy estrangular con mis propias manos!

Mientras Yamato seguía gritando improperios, los digimons no dudaban en hacerle la burla y reírse viendo como trataba de escalar y saltar para atraparlos y siempre acababa con el trasero en el suelo.

Pero de repente los dos digimons salieron disparados.

-¡Volved aquí malditos!.- gritó Yamato como un poseso.

Tan concentrado estaba en acabar con la vida de esos dos digimons que ni se percató de quien era el causante de que se hubiesen ido y que por supuesto estaba a su lado.

-Yamato, ¿quieres que te saque de aquí o prefieres seguir jugando a tirarte cacas con Sukamon y Chuumon?.- preguntó Piyomon que volaba a la altura del rubio.

Entonces es cuando empezó a comprender las cosas y aún aturdido por el hecho de tener restos de caca en su amado cabello, se sujetó a la afectuosa ave, que le sacó volando del hoyo.

-Yamato estás muy gordo.- se quejó la digimon rosácea, jadeando en el suelo por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer.

Obviamente el aludido ignoró ese comentario y adecentándose la ropa y el pelo, miró a su alrededor; Gabumon abanicaba a la agotada Piyomon que agonizaba en el suelo, Ryota jugaba entusiasmado con su Motimon y Sora le miraba con una divertida sonrisa.

-Fui a buscar a Piyomon, siento que te acosasen esos dos.- explicó Takenouchi refiriéndose a Sukamon y Chuumon.

-Entonces acabas de venir… quiero decir que no… escuchaste… lo que dije.- logró articular Yamato empezando a desesperarse de nuevo.

-No, estaba con Piyomon, ¿Qué dijiste?.- preguntó la pelirroja confusa.

-Ou… eh… yo… um… nada importante.- balbuceó tratando de disimular su desolación.

Y así más o menos terminó la excursión en el Digimundo, con un beso inconcluso, una declaración errónea, una digievolución y con Yamato depresivo pensando que debía empezar a ponerse a dieta y también, por supuesto, por este nuevo fracaso en su odisea de sincerarse con Sora.

...

**Último intento:**

Como era de esperar, el casi beso en el Digimundo y la declaración con el corazón en la mano que solo fue escuchada por Sukamon y Chuumon hicieron que Yamato muriese de vergüenza cada vez que estaba cerca de Sora y por supuesto la pelirroja tenía una reacción similar, y por ello desde el día que estuvieron en el Digimundo no fueron capaces de volverse a mirar a la cara.

Yamato estaba a punto de desistir con su plan de conseguir de nuevo a Sora, pero existía una última esperanza, ¡el cumpleaños de Takeru! Estaba decido, no lo pospondría más, el cumpleaños de Takeru sería el día y si todo salía bien esa fecha sería memorable para la joven pareja.

Con estos pensamientos en su mente, el joven Ishida terminaba de arreglarse para asistir a la fiesta de su hermano, por suerte, ya había conseguido eliminar todos los restos de cacas de su pelo sin tener que acudir a las tijeras. Se miraba y remiraba en el espejo, viendo lo bien que le sentaba la cazadora que su madre le regaló por su cumpleaños, peinándose una y otra vez, quería estar impoluto para impresionar de nuevo a Sora.

-Yamato, venga, ya vamos a llegar tarde, como siempre.- se quejó Gabumon asomándose a la habitación de su amigo.

-Sí, ya voy.- le hizo aspavientos con la mano y entonces se dio cuenta de que la llevaba desnuda y quería estar coqueto para el cumple de su hermanito y sobre todo para la futura reconciliación con Sora.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y empezó a rebuscar entre ese desorden, al fin encontró alguno de sus anillos. Se los solía poner en los conciertos para dar una imagen más "cool", pero pensó que hoy también era un día especial para ponérselos. Tenía uno para el dedo índice, otro para el pulgar, para el corazón… hasta para el meñique y entre tantos anillos encontró uno que le trajo muchos recuerdos.

Ahí estaba, ese resplandeciente anillo de plata, con una especie de sello francés que nunca se preocupo en saber que quería decir exactamente, le daba igual, ese anillo era importante por otros motivos. Es el que le regaló su madre cuando era pequeño, para que años después él se lo regalase a Sora por su cumpleaños, cuando cortaron esta se lo devolvió, pero pensó que quizá era hora de devolvérselo. En ese momento lo tuvo claro, en cuanto Sora viese ese anillo entendería perfectamente lo que trataba de decirle. Olvidándose por completo de los demás anillos, tomó ese y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, esta vez nada podría salir mal.

Llegó a casa de su hermano y aguardó unos minutos en la puerta, le incomodaba un poco entrar en esa casa, en el año y medio que llevaba Takeru viviendo en Odaiba, Yamato había estado en su casa en muy contadas ocasiones. Y es que a diferencia de su hermano, que consideraba la casa de su padre como su hogar, a Yamato no le resultaba fácil considerar esa casa un hogar. Era demasiado diferente a la suya, además que la relación que Takeru mantenía con su padre también era muy diferente a la que él mantenía con su madre.

Mientras Yamato reflexionaba sobre esta nueva encrucijada en su vida y Gabumon se impacientaba puesto que ya tenía bastante hambre, una chica le hizo volver a tierra firme.

-Yamato, ¿me ayudas?.- pidió Miyako, que venía cargada de bolsas de su supermercado.- debí haberme imaginado que con Daisuke, Taichi y esos comelotodo llamados digimons, una docena de bolsas de aperitivos no bastaría.

El rubio salió de su nuevo trance y con amabilidad, se ofreció a llevarle esas pesadas bolsas. Cuando entró, lo primero que quería hacer era saludar a Takeru pero le fue difícil, el homenajeado estaba con los ojos pegados a su dichosa consola, al lado se encontraba Daisuke tratando de arrebatarle el mando mientras señalaba como un histérico los diferentes zombis que iban apareciendo en pantalla. La mayoría de los digimons comían o contaban chistes digitales que ninguno de los humanos llegaba a entender, Ken, Iori y Koushiro mantenían un apasionada debate sobre el Digimundo y los diferentes mundos que conocían, representados cada uno por emanems de colores que Chibimon iba comiendo disimuladamente para desesperación de los eruditos, Hikari se divertía haciendo fotos a todo bicho viviente y Taichi trataba de arruinarle toda las fotos metiéndose en su objetivo a traición y poniendo caritas raras, y por último Jyou estudiaba, para variar, tenía un examen esa misma semana y se había llevado los libros al cumpleaños de Takeru. Por lo que con este panorama era de esperar que nadie se diese cuenta de los recién llegados, Miyako se hizo presente en seguida tirándose como loca hacia la consola de Takeru, según ella, ya era su turno y Yamato discretamente se adentró a la cocina a dejar esas dichosas bolsas.

Quedó completamente paralizado en la puerta y no solo porque la cocina oliese bien y estuviese impoluta, sino también por las personas que estaban ahí. Sora hablaba animadamente con Natsuko mientras le ayudaba a preparar unos sándwich. Esa imagen le desconcertó, ¿desde cuando Sora se llevaba tan bien con su madre? y lo más inquietante, ¿de que hablaban con tanta efusividad? Poco a poco la furia fue llegando a su cuerpo por el hecho de que parecía que Sora tenía muchas cosas que hablar con su madre, mientras las conversaciones que mantenía él se limitaban siempre a monosílabos y frases simples del estilo "hola cuanto tiempo, que alto estás". Eso le llenó de rabia y decidió cortarlo por lo sano, por eso se hizo presente dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa con un brusco golpe.

Al escucharlo las dos mujeres pararon de hablar al instante y se giraron para ver quien era el causante de ese ruido. La sonrisa de la cara de Sora se borró al mirar a Yamato, había reconocido esa expresión de su ex-novio y lo que quería decir, sin embargo Natsuko no se percató o hizo como sino se percatase y le saludó aún sonriente.

-Hola hijo, que bien que ya hayas llegado…

-Sí….- contestó este mientras se acercaba hacia ellas con esa sonrisa irónica que tanto temía Takenouchi.- ¿de que hablabais?

-Nada importante hijo…- trató de excusarse Takaishi, pero fue interrumpida por Yamato.

-¿Qué le contabas Sora?.- preguntó volviéndose hacia la aludida.- ¿Qué era tan interesante?

-No, nada…

-¿Te ha contado que me expulsaron del instituto?.- le preguntó a su madre sin perder su sonrisa.- seguro que si, ¿verdad Sora?

La Sra. Takaishi se había quedado blanca, no solo por la noticia que obviamente la desconocía sino por el tono que empleaba su hijo, era bastante hiriente. Sora estaba tremendamente seria y también dolida, ¿Por qué Yamato pensaba eso?, ¿en serio creía que iba a ir contando sus fallos y miserias a su madre?

-Hijo, no, no hablábamos de eso.- logró decir Natsuko e intentando sonar amable preguntó.- pero, ¿Por qué te expulsaron hijo?

-Ah, eso.- dijo Ishida, escapándosele una pequeña risa.- le rompí la nariz a un tipo, deberías habérsela visto toda ensangrentada, estarías orgullosa de mí, de tu hijo mayor, dime ¿estás orgullosa de mí?

-Yamato…- trató de razonar con él la pelirroja, pero la mirada que le dedicó hizo que callase en el momento.

-Yamato, yo no sé que decir, tu padre no me comentó nada…

-A papá solo le preocupa que hiciese la colada, además ¿Por qué iba a comentarte algo?, tú ya tienes a Takeru, tú te ocupas de él e Hiroaki se ocupa de mí, ¿ese era el trato no?, ¡saliste ganando!.- exclamó con diversión dándole un pequeño toque en el brazo.

Natsuko lo estaba pasando realmente mal, Yamato nunca se había comportado de una forma tan grosera con ella, si bien no era demasiado expresivo si que era de lo más educado. Entonces descubrió la verdad, era una máscara, le guardaba rencor por el divorcio, por no criarle, por no conseguir comunicarse nunca con él, pero es que Ishida tampoco lo ponía fácil, desde pequeño se cerró y ya nunca más volvió a poder abrirse con su madre.

-Tengo que irme.- se excusó Takaishi bajando la cabeza para que no viesen lo afectada que estaba.- pasarlo bien…

-Adiós madre.- se despidió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Hasta luego Sra. Takaishi.- susurró Sora, aún no creyéndose lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando Natsuko se fue, Sora le dedicó una mirada mortal a Ishida y negando con la cabeza decepcionada iba a salir también de la cocina pero Yamato la detuvo del brazo.

-¿De que hablabas con ella?.- le preguntó con una voz medio amenazante.

-Yamato suéltame.- ordenó la chica, el rubio aflojó su agarre pero no la dejó escapar.

-Dime de que mierdas hablabas con mi madre, ¿hablabas de mí?, ¡tú no tienes nada que hablar con mi madre!

El portador de la amistad estaba completamente fuera de sí y es que uno de esos temas que nunca supo como tratar y le hacían perder la razón era su madre. Ya había olvidado lo feliz que estaba en este día y por supuesto sus intenciones de declarase a Sora, ahora lo único que deseaba era una explicación.

-¡Por supuesto que no hablaba de ti!.- gritó la chica, también furiosa.- hablábamos de digimons, por sino lo sabes suele trabajar muy a menudo con mi padre en reportajes sobre los digimons. ¿Te crees que le iba a contar algo de ti?, ¿de tus tonterías?, ¿de tu expulsión?

Los gritos de Sora incomodaban cada vez más a Yamato, se empezaba a sentir ridículo por la escena que había montado, pero las siguientes palabras que le dedicó hicieron que la ira le volviese a controlar por completo.

-No necesito decirle a tu madre que eres idiota, creo que ya lo sabe.

Le tomó de los brazos tan bruscamente que la incrustó contra la pared, evidentemente esa acción tan violenta asustó por completo a Takenouchi, y al mirar a Yamato a los ojos sintió por primera vez temor por pensar que le pudiese hacer algo. Esta mirada nada tenía que ver con la que tan solo unos días atrás le dedicó en el Digimundo cuando casi se besan, esta mirada emanaba auténtico odio y resentimiento. Eso le partió el corazón a Sora, ¿Cómo era posible que su amado Yamato la mirase de esa forma?, inconscientemente las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú?.- preguntó casi en un susurró mientras se dejaba caer por la pared.

Ver esas lágrimas y escuchar esa voz quebrada hicieron que Yamato la soltase en el acto, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿acaso se había vuelto completamente loco?, ¿Qué pretendía?. Llevándose las manos a la cabeza trató de susurrar unas disculpas, pero ya no había disculpas que pudiese decir, su comportamiento de hoy había sido lamentable. Rápidamente salió de la cocina y acto seguido abandonó el hogar, sin que nadie se diese cuenta ni de su entrada, ni de su salida, había sido completamente invisible para todos.

...

Habían transcurrido varios minutos desde que Ishida hubiese abandonado la fiesta, minutos en los que Sora no había podido ni reaccionar, estaba completamente bloqueada, sentada en el suelo de la cocina, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Lentamente logró ir reponiéndose, se levantó del suelo, se secó las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas y salió de la cocina. Definitivamente nadie tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar en ese lugar, todos seguían inmersos en sus propios mundos pasando un divertido cumpleaños. Fue Takeru, quien después de un rato y extrañado al ver a Gabumon ahí y no a su hermano, preguntó por este.

Tanto Miyako y Gabumon se sorprendieron al no encontrar ni rastro de él, y es que eran los únicos que lo habían visto, pero antes de que se empezasen a alarmar, Sora se explicó.

-Lo siento Takeru, pero se encontró mal y se fue.- dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Cómo que se fue?, ¿sin ni siquiera felicitarme?.- preguntó incrédulo y enfadado.

-Que raro, si estaba perfectamente cuando vinimos.- apuntó Gabumon sorprendido.

-No puedo creerlo, ha estado aquí y no me ha dicho nada, se va, ¡sin decirme nada!.- gritó el rubio empezando a alterarse.

-Takeru, tranquilízate, tendría alguna razón.- trató de poner el punto de cordura el pequeño Patamon.

-¿Qué razón puede tener para irse sin ni siquiera felicitarme?, con lo perfecto que estaba siendo, siempre lo tiene que fastidiar todo….- murmuraba Takaishi asombrando a todos por su monumental enfado, mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la consola, daba la impresión de que ya no quería saber nada de su hermano.

Para no perder la costumbre en las fiestas de cumpleaños de los digielegidos la tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo, y claro esta, Sora se sentía bastante culpable por haber arruinado la perfecta fiesta de Takeru. Pero no tardó en reaparecer la calma, Takeru continuó sin despegar la vista de la consola, pero esta vez matando los zombis con una rabia increíble, los chicos volvieron a sus charlas, los digimons a su comida, y Taichi, tras dedicarle a Sora una mirada de desaprobación de "típico de Yamato" volvió también a divertirse junto a sus amigos. Daba la impresión de que todos se hubiesen olvidado del rubio y a Sora eso le empezó a molestar, se sentía como en una burbuja aparte, ¿era ella la única que quería que Yamato estuviese ahí?, igual estaba tan mal porque era la única que conocía el motivo por el que Yamato se había ido y no se lo contó a nadie. Empezaba a sentirse muy sola, no podía disfrutar de esa fiesta sabiendo como se había ido Yamato. Fraguando un gran enfado por la actitud de sus amigos, decidió que ya no quería estar más ahí y tras despedirse de Piyomon, solo de ella, se encaminó a la salida, pero le sorprendió el digimon que encontró ahí, al parecer no era la única que echaba de menos a Yamato.

-¿Vas a ir a buscarle?, voy contigo.- se ofreció Gabumon convencido.

-Lo siento Gabumon pero creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí, ¿de acuerdo?, tengo que ir yo.- explicó la pelirroja con amabilidad, sentía que era la única que podía conectar con Yamato en este momento.

-De acuerdo, pero si le ha pasado algo, dímelo.- exigió el digimon con firmeza.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, iba todo convencida a su encuentro y era más que probable que ella fuese la última persona que desease ver Yamato, pero necesitaba verlo. Ya había olvidado lo de la cocina, ese cinismo con el que habló, esa brusquedad con la que le trató y esa mirada que le dedicó, ya nada de eso tenía importancia. Para Sora lo único importante es que ahora Yamato le necesitaba más que nunca, ese comportamiento había sido un grito de socorro, no podía darle la espalda, era el momento de demostrarle que ella estaba ahí para él.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su casa, desconocía si Yamato estaba ahí, pero era el primer sitio al que le habían conducido sus piernas y su instinto. Tras un momento de titubeo inicial, tocó el timbre, con cierto miedo por encontrarse con Yamato y su posible reacción al verla, pero con más miedo aún por no encontrarlo y que tuviese que buscarlo por toda Odaiba.

Pasaron varios segundos que a Sora se le hicieron como eternas horas, después se empezaron a oír extraños ruidos del interior, como si alguien ándase hacia la puerta, pero muy torpemente, como si tuviese una bola de presidiario en la pierna, finalmente, la puerta comenzó a abrirse con lentitud.

En cuanto le vio, Sora bajó la cabeza por inercia, tenía miedo a volver a encontrarse con esa mirada, pero al escuchar su risa la levantó de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿te han echado de la súper fiesta de mi querido hermanito?.- preguntó en tono burlón, pero con cierta dificultad. Había algo raro en él, esa risa descontrolada y esos ojos entrecerrados, pero Sora no supo adivinar que era.

-Yamato, estás… ¿estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca.- respondió con diversión y abriendo la puerta al máximo dijo.- venga pasa…

Sora siguió a Yamato al interior de su hogar, no le quitaba la vista de encima porque su comportamiento era bastante extraño. Andaba como si estuviese saltando entre obstáculos, decía comentarios estúpidos que apenas lograba entender ya que no vocalizaba bien, y de vez en cuando soltaba alguna risa. Al llegar a la mesa de la cocina, se sentó en una silla e hizo un gesto a Sora para que se sentase en la de al lado. Esta lo hizo y entonces fue consciente de lo que le pasaba a Yamato, cuando vio por encima de esa mesa varias botellas de cerveza vacías y como el chico cogía una que aún iba por la mitad y le daba un nuevo sorbo.

-Yamato, estás borracho.- susurró la joven incrédula y confusa, esto era lo último que había imaginado.

El músico contuvo una carcajada, para después ofrecerle la cerveza que tenía en su mano.

-¿Quieres?, aún hay más en la despensa, a mi padre le encantan… puedo compartirlas contigo, al principio te sabe un poco amarga, pero para la tercera ya es como agua, es genial siento que me he quitado un yunque de encima. No sé porque siempre me preocupo por todo, tendría que haber descubierto las cervezas hace años, habría sido un niño mucho más alegre y así te habría gustado desde el principio, como Taichi… porque también jugaría al futbol y… y… puede que me hiciese su mismo peinado… ¿crees que estaría guapo?…

-Yamato anda, déjalo ya.- pidió la chica, tratando de quitarle con suavidad la cerveza e ignorando el parloteo del joven.

El portador de la amistad no hizo nada para retener su cerveza en la mano, simplemente se quedó mirando los movimientos que hacía Sora.

-Te pones muy guapa cuando haces eso…- susurró con coquetería.

-Venga, ve a la cama a descansar, ¿de acuerdo?.- siguió la portadora del amor con amabilidad, mientras se ponía de pie al lado de Yamato y le agarraba de la mano para ayudarle a ir hasta su habitación.

Pero le pilló desprevenida la reacción de Yamato, y es que, al sentir la mano de Sora tirando de la suya, fue este el que tiró de la de ella y agarrándola por la cintura hizo que se sentase en sus piernas.

-¿Vienes conmigo a la cama?.- preguntó sonriéndole con picardía.

La chica no respondió nada, simplemente apartó su cara cuando Yamato se acercaba para besarle y quitando los brazos de alrededor de su cintura se levantó arduamente.

-Sabía que no sería tan fácil.- exclamó el rubio echando la cabeza para atrás de su silla y luego mirándola de nuevo volvió a sonreír.- por eso me gustas tanto y me vuelves tan loco.

Takenouchi se estaba empezando a enfadar, no sabía como debía actuar en una situación así, pero lo que sí sabía era que no quería volver a enfadar a Yamato como pasó en casa de Takeru, así borracho no quería ni imaginar cual podría ser su reacción, por eso armándose de paciencia intentó continuar con su tono amable y cordial.

-Yamato, venga… quieres… ¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer?.- preguntó dirigiéndose al frigorífico.

Rápidamente, el rubio se levantó de su silla y apoyó los brazos en la nevera, uno a cada lado de donde se encontraba Sora, dejándola a esta sin escapatoria alguna.

-Quiero comerte a ti.- dijo con diversión, a la vez que volvía a llevar los labios hacia los de Sora.

Pero de nuevo se quedó sin catarlos, ya que esta le paró deteniéndole del pecho y en un tono extremadamente serio pero sin perder la calma y la serenidad, le advirtió:

-No hagas eso, no hagas que me enfade contigo Yamato.

Ishida entendió a la perfección esas palabras, Sora no bromeaba, ya conocía de sobra cuando hablaba en serio, por lo que apartando sus brazos y cruzándolos, compartió la seriedad de la pelirroja.

-¿Para que has venido?.- preguntó de forma despectiva.

-Estaba preocupada por ti.- respondió la chica, haciéndose a un lado para evitar volver a ser atrapada.

-Vete.- sentenció dándose la vuelta.

-Yamato…

-¡¿Vas a enrollarte conmigo?.- interrumpió dando un gritó que empezó a asustar a Sora.- no, ¿verdad?, entonces vete, no me sirves para nada, no quiero que estés aquí.

Tragó saliva, no sabía de donde estaba sacando las fuerzas para aguantar ahí sin desplomarse, pero no se movió ni un milímetro, no debía tener en cuenta todo esto, Yamato estaba borracho, el Yamato que ella conocía nunca le hablaría así. Eso era lo que le hacía permanecer en ese lugar, la esperanza de poder hablar, aunque solo fuese por un segundo, con el Yamato de siempre.

-¡Quería pedirte disculpas!.- dijo de repente, haciendo que el portador de la amistad se voltease y le empezase a mostrar un poquito de atención.- ¡por todo!, nunca fui una buena novia para ti, me enfadaba contigo sin razón y te hacía sentir mal pero yo no me daba cuenta, entiendo porque me dejaste, siento lo mal que te traté entonces y también lo de Kazama, siento que te expulsasen por mi culpa, y siento lo de hoy, lo que te dije y haber hablado con tu madre, entiendo que te sentase mal, lo siento de veras, siento haberte arruinado el cumpleaños de tu hermano, sé que tenías muchas ganas de pasarlo bien, no debería haber ido, tú eras el que deberías haber estado ahí, no yo… lo siento Yamato, nunca debí haber querido ser parte de tu vida, lo siento mucho.

Acabó la joven buscando la reacción de Yamato y si había surgido efecto, deseaba conmoverlo, que se abriese de una vez por todas a ella. Al principio pareció que el discurso le había resultado indiferente, no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento, proseguía con su mirada desconfiada y despreciativa. Luego bajó la vista, pareció que meditaba algo, cuando la levantó su mirada ya era mucho más humana, ya se empezaba a parecer al Yamato que Sora amaba.

-Has… has… ¿has visto su casa?, está limpia y ordenada, la cocina olía genial… y… y ¿has visto el pastel que le había preparado?… cuando era pequeño a mí también me preparaba uno así… luego ya no, se olvido de mí. El primer año fui a verla por mi cumpleaños, pero no había hecho pastel, estaba muy triste parecía que no se alegrase de verme… me regaló un jersey, me iba grande y los colores no me gustaban, parecía más el estilo de Takeru, mi color favorito era el azul, ¿se había olvidado ya de mi color favorito?.- la voz de Yamato comenzó a quebrarse y sus ojos tornaron un aspecto vidrioso.-… el siguiente año me llamó por teléfono, pero no sabía que decirle, me dijo que la próxima vez que me viese me daría mi regalo pero no volví a verla en mucho tiempo, así que al siguiente año volvió a llamar, pero yo no contesté, me hacía daño… no quería que me llamase yo quería estar con ella y que me hiciese el pastel que tanto me gustaba. Al siguiente año ya no llamó, solo me envió una carta que nunca he abierto, luego después de lo que pasó con los digimons y todo eso, pensé que tal vez pudiese empezar a tener una mayor relación con ella, quería cambiar, no quería estar solo pero no es lo mismo… no sé que decirle porque la veo y… y… y me acuerdo de mi pastel y que nunca se molestó en volvérmelo a hacer, dime, ¿Cómo te puedes olvidar de un hijo tan fácilmente?, ¿Qué tengo de malo?, ¿Por qué le quiere a Takeru más que a mí?

Se echó las manos a la cara, por primera vez en años, Yamato Ishida lloraba como un niño indefenso. Sora, que tampoco había podido aguantar sus lágrimas, le abrazó con fuerza hacia ella, al principio Yamato se revolvió, no quería mostrarse tan vulnerable, pero finalmente aceptó el abrazo de la pelirroja y lloró desconsolado en su pecho, por fin el muro de hielo de su corazón se estaba derritiendo.

No sabían ni cuantos minutos llevaban así, tirados en el suelo, el impasible Yamato llorando y gimoteando como un bebé, mientras Sora le mecía de un lado a otro, susurrándole palabras bonitas y acariciando su pelo con dulzura, quería que se desahogase por completo, necesitaba esto desde hace demasiados años. Al cabo de un rato, ya no emitía ruidos, pero no se despegaba de ella, había deseado estar tantas veces así y que Sora le consolará de esa forma, ya no le importaba ser débil y vulnerable, no ante ella, quería que le viese como es, que le amase como es.

Lentamente, Sora despegó la cara de Yamato de su pecho, este ni la miraba, permanecía con la cabeza agachada, pero ella le levantó la cara con las manos y él se encontró con sus ojos. También estaban humedecidos, ella era así, lloraba y sentía las cosas como si fuesen suyas propias, pero su mirada era tierna, dulce y muy amorosa, con esa mirada se sentía realmente amado. Intentó recordar cuando fue la última vez que otra persona le miró así, pero no pudo hacerlo, Sora era la única que le había mirado así, entonces ¿Sora era la única persona que le amaba?, eso le hizo volver a ponerse triste y su mente le llevó de nuevo a su madre, ¿miraría ella a Takeru de esa forma?, y a él, ¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué no me qui-quiere?.- preguntó entrecortado y haciendo esfuerzos para no volver a derrumbarse.

-Shh..- siseó la chica suavemente, mientras con las yemas de los dedos le limpiaba las lágrimas.-… Yamato, los padres siempre quieren a sus hijos, aunque a veces no nos demos cuenta.

-¡Eso es mentira!.- comenzó a alterarse de nuevo Ishida, pero Sora ni se inmutó continuó acariciándole el rostro con dulzura.

-Sabes que te quiere, igual es que en eso os parecéis mucho y ambos tenéis dificultades para llegar a expresaros, ¿no crees?

El chico no dijo nada, tampoco sabía que decir, estaba cansado y con un dolor de cabeza tremendo, pero no quería irse a la cama a descansar, si lo hacía, Sora se iría y en estos momentos lo único que deseaba era no estar solo. Estuvieron un rato así, la portadora del amor se colocó al lado de Yamato, dejando que este apoyase la cabeza en su hombro, mientras ella le removía el pelo, tratando de relajarle, igual que como hacía cuando estaban juntos. Pero el chico no quería que esto acabase, era la primera vez que se sinceraba con alguien y aún tenía demasiados pesos en su corazón.

-Sora, quiero contarte algo…

-Dime.

-Nunca se lo he contado a nadie es, sobre el divorcio de mis padres.- Yamato alzó la vista y Sora le correspondió mirándole con máxima atención.- es, bueno, es una tontería pero… sabes, cuando se separaron, no sabían como… dividirnos y yo le dije un día a mi padre que… que… quería irme con él, me acuerdo de la mirada que me dedicó mamá… era muy triste, igual ella se pensó que yo no la quería, pero no era cierto yo la quiero.

-Lo sé…

-Y quería estar con ella, pero pensé que Takeru la necesitaba más en ese momento, mi padre es muy descuidado, no hubiese podido criar a un niño como Takeru, necesitaba a su madre.

-Yamato, fue un gesto muy bonito, eso dice que ya eras una gran persona desde pequeño.- comentó la tenista sonriéndole con dulzura.

-¡Fue una tontería!.- bufó Ishida, empezando otra vez a acumular rabia.- debería haberme quedado yo con mamá o por lo menos obligar a ellos a decidir, así, al menos se sentirían culpables de haberme separado de mi hermano, pero no… soy un imbécil, siempre lo he sido, preocupándome por Takeru para que él me rechace, igual que todos por los que me preocupo, al final nadie se preocupa por mi.

Mientras hablaba, se iba levantando del suelo, con los puños completamente cerrados, tanto que hasta se hacía daño. Era gesto de que empezaba a emanar ira y rencor, y Sora comenzó a preocuparse nuevamente, ahora que parecía que ya se había calmado volvía a enfurecerse. Se levantó con él, pensando en que podría decirle para tranquilizarlo y sosegarlo otra vez, pero no le dio demasiado tiempo a pensar y es que en ese momento alguien llegó a la casa.

Sora se quedó paralizada al oír al Sr. Ishida entrando y temerosa por pensar en su enfado cuando descubriese que Yamato estaba ebrio, pero empezó a preocuparse más por la reacción del chico, sus ojos volvían a estar dominados por la ira.

-Hola hijo, ¿ya has vuelto del cumple de tu hermano?.- saludaba, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y entonces se percató de que su hijo no estaba solo.- oh, Sora-chan, hacía tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí… y… ou, no habré interrumpido… eh… um… algo importante.

Takenouchi tenía tanto pánico en el cuerpo que ni se sonrojó por ese inesperado comentario y Yamato ya estaba a años luz de todo lo que pasase en esa sala.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa!.- gritó señalando a su padre.

-¿Qué dices?.- preguntó Hiroaki extrañado, entonces fue cuando vio las botellas de cerveza por la mesa y empezó a ponerse serio.-… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¡Nada señor Ishida!.- trató de excusarse rápidamente Sora, pero Yamato la apartó hacia un lado y se dirigió a su padre.

-La culpa es tuya, tú lo estropeaste todo y yo tuve que irme contigo, ¡nunca quise irme contigo!

Sora se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estaba apurada y asustada, parecía que Yamato tenía ganas de bronca e Hiroaki no iba a ser menos.

-¡¿Estás borracho?, ¿te has emborrachado?… como se te ocurre… vete a la cama y deja de decir tonterías y ya hablaremos mañana.- sentenció señalando hacia el dormitorio con autoridad, pero tratando de no perder la calma.

Aunque el rubio no estaba dispuesto a recibir ordenes y comenzó a reír descontrolado.

-¿Crees que te voy a hacer caso?, eres un fracasado, no supiste hacer nada bien, pero lo malo es que me llevaste a mí a tu mierda de vida, ojala te hubiese largado solo, mejor, ojala nunca hubieses sido mi padre, me das pena…

Antes de terminar, Yamato cayó al suelo debido a la dura bofetada que le dio su progenitor, al verlo Sora se llevó las manos a la boca asustada, esto era un espectáculo nada agradable de presenciar. El músico se pasó la mano por la boca para descubrir que estaba sangrando y de nuevo volvió a reír.

-Esto lo último que haces en tu vida desgraciado.- dijo mientras se levantaba y tras dirigirle a su padre una mirada de desprecio, se fue.

Esto era una auténtica pesadilla, Sora deseaba ir tras Yamato pero estaba completamente paralizada, al igual que Hiroaki, este último no decía nada, mantenía su mirada fija en su mano, con la que había abofeteado a su hijo, era la primera vez que hacía algo así en su vida. La joven, al ver al Sr. Ishida tan afectado se empezó a inquietar.

-Se… señor Ishida, está, ¿está bien?

Parece ser que eso hizo que el hombre volviese en sí y levantase la mirada encontrándose con Sora, que le miraba con preocupación.

-Em… eh… sí, yo… ve a buscarle, anda.- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla y su mirada se quedaba de nuevo perdida entre los azulejos de la cocina.

Sora le obedeció y salió rápidamente de la casa. No le llevaba mucha ventaja, pero aparte daba igual la ventaja que le llevase, ella estaba completamente convencida de a donde habría ido. No se equivocó, cuando llegó al embarque, bajo el Rainbow Bridge, no tardó en vislumbrar la inconfundible figura de Yamato. Estaba de pie en la orilla, observando el precioso mar que se expandía hasta la otra punta del puente.

No dijo nada, tampoco sabía que decir, se acercó hasta él y entonces es cuando se dio cuenta de que no miraba al horizonte sino a su mano que jugueteaba con un pequeño objeto que no pudo distinguir que era.

-Te iba a pedir que volvieses conmigo.- dijo, sorprendiendo a Sora, porque se hubiese percatado de su presencia.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Llevaba desde lo que paso en los columpios intentándolo!, ¡no te diste cuenta!.- gritó, volviéndose hacia la atónita mujer.- ¿o es que ya no me quieres?

-Yamato…

¿Cómo se habría imaginado que Yamato quisiese volver con ella?, desde que cortaron le había rechazado una y otra vez de forma automática, ¿Cómo iba a saber que había cambiado de opinión?

-Ya da igual.- susurró abatido volviendo la vista al objeto.- me lo devolviste aquí…- explicó y entonces es cuando Sora por fin reconoció ese anillo.-… pero te equivocaste, no deberías habérmelo tirado a mí, deberías haberlo tirado aquí…

Y mientras lo decía arrojó con fuerza el anillo al mar, para sorpresa y desconcierto de la muchacha. Esa acción le llenó de tristeza ya que se trataba del anillo de su cumpleaños, en ese momento recordó lo especial que se sintió cuando su por aquel entonces novio se lo regaló. Ahora, la misma persona que se lo dio como muestra de su amor, lo arrojaba al mar con esa frialdad y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por eso. Nunca debió devolverle el anillo, era suyo, era su regalo, por fin comprendió como se sintió Yamato cuando ella se lo arrojó a la cara.

-Ya está, todo ha acabado.- dijo con una irónica sonrisa, mirándola.- soy un monstruo… no te equivocaste, tenías razón.

-Yamato, venga deja de hablar.- suplicó la portadora del amor incapaz de aguantar sus lágrimas, mientras que por inercia ya había sacado un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiar el hilillo de sangre que aún emanaba de su labio.

El chico dejó que Sora le limpiase, que acariciase suavemente su labio. Pronto la sangre dejó de salir, pero Sora se había quedado ahí sin apartarse, mirando al joven que tanto amaba con ternura y este sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó contra su pecho.

-¿Lo oyes?.- le preguntó con una dulzura, que a Sora sorprendió, era la primera vez que escuchaba esa dulzura en este horroroso día.

-¿El que?.- musitó la chica tratando de limpiar las lágrimas contra su pecho.

-Mi corazón, también te equivocaste en eso, sí tengo, ¿lo oyes?.- insistió el chico.

-Sí, claro que sí… siento lo que te dije.- dijo Takenouchi, nunca pensó que las palabras que le dijo cuando cortaron le hubiesen afectado tanto.

-No importa, ahora lo sabes, me gusta que ahora lo sepas.- susurró él, cerrando los ojos y perfilando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pasaron varios minutos abrazados, Sora concentrándose en los latidos del chico que la mantenía abrazada y Yamato tratando de relajarse aspirando ese aroma del pelo de la pelirroja que tanto le entusiasmaba. Yamato tenía razón cuando quiso compartir ese lugar con Sora, porque ese lugar era mágico, tenía la capacidad de transportarlos a un mundo aparte, fuera de la ciudad, de los ojos de la gente, de todo. Cuando estaban ahí, abrazados, sentían que nada más existía, que nada más importaba. El compañero de Gabumon hubiese deseado quedarse toda la noche en esa posición, pero no le fue posible, porque ya no podía contener por más tiempo su malestar, y con un gran dolor en su corazón, se separó de la chica.

-Yamato, venga vamos a casa… necesitas descansar.- pidió la chica tratando de tomar su mano, pero este la rechazó.

-No quiero ir a casa, nunca más.- dijo mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago.

Su cuerpo empezaba a sufrir los desagradables síntomas de su monumental borrachera, es decir, náuseas, incomodidad, escalofríos, mareos…

-Yamato, ¿estás bien?

-Sí… déjame…- se excusó el chico apartándose un poco. Segundos después, estaba vomitando hasta su primera papilla.

-Venga, necesitas descansar.- insistió Sora, tratando de tomarle del brazo.

Pero Yamato se revolvió de nuevo del agarre, a la vez que comenzaba a temblar y sentía como el sudor frío recorría su cuerpo.

-¡Te he dicho que no quiero ir a casa!, ¡es que no hablas mi idioma!, ¡déjame en paz!.- gritó con brusquedad, no deseaba que Sora le viese en estas condiciones tan lamentables.

Obviamente la mujer no se rindió y una vez más aguantó los desplantes de Yamato estoicamente y haciendo gala de su paciencia, le volvió a agarrar del brazo.

-Mira vamos a hacer una cosa.- sonó tan amable, que esta vez Ishida no la rechazó y empezó a prestarle atención.- te vienes a mi casa, duermes tranquilamente y mañana… bueno, ya pensaremos mañana lo que hacemos, ¿de acuerdo?, los dos juntos.

-¿Tu casa?.- preguntó confuso el chico.-… no creo que a tu madre le haga gracia.

-Ya verás que sí, no te preocupas por eso, yo me ocupo de todo, confía en mi.

Hablaba de una manera tan dulce, que Yamato quedó hechizado dejándose guiar por Sora, por su ternura, por esa seguridad que le transmitía y ese infinito amor que perduraba a pesar de todo lo que había visto hoy. Ese día había cambiado todo entre los dos, Sora había descubierto al chico debajo de la coraza y lejos de repudiarlo, lo acogía y le daba ese cariño que llevaba años necesitando.

Con cierta dificultad, sobre todo por parte de Yamato, que iba dando tumbos, al fin consiguieron llegar a casa de la pelirroja. Una vez ahí, lo condujo a su habitación, lo tumbó en su cama, lo acomodó y lo tapó como si fuese un bebé, todo esto ante la desaprobadora mirada de su madre.

En cuanto se tumbó en la cama, cerró los ojos, a Sora le hubiese gustado quedarse contemplándolo un rato, pero no era una gran idea, aún debía ocuparse de dar varias explicaciones a su madre y también llamar al padre de Yamato. Dio las gracias al cielo de que por lo menos su padre no estuviese ese día en la ciudad, de lo contrario habría sido imposible traer a un chico completamente ebrio a dormir a su cama.

Antes de despedirse, le acarició suavemente la cara, así dormido parecía un angelito, se acercó y le besó dulcemente en la frente, Yamato notó esa caricia y se revolvió murmurando algo.

-Huele muy bien, huele a ti…

Sora no pudo evitar que una melancólica sonrisa se adueñase de su rostro, y tras verlo una vez más, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Al ver a su madre empezaron las preocupaciones, estaba como si nada, preparándole el futon en el salón para que durmiese, sin decir absolutamente nada, aunque no hacía falta que dijese nada, su expresión de decepción lo decía todo.

-Mamá…- llamó la chica en voz baja.

Su madre no pudo guardar más la calma y al fin estalló.

-¿Borracho?, ¿lo traes borracho?, ¿se puede saber en que demonios está pensando ese chico?, ¿no estarás tu también borracha?, ¡y bien jovencita vas a darme una explicación o no!…- gritaba a la par que su furia iba en aumento, había hablado tan rápido que Sora no se había enterado de la mitad de las cosas que le había preguntado.

-Mamá… él… está… solo...- tartamudeó con nerviosismo, ¿que clase de explicación le podía dar?.-… discutió con su padre y también con su madre y… él… no estaba bien y lo traje, no te enfades, por favor.

Toshiko quedó un momento callada, estaba con un gran enfado, pero al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué le podía decir a su hija?, había hecho lo correcto, traerlo aquí era la mejor opción, de lo contrario a saber donde habría acabado Yamato esta noche. Tras un segundo de meditación, suspiró con resignación.

-Está bien, ya hablaremos mañana, por cierto dile a Piyomon que estás bien y estás aquí, llegó hace un rato con Gau… gatu…

-¿Gabumon?

-¡Sí, eso!, Gabumon, os estaban buscando, ni te puedes imaginar que susto me he llevado, pensaba que te había pasado algo, haz el favor y diles que estáis los dos bien.- dijo bastante más calmada.

-Sí mamá, gracias.- asintió la joven obediente.

-Por cierto, su padre sabrá que está aquí, ¿verdad?

-Eh… ah… ¡le llamó ahora!.- exclamó la chica apurada, ya lo había olvidado por completo.

-Dame el número anda, ya le llamó yo, tu haz lo que te he dicho y después vete a dormir, ¿has entendido?.- dijo la maestra de Ikebana agotada, a la vez que tomaba el teléfono entre sus manos.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

...

El sol entró por la ventana, dándole por completo en los ojos y haciendo que los abriese. No pudo distinguir nada, era una luz demasiado cegadora, se extrañó, su habitación estaba orientada al oeste, por lo que nunca le despertaban los rayos del sol de una forma tan brusca. Empezó a revolverse de un lado a otro, pero la cabeza iba a parte, parecía como si fuese otro ente ajeno a su cuerpo. Permaneció sentado sobre la cama, completamente estático esperando que todo dejase de moverse, pero no fue así, sentía como si alguien estuviese jugando al fútbol con su cerebro, era un dolor insoportable. Luego estaba esa sensación en su boca, completamente pastosa y desagradable, sentía que tendría que estar lavándosela un día entero para que dejase de notarla tan nauseabunda. Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza y rodó para salir por fin de esa cama, con lo que no contaba es que iba en dirección al suelo. Desde esa nueva perspectiva empezó a notar más cosas extrañas en su habitación; ese suelo estaba limpio, sin calcetines, ni camisetas esparcidas y entonces es cuando al fin fue consciente de donde estaba. Estaba en la habitación de Sora Takenouchi, hubiese reconocido ese olor a flores entre un millón, y es que ese era el olor característico de la habitación de Sora debido a las flores frescas que esta ponía en su ventana.

Se levantó, no sabía como había llegado hasta ahí, no recordaba prácticamente nada del día anterior, solo flases incoherentes y sin sentido, lo último que recordaba nítidamente era estar en el cumpleaños de Takeru y hablar con crueldad a su madre y a Sora, luego estaba todo borroso, confuso, pero entre tanta confusión la única persona que estaba presente en todos sus flases era Sora. Y ahora estaba en su habitación, más concretamente en su… miró rápidamente hacia la cama, rezando porque no estuviese ella ahí como se la había imaginado. Respiró de alivio al ver que estaba completamente vacía y más aún cuando se miró en el espejo y vio que estaba con todo su ropa, arrugada, manchada y desastrosa, pero al menos conservaba su ropa, no había hecho algo que lamentaría toda la vida, no por el hecho de hacerlo, sino por el hecho de no poder recordarlo.

Y al verse en el espejo se asqueó, estaba terriblemente horrible y entonces una irónica sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y se sintió estúpido por su pensamiento de hace unos segundos, ¿en serio pensó que Sora se hubiese acostado con él?, además, conocía a Sora, sabía que ella nunca haría algo así con él en estas condiciones. Con cierta nostalgia sus ojos empezaron a recorrer toda la habitación y recordó cuando fue la última vez que había estado ahí, en su cumpleaños, como Sora se preocupó de él, como él le derramó la infusión hirviendo por su vestido nuevo, como se quedó hipnotizado contemplando su escote empapado y como al salir se peleó con Taichi y fue el principio del fin de su relación con Sora, sus últimos minutos como pareja.

Pero ahora había muchas cosas diferentes, tenía un cojín nuevo, o por lo menos él no lo recordaba, era rosa muy chillón y con una margarita en medio, pensó que tal vez fuese un regalo de Mimi de cuando estuvo de vacaciones aquí. Sonrió al ver el escritorio, eso sí que no había cambiado, tan ordenado como siempre, con los bolígrafos y lápices en sus correspondientes botes, sus post-its de colores haciendo ángulo recto con su libreta de plannings y sus rotuladores perfectamente ordenados de colores fríos a cálidos, pero también había una cosa nueva, ¿un bote de comida para peces? Lo tomó extrañado, buscando con la mirada alguna pecera y la encontró, estaba cerca de la ventana, al lado de las flores frescas.

-Ey, tú eres nuevo, ¿no?.- dijo con una sonrisa acercándose al pececillo mientras le echaba un poco de comida.- espera, te conozco… ¡eres el pez de la feria!, el que el yankee regaló a Sora. Vaya, que suerte tuviste de que te regalase a Sora, ella te cuida muy bien, ¿verdad?, claro que sí, ella cuida muy bien a todos.

Levantó la vista con melancolía y preocupación, aún no sabía que hacíaa ahí, ni donde estaba Sora y claro tenía miedo a lo que pudiese haber dicho o hecho en su fatídica borrachera del día anterior.

Sus piernas le condujeron hasta la cama, quería adecentarla un poco, por lo menos estirar las sábanas o algo, aunque sabía que tendrían que cambiarlas, porque al acercarse le repugnó un olor a vomitona y cerveza, aunque lo que más le asqueó fue el hecho de que proviniese de él. Entonces desvió su mirada hasta la pared lateral donde estaba apoyada la cama, esa pared era como el mausoleo social de Sora, siempre estaba llena de fotos y cosas significativas. Había muchas fotos; desde ella cuando estaba en el equipo de futbol, hasta ahora que estaba en el equipo de tenis, también estaba la que se hicieron al volver del Digimundo en 1999, varias con los niños elegidos de todo el mundo que se hicieron cuando derrotaron a MalonMyotismon, se mosqueó un poco porque, según él, había demasiadas con Yuri y las demás chicas de Rusia, pero sobre todo con Yuri. Luego había alguna haciendo el tonto, la mayoría con Taichi, Takeru, Piyomon… la típica foto que todo chica se hace imitando la pose de los Ángeles de Charly junto a Hikari y Miyako, también tenía dos muy curiosas, una junto a la otra, en la primera Sora y Mimi estaban junto a la réplica en miniatura de la Estatua de la Libertad que hay en Odaiba y en la segunda las protagonistas eran igualmente las dos amigas, pero esta vez la estatua que se veía al fondo era la de New York, tenía fotos con casi todos sus amigos, digielegidos y no digielegidos, se podía decir que todo el mundo que tenía un hueco en el corazón de Sora estaba en ese mural. Por eso le extrañó el hecho de que no encontrase ninguna foto suya, a excepción de las fotos de grupo de digielegidos. Estaba completamente seguro de que la última vez que estuvo en esa casa había visto más de una foto suya, se giró rápidamente hacia la mesilla, ahí debía haber una enmarcada en la que salían los dos abrazados, pero ya no estaba, había sido completamente borrado del mausoleo sentimental de Sora. Lo entendió, le había causado demasiado dolor.

No sabía que hora era, pero debía ser pronto porque cuando se adentró al salón encontró que Sora aún dormía y a ella no es que se le pegasen demasiado las sábanas. Caminó directamente hacia ella, dormía placidamente en su futon, se sintió un poco culpable, le había echado de su cama, aunque pensándolo mejor, no dudo en que seguro que habría sido ella la que le había cedido gustosa su cama, siempre hacia eso, las visitas dormían en su cama, quería que todo el mundo estuviese lo más cómodo posible.

Quedó contemplándola en silencio y acercándose le susurró algo al oído.

-Lo siento mucho, no estoy seguro de que pasó ayer, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que tú no me abandonaste, muchas gracias por todo, te amo con toda mi alma. Ojala pudiese ser el chico que te mereces, pero no lo soy, me falta mucho para ser digno de ti y de tu amor, espero que puedas perdonarme todo el daño que te he hecho, adiós mi amor.- finalizó proporcionándole un beso en la frente, de la misma forma que ella lo hiciese anoche e igual que entonces, Sora también se revolvió, pero no se despertó.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, limpiándose esas rebeldes lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, no podía permanecer más ahí, ya había tomado una decisión, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de salida, se encontró con un inesperado obstáculo, la madre de Sora.

-¿Te vas sin ni siquiera despedirte?.- preguntó apareciendo de la cocina con los brazos cruzados.- anda pasa, desayuna al menos.

Tragó saliva apurado, pero le siguió, al fin y al cabo ella le había acogido en su casa, no podía ser descortés.

-¿Que quieres?, ¿leche?, ¿cereales?, ¿fruta?, ¿un zumo?

-No tengo mucho apetito.- se excusó el chico incomodo.

-Supongo que es lo que tiene las resacas, ¿no?, te dejan sin apetito…- habló la mujer irónicamente.-… toma bébete un zumo.

El joven lo aceptó sin rechistar, no le apetecía discutir con más adultos en lo que le quedaba de vida y mucho menos con la madre de Sora. Al cabo de unos segundos la mirada penetrante de Toshiko, le empezó a incomodar.

-Hablé con tu padre ayer, le dije que te quedabas a dormir aquí, no me contó muy bien lo que había pasado, pero sé que algo ha pasado, ¿por eso te emborrachaste?

-Sra. Takenouchi, muchas gracias por todo, pero de verdad, no me apetece hablar de esto.- contestó el músico dejando el zumo.

-Yamato, solo quiero…

-¡No se preocupe más!.- cortó, comenzando a alterase.- yo, no voy a molestar a su hija más, tranquila, pronto se olvidará de mí y todo estará bien, no se preocupe.

Se iba a ir, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de la mujer sobre su hombro y de nuevo se volteó.

-Yamato, no me preocupo por Sora, me preocupo por ti.

Sonaba sincera, pero Ishida no le creyó, hacía tiempo que había perdido la fe en los padres.

-Sí, claro, oiga sé que nunca le guste para su hija, no hace falta que finja, ¿de acuerdo?, ya no voy a molestarla más.

-¡Claro que me gustas!.- exclamó la Sra. Takenouchi con diversión, tanta que desconcertó a Yamato.-… eras muy gracioso cuando estabas con Sora y se supone que yo no lo sabía y entrabas a la tienda esperando verla y me veías a mí, se te cambiaba la cara, comenzabas a tartamudear y me comprabas cualquier flor que vieses. Me parecías un chico muy mono, bueno no siempre, debo admitir que cuando sin previo aviso Sora se quedó a dormir en tu casa pensé que eras un degenerado y aprovechado, pero cuando viniste a hablar conmigo, pidiéndome permiso para salir con ella, vi que no lo eras, que estabas completamente enamorado de ella, y pensé, ¿con quien mejor va a estar mi hija que con alguien que la quiere tanto? No sé que pasó entre vosotros exactamente para que rompieseis, Sora no me cuenta esas cosas. Lo pasó muy mal, supongo que tu también, pero sois muy jóvenes, los jóvenes rompen y vuelven mil veces. No creo que haya que dramatizar tanto, aunque claro aún recuerdo un poco cuando yo era adolescente y que cualquier cosa que te pasase era el mayor dramón del mundo y por supuesto, ¡ningún adulto nos comprendía!, creo que necesitas pensar un poco y darte cuenta de que las cosas no son tan dramáticas como parecen, ¿no crees?

Finalizó la mujer, dejando a Yamato consternado y conmovido, siempre pensó que esa mujer estaba esperando el día que rompiese con Sora para hacer una fiesta, y no era así, confiaba en él para que cuidase de su mayor tesoro, de su única hija.

-Oiga, no sé, tengo que…

-Sí claro, tienes que irte.- interrumpió de nuevo, había sentido un deja vu, igual que cuando intentaba establecer una conversación profunda con Sora y ella siempre tenía cosas de vital transcendencia que hacer.- espero verte pronto por aquí, ¿de acuerdo? y si necesitas ayuda, pídela, no es malo necesitar ayuda, lo malo es no pedirla, ¿has entendido?

El joven medio asintió con la cabeza y salió al fin del hogar de los Takenouchi, habían sido muy bonitas las palabras que le había dedicado Toshiko, lástima que en estos momentos Yamato ya no confiase en nadie, y la decisión que había tomado era irrevocable.

...

Pasaron un par de días desde entonces y Yamato no dio ninguna señal de vida, no apareció por el instituto, pero tampoco le dieron importancia a eso, Sora pensó que estaría medio deprimido en su casa, y para los demás bastó con la excusa de "está enfermo". Por otro lado Takeru esperaba que él le llamase para disculparse, tal llamada no se había producido, pero el portador de la esperanza tenía claro que él no iba dar el primer paso, así que tampoco había tenido noticias de él. Sora le llamó en alguna ocasión, pero su teléfono siempre daba como desconectado, lo que le convenció más de su idea de que estuviese deprimido sin querer hablar con nadie.

Pero ese día al fin iba a descubrir la verdad, era muy temprano, tanto que aún estaba acabándose el desayuno, cuando tocaron el timbre de su puerta. Al abrir, empezó a enrojecer de vergüenza y es que estaba con un pijama cursi delante del padre de Yamato.

-Sr. Ishida… eh… ah… pase.- le invitó a entrar amablemente, esta visita le había desperezado por completo.

El hombre parecía bastante intranquilo, se frotaba las manos reiteradamente, combinando ese gesto con el de pasar la mano por su cabello, cosa que le hizo sonreír un poco a Sora, Yamato hacía siempre ese mismo gesto cuando estaba preocupado.

-¿Está Yamato aquí?.- preguntó sin mas rodeos Hiroaki.

Sora se sorprendió por completo.

-No… no, no entiendo.

-Me llamó tu madre, el día que se emborrachó, pasó la noche aquí, ¿verdad?.- la joven asintió con la cabeza expectante.-… es que… no, no se donde está, no ha vuelto a casa.

-¿Qué?.- dijo la muchacha incrédula y preocupada.

-Pensé que estaría enfadado, no le di importancia, creí que se le pasaría, pensé que estaría aquí o con algún amigo, pero he tratado de llamarle y no sé nada de él y hoy me encontré su habitación un poco revuelta, más de lo normal y me di cuenta de que faltaban cosas, como ropa y así… se, se ha ido.- finalizó apurado y temeroso.- ¿sabes algo?, ¿te ha dicho algo?

A Takenouchi le costó reaccionar, ¿se ha ido?, ¿Cómo que se ha ido?, ¿A dónde?, pero al escuchar la voz del Sr. Ishida llamándola, al fin volvió en sí. Sacando una calma que no tenía ni para ella, trató de tranquilizar al apurado hombre.

-No se preocupe seguro que, ¿ha hablado con Gabumon?

Hiroaki negó con la cabeza.

-La primera persona que he venido a ver es a ti.

-Pues igual esta con él, hablaré con Gabumon, ¿de acuerdo?, ya vera como aparece, no se preocupe.

-Sí, yo hablaré con sus amigos y con Takeru… oh y Natsuko, igual ella… oh, bueno….- ya hablaba para sí mismo, pero antes de salir, tenía aún una petición que hacer.- Sora-chan, si habla contigo, dímelo, ¿vale?

-Claro.

Al salir el Sr. Ishida la pelirroja tomó su teléfono y sus dedos marcaron casi sin pensar el número de Yamato, era el único que conocía de memoria.

-Venga Yamato, contesta, no nos hagas esto…- susurraba con nerviosismo, mientras se ponía el auricular en la oreja.

Pero lo que escuchó le hizo enfurecerse tanto que tiró el teléfono contra el suelo "_el teléfono móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura_". La misma respuesta que las otras veces que llamó, solo que al contrario de las anteriores, esta vez le preocupó, ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Yamato?

Fue corriendo a su habitación a vestirse, a hablar con Gabumon, con alguien que le dijese donde estaba Ishida. Se encontraba demasiado alterada, asustada, y sobre todo sola, ya no concebía su vida sin Yamato, ¿que haría si había decidido desaparecer y no volver nunca más? A causa de este horrible pensamiento, lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, se las limpió con violencia, no quería llorar, no era el momento de llorar, ahora debía ser fuerte, ahora debía encontrar a Yamato, salvarle de su soledad, para que él pudiese salvarle a ella de la suya.

Con esta inesperada y preocupante noticia de la desaparición de Yamato, Octubre finalizó. Había sido un mes muy duro para Ishida, duro y decepcionante ya que no se cumplieron ninguna de las ilusiones que había depositado en él y una vez más se hizo presente su mayor miedo, el miedo a la soledad. Pero por fin dejó de huir de ella, aceptó su propio destino, seguiría su vida en solitario, tal vez, él fuese una de esas personas que habían nacido para estar solas.

.

* * *

N/A: waa… si al final este fic me va a quedar dramático y todo… buf. Bueno solo decir que me encanta que Yamato tenga esa parte antisocial y traumado por la difícil relación con sus padres tras el divorcio y que Sora sea la luz a lal que se aferra para salir de todo eso… jeje… que cursi soy, por cierto lo de Yama que eligió quedarse con su padre lo saque del CD Drama "Historia original de 2 años y medio", él lo decía… que mono. Jejeje.

El próximo mes más, que ya será el penúltimo **¡Noviembre!**…prometo que Yama pronto volverá a ser el de siempre y logrará salir de su cueva de oscuridad y soledad en la que se esta metiendo… No digo más… y por favor, no me matéis por dejarlo así.

**Gracias por leer!**


	11. Noviembre, Esperanza

Miren el día del calendario, ¡sí!, es 24, o lo que es lo mismo ¡falta 1 mes para el día del sorato!. Bueno, el caso, que como amenacé, aquí está el correspondiente capi de este mes. Espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias como siempre a los que me dejaron sus reviews. Es agradable saber que tu trabajo ha sido leído y sobre todo que ha gustado.

Ya falta poco para terminar el fic pero... muajajaja, "La odisea del sorato" seguirá, por supuesto que sí.

Este es el capítulo digamos más oscuro-dramático del fic. No sé, el más diferente a los demás por lo menos, hasta en la estructura, ya que se narra todo como un extenso flashback. Creo que no tiene ni chistes y que yo escriba algo sin chistes es francamente difícil, os lo aseguro. De todas fromas espero que no os aburra y se me haya dado medianamente bien este género. Os dejo con el capi, enjoy!

Por cierto espero que no olvidéis que tenéis que hacer muchos regalitos para el aniversario del sorato. **¡Sorato4ever!**

.

* * *

**Noviembre, Esperanza**

El portador de la esperanza pasó abatido la hoja del mes de Noviembre de su calendario, y es que ya había pasado un mes, un eterno mes en el no lo había visto ni una sola vez, y apenas había tenido noticias de él. Pero era así, a día 30 del mes de Noviembre del 2003, Yamato seguía sin dar señales de vida, parecía como si se hubiese esfumado de la tierra. Y Takeru no podía evitarlo, se sentía tremendamente culpable de la huída de su hermano, sentía que no había podido ayudarle ni comprenderle.

Con tristeza, se volvió hasta la chica que le miraba tiernamente sentada en su cama, pero bajó la cabeza desganado y con una tremenda pesadez en sus piernas llegó hasta ella, tomando asiento a su lado.

-Venga Takeru, no estés mal, ya verás como pronto vuelve.- trataba de consolar Hikari a su depresivo amigo.

El rubio no contestó, seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo, aún no podía creer que su hermano le hubiese hecho esto, ¿Cómo se sentiría Yamato si él desapareciese y no diese más señales de vida?, seguro que habría removido cielo y tierra para encontrarlo. Que pasa, ¿se creía que era el único que se preocupaba por los demás?

Estos pensamientos le estaban empezando a enfurecer y Hikari lo notó, puesto que sus gestos de rabia eran cada vez más evidentes. Pero al sentir como la suave mano de la castaña tomaba la suya se giró hacia ella y toda la rabia desapareció, volviendo a él una tremenda tristeza.

-No lo entiendes Hikari, ¿Cómo te sentirías si Taichi se fuese así y no te dijese nada?, ¿eso es lo que le importo?, le da igual mis sentimientos, se va, sin pensar en los demás, igual que se fue hace 4 años, cuando estábamos en el Digimundo.- acabó en un nostálgico susurro.

-Takeru, lo importante es que volvió, igual que ahora, volverá, no pierdas la esperanza. Hay demasiadas personas importantes para él aquí como para abandonarlas.- explicó la castaña con dulzura, no soportaba ver a Takeru triste.

-¡He sido tan imbécil!.- exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que lo estaba pasando tan mal?, fui un egoísta, me enfadé con él porque se fue en mi fiesta sin ni siquiera felicitarme y ya no me molesté en cual había sido el motivo de su huída, tendría que haber estado a su lado un poco más, tratar de comprenderle.

-Venga, necesitará pensar, ya conoces a tu hermano, además seguro que está bien, sabe cuidarse muy bien.- dijo la portadora de la luz, recogiendo de nuevo la mano de Takeru entre las suyas.

-Es que, le echo de menos.

Hikari continuó consolando al deprimido Takeru durante varios minutos más, lo malo es que la noche ya se había adueñado de Odaiba y la castaña tuvo que volver a su casa.

-No pierdas la esperanza Takeru, ya verás como todo sale bien.- se despedía Yagami ya en la puerta.

-Sí, gracias.- musitó el rubio bajando la mirada.

Y al ver de nuevo esa expresión de tristeza, Hikari tuvo un impulso incontrolable y sin más dilación le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Al notarlo Takaishi levantó el rostro asombrado, no pudiendo evitar que sus labios esbozasen una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su amiga sonrojándose.

-Que descanses, nos vemos mañana.- dijo la castaña, mientras abandonaba la casa de los Takaishi, antes de que su vergüenza fuese más visible.

-Hasta mañana.- dijo Takeru para sí mismo, mientras llevaba la mano hasta su mejilla, donde Hikari le había dado ese primer y dulce beso.

Pensando en su valiente acción, la pequeña Yagami se dirigió a su casa, pero lo que no sabía es que lo había conseguido, ese inesperado beso había animado a Takeru más que cualquier palabra.

En estos momentos el rubio se encontraba inmerso en un mundo de felicidad, recreando una y otra vez ese inocente beso en la mejilla. Pasaron algunos minutos desde que Hikari se hubiese ido, pero Takeru continuaba en ese estado de ensoñación, por primera vez en todo el mes se había olvidado de su hermano, y con esa alegría en el cuerpo, alguien llamó a su puerta.

Abrió como si nada, daba por hecho que sería su madre que habría olvidado una vez más sus llaves, pero se equivocó. La sonrisa que aún conservaba debido al beso de Hikari desapareció por completo de su rostro. No sabía como reaccionar, estaba en estado de shock.

-Hola hermano.- saludó tímidamente el chico que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

¿Era verdad lo que estaba viendo?, ¿en verdad Yamato estaba delante de él? Este no hacía nada, no se atrevía a entrar, entendería que Takeru estuviese enfadado con él y le cerrase la puerta en las narices, pero nada de eso pasó, el pequeño de los hermanos continuaba inmóvil como si viese un fantasma.

-Takeru…

-¿Estás aquí?.- preguntó incrédulo, Ishida asintió levemente.

-¡Estás aquí!.- gritó esta vez, saliendo de su trance y dibujándosele enseguida una radiante sonrisa.- ¡Hermano!

Ya no aguantó más su emoción y se tiró a los brazos de su querido hermano, este se sorprendió al principio, pero no dudo en corresponder el abrazo, se sentía feliz, ni un reproche, ni una mala cara, Takeru le recibía con la mayor de sus sonrisas.

Aún no pudiéndoselo creer, le hizo pasar a su hogar, se dio cuenta de que este era el primer sitio al que Yamato había venido, ya que llevaba su pequeña mochila de viaje con él. Lo sentó en el sofá, insistió en traerle zumos, frutas, un té, las sobras de la comida, hasta se ofreció a cocinarle algo, pero Yamato abrumado por tantas cosas, y porque aún no se fiaba del arte culinario de su hermanito todo hay que decirlo, rechazó tanta atención y logró al fin que su hermano se calmase un poco y se sentase a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás?, ¿estás bien?, ¿Dónde has estado?, ¿por qué no me llamaste?, ¿estás enfadado conmigo?, lo siento, ¿no te vas a volver a ir verdad?, he estado muy preocupado, pero sabía que volverías, tenía la esperanza, ¡Hikari me ha besado!, fue en la mejilla, es la primera vez que una chica me besa, ya sabes sin contar mamá, ni la abuela, ni… ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?, ¿has hablado con papá?, ¿has estado en el Digimundo?, Gabumon también estaba preocupado, ¿has vuelto ahora?, ¿te he contado que Hikari me ha besado?…

-Takeru, Takeru, Takeru, Takeru…- logró hacerle callar con mucho esfuerzo, mientras se masajeaba las sienes.-… más despacio.

-Lo siento es que, me hace tanta ilusión que hayas vuelto, no sabes lo preocupado que estábamos todos.- explicó el chico, dejando atrás su pequeño ataque de histerismo.

-Lo siento mucho Takeru, no quería preocuparte.- dijo el rubio revolviendo un poco el alborotado pelo de su hermano.

Takeru se quedó observándole con la sonrisa en el rostro, parecía muy feliz, como si se hubiese quitado 100 kilos de encima. Tenía un semblante más relajado y un brillo especial en la mirada, que hace mucho tiempo que no veía.

-Hermano, creo que has cambiado mucho.- dijo con inocencia.

Ishida sonrió con nostalgia, esa misma frase es la que le dijo hace 4 años, cuando se reencontraron en el Digimundo, entonces le llenó de alegría escuchar eso de su pequeño hermano, y ahora no iba a ser menos. Porque si deseaba cambiar, no ser el chico de los últimos tiempos, deseaba volver a encontrarse tan a gusto consigo mismo como cuando salió de esa cueva, y parece que al fin lo había conseguido.

-Gracias Takeru.- respondió, mientras se estiraba camino a la cocina. Tenía un hambre atroz.

-Yamato, ¿me contarás donde has estado?.- preguntó el rubio menor, expectante a cada movimiento de su hermano.

-Por supuesto.

...

...

El mes de Noviembre dio comienzo con un gran alboroto entre los allegados de Yamato Ishida, y por lo tanto entre todos los digielegidos. Y es que el rubio había decidido desaparecer sin comunicárselo a nadie. Hacía varios días desde que el Sr. Ishida se lo había hecho saber a Sora y había dado la voz de alarma a todos sus amigos, pero aún no había ni rastro de él, ni en el Digimundo, ni en ningún lado. Y en el instituto cada día existían 200 teorías nuevas sobre el paradero de Ishida, para desesperación de Sora.

La pelirroja vagaba casi sin rumbo por el comedor del instituto, estaba cansada, ya que desde que Yamato se había ido no había conseguido dormir más de dos horas seguidas, y su mente estaba siempre plagada por el omnipresente rubio. De normal no hacía ni caso a las habladurías sobre Yamato, pero esta vez puso atención a una de las conversaciones y todo por quienes eran los que hablaban, los supuestos amigos de Yamato.

-¡Otra actuación que anulamos!.- gritaba Akira enfadado mientras colgaba en móvil.- ¡con lo que nos costó conseguirla!, ¡ese local de Shinjuku no va a volver a querer saber nada de nosotros!, y todo por el estúpido de Yamato.

-¡Cállate!.- dijo Yutaka a su impertinente amigo.- ¿y si le ha pasado algo?, ¡hay cosas más importantes que el maldito grupo!

-¡Pero no le ha pasado nada!.- gritó Shibata poniéndose de pie.- ¡se ha largado sin más!, ¡nos ha dejado tirados!

La discusión estaba siendo cada vez más acalorada, y lo peor es que Sora la estaba presenciando inmóvil, al darse cuenta de eso, fue Takashi el que decidió poner calma.

-Venga chicos, callaos.- dijo con seriedad mirando a Sora.-… Sora-chan, ¿se sabe algo?

Sora agitó la cabeza volviendo a la realidad, se había quedado paralizada con la discusión de esos chicos. Takashi y Yutaka la miraron expectantes, en cambio Akira que tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, la miró de forma más despectiva.

-Eh… ah… no.- musitó Takenouchi bajando el rostro.

La expresión de los chicos fue de decepción, la excepción fue de nuevo Akira, que continuando con su mirada mortal, se dirigió a la pelirroja de muy malas maneras.

-La culpa es tuya Takenouchi, todo estaba bien hasta que empezó a salir contigo, ojala le hubieses dejado en paz, ¡no te necesitaba!

Sora aguantó los embistes con la cabeza gacha, haciendo lo posible para no derrumbarse, y es que ya carecía de fuerzas para enfrentarse a nada. Y cada vez estaba más convencida de que Akira tenía razón, ella era la culpable de todo.

-¡Cierra el pico Shibata!.- ordenó una joven, posicionándose al lado de Sora.

El joven les echó a las dos una mirada de desprecio, para acto seguido pegar un bufido asqueado y largarse. Después de eso, Sora levantó la vista para ver a la chica que había salido en su rescate, era Naoko, que le sonreía tiernamente.

-Vamos, ahí están tus amigos.- dijo guiándola hacia la mesa donde estaban Koushiro, Taichi y Miyako.

Y es que aunque de normal tuviesen grupos diferentes de amigos, y muy pocas veces se juntasen para comer, desde la desaparición de Yamato todos comían juntos y preparaban el siguiente paso para la búsqueda de Ishida.

Koushiro y Miyako estaban con el laptop de este primero, habían elaborado un mapa del Digimundo donde tenían apuntadas las zonas donde ya habían buscado, las que les faltaban por buscar, y en las que iban a rebuscar. Taichi estaba siempre serio y distante, le parecía una estupidez buscarlo por el Digimundo, puesto que estaba prácticamente seguro de que no se encontraba ahí. Bueno, más bien le parecía una estupidez buscarlo en general, daba por hecho que sino quería ser encontrado era una perdida de tiempo, porque jamás lo encontrarían hasta que él lo desease.

Sora tomó asiento como ida, llevaba días así, se sentaba con sus amigos pero no hablaba ni opinaba sobre nada, simplemente se quedaba mirando el horizonte, esperando que volviese a sonar el timbre de vuelta a clase, ni siquiera probaba bocado. Miyako trataba de ser lo más amable y considera posible con ella, dándole su zumo, explicándole los mapas donde iban a buscar, diciéndole una y otra vez que pronto aparecerá… Koushiro también mostraba su mejor cara y eso que para él era bastante difícil eso de dar ánimos y radiar optimismo, pero hacía un esfuerzo para reconfortar a Sora, en cambio Taichi… Las únicas veces que abría la boca era para resoplar e insultar a Yamato por ser tan estúpido, estaba realmente enfadado y afectado por esta repentina desaparición.

-Es un idiota, no hay más, no sé porque os molestáis tanto en hacer ridículos mapas, si os viese se reiría de vosotros.- dijo Yagami, cerrando de golpe el laptop del pelirrojo y revolviendo todos los mapas para desesperación de los chicos.- no se merece esto, no se merece que nadie se preocupe por él, ¡que esté solo si es lo que quiere!

Y esta vez Sora si reaccionó, no pudo soportar más ver como Taichi despotricaba contra su amado Yamato y levantándose de la silla con fiereza, gritó:

-¡Cállate!, no tienes ni idea, ¡no vuelvas a hablar de él de esa forma!

-¡¿Por qué?.- gritó también el moreno abriendo los brazos exageradamente.- ¡él es el que se ha largado!, ¡como hace siempre!, no le preocupa nada ni nadie, ni siquiera tú.

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo comenzando a sollozar.- ¡no tienes ni idea!.- gritó mientras abandonaba el comedor corriendo.

-¡Sora!.- gritó Miyako y tras dirigirle una mirada de desaprobación al impasible Yagami, salió corriendo tras ella.

El moreno continuó cruzado de brazos, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, y el único que quedaba ahí, trató de que entrase un poco en razón.

-Taichi no deberías hablar de esa forma y mucho menos a Sora, lo está pasando muy mal.- dijo Koushiro con su característica serenidad, a la vez que ordenaba los desparramados papeles.

-No es la única que lo pasa mal.- murmuró, dándose la vuelta.- ¿Dónde demonios estás Yamato?.- se preguntó con impotencia, mientras caminaba a la salida.

Más o menos este era el día a día en el Instituto, y al acabar las clases, Sora tenía otra rutina, su paseo por Odaiba. Iba por todos los lugares que creía significativos para Yamato y también por los sitios donde solían frecuentar cuando estaban juntos, y su paseo siempre acababa en el mismo lugar, el embarque bajo el Rainbow Bridge. Ahí permanecía varias horas, sentada mirando el mar, dejando que los recuerdos le invadiesen. Y una vez que la noche se hacía dueña de la ciudad, hacía el camino de retorno a casa. Eso era lo que llevaba haciendo todas las tardes desde que desapareció Yamato.

Esa tarde no era una excepción, a pesar del tiempo horrible que ya hacía en la ciudad. Parecía que el invierno se había adelantado un mes. Hacía un viento muy frío y la lluvia no había parado de caer durante todo el día, pero eso no iba a ser impedimento para que realizase su paseo de rutina.

Y allí estaba, en el lugar donde acababa todos sus paseos, bajo el Rainbow Bridge. Ya había presenciado el nubloso atardecer y como la lluvia no cesaba en ningún momento. Pero ya no la sentía, estaba tan empapada que hacía rato que para ella ya no llovía. Miró su digivice para ver la hora, aún no era la hora de llegar a casa, podría estar por lo menos media hora más, calándose hasta los huesos.

Aunque ese día valdría la pena, porque él la estaba observando, de hecho la observaba todos los días que venía, desde lejos para no ser visto la contemplaba anonadado. Desde que llegaba, hasta que se iba, la observaba durante las más de dos horas que se pegaba ahí sentada mirando el mar. El día de hoy era realmente frío, la lluvia estaba empezando a calar en él, deseaba que se fuese ya, no solo porque entonces él también podría irse, sino porque si seguía ahí por mucho tiempo acabaría cogiéndose una pulmonía.

Se miró el digivice y se maldijo al ver que por lo menos aún estaría media hora más ahí, ¡como podía ser tan cabezona! Fue superior a él, no pudo evitarlo, aunque se había jurado que no volvería a tener contacto con ella, la necesitaba demasiado, además jamás se perdonaría que cayese enferma por su culpa.

Estaba empezando a tiritar y es que la chaqueta del uniforme no abrigaba nada, se trató de cubrir con los brazos, pero los tenía empapados por lo que solo le daban más frío. Juntando las manos comenzó a frotárselas y a llevárselas a la boca para calentarlas con su aliento y ese fue el instante en el que se dio cuenta de que había una respiración más a parte de la suya. Su primera reacción fue no reaccionar, se quedó estática más por miedo que por otra cosa, ¿a quien tendría detrás? A esas horas apenas había ferrys y toda la circulación transcurría por el puente, a nadie le preocupaba lo que pasaba debajo. ¿Y si fuese un pervertido?, ¿alguien que llevaba días esperándole? Empezó a temblar de pánico cuando escuchó extraños ruidos, una cremallera bajando… ¿se estaba quitando la ropa?, la primera idea que le cruzó la mente fue saltar a la bahía, pero no la llevó a cabo al ser consciente de la chaqueta que le cubría de repente, la reconoció en el momento, la chaqueta de Yamato.

Ahora estaba peor que antes, casi hubiese preferido enfrentarse a un pervertido, ya que tenía más pánico aún a Yamato, por fin lo había encontrado, ¿Qué debía hacer? Se supone que tenía que estar enfadada con él por haberse largado sin avisar y lo que más daño le había hecho, por haberse ido sin ella.

-Sora…- susurró, ella siguió inmóvil, pensando en cual debía ser su reacción.- ven, te vas a enfriar.

No hizo nada, simplemente dejó que él la guiase, que la tomase de la mano, la levantase y la llevase por el embarque. Ella permaneció todo el camino con la vista en el suelo, la verdad podría ser un pervertido perfectamente puesto que aún no le había mirado a la cara, no podía, estaba como en otro mundo. Era un sueño irreal, llevaba días deseando que llegase este momento y ahora no sabía como actuar.

Ni se enteró del camino que hicieron, lo único de lo que se dio cuenta es de que Yamato la adentró en un barco que estaba amarrado al embarcadero, cosa que sorprendió un poco a la pelirroja, ¿este había sido el escondite de Yamato durante todos estos días?

Tras cerrar la puerta, el rubio se volvió hacia ella, estaba tan empapada que el agua escurría de su ropa. Rápidamente buscó una toalla y se la ofreció, pero esta ni la cogió, ni la rechazó, seguía completamente inmóvil.

A pesar del frió, Yamato comenzó a sudar, no solo por ver que Sora estaba como en trance, sino por el hecho de que no podía dejar que siguiese con esa ropa empapada, ¿se la tendría que cambiar él? Tragó saliva claramente nervioso y con más temor que otra cosa se acercó hasta ella, estaba dispuesto a empezar a desnudarla ahí mismo, pero era muy probable que se llevase un merecido puñetazo si lo hacía, conocía el genio de Sora, por eso hizo un nuevo intento por llamar su atención.

-Sora… Sora…- la zarandeó un poco del brazo.-… Sora estás empapada, deberías cambiarte…

Al fin lo hizo, la pelirroja levantó la vista y por primera vez en varios días miró a Yamato a la cara, al ver que había reaccionado el músico respiró aliviado y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Venga, te busco algo para que te pongas mientras tanto, ¿vale?.- dijo tratando de sonar amable, pero no pudo moverse ni un milímetro porque la cara que mantenía Sora le empezó a preocupar de nuevo.

Le miraba como si viese un espectro, o peor aún al mismísimo diablo, ya que su expresión era de una furia cada vez más evidente.

-Sor…- no pudo terminar debido a la sonora bofetada que recibió.- vale, lo entiendo.- logró decir llevándose la mano a la mejilla que enrojecía por momentos.

Takenouchi seguía sin decir nada, su respiración era cada vez más acelerada y todavía mantenía la mano firme, dispuesta a darle más bofetadas si hacía falta.

-Voy a hacerte un té.- dijo el rubio, dirigiéndose a los pequeños fogones, la pelirroja le siguió con la vista aún desde su propio mundo.

Yamato permanecía con la mirada en la tetera, esperando que el agua hirviese, no se atrevía a volverse hacia Sora, sobretodo porque notaba su mirada petrificante en la nuca. Finalmente tras un par de minutos de tensión, la joven al fin reaccionó.

-¿Apareces de repente y me preparas un té?, ¡¿crees que puedes aparecer de repente y prepararme un té como si nada?, ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?, ¡te estoy hablando Ishida!

-Venga te explicaré lo que quieras, pero cámbiate por favor, te vas a pillar una pulmonía.- trató de mantener la serenidad el rubio, medio ignorando los histéricos gritos de su acompañante.

-¿Pulmonía?, ¡me importa una mierda!, ¡te estoy hablando Yamato!, ¡creo que me merezco una explicación!

La voz de Sora ya empezaba a ser menos firme y furiosa. Poco a poco se iba quebrando, a la vez que hacía esfuerzos para no romper a llorar ahí mismo.

El portador de la amistad no sabía exactamente como actuar, estaba seguro que si trataba de acercarse para consolarla le pegaría de nuevo. Sin decir nada, se adentró a un pequeño habitáculo, segundos después salió con su chándal del instituto de Odaiba, una camiseta del mismo y la toalla que le ofreció antes.

-Por favor, ponte esto y te prometo que hablamos todo lo que quieras.- suplicó, entregando los ropajes.

La pelirroja los miró con desprecio, pero Yamato tenía razón, sino se cambiaba existía la posibilidad de que se pillase un gran resfriado. Sin cruzar su mirada con la de él, cogió las prendas que le ofrecía, pero no hizo nada, ya que el rubio seguía inmóvil delante de ella.

-¡¿Te importa? o es que quieres que te haga un streep-tease!

Obviamente Yamato enrojeció en el momento y balbuceando muy torpemente le indicó donde estaba el pequeño baño para que se cambiase.

El uniforme de la pelirroja ya estaba tendido muy cerca de los fogones de la cocina para que se secase cuanto antes. Muy amablemente Ishida le tendió ese té que le había ofrecido hace un rato, pero la joven ni se inmutó, seguía con la mirada fija en Yamato, estudiándolo, intentando averiguar que le estaba pasando.

-¿De quien es este barco?.- preguntó despectivamente a la vez que lo inspeccionaba de un lado a otro.

-Ah… no sé, supongo que de alguno de esos tipos.- contestó señalando una foto donde salían varios chicos.

-¿No sabes que es delito el allanamiento de propiedad privada?.- preguntó con cierta ironía.- ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

-Necesitaba un sitio donde dormir y entré.

-Querrás decir que forzaste la cerradura.- apuntó la portadora del amor, observando la cerradura reventada.- ¿has pensado en que pasará si viene el dueño de esto?

-Oh vamos, estamos en noviembre, muy seguramente el dueño de este barco ni se acordará que lo tiene, seguro que es el típico pijo que solo lo usa en verano para fardar con alguna chica, ¿no crees?.- terminó de decir con una provocativa sonrisa.

Sora negó con la cabeza, no entendía la tranquilidad con la que hablaba Yamato y muy seriamente dijo:

-Venga, coge tus cosas, vuelves a casa.

-No.

-¡Yamato!

-Sora si has venido aquí para sermonearme es mejor que te vayas, ¿de acuerdo?.- dijo el rubio indicando la puerta de salida.

Pero Sora no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Venir?, ¡eres tú el que me has traído Yamato!

-¡Oh perdona!.- exclamó empezando a perder los nervios.- la próxima vez dejaré que te cales hasta los huesos en ese maldito embarque, no te habría traído sino fueses tan terca, ¿Por qué demonios vienes todos los días aquí?, para buscarme ¿verdad?, pues hoy es tu día de suerte ¡me has encontrado!

La compañera de Piyomon ignoró por completo los ridículos gritos de su amigo, puesto que ella solo se había quedado con una frase, ¿sabía que venía todos los días al Rainbow Bridge a buscarle?

-¿Me observabas?.- Yamato enmudeció, tal vez había hablado más de la cuenta.- ¿sabías que venía todos los días aquí y nunca me dijiste nada?, ¿me veías llorar preocupada por ti y te daba igual?.- terminó de decir no pudiendo aguantar que se le escapase alguna lágrima que camuflaba con la ira que iba sintiendo a cada palabra.

-Sora, claro que no me daba igual.- comenzó el rubio apurado.-… pero, no podía decirte nada, se supone que, bueno me prometí a mí mismo que te dejaría en paz, que no te arrastraría a mi soledad… pero, soy débil, no he podido evitarlo, deseo tenerte a mi lado.

La chica percibió ese tono triste y angustiado de Yamato, tal vez no estaba llevando esta situación de forma correcta, gritándole y pidiéndole explicaciones. Conocía a Yamato y sabía que con malas formas lo único que conseguía era que se cerrase aún más y se pusiese él también desagradable, por eso cambió radicalmente de táctica.

-Yamato.- le llamó dulcemente, tanto que este no pudo evitar sonreír, adoraba que Sora le hablase con tanta dulzura.- oye, sé que no estás pasando por tu mejor momento, pero no por eso tienes que huir, ¿vale?, hay mucha gente que te necesita y que está preocupada por ti.

-¿Sí?.- preguntó con desprecio, lo último que deseaba era que Sora se pusiese del lado de los demás.

-Sí Yamato, están todos preocupados, tu padre, tu madre, Takeru, Gabumon, Taichi y lo demás, te han buscado por todas partes.

-Bueno, pero solo tú me has encontrado.- dijo, acercándose hacia ella con ternura.

-Yamato…

-Olvídales a todos, a mi padre lo único que le preocupa es su trabajo, a mi madre lo único que le preocupa es Takeru, Takeru se las apaña bien solo, no me necesita para nada, Gabumon igual, mientras esté el Digimundo en paz no nos necesitan y Taichi y los otros… bueno, sinceramente me da igual lo que piensen.- hablaba a la vez que sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de Sora, atrayéndola más a él.

-No digas eso.- susurró Takenouchi tristemente, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Tú eres la única que vale la pena, la única que de verdad se preocupa por mí, la única persona que me ama, ¿Por qué me amas, verdad?.- preguntó clavando su intensa mirada en los ojos de Sora.

-Claro que sí…- susurró ella, casi sin pensar.

Él sonrió de nuevo, mirándola con delicadeza, la encontraba adorable, tan tierna e inocente como siempre, pero también con un punto muy sexy que le daba el pelo aún mojado pegado sobre su cara. Sus ojos que la escaneaban con detenimiento se concentraron en sus labios sonrosados, húmedos y un poco entreabiertos, deseaba perderse por completo en ellos, como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado.

Lentamente llevó su mano al rostro de ella, acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad, al sentirlo Sora le miró y observó que él mantenía la vista fija en sus labios y que a cada segundo la distancia que les separaba era más corta. Ya sentía la respiración del rubio tan cerca que no podría distinguir cual era la de él y cual la suya propia, y sin más tardanza, Yamato la besó. Con ternura pero también con determinación, su lengua se deslizó con descaro por entre los labios de la pelirroja y ella no hizo nada por evitarlo, deseaba ese beso tal vez más que él. Sintió un tremendo estremecimiento cuando las manos de Yamato se perdieron por dentro de su camiseta, acariciando directamente la piel de su abdomen y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido cuando Ishida empezó a combinar su apasionado beso con sensuales mordiscos.

Reconoció enseguida ese cosquilleó que sentía recorriendo su cuerpo acompañado de oleadas de calor, la última vez que sintió algo así fue en su casa, más concretamente en su cama, cuando Yamato la besó de esa forma tan apasionada, tanto que le dejó una marca en el cuello que le duró días. Pero esta vez no lo detuvo, no tenía ni fuerzas, ni ganas de hacerlo, deseaba que ese beso durase toda la vida, que Yamato la amase ahí mismo si era lo que deseaba, lo único que quería es que no dejase de tenerla entre sus brazos nunca más.

Pero esta vez fue el propio muchacho el que se detuvo. Muy a su pesar, su lengua abandonó la boca de ella, y sus labios dejaron de acariciar los suyos. Permaneció un segundo observándola, como ella todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados, resistiéndose a que Yamato detuviese ese beso maravilloso. Entonces la abrazó con más fuerza hacia él, se podría decir que más fuerte que nunca, tratando de impregnarse por completo de todo lo que le proporcionaba ella, de su olor, de su suavidad, de su calidez. Sumergió la cabeza en su cuello, dejando que sus labios acariciasen esa parte de su piel, besándola ya no con pasión sino con dulzura, para que finalmente el recorrido concluyese en su oreja.

-Te amo.- le susurró con dulzura en su oído.- más de lo que puedas imaginar.

Sora sintió tal estremecimiento, no solo por el susurro y el sentir la respiración de Yamato en su oído, sino por las palabras que le dedicaba, que notó como se le erizaba la piel, lo que provoco que incrementase el abrazo con Yamato. Buscando su resguardo y su protección, volviendo a convertirse en esa niña perdida, recreando todas esas sensaciones que le producían los abrazos de Yamato, porque después de tanto tiempo, volvió a sentirse amada.

Pero por desgracia, tras esta declaración, Yamato se separó de ella dejándola de abrazar. Se encontraba sofocado y también muy excitado y era consciente de que sino se detenía en ese momento y se separaba de ella, le habría sido imposible parar. Hubiese querido sentir el contacto de la piel de Sora al máximo, hasta su último aliento y ambos sabían, que este no era el momento adecuado para eso.

Pasaron varios minutos en completo silencio, Sora aún mantenía la respiración agitada y el ardor en su cuerpo por todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones y Yamato se encontraba distante, con la mirada en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese ella, esperando que sus hormonas le diesen un respiro y desapareciese su evidente excitación.

Cuando la cabeza de Sora empezó a recomponerse y su cuerpo dejó de recrear el beso y sus posteriores consecuencias, el rubor se adueñó de su cara con velocidad. Tenía que irse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Tengo que volver a casa.- dijo sin mirarle, mientras tomaba sus prendas que aún estaban secándose.

-Vale.- asintió el rubio desde la lejanía.

-Te lo devolveré.- dijo señalándose el chándal que aún llevaba puesto.-… por cierto, si cuando desapareciste no tenías intención de volver, ¿Por qué te llevaste el chándal del instituto?

-¿Eso?.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa para tratar de disimular el nerviosismo que le invadía.- es que estaba en la bolsa de deporte donde metí el resto de mi ropa y no me di cuenta, se me quedaría ahí después de la última clase de gimnasia.

-¡Argh!…- gritó Sora dando un brinco, mientras se ventilaba con la mano la camiseta.

-Lo lavé.- afirmó Yamato divertido al ver de nuevo a Sora tan relajada.- que pasa, ¿tanto asco te da mi sudor?

Y una vez más Sora murió de vergüenza y Yamato sonrió arrogante al contemplarlo.

-No me gusta, ponerme ropa sudada de gente, en general… no es por ti.- se excusó la chica ya dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Pero antes de que saliese, Ishida de nuevo con un semblante serio, la interceptó.

-¿No le vas a decir a nadie que estoy aquí verdad?

-Yamato, no puedes estar aquí, entiéndelo.- trató de que entrase en razón la pelirroja.

-Sora, si se lo dices a alguien me iré esta misma noche, antes de que pueda venir nadie a buscarme y te prometo que esta vez no me encontrarás.- sentenció, realmente serio y con un ápice de tristeza.

-¡Pero Yamato!

-¿Puedo confiar en ti Sora?

De nuevo se dejó cautivar por esos profundos ojos azules, esa mirada tierna y necesitada de amor. ¿Qué debía hacer?, lo último que deseaba en el mundo era que Yamato volviese a desaparecer, y lo conocía, era capaz de cumplir su promesa. Tal vez, solo necesitase tiempo para pensar y mientras estuviese ahí, al menos sabía que estaba bien. Estaba decidida, no le diría de momento a nadie que lo había encontrado, aunque fuese egoísta por su parte, ya que sus padres, Takeru y sus amigos siguiesen preocupados por él. En ese momento creyó que esto era lo mejor, debía mantenerlo en secreto, Yamato confiaba solo en ella, no podía fallarle.

-No le diré a nadie que estas aquí.- dijo sin demasiado convencimiento.- de momento.

-Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo.- manifestó el rubio, pasando la mano por su rostro acariciándola de nuevo.- ¿vendrás mañana?

-No sé, tengo que irme.- respondió, abandonado por fin ese barco.

No le quería prometer nada, aún no sabía si hacía lo correcto, pero al irse una sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro sin quererlo, sonrisa de felicidad, por fin había encontrado a Yamato.

Los días iban pasando y Sora sí volvió a encontrarse con Yamato, de hecho ahora su paseo de rutina había cambiado por completo, ahora tras las clases, siempre iba directa a donde residía su amado rubio.

Él se sentía de lo más feliz y no solo porque le traía bizcochos, galletas, películas, o algún manga para que se entretuviese, sino porque venía ella y a pesar del surrealismo de la relación, de nuevo parecían una verdadera pareja de enamorados. Aunque claro, aunque su parte egoísta estuviese encantada de tener a Yamato ahí, solo para ella, no podía evitar sentir que le estaba haciendo mucho daño, tanto a él como a todos los que se preocupaban por él, por mantener su paradero en secreto. Sora estaba en una gran encrucijada y no tenía ni la más remota idea de como salir de ella.

Acostumbraban a pasar la tarde tirados en la cama, ya que era el sitio más grande de toda la pequeña embarcación, lo que confirmaba la teoría de Yamato de "barco-picadero de niño rico" y sobre todo cuando un día rebuscando entre los cajones encontró uno que hubiese deseado no abrir jamás, digamos que era el cajón de las perversiones: tenía preservativos de todos los sabores conocidos, retardantes y súper sensibles, pero eso no fue lo que traumó a Yamato para el resto de su vida, sino la cantidad de juguetes sexuales que había en ese cajón, los cuales la mayoría ni sabía que existían y de momento no tenía ninguna intención de averiguar para que se usaban. Claro está que tras descubrir ese cajón no pudo volver a dormir a gusto en esa cama y lavó las sabanas con lejía diez veces seguidas.

Obviamente nunca compartió ese descubrimiento con Sora, ya que lo más probable es que después de que su cara se volviese como un tomate se hubiese tirado por la borda y por supuesto no hubiese vuelto a pisar ese barco, ni esa cama.

Y volviendo a la cama donde se encontraban, la pareja ya estaba inmersa en como acababan siempre sus partidas de cartas, trivial, hacer los deberes de Sora, ya que siempre le suplicaba a Yamato que le ayudase a hacerlos así al menos conseguía que no perdiese demasiado el hilo de las clases, o cualquier otra actividad que hiciesen juntos… con apasionados besos.

Ya habían perdido por completo el miedo y la vergüenza, ambos deseaban estar juntos y por eso, se besaban y acariciaban como si llevasen toda la vida haciéndolo, nunca llegando más lejos, se conformaban con los besos, aún no había llegado el momento en el que tuviesen que recurrir al cajón de las perversiones. Eran felices así, se podía decir que la relación entre ellos era absolutamente perfecta; con cariño, pasión, complicidad y lo que más les falló cuando eran novios, con comunicación, no existía ningún secreto entre ellos.

-Yama, para…- pedía Sora entre risas.- me haces cosquillas.

Yamato levantó la cabeza divertido, dejando de juguetear con el cuello de ella. La contempló con ternura, le encantaba tenerla en su cama, debajo de él, dejando que la abrazase y la besase todo lo que quisiese y lo que más le gustaba era, que a ella también le gustaba, disfrutaba mucho de las pequeñas "travesuras" de Yamato. Cada vez estaba más relajada y cariñosa, de hecho ya era capaz de aguantar una sesión de besos sin sonrojarse, iba superando su nerviosismo. Pero esta vez lo que a Ishida le había enamorado era que le había llamado de una forma tan dulce y amorosa como "Yama".

-¿Yama?.- cuestionó divertido.

-¿Te molesta que te llame así?.- preguntó ella con cierta preocupación, le había salido de la manera más inocente posible.

-Me encanta.- susurró, dándole un pequeño besito en la nariz.- ¿me quieres?

Takenouchi le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, acariciándole con ternura el cabello, todas las tardes le hacía esa pregunta mínimo tres veces, estaba claro lo que le pasaba a Yamato, era un niño que necesitaba cariño y a alguien que le amase y lo más importante, que se lo demostrase.

-Te amo mucho.- contestó de una forma que a Yamato le pareció increíblemente sensual.

-Bésame.- pidió con determinación, tanta que hizo que a Sora le desapareciese la sonrisa y se pusiese también seria.

Por supuesto que le besó, ya hacía días y días que había perdido esa timidez que le impedía iniciar cualquier tipo de contacto con él. Levantó un poco la cabeza, para fundirse con esos labios que tanto amaba y necesitaba. Como de costumbre en sus últimos encuentros, el beso pronto ganó en intensidad y Yamato fue incorporándose poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en la cama, llevándose claro está a Sora con él, que en ningún momento deseaba abandonar tan placentera labor. El chico la abrazó con fuerza hacia él, pegando sus cuerpos lo máximo posible, sus manos pasaban por su espalda una y otra vez y podía sentir como el pecho de Sora subía y bajaba a la par de su acelerada respiración. Inmerso en su pasión despegó los labios de los de ella, para desesperación de esta, pero continuó besándola con la misma efusividad por el mentón y por el cuello y a ella le entusiasmó sentir esos húmedos labios por su cuerpo. De nuevo volvió a estremecerse cuando Yamato comenzó a mordisquear y succionar con fiereza su cuello, pero entonces hubo una cosa que le preocupó, la última vez que Yamato hizo eso…

-¡Para!.- pidió apartándole la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿otra vez te hago cosquillas?, eres muy cosquillosa, ¿lo sabías?.- preguntó mientras se consolaba dándole pequeños besitos por el cuello.

-No es eso, no quiero que me hagas un chupón, todo el mundo sabrá que he estado contigo.- explicó, a la vez que perdía las manos por el sedoso cabello de su acompañante.

El músico alzó la vista y rubís y zafiros chocaron creando auténtica electricidad entre ellos, una conexión invisible, pero no hacía falta que fuese visible, se decían todo con esa mirada, ahora ya no solo desprendía amor, también pasión y excitación. Habían estado tanto tiempo separados, que parecía que querían recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en dos minutos. Pero aún existían cosas que seguían siendo igual que hace 5 meses.

-Te has sonrojado.- fue lo único que dijo el rubio, comenzando a reír.

-¡No es cierto!.- exclamó la joven llevándose las manos a la cara, ya no batiría su record personal de 3 besos sin sonrojarse.

-No pasa nada, estás muy bonita así, me encanta verte así.- susurró el responsable de su estado, quitándole las manos de la cara para poder darle un dulce beso en la mejilla, con el que daría por terminado la sesión de besos de hoy, sino tendría que darse una ducha bien fría.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama boca arriba, una vez ahí hizo un llamamiento a su chica con los brazos para que tomase posición a su lado. La joven no se hizo esperar y se tumbó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, mientras dejaba que la rodease con el brazo, para que después ella juguetease con la mano que descansaba en su hombro.

Además hoy era un día un tanto difícil para la pelirroja, a pesar de lo que parecía por lo que había disfrutado hasta el momento, y es que sentía que debía contarle un pequeño dato a Yamato, más o menos venía a ser, que su paradero ya no era tan secreto como pensaba.

-Yama, no te enfades.- dijo la pelirroja, Yamato le miró extrañado ya que esa frase no venía a cuento de nada.- tengo que decirte algo.

El rubio se puso a la expectativa e hizo una señal con la cabeza para que continuase, la tenista empezó a ponerse nerviosa y se incorporó un poco, hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, por el contrario Yamato ni se inmutó, continuó tumbado jugueteando con su mano.

-Verás, es que pasó algo hace unos días…- hizo una pausa, para ver si el rubio reaccionaba de alguna manera, pero nada, él seguía como si lo más importante en este mundo fuesen los dedos de la pelirroja.-… con, bueno, Takeru.

Desde que tenían estos encuentros tenían una norma no escrita: "no hablar de nada ni de nadie que no fuesen ellos dos", obviamente al principio Sora no estaba por la labor, le decía todos los días que debía volver a casa o por lo menos llamar para decir que estaba bien, pero al darse cuenta de que eso no causaba ningún efecto, es más lo único que conseguía era enfadarlo, comenzó a dejar pasar el tema.

Instintivamente Yamato frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, pero la expresión de enfado desapareció en escasos segundos, volviendo de nuevo a su dura labor de recontar los dedos de la mano izquierda de Takenouchi.

-Yamato escúchame por favor…

-Sora, sabes que no quiero hablar de nadie.- dijo cortantemente.

-¡Lo sabe!.- exclamó para que Yamato le empezase a prestar al fin un poco de atención.

Y funcionó, le soltó la mano y ladeándose mientras buscaba su rostro con la mirada preguntó empezando a enfadarse.

-¿El que sabe?

-Fue hace unos días…

-¡¿Qué sabe?.- interrumpió Yamato la narración de Sora, comenzando a alterarse a la vez que se incorporaba.

-Escúchame, por favor.- pidió la chica.

El compañero de Gabumon hizo un chasquido con la lengua incomodo, pero se sentó al lado de Sora, dispuesto a escucharle.

...

Ese día Sora llegaba a casa después de estar un rato con Yamato, pero en los alrededores de su edificio se encontraba Takeru esperándola, quería hablar con ella urgentemente.

Tras ponerle al día de las batidas que habían hecho por el digimundo y la que planeaban para el fin de semana siguiente le comunicó la noticia que realmente le había afectado.

-Sora, mis padres han decidido recurrir a la policía.

-¿Qué?

Sora se alarmó demasiado al escuchar eso.

-Yo les decía que no, que seguro que aparecería, que solo necesitaba tiempo para estar solo, pero ya lleva mucho tiempo desaparecido y está claro que en el Digimundo no está, así que ahora creo que no es mala idea.- dijo el joven, estaba completamente abatido desde la desaparición de su hermano.

-Pero Takeru conoces a tu hermano, solo lleva una semana fuera.

-12 días con hoy.- cortó el rubio, los tenía más que contados.

-Bueno, pero, creo que si está por ahí y ve que su foto empieza a salir por los noticieros, igual, se asusta y se va.- hablaba Sora, más para ella misma que para Takeru, pero calló al percatarse de la mirada que le echaba el rubio, puede que hubiese hablado más de la cuenta.

-¿Sabes donde esta?.- inquirió, no pudiéndose creer que Sora le ocultase algo así.

-Claro que no…- balbuceó bajando la cabeza para evitar ser descubierta, nunca se le dio bien mentir.

-¿Entonces por qué no quieres que lo busquemos?, además llevas varios días que no pareces tan afectada como al principio.

-¿Tú quien eres para juzgar si estoy afectada o no?.- dijo la pelirroja, tratando de ocultar su mentira con un enfado.

Esa acción fue la contestación para las sospechas de Takaishi, puesto que recordó una conversación de broma que tuvo una vez con su hermano, en la que le dijo entre risas que… "sabía siempre cuando Sora le ocultaba algo, porque primero bajaba la cabeza para que no le viese los ojos y segundo utilizaba como defensa hacer preguntas en tono de reproche".

-¡Sabes donde está!.- afirmó con autoridad.

-Takeru, no…

-¡No me mientas!.- interrumpió furioso.- no puedo creer que me ocultes algo así, yo te consideró mi hermana y tú… ¡ya veo que para ti no significo nada!

-No es así…- trataba de tranquilizar apurada, pero ya era tarde Takaishi había cultivado un monumental enfado.

-¡Dime donde está!

-No puedo…

-¡Te he dicho que me digas donde está!.- volvió a exigir conteniendo su furia en sus puños completamente cerrados.

-¡Se irá!, dijo que se iría si se lo contaba a alguien.- explicó la chica, tratando de contenerse y por supuesto de contener a Takeru.

El joven respiró con fuerza, intentando calmarse, luego un poco más relajado volvió a dirigirse a Sora.

-Sora, igual crees que le ayudas pero no es así, tiene que volver, no sabes lo preocupados que están mis padres y todos, ¿no lo entiendes?, pensé que tenías un poco más de sentido común.

-Ya lo sé, te prometo que me siento fatal por ocultarlo, pero mi objetivo es el mismo que el tuyo, quiero que vuelva más que nada en el mundo, quiero recuperar a nuestro Yamato.

-Entonces dinos donde está y le traeremos.

-No te hará caso, está muy cerrado en sí mismo, créeme solo necesita tiempo, yo puedo hacerle volver, confía en mí y dame tiempo.- suplicó la joven, pero a Takeru no le gustó nada esa idea.

-Oye Sora, crees que le conoces, pero no le conoces, yo sí y sé lo que necesita…

-¡¿Y si tanto le conoces por que no te molestaste en averiguar por que se fue de tu fiesta, en vez de enfadarte con él?.- le acusó la tenista con enfado, Takaishi bajó la cabeza avergonzado.- ¿o por que nunca te has molestado en preguntarle sus sentimientos?, ¡él siempre lo ha dado todo por ti!, solo quería una muestra de cariño, de sentirse necesario y querido, solo quería que le hiciesen ese maldito pastel, pero a ti te da igual, porque tú siempre lo has tenido todo.- Sora estaba descargando las frustraciones de Ishida sin ton ni son, pero paró al escuchar un susurró entrecortado de Takaishi.

-No lo tenía a él.

-Takeru…- sonó ahora muchísimo más amable y enternecida. Definitivamente se había pasado echándole la bronca al portador de la esperanza por cosas que no tenía culpa alguna.- lo siento, no quería…

-No quiero perderlo otra vez.- dijo, levantando la mirada, con las cuencas de los ojos llenas de lágrimas.

-No, no lo vas a perder, te lo prometo.- susurró Sora, abrazándolo de una manera completamente maternal.

-¿Lo traerás de vuelta?.- preguntó separándose un poco del abrazo.

-Confía en mi, ¿vale?.- le dijo limpiándole esas lágrimas que había soltado.-… pero ahora tienes que convencer a tus padres de que no llamen a la policía ni nada de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y como lo hago?

-No sé diles que te ha llamado y te ha dicho que está bien o algo así.

-Vale.- asintió sin mucho convencimiento, pero no le quedaba otra, debía confiar en Sora.-… puedo… ¿puedo verle?, prometo que no diré a nadie donde está.

-Se lo preguntaré a tu hermano, ¿de acuerdo?, tú no te preocupes, está bien.

...

-Pero entonces no sabe donde estoy, ¿verdad?, no se lo dijiste.- reflexionó Yamato, tras escuchar la historia de la pelirroja.

-No, solo sabe que yo sé donde estás.

-Bien, entonces todo está bien, no pasa nada.- dijo con una sonrisa complaciente en el rostro, mirando a Sora, pero la chica no le devolvió la sonrisa ni mucho menos.

-¿Me has escuchado?.- preguntó atónita.- está muerto de preocupación por ti, todos… iban a llamar a la policía y a ti ¿te da igual?

-Sora, no empieces, sabes que no me gusta que me sermonees.- bufó el rubio, tumbándose de nuevo en la cama quedando de costado, dándole la espalda a Sora.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Desde que lo ocultaba se preguntaba a sí misma si hacía bien ocultándolo o no y ahora por fin supo la respuesta. Lo estaba trasformando en un chico completamente frío e insensible para con los demás, no podía creer que le importase tan poco su hermano, ese no era el Yamato del que se enamoró, y es que precisamente una de las cosas que cautivaron a la pelirroja de Yamato fue la ternura que desprendía hacia Takeru la primera vez que estuvieron en el Digimundo.

-Yamato, vamos a hablar, esto no puede seguir así.- sentenció completamente seria, tanto que a Ishida no le quedo más remedio que volverse hacia ella.

-Hoy has venido con ganas de guerra por lo que veo.

-Llevamos más de una semana con estas "relación" y ya va siendo hora de que me respondas a unas preguntas, ¿Por qué te has ido?, ¿Por qué no quieres estar con los que te quieren? dime ¿fue por lo que pasó en el cumpleaños de Takeru?, estabas mal, estoy segura de que ni tu madre ni tu padre te tienen ya en cuenta lo que les dijiste, así que si es por miedo a que estén enfadados, no tienes de que…

-Sora.- cortó con sobriedad, mantenía la vista clavada a sus manos, que jugaban a chocarse un dedo índice con el otro.- ¿recuerdas cuando en el Digimundo te metiste en esa cueva creada de oscuridad?

No hace falta decir que esa pregunta pilló a Sora completamente por sorpresa.

-Eh… a que…

-¿Recuerdas lo que sentías?.- volvió a inquirir mirándola con firmeza.

-Sí… bueno…

-Yo sí recuerdo lo que sentía cuando estuve en esa cueva y llevo un tiempo sintiendo lo mismo. Me fui porque sentía que cada vez me estaba perdiendo más a mí mismo, que la oscuridad iba entrando de nuevo en mi corazón, sentía que cada vez caía más profundo en esa cueva y que cuando cayese del todo estaba seguro de que esta vez, no podría salir, por eso me fui, no deseaba arrastrar a nadie conmigo.

Takenouchi, completamente conmovida por esta inesperada declaración, le sonrió con ternura y acariciándole el pelo le dijo:

-Yama, ¿sabes lo que yo más recuerdo de cuando estuve en la cueva?, recuerdo a Piyomon, a Takeru, a Jyou… y sobre todo a ti, recuerdo que tu me diste la mano, me iluminaste e hiciste que todo el peso de mi corazón desapareciese, así que no debes preocuparte porque nadie dejará que caigas en esa cueva, hay muchas manos que están dispuestas a sujetarte.

-Pero la única que me sujeta con firmeza es la tuya. Cuando estoy contigo todo desaparece, no tengo miedo, ni siento esa presión en mi pecho. Si vuelvo, volverá a pasar otra vez, el miedo, las responsabilidades, la inseguridad, el rencor y volveré a sentir ese apuro y esa certeza de que no hago nada bien, que lo voy a estropear siempre, no quiero sentirme así, prefiero estar aquí… contigo, ahora estamos bien, ¿no?.- finalizó el rubio dedicándole esa mirada necesitada de amor.

Sin embargo esta vez Sora se resistió a caer, debía ser fuerte y firme, sino lo perdería para siempre.

-No, no estamos bien.- sentenció levantándose de la cama.- esto es completamente lo opuesto a estar bien, mírate, vives recluido en el barco de un chico que algún día vendrá con un ligue y te denunciará por okupa. Esto no es una relación ni es nada, somos como Romeo y Julieta pero en versión cutre y sin mallas, esto no puede seguir así.

-¡No parecía que estuvieses tan mal cuando nos besábamos hace cinco minutos!.- gritó también Ishida poniéndose en pie.- ¿no se supone que me querías?, ¿Qué querías volver conmigo?, ¡pues ya estamos juntos!, ¡por que no dejas de preocuparte de los demás y te preocupas ya un poquito de mí!

-¡Que crees que estoy haciendo! y déjame decirte que esto no es lo que quería, que esto está muy lejos a lo que yo quería… yo quiero recuperar a Yamato, el chico del que estoy profundamente enamorada, el chico que se preocupaba por los demás.- gritó haciendo especial hincapié en esa palabra, que parece ser que tanto desagradaba a Ishida.- el chico que llegaba tarde a sus citas por sus ensayos, el que me guiñaba el ojo desde el escenario en sus conciertos, el que remoloneaba para no hacer los deberes, el que hacía concursos de lanzamiento de gelatina con Taichi en el comedor del instituto, con el que para ir al cine tenía que hacer tres transbordos porque le prohibieron la entrada en los del centro comercial… el chico… que me dijo que me amaba el día de San Valentín… en este mismo embarque…- acabó casi en un susurro, tratando de ser fuerte y controlar sus lágrimas.

Pero parecía que a Yamato todo ese discurso no le había conmovido en absoluto y con frialdad lo único que dijo fue:

-Te recuerdo que ese chico, fue el que te dejó.

-Yamato…

-Ahora jamás te dejaría, nunca.- confirmó tratando de sonar más amable que antes.

-Supongo que ahora yo te dejo a ti.- dijo la portadora del amor bajando la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- inquirió el muchacho interponiéndose en su camino.

-Yamato, no, no voy a seguir así, no es bueno para ninguno de los dos.- explicó, ya desde la puerta.- me voy y no voy a volver.

En un primer momento, pareció que Yamato estaba afectado e iba reaccionar, pero no lo hizo y poniendo una mueca de total enfado advirtió:

-Si te vas ahora, me perderás para siempre.

-Hace mucho que te perdí.- musitó más para sí misma que para su acompañante y acto seguido abandonó por última vez ese barco.

No miró atrás, no podía hacerlo o muy seguramente volvería al barco, a los brazos de Yamato y seguiría con esta vida de cautividad que se había autoimpuesto Ishida.

Había tomado una decisión irrevocable, se sentía estúpida por pensar que ella habría podido hacer que entrase en razón y volviese, y sobre todo culpable porque hubo momentos en los que pensó como Yamato, que estaban bien. De hecho sino llega a ser por Takeru, que le abrió los ojos, puede que hubiese seguido con esos encuentros clandestinos con total felicidad.

Al llegar a su hogar, fue de forma inmediata hacia el teléfono y marcó el número que debería haber marcado desde el primer día que encontró a Yamato en ese embarque.

-¿Sr. Ishida?, soy Sora Takenouchi… si… eh… le llamaba para decirle que… que… sé donde está Yamato.

...

No cruzaron ninguna palabra durante todo el camino. Hiroaki conducía su furgoneta tratando de guardar la mayor calma posible y Yamato mantenía la cabeza gacha, mirando el sucio suelo de esa furgoneta. En estos momentos estaba furioso con todo el mundo, le parecía imposible que Sora le hubiese traicionado, pero así había ocurrido.

Cuando escuchó a alguien entrar, le invadió la alegría pensando en que Sora hubiese recapacitado y hubiese vuelto, ya que sin ella no le valía la pena nada, ni siquiera estar recluido en ese barco, pero al ver que quien entraba era su progenitor se le cambió la cara. Su huída del hogar había finalizado, lo habían encontrado.

En casa siguió el silencio absoluto y Yamato se recluyó de nuevo, pero esta vez en su habitación. Hiroaki no sabía que hacer, por un lado también estaba terriblemente enojado, ¡como le había hecho algo así!, pero sobre todo estaba triste, ya que ¿Cómo era posible que Yamato lo hubiese pasado tan mal como para acabar huyendo?, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de su estado?

Llevaba rato parado en la puerta de su habitación, preguntándose a sí mismo que debía hacer, tal vez no era lo más recomendable hablar ahora con él, igual necesitaba tiempo… "tiempo", pensó irónicamente, ya había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar, más concretamente 13 días, que eran los que había estado desaparecido. No le dio más vueltas a la cabeza, se merecía una explicación.

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse, pero él ni se inmutó, siguió como estaba, tumbado en la cama, con el brazo sobre la cara, Hiroaki reconoció en seguida ese gesto, Yamato se ponía así cuando reflexionaba. En un alarde de optimismo pensó que quizás, pudiesen reflexionar juntos.

-¿Quieres que hablemos?.- preguntó suavemente sentándose al borde de la cama. Yamato no contestó, aunque sí le sorprendió el tono amable de su padre, puesto que estaba convencido de una de dos o le gritaría y le impondría algún castigo absurdo o le ignoraría. En su cabeza nunca entró la posibilidad de que trataría de comprenderle.

-Hijo creo que, debemos hablar, ¿vale?, sino quieres ahora, mañana o si quieres podemos llamar a tu madre y… a Takeru y resolver tu problema juntos, como una familia.

Y ahí lo estropeó y fue consciente cuando escuchó una irónica risa de Yamato, ¿familia?, ¿acaso quería hacer una terapia de familia a estas alturas? Por desgracia el rubio sentía desde hace mucho tiempo que no tenía familia.

-Yamato….- nuevo intento del periodista.-… sé que, no he sido el mejor padre del mundo…

"Ya estamos con los tópicos", pensaba el hijo desde su mundo, "y ahora vendrá lo de: lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido"… y justo…

-… pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido.- siguió el Sr. Ishida, nueva carcajada para sus adentros de Yamato.- sé que no estaba mucho tiempo en casa, pero nunca te ha faltado de nada, igual no sé dar la ternura y el cariño de una madre, pero, traté de estar siempre que me necesitabas. Tú siempre has sido lo más importante para mí hijo.

Pero Yamato ya no lo aguantó más, quitándose el brazo de la cara se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y una vez más toda la furia que emanaba fue descargada contra su padre.

-Déjalo padre, resulta patético.

-Estoy tratando de mantener una conversación contigo, averiguar que mierdas quieres, ¿quieres irte a vivir con tu madre?, ¿es eso?, si es así vete, yo no quiero ser la causa de tu infelicidad.

Estaba claro de quien heredó Yamato su escasa paciencia, de su padre, porque ya la había perdido por completo.

Para no enfadarlo más, puesto que todo lo que le venía a Yamato a la mente eran malas contestaciones, decidió no decir nada, simplemente ignorarle. Su padre vio que esta batalla estaba perdida, hoy no era el mejor día para intentar comprender a su hijo, pero antes de marcharse, le miró y con absoluta sinceridad y también tristeza dijo:

-Yo no te obligué a que vivieses conmigo, nadie te obliga a que estés aquí.

-Claro que sí, me has traído tú.- explicó Ishida hijo, sarcásticamente.

-Pues no te retengo, vete si es lo que quieres.- volvió a decir con determinación.

Eso hizo que el músico mirase a su progenitor por primera vez desde que lo había traído de vuelta a casa.

-¿No me buscarás?.- preguntó un tanto desafiante.

-No…- contestó Hiroaki, saliendo al fin de la habitación.

...

A la mañana siguiente Yamato Ishida ya había desaparecido de nuevo de su hogar, pero esta vez con el beneplácito de su padre, que le prometió que no le buscaría. Se fue sin despedirse, estaba convencido de hacerlo, desaparecer por completo de la vida de todos. Por eso se iría lejos de Tokio, así no tendría la tentación de tratar de ver a Sora o estar con ella, olvidaría por completo toda su vida.

Ya había comprado el billete en la estación de tren, solo de ida y hasta Saitama, puesto que era lo más lejos que le permitía su escaso dinero. Lo tenía completamente decido, tomaría ese tren y después otro, o autobús o andando, vagaría por todo Japón y tal vez algún día podría irse hasta del país, aunque de momento no lo tendría fácil, sobre todo porque la gente a la que dejaba atrás no estaba dispuesta a que se fuese.

-¡Yamato!

Reconoció su voz en el momento, ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí?, ¿Cómo se había enterado de que se largaba?, tal vez su padre se lo había dicho, fue a la conclusión que llegó Ishida. Resopló incomodo, era una de las últimas personas con la que deseaba hablar. Dio la vuelta y le miró de frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?, ¿vas a huir, otra vez?, parece que es lo único que sabes hacer.- habló el joven mientras se acercaba a Yamato.

Ishida no estaba dispuesto a aguantar esa clase de comentarios.

-¡Déjame en paz Yagami!.- dijo con despreció dándose de nuevo la vuelta.

-No puedo.- contestó este, volteándolo otra vez y agarrándole de la camisa.- ¿y sabes por qué?, porque eres mi amigo.- terminó dándole un gran puñetazo que hizo que cayese al suelo.

Pero al contrario de las últimas veces que se peleó con Taichi, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejarse pisotear, por eso sin más dilación se arrojó contra él, tirándolo al suelo y ambos comenzaron una encarnizada lucha como la que tuvieron 4 años atrás.

Tras varios minutos, los dos jóvenes ya habían parado, estaban sofocados, jadeando, tratando de recuperarse de la pequeña lucha. Tenían magulladuras por la cara y algún que otro morado que en días venideros se haría aún más evidente.

-¿Qué hecho mal Yamato?.- preguntó aún con la respiración agitada.- ¿por qué nos quieres abandonar?

-Taichi… no, no lo entiendes.- se excusó el rubio, ¿Cómo lo iba a entender si ni él se entendía a sí mismo?

-¡Explícamelo!.- exigió con furia.- se supone que eres mi amigo, dime que… ¡no me dejes!, no tienes derecho a hacerlo.

-Tengo que estar solo.- concluyó Ishida, ya un poco más recuperado mientras se echaba la bolsa de viaje a la espalda.

-No, no tienes que estarlo, ¡por que no maduras de una vez!.- gritó el moreno, cerrando de nuevo los puños dispuesto a reemprender la pelea.

Pero no hizo nada, cuando escuchó las palabras quebradas de Ishida y pudo ver como lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Por eso tengo que irme y estar solo… para encontrarme, para crecer, para madurar… me siento mal y sé que aunque quieras ayudarme no puedes… no quiero que lo paséis mal por mi culpa, no puedo seguir aquí, haciendo daño a todo el mundo, entiéndelo.

Sintió un deja vu, lo mismo que hace 4 años, cuando Yamato se separó del grupo y decidió seguir su camino solo. Bajó el puño y lo abrió, no iba a pegarle más, no serviría de nada.

-Hace 4 años estaba convencido de que volverías, ahora también lo estoy y ¿sabes por qué?.- Yamato negó con la cabeza.- por esto.- dijo señalando a su corazón.- tú no puedes vivir sin los demás, recuerda cual es tu emblema. Espero que encuentres lo que buscas.

Yamato se emocionó por esas palabras, pero no pudo responder nada, su mejor amigo ya se había dado la vuelta y se camuflaba entre la multitud que se agolpaba en el andén.

...

De esa forma lo días fueron trascurriendo. No hace falta decir que cuando Sora se enteró de la nueva desaparición de Yamato cayó otra vez en depresión y lo peor de todo sintió un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad. Esta vez estaba completamente convencida de que era ella la que lo había estropeado, porque si lo hubiese seguido ocultando al menos, sabría donde estaba y podría cuidar de él.

Se pasaba horas en su habitación, tratando de escribirle cartas que nunca enviaría, puesto que no tenía ninguna dirección para hacerlo. Y cuando se aburría de las cartas tenía otro entretenimiento, hablar con su pequeño pececillo, era como su psicólogo, al único que le podía contar como se sentía.

Precisamente se encontraba en esa labor cuando recibió una llamada. Miró el nombre en la pantallita, pero no conocía el número, no era la primera vez que le llamaba un número desconocido desde que desapareció Ishida, tenía la esperanza de que fuese él.

-¿Sí?.- contestó débilmente. No se oía nada al otro lado, más que el sonido de la lluvia cayendo y si se esforzaba mucho podía escuchar como una respiración. Igual que las otras veces que le llamaron.

-… hi?… ¿Quién es?… ¿Yamato eres tu?… si eres tu háblame por favor…- suplicó tristemente, pero no dio resultado, quien estuviese al otro lado del teléfono seguía sin hablar.-… Yamato… entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo, no quería traicionarte, lo siento, pero sé que aún puedo ayudarte, tienes que volver, hazlo por mí. Te prometo que esta vez no te fallaré, Yamato… te echo mucho de menos… Yama, cariño, te amo…

Y la llamada se cortó, siendo sustituidas las gotas de lluvia por las lágrimas de Takenouchi, que lloraba desconsolada mirando el teléfono. No entendía como Yamato le podía hacer esto. Tratando de reponerse, dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y tomando entre sus manos el bote de comida para peces, continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Pero al ver la pecera de nuevo se derrumbó, el pequeño pececillo flotaba inmóvil.

-Yami, Yami…- llamó la chica aún con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Pero era inútil, el pez estaba muerto, todo el mundo de Sora se desmoronaba.

Colgó el teléfono al escuchar esas palabras, "te amo", no podía soportarlo. Se maldijo a sí mismo, ¿esto era para él huir?, no podía estar ni un día sin llamarla, pero no podía evitarlo, era algo superior a él. Para Yamato solo escuchar su voz ya le daba vida y las fuerzas necesarias para subsistir un día más alejado de todos.

Estaba anocheciendo, la lluvia era intensa y muy fría, la sentía como agujas perforándole. Encogido y con las manos en los bolsillos vagó sin rumbo por ese pequeño pueblo del que desconocía hasta el nombre, solo sabía que estaba en la prefectura de Saitama. Tras varios minutos andando, el cansancio, el hambre y el frío eran dueños de su ser. Le quedaban apenas 200 yenes en el bolsillo, con eso no llegaba a ninguna parte. Cansado de todo, no dudó en colarse por el jardín de una acogedora casita, confiaba en pasar la noche ahí, ya le daba absolutamente todo igual, si le detenían por allanamiento, tanto mejor, al menos tendría algún sitio donde pasar la noche, aunque fuese un calabozo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, agazapado, tan entumecido que apenas podía moverse, pero de repente una luz le deslumbró, tardó un poco en poder ver algo, pero cuando sus ojos se acomodaron a la nueva intensidad de luz, pudo distinguir la figura de una señora.

-¿Quién eres?, voy a llamar a la policía.- dijo la mujer un tanto temerosa, a la vez que marcaba números en su teléfono móvil.

-No… no…

Yamato no tenía ánimos de responder nada, por lo que tras sus balbuceos, volvió a cerrar los ojos y a hacerse un ovillo en el jardín. Esa actitud desconcertó a la dueña de la casa, esperaba o que saliese corriendo o que le plantase cara, nunca que siguiese inmóvil. Sin saber por qué, dejó de marcar el número de la policía, no le quitaba ojo a Yamato, y al estudiarlo con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que no era ni un ladrón, ni un vagabundo, solo un adolescente perdido.

-Chico, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó más amablemente mientras se acercaba todavía con cautela.

Al percibir ese tono dulce, digno de una madre, Yamato volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Solo, quiero dormir.- logró decir entrecortado.

-Ven, entra dentro, hoy no es buen día para dormir en el jardín.- dijo la señora con una sonrisa, adentrándose en la casa.

Ishida permaneció a la espera, no sabía que hacer. La mujer en cuestión parecía inofensiva, una buena persona. No lo pensó más, hacía demasiado frío para estar ahí, así que se adentró también al hogar.

No pudo evitar sonreír al contemplar el interior de esa casita, era realmente acogedora, un verdadero hogar. Había flores, adornos, olor de comida recién hecha y fotos, estaba claro que ahí vivía una familia, por lo menos con un hijo, ya que en una foto salía, la mujer con el que seguramente fuese su marido y un joven entre ellos. Por eso le extrañó tanto a Yamato que a esas horas de la noche estuviese esa mujer sola en casa, aunque igual el chico estaba durmiendo y el marido trabajando, sería algo bastante usual.

-¿Quieres comer?, me sobró de la cena, aún cocino para demasiada gente.- ofreció la mujer con una triste sonrisa que Yamato no pudo ni percibir, estaba demasiado hambriento como para darse cuenta de esas cosas.

-Gracias.- dijo, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta empapada y tomaba asiento.

Comió como si no hubiese probado bocado en años, en momentos así se recordaba al mismísimo Daisuke, y una nostálgica sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara, nunca pensó que podría echar de menos a Daisuke, pero así era, echaba de menos a todos sus amigos, a toda su vida. La mujer, que era bastante más observadora que Ishida sí se percató de cuando este dejó de comer y se quedó con la mirada perdida inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Eh… ah… no sé… ya, está muy buena la comida, gracias.- terminó Ishida, no le apetecía hablar de sí mismo.

La señora se dio cuenta y no inquirió más en el tema.

Al terminar de comer, Yamato se levantó y tras agradecerle nuevamente la atención a la mujer, recogió su chaqueta y su bolsa de viaje, ante la estupefacción de la anfitriona.

-¿A dónde vas a estas horas?, ¿a tu casa?

-Eh… no, exactamente.

-Oye chico, no sé cual es tu problema, pero ¿Por qué no pasas esta noche aquí?, mejor un futon calentito que un jardín mojado y frío, ¿no crees?

-Gracias, pero no quiero molestar.- se excusó de nuevo el rubio, nunca le gustó dar lástima y necesitar la caridad de las personas.

-No molestas, puedes dormir en la habitación de Yamato.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Yamato abrió los ojos al máximo, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Al principio se asustó, ¿Quién era esa mujer y por que sabía su nombre? Y es que el cansancio no le dejaba pensar con claridad, pero al encontrarse sus ojos con la foto del joven que residía en esa casa fue consciente de lo que pasaba, era una casualidad, el hijo de esa mujer se llamaba como él.

-No quiero molestar a su hijo.- habló Ishida un poco a la expectativa de ver su reacción y si había acertado con sus especulaciones.

Pero no esperaba encontrase lo que se encontró, la amable mujer era la que ahora tenía la mirada perdida haciendo esfuerzos para que los ojos no se le llenasen de lágrimas. Cuando reaccionó y vio a Ishida mirándole con preocupación, volvió a intentar sonreír.

-No te preocupes, no le molestarás.- dijo, las lágrimas ya le corrían por el rostro inevitablemente y entonces es cuando Yamato empezó a ser consciente de que había metido la pata hablándole de su hijo.

-Señora, ¿se encuentra bien?.- preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Sí no te preocupes… es que, solo, le echo mucho de menos.

-Puede contármelo si lo desea.- dijo el rubio, había percibido perfectamente que esa mujer necesitaba desahogo.

-No te preocupes joven, no quiero aburrirte con mis problemas.

-Me he ido de casa.- anunció Yamato, a esa mujer le pasaba lo mismo que a él, no quería abrirse con nadie, pero ambos necesitaban desahogo emocional.

La señora lo miró desconcertada, pero tomó asiento a su lado, dispuesta a escucharle.

-Soy un imbécil.- prosiguió Yamato.- todo iba bien y yo lo estropeé, mi vida empezó a desmoronarse desde que la dejé, no quería hacerle daño y que lo pasase mal, porque estaba convencido de que yo no era un buen novio para ella. Pero ella es mucho más fuerte que yo… lloró, me insultó… y después me dijo que siempre la tendría, ¡reaccionó!, porque tiene sentimientos y los muestra. Pero yo no pude reaccionar, quería no tener sentimientos, esconderme en esa coraza, pero… no podía más y cuando me di cuenta de que la necesitaba, de que deseaba estar con ella pasase lo que pasase, ya era demasiado tarde, yo no era el mismo. Me consumí, me encerré, me convencí a mí mismo de que era un monstruo y entonces estallé, lo pagué con todos hacia los que sentía rencor, con mis padres, con mi hermano, con ella. Lo había guardado durante demasiado tiempo y ahora me siento estúpido, no me siento digno de volver, de estar con gente. Siento que debo estar solo, que esa es mi penitencia, que no tengo derecho al amor, por eso me he ido, no quiero hacer más daño a los que me quieren.

La mujer estuvo escuchando toda la historia con atención y cuando finalizó y vio los ojos del joven rubio se dio cuenta de que parecía que se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, había necesitado desahogarse y ahora era el turno de ella.

-Mi Yamato murió hace casi 4 meses…

-Lo siento.- logró decir el rubio, había acertado, era justo lo que se imaginaba.

-Desde que nació, me dijeron que yo lo enterraría porque ya nació malito, estaba enfermo, pero yo lo amaba tanto. Era mi bebé, mi vida, los médicos dijeron que no llegaría ni a los 2 años, pero se equivocaron, luego me dijeron que no llegaría a los 6, se volvieron a equivocar. Yamato crecía y parecía que lo iba a superar, se hacía cada vez más fuerte, no parecía ese bebé enfermo que sostuve en mis brazos cuando nació. Le gustaba mucho jugar al futbol, era muy bueno, también tenía afición a la música, se apuntó al conservatorio a aprender a tocar el piano, le encantaba. Recuerdo cuando entró en la secundaria, estaba tan ilusionado, vivía el día al máximo porque él ya sabía su destino y sabía que ese día podía ser el último. El día, que se fue estaba muy feliz porque había conseguido una cita con una chica, era muy guapa y no paraba de hablar de ella, hizo un millón de planes para su cita, pero no llegó… esa noche… tuvo una crisis… y no volvió a despertar. Me dijeron que no llegaría ni a los 2 años, pero lo tuve a mi lado 15 maravillosos años que no cambiaría absolutamente por nada. Aunque pudiese volver atrás y supiese todo el dolor que me causaría su perdida nunca me arrepentiría de tenerlo… él fue mi vida y lo sigue siendo, ahora vivo del recuerdo…

La mujer lloraba descompuesta, abrazada a la foto de su hijo. Aunque quisiese hacerse el fuerte, Yamato no pudo evitar llorar con ella, la abrazó como si fuese el Yamato del que hablaba, como si fuese su hijo y entonces lo supo. Él no necesitaba de esa mujer, sino esa mujer le necesitaba a él, por eso le había hecho entrar a su casa, estaba claro que no deseaba estar sola.

Tumbado en el futon miraba al techo. Se sentía completamente imbécil, esa mujer tan amable que le había ofrecido su casa sí que tenía problemas de verdad, sí que tenía un dolor irreparable, ¿y él?… todos sus problemas eran niñerías en comparación con los de esa mujer. Sentía que no era digno de estar en esa habitación, ese Yamato sí que era una persona ejemplar, desde pequeño, siempre supo que no llegaría a envejecer y no lloriqueó, ni se quedó deprimido por los rincones, todo lo contrario vivió. ¿Él hubiese sido capaz de lo mismo?, lo dudaba, siempre se había considerado una persona fuerte por el hecho de no necesitar a nadie, pero todo lo contrario, era débil, tremendamente débil y cobarde su actitud, tenía miedo a sufrir, a amar, a todo, tenía miedo a vivir.

Poco a poco sus reflexiones iban siendo cada vez más confusas y delirantes, y es que el cansancio aún dominaba en él, sus parpados eran cada vez más pesados hasta el punto en el que ya no podía pensar más, estaba profundamente dormido.

...

_Desperté helado de frío, miré a mi alrededor, no reconocía donde estaba, juraría que cuando me quedé dormido estaba en un futon, en la casa de esa mujer tan amable. Empecé a caminar sin rumbo y aunque llevase rumbo me sería imposible encontrarlo, ese lugar estaba demasiado oscuro. Sentía una tremenda congoja en mi corazón, no sabía donde estaba pero lo que si sabía es que no deseaba estar ahí._

_De repente sentí un deja vu, como si ya me hubiese encontrado antes en una situación similar, ¡claro!, la cueva, era igual a la cueva en la que estuve atrapado hace 4 años. El pánico se adueñó de mí, ese era el último lugar del mundo al que hubiese deseado volver. ¿Entonces había sucedido?, ¿había vuelto a caer?… lo sabía, se lo dije a Sora, sentía que de nuevo me hundía, eso quiere decir que… ella no me sujetó, nadie me sujetó._

_Esta vez no me rendiría, me negaba a sentarme con las manos en la cabeza, debía encontrar la salida por mí mismo… por mí mismo… eso era lo que había diferente, ¡estaba completamente solo! Hace 4 años no lo estuve, aunque no le hiciese caso Gabumon no se despegó de mi lado, él fue quien me ayudó a salir, pero ahora, ¿Por qué no está?, ¿también me ha abandonado?… no deseo estar… no… ¡no deseo estar solo!_

_-¡Gabumon!.- le llamé, solo me respondió mi propio eco.-¡Gabumon!.- volví insistir._

_Nada, ahí no había nadie, ¿eso quiere decir que en mi corazón ya no había lugar para nadie?, ¿Qué ya habían dejado de buscarme?, ¿de echarme de menos?_

_Cerré los ojos al sentir una intensa luz, cuando los abrí pude percibir un hermoso claro, sonreí con alegría, ¡lo había conseguido!, ¡de nuevo había desterrado la oscuridad de mi corazón! Iba a correr hacia la luz, quería que ese hermoso sol me bañase por completo, pero no llegaba hasta él, corría y corría y el claro siempre estaba a la misma distancia. Agotado, me detuve para coger aire y entonces pude ver una persona en ese claro… ¡Sora!, es verdad, ahora lo reconocí, ese es el lugar donde mi hermano, Hikari y Taichi nos prepararon esa cena en nuestro primer mes juntos… cena que al final acabaron comiéndose ellos, pero bueno._

_-¡Sora!, ¡Sora!.- la llamé efusivamente, ella no me escuchaba._

_Sacando fuerzas de no sé donde seguí corriendo para alcanzarla, era inútil, por mucho que me esforzase la distancia hacia ese claro seguía siendo la misma. Solo podía mirar, rezando porque Sora se diese cuenta de mi presencia y me ayudase a salir de aquí. Ella estaba preciosa, aunque parecía bastante nerviosa, no paraba de mirarse el reloj, ¿Qué estaba esperando? _

_Al rato, la escuché llorar, era desesperante, deseaba consolarla pero no podía, me quedé afónico de tanto gritar su nombre, pero todos mis esfuerzos no sirvieron para nada. Pude escuchar, un triste murmuró._

_-Yamato… ¿Por qué juegas conmigo así?, te odio…_

_Después de eso se alejó corriendo del claro, eso era, ¡me estaba esperando a mí!_

_-¡Sora, no te vayas!, ¡estoy aquí!, ¡¿no me ves?.- grité desesperado. Lentamente la luz fue desapareciendo, el claro se disipaba, yo corrí hacia él, me negaba a quedar otra vez a oscuras, pero no pude alcanzarlo y la oscuridad me envolvió de nuevo._

_Estaba completamente furioso, ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí?, empecé a descargar mi rabia dando puñetazos en la pared, sentí la sangre corriendo por mis despellejados nudillos, pero mi fuerza era cada vez más escasa y mi rabia también. Ahora lo que sentía era impotencia y no pude evitarlo, tampoco quise evitarlo y agachado, metí la cabeza entre mis piernas, llorando como un niño._

_-Yato, Yato, ¿Qué pasa Yato?.- levanté la cabeza al escuchar esa voz dulce que me llamaba y ese apelativo cariñoso, hacía años que no lo había escuchado, así es como me llamaba Takeru cuando era pequeño y no sabía decir mi nombre entero._

_Lo que encontré frente a mí me desconcertó, era Takeru no había duda, pero no era ese hombrecito casi más alto que yo de doce años que es ahora, tenía el aspecto de cuando tenía cuatro años, de cuando nuestros padres se divorciaron. Al ponerme en pie me di cuenta de que yo tampoco era el adolescente que soy ahora, había vuelto a mi niñez, a los siete años._

_Mirando a mi alrededor fui consciente de que al fin había salido de esa cueva, pero, ¿Dónde estaba?, yo conozco este lugar… pero es imposible, ¡era mi habitación de la casa de Hikarigaoka!_

_-¿A dónde vas Yato?, ¿me vas a dejar?.- me dijo el pequeño niño tirando de mi pantalón y al mirarlo vi su expresión asustada, una expresión que ya había visto antes, justo cuando…_

_Sentí una angustia al ver mi maleta sobre la cama, esto ya lo he vivido antes, es cuando me fui con papá, ¿Por qué estaba otra vez aquí?, sin duda este fue el peor día de mi vida, lo último que deseaba era revivirlo._

_Empecé a dar vueltas llevándome las manos sobre mi cabeza, ya no escuchaba ni a Takeru que seguía llamándome asustado, lo único que quería era salir de ahí. Quedé paralizado cuando la puerta se abrió y vi entrar a mi padre. Su expresión era completamente triste, sus ojos rojos, ¿había llorado?, nunca he visto a mi padre llorar. Es curioso, cuando era pequeño no recordaba ver a mi padre tan afectado, me quedé estático observándolo y me dio una gran lástima, pude ver el dolor de su corazón, estaba destrozado._

_-¿Te has despedido de tu hermano?.- me preguntó, mientras estrechaba a Takeru entre su brazos._

_El pobre no entendía nada, pero se abrazó a papá como si supiese que no iba a volver a estar con él en mucho tiempo. En ese momento recordé cómo habían sido los últimos encuentros con mi padre y me sentí despreciable. Le eché la culpa de todo, de destrozar nuestra familia, de sepárame de mi hermano… pero no era así, por supuesto que no era así, a él le dolió más que a nadie, las cosas suceden por alguna razón, es cobarde buscar culpables._

_Sentí cuando tomaba mi pequeña mano entre la suya fuerte y grande, me miró, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa tranquilizadora y tomando mi maleta en la otra mano, me empezó a guiar hacia la salida._

_Miraba hacia todos lados, tratando de empaparme de lo que había alrededor y sonreí al ver lo acogedor que era ese apartamento, no lo recordaba así, pero así fue, un verdadero hogar lleno de amor, mi hogar. Vi a mi madre vuelta a mí, parece que estuviese limpiándose las lágrimas, se volteó para mirarme, parecía destrozada, tampoco recordaba esa expresión de mi madre. Deslicé la mano hasta el bolsillo de mi pantalón y ahí encontré un pequeño objeto, al sacarlo pude comprobar de que se trataba, el anillo… el dichoso anillo que le regalé a Sora y al final terminó en la bahía de Tokio, claro, fue la noche anterior a irme cuando me lo regaló. Estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta, pero no quería irme así, otra vez no, recuerdo que cuando me fui no miré para atrás, pero esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien, quería decirle que la quería. Estaba decidido, me solté de la mano de mi padre, dispuesto a correr a brazos de mamá y abrazarla igual que Takeru a hecho con papá, pero… oscuridad de nuevo._

_Me miré, volvía a ser el adolescente que era y seguía atrapado en esa maldita cueva. Comencé a caminar de nuevo, pero era extraño, ya no sentía ni rabia, ni odio, ni rencor, sentía como si me hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Volver a vivir la experiencia más dolorosa de mi vida había resultado de lo más reconfortante, sentía que ahora lo comprendía todo mejor, a mis padres, a todos._

_Seguí adelante cuando empecé a escuchar un barullo de gente y de nuevo estaba fuera de esa cueva. Ahora estaba en el Digimundo y no tardé en descubrir quienes eran los causantes de los gritos de júbilo y las tonterías que escuchaba, mis compañeros, mis amigos, estaban todos ahí._

_Tenía miedo a que no me viesen, como pasó antes con Sora, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no los veía desde la lejanía, yo estaba entre ellos. Me sentí feliz al ver como Taichi alzaba la mano llamándome._

_-¡Oh!, esto está trucado, Taichi siempre elige a Yamato el primero, parecéis novios.- refunfuñó la chica que estaba a mi lado cruzada de brazos, Mimi._

_-¿Y para que te va a elegir a ti?, con esas plataformas, imposible que le des al balón y tampoco le darás de cabeza porque no quieres despeinarte.- le dijo Jyou, que aún tampoco había sido elegido en los equipos, pero al menos lo entendía._

_Esto era lo que deseaba, estar con ellos, era perfecto. Sonreí al ver como Daisuke picaba a Miyako diciendo estupideces sobre Ken y como Miyako se lo pagaba dándole un coscorrón, los digimons reían relajados, ellos eran los que más disfrutaban de esto. Sus compañeros junto a ellos y su precioso mundo en paz, ¿Qué más podían pedir?… Iori, Koushiro, Hikari, Takeru, estaban todos… ¿todos?, la busqué con la mirada pero no la encontré. ¿Dónde estaba Sora?, pero ella no era la única que faltaba, tampoco había ni rastro de… ¡Gabumon!_

_De nuevo me alejé de ellos, ¿Por qué Sora y Gabumon no estaban conmigo? Era inútil, no podía disfrutar con los demás sino sabía donde se encontraban las dos seres con los que sentía que iba a compartir el resto de mi vida._

_-¡Yamato!_

_Sonreí de satisfacción al escucharlo, era Gabumon._

_-Gabumon, ¿Dónde estabas?, me tenías preocupado.- le dije acercándome a él._

_-Tenía que alejarte de ellos.- me dijo terriblemente serio._

_-¿Por qué?, ¿es por Sora?, ¿le ha pasado algo?.- pregunté con preocupación._

_-No, es porque tu no puedes estar con ellos, ni con ellos ni con nadie, tú debes estar solo._

_Palidecí al escuchar eso, ¿por qué Gabumon me decía eso?, sabía de sobra que mi mayor miedo era a la soledad._

_-Lo siento, siento si te hecho daño cuando me fui, pero no me digas eso, no quiero estar solo.- le dije apurado._

_-No tienes elección Yamato.- me dijo con el ceño fruncido, tanto que me dio miedo, parecía que iba atacarme.-… ¡nunca fuiste digno de ser mi compañero!, ¡ni de esto!_

_Me gritó, cuando sentí un intenso dolor, la garra de Gabumon entraba dentro de mí, desgarrando mi piel. Caí de rodillas y desde ahí pude ver lo que Gabumon sostenía en su garra, lo que me había arrebatado del corazón… el emblema de la amistad…_

...

Se despertó sudando y acalorado, llevándose por inercia la mano al corazón para comprobar que no tenía ninguna herida. Tardó varios segundos en poder reaccionar, hasta que fue consciente de donde estaba y que todo había sido un sueño, que no había vuelto a estar atrapado en esa horrorosa cueva y que por supuesto Gabumon no le había arrancado su emblema… emblema, esa palabra retumbó en su mete. El emblema de la amistad, recordó cuando no se sentía digno de llevarlo, ahora se sentía igual, bueno ya no, ese sueño le había cambiado, todas sus experiencias desde que se fue de Odaiba lo habían trasformado, le habían hecho crecer, madurar. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer, pero primero debía encontrarse con un amigo.

Se levantó y tras vestirse y recoger sus cosas encendió el ordenador que había sobre el escritorio, masculló una maldición al ver que la puerta al mundo digital estaba cerrada. Apuntó con el digivice esperando un milagro y que se abriese. No hubo manera, Koushiro aún no había encontrado la forma de que los digivice de los antiguos niños elegidos pudiesen abrir la puerta.

Dio un manotazo furioso y entonces escuchó un sonido, volvió de nuevo la vista a la pantalla y sonrió, la puerta estaba abierta.

-Los sentimientos unen dos mundos…- se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero antes de irse, aún debía hacer una cosa, tomó un bolígrafo y una libreta y escribió una nota de agradecimiento para la amable mujer que le había acogido sin hacer ninguna pregunta, solo porque le necesitaba. Momentos después un haz de luz se hizo presente en la habitación y Yamato Ishida estaba de vuelta a casa, de vuelta al Digimundo.

Cayó de golpe, dándose un coscorrón en la nuca, se sentó llevándose la mano a la cabeza tratando de reponerse, pero no pudo levantarse, un digimon le abrazaba entusiasmado.

-¡Sabía que eras tú Yamato!, sentí que me llamabas y me necesitabas.

-Gabumon…- dijo acariciándole amigablemente.- ¿eres tú el que me ayudaste a abrir la puerta?

-¡Sí Yamato!, sabía que volverías, que solo necesitabas tiempo para pensar… aunque me has tenido preocupado, ¡deberías haberme llevado contigo!

A pesar de sus esfuerzos era imposible que esos gritos sonasen a reproche, Gabumon estaba demasiado contento por ver a Yamato como para reprocharle nada. Apartando un poco a su afectuoso amigo, le miró y muy seriamente dijo:

-Gabumon, te necesito, ¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos en esa cueva de oscuridad hace 4 años?.- el digimon asintió confuso.- que me dijiste, dime que te prometí, necesito que me lo recuerdes.

El inocente digimon puso una pose pensativa, no era culpa suya, pero es que los digimons eran bastante desmemoriados en general.

-Me dijiste que, que…

-¿Sí?

-¡Me ibas a llevar a comer a tu mundo todos los días!

-Gabumon…- advirtió Yamato, no era un buen momento para tratar de tomarle el pelo.

-Está bien.- se resignó Gabumon, tenía que intentarlo.-… me dijiste que no estabas solo, que no volverías a quejarte y que serías más sincero con los demás.

-Eso es Gabumon, lo había olvidado, gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa, abrazándose de nuevo a su amigo.- muchas gracias, no estoy solo, nunca estaré solo.

...

...

En el hogar de los Takaishi, Takeru había estado escuchando anonadado la historia de Yamato, se sintió un poco mal, él no le había podido ayudar, pero ya no valía la pena lamentarse, lo importante era disfrutar del momento y sobre todo de su hermano, por fin había vuelto y parecía que estaba más feliz que nunca.

-Hermano, entonces ¿no te vas a volver a ir verdad?.- preguntó el pequeño rubio con cierta inseguridad.

Yamato sonrió con su encantadora arrogancia.

-¡Como me voy a ir!, si no sabéis apañaos sin mí.

Ambos hermanos rieron divertidos y sobre todo contentos, tanto Yamato y Takeru habían estado esperando este momento mucho tiempo. Aunque por desgracia, parecía que la felicidad iba desaparecer cuando se oyeron las llaves de la puerta.

-Takeru, siento llegar tan tarde pero…- oyeron a Natsuko desde el recibidor, Takeru iba a salir en su encuentro, pero Ishida se le adelantó.

Calló en el acto al ver a la persona que tenía delante.

-Ya… ¿Yamato?.- susurró en estado de shock.

-Mamá…- llamó el chico amablemente, cosa que a Natsuko extraño, de normal se refería a ella como madre.- mamá, lo siento mucho.

La mujer no pudo contener las lágrimas, su hijo, su pequeño hijo del que tuvo que renunciar cuando era niño, estaba ahí, con una expresión dulce y tierna. Su mirada poco tenía que ver con la que le dedicaba de normal, esa mirada fría y distante, esta vez le miraba como ese niño de 7 años, le miraba con el amor y la adoración de un hijo.

-Yamato, ¿Dónde?… Yamato…

Sin decir nada, Ishida se abrazó a su madre, igual que se abrazase hace unos días a esa extraña que le ofreció su casa. Mientras la abrazaba había deseado que fuese su madre y ahora que la tenía delante no iba a desperdiciar la ocasión. No quería seguir ocultando sus sentimientos y seguir cultivando un rencor absurdo.

-Te quiero mucho mamá.- susurró para sí mismo, pero lo suficiente fuerte como para que su madre lo escuchase.

-Yo también, mi pequeño Yama-chan.

Tekeru no hacía nada por contener las lágrimas, este era un sueño hecho realidad, ver a su madre y hermano unidos. Yamato no pensaba en nada, estaba feliz ahí, no había abrazado a su madre desde los 7 años, nunca se imaginó cuanto echaba de menos el calor y la ternura de sus abrazos. No sabía como sería el mañana, si su relación volvería a ser fría o no, pero él quería que esto fuese un punto de inflexión y que de ahora en adelante tuviese una relación de madre a hijo con ella.

...

Sora Takenouchi arrancó abatida la hoja del mes de Noviembre. Llevaba demasiados días sin saber nada de él, tan solo recibiendo extrañas llamadas que acreditaba a él por pura fe. Al contemplar el mes de Diciembre sus ojos se quedaron clavados en un día muy concreto, el 24... Un año, pronto haría una año de toda esta locura, no podía creerlo. Sonrió con melancolía al ver que tal día estaba rodeado 20 veces con rotulador rojo y es que eso lo hizo en Enero, cuando colgó ese calendario en su habitación ya marcó ese día como especial. ¿Sería especial?, cada día que pasaba estaba más segura de que no, aunque aún existía una pequeña esperanza. Igual que el año pasado por estas fechas ni en sus mejores sueños se esperaba que la Navidad acabase como acabó, primero confesándole sus sentimientos a Yamato y segundo siendo correspondida. Pero eso ya no era lo importante para Sora, ahora solo quería saber que estaba bien, tenerlo de nuevo a su lado, igual que el año pasado.

El hecho de arrancar la hoja de Noviembre del calendario, era señal de que este mes había abandonado Odaiba, el año 2003 ya estaba agonizando, dando sus últimos coletazos de vida. Pero era pronto para perder la esperanza, aunque Sora aún no estuviese al corriente, Yamato había regresado a Odaiba dispuesto a recobrar todo lo que dejó atrás y por supuesto entre esas cosas se encontraban el amor de la pelirroja.

.

* * *

N/A: y el premio al dramón del siglo es para… ¡este fic!, sí advertí que el fic estaba entrando en una espiral dramática, jeje. Pero bueno creo que este capítulo era necesario porque no quería hacer solo un fic en el que los únicos problemas de Yama y Sora fuesen los relacionados a su romance, quería meterme un poco más en los personajes. Y el personaje de Yamato siempre me pareció apasionante… sus pensamientos, su relación con su madre, con su padre… Decir que para este capítulo me inspiré un poco en el cd- drama, _Ishida Yamato, Tobira letter_, que trata, por si no lo habéis escuchado, pues de que Yamato está depre porque no sabe como dar ánimos a una chica que van a operar y para inspirarse va al mar donde se encuentra con personajes de lo más pintorescos y fracasados, que cada uno le va contando su historia. Me gustó eso de Yama vagando por ahí encontrándose con gente que le ayuda a pensar y sobre todo a crecer y madurar.

Además así "reconcilié" a Yamato con su madre y de esta forma podrán ir teniendo una relación más estrecha, lo malo, que ahora la relación fría la mantendrá con su padre y ya aviso desde ahora que en este fic no se reconciliarán, será en la continuación que algún día haré, el proyecto está ahí, ahora solo me falta el tiempo y la inspiración debida para ir escribiéndolo poco a poco. (sí vale, ya me dejo de hacer publicidad de un fic que aún no existe jeje)

Bueno, como ya sabéis, el próximo capítulo será el último… ¡ooohhh!, solo decir que saldrán más personajes que en estos últimos, recobrará el humor habitual y respecto al SORATO… chanana… chanana… bueno, sabéis que acaban juntos porque al final se casan y tienen dos lindos hijos pero la pregunta es, ¿se reconciliarán antes de que finalice el 2003?, no os podéis perder… **¡Diciembre! **(voy a echar de menos esto jeje)

Gracias por leer!


	12. Diciembre, Ilusión

Y llegó, como todo, este fic toca a su fin. Si soy sincera finalizó, creo recordar por Abril, pero es ahora, cuando lo publico, cuando lo siento de verdad finalizado, cuando pasa a formar parte de "Doce Meses", cuando deja de ser una idea y se convierte en realidad.

Decir, que en mis dos años que llevo escribiendo, con diferencia este es el fic del que más orgullosa me siento y el que más me ha conmovido escribir, este y lo que representa, "La odisea del sorato". Realmente esta historia comenzó hace 10 años, cuando en las pantallas de todos nació de forma oficial esta maravillosa pareja que tanto me inspira. Siempre esperé que hubiese una continuación, no la hubo, pero al menos nos dejaron una pequeña esperanza en forma de epílogo, en forma de final. Triunfaba el amor y Sora y Yamato se convertían en una feliz familia, pero yo siempre me pregunté, ¿y el camino?, ¿como llegarón hasta ahí?, ¿como fue su primer beso?, ¿su primera discusión?, ¿su primer año juntos?... y entonces nació este fic. Teníamos un comienzo, Nochebuena del 2002 y un final Epílogo 2027, solo teníamos que imaginar un camino.

Al principio esto solo eran ideas que iban y venían cuando me ponía nostálgica pensando en Digimon y esta linda pareja, pero entonces un día ocurrió. Descubrí este mundo, descubrí que la gente plasmaba sus ideas. Traté de buscar la que más se pareciese a lo que yo me imaginaba, por el camino me topé con historias maravillosas, pero siempre sentí que para mí, les faltaba algo... les faltaba ese granito que solo puede dar la autora, les faltaba sentir el fic como perfecto, como propio y por eso comencé a escribir.

Me atrevo a decir que para mí este fic es perfecto, tal y como sucedió y me siento sumamente orgullosa de él. Puede que objetivamente tenga fallos, faltas, incongruencias, sea aburrido, monótono, más de lo mismo, y lo reconozco, pero no me importa, es lo que yo imaginé y esta bien tal y como es, de lo contrairo, jamás lo publicaría.

Agradecer a los que han seguido esta historia, no pretendo que sientan lo mismo que yo con ella, para vosotros seguramente será un fic más y así es como debe ser, porque esta historia solo es especial para mí, de lo contrario perdería su magia, perdería esa conexión entre escritora e historia, ese sentieminto que solo puede sentir quien lo ha imaginado, quien lo ha sentido, quien lo ha escrito. Espero que siempre sea así, porque cuando no lo sea sin duda alguna dejaré de escribir porque habrá perdido todo su sentido.

Aún tengo ilusión por esto, por dar una continuación a este fic, más que a eso, a digimon 02 y guste o no lo seguiré haciendo hasta que mi corazón me lo pida, no lo dejaré ni antes ni después, solo cuando yo lo sienta, solo cuando al leer mis escritos no sienta magia, no sienta que es lo correcto, solo vea palabras sin más.

Por eso animo a todas las escritoras a que sigan su camino y escriban lo que sientan y lo que para ellas sea perfecto. Y a las lectoras también, por supuesto que sí, que se animen a darles su propio camino a los personajes, su propia continuación a 02. Hay mucho por explotar manteniendo los sucesos del anime, haced que parezca real, que parezca de verdad una continuación y yo estaré encantada de leerlo.

Dicho esto, os dejo con el último capítulo de este fanfic, espero que os guste. Por cierto, advertir que sin duda es el más largo, así que tomáoslo con calma, vamos que no hace falta que lo leáis del tirón, y si lo hacéis, lo de siempre, no me responsabilizo de cegueras ni enrojecimiento de ojos, conjuntivitis y demás...

Otra cosa, hay un momento, sabréis cual, en el que recomiendo que para leerlo os pongáis la canción de Yamato "Tobira". Nada más, disfrutad, feliz Navidad y feliz día del sorato.

.

* * *

**Diciembre, Ilusión**

El último mes del calendario llegó a Odaiba y al igual que el mes que dio comienzo a este año repleto de sentimientos, el mes de Diciembre trajo consigo un sentimiento muy especial, la ilusión. Ilusión por retomar algo que dejaste por el camino, por recuperar algo que pensabas que habías perdido para siempre o simplemente por darte cuenta de que una nueva etapa se abría en tu vida. Y todo eso era lo que sentía en este momento una persona, Yamato Ishida.

A pesar de que ya había vuelto a casa, no todo era tan fácil como había pensado, por un lado estaba contento puesto que había empezado a mantener una gran relación con su madre, aunque ahora el problema era su padre. El hombre todavía estaba muy afectado por la dos huídas de casa consecutivas de su hijo y Yamato tampoco sabía muy bien como afrontarlo, por lo que su relación en estos momentos era más bien fría. Pero este no era, ni mucho menos, el único frente que mantenía abierto el rubio, también debía reaparecer ante sus amigos y sobre todo ante la persona que más ganas tenía de ver pero a la vez más miedo le daba, Sora. Por esta razón, los primeros días del mes de Diciembre fueron de adaptación y por supuesto no pisó el instituto, aún no sabía como actuar en su esperada reaparición.

Con el que sí sabía como actuar, era precisamente con quien compartía estos momentos, su compañero digimon. El rubio se pasaba varias horas del día en el Digimundo con Gabumon de un lado a otro, o simplemente mirando el paisaje mientras él le deleitaba con una de sus canciones con la armónica. Pero si algo tiene el Digimundo es que todos los digimons se conocen y conocen a los digidestinados, por eso era misión casi imposible que el paradero de Yamato hubiese seguido en secreto por más tiempo.

Dejó de tocar en el mismo instante en que escuchó a alguien trás él, sin levantarse se dio la vuelta y correspondió la sonrisa con la que le obsequiaba el chico que le observaba.

-Así que es verdad, has vuelto.- dijo Taichi con una media sonrisa.

Yamato se levantó y tras hacer un signo de asentimiento con la cabeza, le abrazó. Acción que por supuesto cogió de improvisto al moreno, no era muy normal que Yamato abrazase a gente y mucho menos a él.

-Ey… ¿quien eres tú y que has hecho con mi amigo Yama-kun?.- bromeó el moreno, apartándose un poco del abrazo. Taichi era de esa clase de chicos y estaba en esa edad, en la que al igual que Yamato se incomodaba abrazándose a hombres.

-Lo siento, no quiero que Koushiro se ponga celoso.- añadió el rubio con naturalidad.

El moreno abrió los ojos al máximo, estaba convencido de que este calvario era historia y lo más inquietante, ¿Cómo sabía Yamato sobre su supuesta relación inventada con Koushiro?, ¿entonces es verdad que habían hecho una bola de nieve tan grande que hasta a Ishida le habían llegado los rumores?

-No sé que te han dicho, pero no hay nada, al contrario de lo que se dice, ¡no le invite a la fiesta de San Valentín!, vino porque quiso…- se excusaba Yagami, ya en su mundo mientras Yamato le mirada cada vez más sorprendido y aguantándose la risa. Cuando Taichi fue consciente de que estaba engordando más el bulo decidió cambiar radicalmente de tema.- y ¿tú que tal?, ¿vuelves y ni siquiera me saludas?

-Perdona, es que tampoco llevo aquí muchos días y...- se intentaba justificar Ishida, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle, solo sabían de su vuelta sus padres, Takeru y Gabumon, por eso le extrañó que el moreno conociese esa información.- ¿Cómo sabías que ya he vuelto?

-Ah, bueno, por Hikari, se lo dijo Takeru y ella me lo dijo a mí y también Agumon me lo dijo, que se lo dijo Gabumon.

-Entiendo… ¡un momento!, ¿Hikari no se lo habrá contado a alguien más, verdad?.- preguntó apurado y Taichi entendió perfectamente a quien se refería con "alguien más".

-No tranquilo, solo a mí.

El rubio respiró aliviado, pero al llevar la vista hacia el suelo donde Gabumon comía la merienda que le había llevado, se volvió a alarmar.

-¡Un momento!, Gabumon, tú ¿no se lo habrás contado a Piyomon, verdad?.- preguntó con temor porque estaba claro que: noticia que sabía Piyomon, al minuto la sabía Sora.

-Eh… uh…

-Gabumon…

-Un poco.- se excusó al fin empezando a temer por su vida.

Al portador de la amistad se le aceleró el corazón, en ese mismo momento se imaginó lo bonito que estaría el salón de su casa con la piel de Gabumon de alfombra y su cabeza colgada en la chimenea, pero contuvo sus instintos asesinos. Estaba en un gran lío, si Sora sabía que había vuelto y que no se lo había dicho, seguro que tendría un gran enfado, y ya le daba bastante miedo ver a la pelirroja, como para ir a verla si estaba enfadada, sería un suicidio.

Taichi se dio cuenta de la angustia de su amigo, por lo que no tardó en tranquilizarle, bueno la verdad espero un par de minutos, era demasiado gracioso ver sus continuos cambios de expresión pensando en como Sora le asesinaba, pero al fin decidió liberarlo de esa tortura.

-Tranquilo Yamato, Sora no sabe nada.- dijo, sacando al rubio de su mundo.

-¿Cómo?

-No sabe que has vuelto.- repitió el moreno, estaba muy al corriente de la información que manejaba su amiga.- ¿Qué vas hacer?

Yamato, que ya estaba un poco más relajado, miró a Taichi con confusión, no sabía de que le hablaba. Pero Yagami vio en esa mirada otra cosa.

-Lo siento, ya sé que me dijiste que no te hablase de ella.- se excusó con tristeza.

Entonces fue cuando Yamato se dio cuenta de que le hablaba su amigo y se sintió fatal. Era verdad lo que decía, le pidió hace varios meses, tras cortar con Sora, que nunca le hablase de ella. Ahora se sentía estúpido, la verdad es que le parecían estúpidas la mayoría de las decisiones que tomó en el pasado, sentía que se había comportado como un niñato inmaduro.

-Lo siento.- dijo poniendo la mano en el hombro de su amigo.- fue una estupidez, quiero que me hables de ella, quien mejor que tú para ayudarme a comprenderla.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó el compañero de Agumon ilusionado, había deseado tanto esto, que Yamato dejase sus celos y pudiesen hablar con tranquilidad de todo.

-Sí, claro que sí, eres su mejor amigo y también el mío.

-Eh Ishida, te has vuelto un poco cursi, ¿no crees?.- volvió el chico del pelo alborotado a poner diversión al asunto.

-Que va, antes también lo era, se ponía a mirar las flores y a escuchar los pajarillos y a ver las nubes, Yamato siempre ha sido un cursi.- dijo Gabumon, enrojeciendo por completo a su compañero y haciendo que por supuesto Yagami no parase de reír y se apuntase todo en una libreta para poder chantajear a Yamato en el futuro.

-¡Gabumon sigue comiendo!.- gritó el avergonzado muchacho, metiéndole una bola de arroz entera en la boca.

-Volviendo al tema.- dijo el portador del valor a la vez que curioseaba que más comida tenían sus amigos por ahí.- entonces… ¿quieres volver con ella?

El chico bajó la cabeza rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Sí me encantaría…- confesó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Y cuando se lo piensas decir?, ¿por eso no vienes al instituto?, ¿Por qué te da miedo encontrarte con ella?.- preguntó el futbolista, mientras forcejeaba con Gabumon por la última bolita de arroz.

El rubio se metió las manos en los bolsillos, alzó la vista y respiró profundamente.

-Es que, no sé como… he sido un idiota con ella, este último mes cuando desaparecí, cuando la obligué a que me ocultase, cuando me volví a ir y no me puse en contacto con ella, solo la llamaba y encima igual se cree que era algún acosador… todo es tan difícil, hace un año…- sonrió con nostalgia.- hace un año, ni en mis mejores sueños esperaba que pasase lo que pasó, seguro que te ríes pero estaba convencido de que a ella le gustabas tú. Nunca me imaginé que tuviese esa clase de sentimientos hacia mí y cuando, la vi entrar en mi camerino no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero cuando la vi ruborizarse y temblar como una niña pequeña, me dije ¿es verdad?, ¿de verdad ella está enamorada de mí? Era tan… un sueño hecho realidad y soy tan imbécil que lo convertí en pesadilla, para ella y para mí, todo por mis miedos a que acabase, pero no quiero tener más miedo, no quiero, nunca más.- finalizó Yamato, cuando poco a poco volvió a la realidad se sorprendió al ver que su amigo no le había cortado en todo el rato, algo muy poco común.- ¿Taichi?

Giró la cabeza y se extrañó al no ver a nadie, ni a Taichi ni a Gabumon. Empezó a andar buscándolos con la mirada, hasta que escuchó las inconfundibles carcajadas del moreno.

-Hola Yamato.- saludó al verlo llegar.- lo que te has perdido… había un Tortomon y unos Numemons le han empezado a echar cacas, el tío se ha enfado, ha empezado a seguirles y cuando les ha alcanzado, va y les ha cagado encima… ¡tendrías que ver que pedazo de truño!, ven, ven, ven a verlo….- llamó mientras se sostenía el estómago con el brazo de tanto reír, mientras Ishida obviamente alucinaba. Se había sincerado más que nunca con su amigo y este ¿había estado más pendiente de una guerra de cacas?

Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Taichi.- susurró para sí mismo.- nunca cambiarás…- dirigiéndose de nuevo al moreno.- sácale una foto y ya me la pasarás, ¿vale?, yo tengo que irme, por cierto, no le dirás a nadie que…

-¿Mmm?… tranquilo.- hablaba ahora con la boca llena, al final le ganó la partida a Gabumon.- tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, aunque deberías empezar a pasarte por el insti, sino vas a acabar repitiendo.

-Sí, me pondré al día, hasta luego Gabu.- se despidió el rubio amablemente.

Ese inesperado encuentro animó de sobremanera al rubio. Le gustó mucho volver a ver a su mejor amigo y lo mejor de todo comprobar que al igual que su hermano había estado esperando a que volviese sin ningún tipo de rencor. Sabía que Taichi tenía razón en una cosa, debía volver cuanto antes a su vida cotidiana, pero no era fácil. Solo el hecho de pensar en el instituto, en las habladurías, en sus compañeros de grupo a los que dejó tirados y sobretodo en Sora, le echaba para atrás.

Pensando en estos dilemas, los días iban pasando sin que Yamato tomase ninguna decisión. En teoría aún no sabía nadie que había vuelto, bueno ahora también compartía el secreto con Jyou al que le pidió que le ayudase a ponerse al día con los estudios.

Un día normal volvía para casa tras hacer la compra y vio algo que le dejó completamente sin habla. Era un cártel, de un grupo de música en el que necesitaban un bajista. Yamato lo tomó con una sonrisa melancólica.

- _"Pruebas para bajista en un grupo de secundaria"._- reconoció en el momento el lugar donde iban a ser las pruebas, su antiguo local de ensayo. Su grupo, su antiguo grupo iba a recomponerse.

...

Por otro lado, Sora Takenouchi, para la que los días se hacían interminables, ese día estaba con una furia tremenda. Deambulaba por el instituto con un papelito que había encontrado en la pared de anuncios y que por supuesto había arrancado en seguida.

Cuando visualizó a uno de los chicos, sin previó aviso y para aluciné de todos lo cogió de la camisa y lo empotró contra la pared.

-¡Takashi!, ¿Qué mierdas es esto?.- inquirió enseñando el anuncio del grupo.

-Sora… Sora-chan… eh… uh.- el chico estaba atemorizado.

-¿Bajista?, ¿vais a buscar un sustituto de Yamato para el grupo de Yamato?.- preguntó con la misma intensidad.

-Eh sí, bueno… es que hemos estado hablando los chicos y… queremos intentarlo de nuevo y… encontrar a alguien para intentar tocar en la fiesta de Navidad del instituto, como el año pasado.

Sora soltó el agarre de inmediato, su furia se había diluido en el momento en el que escuchó lo de esa fiesta. El año pasado los Teen-Age Wolves tocaron, Yamato lo hizo tan bien, recordó que no pudo evitar estar todo la actuación con una sonrisa tonta, y también con nerviosismo, ya que cuando lo veía en el escenario ya estaba decidida a confesarle sus sentimientos al día siguiente en el concurso de Odaiba.

El joven batería observó la mirada perdida de la pelirroja y con amabilidad le dijo:

-No queremos sustituir a Yamato, a mí me encantaría que volviese pero no vuelve y nosotros seguimos teniendo ilusión por el grupo.

La chica le miró incrédula.

-Y dime, ¿Quién va a cantar las canciones de Yamato?, ¿tú?.- preguntó desafiante, para ella sería un sacrilegio escuchar las letras de Yamato, con las cual expresaba todos sus sentimientos, en voz de otro.

-Bueno… eh… Akira.- contestó el chico.

-¡Oh, venga!, será una broma.

Para Sora, que su archienemigo Akira cantase las canciones de Yamato era toda una provocación.

-Antes hacía los coros y ahora está muy subidito, se cree el líder y se ha empeñado en ser el vocalista en solitario.

La joven miró al suelo con amargura. Esto no debía ser así, para ella no tenía sentido la existencia de los Teen-Age Wolves sin Yamato. Le daba rabia ver como todos se olvidaban de él, sobre todo por el hecho de que ella aún no sabía de su paradero.

-Oye Sora-chan.- llamó Kijima, haciendo que la pelirroja levantase de nuevo la vista.- ¿Por qué no cantas tú?

-¿Qué?

Era la proposición más absurda de la historia.

-Sí, Ishida siempre decía que le encantaría cantar contigo en sus conciertos, decía que tenías una voz muy bonita, de hecho hasta compuso canciones para que las cantes tú.- Takashi lo decía completamente en serio e ilusionado.

-Que… ¿Yamato compuso canciones para mí?

-Sí, sería genial, poético, imagínate si Yoko se hubiese unido a los Beatles reemplazando a John, ¡habría pagado por ver eso!

Takenouchi quedó pensativa un momento y cuando fue consciente que en verdad se lo estaba pensando negó con la cabeza rápidamente, ¿ella vocalista de los "Wolves"?, es más ¿ella cantando en público?, ¡el mundo estaba loco!

-Deja de decir tonterías.- bufó dándose la vuelta.

-¡Piénsatelo!.- gritó el chico, mientras Sora se alejaba.-… pero que buena está y como me ha puesto cuando me ha empotrado.- hablaba ya consigo mismo, observando hipnotizado los movimientos de Takenouchi.

Sora caminaba abatida, confusa y muy furiosa inmersa en sus pensamientos los cuales se resumían en "insultos a Yamato, insultos al grupo de Yamato e insultos a su profesora de química por poner un examen tan difícil". Con todo esto en lo que pensar, no se dio cuenta de que un chico le seguía y le pilló completamente desprevenida la acción que realizó, agarrándola de la cintura y levantándola por los aires.

En un primer momento Sora emitió algún grito de susto, pero al ver los brazos que la rodeaban, reconoció perfectamente quien era.

-Taichi bájame.- pidió con desgana.

-¡No!, te llevo así a la cafetería.- siguió el moreno andando con su amiga por los aires.

-¡Taichi me vas a tirar!.- gritó con enfado, a la vez que le pegaba en el brazo.

-Está bien…- accedió Yagami dejándola de nuevo en el suelo.- que sosa eres.

Mientras se pasaba la mano por su uniforme, recolocándoselo de nuevo, se giró hacia su compañero. Estaba apunto de descargar su furia contra él y más por verlo tan contento. Taichi llevaba días de lo más alegre, algo extraño, ya que desde que se fue Yamato había estado bastante serio.

-¿Se puede saber porque estás tan feliz?.- preguntó la pelirroja, hacía días que tenía bastantes sospechas.

-Por nada.- dijo este, mientras la rodeaba por el hombro y empezaba a andar.

-Taichi…- pidió, quitándose el brazo y permaneciendo inmóvil.

-Está bien me has descubierto.- dijo el portador del valor, mientras estiraba los brazos y se los apoyaba en la cabeza.- es que me ha tocado la chapa de Majin Boo en los cereales, ¡era la última que me faltaba!

Sora permaneció con su mirada pétrea, ¿en serio quería hacerle creer que estaba tan feliz porque había terminado una estúpida colección de chapas de Dragon Ball?

-¿Sabes algo de Yamato?.- preguntó sin más rodeos, ante el asombro del moreno.

-Eh… ah… ¿te he dicho que me ha tocado la chapa de Majin Boo?.- intentó disimular, mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a andar.

Pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, Sora le detuvo del brazo y le hizo que se volviese.

-¿Ha vuelto verdad?.- preguntó de nuevo con seriedad.

-Eh… ah… tengo la de Kaio Shin repe, por si la quieres…- continuó el compañero de Agumon en su mundo.

-Deja de disimular, ya lo sé.- dijo de nuevo la pelirroja.

Al escuchar eso, su amigo respiró de alivio, ya no tendría que continuar poniendo más excusas.

-Bueno y ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿te lo ha dicho Piyomon?, ¿mi hermana?, o…

-¡Me lo acabas de decir tú!.- gritó la chica furiosa, comenzando a andar rápidamente, mientras Taichi se desesperaba abatido, había caído en su trampa.

-Sora, Sora…- la llamaba intentando alcanzarla.

Aunque Sora cada vez andaba a más velocidad, sin volverse, tan solo volvía la vista para pegar gritos incoherentes.

-¡No puedo creer que me hayáis hecho esto!, ¿todos lo sabíais?, ¡hasta Piyomon me ha engañado!, es increíble, ¡lo sabía!, maldito… ¡¿como no me ha dicho nada?

Tras seguirla por todos los pasillos del instituto, mientras excusaba sus gritos con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que Sora estaba dando un espectáculo bastante impactante, Taichi al fin pudo detenerla.

-Sora, venga, lo siento mucho…

-¡Déjame!.- ordenó, tratando de soltar su agarre, mientras la furia que tenía daba paso a lágrimas de tristeza.- ¡sabes lo mal que lo he pasado!, ¡todos lo sabéis! y está aquí y no me lo dices.

-Lo siento, pero es que me hizo prometer que no te lo dijese.- explicó el moreno tratando de consolarla, lo que no sabía era que esas palabras le dolieron aún más.

-¿Qué?, ¿tanto me odia?, ¿tan enfadado está conmigo?

-No es eso, no te odia ni está enfadado, todo lo contrario… es que, tiene un poco de miedo porque no sabe como le vas a recibir.

-Está aquí y no me lo ha dicho, es tan injusto.- seguía Sora hablando más para sí misma que para su amigo.- ¿y donde está?, ¿en su casa?

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso, está bien. Venga, vamos a la cafetería para que te tranquilices.- dijo el joven, tomando el brazo de su amiga. Esta, tras el titubeo inicial, accedió a ir.

Después de un rato hablando con su amigo Taichi, Sora ya estaba mucho más calmada y relajada. Al menos, a pesar de la decepción que sentía, todo había pasado y Yamato había vuelto a Odaiba, ya no se tendría que preocupar más por eso. Pero el rubio aún no se había comunicado con ella y esta lo tenía completamente claro, si él no la llamaba, no iba a ser ella la que le llamase.

-… porque si cree que voy a ir detrás suya lloriqueándole va listo, ya no soy esa niña que temblaba en la puerta de su camerino, me debe una disculpa, un montón de disculpas…- hablaba Sora, mientras Taichi asentía con la cabeza, mientras pensaba "como para llevarle la contraria, da miedo".

-Estoy de acuerdo, dale tiempo, estoy seguro de que te llamará.- dijo el moreno, por decir algo.

-Supongo, ¡un momento!, ¿por eso no viene al instituto?, ¿para no verme?.- preguntó indignada.

-Eh… parece que sí.

-¡Es imbécil!, no tiene otro calificativo.- bufó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-Estoy de acuerdo también en eso.- dijo el moreno.- pero está dando clases, yo le paso material y Jyou le ayuda.

-Definitivamente sois todos imbéciles.- se reiteró negando con la cabeza.

Esta situación era bastante surrealista, aunque también es verdad, que Sora tampoco estaba segura de encontrarse con Yamato, al igual que él temía su posible reacción. Y pensando en cosas surrealistas y Yamato, a Sora le vino a la cabeza la conversación que tuvo antes con Takashi y se la expuso al moreno.

-¿Quieres escuchar algo más idiota y absurdo?

-¡Es un truño genial!, os lo envíe a todos, sino te gusta bórralo y no lo mires.- explicó el futbolista con enfado, ya que varios de sus amigos ya le habían hecho saber su descontento por mandarles vía mail una foto de la caca gigante de Tortomon.

-¿Qué?, no es eso, tranquilo tengo tus mails en spam, nunca los miro.- dijo Takenouchi con naturalidad.

-Ah, vaya.- Taichi estaba decepcionado, para él sus mails eran obras de arte.- entonces, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Oh, sí…- rió con incredulidad.-… es Takashi, el batería del grupo de Yamato, no va y me dice que… que… ¡que quiere que yo cante en su grupo!, por lo visto quieren reunirse para la fiesta de Navidad y como Yamato no les ha dado señales de vida, quieren que cante yo… completamente surrealista.

Aunque Taichi ya no le escuchaba, su mente estaba maquinando una gran idea que le había dado Sora. Esta percibió que la mente de su amigo estaba muy lejos de esa cafetería y se empezó a preocupar y más aún cuando salió de su trance.

-¡Creo que deberías hacerlo!.- exclamó con ilusión.

-¿Qué?, esto Taichi no has entendido, ahora deberías reírte conmigo de la proposición tan absurda, porque es absurda.- repitió la chica, empezando a preocuparse por los gestos que hacía Yagami.

-No escúchame tú, es perfecto, los "Wolves" quieren tocar en la fiesta, Yamato no quiere tocar en los "Wolves", ¿Quién mejor que tú para sustituirle?

-Espera, me estás empezando a asustar, ¿lo dices en serio?.- preguntó la pelirroja mirando a su amigo con cara de terror.

-¡Sií, además te sabes todas las canciones.

-¿Qué?, no me sé ninguna canción.- se excusó la chica ya claramente incomoda.

-¿Eras la novia del líder y no te sabes las canciones?.- preguntó extrañado.

-¡Tú lo has dicho!, era la novia del líder, no una de esas "grupis" idiotas, no me sé las canciones enteras, bueno solo una.- dijo esto último con cierta nostalgia, que Taichi percibió y le hizo sonreír aún más.-… pero, esto es ridículo no voy a hacerlo.

Con esto, Sora se levantó. No quería seguir con esta conversación. Pero su amigo no tardó en levantarse y seguirla de nuevo.

-¡Sora!, imagínate la cara de Yamato al verte cantar sus canciones, sería alucinante.

-Taichi en serio, cambia de cereales. ¡hoy estáis todos locos!

-¡No lo pienses, hazlo!.- le gritó, viéndola alejarse.

Segundos después, tomó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo e hizo una llamada.

-Takeru, soy yo, ¡no, no soy tu abuelo!, ¡ni tu entrenador!, soy Taichi, ¿Cómo que, "que Taichi"?, Taichi, el que te va a matar si algún día intentas algo más que amistad con mi hermana… sí, ese Taichi, bien, escucha atentamente, dos palabras… Operación: _Tobira._

...

A la tarde siguiente había una reunión muy importante en el antiguo local de ensayo de los Teen-Age Wolves, ¡las pruebas para encontrar al nuevo componente del grupo!

Ya habían dado comienzo y los chicos estaban cada vez más desesperados. Tras varios sujetos que no sabían ni llevar el ritmo dando palmas, por fin parece que habían encontrado un gran bajista. El joven en cuestión tocaba tan bien el bajo que parecía la reencarnación del mismísimo Cliff Burton y claro está que dejó sin palabras a los tres chicos, que al terminar la actuación debían deliberar.

-Muy bien… eh, espera un segundo.- dijo Akira, mientras se volvía a sus amigos. Estos hicieron corro como si estuviesen preparando la táctica de un partido de futbol.

-Es genial, ya tenemos ganador.- habló Yutaka con felicidad.

-Sí, pero es demasiado bueno.- decía Akira con preocupación.- a su lado pareceremos unos principiantes.

-Somos principiantes, el que más sabía sobre música era Yamato, nosotros solo sabemos de grupos de rock y de vestirnos de forma "cool".- añadió Takashi mirando a Akira.

-¿Lo dices porque me ponga raya de ojos y me pinte las uñas de negro?, ¡todos los rockeros lo hacen! y yo sé tocar muy bien, ya me sé tres acordes.- se defendió empezando a enfadarse.

-Pues ya es hora de que te aprendas alguno más, si queremos ser un grupo histórico debemos aprender a tocar de una vez.- contestó Kijima también empezando a alterarse.

-¡Oh, perdona!… don "toco dos palos y ya me creo muy bueno", la guitarra es mucho más difícil que la batería.

-¿Qué dices?, la batería es la que lleva el ritmo, sin batería no hay canción y sin canción no hay grupo…

Y mientras Akira y Takashi compartían opiniones alzando cada vez más la voz, fue Yutaka el que trató de poner un poco de sentido común.

-Chicos, chicos, ya discutimos luego eso… pero…- dijo señalando al joven que seguía con su bajo en la mano.

-¡Vale!.- gritó Shibata volviéndose al joven.- fuera, no eres lo que buscamos.

-Pensaba que buscabais un bajista.- dijo el joven con inocencia.

-Sí, pero un bajista que toque mal para que no nos hunda a los demás en la miseria, ¡largo!.- gritó Akira con desprecio.

-Mierda Aki-kun, por una vez que íbamos a tener un músico de verdad en el grupo.- bufó el teclista volviendo a su asiento.

Abatidos y desganados porque esta prueba estaba resultando un verdadero fracaso, los tres chicos volvieron a tomar asiento tras la mesa, donde estaban haciendo de jurado.

-Si al menos Sora-chan accediese a cantar en Navidad.- dijo Takashi como quien no quiere la cosa, pero Akira le escuchó y la furia le llegó al cuerpo.

-¡No necesitamos vocalista!, ¡yo soy el vocalista!

Sus dos amigos le miraron con resignación, preferían a un gorrín en el matadero antes que a su amigo de vocalista en solitario.

-… además una chica, ¡esto es un grupo de chicos!.- seguía Shibata a lo suyo.-… y encima no cualquier chica, ¡Yoko! es un insulto.

-Lo dices porque no te aguanta y no tendrías oportunidad de enrollarte con ella.- comentó Takashi cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y crees que tú si?

-Eh yo… ah… estamos, acercando posturas.- balbuceó el batería claramente nervioso.

-Ey venga.- cortó de nuevo Katsugano con desgana.- aún tenemos a más gente para hacer la prueba.

-Vale, ¡siguiente!.- gritó el guitarrista.

Cuando entró el siguiente aspirante, los tres jóvenes tuvieron que echarse un poco hacia adelante para poder contemplarlo, debido a que la mesa lo tapaba casi entero.

-¿Quién este tío?.- susurró Akira, tapándose la mano con la boca.

-No sé, pero se parece a Milhouse.- contestó Takashi aguantándose la risa.

En efecto, el joven que quería hacer la prueba no era otro que nuestro conocido "Milhouse". Sin más preámbulos, repartió lo que parecía una especie de curriculum a cada miembro del jurado, ante la atónita mirada de estos, para después desfundar un tradicional _koto_ y colocarlo en el suelo. Cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, el joven empezó a rasguear las cuerdas y a dejar que la música invadiese el local.

-Oh….- decía Akira tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.- me recuerda a mi abuela, ella también tocaba el _koto_ cuando era pequeño.

Tras terminar la actuación, los tres chicos no pudieron evitar ponerse en pie y aplaudir como locos, mientras "Milhouse" saludaba con una reverencia.

-Ha sido precioso, tienes un gran talento pero lo siento no es lo que buscamos, no sigues con nosotros.- dijo Takashi, que parece ser que ya se había aprendido de memoria el discurso de rechazo de "Factor X".

-Pero… eh… yo, ¡leer mi curriculum!, puedo hacer otras cosas, como bailar, ¡gané el concurso anual de baile de primavera de Odaiba patrocinado por Mariscos Takayama!

Y antes de que el chico empezase a mostrar sus habilidades de bailarín, fue Akira el que le despachó.

-Sí bueno, ya te llamaremos, ¡sayonara!.- gritó mientras hacía una bola de papel con su curriculum y lo tiraba para atrás y entonces es cuando "Milhouse" supo que debía irse.

-¡Esto es un desastre!, nunca vamos a encontrar a nadie, deberíamos darnos por vencidos, no tocaremos en la fiesta de Navidad.- maldijo Yutaka, a la vez que dejaba caer la cabeza sobre la mesa con abatimiento.

-Si volviese Yamato.- murmuró Takashi con nostalgia.

-¡No me hables de ese traidor!.- gritó Akira.- ¡no quiero volver a verlo nunca!

-Entonces, ¿no puedo hacer la prueba?

Al escuchar su voz los tres chicos levantaron la cabeza y no se creyeron lo que vieron, ante ellos estaba Yamato Ishida con su reluciente bajo en la mano y una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Ishida!.- gritaron Yutaka y Takashi con euforia.

Iban a levantarse para ir a su encuentro pero Akira les hizo una señal con la mano para que se detuviesen.

-Hola Yamato, ¿nos disculpas un segundo?.- dijo con cierta indeferencia y los tres chicos volvieron a hacer corro para deliberar.

-¡Estamos salvados!, los Ten-Age Wolves vuelven.- habló Katsugano compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con Takashi. Pero Shibata no las tenía todas consigo.

-Un momento, ¿en serio queréis que vuelva Ishida?, ¿para que?, ¿para que nos vuelva a dejar tirados en cualquier momento?, ¡Yamato no es de fiar!.- gritaba Akira, ante la desaprobatoria mirada de sus compañeros y la tristeza del aludido, que obviamente estaba escuchando toda la conversación.

-Chicos.- trató de llamar.

-Estamos deliberando, ¿te importa?.- cortó Akira con desprecio.

-Entonces abrimos con "Walk on the Edge", ¿de acuerdo?.- hablaba Kijima, que ya estaba preparando el orden de la canciones con Yutaka.

-¿Qué hacéis?, ¡aún no hemos votado!, Yamato no es de los nuestros.- gritó de nuevo Akira con enfado.

-Oye Aki-kun, Yamato es el John Lennon de los Wolves y si quiere volver estamos encantados de que vuelva.- expuso Takashi con firmeza.

-Sí, somos dos contra uno, Yamato vuelve.- confirmó su compañero.

Las deliberaciones para nada secretas, puesto que hablaban a limpio grito, desaparecieron cuando empezaron a escuchar el rasgueo del bajo de Yamato. Los tres chicos se giraron hacia el rubio, cuando este vio que le hacían caso dejó de tocar.

-Chicos, siento mucho haberos abandonado, sé que no tengo derecho a volver pero… me gustaba mucho tocar con vosotros, yo os considero mis amigos y sé que podría buscarme otro grupo pero, no sería lo mismo. Si me dais otra oportunidad prometo que no os fallaré.- terminó el rubio con síntomas de emoción.

Y otros que estaban emocionados eran sus amigos.

-¿Podemos abrazarte ya?.- preguntó el batería acercándose a él.

En un segundo, Yutaka y el propio Takashi estaban haciendo un abrazo de grupo con el reaparecido Yamato.

-Eh, venga, yo también quiero, que a mí también me caes bien.- expresó Akira uniéndose al grupo.- además los grandes rockeros tienen que ser seres atormentados, como tú.

-Gracias Akira.- dijo Ishida con una sonrisa, mientras se separaban del abrazo.- por cierto, ¿llevas pintada la raya de los ojos?.- preguntó observando a su amigo con desconcierto.

-¡Soy un rockero!, ¡los rockeros robamos el maquillaje a nuestras hermanas!.- se excusó el joven, volviendo el rostro y es que lo de la raya del ojo aún, pero igual se había excedido con la sombra de ojos y el colorete.- por cierto.- se dirigió de nuevo a Yamato con firmeza.- vuelves, pero tienes que saber que ha habido algunos cambios.

-Ajá.- asintió Yamato expectante mientras sus amigos rodaban los ojos pensando en haber que parida se le habría ocurrido ahora a Akira.

-Para empezar, tu eres bajista pero ahora el vocalista en solitario soy yo.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!.- dijeron batería y teclista al unísono.

-Pero… eh… bueno está bien.- accedió el chico con cierta rabia.- pero el líder si que soy yo y quiero un solo de guitarra en cada canción.

-Supongo que, podemos arreglarlo.- asintió el rubio complaciente.

-¡Sí! Y otra cosa importante, el nuevo nombre del grupo.

-¿Nuevo nombre del grupo?.- preguntó Katsugano intrigado.

-Sí, es una nueva era para los "Wolves", así que he decidido que nos cambiemos el nombre por "New Teen-Age Wolves Hide-Hero".- anunció con convencimiento.

Yamato contuvo una carcajada y bajando la vista hacia el suelo donde tenía apoyado su amado bajo, volvió a asentir.

-Supongo que también podemos arreglarlo.

Y así fue como los Teen-Age Wolves volvieron a reunirse y a comenzar el camino de esta nueva etapa.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Takenouchi, Sora pasaba la tarde como siempre hacía desde que se enteró de que Ishida había vuelto, observando su teléfono. Lo miraba cada dos segundos y se enfurecía por comprobar que no se molestaba en llamarla. A veces ella marcaba su número, pero nunca le llamaba, no quería ser esa persona débil que iba arrastrándose a él, quería hacerse la dura. Aunque cierto es que deseaba demasiado hablar con él, algunas veces se quedaba medio espiando en los alrededores de su casa, pero nunca lo había conseguido ver. Parece como si estuviese completamente escondido, de hecho sabía que había vuelto porque se lo confirmaron sus amigos, porque ella no había tenido ninguna noticia de él.

Harta de resoplar y de pasearse por su habitación con las manos en las cadera murmurando insultos al conocido rubio, decidió en uno de sus arránquese de valor que era hora de hacerlo, tenía derecho a una explicación. Tomó el teléfono en sus manos, estaba marcando el número, pero se detuvo cuando su vista se topó con un papel que sobresalía del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Aún con el teléfono en la mano, tomó el papel y sonrió al ver lo que era, el anuncio de los Teen-Age Wolves buscando nuevo componente. ¿Lo habrían encontrado? Se preguntó pensativa, luego recordó la absurda proposición de Takashi, ella cantante del grupo de Yamato, era tan inverosímil, pero no podía evitar preocuparse sobre quien sería el sustituto de Yamato. Es decir, quien cantaría sus canciones. A Sora no le hacía ninguna gracia escuchar las canciones de Ishida en voz de otro, porque ella era de las pocas que conocía el significado de esas canciones, sabía que esa era la forma que tenía el rubio de expresarse.

Entonces, si era así, tal vez no era una idea tan descabellada que ella cantase sus canciones. Alguien las iba a acabar cantando, sea Akira o cualquier otro, ¿Por qué entonces no ella?, además Taichi tenía razón en una cosa, Yamato alucinaría si la viese de nueva vocalista de su amado grupo. No se lo pensó más, sino estaba segura de que de nuevo se echaría atrás.

En el local de ensayo de los Teen-Age Wolves, los chicos llevaban rato saltando en corro en una improvisada fiesta por la vuelta de Yamato. No hace falta decir, que al ver fiesta tan ridícula Yamato recordó que tenía un millón de cosas que hacer y abandonó el local. No sin antes prometer que al día siguiente estaría de lo más puntual en el ensaño, y es que iban a contrarreloj, tenían que preparar su esperado concierto de reaparición en poco más de 15 días que era el tiempo que tenían para la fiesta del instituto y teniendo en cuenta que llevaban mas de dos meses sin ensayar, no era demasiado tiempo.

Takashi abandonó el corro de la felicidad cuando sonó su teléfono.

-Moshi, moshi?… hi… oh, hi Sora-chan.- casi cayó desmayado al escucharla, era la primera vez que su amor platónico le llamaba.- sí… claro que no molestas, tú nunca molestas… sí… ajá… sí, por supuesto que seguimos interesados, ¿de verdad?, es genial… gracias… no te arrepentirás… vale… sí, matta ne!

-¿Quién era?.- preguntó Akira extrañado, ya que su compañero parecía que estaba inmerso en los mundos de la felicidad eterna.

-Sora… era… Sora… no te lo vas a creer, ¡va a cantar con nosotros en el concierto de Navidad!.- anunció con un grito de efusividad, lastima que sus compañeros no compartiesen la misma emoción.

Acercándose hacia él, Yutaka le dio un merecido capón.

-¿Pero eres tonto?, ¿para que le dices que sí?, ¡ya tenemos a Yamato!

-Au… .- se quejaba el chico.-… lo siento pero, no puedo decirle que no a nada de lo que me pida Sora-chan

-Bueno pues dame el teléfono ahora la llamo yo.- pidió Yutaka molesto.- menudas ideas más absurdas, ¿verdad Akira?

Pero esta vez Katsugano no encontró el apoyo de su amigo, este se encontraba estático, teniendo una gran visión.

-¡Deja el teléfono!.- gritó arrebatándoselo y tirándolo contra la batería, ante el desconcierto del teclista y el enfado de Takashi claro, puesto que era su teléfono y su batería.- es perfecto.- habló como si lo estuviese visualizando en el techo.

-¿Qué le pasa?.- preguntó por lo bajini Yutaka a Takashi.

-Creo que la sombra de ojos le ha llegado al cerebro.- respondió Kijima con enfado, mientras trataba de recomponer su móvil.

-¡Callaos!.- anunció subiéndose a la mesa con determinación.- ¡un dueto!

Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos extrañados.

-Sí, imaginaos, la gran reaparición de John con los Beatles, pero no reaparece solo sino ¡con Yoko!… dime quien no pagaría por ver eso.- explicaba gesticulando de una manera exagerada.

-¡Yo pagaría por ver eso!.- gritó Takashi contagiándose de la emoción.

-¡Por supuesto!, se apagan las luces, el público empieza a impacientarse, corean nuestro nombre, las fans nos piden hijos y la gran incógnita, New Teen-Age Wolves Hide-Hero reaparece pero… ¿Quién es el nuevo vocalista?, nadie lo sabe, todos están expectantes y entonces, suena una voz de sirena, la gente se sorprende, ¿una chica en los "Wolves"?, murmuran cosas, pero se dejan arrastrar pos su dulce voz y sin que ella lo sepa, ¡reaparece Ishida! Y juntos crean el momento que el instituto de Odaiba recordará para toda la vida y a su lado estoy yo el gran Akira Shibata, diciéndoles "todo me lo debéis a mí".

Tras terminar su exposición, sus dos amigos que poco a poco se habían ido dejando sumergir por la fantasía de Akira, rompieron en escandalosos aplausos. Algo así, sería una reaparición digna de recordar y que se comentaría durante generaciones y generaciones. Los "Wolves" pasarían a la historia del instituto de Odaiba.

-Entonces, ¿van a hacer un dueto sin que ellos lo sepan?.- preguntó Yutaka un tanto desconcertado pero a la vez tan ilusionado como sus amigos.

-¡Exacto!.- afirmó Akira bajando de la mesa de un salto.

De esa forma sí que empezó la nueva etapa para los Teen-Age Wolves, llena de ensayos clandestinos y cansancio para los tres chicos ya que primero ensayaban con Sora y luego con Yamato y al final terminaban muertos. Pero aún existía un problema ¡la canción!, los chicos no se ponían de acuerdo en que canción podrían cantar sus dos vocalistas. Pero lo que no sabían era que ese problema estaba apunto de solucionarse.

...

Esa tarde, el ensayo de Sora se estaba alargando demasiado, y es que por muy increíble que parezca y mucha vergüenza que le diese al principio, la pelirroja ya le estaba empezando a coger gusto a esto de cantar y ensayar con el grupo de su ex-novio.

-_"Yoku niteru hibi da toshitemo, Hontou wa tatta ichidokiri no everyday…."_.- terminaba la pelirroja con entusiasmo.

-¡Muy bien Takenouchi!.- gritó Akira, quitándose la guitarra, mientras se miraba el reloj con nerviosismo.- continuamos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Venga, vamos a ensayarlo una vez más, tengo tiempo.- dijo Sora con alegría, sin apartarse del pie de micro.

Akira hizo una seña a sus amigos, era imposible que la cantasen otra vez, Yamato estaba a punto de llegar y si se encontraban, se arruinaría el plan del reencuentro en el escenario "John-Yoko".

-Sora-chan.- empezó Takashi saliendo de la batería.- es que, estamos cansados, continuamos mañana, ¿vale?

-Está bien.- accedió la muchacha con cierta desgana.- sois unos flojos, además con Yamato ensayabais mucho más, a mí me discrimináis.- dijo medio haciendo pucheros.

-Es que Ishida es más torpe, necesita más ensayo.- excusó Akira con una sonrisa. Sora le miró con cierto escepticismo, de todos era sabido que el único que sabía de música en el grupo era su Yamato.

-Bueno está bien, pero pasarme alguna otra canción para que ensaye en casa, venga ¿Yamato escribió más canciones para mí?.- preguntó con un ápice de ilusión.

Yutaka abandonó también su teclado y se dirigió hacia un pequeño librito.

-A ver…- decía mientras pasaba las páginas.-… pues está "Shiny Days" que ya te la sabes perfecta y…

-¿De donde has sacado eso?.- interrumpió con excesiva seriedad.

Sora había reconocido ese libro, como para no, fue la libreta que le regaló a Yamato por su cumpleaños para que escribiese sus canciones. Yutaka la miró sin entender lo que pasaba y sus compañeros empezaron a tragar saliva. Yamato se había dejado el libro de sus canciones en su último ensayo, pero claro no podían decirle eso a Sora o sabría que también ensayaban con el rubio.

-¿Quieres responderme?.- inquirió de nuevo la pelirroja empezando a enfadarse.

-Eh… ah…- el pobre Yutaka estaba en un gran lío.

-¡Nos lo dio Yamato cuando se fue!, para que ensayásemos sus canciones.- saltó al rescate Akira.

Como era de esperar esa explicación no le hizo ninguna gracia a Takenouchi. ¿Ese era el aprecio que Yamato tenía a su regalo?, ¿se lo daba a sus amigos? Tratando de controlar su enfado, se acercó a Yutaka y sin más dilación le arrebató el libro.

-¡Dame eso!, es mío.- dijo con contundencia.

Los chicos sabían que ahora se meterían en un lío con Yamato por perder su libro, pero nadie se atrevía a quitárselo a Sora.

-Me voy.- anunció con seriedad, empezando a recoger sus cosas.

-Eh… ah… ¡acuérdate de que mañana hay ensayo!.- gritó el batería. La contestación de Sora fue un aspaviento con la mano, encontrar el regalo que le hizo a Yamato el día de sus cumpleaños le había hecho recordar demasiadas cosas que pasaron ese día y posteriores, que le entristecían enormemente.

Una vez que Sora se hubiese ido y que tanto Akira como Takashi caponearan a Yutaka por sacar el libro de Yamato delante de Sora y meterles en este lío, de nuevo tuvieron otra visita que les sorprendió considerablemente.

-Sora se ha ido, ¿verdad?.- preguntó un moreno de pelo alborotado asomándose por la puerta.

Los chicos asintieron un tanto alucinados y entonces entraron dicho moreno, Takeru Takaishi y Koushiro Izumi.

-Ey, el hermanito de Yama-kun.- saludó Yutaka revolviendo el pelo al chico.- cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Hola, yo también me alegro de veros.- correspondió con su encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?.- preguntó Akira cruzándose de brazos, no era normal que recibiesen tantas visitas.

Koushiro, que era el que más relación tenía con los chicos, puesto que les solía ayudar con el sonido para camuflar sus desafines, tomó las riendas.

-Chicos, veréis eh… cuéntaselo tú Taichi, tienes más facilidad de comunicación.

El moreno, tras echar una mirada de preocupación a su pelirrojo amigo y preguntarse si de nuevo le había piropeado, cogió esta vez las riendas de la situación.

-Veréis necesitamos vuestra ayuda.- empezó con autoridad.- queremos reunir a Sora y Yamato.

-Ajá.- asintió Akira expectante.

-Y como ahora Sora es la vocalista queremos que cante una canción muy especial, dedicada a Yamato, entonces volverán y todo será como antes.- terminó el moreno esperando aplausos por su elaborado plan.

-¿Ese es tu gran plan?.- preguntó Akira con cierto desprecio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- respondió Yagami molesto.

-Que llegáis tarde.- siguió Takashi.- por si no lo sabíais Yamato ha vuelto y es el vocalista.

-¿Qué?.- se extrañó Koushiro al escuchar eso.-… pero pensaba que, si Sora acaba de salir y… ¿no es Sora la vocalista?

-No toques…- decía Akira molesto, quitando las manos de Taichi que trataba todo el rato de tocar su guitarra, volviendo de nuevo a la conversación.- Sora es la vocalista y Yamato también ninguno de los dos lo saben pero van a hacer un espectacular dueto en la fiesta de Navidad… ¡que no toques coño!

Taichi apartó la mano, mirando a Shibata como un niño pequeño al que no paran de regañar, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía el deseo frustrado de tocar la guitarra. Takeru llevaba rato pensativo, la verdad que esa idea eran aún mejor que la que había labrado junto con Taichi, ¡un dueto!

-Chicos, esa idea es genial, pero, ¿tenéis canción?

-Ese es el problema.- comentó Yutaka abatido.- queríamos una canción inédita, con Sora ensayamos canciones que Yamato compuso para que las cantase ella, son inéditas, pero claro si le decimos a Yamato que cante esa canción empezaría a sospechar.

-Pues ahí entramos nosotros.- anunció Taichi con una gran sonrisa triunfal.- Takeru por favor.

El pequeño rubio comenzó a repartir partituras a cada miembro del grupo, estos las cogieron extrañados.

-¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó Takashi mirando la hoja, no reconocía esa canción.

-Le he robado las partituras a mi hermano, se llama _Tobira_, la compuso mi hermano como regalo a Sora en su primer mes juntos.

-Parece buena, ¿como es que nunca la hemos tocado?.- preguntó Akira, ya colgándose la guitarra para empezar a ensayar.

-Porque era un regalo exclusivo para Sora.- explicó Yagami.- pero ya es hora de que salga a la luz.

-¿Os la podréis aprender de aquí al concierto?.- preguntó Koushiro.

-¡Claro que sí!, ¡somos rockeros!.- dijo Shibata con cierta molestia por poner en duda sus habilidades musicales.

-De acuerdo chicos… ¡ah! y muy importante, no podéis ensayarla ni con Sora, ni con Yamato, ellos no deben saber que van a cantar esa.- explicó Takaishi.

-Pero…- comenzó Yutaka que estaba a su lado.

-Tranquilo, los dos se la saben.- interrumpió el rubio, a la vez que intentaba tocar algo que sonase bien con el teclado.

...

Ahora ya estaba claro, no existían más cabos sueltos, la "Operación: _Tobira-John & Yoko_" estaba en marcha. Yamato ni se imaginaba la sorpresa que se llevaría al ver a Sora cantar con su grupo. Aunque una de esas tardes también se llevo una gran sorpresa porque al fin, tras casi un mes, la vio.

Hacía un frío congelante, después de su ensayo, Yamato volvía a casa lo más rápido posible, no veía el momento para tirarse al lado de la estufa con un té hirviendo. De normal solía volver a casa dando rodeos por caminos poco comunes, precisamente para evitar encontrarse con alguien al que aún no estuviese preparado para ver. Pero ese día hacia demasiado frío y decidió arriesgarse, tomó el camino por el que pasaba muy cerca de la floristería de la madre de Sora, confiaba en que esa tarde la susodicha no estuviese por los alrededores.

Se equivocó, al girar la calle, la vio en la puerta de la tienda, hablando amablemente con una señora, supuso que sería alguna clienta, puesto que Sora le entregaba un bonito arregló floral y parecía que le daba indicaciones para que no se congelase con este frío. Al verla, Yamato retrocedió en el acto, se quedó estático, el corazón le había dado un vuelco. Había estado un mes entero pensando que sentiría cuando la viese y por fin lo había descubierto. Era una inexplicable mezcla de sentimientos; miedo por pensar en el daño que le habría causado, alegría porque para él era inevitable, en cuanto veía a Sora se le dibujaba automáticamente la sonrisa en el rostro, pero sobre todo ilusión, tenía ganas de reencontrase con ella, abrazarla, besarla y decirle que esta vez todo iría bien.

Con cautela, se asomó de nuevo a la esquina de la calle, pero ya no estaba. Supuso que se habría metido en la tienda, hacía demasiado frío como para permanecer en la calle por mucho tiempo. Bajó la cabeza con tristeza, solo un segundo más, hubiese deseado verla solo un segundo más y ya sería feliz. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¿Hasta cuando voy a estar evitándola?", se preguntaba abatido, estaba harto de esta situación. Alzó de nuevo la vista con determinación, ya estaba decidido, Sora tenía derecho a saber que había vuelto.

Caminó con paso firme y justo antes de llegar a la puerta paró. Cerró los puños, respiró fuertemente un par de veces, dio un par de pasos y se giró para verla. Estaba tan nervioso que le temblaban las manos, en este momento había desaparecido el frío de su cuerpo, ni lo notaba, su corazón latía tan fuertemente que parecía que le iba a estallar de un momento a otro. A través del cristal la observó, en un principio respiró de alivio al ver que ella no le había visto y de nuevo la sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro en el acto. "Estaba tan Sora", pensaba Yamato divertido. Ella estaba sentada dentro del mostrador, al lado de la estufa, tenía un papel en la mano y no paraba de mover los labios. El rubio se asomó un poco más para ver con quien hablaba y se extrañó al ver que se encontraba sola. No se dio ni cuenta pero sus manos ya no le temblaban, verla así tan natural, tan encantadora como siempre había sido suficiente para tranquilizarle.

Tras reír para sus adentros, se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino, aún no era el momento para verla, debía ser algo más especial, ella se merecía algo más especial.

En el interior de la tienda, Sora ensayaba sus canciones con alegría, pero de repente tuvo un presentimiento, se sintió observada. Paró de cantar en el momento y giró la cabeza hacia el pequeño escaparate, no había nadie. Volvió la vista hacia la hoja con preocupación, juraría que había percibido la sombra de alguien en el cristal. Con decisión salió del mostrador, abrió la puerta y se asomó al exterior. Transeúntes paseaban con normalidad, la mayoría a paso rápido y encogidos pues las temperaturas eran bajísimas. A Sora le dio un escalofrío y se abrigó un poco con los brazos mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que le resultase familiar. Nada, no logró reconocer nada, pensó que habría sido una mala jugada de su imaginación, pero antes de entrar de nuevo en la tienda echó un pequeño vistazo al cristal. Estaba claro que ahí había estado alguien hace poco, pues aún quedaban restos de vaho, pero al acercarse un poco más vio algo que le sorprendió y también le asustó un poquito, su nombre estaba escrito en ese vaho, quien había estado observándola la conocía. Levantó nuevamente la cabeza para ver si lo encontraba, no había ni rastro. Tristemente volvió a dentro de la tienda mientras susurraba el nombre de la persona a la que le atribuía esa vaho, a su Yamato. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cobarde?.

Y así, poco a poco, el mes de Diciembre se fue consumiendo sin contratiempos.

Quedaban ya tres días para Nochebuena o lo que es lo mismo, dos días para el gran concierto en el instituto de Odaiba y la gran reaparición de Yamato. El rubio ya estaba haciendo miles de planes para Nochebuena, como era de esperar se debía buscar la vida o sino se quedaría solo en casa puesto que su padre trabajaría toda la noche y además con la relación tan fría que tenían últimamente tampoco habría resultado una gran compañía. Por un lado los Yagami habían decidido hacer este año una gran fiesta de Nochebuena en su casa, más bien era Taichi el que lo había decidido, su hermana nunca le decía que no a nada y sus padres estaban encantados así podrían irse de cena romántica. La idea de la fiesta estaba bien, Yamato tenía pensado ir, pero si su plan salía bien acabaría la noche con una velada romántica con Sora, eso era lo tenía decidido, en Nochebuena le pediría que fuese su novia de nuevo, que mejor fecha que esa.

Estaba en su casa, atando los muchos cabos sueltos que aún quedaban, mientras Jyou trataba un imposible: que se concentrase.

-Entonces el enlace covalente es entre no metal y no metal así como el carbono se enlaza con un átomo de… ¿me estás escuchando?.- despegó la vista de los libros al ver que su alumno deambulaba de un lado a otro venga hablar por teléfono.

-¡Es increíble!.- bufó colgando el teléfono.

-Y que lo digas la química es increíble, venga toma asiento.- llamó Kido ante la atónita mirada de Ishida.

-¿Qué?, hablo de los restaurantes.- dijo con naturalidad, Jyou resopló y le miró con desaprobación, ¡esta no era manera de estudiar!.- ¿te puedes creer que no hay sitio para Nochebuena en ninguno?, al final me va a pasar como en San Valentín terminaré llevándola a una pizzería cutre.

Se sentó abatido llevándose las manos a la cara y echando la cabeza para atrás, ¿por que demonios tenía la costumbre de dejar todo para última hora? Menos mal que Jyou se compadeció un poco de él.

-Toma llama aquí.- le dijo escribiendo un número y una dirección en un papel.- diles que vas de mi parte.

El rubio lo cogió sin demasiado convencimiento y alzando las cejas asombrado preguntó:

-¿Tienes enchufe en este restaurante?, pero si es de los más lujosos de Odaiba.

-Bueno, cuando voy con alguna chica, me gusta impresionarlas.- explicó el peliazul sonrojándose un poco.

Al escuchar eso, Yamato se atragantó con el zumo que bebía.

-¿Chicas?.- logró articular.

-Sí chicas, yo también suelo tener citas de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?.- contestó un tanto ofendido.

Yamato contuvo una risa, no quería ofenderlo más, solo que no se imaginaba a Jyou ligando con chicas.

-Perdona y muchas gracias pero no puedo ir ahí, es demasiado caro.- se excuso con tristeza, no es que estuviese demasiado boyante de dinero, se lo había gastado casi todo en su huida del hogar y lo poco que conservaba quería usarlo para comprarle un regalo a Sora.

-No te preocupes por eso, te dejo el dinero.- dijo Jyou con una sonrisa.

Ishida se incomodó, no le gustaba ir debiendo favores a la gente, pero tampoco estaba en posición de rechazarlo, deseaba que esa cena fuese perfecta y que Sora se sintiese realmente especial.

-Gracias…- musitó bajando la vista para que su amigo no viese que se había emocionado.

-De nada, sois mis amigos, quiero que estéis bien.- explicó, Yamato le correspondió con una sonrisa.-… por cierto, se que has preparado todo pero, ¿has pensado que vas a hacer si te dice que no?

Esa pregunta le pilló por sorpresa a Yamato. En su cabeza no cabía el no, Sora le amaba, por lo menos la ultima vez que habló con ella le amaba. Cierto era que sus últimos encuentros clandestinos en un barco no eran ejemplo de nada, pero confiaba en que sus sentimientos siguiesen siendo los mismos, esa era su gran esperanza.

...

Sin apenas darse cuenta el día 23 de diciembre por fin llegó. Hacía casi más frío que el año pasado, pero eso no quitaba que al igual que hace un año, la banda con más éxito de la ciudad preparase su gran concierto para el festival de Navidad del instituto.

Si se buscase en el diccionario la palabra nervios debían aparecer las fotos de nuestros dos protagonistas, Sora y Yamato.

La primera aún no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo ahí, estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque, iba a cantar en público y no solo eso, iba a cantar las canciones de Yamato en víspera de Nochebuena y lo peor de todo era que de Yamato aún no había noticias ¿iría a verla?

Se encontraban por los pasillos del instituto, escoltada en todo momento por su amiga Naoko, que le proporcionaba bolsas para que respirase en sus ataques de ansiedad, Miyako que estaba grabando todo con la cámara de video, y es que ver cantar juntos a Sora y Yamato era algo que nadie quería perderse y por Taichi de forma esporádica, que le daba ánimos y no paraba de hablar por el móvil con alguna persona misteriosa.

-¿Alguna declaración antes de saltar al estrellato?.- preguntaba Miyako con el objetivo de la cámara fijo en Sora.

-Me hago pis.- fue lo único que dijo esta, aguantándose las náuseas de los nervios.

-¡Una amiga estrella del rock!, ¡es genial!.- decía Naoko, mientras le colocaba a la pelirroja una chapa con su cara, realizadas por cortesía de Yukino Akizuki la fan número uno de Sora.

-Vamos al baño, al baño, B-A-Ñ-O ¿lo habéis oído?.- hablaba Taichi por el móvil.

En otra parte del instituto, Yamato estaba acompañado de los de su banda y de Koushiro, que al igual que Taichi no se despegaba de su móvil.

-De acuerdo, entonces nosotros no iremos al baño.- dijo el pelirrojo, era el responsable de hacer que Sora y Yamato no se viesen antes del concierto.

-Yo quiero ir al baño.- pidió Yamato con nerviosismo.

-¡Cállate!.- le dijo Akira.- ya tenemos que ir al escenario.

-Mientras yo voy a buscar a So… ooooooo.- metió la pata Takashi, Yamato le miraba estupefacto, todos deseaban matarlo, pero el joven es un hombre de recursos y lo arregló empezando a cantar.-… _ooooorezore aruiteku michi no tochuu de oretachi deatta…._

-Sí Takashi, deja lo de cantar a Yama-kun, ¿de acuerdo?.- dijo Yutaka empujándole con una sonrisa que camuflaba lo que iba murmurando.- lárgate ya que al final la vas a cagar.

Mientras sus amigos estaban ocupados despachando a Takashi y Akira emocionado asomándose al salón de actos donde ya estaba preparado el escenario y prácticamente estaba todo el instituto llenándolo, Yamato aprovechó para irse al baño.

En ese mismo momento, Naoko e Inoue esperaban en la puerta del baño de chicas y se les quedó la cara absolutamente blanca al ver a Yamato dirigirse al baño con total tranquilidad.

-¿Qué hace este aquí?.- murmuró Miyako con pánico.- Naoko-san, entra y no dejes salir a Sora por nada del mundo.

-Sí.- asintió la joven adentrándose el baño.

Al llegar a la puerta, Yamato se dio cuenta de que la chica que estaba en la puerta de al lado era Miyako y con una sonrisa se acercó a saludarla, al fin y al cabo no la veía desde el cumpleaños de Takeru.

-Hi Miyako, ¿Qué tal estás?

-Eh… bien y tú.- contestó con nerviosismo, que extrañó a Yamato, esperaba un poco más de efusividad por verle.

Iba a entrar en el baño de los chicos sin entretenerse más, pero se quedó desconcertado al ver la chapa que lucía su amiga con la cara de Sora.

-¿Qué es eso?

La peli-lila se llevó la mano a la chapa rápidamente, ¿ahora como salía de esta? No se lo pensó más y claramente ofendida gritó:

-¡¿Acaso me estás mirando los pechos?

Ishida quedó rojo al instante y tras murmurar unas disculpas se adentró al baño y Miyako pudo al fin respirar aliviada.

Segundos después de este encuentro, aparecieron Taichi y Takashi corriendo desbocados.

-Está… está… ¿donde está?.- preguntó el moreno, llevándose las manos a las piernas jadeante.

-En el baño, casi la cagamos.- recriminó Inoue.

-Fue culpa de Koushiro, tenía que vigilarlo él.- se disculpó Yagami.

-Basta de excusas, entra y no le dejes salir hasta que nosotras nos hayamos ido.- ordenó mientras abría el baño de las chicas y Yagami hacía lo propio con el de los chicos.

-Sí Naoko, muy interesante las aventuras de tu primo buscando trabajo pero ahora estoy apunto de hacer el ridículo delante de todo el instituto, no tengo tiempo para hacer como si me interesan tus historias.- decía Sora agotada saliendo al fin de ese baño, en el que Sakurai le había metido una chapa considerable.

-Ya está aquí nuestra estrella, ¿lista para tu debut?.- preguntó Takashi, tendiéndole la mano para que comenzase a andar.

-Sora, no te preocupes por si te abuchean, lo estoy grabando y con un par de retoques parecerá una ovación de escándalo.- dijo Miyako, pensando que ayudaba, obviamente eso no ayudó nada a la cardíaca pelirroja.

Faltaban escasos minutos para que el concierto empezase, de momento todo iba según lo previsto, Sora y Yamato no se habían visto. Menos mal que había varias entradas al escenario, así en un lado aguardaba Sora junto a Takashi y en el otro Yamato con los demás.

Las luces se apagaron y Koushiro como representante del consejo estudiantil, empezó a dar un pequeño discurso para presentar el grupo y el correcto modo de comportamiento en un concierto. Como era de esperar su discurso acabó con todo el público tirándole bolas de papel.

-¿Está Sora en el público?.- preguntó Ishida nervioso.

-Eh… uh… creo que no, lo siento.- contestó Yutaka por contestar algo.

-Ahora os dejo con… ¡New Teen-Age Wolves Hide-Hero!.- se oyó a Koushiro acompañado de un estruendoso aplauso.

-Venga.- animó Yamato colgándose el bajo, pero le detuvo Akira.

-¡Espera!, tu todavía no puedes salir, eres la gran estrella y tenemos que hacerte una presentación como te mereces.

-Pero…

-Espera a que digamos tu nombre.- repitió Shibata colgándose la guitarra y saliendo al escenario seguido de Yutaka y dejando a Yamato aún más nervioso de lo que estaba.

En ese mismo instante, al otro lado del backstage, Sora hacía sus últimos ejercicios de respiración para afrontar el pánico escénico.

-Es la hora Sora, ¿preparada?.- preguntó Kijima con amabilidad.

La pelirroja a penas pudo decir un sí y entonces se empezó a preocupar más ¿Cómo iba a cantar si apenas le salía la voz?

Al salir al escenario casi no podía encontrar las caras de sus amigos, si vio las caras del club de fans de Yamato que la miraban completamente incrédulas y con ganas de asesinarla, los focos le daban de lleno en el rostro y le costaba abrir los ojos. Era una sensación extraña, pero a la vez gratificante, sentía que no era ella misma, que estaba en otro cuerpo, algo raro, no sabía como Yamato estaba tan acostumbrado a eso. Pero sonrió al encontrar por fin la mata de pelo de Taichi y sus demás amigos que le hacían señales con el pulgar para arriba, dándole las fuerzas que necesitaba.

Los chicos, tras saludar, tomaron posición con sus respectivos instrumentos. A Sora le temblaba todo, piernas, manos y voz, pero consiguió acercarse hasta el micrófono y tomarlo en la mano. Mentalmente se repetía una y otra vez las letras de las canciones, sería un gran ridículo que se quedase en blanco, esa había sido su pesadilla más habitual en los últimos días. Inconscientemente buscó con la mirada a Yamato, pero no lo encontró y desvió de nuevo la vista al el suelo, era extraño, pero hubiese deseado que estuviese ahí escuchándole cantar.

Sin más tardanza la música empezó a sonar, Sora iba a cantar por inercia el tema ensayado, _Shiny Days_, pero quedó petrificada al escuchar la música y darse cuenta de que no era esa canción. Era otra canción muy conocida para ella, se giró hacia Akira que estaba a su lado con la guitarra y le miró como pidiendo una explicación. Este le sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que empezase, Sora negó, ¿Cómo iba a cantar esa canción?, es más, ni siquiera estaba segura de que se supiese la letra entera.

Afuera, Yamato estaba contemplando su bajo esperando escuchar su nombre, pero levantó la cabeza en el momento que empezó a escuchar las primeras notas de esa canción. Era imposible que sus amigos la conociesen, nunca la había compartido con nadie excepto con Sora, lentamente por pensar en lo que se podría encontrar fue asomándose al escenario.

Llevaban varios segundos, que se habían hecho como eternas horas, los chicos tocaban las primeras notas de _Tobira _y volvían a empezar una y otra vez, dando ánimos a Sora para que esta vez entrase. La pelirroja no sabía donde meterse, estaba cada vez más apurada, la gente comenzaba a murmurar, estaba a punto de dejar el micrófono y salir corriendo, pero un grito del público le hizo reaccionar.

-¡No lo pienses, hazlo!.- gritó Taichi.

Sora le miró y lo hizo, dejó de pensar por un momento, cerró los ojos para que todo desapareciese, se detuviese y acercándose el micrófono a los labios cantó, intentando recordar lo que sintió hace 11 meses cuando escuchó esta canción por primera vez.

...

_**"Totsuzen yatte kuru shoutai fumei no fuan itsumo bokura wo neratteru" **_

_Una ansiedad no identificable se apodera de nosotros rápidamente, como si fuera detrás nuestra_

_**"Uke uri no chishiki kudaranai joushiki bokura wo madowaseru" **_

_Opiniones de segunda mano y convenciones inútiles nos confunden_

...

Al escucharla cantar, el público enmudeció, todos quedaron asombrados por su dulce voz y más por la calidez que expresaba cantando, parecía que lo estuviese viviendo en ese momento.

Sus amigos estaban petrificados, con la boca abierta, nunca pensaron que Sora pudiese cantar de esa manera. Y el que también se quedó sin palabras fue Yamato, que reconoció su voz a la primera sílaba. No podía creerlo, pero era cierto, estaba ahí, cantando para todos la canción que le dedicó en su primer mes juntos. Quedó completamente hechizado observándola, lo concentrada que estaba con los ojitos cerrados y la cabeza gacha. Tuvo ganas de salir a abrazarla, pero no pudo, no deseaba estropear este momento mágico

...

_**"Sonna mainichi ni iyake ga sashitara kyouto ni demo yuku no kai?**_

_** Shiranai furi shite sugosu yori mitsumeyou bokura no shinjitsu"**_

_Cuando te canses de vivir como todos los días, ¿escaparás a Kyoto?_

_En lugar de pasar tus días fingiendo que no existe, intenta buscar en nuestra verdad_

...

Poco a poco fue cogiendo más confianza y lo que había empezado con un susurro, ya lo cantaba más fuertemente para deleite del público, mientras sus pensamientos y su corazón estaban muy lejos de ese escenario. Estaban con Yamato y con todos los grandes momentos vividos a su lado, que fueron pasando por su mente como si se tratase de un película.

...

_"Este es especial, lo has hecho tu."_

_._

_"Siempre me has gustado, siempre he sentido por ti algo muy fuerte, que no entiendo ni sé explicar, sólo sé que nunca he podido verte como una simple amiga."_

_._

_"Sora...¿crees que tú y yo... podríamos ser algo más que amigos?"_

_._

_"No tengas miedo."_

...

_**"**__**Kore dake wa yuzurenai jibun no puraido mune ni hisomase…"**_

_Esta es la única cosa que no voy a abandonar, este orgullo viviendo dentro de mi corazón_

...

_"La he compuesto para ti… se llama Tobira, es mi regalo de aniversario…"_

_._

_"Sora… me alegro de haber pasado este mes contigo… ha sido el mes más feliz de mi vida."_

...

Nadie se dio cuenta, pero por las mejillas de Sora resbalan lágrimas, sin embargo su voz cada vez era más fuerte y decidida.

...

**_"_**_**Hashiridasou dare no tame demo naku tomatteru yori mashi dakara"**_

_Corramos, no para nadie más, sino porque es mejor que estar parado_

...

_"No iba a permitir que te hicieses daño"._

_._

_"… es mi regalo, quiero compartir este lugar contigo… si tú quieres."_

_._

_"Te amo."_

...

**_"_**_**Toumei na kuuki kirisaite mabushii ano umi ni mukatte" **_

_Cortar el aire transparente y la cabeza frente al océano resplandeciente_

...

Yamato tenía un nudo en el estómago e inconscientemente, cada vez se acercaba más al escenario, aunque Sora aún ni se imaginaba esta presencia, le bastaba con verlo en sus pensamientos.

...

_"… ¿quieres ser mi novia, Sora?"_

_._

_"Sora… dándotelo a ti, continúa en mi familia, tú eres lo más importante para mí, y sé que lo cuidarás… acéptalo por favor"_

...

**_"_**_**Oh keep on running keep on running **_

_**Find out your reality" **_

_¡Oh, seguir corriendo, seguir corriendo!_

_Descubre tu realidad_

...

_"Yo me ocuparé… no te preocupes, ¿confías en mi?"_

...

Todo había desaparecido, todas las palabras, todos los besos, todos los "te amo", sentía que ya solo existían en su mente, recuerdos que tarde o temprano también desaparecerían.

...

_"Si me hubiesen dejado elegir a mí a los niños elegidos, sin duda te habría elegido a ti… por lo que no vuelvas a decir que yo te quiero por descarte, porque tú ya eras especial para mí antes de venir aquí"._

_._

_"... ¿no entiendes que te necesito?, ¿Qué para mí tampoco es fácil?, ¿Qué a mí también me duelen las cosas?"_

...

_**"Atarashii tobira no mae de gusugusu shiteru hima wa nai **_

_**Josou tsukete tobidasou ze sono tobira keriagete"**_

_No hay tiempo que perder jugueteando con tus pulgares mientras te pones delante de una nueva puerta. _

_Da un salto corriendo y ábrela de una patada voladora._

...

_"Me encanta esta cama… huele muy bien… huele a ti…"_

_._

_"Quería ver cuanto tardabas en sonrojarte… ¿te has dado cuenta de que cada vez me cuesta más?"_

_._

_"… yo no quiero… no quiero que sigamos saliendo."_

...

Las lágrimas se fueron haciendo más visibles y la voz se le fue quebrando al recordar los momentos más dolorosos de su relación con Yamato.

...

_"Sora, no era mentira, yo te quiero, por eso me duele verte así, ¿no entiendes que así lo único que consigues es que nos hagamos más daño?"_

...

**_"_**_**Kimi ni datte kitto dekiru" **_

_Sé que puedes hacerlo, también_

..._  
_

_"Tu ibas a salvarme, pero yo te salve a ti, como siempre, menuda perdida de tiempo, habría sido mucho más fácil sino me hubiese tenido que ocupar de ti"._

_._

_"Sora, yo también he sido un idiota, tengo un mal pronto y también te he dicho cosas que no sentía, pero a pesar de todo, nunca vas a perderme, jamás."_

_._

_"Sabes muy bien lo que pienso… Te amo"_

...

**_"_**_**Mienai fuan ga kimi wo tsutsunda kimi no hitomi ga mayotteru **_

_**Yuragu jishin itsumo to chigau bokura karada wo furuwaseru" **_

_Un malestar invisible te rodea y oculta tus ojos. _

_Nuestra confianza es vacilante, dejamos que nuestros cuerpos tiemblen como nunca lo han hecho antes_

...

_"Ya está, todo ha acabado… soy un monstruo… no te equivocaste, tenías razón."_

_._

_"Tú eres la única que vale la pena, la única que de verdad se preocupa por mí, la única persona que me ama, ¿Por qué me amas, verdad?"_

_._

_"Te amo… más de lo que puedas imaginar."_

...

_**"**__**Sonna jibun ga iya dakara hiza wo kakaete iru no kai?" **_

_Debido al odio a una parte de ti, ¿te abrazas a tus rodillas?_

...

_"Si te vas ahora, me perderás para siempre"_

...

Su llanto ya era evidente, la respiración más entrecortada, tanto que ya le era casi imposible continuar la canción, pero nadie decía nada, ella deseaba seguir cantando, seguir inmersa en sus recuerdos. Yamato no pudo soportarlo más tiempo, la veía sufrir, él estaba lo suficiente cerca para verle las lágrimas y sin más dilación, apareció en el escenario y sin micrófono ni nada, continuó la canción junto a Sora.

...

_**"**__**Me wo tojiru no wa hayasugiru mitsumeyou bokura no shinjitsu **_

_**Muryoku nante koto nai bokura no yuuki furishibotte…" **_

_Cierras los ojos demasiado rápido, intenta buscar en nuestra verdad._

_Nunca estamos completamente indefensos cuando reunimos nuestro valor…_

...

Al aparecer Yamato el público ni se inmutó, la gente tampoco quería estropear este momento. Sora dejó de cantar y abrió los ojos en el mismo momento que escuchó la voz del rubio sobre la suya. Se quedó completamente en shock, por fin le veía, tras un largo mes, de nuevo estaba frente a él. El portador de la amistad cantaba con cierta timidez, pero con su dulzura característica, para él la única persona que existía en ese lugar era Sora y lentamente fue acercándose hasta ella. La joven observaba todos sus movimientos como si estuviese viendo una película, algo que no tenía nada que ver con ella y es que la situación era completamente surrealista, ¿en serio estaban Yamato y ella compartiendo escenario?

...

_**"**__**Mitsuke dasou dare no tame demo naku akirameru yori mashi dakara **_

_**Okubyou na kimochi furihodoite hontou no kotae sagashite"**_

_Vamos a encontrarlo, no para nadie más, sino porque es mejor que darse por vencido._

_Líbrate de tu cobardía y busca la verdadera respuesta._

...

Desde que Yamato había aparecido, los ojos rojizos de Sora permanecían clavados en esos dos penetrantes zafiros. Estaba estudiándolo, reconociéndolo, leyendo en su corazón a través de sus ojos, ya que nunca le pudieron ocultar nada. Lo que vio le hizo esbozar en su interior una sonrisa, a pesar de que su rostro no reflejase cambio alguno, pero era para estar contenta porque la mirada de Yamato poco tenía que ver con la que se había encontrado las últimas veces que había estado con él. Esa mirada estaba llena de ternura, de amor, de esperanza y de ilusión, le estaba diciendo "te amo" con los ojos.

Sin dejar de cantar llegó hasta ella y con determinación tomó su mano izquierda, sintió como temblaba entre la suya, la agarró con fuerza pero sin perder la delicadeza y continuó con su acercamiento, ante la inmovilidad de Sora.

...

_**"****Oh keep on running keep on running **_

_**Find out your reality" **_

_¡Oh, seguir corriendo, seguir corriendo!_

_Descubre tu realidad_

...

Ahora sí que existía un silencio sepulcral en la sala, solo podía escucharse la melodía que acompañaba la voz de Yamato, pero en el público nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca y los pocos que lo hacían, susurraban muy bajito.

-Que momento más bonito y emocionante, seguro que ahora se besan.- susurró Miyako, sin perder detalle con la cámara.

-Sí, que buena pareja hacen.- habló Taichi, con una voz entrecortada.

Koushiro se volteó hacia él extrañado.

-¿Estás llorando?

-Eh… no…- se excusó el moreno, pasándose la mano por los ojos, para que no viesen sus rebeldes lágrimas

-Estás llorando.- confirmó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-¡Que no leche!… que… se me ha metido algo en el ojo…- repitió empezando a enfadarse, no quería mostrar que estaba totalmente conmovido.

De vuelta al escenario, todo parecía indicar que las predicciones de Inoue se iban a cumplir. Ishida cada vez estaba más cerca de Sora, ya tanto que apenas se escuchaba su voz, puesto que solo susurraba para la pelirroja.

...

_**"**__**Atarashii sekai no tobira kagi nanka kakatte inai **_

_**Jishin motte susumou ze sono tobira keriagete"**_

_La puerta que conduce a un nuevo mundo nunca está bloqueada. _

_Ten fe en ti misma y ábrela de una patada_

...

Esta continuaba sin moverse ni un milímetro, su rostro no había cambiado de expresión en todo el rato, no hacía ni decía nada, estaba hechizada por Yamato, que se acercaba sin remedio a ella. Pero cuando ya sentía su respiración a su lado y su susurrante canción cada vez más cerca, lo vio claro, supo lo que deseaba hacer en ese momento.

...

_**"**__**Kimi nara kitto mitsukerareru" **_

_Sé que lo puedes encontrar_

...

La mano que sostenía Yamato dejó de temblar, se oyó un desagradable ruido consecuencia de impactar contra el suelo el micrófono que Sora había estado sujetando, para después escucharse un sonoro bofetón.

En ese instante Yamato dejó de cantar llevándose la mano a la cara, le había dado con tanta fuerza que le había hecho voltear un poco el rostro, los músicos dejaron de tocar, todos estaban con la boca abierta y Sora, completamente furiosa, abandonó el escenario.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, parecía que se iban a besar y en un segundo la situación se había dado completamente la vuelta, la mejilla de Yamato cada vez estaba más roja por el golpe, sus compañeros no sabían que hacer y el público que en un principio se había quedado en silencio por el inesperado bofetón, ya empezaba a murmurar cosas.

-Pues igual no ha salido tan bien como esperábamos.- dijo Miyako, que no sabía si seguir grabando o no.

-Jojojo… menuda leche le ha dado.- rió Taichi, que parecía que ya se le habían pasado todas las emociones de hace un segundo, esto era mucho más divertido.

El rubio aún permanecía en el escenario, se había quedado sin poder reaccionar, cuando fue consciente de lo ocurrido, rápidamente salió en busca de Sora.

-Bua… como me ha puesto.- hablaba Takashi desde su mundo.- imagináosla de cuero y con un látigo…

-Estás enfermo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?.- apuntó Yutaka, con cara de asco.

-¡Esto no tenía que pasar!.- gritó Akira este también en su mundo.- ¡Yoko y John debían besarse!, siempre lo tiene que estropear todo la chica problemática.- gruñó dando una patada al aire.

Ajeno a esto y a los gritos que se empezaban a escuchar por parte de las fans de Yamato, pidiendo la cabeza de Takenouchi, Ishida corría por los pasillos en busca de la chica. Aunque tampoco tuvo que buscar demasiado, al girar en la esquina la encontró, apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y una expresión de total rechazo.

-Sora…

-¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?.- interrumpió, tirando los brazos para abajo con los puños completamente cerrados.- eres un cerdo, lo tenías todo pensado, tú y tus amiguitos, pero no puedo creer que hayas utilizado esa canción sabiendo lo especial que es para mí.- concluyó, sin poder remediar sus lágrimas.

-No, no, estás equivocada.- trató de excusarse el chico.- te juro que no tenía ni idea que tú cantabas y mucho menos esta canción, yo no he preparado nada, tienes que creerme.

-¡Cállate!.- exigió más alterada.- no te creo nada porque llevas un montón de tiempo en Odaiba y no me lo has dicho, ¿este era tu gran plan?, ¿Qué cantásemos juntos?, ¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar después?, ¡¿Qué te besase y te jurase amor eterno?

-Sora, no, tienes que creerme, no sabía que cantabas y...- bajó la mirada abatido, no soportaba ver esa mirada colérica con la que le obsequiaba Takenouchi.- no te dije que había vuelto porque estaba avergonzado, no, no sabía como actuar, lo siento mucho, no quería preocuparte.

Sora soltó una irónica risa.

-¿Preocuparme?, ¿y sin embargo te dedicas a acosarme?, las llamadas en silencio, escribir mi nombre en el vaho de mi tienda, ¿Qué se supone que tenía que pensar?

-Lo siento mucho, no sé que decir, solo que…- alzó la vista, quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba, pero no pudo, esa mirada de Sora le hacía demasiado daño.-… lo siento mucho.

La pelirroja giró la cabeza y resopló incomoda, para luego regresar la vista al chico que tenía delante. No podía evitarlo, estaba contenta de tenerlo enfrente y sobre todo porque parecía cambiado a la última vez que lo vio. Parecía mucho más humano, sin duda alguna ese era el Yamato del que se enamoró y verle con esa mirada triste, tan arrepentido, hizo que su enfado se fuese diluyendo poco a poco.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿estás bien?.- preguntó en un tono más amable.

El compañero de Gabumon levantó la cabeza al escucharla e inconscientemente sonrió, al ver como le miraba ahora Sora, con su ternura característica.

-Sí, estoy muy bien, gracias.

Permanecieron en silencio un segundo, tenían tantas cosas que decirse que no sabían por donde empezar, pero por desgracia, deberían esperar un poco.

-¡Estáis aquí!.- habló Akira, un poco sofocado.- oye… no sé como lo veréis pero… ¡tenemos un concierto que dar!

-Ve Yamato.- dijo Sora con una ligera sonrisa.

-Pero, ¿y tú?, ¿no quieres cantar?.- ofreció Ishida.

-Creo que voy a dar por concluida mi carrera musical.- dijo la pelirroja con diversión.

-De acuerdo.- asintió el rubio, pero antes de seguir a Akira, se volvió a su amiga.- ¿podemos vernos luego?

-Sí…

-¡Eh!.- gritó Yamato divertido.- ¿has sentido eso?, un deja vu…- Sora le miró confusa.- como el año pasado, en mi camerino.

-Ah, sí…

-Esta vez hablaremos, a no ser que aparezca algún digimon loco.- se despidió el rubio con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Tal vez las cosas no habían salido como todos esperaban, pero tampoco estaban tan mal. Sora, a pesar de que quería estar enfadada con Yamato, no podía estarlo, se alegraba demasiado por tenerlo de vuelta y para Yamato que Sora le hablase ya era una gran victoria, estaba feliz por eso.

Sin más contratiempos el esperado concierto de reaparición de los Teen-Age Wolves concluyó siendo un gran éxito como era de esperar. Tras pasar un agradable rato hablando con sus amigos, Sora y Yamato al fin encontraron su momento de intimidad y fue en el camino de vuelta a casa, al que por supuesto Yamato se ofreció a acompañarla.

-¿Me vas a contar donde has estado?.- preguntó la pelirroja, sin mirarle, mientras proseguía el camino.

-No en muchos sitios la verdad, pero te lo contaré todo.

-¿Qué tal todos?, ¿tus padres?.- preguntó mirándole, luego cayó en la cuenta de lo receloso que era el rubio con su familia.- lo siento…

-Shh.- le hizo callar, parando el paseo y colocándose en frente suya.- las cosas, bueno con mi madre están mejor que nunca, pero con mi padre está un poco frío, lo entiendo, le he hecho mucho daño.

-Se le pasará, dale tiempo.- dijo pasando su mano por el brazo de su amigo para darle apoyo.

-Espero y ¿Qué tal tus padres?

-Bien, mamá estuvo preocupada por ti.- hablaba, continuando el paseo.- papá, bueno papá también hablaba de ti, solo que cada vez que pronunciaba tu nombre le seguía un insulto.

-Eh… vaya.

Si antes ya lo tenía difícil con el padre de Sora, después de todo esto lo tendría completamente imposible.

-Y ¿tú?, te veo bien.- siguió Ishida tratando de entablar conversación.

-Sí, bueno estoy… Yami murió.

Yamato alzó una ceja perplejo.

-¿Yami?

-Mi pez, el que me regaló Michael.

-Ou… sí, ya me acuerdo, lo siento.

-No sé que pasó, parecía tan feliz en su pecera con su barco pirata hundido, le compré un barco pirata.- decía Sora, un poco desde su mundo.- pero murió, supongo que no supe cuidarle, se fue, como todo lo que amo, se va.

El músico notó ese tono triste de su amiga, no se refería solo al pez y por supuesto se sintió tremendamente culpable de que Sora pensase eso. Por eso parando de nuevo el paseo, se volvió a colocar delante de la pelirroja.

-Sora no digas eso, no fue culpa tuya, estoy seguro de que ese pez fue el más afortunado del mundo porque tú te ocupaste de él.

-Está muerto.- sentenció la chica mirando a Yamato desganada.

-No fue culpa tuya, nada, las cosas pasan por alguna razón, no puedes buscar culpables donde no los hay.

-¿Seguimos hablando del pez?.- preguntó la pelirroja, parecía que Yamato hablase de cosas mucho más profundas.

El portador de la amistad alzó la mirada hacia ese cielo nocturno, buscando en él el valor que necesitaba. Después volvió a clavar su intensa mirada en los ojos de Sora, que permanecía a la espera, y tomándola los brazos con ambas manos dijo:

-Iba a esperar a mañana pero no puedo más, te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte y sé que no tengo derecho, te he hecho mucho daño, pero creo que eso nos ha ayudado a crecer, por lo menos a mí. Te diría que si pudiese volver atrás cambiaría las cosas pero te mentiría, las cosas son perfectas tal y como están, porque de esa forma podemos estar tú y yo, aquí y ahora.- Sora le miraba con desconfianza y cierto temor, no entendía lo que pasaba.- este año ha sido el más intenso de mi vida y me ha enseñado muchas cosas y sé que ahora puedo hacerlo y que todo saldrá bien.

-Yamato, no sé…

-Escúchame, por favor Sora, ¿podrías darme otra oportunidad?, quiero estar contigo, lo deseo más que nada en el mundo.

La portadora del amor le miró con extrañeza, ¿en serio le había pedido volver? Al igual que pasó cuando cantó, a su mente empezaron a llegar miles de recuerdos. Había estado deseando esto desde que Yamato la dejó, pero, ¿en serio lo deseaba ahora?, ¿otra vez volver a pasar por todo?, ¿Cuánto tardaría esta vez Yamato en aburrirse de ella? No tenía fuerzas, ni ganas de intentar una nueva relación, a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba.

-No, lo siento pero no.- se excusó apartándose del agarre del rubio.

-Espera, ahora será diferente, he madurado mucho, no te puedo prometer que no vas a sufrir porque los sentimientos son así, a veces te toca sufrir, pero lo que sí te puedo prometer es que voy a estar siempre a tu lado, haciendo lo posible para que seas feliz.- dijo el rubio con cierta desesperación, no podía perderla, otra vez no.

Sora permaneció con la mirada en el suelo, aunque creyese las palabras de su amigo, ya no eran suficiente.

-Yamato yo no quiero esto otra vez, no puedo…

-Es como hace un año Sora, empezaremos de nuevo tú y yo.- interrumpió de nuevo tomando su mano entre las suyas.

-No Yamato, no es como hace un año.- se excusó soltando su agarre.-… no tiene nada que ver, hace una año estaba todo llano, el horizonte a tu lado parecía fácil, daba un poco de miedo pero lo podía superar, pero ahora, veo una gran montaña, más alta que el monte Infinito y yo estoy a los pies y no me apetece ponerme a escalarla.

-Pero no estás sola, yo la escalo contigo.

-No es cierto, tu estás en la cima, has vuelto recargado de energía y con las cosas claras, pero soy yo la que me quede aquí. Soy yo la que debo escalarla y no quiero, lo siento.- terminó bajando la cabeza apurada.

-Pensaba que, ¿ya no me quieres?.- preguntó con tristeza.

-No tengo tiempo para esto.- dijo sin querer contestar a su pregunta.

-¿Para el amor o para mí?.- volvió a preguntar con abatimiento.

-Para nada, la verdad.- contestó tratando de mantenerse serena.- solo quiero estar tranquila.

-He esperado demasiado, ¿verdad?.- cuestionó, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa, por muy triste que fuese.- te he perdido.

-No me has perdido, siempre seremos amigos, estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites.

-Sabes que yo nunca he podido verte como una simple amiga.

-Lo siento.- musitó de nuevo tristemente, odiaba ver a Yamato tan destrozado.

La situación era un poco tensa, la ilusión de Yamato había desaparecido por completo. No era tonto y se había imaginado que cabía esta posibilidad de ser rechazado, pero deseaba tanto estar con ella que había tratado de no pensarla, de desterrarla de su mente y que de esa forma desapareciese, pero olvidó que eso no dependía de él, sino de ella.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme.- dijo el rubio con una triste pero sincera sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No pasa nada.- la consoló estrechando su mano con fuerza.- lo entiendo.

Menos mal que ya quedaban pocos metros para la casa de Sora, porque la situación ahora era congelante y no solo por el frío polar que hacía.

-Gracias por acompañarme.- se despidió la chica con amabilidad.

-Ha sido un placer.- respondió el rubio.- que descanses.

Sora asintió con la cabeza y empezó a subir las escaleras exteriores de su casa, por otro lado Yamato también había emprendido el camino a su hogar.

-¡Yamato!.- llamó la chica, el joven dio la vuelta.- vendrás a la fiesta de los Yagami de mañana, ¿verdad?

-Claro.- asintió con una sonrisa complaciente.

Y al igual que hace un año, esa noche ambos chicos apenas pudieron dormir. Yamato estaba triste y decepcionado pero se resistía a derrumbarse de nuevo y Sora una vez más se encontraba confusa, se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto. Al contrario de lo que solía hacer de normal, dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, esta vez su decisión había sido más racional, pero aún así no podía evitar pensar que se había equivocado.

...

De cualquier modo, el día siguiente llegó y en casa de los Yagami ya todo estaba apunto para que empezase una fiesta memorable.

Cuando Sora llegó acompañada de su compañera digimon, la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban en esa fiesta.

-Sora, bienvenida, pasa.- saludó Yagami, mientras le colocaba un gorrito de Santa Claus.

Esta lo miró con cara rara, pero al darse cuenta de que todos lo llevaban entendió que era la seña de la fiesta.

-¿Vienes sola?.- preguntó el moreno extrañado.

-Tú tampoco eres muy alto, ¿sabes?.- gritó Piyomon, volando para estar a su altura y que no le ignorase.

-Eh… no Piyomon, sino lo digo por ti sino…- paró de hablar al mirar a Sora, que contemplaba divertida esta pequeña batalla.

-¿Qué pasa Taichi?

-Eh… no… es que… pensé que… eh, déjalo.- terminó, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer más el ridículo.

Takenouchi, tras descalzarse y quitarse el abrigo se adentró, mirando a su amigo aún desconcertada. Y otra que se quedó desconcertada fue la pequeña Yagami.

-Hermano, pensé que dijiste que vendría con Yamato.- le susurró extrañada.

-Ayer se fueron juntos tras el festival, di por hecho que ya se habían arreglado.- se excuso el portador del valor.

-Pues parece que no.

Sora saludó a sus compañeros con una sonrisa, mientras buscaba a Yamato con la vista. Nada, aún no había llegado. Tampoco le extraño, Yamato no llegaba puntual ni a las fiestas que supuestamente organizaba él.

La fiesta estaba bastante animada y la casa estaba completamente ambientada, se respiraba espíritu navideño por todas partes. El siguiente invitado en llegar fue Takeru, acompañado de su fiel Patamon y también de Gabumon, lo que empezó a preocupar un poco a la pelirroja.

-¿Y Yamato?.- preguntó Taichi al ver a Gabumon ahí.- por favor dime que no se ha vuelto a largar.

-No, tranquilo, me mandó recoger a Gabu, él vendrá más tarde, ahora tenía un asunto pendiente.- excusó el rubio, buscando a Sora con la mirada, que presenciaba la escena un tanto distante.

Hikari se acercó a donde estaba su amigo Takeru, aún existía una cosa que le preocupaba.

-Entonces… ¿no están juntos?

El joven negó con la cabeza con tristeza. Pero no hubo tiempo a que se pusiesen más tristes, ya que sin saber lo que pasaba, todos habían hecho corro alrededor de ellos. Y fue Miyako la que apuntando con el dedo gritó:

-¡Muérdago!

-¡Muérdago!.- le siguieron varios.

Y al mirar para arriba, los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de que en efecto, estaban debajo del muérdago.

-¿Taichi que hace esto aquí?.- preguntó la castaña apurada.

-¡Lo puse para besar alguna chica!.- se excusó el moreno, tratando de controlar su furia.- Takeru, te estoy observando.

-¿Y a quien ibas a besar?, a mí, a tu hermana o a la ex de tu mejor amigo.- preguntó Inoue confusa.

-Necesito más amigas.- farfulló Yagami molesto y de nuevo volviendo la vista a los adorables angelitos.- ¡te estoy viendo!

-¡Tranquila Hikari yo te salvaré!.- gritó como un poseso Motomiya, que no iba a permitir que Takaishi besase a su adorada Hikari.

Pero menos mal que fue detenido por su propio compañero, Miyako y alguno más, que le impidieron que arruinase este momento. Y mientras Taichi contenía su ira con los puños cerrados a la vez que amenazaba sutilmente a Takeru, Daisuke trataba por todos los medios de llegar hasta su amada y Miyako practicaba llaves de judo para detenerlo, todos los demás siguieron con la mirada fija en los chicos.

-¡Beso, beso, beso…!.- empezaron a corear para mayor vergüenza de los aludidos

Finalmente Takeru se armó de valor, no les iban a dejar tranquilos hasta que le diese un beso. Se acercó, estaba muy nervioso, pero no tanto como Hikari y tras dedicarle una sonrisa de seguridad, agachó la cabeza, tomó su mano y le proporcionó un dulce beso en ella con una total pose de caballero, para alivio de Hikari, Taichi, Daisuke y decepción de los demás.

La fiesta siguió su curso, desde el beso en el muérdago de Takeru y Hikari, Daisuke había arrancado el muérdago y seguía por toda la casa a la castaña para ponerlo encima de ellos y besarse, como era de esperar cuando Miyako vio eso, peleó con Daisuke para arrebatarle el muérdago y hacer lo propio con Ken. Por otro lado, en el pc estaba reproduciéndose una y otra vez la felicitación navideña de Mimi, así ella también estaba presente y otro que estaba con el laptop era como de costumbre Koushiro. Taichi, llevaba rato observando al pelirrojo, estaba decidido, debía dejarle las cosas claras, solo fueron una vez al cine, no iba a dejar que siguiesen los rumores.

-Koushiro, ¿podemos hablar?

-Ajá…- asintió Izumi sin parar de teclear.

-Verás, no eres tú, soy yo, eres un buen chico, estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien pero podemos seguir siendo amigos.

El pelirrojo le miró extrañado, ¿Por qué de repente Taichi le decía todos los tópicos para cortar una relación? No le dio tiempo a pensar más, la persona con la que hablaba a través del chat le había contestado.

-Me ha contestado…

-¿Eh?.- Taichi se asomó a la pantalla.- _Arwen309_ ¿Qué es eso?

-¡No mires!, es mi ciber… novia.- dijo esto último sonrojándose y con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Ciber novia?, entonces, ¿yo no te gusto?

-¿Eh?

-¡No nada!.- disimuló el moreno, respirando de alivio.- ¿tú eres _Galadriel287?.- _preguntó asomándose otra vez al laptop.

-Sí, le va el rollo de Tolkien, elfos y demás.- explicó el pelirrojo ilusionado.

-Tú sabes que Galadriel es una mujer, ¿verdad?.- explicó el moreno, ya que Koushiro no entendía nada de cultura elfa.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó el chico con preocupación.

-Has ligado con una lesbiana jajaja…

-Oh no, ahora entiendo esas preguntas tan raras que me hacía sobre la menstruación, si me dolía, si era más de tampones o compresas….- se dijo a sí mismo cerrando el laptop abatido.

El portador del valor dejó de reírse al ver la expresión tan triste de su amigo y se compadeció un poco de él.

-Venga, vamos a divertirnos.- propuso haciendo que se levantase al fin del asiento.- te cuento un chiste, ¿te sabes el del caracol?

A pesar de estos pequeños contratiempos, la fiesta estaba siendo un gran éxito, aunque claro a Sora le costaba un poco pasárselo bien sin estar Yamato. No podía evitar estar preocupada por él y pensar que tal vez estaba otra vez deprimido por su rechazo. La pelirroja se encontraba reflexionando todos sus dilemas, cuando recibió la visita de los inseparables Takeru y Hikari.

-Sora-san..- llamó Hikari, acercándose a ella con un paquete en la mano.

-Hola chicos.- saludó esta con una sonrisa.- que momento el del muérdago ¿eh?

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron de nuevo y Sora rió divertida por eso, hacían una pareja muy adorable.

-Bueno….- habló Takeru rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Sora-san queríamos darte un regalo.- cambio de tema Yagami.- verás Takeru y yo estábamos casi seguros de que al final volverías con Yamato.- la pelirroja se incomodó un poco.- es un regalo para los dos, pero como Yamato aún no ha venido te lo damos a ti.- terminó entregando el paquete.

La chica lo aceptó, agradeciéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Lo tenía desde hace meses, iba a dártelo, pero como cortasteis al final no te lo di y ya no veía el momento de dártelo.- explicaba la portadora de la luz mientras Takenouchi lo desenvolvía.

Al ver lo que era, se sorprendió mucho. Era una foto, en un marco muy bonito, pero es que esa foto no sabía ni que existía y al contemplarla no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Es… ah…- no le salían las palabras.

-Es del concurso de baile, cuando besaste a mi hermano con esa intensidad.- explicaba Takeru, haciendo que Sora se ruborizase aún más.

Y es que como explicó Takeru, era una foto donde ambos salían besándose como si no hubiese nadie más alrededor, solo ellos dos y su profundo beso.

-Eh… gracias.- logró decir la chica.

-De nada, feliz Navidad.- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, Takeru también le sonrió y los dos se fueron dejando de nuevo a la pelirroja inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Contemplaba la foto con melancolía, ese día del concurso nunca lo olvidaría. Al igual que muchos otros días pasados con Yamato en los que se había sentido la persona más dichosa en la faz de la tierra. Mientras iba recordando los buenos momentos con Yamato, la montaña que creía que tenía delante iba disminuyendo, tal vez, no fuese tan difícil como ella se imaginaba.

Miró a su alrededor, todos parecían felices, sonrió al ver a Gabumon y Piyomon riendo amigablemente, esos también hacían una pareja muy adorable. Sintió cierta envidia, ellos eran más fuertes, no tenían miedo a sufrir o simplemente no pensaban en lo que podría salir mal, disfrutaban de su momento.

No lo pensó más, hace un año hizo algo que nunca pensó que llegase a hacer: "declararse" y no salio tan mal. Puede que después las cosas se hubiesen truncado, pero como dijo Yamato "todo lo que habían vivido era bueno porque les había llevado a este mismo momento."

Cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Dejó la mente en blanco, no quería que la mente le respondiese, no deseaba una respuesta racional, deseaba hacer lo que le dijese el corazón, sus sentimientos, dejarse llevar completamente por ellos. Y lo vio, era él sonriéndole, haciéndole cosquillas, paseando bajo la lluvia, en la orilla del mar, en el Digimundo, besándose como nunca… Lo amaba y no iba a luchar más contra eso.

Con decisión o al menos aparentándola, salió de la fiesta de los Yagami y fue directa a casa de Yamato, no sin antes pasar por su propio apartamento, tenía que recoger el regalo para su chico.

...

-Oh señor Scrooge, yo entiendo porque prefieres estar solo, es por una chica, ¿verdad?.- hablaba el rubio con la televisión de una forma completamente desganada.

El timbre de la puerta le hizo volver a la realidad y cuando lo abrió, se quedó mudo, sin duda alguna, después de la conversación de ayer, era la última persona que esperaba.

-Oh… ah…

-¿Puedo pasar?.- pidió Sora con una sonrisa divertida, al ver a Yamato tan sorprendido.

-Em… ah… sí, claro.- se hizo a un lado para que pasase.

-Gracias.- respondió la muchacha, mientras se descalzaba.

Luego se quitó también el abrigo y el rubio muy amablemente lo recogió para colgarlo, mientras miraba a Sora incrédulo, ¿estaba de verdad ahí?, pero se sorprendió aún más al reconocer el colgante que llevaba al cuello.

-Eso es, hacía mucho que no te lo veía puesto.- dijo indicando el collar, que el mismo le regaló hace un año.

Sora siguió con su imperturbable sonrisa.

-Desde el Tanabata, pensé que ya era hora de sacarlo del cajón.- explicó, a la vez que tomaba su bolso y se adentraba más a la casa.

El rubio estaba medio en shock por todo, Sora había venido a su casa, sonriendo, con su colgante y le hablaba con total naturalidad, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Me dijiste que irías a la fiesta de Taichi y no has venido.- dijo la pelirroja, apoyando las manos y la espalda contra la encimera de la cocina, mientras seguía al rubio con la mirada.

-Ah… uh… eh… iba ir, luego, es que ahora, estaba ocupado.- se excusó torpemente, estaba demasiado nervioso, sin saber todavía por qué.

Sora giró la cabeza a su alrededor con escepticismo.

-¿Viendo "Cuento de Navidad"?.- preguntó, al ver la televisión.

-Eh… bueno.- Yamato la apagó con inquietud.- y tú quien eres ¿el fantasma de la Navidad pasada?.- intentó camuflar con diversión su incomodidad.

-Espero que futura.- susurró solo para ella misma, luego dirigiéndose de nuevo al rubio.- ¿no has ido a la fiesta por que iba a estar yo y te sentirías incomodo por lo de ayer?

Había dado justo en el clavo, eso no extrañó a Yamato, Sora siempre sabía leer sus sentimientos, lo que si le perturbó fue el hecho de que se lo dijese tan descaradamente.

-Eh… uf…

-Tartamudeas.- dijo con una pequeña risa, mientras el rubio se ruborizaba.

Lo estaba pasando increíblemente mal, no podía creer como Sora estaba tan relajada y hasta se atreviese a provocarle, no entendía nada.

-Sora, ¿has venido… eh… a algo en concreto?.- preguntó cruzándose de brazos sin ocultar ya su incomodidad.

-¿Te molesta mi presencia?.- preguntó en el mismo tono desafiante imitando los gestos del rubio.

Y Yamato volvió a tartamudear y a no saber donde meterse. Sora rió nuevamente y recuperó su expresión relajada y divertida.

-Como han cambiado las cosas, ¿no crees?.- Ishida le miró confuso.- me refiero a hace un año, hace un año, yo era la que tartamudeaba, temblaba y tenía pánico, ahora ya no.

-No entiendo que quieres decir.

Sora bajó la cabeza melancólica, para luego llevar las manos a su bolso y sacar un paquete.

-He venido a darte tu regalo.- dijo ofreciéndoselo.

-Sora no tenías que haberte molestado.- lo aceptó Yamato sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

-Espero que te guste, lo empecé hace siglos, cuando aún estábamos juntos, así que imagínate.- hablaba Sora, mientras el rubio lo desenvolvía muy cuidadosamente.

Sonrió todavía más al ver lo que era, una bufanda, una bonita bufanda azul oscura.

-Gracias, ¿la has hecho tú?.- preguntó claramente emocionado.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, mientras Yamato se la probaba y seguía inspeccionándola encantado.

-¡Oh! si tiene mi nom… eh _Yato_.- leyó incrédulo lo que había bordado en una de las esquinas.- ¿Yato?

Era imposible que Sora conociese que así es como le llamaba Takeru cuando era pequeño, por eso se sorprendió al leerlo.

-Eh… ah… sí… bueno si te fijas….- empezó Sora, tomando la esquina de la bufanda y acercándosela al chico.- entre el _Ya_ y el _to_, esta el _ma_, un poco más pequeñito.

Yamato se acercó.

-Eh… ah sí… creo que necesito una lupa.- dijo el rubio perdiendo tres dioptrías para lograr leerlo.

-Es que cuando lo borde era de noche, medio dormida y se me olvido el _ma_ y por no deshacerla de nuevo, lo intente arreglar como pude.- se excusó la chica con carita adorable.

-Está perfecto.- sonrió Yamato al verla tan adorable.- ¿sabes que así es como me llamaba Takeru de pequeño?

-Vaya no, no lo sabía.- respondió Sora sorprendida.- que casualidad.

-Sí, ¡por cierto yo también tengo un regalo para ti!.- habló mientras se dirigía a la habitación.- iba a comprarte algo significativo, más serio como una joya o así, pero después de lo de ayer pues pensé que mejor sería este otro regalo.

Sora sonrió y dio unas palmadas ilusionada al ver a Yamato con una pecera en las manos.

Con mucho cuidado la colocó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Son preciosos.- dijo la chica asomándose para verlos.

-¿Te gustan?, es que me dio pena lo de Yami y pensé que tal vez hubiese muerto porque estaba solo.- decía el rubio mirando a Sora al decir esa palabra, para después volver la vista a la pecera.- por eso tal vez si son dos, se hagan compañía, porque la vida es mucho mejor si estás acompañado.- terminó con cierta tristeza.

-Sí.- asintió la pelirroja sin parar de mirar a sus nuevos peces.- que graciosos y que bonita esa piña que hace de casa.

-Igual dentro de unos años, se pone de moda algún personaje que viva en una piña debajo del mar.- añadió el músico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, claro.- rió la joven.- y que lleve pantalones cuadrados, ¿no?

El rubio se contagió de la risa tan bonita y que tanto había añorado de Sora y ya sacando la cabeza de la pecera, sin querer seguir haciendo predicciones, preguntó:

-¿Cómo les vas a llamar?

-No sé ¿Qué nombre te gusta a ti?.- cuestionó girándose también, para tener de nuevo en frente a Yamato.

-Eh… mmm… ¿Por qué al otro le llamaste Yami?.- preguntó de repente, Sora se sonrojó en el acto.

-Eh… ah… uh… ¡no tiene nada que ver contigo!.- gritó completamente ruborizada, le había descubierto.

Una vez más, Yamato sonrió de manera arrogante al verla así, puede que ya no temblase, ni tartamudease, pero seguía siendo capaz de sonrojarla con un simple comentario.

Entonces, por primera vez desde que había venido, Sora se puso seria, cosa que asustó un poco a Yamato, ¿le iba a decir por fin a que venía su visita?

-Yamato tengo que…- comenzó claramente nerviosa y se maldijo a sí misma por eso, ¿a quien quería engañar?. Esto era aún más difícil que hace un año.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó el rubio con su dulzura habitual.

En un rápido movimiento, Sora le tomó la mano, ante la incomprensión de este y tras respirar profundamente, le dijo mirándole a esos ojos zafiro que tanto amaba.

-Yamato, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer?

Su voz ya no era desafiante como al principio, más bien parecía asustada, la misma niña asustada de hace un año. El rubio asintió expectante.

-Si te dijese que ya no veo, la montaña tan alta.- cada palabra iba llenando a Yamato de ilusión, pero aún no la mostraba, no quería decepcionarse de nuevo.- quiero decir que, es inútil luchar contra los sentimientos, que yo, delante de mí, ya solo hay un escalón y deseo subirlo pero no puedo sola, ¿tú aún estas dispuesto a darme la mano?.- finalizó con la voz entrecortada, pero sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Yamato.

A este, lentamente se le fue dibujando una sonrisa. Esos ojos, lo que veía en esos ojos era indescriptible. Ese amor que le procesaba, parecía que era eterno, a pesar de todo estaba dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo, a darle otra oportunidad, ¿estaba soñando?. Esta vez fue a él al que no le salieron las palabras, su emoción era demasiado grande, por lo que Sora continuó.

-Tenías razón en muchas cosas, el amor es así, sufres, te alegras, ríes, lloras, es un sentimiento tan maravilloso porque recoge en él miles de sentimientos y yo, no quiero renegar más de él, prefiero arriesgarme contigo, sé que todo saldrá bien, porque te amo, te sigo amando y al igual que a ti, me es imposible verte como un simple amigo.

-Quieres decir que, ¿serás mi novia otra vez?.- logró articular el rubio, claramente emocionado y sin intentar ocultarlo.

-Nunca dejé de serlo.- musitó la chica, contagiándose de la sonrisa de su amigo.

Yamato ya no pudo más y se abrazó a Sora fuertemente. Era una sensación tan placentera tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, un sentimiento calido envolvía su corazón cada vez que ella estaba cerca, cada vez que le decía que le amaba o simplemente le sonreía. Ella se abrazó estrechamente a su cintura, sonriendo y a la vez llorando de felicidad, dejando que Yamato la envolviese de nuevo entre sus protectores brazos, igual que aquella vez hace una año. Él le daba todo el amor que necesitaba, esa ternura y dulzura con la que le trataba era única.

Aún inmerso en su abrazo, Yamato susurró algo.

-Te prometo que esta vez todo saldrá bien, no voy a dejarte escapar por nada, te prometo que…

-Shhh.- siseó la chica, despegando un poco el rostro del pecho de su novio.- no prometas nada, solo dime que siempre vas a escuchar a tu corazón y tus sentimientos.

-Eso está hecho.- dijo el rubio, mientras acariciaba dulcemente las mejillas de Sora, limpiándole esas lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.- quiero estar a tu lado siempre, que nos comprendamos, nos comuniquemos, que crezcamos y maduremos juntos, porque te amo con toda mi alma.

Y todavía con las manos en su rostro, Yamato acercó los labios a los de Sora, estaba ansioso por besarla de nuevo, pero aún no lo hizo, se quedó parado a escasos milímetros, al darse cuenta de eso, la chica se extrañó.

-¿No vas a besarme?.- preguntó con una inocente sonrisa.

-No me atrevo.- contestó este con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó de nuevo mordiéndose el labio inferior, gesto que a Yamato le pareció irresistible.

-Porque creo que si te beso ahora no voy a poder parar nunca.- respondió, cerrando los ojos y pegando su frente a la de ella.

-Me arriesgaré, a tenerte siempre pegado a mí.- replicó ella, terminando de acercar la distancia que le separaba a los labios de Yamato.

Un vez más se besaron, fue un beso muy dulce y suave. Lo habían esperado durante tanto tiempo que no querían que terminase nunca, por ello no se animaban a intensificarlo, tampoco deseaban profundizarlo más. Hace un mes, en el exilio barquero de Yamato ya se besaron con intensidad y pasión, ahora este beso tenía otros matices, expresaba sentimientos diferentes, era un beso de amor y de ternura. Era perfecto tal y como era, suave, lento, delicado, un vals entre sus labios, diciéndose lo mucho que se habían extrañado el uno al otro.

Yamato le acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla con una mano, mientras entrelazaba la otra con la de Sora. Esta mantenía su mano libre apoyada en el pecho del rubio, agarrándose un poco con los dedos a su jersey, para no perder el equilibrio, puesto que aún permanecía de puntillas para llegar a los labios de su chico.

Finalmente tras varios minutos de movimientos y respiraciones completamente acompasadas, Sora apoyó los pies en el suelo, lo que hizo despegarse de los labios del rubio, para desesperación de este que se resistía a que este beso acabase.

Al abrir los ojos, sonrió al encontrase a su Sora sonrojada, no podía evitarlo, adoraba verla así y sin decir ni una palabra volvió a abrazarla, ya había estado demasiado tiempo sin ella.

-Se cumplió.- musitó la chica llorando de alegría, perdiéndose entre los brazos de su novio.

-¿El que?.- se interesó Yamato, sin dejar de acariciarla el pelo dulcemente.

Ella sonrió, cerrando los ojos, mientras respiraba ese aroma tan cautivador, abrazada al pecho de su chico.

-Mi deseo de año nuevo.

Ishida la separó de él, compartiendo su sonrisa de amor, les parecía mentira que todo esto hubiese pasado en un año, y ya sin ningún tipo de vacilación, la volvió a besar, demostrándole así, que su deseo también se había hecho realidad.

Estuvieron varios minutos entre abrazos y muestras de cariño. Cerciorándose de que esto no era un sueño, ni un producto de su imaginación, de que lo que estaban viviendo era real. Su realidad, que estaban en su día especial, Nochebuena, otra vez juntos.

Después de estos momentos de gran emoción, Sora recordó que todavía tenía que darle otra cosa a su novio.

-Yamato… eh… aún tengo otro regalo para ti.- dijo llevando la mano al bolso, este siguió sus movimientos pero sin soltarle la mano que le quedaba libre, no deseaba alejarse de ella ni un segundo.

-Toma.- dijo mostrándole un pequeño objeto.

Al verlo, el rubio abrió los ojos al máximo, esto si que era completamente imposible que lo tuviese. Lentamente lo tomó entre sus manos para examinarlo y ver si de verdad era lo que él creía, no había duda, era el anillo que hace dos meses tiró al mar.

-Pero como eh… no recuerdo mucho lo que pasó esa noche pero eh… lo tiré al mar… ¿verdad?.- preguntó Yamato inspeccionándolo con incredulidad.

-Sí bueno, digamos que tuve toda la mañana siguiente a Iori buscándolo con Submarimon, por cierto aún le debo un helado por eso.- habló Sora con una tímida sonrisa.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Era de Luis XIV, no podía dejar que acabase por los mares de Tokio.- dijo la pelirroja poniendo humor al asunto.

-Muchas, muchas gracias.- balbuceó el portador de la amistad de nuevo emocionado.- es increíble.

Takenouchi sonrió de satisfacción, para ella ya era suficiente recompensa ver la cara de ilusión de su chico.

-Pero toma, es tuyo.- dijo Ishida ofreciéndoselo.- te lo regalé por tu cumpleaños.

Sora negó con la cabeza y cerrando la mano a su novio y empujándosela hacia él dijo muy seriamente.

-No me lo merezco, guárdalo tu por favor.

-Pero…- Yamato bajó la cabeza con tristeza, se lo había regalado con todo su corazón y ahora lo rechazaba de nuevo.

-Escúchame, vamos a hacer una cosa.- propuso Sora mirando a su chico con dulzura.- es mío, pero quiero que ahora lo guardes tú, hasta que me lo merezca.

-Sora tú ya te lo mereces, fui yo el que lo tiró al mar.

-Pero no lo habrías tirado sino te lo hubiese devuelto.- dijo la compañera de Piyomon con contundencia.- por eso, no me lo merezco, no lo valoré. Quiero que me lo guardes y me lo des algún día, cuando creas que es el momento.

-Yo ya creo que es el momento.- volvió a insistir el rubio.

-No lo es, sabrás cuando es, hasta entonces cuídamelo, ¿vale?.- pidió con una sonrisa de seguridad, tanta que Yamato solo pudo asentir.

-Te lo devolveré, lo prometo.

-Lo sé y no vuelvas a tirarlo nunca, ¡es mío!.- dijo Sora con diversión.

-Descuida, lo guardaré como un tesoro.- respondió con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Era una reconciliación idílica, una Nochebuena digna de recordar. Sora y Yamato estaban más compenetrados que nunca, nada podía estropear este momento, salvo un pequeño detalle, era hora de cenar.

-Yamato, tengo hambre.- pidió la pelirroja como una niña pequeña.- ¿quieres que vayamos a la fiesta de los Yagami?, allí hay comida.

-¿Comida?, Daisuke más Taichi más digimons da igual a cero comida.- dijo el músico divertido, además que por nada del mundo deseaba dejar de estar a solas con Sora.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- asintió Sora cruzándose de brazos pensativa.- ¡ya sé!.- grito de nuevo ilusionada.- podemos ir a mi casa, aún les debes una cena a mis padres.

No hace falta decir que Yamato se puso blanco al escuchar esa propuesta e hizo lo que siempre hacía en estos casos, tartamudeos incoherentes.

-Eh… ah… uh… bue… ya… si… oh… uh…

Tras varios minutos contemplándole divertida, la chica decidió dejar de hacer sufrir a su novio.

-Era una broma tonto.- dijo dándole un toque en la nariz.- sigues poniéndote igual de cardíaco con mis padres, hay cosas que no cambian.

-Eh… sí...- asintió el chico, todavía con el sudor frío por su cuerpo.- tenía una reserva en un restaurante genial, lo prometo, pero después del rechazo de ayer, llamé para cancelarla y que otra pareja pudiese disfrutarla pero, igual aún encontramos algo y…- explicaba Yamato yendo de un lado a otro de la cocina para buscar el teléfono.

-O igual, podemos quedarnos aquí y preparar algo.- propuso la chica, tomando a su novio de las manos para que dejase de deambular.

-Pues no sé lo que, tenía pensado pedirme una pizza.- apuntó Ishida con tristeza, su nevera daba auténtica lástima.- el año pasado si que cené bien… Gabumon y yo nos pusimos las botas con tus deliciosas galletas, ¡Galletas!, ¿podrías hacer galletas?.- preguntó como un niño ilusionado.

Sora un tanto estupefacta por la velocidad con la que había hablado su novio, asintió con cierto temor, ¿su gran cena de Nochebuena iba a consistir solo en galletas?

-Pero, me ayudas, ¿verdad?.- pidió, medio amenazante.

-¡Claro!.- asintió el rubio dando un pequeño salto de júbilo.- espero tener lo necesario, a ver ¿que necesitas?

Mientras Yamato hablaba, Sora ya se había colocado el delantal e inspeccionaba los armarios pensativa.

-No te preocupes necesito cosas básicas, eh ¿tienes azúcar?

-Sí.

-Mmm… ¿harina?

-Ajá.

-¿Huevos?, ¿mantequilla?, ¿chocolate?

-Sí, creo que tengo de todo eso.- respondió Ishida metiendo la cabeza en la nevera.

-¿Amor?

-Eh… eso creo que… eh.- miró a Sora con una sonrisa al ser consciente de lo que le había pedido, esta le sonreía tiernamente.- creo que eso tenemos de sobra.- respondió con dulzura, no resistiéndose a besar de nuevo los labios de su novia.

-Bien, entonces, creo que podremos apañarnos.- dijo esta volviéndose a la encimera lista para empezar.

Yamato la miraba expectante, Sora ya estaba con las manos en la masa, literalmente, y se empezó a mosquear debido a que la gran ayuda de su novio era hacer comentarios tontos y darle besos en cuanto se descuidaba.

-Yamato, venga deja de hacer el tonto y ayúdame.- pidió en tono cansado.

-Vale.- accedió este remangándose.- ¿que hago?

-A ver pues, se coge la harina y se…

Sin terminar de hablar Sora le tiró un puñado de harina a la cara, esta acción pilló a Yamato completamente desprevenido. Y mientras el pobre rubio no paraba de toser con la cara completamente blanca, Sora no paraba de reír, había sido muy divertido.

-Que graciosa.- dijo el rubio, una vez que se hubiese recuperado de su atragantamiento de harina, Sora no se atrevía a acercarse a él por miedo a una represalia.

-Pareces una geisha.- le dijo aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

El músico también sonrió, había echado demasiado de menos estas pequeñas batallas junto a su Sora como para enfadarse. Pasó un dedo por su cara para después posarlo en la nariz de ella y manchársela de blanco.

-Te he echado de menos.

Sora puso los brazos en jarra indignada, ¡ella quería una batalla como las de los buenos tiempos!

-¡Este no es mi Yamato!.- gritó en tono de reproche.- el Yamato de antes no dejaría que me saliese con la mía, me cogería y…

-¿Algo así?.- interrumpió el rubio agarrándola para que no se escapase, mientras con la otra mano le llenaba toda la cara de harina.

-Sí algo así.- dijo la chica, tratando de limpiarse el rostro y haciéndose notas mentales para el futuro: "No subestimar a Yamato".

Después de la guerra de harina y de que Sora se limpiase un poco, volvió de nuevo a la difícil labor de preparar las galletas con Yamato al lado.

-Venga ahora en serio, vamos a terminar esto de una vez.- pidió la pelirroja, más seriamente, llevando las manos a la masa.

Yamato se quedó mirando todos sus movimientos hechizado. Era indescriptible la sensación que sentía al verla, ¿felicidad?, aún no entendía muy bien lo que era la felicidad, pero tampoco necesitaba entenderlo, de hecho ya no la buscaba, estar así con Sora era lo único que pedía, sentirse tal y como se sentía ahora. No había lugar a la soledad en su corazón, Sora lo llenaba por completo. Aún sentía algo de miedo ¿y si volvía otra vez a la oscuridad?, ¿a caer de nuevo?, pero al mirarla eso desaparecía, ella le salvaría, nunca dejaría que cayese y el haría lo propio con ella, si estaban juntos podrían afrontarlo todo, eso era lo importante.

-Sora.- llamó débilmente.

-Sí.- respondió ella, con la mirada fija en su masa de galletas.

-Todo va a salir bien, ¿verdad?.- preguntó un tanto temeroso.

-Bueno, a mí las primeras veces se me quemaron y no he hecho desde hace meses, pero… yo creo que…

Al escuchar una risa contenida, Sora salió de su mundo y se volvió a su novio.

-No hablabas de las galletas...- confirmó con inocencia.

Yamato negó con la cabeza divertido, su preocupación ya había desaparecido, una vez más Sora le había reconfortado con su carisma.

La chica percibió la mirada de Yamato, a pesar de que ahora reía, parecía un poco perdido y necesitado. Con dulzura le acarició el rostro con la yema de los dedos, al sentir su caricia Yamato cerró los ojos, disfrutando de esa sensación tan dulce. De nuevo Sora se acercó a él, pasó sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello, entonces él volvió a abrir los ojos encontrándose con la cara de su amor a escasos centímetros.

-No tengas miedo.- le susurró con ternura ya rozándole los labios con los suyos.

Yamato se sorprendió por esa frase, fue lo mismo que él le dijo a ella hace una año y sonrió para sus adentros, mientras su labios ya correspondían ese beso.

No había duda, ella le comprendía mejor que nadie y lo mejor de todo era que ahora ya estaba completamente seguro, no existían más dudas por su parte, él podía hacerla feliz, deseba hacerla feliz.

La abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola a él, sin poderlo resistir más intensificó su beso, llenándolo de pasión, de necesidad, de sensaciones excitantes, pero sobre todo de ilusión. Ilusión por volver a besarse después de tanto tiempo, por volver a sentir ese calor y esa ternura que solo podían sentir cuando se amaban de esa forma, ilusión porque lo habían conseguido, habían recuperado lo más importante para ellos dos, su amor.

La reconciliación de Sora y Yamato se produjo en Nochebuena, haciendo que esta fecha señalada para ellos desde el año pasado fuese memorable para el resto de sus vidas. Una semana después, este intenso año abandonó Odaiba. Fue una año cargado de vivencias, algunas inolvidables, otras más dolorosas, pero todas ellas igual de importantes, ya que ayudaron a crecer a Sora y Yamato, a comprenderse y a entender un poquito mejor sus sentimientos. Pero al final, salió victorioso el amor y eso era algo que celebrar, porque terminaron el año como lo empezaron, con la ilusión de empezar una nueva vida juntos.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: ¡ACABÓ! ay!, que penita me da. Como he dicho antes amé mucho escribir este fic porque era un sueño de hace mucho. Yo empecé a escribir fics para escribir esto, "Mi odisea del sorato", jeje… y bueno solo decir que la odisea del sorato no ha finalizado ni mucho menos, ya tengo el proyecto de la continuación y chanananana… ¡la precuela!, que espero que próximamente invada esta página. Se llamará "Historia de lo nuestro" (derrochando cursilería y originalidad), y se narrarán los sucesos ocurridos entre 1999 y 2002. Como veis "La odisea del sorato" siempre va a estar presente.

Espero que os haya gustado y lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo y es que ¿no pensaríais que dejaría al sorato sin reconciliarse verdad?, jeje. Por cierto véase que dejo un final abierto en cuanto a la "relación" Koushiro Taichi... pero solo diré que... Taichi le contó el chiste del caracol... ahí lo dejo... jaja

¡Ah!, por cierto si bien un personaje que vive en una piña debajo del mar, que no diré el nombre, ya estaba creado en el 2003, se supone que todavía no era muy popular, ¿no?, vamos que no es como ahora que tienes merchandising en todos los rincones. Y sino, tampoco importa, mi fic no es que brille por su rigor histórico ni mucho menos jeje.

En serio agradecer de corazón a todos los que han seguido este fic y dedicado a todos los que lo disfrutaron, pero especialmente a los que me apoyaron con sus alentadores reviews. Tengo muchos a los que agradecer, pero tengo que hacer mención especial a mi querida **Amai do**, que ha estado al pie del cañón en todos los capítulos haciendo pleno. Para mí eso es un gran record, además que ya sabes lo mucho que valoro tu opinión. Muchas gracias, gracias a todos de verdad.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado este fic tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, que hayáis sentido que crecíais junto a Sora y Yamato y que sentíais sus sentimientos como vuestros propios, porque al fin y al cabo para eso la imaginación crea cosas, para hacerte vibrar y poder vivir y compartir los sentimientos de nuestros personajes favoritos.

Bueno, nos vemos pronto muajaja (risa maléfica de digimon kaizer)

Gracias por leerlo! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! y ahora como termino esto eh… ah sí…

**SORATOLOVE/SORATO4EVER**


End file.
